Midnight
by ParanoidPuppy30
Summary: The first ordeal is over, but now the mystery deepens as they head into the North. Destiny awaits them amongst dreamwalkers, silver blades, and vicious werewolves. Welcome to the Second Arc, where nothing is as it seems... AU OOC Bella/Alice
1. Wolf

Midnight

By Paranoid Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. The end. :)

P.s. Make sure you read note at bottom, or...don't. Just be prepared to be extremely confused for like five chapters. :P

_Warning! - _Course language.

* * *

Ch. 1- Wolf

_It's wet._

It was the first thought that popped into her head as she stepped out of the airport doors. It was also the only thing that kept repeating in her mind as she looked around her. Not to say that it was the only thing worth noticing. It was just the only thing that captured her attention for long.

Bella sighed, her breath copying smoke as it became visible. _Hope Charlie gets here soon._ She looked around herself again, this time searching for any car that may wave her down. She gripped her cell phone in her left jean pocket, in the hope that it would ring. She was anxious for her ride to arrive, and the light drizzle didn't help her mood. Not that she was getting soaked or anything, but there was only so much water a girl could take.

_Or maybe that's just me_, she thought wryly. Bella glared at the sky in annoyance. She stared up, almost daring it to rain harder. She never liked the rain, something in her disposition refusing to like water of any form. _Maybe I should have thought this move through more. _Then she remembered her stepfather Phil and the sweltering heat of Phoenix, and she felt marginally better. She would take the minor annoyance of rain any day over those things. Although she did wish she had dressed better for the weather. She glanced over her clothing.

She was dressed more for summer wear than for winter. With her black form-fitting t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and flip-flops she stood out in the crowd of people wearing heavy rain-coats and earmuffs. Bella just didn't see the need to dress for the cold; after all with her extreme body heat it didn't affect her. It just wasn't practical to her. Now, with the rain sloshing through her toes and hitting her bare arms annoyingly, she regretted her 'practical' decision.

She pursed her lips in aggravation as the harsh smell of exhaust interrupted her musings. _Damn, forgot to breathe through my mouth._ She winced as the smells of the airport overwhelmed her senses. Food, gas fumes, and the pungent smell of humans invaded her nose. Bella grit her teeth together, breathing through her mouth harshly while pinching the bridge of her nose. A deep growl burst from her chest as she tried to settle the burning sensation in her nasal cavity. She could feel people stare at her curiously, and she glared at them whenever one would meet her eyes. _Screw this; I'm not a fucking people person._

She sighed again, and tried to calm down. Her nerves at being in a new place were getting to her and she couldn't allow that to happen. Not when so many casualties were around. Normally she would just work it off by phasing and taking a long run. She chuckled suddenly at what the people's reaction would be if she did that. _Probably scream in amusing terror, _she thought with a smile_._ A loud honk drew her out of her pleasant thoughts. A red, Chevrolet pickup pulled up along the curb beside her, its chipped paint and crumpled hood irritating her eyes. She blinked. _Crap that's an ugly car._

"Bella!" called the driver of the truck. The man got out and shouted her name again, waving his umbrella excitedly all the while. She stared in confusion, before comprehension entered her eyes. The familiar scent of beer and gunpowder gave away his identity. _Oh no, _she thought despairingly, _don't tell me the owner of this junk is—_

"Charlie." She deadpanned. Charlie walked up, a huge smile on his aging face. He slapped her back lightly and laughed.

"What, you too old to call me dad anymore?" He chuckled. Bella raised an eyebrow before smiling softly.

"Nah, I just think _you're_ getting too old" She said good-naturedly. If it was anyone on this earth that she got along with the most, it was probably Charlie. Even though he wasn't her real father he always looked after her, although their relationship was more of old friends than anything else. It was probably why they got along so well.

"Ah, kiddo you got me there." he replied, patting his balding head with a grimace. Bella smirked, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She observed him silently. His hair was still dark brown, but graying at the edges and receding at his forehead. His body seemed to have gained a few more pounds at the girth, and she noted that his face gained a few lines that weren't there before. Overall though, he hadn't really changed since she last saw him. _Which is about four years now,_ she reflected sadly.

"Oh, before I forget," Charlie said, rustling through his pants pocket, "I have a surprise for you!" He tossed her a pair of keys. Bella reached up and caught them, staring warily as if they would bite her hand off. There were two silver keys attached to a black leather key ring. One of the keys looked like it belonged with some type of vehicle, while the other was plain with no discernable markings. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at him.

"What are they to?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, I figured you would need a key to the house," He pointed at the plain silver key. "And the other key is a surprise"

She cocked her head to the side. _Surprise?_ She stared at her gift again before shrugging and throwing them into her pocket.

"Whatever, as long as it is not to this old rust bucket."

Charlie looked momentarily taken back before he burst into laughter. Once he calmed down he shook his head, chuckling "No, No, I'm just borrowing this car from a friend because my cruiser is in the shop. Don't worry; the surprise I'm talking about is much better than this." Charlie reached down and grabbed her suitcase, nearly falling over from the sheer weight of it.

"Jesus, what do you got in there, bowling balls?" he exclaimed. He lugged it over to the car, Bella smirking in pleasure as she watched the entertaining display. She dimly remembered somehow packing most everything she owned in the large suitcase. Most of it was clothing, but there were some items like her laptop that might lend to the weight. She shook her head and supposed that she should stop Charlie before he broke a hip, no matter how funny it might be. Bella walked over to where he was trying to lift it into the backseat. She quickly snatched the suitcase from him, ignoring his protests, and effortlessly set it inside. She closed the door and walked around Charlie to the passenger side. The teen raised her eyebrow when she saw him still standing there, gaping like a fish.

"Are we leaving or not?" Bella asked him, trying to keep a straight face. She watched him shake himself out of his stupor and slowly make his way to the driver's side. With her advanced hearing she was able to hear him mutter something about what Renee was feeding her. She stifled a laugh and gazed out the window as Charlie started up the car.

After a brief stutter, the engine roared to life. The loud cacophony of noise caused her ears to ring painfully, making her wince in pain. _Now I know why humans have such poor hearing, _she thought with a frown. They slowly made their way out of the Forks Municipal Airport, the truck making guttural engine noises every so often. It was actually very distracting, but Charlie didn't seem to mind it so she said nothing. Bella laid her head on the car window; a huge yawn escaping her mouth as she did so. She tiredly tried to recall where all her boundless energy went, but just waved it off as the aftereffects of flying.

She never enjoyed airplanes; the feeling of depending on machinery didn't sit well with her. Bella spent most of her time in the plane being worried silly, eyes constantly searching for the ground.. _It_ _must have taken a lot out of me._ She yawned again, fighting for her eyelids to stay open. Charlie seemed to notice, and quietly told her to take a little nap before they arrived home. Bella only nodded, mulling over his words momentarily._ Home…? Yes I guess it is my home now._ These were her last thoughts before she faded into a blissful slumber.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Pain. Unbearable, blinding pain. Thrashing around, trying to escape the invisible agony. Limbs constricted with a strait jacket. The helpless feeling of no escape. Drugs seeping into the bloodstream, dulling the senses of perception, yet still that pain remains. Thoughts repeat in the mind. Always a word. Only one word._

_Why…?_

_And never an answer. Only one thing is certain. The heart-wrenching ache_ _spreads. From the toes and head, spreading till it reaches the heart. A body fights harder. Writhing against the restraints. Denial seeps in gradually. Overwhelmingly. _

_This isn't real!_

_This can't be happening!_

_Yet it is. And for now there is no escaping it. No way to shy away from the ever constant agony. Sobs of desperation sound throughout the dark room. No one responds. There is no pity in oblivion. No respite from this hell. The word repeats again._

_Why…?_

_Still no answer. A sudden silence over takes the area. Even the body is immobile. Time stops. And starts again as a shriek of pain echoes with the sound of flesh being shredded. The wet sound of blood slaps against linoleum. The body moves frantically. Trying to move away from the invisible madness. But it can not getaway. Can never leave this place. Anger erupts. Pain is forgotten. Only in this haze of rage can it be gone. If only temporarily. The word repeats again. A new strength is found._

_WHY?_

_And finally the darkness answers._

_**Because those with sight without vision deserve blindness.**_

_The strength fades, and the body is torn apart in a shower of blood._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella awoke with a sudden jerk, the seatbelt nearly snapping off with her suddenness. Rivulets of sweat cascaded down her face. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she struggled to bring herself back to reality.

"You ok Bells?"

She turned her head towards Charlie. He looked at her in concern, taking in her startled appearance and disheveled state. She hesitated before nodding at him slowly.

"Yeah…I just…had a bad dream. That's all." Bella ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at him weakly.

He didn't seem to buy it, but nodded at her anyways.

"Well alright, if you say so." With that he turned his attention back to the road, humming some country song that Bella hadn't heard of. She looked at him a little longer before turning her attention back to the window. She watched as the dense trees surrounded them, and tried to calm her nerves down. She felt the beast stirring inside of her, the call for violence boiling underneath the surface. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists in an attempt to keep the wolf at bay. It would do no good to phase with Charlie present. She exhaled, trying to block out the images from her frightening dream. It took a lot to scare her, but the nightmare was so incredibly real. She could practically feel the phantom pain coming to hurt her again.

_Shit that was disturbing, _she thought with a shiver. Though the details were beginning to fade she could still recall the mysterious words that led up to her obliterated body. _Those with sight, without vision huh? _She fidgeted. _God I need a smoke. _It was a habit that appeared whenever she got tense or nervous. She was already dying for a cigarette when she got off the plane, but with Charlie's presence she couldn't just whip one out. She glanced at Charlie. Or could she? A smile lit up her face as a brilliant plan entered her mind. Quickly, she reached into her back jean pocket and took out one from her ever present box.

Bella rolled down her window and held the cigarette to her mouth. Ignoring Charlie's incredulous look, she held up one of her hands with the thumb and forefinger in a snapping motion and put the other hand over it. To onlookers it seemed as if she was holding a lighter, and only Bella would know the truth. Swiftly she snapped, the body heat and friction from her fingers producing a red-orange flame. The whole process took less than ten seconds, not even long enough for Charlie to form a decent protest. When it finally caught up to his brain what she was doing, he started sputtering in surprise, much to Bella's amusement.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

She just looked at him, taking a drag as she did so.

"Smoking." She said bluntly. She exhaled, the smoke blowing into his mortified face.

"Yes, I can see that," He said derisively, "Does Renee know of this?"

"Yep" She took another drag, and exhaled the smoke through her nose. He blinked at her abrupt response, his mouth opened once before closing again.

"Oh." He turned back to the wheel. He eyed her quickly before clearing his throat. "Well if she knows then I guess it's okay…," he brought his index finger up in warning, "But I want you to be careful and make sure you understand the effects smoking can have on-"

"The body, I know Dad, and don't worry I know exactly what it could do to me…" she interrupted, flicking the protruding ash out the window. _Absolutely nothing,_ she finished in her mind. _Too bad you don't know that eh, Charlie?_

Silence once again reigned in the rusted pickup. Charlie idly scratched an itch on his arm while glancing at Bella out of the corner of his eye. After a brief pause he started to make conversation again.

"So, um, where exactly did you pick up this habit?"

She smiled, her response to this question already formed in her mind. She took the cigarette out from her lips, and leaned toward Charlie's seat. She blew a smoke ring around his head before responding, "Why, I got it from Phil of course"

With that she watched as his eyes narrowed and his lips purse with restrained contempt. Charlie never liked Phil, something that stemmed simply from the fact that he believed Phil was living the life he lost. The life with a woman he was still in love with, and her equally coveted daughter. Bella knew this, and exploited it perfectly. Sure she felt a little pang of guilt for tricking Charlie, but it was kind of the truth. It was just not the whole one. But she couldn't just say that she stole the man's cigarette's, that would be rude.

She surveyed the scenery while Charlie was still trying to calm himself. She noted with a little surprise that they were finally out of the dense forest and entering the center of town. It would probably only take five more minutes to reach Charlie's. _Although I guess it's my house too now._

The rest of the time in the car was spent in silence as Charlie was still fuming and Bella was too bemused to do anything about it. When they finally pulled up, sunset was fast approaching. Yellow and orange lights danced upon the cozy two-story home, throwing shadows from the trees onto the yard. Bella stepped out from the car, a fresh cigarette dangling from her mouth. She surveyed the house with interest, the nostalgia of seeing its pale green shutters and faded white paint putting warmth in her chest. The slam of the driver side door brought her out of her reverie. She looked over at Charlie. He had a silly grin on his face again. Once he was sure he had her attention he popped the truck bed door down.

"Ready for your surprise" He said while climbing onto the bed. She watched him warily. After a moments pause she nodded slowly. His grin grew wider and he walked to the middle of the bed where a huge white sheet covered an indiscernible lump. Black straps appeared to be holding the sheet to the pickup. Bella blinked. _Why didn't I notice that before? _She chewed nervously on the butt of her cigarette while she watched Charlie wrestle with the straps. _Must be somethin' good for him to be like this._ Bella's mouth twitched in amusement as Charlie gave a whoop of joy after freeing the attachments. He picked them up and tossed them into the driveway. Then he grabbed the sheet with his right hand and cleared his throat. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Now may I present to you…," He paused dramatically and then flung off the sheet, "Your new car!"

Bella's eyes widened and the cigarette fell from her mouth. What now lay unveiled was perhaps the last thing that she expected to be under there. Laid on its side, was a beautifully restored 1987 Ducati 650 Indiana. It was glossy black, polished without a speck of dirt, and it sported a seemingly cushy new leather seat. The shine from its gleaming cylinders nearly blinded her. Stunned, she could only process one coherent thought. _What the fuck?_

"Well, it's not technically a car, but…you get the point." Charlie said sheepishly, scratching his head. Bella, shaken out of her stupor from his comment, just nodded her head before clearing her throat.

"Um…Dad…you do know that this is a motorcycle…right?" She stared at him in confusion. "And I thought you told me to never ride one as long as I walked the earth. Not that I'm complaining! It's just this is the sort of stuff that happens when I'm dreaming or when the world is about to explode from the sheer improbability of it."

Charlie just laughed, the sound carrying what Bella was sure to be underlying tension. After, he shook his head and crossed his arms. He responded, "Yes I did tell you that, and for all other motorcycles I expect you to obey that rule, but this baby is special."

He walked up to the Ducati and leaned down to pat its side. He continued, "A mechanic friend of mine had found this from the scrap heap, and restored the parts." He paused and lifted up the bike from its position. "Hey Bella can you help me here?" He rolled it over to the end of the bed and gave the front to Bella, who easily deposited the vehicle to the ground. She ran her hands over the leather, enjoying the way it soaked up her body heat.

"When I told him about you coming here to live he said this would be a great welcome home present. He assured me that this type of bike does not go over 100 mph. When I heard that I bought the thing for $500."

Bella looked up at that and stared at him incredulously.

"He gave it too you for such a low amount?" Disbelief colored her tone.

Charlie nodded his head proudly. "Yep, and if I hadn't bought it you probably would be driving this old truck." Bella frowned, glaring at the pickup as if it might eat her. It really did hurt her eyes. She tilted her head and glanced at Charlie again. Bella smiled widely at him.

"Then I'm glad you bought the bike because I love it." She said gratefully.

He beamed at her. "Really you love it?" When he saw her nod in confirmation he drew her into a one armed hug. She could feel his excitement practically pour out of him. Bella returned his hug with one of her own. There was a small moment of silence as they truly had their reunion. The years seemed to melt away as they stood there arm-in-arm. She was reminded of when she was a kid, and Charlie would scare the 'monsters' away. Even if he wasn't her father, he was still her Dad. The only one she had ever known.

Charlie kissed her temple and whispered "Welcome home Bells." He patted her on the back before taking her suitcase out of the car. When he saw her about to protest he simply waved her off.

"Now I'm not that old that I can't carry this up the stairs. Besides I need the exercise and you need quality time with your new bike." He started waddled towards the door, knees almost buckling from the effort. Bella just shook her head, thinking to herself that his pride might kill him one day. _Or maybe just my suitcase will._ She glanced worriedly at the door Charlie just passed through, but focused her attention back on the bike. _Naw, he'll be fine. _Taking the handle bars, she wheeled it to the center of the driveway. Then she threw one leg over the seat and straddled it. Gripping the bars, she got a feel for the bike. Though she hadn't started it up yet, she could tell it would handle beautifully under her touch. She guessed it was just animal instincts or something.

After a few more minutes of fiddling with the Ducati, she felt the slightest bit of raindrops hit her arms. She frowned and glared at the sky. _Leave it to you to ruin my fun._ She sighed. _Oh well, guess I can take it for a ride tomorrow. _After getting off, she wheeled her new prized possession till it sat underneath the covered porch. Taking a rag she found on the wooden rocking chair, Bella wiped all the water from the bike. Once she was satisfied she threw the rag down and looked at the vehicle again. An errant thought passed through her head.

_With this I really do fit the whole bad girl stereotype._ She laughed sharply. _Like I give a damn what they think anyway._ She stared out at the ever increasing rain before heading inside. Bella noticed that the interior of the house hadn't changed as well. It still harbored those plain white walls, and burgundy carpet that seemed to be stained a darker color around the living room area. There was even the same TV, sitting in the corner like some idol begging to be worshipped. The nostalgia she felt before appeared again as she crept further into the home. Walking to the stairs she heard what sounded like Charlie shuffling around in the kitchen, pots and pans clanging as he shouted out a curse every few seconds.

Bella stopped at the bottom of the staircase, taking in the old photos that hung around the stairwell. Most of the photos were of her, in some pose or another, throughout the years. She laughed as she spotted one of her favorites from when she was eight. It was a simple photo with her and Charlie, with him in his fishing gear smiling at the camera and her with a dumbfounded expression. She remembered that it was taken by a nearby lake, and it was taken just after she had caught her first trout. Originally she was holding the fish in her hands, but right before the camera flash it had jumped up and slapped her in the face. From that moment on she swore to never fish again. She chuckled as she recalled her childish vow.

Her eyes swept through the other photos, stopping occasionally at one or another. Only a few caught her eye, such as the most humorous moment of her childhood. Others she didn't even remember being taken, most of those ones depicted her and some dark-haired boy she couldn't even recall. A vague recollection entered her head, but she dismissed it quickly, deeming it unimportant.

She moved on, continuing her trip down memory lane. Her smile faltered as she spotted Charlie and Renee's wedding picture. It was displayed proudly, the frame still gleaming from a recent polish. She sighed. _Oh Dad…_ She briefly wondered what would have happened if Charlie was her real father, but got rid of that thought quickly. She never was one for what ifs; she much preferred to live in the present. After all, it was pointless to live in a past you couldn't change.

Bella frowned, shoved her hands in her pockets and continued her walk up the stairs. Once she reached the top the looked around the floor, searching for her room. It had been seven years since she last set foot in the house, but she could still remember the little room that had been her haven. Turning right, she walked lazily to her bedroom door. She hesitated for only a moment before grabbing the doorknob and turning. As the door opened she took in everything that hadn't changed. Like the rest of the house, her room was small yet comfortable, with the walls painted white. Wooden floorboards creaked underneath her feet as she stepped further inside.

The same furniture from when she was a child greeted her. The same wooden dresser, the same standing mirror, and the same twin size bed that used to dwarf her in size. The only new additions in the room were the black and red bedspread, and the brand new black curtains. _Guess he remembered my favorite color,_ she thought wryly. She was grateful though. To her it showed how much he cared.

Inhaling, she took in the scent of rainwater mixed with forest pine. Though she didn't like water she did enjoy that after rain smell. Combined with the scent of the trees, her room smelled absolutely wonderful, despite the lingering smell of beer and gunpowder from Charlie.

She walked to her window, watching as the rain hit the glass and form tiny rivers. She closed her eyes, and opened them again as she stepped away from the window. Bella sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. _This place…it feels…_ She stopped her ponderings as she noticed her suitcase lying in the corner. She smirked. _Wow, the old man actually did it._ She sat up, her lips pursing thoughtfully. She took another glance at her bag before shrugging and lying back down again. _I'll unpack later._ Closing her eyes for the second time, she yawned and shifted into the comforter. As Bella drifted to sleep, she recalled Charlie's words of welcome home. Surrounded by the thick forest and the soft pitter patter of rain she couldn't help but think those words were true.

_This place is my home…_

* * *

Okay so here's the breakdown. I began writing this story about two years ago, but never had the time or inclination to post it. (Shrugs) It's still a work in progress though, so don't be surprised if my updates start to take longer after the first few chapters. Anyways this is extremely AU if you hadn't noticed. So definately don't compare this to the regular Twilight Saga. Bella is vastly different in both personality and looks (but we'll get to that later) so essentially she is an entirely different person. Charlie is also not her real father (le gasp!) and is much more personable...person. Alice won't be much different except she'll be more broody and dramatic. Like **really** dramatic. I guess it's just because of my writing style. (I'm a sucker for tragedy and flailing emotions) There won't be much angst in the relationship department, so breath a sigh of relief there. There will be much more plot than just falling in love though. There will be action (eventually) and i plan for this story to span at least three arcs. (Forks being 1) But that's all I have to say about that. Review if you want, I don't really care. :P

~Puppy out.


	2. Oracle

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. The End. :)

* * *

Ch 2- Oracle

_Plip-Plip-Plip_

_Only three skips. I'm right again._

The black haired girl sighed, twirling yet another rock into the small pond. Her petite figure bent over as she grabbed another stone from the ground. _This time I'll make about five skips._ She tossed the rock swiftly, watching as the little projectile reflected her prediction.

_Plip-Plip-Plip-Plip-Plip_

_Five skips. Right again._

Another sigh escaped her lips. She sat down on top of the huge boulder next to her, being careful not to dirty her clothing. A sliver of sunlight shone through the overcast clouds. It hit her porcelain arms lightly, causing a slight sparkle to appear on her forearms. She was vaguely aware of it, tugging down her sleeves to cover the shine. She sat disturbingly still, staring at the clear water in minute fascination. She gazed upon her reflection neutrally, taking in the short black hair, the slim figure, and the dark gold irises staring back at her. Suddenly, she shifted, bringing her head up and opening her mouth as she did so.

"Hello Edward" She called quietly. Her tone was light, as if it would float on air. She knew he would hear her.

To the human eye it would have looked as if a man appeared out of thin air, but to the black haired beauty his movements were relatively slow. The man, Edward as she called him, smiled lightly at her and bobbed his head in greeting.

"Alice." His voice was smooth, almost musical in its tone. He glided over to her, his bronze colored hair shining in the bare sunlight. His smile was fixed in place, as if any other expression would frighten her away. The girl, Alice, simply inclined her head towards him before staring at the water again. Edward stood still, and just waited for Alice to speak again. After a few moments she glanced quickly at him. Her topaz eyes bore into his, as if searching for something that could only be found in his gaze. The stillness of the moment did not bother them. After all, they had eternity. A hawk cried above, its caw bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Why exactly are you here Edward?" Her gaze never left his as she spoke.

In return, his expression never faltered, remaining calm and friendly. He seemed to mull over her words before speaking again.

"I thought you might need some one to talk to." he said lightly.

Alice's eyes narrowed, a flash of annoyance seeping onto her face. She shook her head before saying, "More like you _knew_ that I need some one to talk to."

"Yes, just like _you_ knew that I was coming."

His response seemed to frustrate her as she leapt up off the boulder. Her shoulders were tense as she stared at him grimly.

"Just stay out of my head Edward." She said firmly.

He just sighed, finally wiping his face of that grin. A frown took its place.

"You know that I try to Alice, but your mind was practically screaming. How am I supposed to ignore that?" His frown grew more pronounced as he spoke. A deep rooted melancholy overtook his handsome features. Alice turned away from him and walked to the edge of the pond. A stoic expression lay carved into her face. She knew that he never intended to invade her privacy, but she still felt a tad violated whenever her brother used his 'gift'. She also knew that even though Edward felt thankful for his ability, he would much rather not know what everyone was thinking. It did get rather tedious. She should know all about that after all. Alice winced mentally at that thought. After a few more minutes of contemplative silence, she spoke.

"Forgive me, brother. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, and you're right. I could use somebody to talk to." She turned back around, a small smile gracing her features. "But for some reason I can't explain, I don't wish to talk to you about it."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. After a short pause he nodded his head.

"I see…then do you wish to talk to Rosalie or Esme perhaps?" He suggested. Even though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was bothering her he could see that she did not feel comfortable talking to him. He thought that she might feel better if she conversed with the female half of the family. It disappointed him, but he understood. He grew confused however, when Alice started shaking her head.

"No, and before you say anything let me tell you my reasoning." She paused. Her face turned thoughtful for a moment before continuing on. "I do want to talk to somebody about my troubles, but I just feel that none of our family, including Carlisle, would understand. I just get the feeling that some one outside of the coven would be better for this."

Edward's eyes widened in astonishment. Not even Carlisle? Their adoptive father who had seen more horrors than all his children combined? If Alice was saying such a thing then she must have been absolutely serious. Then the meaning of her last words slapped him in the face.

"Alice, are you insane? Outside of the coven! What are you thinking?" He hissed. He glared at her, his topaz eyes darkening until they were nearly black with rage. She just stared calmly at him, face blank.

"I don't know Edward what _am_ I thinking. Not even _I_ know anymore." The last parts of her words were whispered. Even with his incredible hearing he had trouble deciphering them. When he heard her, he lightened up his tone, but was still firm with his words.

"Alice, would you compromise our family for the sake of a foolhardy whim?" His voice came out as a plea. His eyes begged her for what he was hearing to be wrong. While she was standing in silence he heard her thoughts be broadcasted towards him.

_No Edward, I would never do such a thing, but I need to figure this out on my own. You shouldn't worry. I was merely suggesting a friend that is not part of our coven. Nothing more._

He heard her silence her thoughts then, blocking him out with random mutterings. He pondered her words before deciding to speak again.

"Very well. If you think it will help you with…whatever it is…then I guess you can find a…non coven friend." He said while hesitating. His smile resurfaced when he saw Alice breath a sigh of relief. He was just glad that their conflict was over. She was in fact his favorite sister and he didn't enjoy fighting with her. Nix the detail that Alice could be very scary when she was angry.

Alice smiled widely at him, an exuberant smile on her pixie-like features.

"Thank you, Edward."

He just shook his head in fake exasperation and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" He questioned good-naturedly.

Her mouth twitched and she erupted into melodic chuckles. She walked past him and headed straight for the forest's edge. She looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" She asked, a teasing lilt entering her voice. Somehow she managed to keep the slight depression from surfacing. His words hit deeper than she let him realize, but she didn't want to burden him with her fears. He wouldn't get it any way. _Yes, that's right Edward. I did know. And that's exactly the problem. _She kept this thought to herself, not letting him hear it.

Edwards only response to her question was another shake of his head before he took off to the trees. He sent her a challenging smile as he passed her. Alice just smirked, taking off right behind him into the brush. Their speeds were faster than any car or vehicle that they happened upon as they ran. The trees rushed passed them as vague blurs, their forms pale shadows as they swept through the area. They never lost control though, even at such deadly speeds. Their perfectly inhuman eyesight saw to that. As they zipped through the forest, one of the pale blurs surged ahead of the other one. The other blur stayed at the speed it was at, letting its partner take the lead. A few moments later both of them arrived at their mansion home. Alice appeared first with a triumphant grin, while Edward arrived a second later with an amused look in his eyes. She turned to look at him while cockily declaring, "I win. Just as I predicted." She crossed her arms smugly.

Edward rolled his eyes then remarked, "Only because I let you Alice."

She scoffed at that. "That's what they all say. You're just mad because I beat you Eddy boy." Edward winced when she called him that.

"Would you please refrain from using that dreadful nickname?"

"I don't see you complaining when your lover uses it."

He smirked at her.

"That's because I love him more than you. Hence the term _lover_." He gave her his widest smile, teeth gleaming in the light.

Suddenly, Alice got a far away look in her eyes. She bit her lip before looking down at her feet. Edward gazed at her in confusion before focusing on her thoughts.

_Do you think I'll ever find someone like that, Ed?_

Edward gave her a soft look and went over to her. He stared down at her in pity before placing his hands on her shoulders. He forced her to look into his eyes.

"I know you will." He whispered. He knew, if it were possible, she would have been crying in gratitude at his words. Instead she drew him into a hard hug. Her eyes shone with thanks for his actions. Abruptly, their heart-to-heart was interrupted as two of their siblings burst out of the house, bickering.

"I'm telling you Jasper, that woman was not a man!"

"And I'm telling you that it most certainly was!"

Rosalie Cullen huffed as she glared at her adopted brother. Her golden blonde hair seemed to twitch in annoyance as it matched her mood.

"Then how do you explain the breasts?" She asked snidely.

Jasper crossed his arms, and glared at her right back.

"They were rolls of fat I tell you!" He exclaimed.

"What about the blood?"

His face took on a look of confusion.

"What blood?"

She rolled her eyes before responding, "You know the blood I smelled in between its legs. Obviously she was on her period, which in case you've forgotten, doesn't happen to men!"

Jasper threw his arms up, exasperation coloring his tone. His honey locks fell over his face as he shook his head.

"Well maybe the guy is an axe-murderer with a fetish for dirty tampons! I'm telling you that it was a man!" He stopped suddenly, glancing at her with a strange expression. "Why exactly were you sniffing down there anyways?"

Rosalie stuttered and her eyes widened.

"I-It was unintentional! Besides, I just so happened to smell it when she passed me by!"

He looked skeptical, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Right"

She pursed her lips and glowered at him again.

"Look I don't care what you say; when Edward gets back I'm sure he'll agree with me."

They both seemed to snap out of their argument at the same time as they noticed they were no longer alone. On the front lawn stood Edward and Alice, both wearing amused looks on their faces. Jasper, excited both at the chance to prove Rosalie wrong and seeing his lover, leapt over to them. Rosalie followed behind with a confidant look on her face. Edward smiled when Jasper took the place by his side. Jasper mirrored his smile, ignoring Rosalie who was gagging in the background. Alice just giggled humorously at the scene.

"Okay, now let's have Edward's opinion on this matter." Rosalie put her hands on her hips and stared expectantly at her other brother.

Alice's giggles became louder as Edward raised his eyebrow at Rosalie. Soon Jasper was chuckling lowly too, as he took in the scene of his domineering sister staring down his unimpressed lover. Rosalie frowned and tapped her foot in impatience.

"Well," She said, "Are you going to, or not?"

Edward sighed and looked at Jasper with a suffering glance before turning back to her.

"Alright, just do it."

Rosalie beamed at him before shutting her eyes and visualized the source of her and Jasper's argument. Edward grimaced as the strong memory hit him. After a few seconds of this, Rosalie opened her eyes and watched him eagerly.

"So what do you think? Man or Woman?"

Alice burst into complete laughter after Rosalie said this. The serious expression on her elegant face was just too much to take. Jasper covered his laughs with coughs, a useless motion since their kind didn't get sick. Rosalie glared at them until they calmed down, her mouth clenched in anxious anticipation of what Edward would say. The aforementioned man just stood there, pondering over the image in his head. Suddenly, he gave Jasper an apologetic glance as he turned towards Rosalie.

"Sorry Jasper, but I'm going to have to go with woman."

Rosalie gave a victorious cry and Jasper looked dumbfounded, his smile completely wiped off his face. Rosalie poked him in the side as he started pouting.

"C'mon Jasper, don't be a sore loser."

He gave her an irritated look

"I'm not a sore loser."

"Oh, yes you are! You are such a-"

"Okay, why don't we all go inside now?" Edward interrupted, grabbing a hold of Jasper so he didn't try to murder their sister. Sure, Rosalie could be a bit overbearing at times, but no one deserved the gruesome death Jasper was imagining in his mind at the moment. Edward, with Jasper in tow, started towards the pristine mansion, glowering at Rosalie who kept taunting his lover. Alice shook her head, one last chuckle escaping her petite mouth. She started moving slowly, when an inexplicable feeling passed over her body. Sudden warmth invaded her chest followed by an icy cold. Her internal temperature was already freezing by human standards, but this felt even colder. It was almost painful in its intensity.

Unexpectedly, a vision appeared before her eyes, obscuring her sight into complete blackness. The details were blurry compared to the stark clarity of her usual visions, but she could still see certain details. In her mind's eye she could see a shadowy figure, black smoke twirling about it menacingly. She could smell its acrid stench billowing over her like a veil, suffocating everything it its path. The shadow began walking towards her, the shape constantly changing until it settled on one distinct form. A monstrous black wolf. Alice watched, paralyzed as it crept towards her, jowls pulling back over jagged teeth. It growled deep into its chest, a foreboding sound that promised pain and agony. Then it crouched low to the ground, huge muscles bunching into potential for destruction. In a flash it roared angrily, jumping after her as its jaws tried to close around her throat.

Then it was gone, disappearing as suddenly as it came. She collapsed to her knees, her form quaking. Never had she felt such fear from a vision before, and she never had such a reaction. It was probably the most peculiar one she had ever had as well. Even though she couldn't see when or where it was, she could still smell the suffocating fumes from that black smoke. That and the innate sense of danger she felt emanating from it. She shivered again, for the first time in her undead life feeling truly cold. _God, what was that…thing._ She dimly recalled the Quileute Indians, and their ability to take the form of a giant wolf. _Could it possibly be them?_ Even though it was entirely possible she didn't think that the tribe was capable of harboring such a monstrosity. That and it seemed impossible for her to 'see' them in her visions anyway. It was probably some type of rogue animal, or a new breed of werewolf. _God I hope not. We have problems with the wolves we already have._ She shook her head and stood back up stiffly. She breathed out a shaky sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alice?"

Startled, she turned quickly towards the noise. Her eyes landed on Jasper, staring worriedly at her from the doors.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She hesitated slightly, but nodded in affirmative.

"Yes I…I just had a weird thought. That's all." She knew he probably could tell she was lying, his own talent at controlling emotions reading her fear like an open book. If he knew he didn't call her on it though. He simply nodded weakly at her and turned back inside. He gave her a short glance over his shoulder.

"You know you can tell us anything right?"

She looked at him, panic settling over her features before disappearing. She recalled Edward's words from earlier as she stared at Jasper's apprehensive face. She took a steadying breath.

"Yeah, I know Jazz, I know."

He seemed to be comforted by her words and walked away, leaving Alice to her thoughts. Pushing away all thoughts of wolves and shadow smoke, she sped into the house. She didn't want to upset her family with this disturbing vision, and besides she didn't even know if it was real. Sure, her visions were usually always correct, but they were also subject to change. So far, all she had was the notion that a huge werewolf was going to appear soon. Even that was kind of sketchy, especially when she had no idea as to the place and time. In conclusion, she saw no need to bother the rest of her family.

_I should still probably talk to Carlisle though…_ As the head of the coven, Carlisle deserved to know of any and all possible threats to their lives. No matter the significance or importance, he had always wanted to be aware of anything abnormal. As such, her disconcerting vision would definitely count as something abnormal. She walked up the huge stairs up to her adoptive father's study, the polished, wooden floorboards not even making a sound. She glided over to the large cherry-wood doors. She waited patiently, knowing that Carlisle would call her in when he was ready. A moment later a deep, smooth voice registered from inside the room.

"Come in."

Alice opened the doors swiftly, and stepped inside the cozy study. Like most of the rooms in the mansion, it was spacious and well decorated. The deep red-orange of the walls, contrasted nicely with the white carpets and cherry-wood furniture. Carlisle sat at his desk in the right corner, his hand writing furiously across patient documents. When she shut the door behind her his hand came to an abrupt standstill. After a moment he set down his Montblanc pen on top of a beige folder, swiveling around in his leather work seat soon after. A disarming smile warmed his features as he gazed upon his daughter.

"What can I do for you Alice?" He spoke softly, voice painfully charming in its perfection.

She smiled back at him. Walking towards a leather loveseat, she gestured with her hands at the chair.

"May I?" She asked politely.

He nodded, and waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion. She smiled again and sat herself down into the loveseat. Carlisle waited until she was finished before speaking again.

"So what is it?"

Alice took in a deep breath, something that was more habitual than an actual need for air, and began her tale.

"This evening I had a very…disturbing vision. It was different than anything I had ever seen. Quite frankly…it scared me."

Carlisle frowned; his gold eyes bore into hers.

"It scared you? How different was it exactly?"

She cringed. The memory of the shadow figure and black smoke momentarily brought back her irrational fear. She calmed herself once again, not wishing to alert Jasper or Edward to her emotions. She shifted in her seat before bringing her eyes back up to Carlisle's.

"It didn't start in the way my visions usually do. It came without warning, without me calling up the power. I just suddenly felt warm, and then…cold."

"Cold?" He interrupted. His brow furrowed in concentration.

She nodded. "Yes, cold." She paused before starting her story again. "Then a vague picture formed in my mind. It wasn't at all clear like it should have been. There wasn't a sense of time, or a sense of location. Only a few details were distinguishable."

"Tell me what you can." Carlisle whispered seriously.

"Well, there was only one figure. At first it was shrouded in shadow and smoke. Both were as black as midnight. It was incredibly realistic. In fact I could smell the cloud of smoke as the figure came towards me. As you know, even though I can see the future I can't use my other senses."

"Yet another anomaly." He muttered faintly.

She tilted her head in agreement before continuing, "The next part of the vision was of the shadow approaching me. As it moved, its shape kept changing, never settling on one form, much like the surrounding smoke. Then…" She paused, "It stopped in front of me, the form taking a very distinct shape. A wolf. An enormous black wolf."

Carlisle looked up sharply at that.

"A Quileute?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, though I did think it was at first, it couldn't have been. For one it was twice the size of the wolves we're used to dealing with. Two, I have never been able to 'see' a Quileute wolf before. Not even indistinctly." She wrung her hands nervously, and looked at him with a worried expression. Carlisle's face was still smooth, his mouth set into a thoughtful line. After a moments silence he slowly stood from his seated position. His clothes crinkled as he straightened. He hummed an indecipherable tune as he walked to the large, double windows on the other side of the study. Alice waited patiently as he thought.

Then he spoke, "I'm assuming that I am the first person you talked to about this." He waited until she nodded before he spoke again, "You were right to do so, Alice. If you had told the others then they would have been on edge for weeks. Assuming we have that long."

Alice jerked her head up in fright.

"So you think that this monster will be coming to Forks?" Her voice was tight, and higher than usual in her fear.

Her 'father' laughed humorlessly. His jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed.

"You forget Alice, that we are also monsters."

She flinched slightly at his tone. Invoking Carlisle's anger was not her intention and even though his anger was more directed at his past deeds than her, she still felt it. He noticed her discomfort, and relaxed his stance slightly.

"Forgive my harshness, Alice. I merely wished to remind you that this being will not be the first fiend to enter Forks." He looked at the scenery in front of him. Alice followed his gaze. _It's raining again,_ she thought dully. The noise from the rain hitting the thick glass filled the silence in the room. Carlisle sighed then, and turned about to face his prophetic daughter.

"If it has no intention of harming us or any humans, then I see no need to take action. If it does however…then we will be prepared to fight it. When that time comes I expect you to comply fully."

Alice frowned at that. "What makes you think I won't comply?"

"It's just a saying Alice; I meant nothing by it." He chuckled. Suddenly, the somber mood lifted, leaving two smiling vampires in its place. Carlisle blurred back over to his desk, and picked up a pile of reports when he sat back down.

"Now run along and enjoy the rest of your day." He said lightly, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture.

Alice just laughed at him and replied, "Don't you mean the rest of my eternity?"

She walked out of his office, a smile brightening her features as she heard Carlisle's responding chortle. She danced towards the stairwell letting her chaotic thoughts drift away. Passing by a near by mirror, she checked her reflection. She straightened her light blue blouse, and white skirt, simply enjoying her life as Carlisle said she should. Her eyes caught her reflection's, noticing the darker tint to their usual light ocher. She was dimly aware of the slight burn in her throat. _I suppose I haven't had a descent meal in a while. Then again all this worrying has gotten to me._ She cocked her head to the side and held her chin in a thinking position. _Well, a tiny snack wouldn't hurt anything. Maybe a rabbit or a doe? _She walked towards the stairs, so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't see Esme dusting one of the paintings.

"Hello Alice. How was your day today?" asked her adoptive mother. The deep brown of Esme's hair framed her face beautifully as she smiled. Alice looked up at her, returning her pleasantry.

"It was nice, but I was just thinking of going out to fetch a snack. I haven't really eaten in a little while."

Esme bobbed her head compassionately.

"Alright but be careful dear, I don't want you getting into trouble while you're out there."

"Her, get into trouble?" A deep booming voice sounded from above.

They both looked up as Emmett, the second oldest brother, lay dangling from the entry room fan. A feather duster was gripped tightly in his left hand and a pink apron clung to his body as he inspected Alice with a snort.

"She's too short to get into any _real_ danger." He snickered.

Alice glared at him before crossing her arms in a huff.

"This coming from the behemoth hanging from the ceiling like a monkey." She shot back at him.

His massive frame quaked with laughter, the fan shaking in protest as he did so. Alice couldn't help but laugh in return. The sight of her mammoth brother hanging upside down with a feather duster and a pink apron was too hilarious. Even Esme was chuckling quietly. Emmett quieted down before saying, "Hey it's not my fault! Esme sent me to work after she saw me throwing mud balls in the backyard."

Esme raised her eyebrows at him. "Only after one of them hit my fresh batch of laundry. Besides, there never can be too much cleaning done around the house."

Emmett pouted and Alice giggled in amusement. She skipped towards the door, responding to their goodbyes with a brief wave. Once she was outside, she skipped off into the night. Her form blurred into a white flash as she darted into the trees. Traveling further and further away, she continued her line of thought from earlier.

_Yes, a doe would be just fine._

* * *

A/N: So the good news is, is that I updated (Yay updating!) but the bad news is I'm going to Mexico for a week. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to access the internet while I'm there so you'll have to make due with this for a while. Sorry in advance. Anyways, we finally get to see the Cullens! And aren't they a fun bunch? (sorta) As you can see, Bella is a pyrokinetic (it's an understated theme, but it's there) werewolf with anger issues, and Alice is a marose vampire with boredom issues. One quick note is that Alice can't simply turn off her power, visions come and go depending on severity or importance. She can choose to ignore them, but its like having an uber migraine if she does. (Hence her broody-ness). And yes, I went there and made Jasper and Edward lovers. I was just too lazy to come up with an OC and I really hate adding unnessessary backstories. I also didn't want to mess with the plot line I have planned out, which kind of needed them to have some type of loving relationship. So...eh. Review if you want. :)

~Puppy out.


	3. Meeting

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Greetings from Cancun, Mexico! I was able to set up the internet via CasaMagna services(paid) so I should be able to update like usual. Unfortunately updates will be slower because they are undergoing revision (I'm my own beta so there are mistakes). To those who care the plot is moving forward now that we got a glimpse into the lives of our characters. Thanks to those who reviewed and like always review if you want.

~Puppy out.

* * *

Ch. 3- Meeting

_Pain. Unbearable, blinding pain. Thrashing around, trying to escape the invisible agony. Limbs constricted with a strait jacket. The helpless feeling of no escape. Drugs seeping into the bloodstream, dulling the senses of perception, yet still that pain remains. Thoughts repeat in the mind. Always a word. Only one word._

_Why…?_

_And never an answer. Only one thing is certain. The heart-wrenching ache_ _spreads. From the toes and head, spreading till it reaches the heart. A body fights harder. Writhing against the restraints. Denial seeps in gradually. Overwhelmingly. _

_This isn't real!_

_This can't be happening!_

_Yet it is. And for now there is no escaping it. No way to shy away from the ever constant agony. Sobs of desperation sound throughout the dark room. No one responds. There is no pity in oblivion. No respite from this hell. The word repeats again._

_Why…?_

_Still no answer. A sudden silence over takes the area. Even the body is immobile. Time stops. And starts again as a shriek of pain echoes with the sound of flesh being shredded. The wet sound of blood slaps against linoleum. The body moves frantically. Trying to move away from the invisible madness. But it can not get away. Can never leave this place. Anger erupts. Pain is forgotten. Only in this haze of rage can it be gone. If only temporarily. The word repeats again. A new strength is found._

_WHY?_

_And finally the darkness answers._

_**Because those with sight without vision deserve blindness.**_

_The strength fades, and the body is torn apart in a shower of blood. _

_The darkness speaks again, its voice deepening until it is distinctly male._

_**Can you escape this fate…Lyca…?**_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella awoke in a fright, her limbs twisted deeply in the red sheets. Her face was trembling and covered in sweat. Her body was shaking terribly in fear. She could feel her wolf clawing at its restraints, straining to escape its fleshy cage. She bent her head over her body and dug her hands into her sides. She would not succumb to the beast. Not now. Not in her new home. She gasped as she felt the wolf finally cease its fury. Her body awoke with a new wave of shivers as the aftershock crept through her. All that was left was her fear, and the memory of that nightmare. She ran a hand through her sweaty locks.

_Fuck_

Her brain flashed back to the unsettling dream. She could still hear the blood as it crashed onto the floor. She could still feel the incredible agony as her arm was ripped out of its socket. Bella felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom in the hall, stumbling through her sheets and crashing into the door briefly. She yanked the bathroom door open, and leapt inside. Bella barely made it to the toilet as bile projected out of her throat and mouth. She could feel the stomach acid burn her esophagus, making the experience much more unpleasant. She clutched her hands to the porcelain bowl, gasping for air. Bella swallowed down the new wave of bile that threatened to eject as she stood again.

Shakily she made her way to the sink, looking into the mirror. Her reflection was a ghastly sight. Her hair was knotted and drenched in sweat. Her face was pale and had bits of vomit stuck to the side of her mouth. Her eyes held a haunted look to them, the multicolored irises red-rimmed with dark bags underneath her eyelids. Bella passed a hand over her rumpled clothes. _God, I look like shit_, she thought with a wince.

Bella turned on the faucet, and splashed her face with water. She rubbed the bile from her mouth and rinsed to get the rank taste from her taste buds. After she accomplished this she turned off the sink. She stood hunched over it. Bella did not look up at her reflection again, not wanting to see how chaotic she looked. She did not want to be reminded of what that dream did to her. Bella took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. In a swift movement she slammed her fist against the wall, cracking it. _That's the second time I've had that fucking dream. _The troubled girl looked up. _In less than twenty-four hours too._ She sighed. Bella unclenched her fist slowly, wincing as she spied the damage she did to the tiled wall. Her abnormal strength was quite inconvenient at times. _Oh, well. I'll just tell Charlie that I slipped and knocked my head against it or something._

Bella sighed again, glancing at her reflection as she did so. It was obvious that she needed to change her clothes. The ones she was in were drenched in sweat, crumpled from tossing and turning in her sleep. Bella shook her head and tugged on the collar of her black shirt. _And this is one of my favorites too._ Spotting her reflection again her eyes caught the huge marks at her throat. She frowned. Bringing her left hand up, Bella ran her fingers down the three prominent scars. _They're redder than they usually are._ They were received just before her first phase into a wolf.

She had always looked at them as a testament to her inhumanity. Mostly because no human could have survived the wound she sustained. The scars were long, stretching just underneath her chin to all the way across the right side of her neck. Their form was in the shape of jagged claws, the tissue a paler color than the rest of her tan skin. Now though, they were an angry red, a color that had not appeared since when they first healed. _Should this worry me?_ She shrugged. It did not really bother her either way. _Just as long as they don't reopen again._ She grimaced at that thought.

Turning off the light, Bella exited the bathroom. She walked quietly back to her bedroom, not wanting to awaken Charlie from his slumber. When Bella entered her room again she looked outside out of reflex. The sky was still dark; the inky blackness of the night coating the forestry. Bella went over to her window, lifting her hand and pressing it against the cool glass. She noted that the rain had stopped; a fact that pleased her immensely. The small water droplets on the glass were dried now except a few stray drops that formed minuscule rivers cascading to the bottom. Bella stared at them silently, taking in the silence of the moment.

Suddenly, a small rumble erupted from her stomach. She blinked before patting her stomach sheepishly. Usually, because of her werewolf metabolism, she ate ravenously and often. Because of her previous exertions, her belly was now completely empty. It was no wonder that her stomach would protest its barren state. _Guess I should go out and get something,_ she thought with a grumble. Momentarily, she pondered raiding the fridge downstairs, but she knew Charlie might notice. _Especially if it's completely empty._ Bella laughed quietly, knowing that her father would probably freak out if she did such a thing.

Rubbing her head, she looked out into the night. To her the forest was beckoning her like a siren's call, seductive and inviting. Bella could feel the wolf stir again; the prospect of a fresh kill entering her mind. She licked her lips, giving a feral smile. It had been a long time since she let the beast loose, and these past days had only added to her tension. Letting the wolf roam free for a while wouldn't really harm anything. Except, of course, some unlucky forest creatures. Growing more and more warm to the idea, Bella went over to the dresser. She took off her shirt and pants, throwing them on top of the wooden drawers without looking. When she was done she stretched leisurely, enjoying the way her body felt without the confines of her clothing. Bella then turned her attention back to the window, her smile growing wider. She opened it, growling in pleasure as the cold wind swept across her bare, heated body.

In a movement that was too quick for the human eye, she leapt to the ground. Briefly she soared through the air, arms spread out to her sides. As she hit the moist earth below her feet didn't make even the smallest of sounds, her body too practiced to do so. Out of reflex she looked around quickly, making sure no one was around to see her phase. Satisfied, she took off into the forest; her form shifting in a blur as she ran. In a span of about a second her shape had reformed into the lithe, powerful form of her wolf. Giant paws thundered against the wet ground, forming large indents. She lifted her large, furry head and let loose a long howl of joy. Nature itself seemed to answer her as the wind blew wildly against her dark fur and the trees rustled pleasantly. She gave a short bark in response before running even faster through the trees. In this form she felt the most comfortable. In this form she felt _free._

Bella lifted her snout and inhaled, the scents of the forest flooding through her senses. She could smell the damp earth beneath her claws. She could smell the surrounding flora as they produced pollen. The most important thing though, she could smell the animals all around her, teasing her with their scents. The thought of sinking her fangs into those mouthwatering animals was almost too much to take. A growl erupted deeply from her chest as she inhaled again. Then, she caught it; the scent of a family of deer just begging for her attention.

Bella slowed her pace down to a brisk walk, body lowered into a prowl. She buried her muzzle into the wet grass. Sniffing, she caught the faint scent of the animals, nearly washed away by the past rain. _Two adults and two fawns._ Bella sniffed around again. After about a moment, she could tell that three of the deer went off in one direction while the last one seemed to go alone. _Perfect._ She lifted her muzzle up, tongue lolling out in anticipation of a fresh kill. Bella ran off in the direction of the lone deer, her nose sniffing through the air every so often. Five minutes later, she stopped. She dipped her nose into the ground again before looking to the right of her. There it stood. The deer she was tracking. It was actually a very unassuming animal to look at, but beautiful in its own way. The light brown coat of the deer, which after further observation seemed to be a female, glittered in the moon light. Its slender head was bent down into the small pond it rested in front of, lapping at the clear water.

Bella crouched her massive body down, her ears pinned to the back of her head. Slowly she started to move, careful to watch her step. Her paws bent the grass beneath it soundlessly as she crept slowly forward. The doe didn't seem to notice her approach, still drinking its fill. When she was about ten feet away from the animal, the wolf stopped her approach. Bunching her muscles, Bella crouched even lower into the earth. Adrenaline pumped through her hotly, veins pulsing with molten heat. Her furry frame seemed to quake with anticipation, hackles rising as she tensed. She opened her jaws slowly, her white fangs making an impressive sight as they were slowly revealed. _Here is where I make my kill,_ she thought gleefully. Just as she was about to pounce on the unsuspecting doe, her prey was taken from her cruelly by a tiny black form. The unknown figure seemed to come out of nowhere as it latched itself violently on top of the deer. It ripped into the poor animal's throat, the scent of fresh blood tainting the air.

Bella widened her eyes in astonishment. Her furry body dropped to the ground in her dumbfounded state. _What the Hell…? _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice sighed in exasperation; her search for a reasonable meal was fruitless so far. She was never the best hunter out of the family, despite her ability to see the future. She was an excellent tracker when it came to people, but when it came to hunting animals it seemed she was a bit lacking. _Although the forest does seem a bit empty tonight_, she thought. It was true. The forest was abnormally quiet and still. Not even the avian wildlife made a noise. The only company she had was the harsh wind, blowing her spiky locks wildly. It was as if they were all hiding, their danger instinct on high alert.

Alice pursed her lips and inhaled the air as she ran. She tried to scent out anything edible in the area. Usually her family took weekly trips out to local mountain ranges; the animals were bigger and more plentiful that way. Unfortunately, Alice had missed last week's trip, her personal worries causing her hunger to disappear temporarily. Now, that forgotten thirst came back ten-fold. Her throat burned with need as she ran through the trees. Then, she finally caught something. Alice stopped abruptly, her frame becoming rock still. She checked the air again to be sure. With the rain and the wind you could never be too certain. Sure enough, it was still there. _The scent of a deer_. She smiled widely. _Looks like I'll be getting that doe after all._ She took off like a rocket. According to her heightened senses it was just a little ways away. Her throat throbbed again as the scent became stronger.

In the span of a few seconds she was about twenty feet away from said animal. Hiding behind a large Cyprus tree, she poked her head out behind the bark and watched as the small doe dipped its head down into the water. Her mouth twitched as she idly thought the animal was adorable. _My favorite flavor, _she laughed silently. Alice took a step toward it, the thirst almost unbearable now, but stopped. She stood ramrod straight. A strange warmth flooded through her body. It bathed her in its heat, almost uncomfortably so. Then it disappeared as soon as it arrived. Icy coldness took it place in her body. _God not again, _Alice thought despairingly. She clenched her eyes shut, prepared to will away the vision that accompanied this feeling before. After a few more seconds of waiting, it still didn't appear. Alice opened her eyes again. _What…?_ Although she was thankful she did not see anything, Alice was still confused. She ran a hand through her short hair, a flustered frown on her lips. _Okay…wonder what that was about._ Alice shook her head, telling herself that she would think about it later.

The little vampire twisted back towards her prey. Her dark eyes focused on her target before tensing her legs. Then she pounced. The deer didn't even have time to become aware of her before Alice sunk her teeth into its neck, supple skin breaking beneath her teeth. The blood gushed into her mouth, giving her burning throat respite. Alice brought her hands up underneath the animal as she sucked viciously, cradling it as if it were a newborn babe. She groaned in relief, her overpowering thirst finally being quenched. Alice felt the animal give a brief shudder as it exhaled its last breath of life. She clamped down harder, teeth digging in deep. Bringing her left hand up, she placed it underneath the deer's jaw. In a swift movement she twisted it sharply, breaking its neck. The loud crunch satisfied the demon within her, a frightening joy welling within her chest. More of the thick liquid gushed blissfully into her mouth.

Then her moment of ecstasy was ruined as her nose caught a strange scent. Without breaking away from the deer, she smelled the area around her. The weird aroma was a combination of peppermint and cigarette smoke. _What is-_

Suddenly a huge black mass collided into her. The sound of it hitting her body was like thunder, echoing through the forest sharply. She skidded across the ground like a skipping stone, her body digging up the earth as she plowed through it. She came to an abrupt stop as her body collided into a tree, denting its thick bark as if it were tinfoil. Debris from the collision floated around her in a fine cloud of earthy dust, cloaking her body in brown darkness. Alice groaned painfully, the sound coming out a pitiful whimper. Her body rested against the heavily cracked tree, her head feeling like a cotton wad. Fuzzily, she shook her head, standing up shakily. A deep, rumbling growl came from across the meadow, filling the vampire with abject horror. Alice looked up, scared what she would find. She was not disappointed.

What stood about twenty feet away from her was the monster of her visions. Its huge form was covered in glossy black fur, the only exception being the grey patches of fur that wrapped around its neck like claws. Its body towered over her, easily fifteen feet in height. Alice watched in horrified fascination as the wolf crept toward her, staring at her intensely. She could see the powerful muscles flexing underneath the fur as it came closer, emanating strength and danger.

Alice looked timidly up into its narrowed eyes. She gasped in surprise. What she saw was not one color of irises, but two. The left eye was a deep red-brown, almost crimson in the moonlight. The other was a startling gold color, even more vibrant than her usual tawny eyes. Alice, despite her mind-numbing fear, thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Alice was snapped out of her musings as the creature stalked towards her forebodingly. She took a step back uneasily as the beast growled at her again. _Emmett was wrong. It seems my height just brings __**more**__ trouble to me._ Alice braced herself for another attack when the wolf crawled even closer. _Ha ha, Emmett._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella was surprised. No, it was more like she was flat out on her face stunned. It was the only way to describe the shock she felt as the mysterious creature latched on to her prey. _Her_ prey. Bella shook herself out of her stupor with a furious growl. She glared in indignant anger at the being, watching crossly as it brought the deer closer to its body. _It was __me__ who tracked this deer! It was __me__ who decided it to be my meal! It was rightfully mine!_ Her fury built the longer she watched the creature. Her jaws snapped angrily at the air. _It was __**Mine!**_

Bella cracked when she saw the irritating fiend snap the deer's neck. In less than a second she was soaring through the air, her low growl building until it was a great roar. Heavily, she slammed into the small creature, furry body crashing into hard flesh. Her giant form knocked it across the little meadow easily, the sound of their colliding bodies trembled pleasingly in her ears. She gave a triumphant roar as she watched the loathsome organism crash into a tall Cyprus tree, earthy debris blowing around her chaotically. Bella glared into the brown cloud, trying to see the aftermath of her handiwork. She stared in dissatisfaction as the life form seemed to shake her attack off before getting up again. Her brief euphoria vanished. _Damn, must be tougher than I thought, _she growled mentally. Now that she thought about it though, most living beings couldn't survive such a beating. Let alone be barely affected by it. Bella narrowed her eyes warily. Slowly she made her way toward it, the dust around her clearing as she approached. Suddenly she stopped, shock flooding through her body at the sight before her. Bella's hackles rose as she stared incredulously at the being. _It can't be…_

Standing in front of Bella, was a human girl. A girl that for all intents and purposes looked like a regular seventeen-year old. Her clothes were torn in the impact yet they clung to her petite frame nicely, showing tantalizing curves. Her skin was extremely pale in the moonlight, almost the shade of fresh snow. Her hair was jet black in color, arranged in a short and spiky style so that it barely grazed the underside of her chin. Her face was pixie-like, abnormal in its perfection and beauty. In fact everything about the girl was beautiful. _Especially her eyes,_ Bella thought idly. The girl's irises were a tawny ocher, twinkling with an inner fire that drew Bella closer. When the girl took a step back, Bella shook herself out of her enchanted stupor. She growled in annoyance. _So what if she's pretty, she's obviously not human._ Bella focused her attention back on the girl. She put her muzzle into the air and inhaled deeply, retrieving the female's scent from the wind. If Bella had any more doubts about the girl's inhumanity, they were erased with her scent. The small beauty exuded a unique fragrance that didn't contain any human odor. The aroma was sweet, almost sickly so. _It_ _reminds me of those sour patch candies, _Bella thought, shaking her muzzle.

After her observation of the girl was over, Bella tensed her muscles and slowly made her way over to the being. She growled lowly in warning as the petit girl seemed to be preparing to attack. Bella sent a warning bark toward her as she took a step forward. The small female seemed to be undaunted though. She just bent her knees and stared at Bella intensely. _Whatever she is, she's got guts, _Bella begrudgingly thought.

Unexpectedly, just after she finished her brief musings, the girl seemed to disappear from in front of her. Bella blinked in confusion. _What…?_ Then she was pushed violently from her side into the ground, the earth and grass giving way beneath her as her hulking frame skidded across it. She felt her body suddenly became submerged with cold water, drenching her fur completely.

Bella panicked as she thrashed around underwater. She thrusted her head around, and tried to feel around for the bottom of the pond. Finally, she was able to get a foothold in the mud, bending her back legs to bring herself to the surface. Her form crashed through the water with a huge splash, water soaring through the air in all directions. Bella stood there angrily, the water just rising to the half of her muscled chest. Tilting her head up to the sky, she let out a loud roar which echoed through the forest menacingly, frightening a family of crows as they flew above.

Bella quickly set her head forward and looked around her frantically, seeing nothing but the greenery. Bella spun around again. Still, she saw nothing. She gave an angered cry. _How dare that insolent…disgusting…thing?_ Bella twitched her tail in aggravation, flinging more water into the grass. She curled her lips around her fangs. Bella gave one last glare at the surrounding trees, and leapt out of the water with a giant leap. She snorted in disgust as she felt the water drip off of her figure. _I can't believe it did that. _She crouched down, and shook her body violently, flinging the remaining water off of her. Bella stood straight again and perked her ears. She listened intently for any sign of the infuriating being, but only heard the wind as it rustled the trees. Disappointed, Bella lowered her head and growled. She flicked her tail. _Coward._

She gave the wolf equivalent of a sigh, before glancing at the abandoned deer carcass. Bella grunted and took the animal by the neck with her powerful jaws. Dragging it over to a tree, she pondered over what to do with it. Without the thrill of the kill, it seemed like a hollow victory to her. Even though she got to fill her belly, the simple idea of something else killing it stabbed at her pride. Her stomach rumbled in protest as Bella stared at the carcass stubbornly. After five minutes of deliberating, she finally came to a decision.

Glaring at the doe for another time, Bella bowed her head over it. She searched intently for the spot where the girl had latched on, narrowing her eyes when she found the two puncture holes. Then she seized the deer by the throat. With a violent jerk of her head, she ripped its throat out. The blood that was left in the animal sprayed onto her muzzle; the blood stained her teeth till they shone burgundy red. Bella chewed her meal leisurely, enjoying the crunch of bone and skin as they succumbed underneath her dagger-like teeth. In her mind, it was the aggravating creature that was being thoroughly devoured. She saw the girl's blood being spilt as she tore into the animal's hide. She saw the small beauty's legs being torn apart by her fangs as she acted out the events in her head. After a few more moments of viciously tearing the corpse to shreds, Bella stopped.

She stared at her handiwork proudly. Bits of bone and skin, with the exception of the head, were all that was left of the doe. Bella glanced at the untouched cranium, and faced it. She roared defiantly, about to rip it apart in her pride induced rage. However, she stopped abruptly when she met the animal's glassy eyes. Bella stared, not seeing glassy brown, but shimmering gold gazing back at her. She saw a halo of black hair, a few strands dipping onto a smooth pale forehead. She saw perfect features set upon an angelic face, and Bella felt her heart lurch.

Shaken, Bella stepped away from the deer's head. She plopped herself down into the warm earth. _Why…?_ She thought dismally. _Why can't I do it? What is so special about that girl to bring such a reaction out of me?_ She reflected back on the female's face, admitting silently to herself that she thought that the girl was extremely attractive. It was a staggering realization to her. Before, Bella had never thought anyone was even moderately good looking. She treated mostly everyone with indifference. Regardless if other people deemed them attractive or not, she never paid people any special attention. _Great, my first 'crush' is on an inhuman midget._ Bella sighed again. _And a girl at that too._ Her tail thumped against the grass, causing a flurry of white bugs to scatter in the air. She stared at them in contemplative silence.

A moment later, she slowly rose up from her prone position. Bella glared up into the night sky, noticing for the first time that the sun had begun to rise. She reflected over her recent revelation, before starting back home in a huff. _Not as if I'm going to act on this._ Her paws thudded against the ground dully._ Who says I'm even going to see her again?_ She walked on, her head bowed over with vague lethargy. _Who says I even want to?_ After an hour of trekking through the underbrush, Charlie's house finally came into view. Bella barely noticed. _Besides, it's only a physical appeal anyway._

Done with her musings, she looked up at the house she now called home. She checked the windows for any signs of life. After inspecting the blazing sky, she surmised that it was about five in the morning. Soon, Charlie would be getting up for work, and she definitely did not want him knowing of her nightly excursion. With this in mind, she jumped up into the tree across from her window. Then, using the branch as a spring board, catapulted into the open pane. Midair, Bella changed swiftly back into her human form, landing on all fours. She felt her muscles ache pleasantly as she stood up from her position, but ignored the usually enjoyable sensation. Her mind was spinning too much to fully appreciate it.

Bella walked over to her suitcase, deciding to get ready for the day since it was too late to go back asleep. Her motions were almost mechanical, as if the thoughts in her head were too chaotic for her to respond with emotion. She pulled on a fresh black tank top and white knee length shorts, the hem of them torn in the same manner as her jeans. She stared at herself in the mirror, picking up a brush and combing her hair demurely. Using long strokes, she combed the tangles out of her hair. Back in forth she went, never breaking her smooth rhythm.

Then she paused, gazing at her reflection again. For a second, she was completely still, but then her eyes narrowed angrily. Bella clenched her teeth together and griped her brush with a shaking hand. Rapidly, she cocked her hand back and threw it to the other side of the room. The brush hit the wall with a loud crack, splitting into two pieces. On the other side of the room, Bella was still quaking in anger. Rage burned through her hotly. _Why?_

No one answers.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice ran frantically. Fear pulsed through her body like a forest fire, consuming her mind with whispered mutterings of death. She was past rational thought, her only idea being to run away as fast as she could. Nothing else mattered, but escape. It was an impulsive decision to run away. As it was also an impulsive decision to provoke the massive beast. She was berating herself now, not believing that she mad such a idiotic move. Alice remembered in stark clarity how she made the quick decision to take the wolf head on.

She recalled how much sense it made at the time to try and overcome it. It was a foolhardy decision in the end. When she rushed the behemoth, it had taken all of her strength to push it into the pond a few feet away. Much to her disgruntlement and surprise, she came to a horrifying conclusion. She quickly realized that her strength was no match for the creature, a being which had effortlessly tossed her like a rag doll. Fear overrode her senses then. Alice panicked, and soon made another short sided judgment. While the beast was distracted with the pond, she dashed in the opposite direction, never looking back.

Alice cursed her luck, hardly believing that the monster from her visions was here in Forks. She had assumed that she had more time before it arrived in her current home. Alice certainly didn't expect her vision to only give her a few hours in warning. She didn't allow herself to brood on it though, after all; what's done is done. If the thing had arrived in Forks then her only option would be to inform Carlisle, and pray that her family would be able to take it down.

_I just wish it wasn't so close to town though._ She winced as she thought of all the unsuspecting humans that could become food for the monster. At that idea, Alice almost turned herself around, but stopped herself. _I can't help anyone if I can't even help myself._ So she ran on, ignoring the frantic thoughts in her head.

Five minutes later, she was back at the mansion. She did not stop at the lawn though, instead she continued her path straight into the house. Alice ignored the pretense of knocking and simply blurred into Carlisle's office. When she saw him, he was still hunched over his desk, slightly startled from her sudden reappearance. Alice didn't give him a chance to speak.

"It's here!" She shouted hysterically.

Carlisle looked at her strangely for a moment before crossing his hands over his knees. He frowned in confusion.

"Exactly what is here?" He said calmly.

Alice stared at him incredulously.

"The big bloody wolf from my vision, that's what!"

Carlisle's eyes widened considerably. He stared at her in disbelief, his eyes beseeching hers for confirmation. Alice stared right back, nodding to his unspoken question. After, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up quickly.

"If that is true then you need to tell me when and how you came to this conclusion." He spoke gravely. Alice only nodded again, and opened her mouth to speak when Carlisle held up his hand.

"Wait," he said, "I want you to tell your story to the whole family."

Alice hesitated for a moment, before agreeing with her father figure. Although she did not want her family to freak out, which they were almost guaranteed to do, she knew that they needed to be informed. This information could not be kept under wraps, especially if the safety of their well beings is concerned.

"Good, then we'll call a family meeting and you can enlighten the situation." Carlisle said seriously. He walked out of the office, and gestured for Alice to follow behind him. She admired his ability to keep his features stoic despite his emotions. She knew that he must be as panicked as she was, but unlike her could reign in his body's natural reaction. Alice, however, could not keep her from wringing her hands nervously. Her eyes darted around her in anxious expectation, as if the beast from earlier could pop out of nowhere.

As they reached the downstairs level, they noticed that most of their family was already gathered. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up on the living room couch, watching a random sitcom. Esme was still cleaning around the house, her hands a blur as she wiped the coffee table. Only Edward and Jasper were missing from the gathering. _No doubt doing 'couple's stuff' in their room. _Normally Alice would be slightly jealous of their obvious affection for each other, the fact that she didn't have a significant other nagging at her. At this moment though, she was more worried about her family's reaction to the monumental news. Esme noticed them as soon as they reached the bottom step.

"Carlisle it's good for you to finally get out of your office." Esme smiled at her husband, taking the sting out of her words. Carlisle just briefly laughed and took her into his arms.

"Normally, my dear, I would engage you in our usual banter. Unfortunately I have pressing news for the family." Carlisle kissed her head soundly. Esme crinkled her brow in worry.

"What news do you speak of, love?" Esme turned to look at Alice, the furrow in her brow deepening.

"And when did you get back from your hunt, Alice?" Esme asked.

Carlisle drew her attention back to him. He tilted her head so that she could meet his eyes. He spoke, voice soothing.

"Well, you see that is part of the news. I believe, however, that Alice would be better to inform you. It is after all her tale."

Everyone looked at Alice at the same moment. Even Rosalie and Emmett were listening now. Alice just stared at her feet. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her family stare at her. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"We need the whole family here before I begin," She said, "Ed and Jasper need to know what happened too."

"Why, what happened?"

Everyone turned towards the stairs, seeing Edward standing there with Jasper right behind him. The two aforementioned people stared at their sister in burning curiosity. She knew that they were even more worried than Esme. She was sure that Edward was searching her scattered mind and that Jasper was reading the dread in her emotions. Alice winced, slightly disappointed that her attempt at stalling failed. Now her whole family was gazing at her. Carlisle coughed, forcing their attention back on him.

"As you all may know, Alice went out hunting this evening with the intention of banishing her thirst. Since she did not accompany us on our weekly trip last Friday, it became crucial for her to feed. While she was out, a…incident took place."

Emmett raised his hand. Carlisle raised his eyebrow, and signaled for him to speak his mind. Emmett smiled goofily and bounced up.

"Well…I was just wondering why _you_ can't tell us Carlisle." Emmett said, catching on to Alice's discomfort. The rest of the family nodded in agreement, Rosalie beaming with apparent pride at one of her husband's rare brilliant moments. Carlisle sighed and glanced at Alice briefly.

"Firstly, it's not my story to tell. Secondly, Alice herself has not told me the exact specifics of her encounter. In truth, I know only a little more than you do." He said calmly.

"Oh." Emmett scratched his head sheepishly and sat down again. Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"It's okay honey, I thought it was a good question anyway." she said, patting his thigh in a placating gesture. Emmett's goofy smile came back, while Carlisle just cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, while I can't tell you, Alice certainly can. If you would…" He trailed off, pinning his gaze on his brunette daughter. Alice hesitated, but walked over to the center of the living room after a moment. Sitting down onto a black leather couch, Alice sighed. She looked around the room. Edward and Jasper had sat down in the white loveseat to the left of her. While Rosalie, Emmett, and now Esme sat in the couch to her right. Carlisle still somberly stood at the entrance. They all stared at her in worried curiosity. Taking a deep breath, Alice began her tale.

"Well…I suppose I should start at the beginning. Earlier this evening I had a disturbing vision…"

For the next half hour Alice told her family of her adventure. She started with describing the odd feeling she got from the visions and also of the shadow wolf. She related the story of how scared she felt and of telling Carlisle of her vision. Alice also told them of her excursion into the forest for food, stopping just when she finished relating to them of her encounter with the dark beast. When she was done they all stared in astonishment. It was silent for a few minutes before hell broke loose.

"What do you mean it's already here?"

"Alice, how could you keep this from us?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"When I said you were too short for trouble, I didn't mean for you to take it as a personal challenge!"

"Everyone, silence!"

All of the family quieted immediately, turning their attention to Carlisle. He raised his hands, signaling for everyone to remain silent as he spoke.

"Now, I want all of you to calm down and think rationally. We have more important issues than your incessant bickering. Besides, it was I who requested Alice to keep quiet about her visions." Everyone except Esme looked guiltily at Alice. Esme herself just smiled at her, being the only one to not overreact. Alice, who was cringing from her family's rapid questions, slowly relaxed. Once the family had calmed down, Carlisle began to speak again.

"With this new threat we should remain focused. I want all of us to take shifts looking around Forks. Search the forest, search every dark alley. I want this wolf to be observed at all times possible. If we should find out that it means the community harm, then we will band together and fight."

Carlisle ended his speech, making sure to make eye contact with each member of his family. Everyone nodded gravely in response. Edward pursed his lips in concentration, staring at Alice as he did so. She kept her gaze focused on Carlisle, not wanting meet her brother's gaze. Alice surmised that he was trying to dig into her mind for more information. She knew he was still angry at her for not confiding in him, but unlike the others he understood at some level. So she wasn't too worried.

"Now, I believe we should all relax for the rest of the night. We will start shifts tomorrow." With a dismissive nod of his head, Carlisle concluded the meeting. Edward and Jasper rose and flickered out of site. Rosalie and Emmett did the same thing. Esme, after giving Alice a motherly smile, walked over to her husband's side. Carlisle smiled at her as he turned to Alice.

"The same goes for you Alice. Try not to worry about this until the sun rises, okay?"

Alice gave a weak nod. Satisfied, Carlisle and Esme slowly went up the stairs at a human pace. Alice watched them somberly. She sighed, staring at the white carpet beneath her feet. _They want me to relax? How can I, especially when I know that Forks is no longer safe?_ She ran her fingers through her soft, spiky locks. In a quick movement, she changed her position on the couch. She laid herself down onto the leather till she was perfectly horizontal. For a few moments, all she did was stare at the ceiling. With her amazing eyesight she counted all the tiny bumps that prevented it from being smooth. It was simplistic exercise, but it helped her to forget the thoughts buzzing in her head.

However, it could not stop the vivid image of the powerful beast to surface. She recalled the rippling muscles underneath the midnight fur. She remembered the ease in which it tossed her around. Most of all, she remembered its intense heterochromatic eyes. The gold and burgundy irises glared at her from the depths of her mind. Alice could still feel the animosity that emanated from them. Yet, for some reason unknown to her, she felt inexplicably drawn. Although she will never admit it, she wanted to get closer to the creature, if only to stare at those brilliant eyes. _They really were pretty. I almost wish I could talk to it so I know how it got those eyes...Almost._ Alice looked at the living room window across the room. Streams of daylight were starting to peek in, and the birds had begun to chirp their morning song.

She vaguely recollected that the day was Saturday. In just one more day school would start again for them. Though it was unnecessary to participate in high school, since they had already graduated countless times, it was something to do during the day. When you have an eternity, having something to do is pretty much vital.

So she waited. Waited for the next day to come and distract her from the growing horror surfacing in her body. _And most people beg for school __**not**__ to come._


	4. School

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Yay an update! Sorry for the delay but I kind of got caught up in my Mexico experience, that and the internet wouldn't work after the first day so...yeah:P This chapter is extra long to make up for it so don't murder me in my sleep or anything. Anyways we have Bella's infamous first day at school! That should be fun.

~Puppy out...for now.

* * *

Ch. 4- School

"God dammit"

It was the first word out of Bella's mouth as she woke up. In all honesty it was probably the only thing she could process in her groggy state of mind. She never was a morning person; add the fact that she spent all of the past day wallowing in depressed anger and you get a recipe for disaster. She shook her head to dispel the troubled ponderings. Bella rose up from her sheets, clad in only a white tank top and running shorts. She stretched her body out on the black comforter, sighing in satisfaction as she felt her back pop.

Looking around her room, Bella searched for the offensive noise that had roused her from her slumber. When she could find nothing she simply shrugged, and checked the time on her watch. _Crap, it's only six-thirty. Way too early for me to get up. _She just moaned and laid herself back onto the bed. She gave a happy sigh as she snuggled into the white pillows, only for it to transform into a growl as she heard Charlie call her name.

"Bella, wake up! You need to go to school soon!"

She blinked, not entirely comprehending his words. Then her face transformed into a frown as she heard the word school. _Shit, forgot about that, _she thought with a grimace. Since her little escapade out into the woods, school wasn't exactly on her high list of things to remember. Actually, Bella had pretty much forgotten all about it. Sure she had known that she would go to school soon, but she hadn't realized it would be that close. Bella groaned in defeat, rubbing her forehead in irritated motions. _Charlie better have bought me some supplies because I only have a ratty old backpack._ Giving another grunt, she hopped out of bed. She traipsed over to her now packed dresser with barely veiled reluctance. Her feet dragged lazily on the floor as she made her way to it.

Bella pulled open the first drawer, scanning for a clean shirt to wear. She didn't really give a damn what others thought and her wardrobe reflected that superbly. Besides under garments, most of her clothing consisted of t-shirts, usually black or white in color, and old blue jeans that had too many tears to count. She did have a few shorts for when summer rolled around, and she also owned some colorful blouses that Renee bought, but nothing else other than that. Quickly, Bella grabbed a black shirt to wear and one of her more presentable jeans, stuffed her keys into a jean pocket, and headed towards the door.

However, she paused for a moment, looking at a black, leather jacket that was hung on a hat rack. Charlie had noticed the previous day that she didn't have a coat. He was concerned that she would catch a cold in this winter weather without one. Since he didn't know it was completely unnecessary, he offered one of his old leather ones. From his teenage days, he had said. Bella had only scoffed and took the jacket, if only to humor him.

Now, she stared at the coat. It wasn't exactly something that she needed, but Bella did have to admit that she liked it. Only for the fact that it had a collar buckle which hid her scar quite nicely, but still. She sighed and decided to just take the jacket. After all, she didn't need Charlie trying to bring her to the doctor's office with concern for her health. After she had zipped it up, Bella bounded out the door.

She did not even bother with the stairs. Instead she chose to simply vault over the staircase from the tiny balcony. Bella landed with swift, animal like grace, her head tilted in consternation as she rose from her kneeling position. Darting her head around, she looked for her current guardian. She sniffed the air when she did not immediately spot him. Smelling his scent of beer and gunpowder emanating from the kitchen, she went to Charlie.

Bella came upon him reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, his bushy eyebrows drawn together in thought. She noticed that he was in full uniform today, the dark blue outfit fitting around his waist snugly. She stopped in the doorway, and waited for him to notice her. After a minute he finally lifted his head from the paper, starting in surprise before smiling at her.

"Hey Bells, I see your finally up!" Charlie folded up his newspaper on the table.

"Want any breakfast before you go?" he asked. Charlie jerked his hand over to the stove where a dirty pan of half-eaten scrambled eggs laid. Bella crinkled her nose up at the smell of burnt food.

"No thanks Dad, I'm not really that hungry." She replied with a shake of her head. Charlie just shrugged, a half smile gracing his aged face.

"Well if you're sure then I guess…oh, I just remembered!" Suddenly he leapt out of his chair. Bella, slightly startled at his abruptness, looked at him curiously. In a few bounds with his long legs he dashed to the front entry. Beside the front door lay four plastic bags, filled to the brim with paper, pens, and other school related items. He gestured to them proudly.

"These are all the supplies you'll need. I took the liberty to go out and buy them when I was preparing for your arrival." He said. Charlie lifted one of the bags and held it out to Bella.

"Now don't go using everything in one semester now, try and make it last till the end of the year."

Bella raised her eyebrows at that comment. She looked at the bags, taking notice of how much paper and binders were in it. _Fat chance of that. I'll probably not even use half of this stuff, _she thought with amusement. Bella took the sack out of his proffered hand with a wry smile.

"Thanks Dad, I'll be sure not to do that." She said sarcastically. Her facetious tone, however, was lost on Charlie who simply beamed with unrestrained happiness. He clapped her on the back.

"Well kiddo, I got to get going. Bad guys don't catch themselves you know." He joked. Bella just nodded, her lips inching up into a smile. Charlie swaggered out the door, his pistol jangling at his side. She watched as he got into his repaired cruiser and drive off. After a moment or two, Bella checked her watch. _Guess I should get going too…_ Her mouth curled up into a sneer. _To school. Oh joy. _She kicked at the rug before starting towards the front door in a huff, throwing on a pair of ragged converse as she did so. Bella grabbed her backpack from a hanging coat hanger, and took one of the plastic bags and emptied it. Not even bothering to organize the mess, she zipped her backpack up. She threw it over her shoulders before going to the door.

Throwing the door open, Bella walked out onto the porch. The cold air felt good against her heated body, bringing her mood up slightly. Still, she kept a frown in place as she looked for her Ducati. Although it did noticeably lighten as she thought of her bike. In all honesty, she was extremely grateful to Charlie for buying the restored Indiana. Being able to drive around town was the highlight of her day yesterday. _The only good thing,_ she mused with a grimace. Bella sighed as she recalled how stressed she was the previous evening just thinking about the strange girl. _Stupid, pale, midget thing._

She shook all her bad thoughts away, forcing her mind on the task of looking for the Ducati. Finally, Bella noticed her bike parked on the side of the street. She frowned as she noticed something perched on top of the seat. After further observation she realized it was a helmet. A shiny, black helmet. Curious, Bella strode over to her vehicle. She picked up the helmet and inspected it closely. Its color wasn't solid black as she originally thought. Instead it had thin stripes of red along the edge. The stripes rippled into small, running figures. _Wolves, _she thought with surprise.

A smile graced her features as she concluded who must have given her the helmet. Once again she was filled with overwhelming gratitude towards her father figure. _Thanks Charlie, I'll always remember this. _What most likely happened was that he noticed that she was riding without one yesterday. To cover for his mistake of not getting one, he probably went out and bought the first one he deemed safe enough. Still, it struck a cord in her to see him care so much about her. _It's just a bonus that it represents me so well._

Bella snickered before straddling the bike. Tugging her keys out of her pocket, she set the helmet on her head. She flipped the clear visor down and kick started the engine. Bella growled with satisfaction as she revved the bike up. The purr of the engine grew into a steady roar as she sped off down the street, wind whipping past her bare forearms as she raced through traffic. It reminded her of when she was in wolf form, the wind whistling through the air like a violent caress. Bella supposed that was why she liked the motorcycle so much, since it was the closest she could get to being free in her human skin.

She navigated the roads with ease, letting her superb memory guide her. Forks wasn't a big town, and it took her only a day to memorize all the routes to her high school and around the settlement. After all, she didn't want to be confused about where anything was in her new home.

For ten minutes she cruised across Forks, her body shaking with impatience with each traffic light. Finally, she came upon the road that intersected with the campus. She slowed the bike down till it was 'appropriate' for the school area. Bella glanced briefly at the 'Forks High School' welcome sign, smirking at the weathered paint before continuing on.

As she entered the parking lot, her Ducati rumbling, it was almost like a movie. People who were crowded around the parking lot turned to stare at her. Their heads seemed to be glued in her direction. Bella could already hear the whispers from underneath her helmet. She let out an irritated growl as they filtered through her senses.

"Hey, who do you think that is?"

"Never saw a kid with a bike here before."

"You think it's that Sheriff's kid?"

"Maybe, it's some hot new guy!"

Bella scoffed as she heard that. Her mouth curled into a sneer. _Stupid hormonal humans,_ She thought scathingly, _Only got one thing on the brain._

_**Like you're any better.**_

Bella started, nearly swerving into a van as she did so. She looked around in alarm, only to be more confused as she saw nothing. _The fuck was that?_ Bella could have sworn that she heard someone whisper directly into her ear. It was incredibly eerie, even to her._ Shit, I must be loosing it._ She shook her head and pulled into an empty parking spot next to a silver Volvo. After she cut the engine, Bella took out a white cleaning rag and started wiping down her bike.

It only took a few seconds before she heard footsteps approach her. She didn't even pause, deciding to just let the person make their presence known.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool ride! Do you mind if I take a picture of it?"

Bella blinked, analyzing the obviously male voice. She could tell that the boy was nervous, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. She looked up at him. She saw the boy twitch as he met her intense gaze through the helmet's visor. He was an ordinary looking guy, kind of short, but overall very plain. He had jet black hair, and an adolescent face that was decorated with small pimples. Bella saw him shift onto his left foot out of nervousness. Deciding that he probably wasn't too annoying, she took pity upon him.

"Sure, just don't touch it." She spoke, releasing her stare and gesturing towards the motorcycle. The boy just heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" He held up his old camera and snapped a photo with Bella still on the bike. She blinked when the flash nearly blinded her.

"Oh, I'm Eric by the way. I work with the school newspaper. You're new aren't you! I only heard of a new girl coming today but we sure could use another guy around here um…" The boy, Eric, paused in his ramble. "What's you're name again?"

Bella rolled her eyes, not even bothering to comment that she hadn't given her name out. She just lifted her helmet off of her head, shaking out her hair as she did so. Bella wrinkled her nose at his cologne drowned scent before grinning at his stupefied expression.

"My name's Bella. Bella Swan." She said, making her voice huskier for emphasis.

Eric's eyes bulged. His mouth dropped open in shock. She saw him pale even more before turning crimson in embarrassment. Bella chuckled underneath her breath. _Humans are so amusing, _She laughed mentally. Meanwhile, Eric was sputtering, trying desperately to cover for his mistake.

"I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to…" He stopped when Bella let out a loud laugh.

"Naw, it's okay. After all this jacket does cover me up quite nicely." She unzipped her jacket, showing Eric that she was indeed a female. Eric stared at her chest, licking his lips nervously. Bella just rolled her eyes again. _Another hormonal teenage boy, should have known._

"Anyway," She said, bringing him out of his little trance, "I have to get going so-"

"Wait!" He exclaimed, blocking her way. Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously, thinking that the human had outlived her amusement. Being a somewhat intelligent creature, Eric took a shaky step back.

"I-I mean, I could show you around. After all you are new here so…" He croaked, quaking with intimidation. Bella stared harshly at him before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, whatever, but only for today. Got that?" She poked him in the chest to make sure he understood. To get the point across, Bella towered over him, glaring into his eyes. Eric nodded his head furiously, not wanting to get on her bad side. God only knows what happens to people that do. He gulped before gesturing for her to follow him.

"You, um, probably need to get your schedule from the office. After that I'll show you where your first period is." He said, being sure to keep a good distance away from her. Bella smirked, and shoved her hands into her pockets.

She watched as people stopped to stare at her as they made their way to the main building. Bella could easily tell that they were oozing with curiosity. With her status as a girl unveiled, they renewed their gossip, staring from the corner of their eyes. She seethed with impatience at their whisperings. _God, I need a smoke._ Taking a cigarette out of her jacket pocket, she lit one as discretely as possible. Bella placed the stick in her mouth, inhaling deeply.

The chatter grew into a cacophony of gasps as she smoked without care. They stared in unabashed amazement as she took another drag. _Well at least it shut them up._ Then, as soon she finished her musings, the talking started again. This time it was twice as loud. _Goddammit._ Bella turned her head back to Eric, who had stopped to stare. She ignored it, exhaling the grey fumes in his face.

"Something wrong, Eric." Bella said sweetly, puffing on her cig.

He stuttered before turning back around.

"N-No! It's just…you could get in trouble for smoking on school grounds."

Bella raised her eyebrow, not quite believing that he would care if she got caught. Then she saw his eyes dart around nervously, as if he expected someone to attack him. Comprehension entered Bella's eyes. _So that's it._ He was scared that he would be punished too if a teacher saw him with her. _God, humans are so pathetic._ She sighed, glaring at the cigarette burning in her hand. _Whatever, I'll follow the fucking rules. Only because I really don't need more attention on me today._

Quickly, using her talent, she incinerated the cancer stick, black flames flickering briefly before disappearing again. The whole motion was too swift for the human eye, so Eric looked at her in confusion when the cigarette seemed to just evaporate into thin air.

"There, no more reason to freak out. Now, where the hell can I get my schedule?" She said grumpily. Eric jumped and pointed to the inside of the small building in front of them.

"Um, it's through there but-"

Bella hurried inside, brushing past Eric who trailed after her quietly. When she entered, she felt the warm air of the heater wash over her. She winced as the warmth seeped into her already stifling jacket. She whipped it off and flung it onto her right shoulder, being sure to keep her scar concealed. Glancing around the room, Bella spotted a middle-aged woman behind a counter talking with a blonde boy. She walked up to them, dismissing Eric's muttered protests. Bella shoved the blonde kid to the side.

"Listen, I'm new here and I need my schedule." Impatience colored her tone as she spoke to the receptionist. She drummed her fingers onto the counter,

"Oh, you're that new girl! Isabella Swan right?" said the boy next to her.

She ignored the blonde's attempt at conversation, and focused her gaze onto the red-headed woman. Bella watched as the receptionist clicked her tongue before addressing her.

"Name?" the woman drawled lazily. Bella's eye twitched in aggravation. _Didn't the idiot kid already say it?_ She exhaled harshly before telling the redhead her name.

"Isabella Swan." She said through clenched teeth. Bella heard an excited 'I knew it!' come from next to her, but didn't lift her gaze. The woman, after meeting Bella's intense stare, scurried off to the cabinets behind her. After a moment of bustling through files, she picked up a sheet of paper and placed it in Bella's hands.

"Have a good day now." The woman said unenthusiastically, a fake smile plastered on her face. Bella simply gave her a tight-lipped grin before turning around. Noticing that Eric was no longer in the room, she gave a brief shrug. _Oh well, I'm sure I can figure it out._ She headed out the door to the main building, only stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bella twisted around, preparing to glare at whoever interrupted her. She was met with the smiling countenance of the blonde boy from the receptionist's office.

"Hey, my name's Mike Newton. I could show you around if you'd like, Isabella." He smiled at her, only flinching a little when she glared at him. There was a pause before Bella addressed him.

"No, I'm sure I can figure it out on my own." Bella started her journey to the main building. She felt the boy grab her arm again.

"Are you sure? It can get pretty confusing, especially if it's your first day." His annoying grin was still in place. Bella, deciding that he would probably continue to pester her until she agreed, relented.

"Whatever."

Mike's face lit up, his smile breaking into an over-excited grin.

"Cool, just let me see your schedule." He said, grabbing the sheet of paper from her hands.

"This is great! You have first and second period with me! That's so awesome." He yelled, walking toward the main entrance.

Bella frowned, but followed reluctantly. For the next several minutes, Mike chattered on about her schedule, making comments about teachers and what classes she had with him.

"So what's your favorite flower?"

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"Have you ever had a dog?"

"Any one ever told you that you have really cool eyes?"

As he kept talking, Bella strolled beside him with a bored expression. She tuned him out mostly, observing the school as she walked. The staring had increased even more, she noticed. Everywhere she looked there were gawking faces, whether it was because she was seen with two guys or with just Mike, she didn't know. Judging by his personality, she guessed it was the latter. He did seem like a popular person, as he stopped his chatter for a few seconds to high-five people in the hallway. Bella could care less whether he was popular though, she just wished he would shut the fuck up. His voice was starting to grate on her nerves. _Damn, wish I could just punch his lights out and get it done with. Stupid, no fighting policy. _She stared at the cigarette box hidden in her jacket mournfully. _If only I could smoke._

"So, what do you think about that?"

Bella looked up as he stared at her in expectation. She blinked in confusion before answering hesitantly.

"Uh…yes?"

When he broke out into another grin, she knew she must have given the right answer.

"Awesome! I'll tell my friends you're sitting with us!"

Bella's eyes widened. _Shit, what did I just do?_ Before she could rescind her statement, Mike dragged her through an open door in the hall. Inside, there were rows of desks with several people already seated. Mike waved to a few of them as they turned to look at him. Overhead, the bell rung, signaling the start of class. He grasped her arm and tugged her over to two empty desks. He sat down in one of them, and gestured for her to sit in the other.

"Here, you can sit next to me Bella. Oh, you don't mind if I call you Bella do you?" Mike looked up at her hopefully, his blue eyes twinkling. Bella stared at him, deciding to try and get him off her back.

"Look, you can call me whatever the hell you want, as long as you leave me the fuck alone." She said bluntly. Mike looked taken back by that comment, but then burst out into laughter.

"Ha-ha! That's a good one Bella! I didn't know you were such a joker." He nudged her in the ribs. Bella gaped at him incredulously. _You have got to be kidding me._ For the next hour, Bella endured Mike's annoying chatter combined with the irritating get-to-know you routine all teachers use. She had forced herself to be polite, even though all she wanted to do was decapitate Mike and rip the teacher a new one. At the end of the 'lesson', before she could dart out the door, Mike grabbed a hold of her.

"Now, on to Government!" He cheered, steering her out the door. _I'm in Hell,_ she thought with a whimper. Bella, being the Good Samaritan that she is, decided to spare his life and let him lead her to class. She still didn't know where her classes were, and unfortunately Mike was her only guide. _Just one day of this torture, then I'll be able to go on my own._

Government passed by in the same manner as her English class did. Mike was talking her ear off, and the teacher forced her to introduce herself to the class. To say the least, it was the worst morning that she had ever had. That, in itself was saying something. Bella heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang again, proof that her morning torture was officially over. The next classes she had were, amazingly, Mike free and she was already relishing it. Mike hopped out of his seat with a reluctant smile on his face.

"I guess this is where I have to go. Oh well, I'll see you at lunch right?" He gave her another baby-faced smile. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Actually I-"

"Great! See you then." He ran off a happy grin plastered on his features. Bella just rolled her eyes again at his antics. _Wonder what will happen when he figures out I'm not coming._ She shrugged, not caring less. _Oh well, he'll figure it out._ She smirked before heading off to her next class. Taking her schedule out, she saw that she had Trigonometry next. _Yay, I just love math._ She winced. Sighing, she looked at the room number and tried to figure out where it was. As Bella was looking around, she bumped into a short, curly haired girl. Because of the girl's short stature, or maybe because of Bella's firm physique, she fell down right on her ass.

"Hey watch where you-" The short brunette stopped as she met Bella's fierce glare. The irritated werewolf saw her frame freeze with fear, as if expecting pain to be inflicted upon her. Bella just heaved a sigh, before holding out her hand. She really didn't need this right now.

"Sorry, I'm new here and I need to find where my Spanish class is." Bella glanced at her schedule again. "Do you know where room 112 is?" She asked the curly haired girl. Suddenly, the short young woman jumped up. An excited look flashed onto her face.

"So you're new? That means you're Bella right? Mike said you looked a little intimidating at first, but he's right about you being cool. My name is Jessica Stanley by the way." She held out her hand out to a surprised Bella. Hesitating slightly, she took Jessica's outstretched hand. She froze however when the meaning of Jessica's words entered her brain. _Mike? Oh no, don't tell me._

"Mike sent me to look after you since we have the next few periods together. I told him I'd totally do it, so here I am. Anyways, we'll be great friends I'm sure. Oh, maybe we can go shopping together, or go pick up some cute guys down at the café! Maybe we'll even…"

This continued on for all of Trigonometry. Once again her class period was filled with incessant babble and unending gossip. Several times Bella wanted to bang her head against the desk, but she resisted. _I was wrong, this isn't hell. This is something worse._ She put her head in her hands. _This is high school._

It only got worse when she realized she had another period with the female version of Mike. _Dear God, just kill me now._ Two hours crept by slowly, no change in her predicament even as she changed classes into Spanish. For the most part, Bella learned how to tune Jessica out. She just nodded every once in a while at her to make it seem like she was listening. Surprisingly, it worked, at least until the end of Spanish.

"So, Mike said you're coming to sit with us at lunch right?"

Bella nodded, not even paying attention. Jessica beamed at her and tugged on her jacket.

"Great! Let's go then!"

Bella stared at Jessica in surprise, not comprehending what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Bella said, letting Jessica tug her along in her confusion. Jessica giggled sharply; a high annoying sound that stung Bella's ears.

"To lunch silly! Mike was right, you sure are a kidder."

Bella froze; not believing what she heard. _My lord, what have I done?_ She looked for an escape route, but because Jessica had latched onto her arm so tightly there was no way out without hurting the human girl. Bella cursed her luck. _Dumb, morality. Can't hurt these people because of you._ She groaned unhappily as Jessica led her to the crowded cafeteria. _I guess this is what I get for being oblivious._

As they entered the lunch room, it seemed like everyone turned to look at them. The voices she had heard before quieted down into a murmur as they stared at Bella. She didn't spare them even a glance; too busy drowning in her self-inflicted misery. She did, however, glare at everyone who dared meet her gaze.

"Oh! There's Mike! Hey Mike!" Jessica waved her hands across her short body, drawing even more attention to them. Mike, who saw Jessica's frantic waving, jumped up from his seat and waved back. Jessica grabbed her arm again and started for the blonde young man. When they reached their destination Mike nodded at Jessica who sat down next to a tall brown-haired girl.

"Hey Bella, come sit over here!" He put his arms out in front of him, gesturing to the empty seat to his left. After a moment, Bella took his offer and sat down. She swung herself into the seat, and observed the people around her. Besides Mike and Jessica, there were four other teens at the table. The shy tall girl who Jessica sat next to, a blonde that seemed to care less about her presence and two guys who were simply curious. Jessica began the introductions.

"Well the girl sitting beside me is Angela." Said girl simply lifted her head up in greeting, a shy smile on her face.

"The blonde across from Mike is Lauren." The blonde girl pursed her lips, not bothering to answer.

"And the guy to your left is Ben." One of the boys smiled and waved his right hand at her.

"The last one at our table is Tyler."

The dark-skinned boy laughed at Jessica's short introduction, running a hand over his shaved head.

"Hey Jess, don't I get a better intro than that?" he joked with mock outrage. Mike just kicked him under the table and laughed.

"Only if Bella wants one!" Mike said; high-fiving Tyler. All the boys at the table burst into laughter. All of the girls just rolled their eyes. Mike who probably thought Bella was insulted, just patted her on the back with a broad smile.

"Don't worry Bella, I didn't mean it. After all who would even think of being with a clod like Tyler?"

Then the whole table burst into snickers. Tyler just flicked some of his food at Mike, a pout on his face. After a few more minutes of this, the table settled down. Several members of the group questioned Bella about her life. Some commented about her eyes and if she wore contacts. Bella took the questions in stride, deciding to get it over with. She even thought it wasn't as bad as she thought, considering that Mike and Jessica were engaged in a conversation by themselves. As long they left her out of it she didn't care. She had even gotten to know the shy girl in the group, and couldn't for the life of her figure out why Angela hung out with such loud people. Bella also decided that the boy Ben wasn't so bad either, mostly because he didn't blab his mouth faster than he could chew.

Then, ten minutes after she arrived in the cafeteria, she smelled something. An unbearably sweet smell wafted through her senses, filling her with a vague sense of familiarity. The werewolf crinkled her nose, trying to pinpoint the strangely familiar scent. Angela, who sensed her preoccupation, looked on in concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. Bella shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's nothing really, I just feel kind of…" She trailed off. Her eyes fixed upon one spot in the lunch room. The werewolf's body froze instantly.

There were four of them, gliding across the floor like dancers. They were all impossibly good looking, like they belonged in a movie instead of reality. Their features were surreal, perfect in every way. Their skin was also a ghostly pale shade, as if the sun was a simply a dream that only others shared. There was one other thing that they all had in common. They all screamed danger. Bella froze in her seat, not quite believing what she saw. Their sickly sweet scent nearly made her gag as they walked closer.

In the front of the group was a beautiful golden-haired young woman. She walked with an air of royalty, as if she owned the space she treaded upon. Her blouse and skirt fit on her like a robe of white, giving her an angelic appearance.

Walking arm in arm with her was a burly brown-haired man. He was an intimidating figure as strolled with the blonde. With his black muscle shirt and white trousers he complemented the blonde perfectly. His face was set into a great smile, perfect teeth flashing in the light.

Behind the couple was another pair of beautiful teenagers. The first was a tall, lithe young man with bronze colored hair; settled haphazardly on his head yet still managing to look immaculate. His attire consisted of a grey long-sleeved shirt and trousers as black as night. His facial features were stoic as he moved about the room.

Holding hands with him was another beautiful young man. His face was just as unfeeling as his partner, though slightly more frustrated in his features. Locks of wavy honey-blonde hair fell into his face as he walked. Like the boy next to him, he too was wearing black trousers, but his torso was covered with a pale blue sweater.

As they came closer, they walked towards a table that was completely empty. They sat down gracefully, their bodies never making an awkward movement. Bella could tell that everyone was absolutely captivated. Even her new 'friends' had stopped talking in order to gawk at them. Bella however was not entranced with their looks. She was shaking with rage and fear, an instinctual response to whatever they were. She knew they were not human, for they had the almost exact same scent as the small beauty from two days prior. She clenched her fists when she thought of the pixie like girl.

Suddenly, a small gust of wind entered the cafeteria as the door to the courtyard opened. Walking just as graceful as the people before her was a small black haired girl… with amazing gold-colored irises.

Bella jumped out of her seat in surprise, startling the people around her. After a moment of stunned silence, she let out a menacing growl. It rumbled through her frame, causing her to quake with the intensity of it. Her hands shook, just itching to wrap around the girl's throat. Just as she was about to walk over to her and tear her to shreds, Bella felt a restricting hand close around her wrist. She snarled at the offending appendage before twisting to look into the scared eyes of Angela Webber.

"Bella…are you okay?" She asked nervously. Bella relaxed her expression and looked around at her new acquaintances. They all held a look of fright combined with anxious anticipation, as if they were looking at something dangerous. _Which they are, _Bella thought, snapping out of her red haze. Darting her eyes around the table, she sighed before speaking.

"Yeah, I just…realized I was extremely hungry. That's all."

It was a lame excuse, but they all seemed to believe it. Mike heaved a sigh of relief before bursting into laughter.

"Jeez Bella! You had us all worried for a moment there." He nudged everyone around him. "I was right when I said she was a real joker didn't I?" The group all nodded in consensus, thinking to themselves that it was just part of Bella's strange sense of humor. Angela let go of Bella and let her sit back down.

"Here," She said, handing Bella an apple, "You can have this if you want."

Bella took the fruit out of her hand, nodding absently.

"Thanks."

When the table had settled down again into mindless gossip, she looked discretely back at the group of perfect beings. The black-haired girl had joined them at their table, her black dress twirling about her small frame. Bella clenched her teeth as she picked up her unique scent. When she first smelled it, it reminded her of sour patch candies, but all of them smelled different. As she breathed it in she realized that even though their scents were similar, hers was still distinctive. _Sour apple. She smells like the sour apple flavor._ She shivered as she took another sniff. _My favorite._ She froze, and slapped herself mentally at that thought.

Glaring at the table one more time, Bella turned back to her group.

"Hey Jessica," she asked, picking out the one person who would probably know everything. "Who are the sour patch kids over there?" She thrust her head in their direction for emphasis. Jessica blinked in confusion before turning in the direction she pointed out. Her eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Oh, you mean them?"

Bella nodded.

"Well…" Jessica leaned in whispering in hushed tones. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just arrived is Alice Cullen; they're all the adopted kids of and his wife."

Bella felt her heart jump as she heard the last girl's name. _Alice…_ She licked her lips, feeling foolish for letting such an insignificant detail get to her. She questioned Jessica again.

"Are you sure they're not all related? They do look the same."

Jessica gave out a high-pitched giggle.

"Yeah, but even if they're not technically related it's still weird because they're all _together._ Emmett is with Rosalie, and Jasper is with Edward. I mean can you imagine!" Jessica gave out a disgusted sneer as she said the last two names.

Bella noticed that they all seemed to look up at that. With her perfect eye-sight she could see their gold-eyes flicker in Jessica's direction. Bella frowned. They were subtle in their movements, obviously used to adjusting their nature for human observation. _Too bad they're not dealing with a human here._ She straightened her posture and turned her shoulders away from them. She did not want them knowing she was anyone significant.

Having gotten the information she needed, Bella let Jessica lapse back into her conversation with Lauren. She didn't care about who was with who, she just wanted to know which ones would cause problems if she attacked Alice. Seeing as they were family, she guessed all of them. _Shit, well I guess since they're not causing problems I can let this go. _Bella hunched over and took a bite out of her apple. She stared at Alice Cullen all the while. _Just be prepared, because the moment you screw up I'll be there._

Meanwhile, as Bella was plotting her moment of revenge, Alice was enjoying her time at lunch. Although the period was vastly unnecessary since she didn't need to eat food, she was having a good time. "So Edward, which one do you think is her?" Alice asked excitedly. Edward just sighed, slightly frustrated with his sister.

"I don't know Alice what do you think?" he replied, exasperated. For the last several hours Alice had bugged him about what he thought the new girl would look like. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so fixated on the matter, but humored her anyway.

"Oh, I think she'll be pretty. Maybe she'll be a fashion addict like me, or perhaps she might like the same music as me!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat, absolutely enchanted with the idea. Edward frowned at her comments.

"Alice, you aren't considering what I think you are…are you?"

Alice froze in her seat, looking sheepish. Their siblings had looked over as well, confusion evident in their expressions.

"Alice, what does he mean by that?" asked Jasper worriedly. Alice simply waved their concerns off. She glared at Edward as she said, "Oh, it's nothing; just a foolish speculation on his part. Isn't that right Eddie?"

Edward winced before nodding slowly.

"Yes, just a silly idea. An idea of which my dear sister would never consider…right Alice?"

Alice bit her lip, her words coming back to bite her as her brother spoke. She nodded her head with confidence she didn't feel and avoided Edward's gaze. She knew that he realized her intentions. Alice also knew that he must have figured out exactly why she was fixated on the new girl. In all honesty, she had become enchanted with the idea of having a human friend. Her enchantment had only increased more when she saw that this particular human was unique. All of yesterday she had tried to assuage her curiosity about the girl by using her gift. When Alice saw that she couldn't 'find' the girl in her visions, she knew that she must be special.

Now, that dream would probably be only just that, what with Edward constantly around. Still, she could at least find out what the girl looked like so she could sooth the flame of her curiosity. As Alice looked around, she was drawn inexplicably towards the dark countenance sitting across from the human, Jessica Stanley.

Though she could only see the back of the figures head, she concluded that it must have been a girl. The profile was too feminine to not be. The girl's hair was a dark-brown color, wavy and spilling over broad shoulders. Red highlights appeared brilliantly as her hair caught the light. Alice guessed that she must have been tall since her jean-clad legs jutted out from the table. She also seemed very fit, her movements sure and coordinated as her lean body shifted. The girl seemed kind of on edge as she sat there. Even from her position, Alice could see that her arms were crossed, hands balled into tight fists. Growing more and more curious about the girl, Alice tilted her head to the side trying to see her face.

She didn't recall ever seeing another young woman among the human group. Usually it was just the annoying Mike Newton and his friends, but this person was definitely someone new. Her eyes widened when she realized who this must be. A jubilant smile lit her face as she stared at the dark-haired girl. _It's her!_ She thought with joy. Edward, obviously hearing her mental exclamation, gazed warily at Alice. She ignored him, focusing all of her attention on the female enigma. _So that's Isabella Swan._

After another minute or so, Mike Newton started a conversation with Isabella. Alice watched with rapt fascination as she tilted her head towards him, showing half of her face to watchful eyes. Alice's eyes widened even more. She felt her breath catch. _She's beautiful…_With light tan skin and sharp, handsome features she was definitely a sight. Alice could not see the exact color, but could tell that her eyes were a dark shade. Her sculpted eyebrows were drawn into a downwards arc and her pink lips were curved into a frown, but Alice still thought she was stunning.

Even though Alice had seen many beautiful people, they were all vampires who were 'born' with incredible beauty. For a human to be so incredibly striking, was almost unbelievable. _No wonder those boys are fawning over her._ Alice frowned, not liking how familiar the Newton boy was being. She listened in on their conversation, picking up any vital information she could. There was one tidbit that caught her interest. _So…she likes to be called Bella._ Alice grinned, already liking the new girl. In a split-second decision, she renewed her resolve to befriend this Bella.

Ignoring Edward's hiss of warning, she jumped up from her seat and danced over to the intriguing human. As she got closer, the friends that surrounded the girl seemed to notice her approach. Alice watched in amusement as they all seemed to pale and cease their conversations. She never got tired of how people reacted towards her.

Alice came to a stop directly behind Bella, waiting for her to turn around so she could introduce herself. After a moment's hesitation the girl seemed to notice the still countenances of her friends. Alice watched as she twisted in her seat to see what had captured their attention. Plastering a brilliant smile on her face, Alice greeted her warmly.

"Hello, you're Bella Swan…correct?"

Bella half turned in her seat, not comprehending what exactly was going on. Just a mere moment ago she was contemplating the death of a certain Alice Cullen, and now the girl herself was right in front of her. Bella shook her head, blaming it on karma. She turned her body till it fully faced Alice, bringing her eyes up to meet the golden ones above her.

Alice rapidly froze. Her eyes locked onto Bella's with intense concentration. A flash of fear surged through her. _Those eyes…! _What Alice saw was a pair of heterochromatic irises. Bella's left eye was a dark burgundy, and the right one was the shade of liquid gold. They would be just incredibly beautiful to anyone else, but to her they signified the colors of her destruction. It was then that she felt it, the identifying warmth of the shadow wolf. It wrapped around her like a cloak, permeating through her very being. Alice shivered from the intensity of it.

Bella, seeing her enemy shiver in presumed fear, smirked. She stood out of her chair and towered over Alice. Her nostrils flared as she took in her delicious scent.

"I see you recognize me…how odd that we should meet like this, Alice Cullen." She purred with menacing intent.

Alice shivered again, this time from the husky quality of Bella's voice. It was a deadly and seductive sound, an extremely bad combination in her mind. She knew that the wolf in front of her probably didn't mean it that way, but she couldn't help but be attracted to this being. Bella exuded primal power, confidence pouring from her in waves. How could anyone not be aroused by her? _For the first time in my pitifully long life I'm attracted to someone, and they end up being a psychopathic werewolf. Brilliant, Alice, just brilliant. _Alice sighed, but summoned up what was left of her resolve and stared right back at Bella. She narrowed her eyes in anger she didn't feel.

"Yes, how odd indeed. May I inquire as to why exactly you are here?" She whispered, not wanting to alert the humans on to what they were saying.

Bella frowned mentally, not expecting such bravado. She kept the smirk in place however as she remarked just as quietly. "It's a free country isn't it? Besides I only came here because I have to. It's not as if I enjoy being in this hell hole." She roved her eyes around for emphasis.

Alice blinked, slightly taken back by surprise. It was hard to think of the being in front of her doing anything she didn't want. She also looked around the cafeteria, spotting her eavesdropping siblings nearby. Alice knew they were only getting some of what she was saying because of her distance and lowered tone, and for some reason it bothered her. She could have taken the chance to alert Edward on who exactly Bella was, but she didn't want to. So she kept him out of her mind by chanting random nonsense.

Alice didn't exactly know why she wanted to protect the werewolf. She guessed it was because she looked somewhat less frightening in her human skin. That and she wasn't slaughtering innocent people like her family originally thought. It definitely wasn't because of her sudden, flash attraction. _Yep, definitely not that._ Concluding her ponderings, Alice gestured for Bella to follow her.

"I don't want any one to overhear." She said simply when Bella tilted her head in consternation. Alice walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring her sibling's whispered cries of outrage. After a few seconds, Bella followed. She dismissed her 'friend's' gasps of astonishment as she left them in search of Alice. She walked through the double doors, and sniffed the air for her quarry. Bella turned her head to see Alice standing in the middle of the hall. Her petite body stood stone still, hands clasped behind her back nonchalantly. Alice looked up into Bella's eyes, waiting for her next move. She was not disappointed.

In a flash of black and brown Bella was standing in front of Alice. Easily, she picked the small girl up by the neck and slammed her roughly against the faded, red lockers. The sound of her hard body colliding with metal was thunderous. Alice squeaked with discomfort as Bella tightened her grasp. An ominous growl rumbled out of the werewolf's throat.

"You do realize I could end your life right here right?" Bella twitched her hand, showing how powerful her grip was. Alice winced in pain, but didn't struggle. It was not brawn that would get her out of this alive.

"Yes, but do _you_ realize that for all intents and purposes I am a human?" Alice remarked. Bella frowned, not seeing her point.

"And…?" she asked, strengthening her hold.

"Well if you killed me, then you'll have to deal with the consequences of killing a human. Not a monster."

Bella blinked. She could honestly say she never thought of that. Though the thought of tearing Alice apart was appealing, she did not want to deal with the consequences of her actions. Bella sighed and set Alice back onto the ground. She stared at her in reluctant apology.

"Fine, I won't kill you…for now."

Alice beamed. She was quite proud of herself for diffusing the dangerous situation. She opened her mouth to speak when Bella started again.

"So why the hell are you here anyway?" She said rudely, not giving a damn about politeness in this situation. Alice looked vaguely insulted. Her lips pursed.

"Excuse me? You were the one that moved here last not me. Besides it's like you said before, it's a free country isn't it?" She crossed her arms and glared up into the taller girl's eyes. Bella, though slightly amused, glared right back.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean it like that anyway. What I meant to ask was, why are you in a _normal_ high school? Shouldn't you be in a special institute for the mentally challenged?"

Alice's jaw dropped. She stared at Bella who snickered at her dumbfounded expression.

"I'll have you know that I have always had a perfect four point average, thank you very much." She huffed. Bella rolled her eyes. She scoffed at the black-haired beauty.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it was you're incredible brains that told you to attack a hostile werewolf. One who, may I remind you, is standing right here." She said sarcastically.

"Th-that was a simple miscalculation, and in any case it was you who attacked me first! Therefore you're the stupid one!" Alice crossed her arms in indignation.

"Whatever, midget."

Alice's eye twitched in irritation.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a midget, you know because your so sh-"

"Shut-up you stupid mutt!" Alice interrupted, her temper flaring. Bella narrowed her eyes at her and bared her canines.

"Arrogant bitch!"

"Ignorant dog!"

"Malignant whore!"

"Ass sniffer!"

Bella growled, getting more and more riled up. She let out a harsh growl before snarling, "Yeah, well at least I'm not a fucking, pathetic coward!"

Alice froze, the comment hitting her like javelin through the stomach. The atmosphere, already tense from their bout of name-calling, grew worse. She was reminded of the time when she let her fear take over, and ran away. Even though she knew she couldn't take on such a foe alone, she still felt bad about the incident. To have her know it was one thing, but having it thrown into her face was worse. Her face crumpled into a mask of emotional agony.

Bella, seeing the tumult of emotions on Alice's features, felt slightly guilty. She became even more enraged as she realized that. She didn't want to feel sorry for the little imp; she wanted to tear her to shreds. Setting her face into a stone mask, she glared at Alice, unrepentant.

Another minute passed in strained silence as Alice gathered herself. She lifted her head up, eyes blazing. In a movement too swift for Bella to keep track of, Alice slapped her face. Bella's head jerked to the side as she stared at her in surprise. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the hall sharply. Already, a red mark was forming on Bella's tanned cheek.

"Fuck. You." Alice enunciated, her voice coming out hoarse with emotion. Bella gazed at her. She lifted a hand to her injured face.

Then, the sound of the school bell rang throughout the hallway. The two immortals paid the sound no mind, choosing to gaze at each other instead. Suddenly, Alice turned her back to Bella, starting to walk briskly away. The vampire did not spare a single glance back at the werewolf behind her. Her eyes stung with tears she couldn't shed as she walked quickly away.

Bella stared at her retreating figure remorsefully. Guilt stirred in her belly, becoming more severe by the second. She ignored the people pushing past her. She disregarded her new 'friends' who tried to hurry her to class. She stood frozen, not moving a muscle as the bell rang signaling third period. Bella did not even bat an eyelash when the hallway emptied again. All she saw and cared about was Alice, striding away from her. It was several moments later when she moved again. Bella picked up her backpack from where it fell on the floor. Dusting it off, she slowly headed to her next period.

After using her schedule briefly, she entered her classroom. Class was already in session, of course. The teacher, Mr. Banner, scolded her for her tardiness, but excused her due to her new status. She simply nodded at him dully. Bella headed to the only empty table, not caring who her lab partner might be. She hefted her bag onto the lab table. Laying her head down, she closed her eyes. Thoughts burned through her head, mouth feeling like was stuffed with cotton. _Fuck._ She tried to banish the image of Alice's anguished face, but failed miserably. Her hands clenched into fists.

Then she became aware of a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Bella growled, not wanting to deal with any more curious humans. Her mood was bad enough already. She whipped around, fully prepared to tell whoever it was off, but froze. Two furious black eyes stared coldly back at her. The owner's lithe frame shook with barely suppressed rage. Bella simply stared, not making a move even as the enraged bronze-haired boy stood to engage her. Before he could move towards her however, he was stopped by his blonde counterpart. Bella watched as they shared a look before sitting back at their lab table.

She turned back around. Bella knew who they were; how could she not? She wasn't surprised in the slightest at this turn of events. It was only natural, after all, for siblings to take up for each other. _I probably have the whole family after my head._ She chuckled humorlessly. _And I fucking deserve it._ Normally Bella would rather kill herself than admit she was wrong in any way, but this case was special. It concerned feelings that Bella had never felt before, feelings she didn't even consider. She was a naturally callous being, and she didn't know how to be anything but. She had never tried to before.

Alice's hurt gold eyes flickered through her mind. Bella groaned quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair. Yes, this was indeed a unique predicament. She had never experienced caring for another's feelings before, especially if that person was an enemy. Honestly, she did not even know why she felt like this. She had every right to hate Alice, but she found herself not able to. _Is it because I…like her…?_ Bella grit her teeth. _No, that's just stupid. I only think she's sort of attractive. That's all. _As Bella tried to convince herself across the room a discussion was taking place.

"Why did you stop me Jasper?" Edward hissed. He pushed away his lover's hand from his shoulder. "All it would take is a little push, and they would think it's an accident!"

Jasper frowned, not liking how out of control Edward was acting. Yes, he too was angry over what happened, but killing humans was still immoral.

"Edward, you know as I do that you're anger is making you impulsive. Now…try and think clearly." Jasper soothed his lover's anger with his talent. Immediately, Edward relaxed his aggressive expression. His eyebrows were still furrowed however.

"Forgive me…you were right…but still, something must be done about this!" Edward shot the unsuspecting Bella another glare. Jasper just shook his head.

"We do not even know the full extent of what happened. All we know is that Alice left school, upset." He said logically

"Yes, but it happened after she went to talk to that human. That girl must have said something to upset her." Edward whispered harshly.

"Ed…for all the times our family has been dealt insults, do you really think that Alice would let such an insignificant human get to her?" Jasper whispered. Edward only grimaced, thinking back to the brief glimpse he got from Alice's thoughts.

"She would if she was attracted to her." He said lowly. Jasper's eyes widened, obviously not expecting this. He sat back in his chair and stared at his lover in shock.

"You mean…"

Edward nodded.

"Yes, though I only caught a small glimpse of what she was thinking, it definitely transcended the boundary between simple acquaintances." He looked at Jasper. "Didn't you feel something from her?"

Jasper hesitated, before nodding slowly.

"I did feel enormous joy pour from her along with admiration. I know that for sure, but…there was something else there when she went over to that table. I thought I was picking it up from someone else since I had never seen Alice feel…" Jasper trailed off uncertainly. Edward nudged for him to go on.

"What did you feel?" He said seriously.

"Lust." Jasper continued quietly. They were both silent after that. The revelation of their sister's feelings was almost too much to bear. For the rest of the period, both of them remained quiet. There was nothing more to say. They knew that when they got home they would talk to the family and go over what happened. For now though, they were lost in their own thoughts about Alice and what would happen with these new events.

Bella, for the most part, remained in a zombie like state. She answered questions when asked but other than that vastly ignored human contact. At the end of the day she had started up her motorcycle and gone home. She knew that Alice had already left, and would not be there for her to give an apology. Mostly because she had found out that the silver Volvo she was parked next to was the Cullen's car, and only four of them got in. As Bella pulled out of the lot she could feel their glares of hate on her back. She paid them no heed, and sped away as fast as she could. The roads were a blur as she made her way to Charlie's.

Her movements were mechanical as she pulled into the grey driveway. They lacked any passion or emotion as she pulled her bike onto the porch. She did not even make a snide comment about the ever present drizzle that infected Forks. When she walked in the door she walked straight up to her room, not bothering to shake the rain off of her. She entered her room and threw her backpack on the floor. She could care less where it ended up. Bella collapsed onto the bed, and took out a cigarette from her jacket. She lit it swiftly, inhaling the vapors after she did so. Staring at the ceiling, she smoked in contemplative silence.

For hours, she repeated the process smoking a cigarette one after another, not caring about anything else except getting the guilt out of her system. Naturally, it didn't work and all she was left with was an empty package and a full mind. There was only one thing that repeated in her head however. Only one thing she wanted to say yet couldn't find the will or correct way to say it.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

A/N: Wow Bella, overdramatic much?(Alice too but we'll overlook that shall we?) As to why all this needless drama is happening...I get bored. :P I was gonna have them just part at a stoic stalemate but this is much more interesting, maybe. Oh and as to questions pertaining to imprinting I'm gonna quit the BS and just say that Bella did, cuz it's gonna be really obvious in the next few chapters. But there are special conditions to her imprinting and to her wolf itself (But I won't even talk about this till much much later) so hang in there and keep reading if you're interested. Thanks to those who reveiwed, your imput is very much valued at this point. Review if you want!

~Puppy out.


	5. Amends

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Well I did it; I wrote another super long chapter just for you guys. It isn't perfect (far from it :P) but it contains necessary plot moving material. Standard warnings apply, what with fem/fem attraction and Bella's potty mouth (hot-headed people are the most fun to write). So read and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5- Amends

It was the next day that had made it the last straw for Bella. It was an event that had taken her completely by surprise, yet she couldn't say she enjoyed it. What happened infuriated her, made her murderous with rage. She felt helpless to do anything however, since it was not her place to interfere. It was not even her place to question the events, no matter how stressing it was to her. Still, the events of the day weighed heavily on her mind.

It started as a regular school day, unremarkable by all means. She had tolerated Mike's attention for two periods and Jessica's for another two, and felt totally exhausted. Even though she couldn't kill them, she could still imagine their gruesome deaths. Morbid and slightly sociopathic yes, but anyone would go crazy from listening to those two chatter-boxes. Bella sighed heavily, trying in vain to relax. It did not help her predicament that she still felt ashamed for the way she acted the other day. She was distracted all morning with thoughts of how she could talk to Alice. Bella desperately wanted to make amends for what she said, but unfortunately did not know exactly how. She was never a sociable person so she was exceptionally inept at handling these types of things. She scuffed the ground as she walked, Jessica prattling inanely at her side.

"So what was with that thing with Alice Cullen yesterday?"

Bella blinked in surprise, not expecting the question. She knew that everyone was probably curious about the incident, but did not expect Jessica to be so forward. She shook her head, feeling foolish for even expecting such a thing. _With someone like Jessica, there is no such thing as too forward. _She sighed and looked into Jessica's curious eyes.

"It wasn't anything serious. We just ran into each other before school started and got…acquainted. She recognized me and wanted to chat. That's all."

Jessica looked skeptical, not really buying it.

"Really? Then why did you guys go out to talk in the hall?" The curly haired girl put her hands on her hips. Bella just ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated.

"I don't really know, she just told me to go with her. So…I went. The End." Bella stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, becoming frustrated. Jessica, seeing this, backed off slightly.

"Well alright, if you say so…it's just really weird because the Cullens always keep to themselves…"

Bella perked up at this.

"Always…? You mean they have never talked to anyone else?"

"Yep," Jessica nodded her head emphatically; glad to have the attention of the normally quiet Bella. She leaned her head towards her as if releasing a vital secret. "When they first moved here two years ago everybody tried to talk to them. They just ignored everyone though, acting like they were so much better than every one else. Especially that blonde bimbo Rosalie and…Edward." She wrinkled her nose at the last name.

Bella furrowed her brow, thinking to herself. She did not know how long the Cullens had lived in Forks and just assumed they had arrived just before she did. Because of that, she had pegged the Cullens as creatures who might start a murder spree in Forks. With two years under their belt and no strange occurrences, Bella supposed she could let go of that assumption. Her face took on a thoughtful expression.

"What about Alice?" She asked. Jessica frowned, acting as if she didn't really want to answer.

"Well…she's not as bad as the other Cullens. She was at least polite when she ignored us," Jessica sniffed. "But she's still as anti-social as the others. Which is why we were so surprised that she talked to you."

The conversation ended there, Bella having nothing more to ask. They entered the lunch room, and like the previous day were waved over by Mike to their table. Bella remained unresponsive however in their conversations. No one seemed to notice except Angela and Ben who glanced at her in worry. She was grateful that they seemed to care for her well being, and told them that she wasn't feeling well. They seemed to be satisfied with her response and simply left her to herself. Bella stared at the table, lost in thought. _Will she be here today?_ Bella looked around herself, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark haired pixie. When she didn't see the Cullens at their table, she clenched her jaw and looked down again. _Will any of them be here?_

She tapped on the table in anxious anticipation. Every few minutes she looked up from her hands at the Cullen table. The nervous feeling in her gut grew worse with each look. After a few more minutes, she felt the cool breeze of air from the courtyard come rushing in. Bella jerked her head up, hope reflected in her eyes. _God I'm pathetic, _she thought scornfully. _I'm acting just like a whipped dog. _Still, she kept her eyes glued to the door, waiting.

She smelled them first, their sweet scents side-blinding her nose. Bella ignored the slight burn and watched them as they glided in. Though their clothing was different than yesterday, their entrances were not. The blonde, Rosalie Hale, walked gracefully with her muscular escort Emmett Cullen. The other couple, Edward and Jasper, who Bella recognized as the boys from Biology, followed them regally. Once again the cafeteria grew still, in awe of their beauty and perfection. Bella studied them, being able to put names to faces based on what Jessica had told her. She idly wondered why Alice herself did not have a partner. Based on what she had seen and heard, whatever their kind was they seemed to be always paired up. Alice appeared to be the only one who was alone.

Irrational relief flooded through Bella. She shook her head and tried to dismiss the unwelcome feelings. Even if she did 'like' Alice, they were enemies, and yesterday only solidified that fact. _Besides, I don't even know what the hell she is._ Bella focused her attention back on the door, wanting to see if the small beauty would appear. After ten more minutes of glaring a hole in the door, Bella heaved a sigh of disappointment. She felt remorse settled around her like a suffocating blanket. Her fists clenched and unclenched periodically as she fought with the shame.

_Stupid, as if she would want to be here after what I've done. _She kicked the bag at her feet absentmindedly, not paying much attention to what was around her. Unexpectedly, another rush of cool air swept against her back. It startled her for a moment. Then she smelled the appealing scent of green apple candy, and her whole day brightened. Bella turned around quickly, wanting to catch Alice's eyes. Her heart quickened as she saw the small girl enter the cafeteria.

Bella observed her discretely, not wanting to be caught gawking, especially after what happened. She grimaced before turning her attention to Alice. The pixie-like girl had a small smile on her face, perfect features emphasized in that moment. Her grey dress twirled about her merrily, fitting her slim figure without flaw. Bella admired her with silent awe, bringing her eyes up from her body to meet Alice's gold irises. Unfortunately for Bella, Alice didn't even look her way, instead traipsing over to her siblings without pause. She greeted them with enthusiasm, hugging each one before settling next to one of her brothers.

Bella waited patiently for Alice to look her way, but to no avail. She did not even give a cursory glance in her direction. Bella felt her heart sink into her stomach. She turned back around, vast frustration flooding through her. She felt ignored, and it hurt. _Shit, I really am fixated on her._ She darted her eyes back to Alice. _I don't know why, but…I want to fix this._ For the first time in her life, she felt the irrational need to make amends. Bella wanted Alice to forgive her for her mistake, and was willing to do anything for that forgiveness. It was an impulsive want that she was not equipped to handle. It made her even more distressed.

Bella sighed, finding herself caring about what Alice thought of her. She couldn't really place the feeling, but she did know that she didn't want the pixie to hate her. Bella licked her lips trying to think of ways to apologize. When she came up with nothing, she groaned and put her hand on her forehead. _Man, I suck at this! No wonder I've never done this before! _For the rest of the lunch period, Bella gazed at Alice. A forlorn expression was engraved on her face. _Feelings…suck ass._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_I will not look. I will not look. I will not look._

These were the thoughts going through Alice's brain as she sat down at her table for lunch. She kept a friendly smile on her face, showing nothing of the turmoil within. She knew that she was probably driving Edward crazy with all the chanting, but she couldn't help it. If she stopped then she might be tempted to look at the object of her frustration, and that would just not do. If she looked then she would be tempted to go and smack the irritating werewolf, or maybe do something much more pleasant but equally as shocking. She almost considered the last thought.

"Alice!" Edward hissed from beside her. Alice jumped a little in her seat, not expecting the exclamation. She gave her brother a sheepish look, twiddling her thumbs like a scolded child.

"Sorry Ed, I just…" She trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. She supposed that she could tell him what was on her mind, but he probably wouldn't get it. None of them would, not really. So she just sighed and stared at the table and her uneaten meal. She stabbed at the unnecessary accessory in front of her with a plastic fork. Alice felt a wave of sorrow enter her being. Making sure Edward couldn't read her, she thought back to the prior day. After she had run away from Bella, she had informed Edward through her thoughts that she was going home. She had dashed to the mansion in a hurry, throwing a hurried greeting to Esme who glanced at her worriedly.

For the rest of the day she had laid in her room, contemplating Bella's words. Despite what her mind was telling her, she took the cruel words to heart. The word coward had repeated over in her head. Her depressed state had continued on till the next day, her chaotic mind barely registering the change of daylight. It had taken all of her family to finally coax her out of her room. It was not their idea to get her to go to school however.

During her isolation, she had come to the resolution that she would not let Bella get to her. She had decided that she would not let a single person run her off from the place she wanted to be. Alice resolved to ignore the werewolf at all costs, no matter what she was feeling.

Now though, faced with the actual situation, she felt her determination crumbling. It was hard to know that she could simply turn her head and be able to see Bella. It was even harder because she knew that Bella wanted to kill her. Alice bit her lip uneasily, disliking the thought passionately.

"Alice!"

Edward's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him in confusion, not recalling thinking about anything that would warrant such vehemence. He shook his head before jerking it to the right.

"She's looking at you." Edward whispered, looking upset for some reason. Alice's eyes widened. She resisted the natural urge to look in Bella's direction.

"So…?" She said unconvincingly. Edward frowned, glancing to his right every few seconds. His brow furrowed.

"Please, Alice. I need to see something."

Alice hesitated. She sighed before conceding.

"Fine." She tilted her head, deliberately searching for Bella. Alice spotted her, sitting in the middle of the group the same as yesterday. The only difference was that instead of facing away from Alice, she was turned toward her. Bella's chair was angled slightly, allowing Alice to see most of her torso and legs. Her head was tilted too, plainly in Alice's direction. Her unique eyes were on her as well.

Alice swallowed nervously when their eyes met. The unfathomable warmth of the wolf's presence filled her again. She felt her stomach flutter wildly as their stare went on. There was a moment when Alice could have sworn that she heard Bella's racing heart over the din of the lunch room. She smiled slightly, trying to convey with her eyes what words could not. For a second it was only them in the crowded cafeteria, only them sharing this intense moment of uncertainty. It was disrupted when Edward let out a hiss of frustration. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper turned to look at him in surprise, stopping their trivial argument over baseball. Alice only winced as Edward glared at her.

"After school, we'll talk." He said gruffly. He stood up in a flourish, walking away briskly as the school bell rang. Jasper frowned before following after him. Emmett and Rosalie just shared a look.

"What did you think about that upset him?" asked the blonde. Alice only shook her head. She did not wish to involve anyone else if she could help it. Edward was plenty enough. After shrugging at her in casual acknowledgement, the rest of her siblings walked to class. Alice did not dare turn around, not wanting to deal with Bella at this point in time. She knew that she would need to soon, but did not wish to speed the process up if she could. So she quickly made her way out of the cafeteria, not looking back.

Alice, having already memorized her schedule, walked without fear of misdirection. She frowned as she thought of her next class. Normally it was one of her favorites. However, since it contained both Edward and Jasper, she was not keen on going. Alice pursed her lips, wondering if her brother might make a scene due to his foul mood. _No, he told me after school, so he'll wait until then. _She cringed as she thought of the possible confrontation.

Alice held her head up high as she entered her class. She headed straight to the only empty table, logically concluding that it was her seat. She paid her brothers no attention as she laid down her stuff. She looked around casually, slightly surprised to find herself the only one without a person sitting next to her. _Whoever sits by me must be my lab partner for the year._ Alice shrugged, not really paying it any mind. The school bell rang again.

The teacher, Mr. Banner she recalled, called for order. She frowned when no one sat down at her table. Alice briefly glanced at the empty seat next to her. _Do I not have one? No, they must be absent or late, that's all. _Satisfied, Alice put her focus on the lecture. She took her notebook out and started writing, mostly out of boredom than necessity. Five minutes into the Biology class, the door opened. Alice heard the click of the door and Mr. Banners scolding voice fill the room. Concluding that it must be her late lab partner, Alice ignored it. Though she smelled a familiar scent of smoke and peppermint she still did not turn her head.

It was only when she heard a muffled gasp in front of her that she looked up, coming face to face with Bella Swan. Both of their eyes widened in horrified shock. They stood there just staring at each other when they heard Mr. Banner clear his throat.

"If you would, Ms. Swan, please take a seat."

Bella blinked before nodding slowly. Alice ducked her head to the side as the girl sat down. She scooted her chair as far away from Bella as she could. A childish move perhaps, but it was absolutely necessary in Alice's mind. Bella just sighed remorsefully. Their bodies remained tense as the class continued. Alice, for the most part, ignored her. She busied herself by listening to the lecture, sifting through the future to see what the teacher would say next. She was a little surprised that she could 'see' since she was around a werewolf, but took it as another abnormality on Bella's part. _Well, if nothing else, she's the most interesting wolf I've ever met._

Alice frowned. Glancing at her brother across the room, she made sure he wasn't paying attention her. Satisfied, she thought about the girl next to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid her forever. After all, they did go to the same school and had the same class together. So it just wasn't probable. Alice bit her lip, forcing herself not to glance at Bella. She mentally groaned as she caught her scent. It was strange; the scent of burning peppermint, but it seemed to work for her. Alice noted that even though the scent of wolf was there, it wasn't unpleasant as the Quileute's. In fact it was just the opposite. _She really is unique._ Still, no matter how appealing she smelled or looked, they could never even be friends. They were enemies. The sudden thought grounded Alice, causing her to wince. She leaned away from Bella even more and stared at her notes.

Bella caught the movement, mistaking it for fear. She frowned and glared at the desk. She swallowed trying to get rid of the bitter taste of guilt in her mouth. _Why?_ She stared at Alice from the corner of her eye. _Why can't I just say it?_ Bella clenched her teeth in frustration. She wanted to say sorry to the petite girl, but couldn't seem to find the courage to apologize. Every time she thought she could, the words just disappeared from her mouth. It was irritating to say the least. Bella exhaled in exasperation, a defeated look on her face. She knew that if she never apologized that it would probably remain this way between them forever. And even if she didn't know why, that was something she never wanted to happen.

Bella sneaked another glance. The girl beside her didn't seem to notice, busying herself with her notes. Bella knew it was most likely a ruse. There was no way that Biology was that interesting, especially in this type of situation. She swallowed hard as a slight breeze sent Alice's sweet fragrance over to her. Bella leaned in and inhaled greedily, hoping the small beauty didn't notice. She groaned, the sound a low growl in her chest.

Abruptly, Alice stiffened. Her hand stopped moving and grasped her pen tightly. She looked up from her paper. Two pairs of eyes met and held. Bella didn't dare to move, too afraid that the moment would end. Alice did the same thing, wanting the instant to last. It was far from perfect what with the random mutterings of Mr. Banner, but it was still an exceptional moment. It all ended when a harsh hiss erupted behind them.

Alice whipped her head around, wincing as she met Edward's anger filled gaze. Golden eyes burned into hers. She knew that she had only complicated the situation further. Since she was so preoccupied with Bella, her mental block on Edward slipped. Alice sighed as she thought of all the things her brother could have seen. She turned back around, her confidence crumbling.

Bella, however, kept her gaze straight ahead. Even if she didn't know the whole situation, she still understood that Alice had angered her family. She had no right to intrude on such a personal moment. No matter how she felt. So she ignored the eyes glaring into the back of her head. She ignored the flush of anger that swept through her. Most of all, she ignored Alice and her tempting scent.

The period passed rather quickly after that, both trying to disregard the other. When the bell finally rang, Alice leapt up from her seat. She spared not a glance at her brothers or Bella as she quickly went out the door. Bella movements were slower, wary even. She waited until the two other Cullens were out of sight before getting up from the desk. _Well,__that was hell._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Bella barely paid attention to what was going around her. Her thoughts were just too consumed with Alice to pay proper attention to her classes. Jessica, of course, was extremely peeved at being overlooked by her newest 'friend'. For the rest of the afternoon, she pestered Bella incessantly, aggravating the werewolf almost to the point of insanity. After her shared class with her was over, Bella avoided Jessica in the halls. The torture only ended when the bell rang signaling the end of school. As soon as it did she was out the door, trying to get away from the curly-haired menace. She also decided it was probably a good time to look for Alice.

Bella scowled as she walked quickly through the crowded hallway. She tugged lightly at the buckle to her collar, just fiddling around as she searched for the object of her thoughts. Her lips pursed as she sifted through the throng of people. Already her patience was wearing thin with the thick mass of humans, her mind in no state to deal with such an annoyance.

As the hall cleared, and still no sign of Alice, she grew frustrated. Bella growled out her irritation. _The hell is she?_ She frowned and glanced at the door behind her. _Probably slipped through without me looking._ Growing more certain of the thought, Bella headed outside. The soft drizzle of rain hit her lightly as she walked out to the parking lot. She wiped the rain from her face, not wanting anything to obstruct her view. After looking around almost hopelessly, she spotted the tell tale silver Volvo in the lot. Bella grinned, concluding for herself that they hadn't left yet. _That means I still have time to talk to her._

During her afternoon classes, she had come to the resolution to stop running away from Alice. She decided that it was probably best to confront the girl and hope for the best, even though she still didn't know what to say to her. _I'll figure it out later,_ she thought, still searching. A moment later, she caught a glimpse of black hair within her field of vision.

Tilting her head sharply to the right, she was able to catch the twirl of a grey dress as it disappeared behind a corner. Bella smiled and felt hope rush up from within her. So as to not lose Alice, she quickly darted after her. Her feet splashed through the water puddles as she made her way around the corner. Just as she was about to yell after Alice, she heard the girl's voice speak up.

"What do you want Edward?" Alice spoke calmly.

Bella stopped in her tracks. Surprise flittered through her system as she registered Alice's words. It was obvious that the girl was engaged in some type of conversation with her brother, and it was the last thing Bella wanted. She felt irked at her ruined chance at confrontation, but did nothing. She heard what must have been Edward respond.

"You know why Alice. I also know that you must have seen this in advance." The male's voice sounded tense, and remarkably strained.

Bella frowned at his tone. Trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, she flattened herself against the building wall. She peeked around the corner to get a visual of the situation. There, standing in front of her bronze-haired brother, was Alice. Her petite figure was abnormally still. Her hands were clasped behind her back in an anxious pose. Bella could see that she was slightly trembling as well. From what, Bella did not know.

"No Ed, you know as well as I do that my visions haven't exactly been in surplus lately. Besides, I don't need my sight to see what you want." Alice's voice was still calm, never showing the emotions underneath the surface. Bella tilted her head in confusion at her words. _Visions…Sight…?_ she thought, beyond puzzled. Edward only frowned and clenched his teeth together.

"So, what exactly is it that I want, Alice?" Her name was a hiss as it escaped his mouth. Alice remained unmoved.

"You want to know the reason for my actions. You want to know why I feel…distracted around that human girl."

Edward's frown grew more pronounced as she spoke. He furrowed his brow in thought. From where she spied, Bella lifted her eyebrows in confusion. _Human girl?_ She waved it off and waited for Edward's response.

"You talked to Jasper." He accused. Alice lifted her shoulders in a brief shrug. A non-committal noise escaped her throat.

"He only gave me a brief warning into the insight of your feelings. I figured out the rest pretty easily." She said. Edward sighed at that. His head shook as he crossed his arms in plain exasperation.

"Very well, but you're only part right. I do want to know your reasons; however, I'm already aware of your _fascination_ with that human named Bella." He spat in disgust. Alice jerked her head up sharply. Her eyes blazed with an indecipherable emotion before it flickered away.

Bella had a similar reaction, though hers had more to do with pure shock. She hadn't realized that the supposed human girl was supposed to be her. She had her speculations, but didn't really consider it. _She didn't tell them?_ Bella stared at Alice from behind her hiding place. _Why hasn't she told them about me yet?_ She just shook her head in disbelief. Bella swallowed nervously, dimly realizing that Alice was protecting her. She didn't know why the beauty did it, but she felt gratitude none the less. Bella was pulled out of her musings as she heard Alice begin to speak.

"Then you should know what my reasons are." Alice said matter-of-factly. Edward seemed to freeze, his whole being mimicking a statue. He moved again as he started to quake with barely suppressed rage.

"You would risk everything for the sake of a childish whim?" He yelled, his voice full with emotion. Alice visibly flinched, her stoic façade crumpling. Edward ignored it and went on.

"Why Alice? After all our family has done for you, why would you forsake us now!"

"That's not what I'm doing! You're being overly dramatic!" She shouted in response. Edward sneered, and leaned over her trembling form.

"Am I? Is that really what's happening? You think that just because you can block out some of your thoughts that I don't pick up any of it. However, I do Alice, and I know exactly what you were thinking in that cafeteria." He said condescendingly.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?" There was a slight pause, both siblings taking in the weight of his words. Edward continued on after a moment.

"Just tell me why you think this human is worth it. Tell me Alice, why you are sacrificing our safety for this whelp of a girl? Do you think that our family has forgotten what she did to you?"

"You know nothing, Edward. Don't pretend to know what happened." Alice whispered.

"I know that after you spoke to her, you were so depressed that it took the whole day for you to get over it. I know that this girl will affect us negatively if you associate with her. I also know that she just might be the most dangerous human you could possibly want to connect with!" His voice rose in volume as his speech came to an end.

Alice froze in apprehension as she processed his words. Bella also sat on edge; she leaned against the wall in anticipation. Alice seemed to collect herself before responding to Edward.

"What do you mean by that?" She whispered quietly. Edward paused, his face suddenly showing confusion and aggravation. After another moment he answered her.

"I…I can't read her."

Alice blinked in surprise, honestly not expecting his words. She knew it was probably a sore point for him to admit such a thing. Because of his ability, he was always guaranteed a certain amount of control over others. Without that, he was in a place of uncertainty and she was sure that it irked him to no end.

"So you're acting like this simply because you can't read her? You do realize that's an incredibly childish motive." She said in disbelief.

"That is not the only reason! It is simply another incentive to stay away from her. If you reveal too much, she could use it against us, and I wouldn't be able to stop it!" He shouted vehemently.

"You can't sway me Edward. I have already decided." Her voice was clear and concise as she spoke. Her gaze was steady as she regarded the young man in front of her. It seemed to physically wound him as he grimaced.

They stared at each other, apprehensive silence filling the area. Their eyes didn't dare stray from their targets as the moment went on. Even Bella could feel the chaos of conflicting emotions within their bodies. It was another moment before Edward spoke again.

"Fine, if you wish to be like this then I have no problem respecting your wishes. Just know that if our family falls into ruin, it will be because of you. If we are destroyed, then it will because of your selfishness!" He spat.

Bella watched as Alice seemed to shrink into herself after that speech. Her face was a mask of agony as her small frame shook with emotional stress. Her brother ignored her, walking past Alice as if she wasn't there. In another second he blurred out of sight, no sign of him ever being there except for the slight stir of the wind.

When she was absolutely sure he was gone, Bella looked at Alice again. The black-haired girl hadn't moved a muscle since she last checked. She just stood there, her body set in abnormal stillness. Then she began shaking, harsh exhalations of air escaping her lips. The girl collapsed to her knees, harsh sobs escaping her throat. Even in her immense grief, she was still extremely beautiful. It made Bella's heart ache.

Bella wanted to reach out to her. She wanted to enfold her in her arms and make the hurt vanish from Alice's face, but she knew she couldn't. How could she, when she didn't know where the urge came from in the first place. So she looked on in silence, watching as Alice cried alone and sat in misery. Bella lost track of time as she continued to watch Alice grimly.

It could have been hours or mere minutes when the sounds of the girl's grief finally slowed. Sharp gasps of air were all that escaped Alice's tiny frame. Bella watched as she gathered herself, smoothing out her clothing from the dirt and wrinkles that gathered. Suddenly, she stiffened. Her head jerked up sharply, dainty nose sniffing the air around her. Bella didn't move, not wishing to startle the poor girl. Alice, when done with her perusal of the air, tilted her head back down. Her shoulders slumped, posture taking on a defeated air.

"Come to degrade me as well, wolf?"

Bella held no response to that. Alice sighed and turned around. She faced the corner where her natural enemy was hiding, taking in the peculiar scent of burning mint.

"I know you're there. I also know that you know that. So please, stop with this charade. I have no patience for games at the moment." She said tiredly.

"Why?"

Alice started, seeming to be genuinely surprised that she responded in such a fashion. She mulled the question in her head before scoffing.

"Why I have no patience for games or-"

"I meant, why you let him talk to you like that!" Bella interrupted sharply, her voice tinged with suppressed anger. She swiftly stepped out from the corner, revealing herself in impatient fury. Her body was as taut as a bow string as she stared Alice down. The other girl seemed taken back at her vehemence, but recovered quickly.

"What happens with my siblings is of no concern to you." Alice whispered coldly. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she took in the werewolf. Bella glared back, not willing to back down.

"I don't care! He had no right to do that, especially when it wasn't even your-" She paused, an uncertain expression on her face. Alice looked at her curiously, furrowing her brow.

"My what?" She asked softly. Bella shook her head, casting her eyes to the ground. She shifted uncomfortably, and brought her hand to the back of her head in an embarrassed motion.

"Fault," She continued, "It wasn't your fault." She brought her head back up. Her eyes met Alice's solemnly. "It was mine."

Alice blinked in surprise, never expecting the hotheaded wolf to admit her errors. It was a shocking turn of events, especially when Bella seemed sincere. Though more than slightly disconcerted, she kept a cool façade.

"Thank you for finally admitting it, but I'm afraid the argument with my brother is still none of your business." She said softly, her eyes never wavering from Bella's.

"So your just going to ignore it! That stupid prick reduced you to tears! How can you even tolerate that bastard!" The wolf snarled in fervent anger, indignant that her peace offering was ignored.

"It's because he's my brother. Something you wouldn't understand I suppose." She spoke, just as callously. Bella bared her teeth at the vampire, a low growl emanating from her throat.

"You're right, I wouldn't know, but I have enough sense to figure out that he shouldn't have said those things!"

"What things? You mean the truth?" Alice sighed, her face bearing a sad smile. "Because he was right you know. I _am_ risking the safety of my family. I _am_ usurping our peaceful life by associating with you. I _am_ selfish." She bowed her head, eyes cast down to the damp earth. Bella's expression softened at that declaration, her heart trying to reach out to the shorter girl. She took a step closer to Alice, her movements slow and steady as she approached her.

"No…You're not. If you were selfish then you would have ratted me out the moment you met me. You would have made sure I suffered for what I said to you yesterday, but you didn't. To me…that just says you're probably the most unselfish person I've ever met." She said softly, but surely. Alice glanced up at her, an uncertain but grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you…"

Bella swallowed uncomfortably, not used to gratitude of any kind.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't really thank me. After all, I am the reason you're fighting with your family."

Alice just nodded, accepting the werewolf's awkward words. She smiled up at her, golden eyes betraying her gratitude. Bella smiled back nervously, feeling a little off kilter at the change in atmosphere.

"You know we should get out of here, the rain is picking up." She said, shrugging her jacket closer to her body. Alice laughed delicately, finding Bella's timid behavior adorable.

"Yeah you're right, after all we wouldn't want the little wolfy to get a cold now would we?" She teased.

Bella scoffed, pretending to be insulted.

"I'll have you know that I've never gotten sick a day in my life!"

Alice chuckled, enjoying the light banter immensely. Bella also couldn't keep from smiling, the sound of Alice's melodic voice too charming to resist. They grinned shyly at each other, their past argument forgotten in light of their camaraderie. Soon though, the light patter of the rain became too much for Bella's nerves as she cleared her throat.

"I guess I'll get going now…I mean you'll probably want to go join your family. Since their waiting for you and all..." Bella said softly, scratching the back of her head as she did so. Alice sighed, the subject slightly dampening her mood.

"No, they're not. I can tell they've already left, most likely out of impatience."

"You mean they just left you here!" Bella shouted incredulously, not believing how spiteful her family could be. Alice just shrugged, not really caring either way. With her supernatural speed she could go over twice the top speed of Edward's Volvo. It was just to keep appearances that they took a car anyway. Not knowing this, Bella growled out her anger.

"Are you kidding me! That's it you're catching a ride with me! Screw your brother's damn rules!" She took Alice's hand and forced her to follow her. Alice just stared at her in amusement. Bella didn't seem to notice, keeping her grip on the other girl tight as she made her way to the Ducati. Alice stifled a chuckle as she heard the werewolf start muttering under her breath.

"That's just ridiculous! What type of people are they to just leave one of their family and-"

Alice laughed, enjoying Bella's tirade. Said girl just frowned at her in annoyance.

"What exactly is so damn funny?" She huffed indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing it's just…I don't exactly need a car you know." Alice said in between giggles. Bella frowned in confusion, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Huh?" She furrowed her brow, tilting her head to the side. Alice smiled again, thinking to herself how unintentionally cute Bella was being.

"Well you remember that I'm not exactly human, right?"

Bella nodded, still not seeing her point.

"Didn't you wonder how I escaped you so quickly that night?"

Bella just blinked, comprehension finally dawning in her head.

"So what…you have super speed or something?" She asked curiously. Alice only nodded in response, enjoying the heat that emanated from their clasped hands.

"Oh," Bella said sheepishly, "That makes sense." She looked down at her hand, noticing that it was still firmly locked with Alice's. She dropped it out of embarrassment.

"I, uh, guess you won't need a ride then, huh?" Bella rubbed her neck self-consciously, feeling foolish at her outburst.

Alice hesitated, immediately missing the warmth from Bella's hand. After mulling over her options she shook her head.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a ride. I don't really want to go home right now, what with Edward and everything." She said uneasily. It was the truth, just not the whole one. Somehow, Alice didn't think the werewolf would react well if she told her the true reason. _Hey Bella guess what? I feel strangely drawn to you even though we're basically mortal enemies. Yeah…no way I'm saying that. _

Bella, for her part, just nodded her head in understanding.

"No that's fine; I get what you're saying." She reached out to Alice again, taking a hold of her wrist this time. Tugging gently, she quickly led her over to her parked motorcycle. Alice stared ahead curiously, wondering what type of car Bella drove. A moment later they reached the bike. Bella stopped abruptly, swinging her backpack from her shoulder. Alice watched in shock as she fished out a pair of keys and a cleaning rag.

"This is what you drive to school in everyday?" She asked incredulously. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Well not everyone can drive the most expensive cars they can find, Alice. Besides, what's wrong with my bike?" She questioned indignantly. Alice shook her head, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just…it's so old yet it looks brand new. It's hard to find such a vehicle with so much history nowadays." She roved her eyes over the Ducati in admiration, taking in its pristine condition.

"Yeah, um, thanks I guess." Bella said uncertainly, wiping the seat from water droplets. When she was done, she took out her helmet from the backpack. Swiftly she set it on her head, and flipped the clear visor down. Alice grinned in amusement when she saw the design.

"Well that's not obvious is it?" She said jovially. Bella smirked and nudged her playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't look at me; it was all Charlie's idea. If it was up to me I wouldn't even wear a helmet at all."

"Charlie?" Alice asked curiously, feeling a small sting of jealousy despite herself. Bella just shrugged, straddling the bike as she did so.

"Yeah, my Dad." Taking her keys, Bella ignited the engine. The thrum of the bike startled Alice out of her thoughts.

"Oh." The vampire said quietly, slightly embarrassed at the relief she felt. It was extremely unnerving how the werewolf affected her emotions. What was even more unsettling was how said girl didn't even notice. Alice sighed, before approaching the motorcycle. Gracefully, she swung her leg around, sitting herself down till she was directly behind Bella. Alice reached around and clasped her arms around the girl's torso, settling her chin on a leather-clad shoulder.

"Ready when you are." She said softly. Bella shivered as she felt Alice's breath ghost over her neck. She swallowed heavily in response to the feel of Alice's soft body against her own.

"Y-yeah." Gunning the gas, Bella sped out of the parking lot. She focused intently on the road, trying to keep the pixie's body from distracting her. It was already taking all of her strength not to stop the Ducati and just kiss her senseless. _I finally feel like a hormonal, teenage girl, and I have to restrain myself because we're enemies._ She sighed, feeling uncertain about the whole situation. _Though I guess we're more like tentative allies than anything else now._ Bella briefly wondered what the girl behind her was thinking, if she still considered her an adversary. She doubted it though, especially when Alice was accepting a ride from said 'enemy'.

Bella felt small hands tighten around her waist, her heart speeding up in response to the action.

"So, uh, where are we going?" She asked, stopping the bike at a red light. Alice just exhaled, a sad expression overtaking her features.

"Why don't we go to your house?" She said, slight desperation evident in her tone. Bella blinked in surprise, not expecting the answer.

"You…don't want to go home?"

Alice just sighed again, before setting her forehead against Bella's back.

"No, I…I just know it won't be pleasant if I go right now."

Bella frowned at her vague response, but nodded at her anyway. If Alice didn't want to go right now then she wouldn't make her.

"Alright then, my house it is." As soon as the light turned green, she darted straight ahead. Bella, because of her focus on the road, missed Alice's sigh of relief. The vampire had just had a vision of what would have happened if she returned at the moment. Suffice to say it wasn't a pretty sight, what with Edward once again scolding her about her actions. The vision had ended with both of them furiously angry at each other, something Alice didn't want. She was grateful to Bella for providing her with a distraction from her problems, no matter how small.

Alice tightened her hold on the werewolf's waist, moving her hands up till they rested on firm abs. She closed her eyes, enjoying the roar of the motor and the sound of Bella's heartbeat. Wind whipped through her hair pleasantly as she considered the girl in front of her. Just an hour ago she was angry and offended at Bella. Now, however, she was deliriously happy in her presence.

Alice supposed it was because of their not-so-great first meeting that started the animosity. Now that she had kind of gotten to know the enigma of a girl, she found that she was actually a considerate person underneath her harsh exterior. She was drawn to the passionate way Bella defended her opinions and view of life. All of this combined just made Alice become ridiculously infatuated with the wolf.

It was a disturbing turn of events, but not really surprising. After all, she had already recognized an intense attraction for her, so why not be completely smitten? Alice snuggled closer, smiling happily when she heard Bella's heart speed up slightly. _Yeah, an innocent crush won't hurt anything._

It was only a few moments later that they arrived at Bella's house, but to them it had felt like hours. For Bella it was because she was constantly agonizing over the feel of Alice's petite body. For Alice it was simply because she wanted the moment to last. Bella stopped the motorcycle in the driveway, breathing a sigh of relief as she realized her torture was over. Her self control had been going down a slippery slope, and it would have been disastrous if she finally lost it. She turned off the engine and waited for Alice to hop off. When the other girl didn't respond, she cleared her throat.

"You know…you can get off now." She said stiffly, heart thrumming erratically. Alice giggled lightly, burrowing her head further into the crook of Bella's neck.

"Naw, I don't think I will." She whispered playfully. Bella scoffed, desperately trying to ignore the feelings stirring within her. Whipping off her helmet, she addressed the girl behind her.

"So what you're saying is that you won't get off my bike. Am I right?" She lowered her arms to her sides, grasping Alice's dangling legs. A sudden flash of arousal flooded through her body as Bella felt the cool skin, but she ignored it. The other girl remained oblivious, still smiling happily into Bella's shoulder.

"That's right, and there isn't anything you can do about it." Alice whispered jokingly, her voice set in a childish drawl. Bella just smirked, before taking a firm hold of the underside of Alice's legs.

"Is that right?" Suddenly she stood up, causing the girl in back of her to squeak in surprise before flailing her arms. Alice tipped backwards for a moment before quickly adjusting her arms so that they grasped Bella's neck. When she was properly settled into a piggyback position, she glared dangerously at Bella's laughing countenance. Bella just started snickering harder in response, swinging her legs over from the Ducati's seat.

"You just think you're so funny don't you?" Alice said sourly.

Bella stifled another chuckle.

"Wrong. I know I'm funny."

Alice rolled her eyes, secretly laughing on the inside as well. She was even more pleased that the werewolf was kidding around with her as she was. To Alice, it solidified her belief that they could be friends, instead of mortal adversaries. Covertly, she dipped her nose into Bella's hair, taking in her scent. Instead of just smoky peppermint, she also discovered an aroma that was just uniquely Bella. It was a combination of wolf musk and, peculiarly, the scent of winter. She shivered, enjoying Bella's proximity far more than she should.

Bella, mistaking the quiver as a reaction to the cold, frowned.

"Are you cold?" She asked curiously. "Because we can go in and get warmed up if you want. Although, now that I think about it…" She grasped Alice's legs tighter, feeling its naturally freezing temperature.

"You always seem so cold." Bella continued quietly. Alice lifted her head up from Bella's shoulder, an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, I should hope so. After all, I wouldn't be what I am if I wasn't constantly cold." She said matter-of-factly. Bella took on a thoughtful expression, her mouth still fixed in a frown.

"That reminds me…what exactly are you?"

Alice stared down at Bella in disbelief.

"You mean…you can't tell?" She asked skeptically. Bella shook her head, slightly frustrated.

"No I can't. I guess it should be obvious, but you're actually the only other supernatural being I've ever met." The werewolf admitted, slightly embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to tell you." Alice nodded sagely, a small smile tugged at her lips. Bella perked up her head in response.

"You're going to tell me?" She said, trying hard not to sound too eager.

"Yep, but…" Alice pecked her on the cheek, before jumping off of the stunned werewolf. She giggled in amusement as she saw Bella's dumbfounded expression. Turning her back, she continued her last words.

"You're going to have to catch me first."

In another second she was running off into the forest, making sure that she wasn't going too fast. Bella just stood there, utterly confused. _What the?_ After another moment she shook her head and darted after the little pixie, throwing her sneakers off in the process. As she chased after Alice she couldn't help but think how strange the situation was. After all, it was just about an hour ago that they were irrationally angry at each other, and now they were best friends? Bella tilted her head up, watching Alice's dress twirl merrily as she ran. She smiled, jumping over a rotting log as she increased her speed. _I don't know what changed, but right now I could care less._

Alice glanced behind her, watching as Bella chased after her. She observed the werewolf's movements, seeing the primal grace in which she moved. It was a thing of wonder really, to see such an obvious testament to Bella's inhumanity. Alice thought it was actually kind of beautiful. She turned her head back to the front, smirking as she sped up a little. She heard the footfalls behind her increase as well, signaling their owner's increase in speed. Alice threw her head back and laughed in response, amused at their little game of cat and mouse. _Although it's more a game of bat and dog now that I think about it._

She giggled at her little joke before turning around to see how far Bella was. Her smile dropped completely off of her face. _Huh?_ She slowed herself down till she ran at a slow jog, not quite believing what she saw. To her, it seemed like the werewolf just suddenly vanished from behind her. Alice looked frantically around, not seeing a trace of Bella in sight._ Where could she have…?_

Suddenly, she felt something crash into her, throwing her to the ground. Alice yelped, startled at the unexpected attack. She felt something press heavily onto her, a pleasantly warm mass that she couldn't identify. It wasn't painful by any means, but it was still a shocking experience. She heard a husky laugh come from on top of her, and instantly knew who it was.

"Y-you stupid dog!" Alice shouted, in mock anger. She tried to glare menacingly at the werewolf above her. Bella just snickered, finding her anger cute. She settled herself above Alice, placing her forearms by the girl's head.

"I scared you, didn't I?" She asked cheekily. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am thoroughly frightened. In fact I may have to change my hello kitty undies when I get home." She said in a monotone voice. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"You're wearing hello kitty panties?" She asked in mock confusion. Alice just huffed, pushing at Bella's shoulders playfully.

"No you dolt! Now get off of me!" She said giggling. Bella pretended to sigh in remorse before jumping up from her crouched position. Holding her hand out to the little immortal, she helped Alice up as well. Alice, when properly standing, dusted her clothing off.

"Now that, that issue is taken care of, I do believe we should-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Bella interrupted, taking Alice's wrist. "I caught you fair in square, so you have to tell me what you are." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring in expectation at the other girl. Alice ducked her head sheepishly, feeling a tad foolish for forgetting the terms to their agreement.

"Oh yeah." Looking around, she tried to find a suitable place to begin her tale. Spotting a stream with a few large boulders, she gestured for Bella to follow her.

"Let's sit over here." Flickering out a sight for a moment, she reappeared sitting on top of one of the boulders. Bella blinked, impressed despite herself at Alice's true speed. She walked over to the stream, eying Alice warily. When she had taken her own place on top of one of the large rocks, the other girl started to speak.

"So tell me…what do you _think_ I am?" She tilted her head to the side, curiosity plain on her face. Bella hesitated, shifting around on the uncomfortable boulder. After a moment she answered her.

"Well…I guess my first choice would have been something along the lines of a leprechaun." She smirked when she saw Alice twitch in annoyance. "But since you weren't wearing anything green or frilly I changed my assumption to an imp or a forest sprite." She grinned proudly as if daring Alice to prove her wrong. Alice sighed, not believing what she was being told.

"You thought I was a leprechaun." She dead-panned. Bella nodded in amusement, thinking to herself how easy it was to bait the other girl.

"Or an imp or sprite, can't forget those." She smiled. "So am I right?"

Alice glared at her; hating the fact her short stature was the source of so much humor.

"No." She said bluntly. Bella sighed in disappointment, acting as if she really thought it was the answer. Alice rolled her eyes while smiling, before adopting a serious expression. Bella, noticing the change in atmosphere, did as well. All was silent in the forest, except for the sound of the babbling brook below them. They stared at each other, knowing that something was going to change the moment Alice opened her mouth. A few minutes later, the shorter girl began her tale.

"The first thing I remember…is pain."

Bella yanked her head up, not expecting such a declaration. She stared at Alice in shock, but said nothing. Alice ignored the movement, keeping her eyes on the rushing water below. She stared at her reflection morosely.

"I remember waking up alone, with only the darkness to keep me company. My whole body felt weak and aflame. Somehow, I was burning from the inside out." She lifted her head to meet Bella's eyes. "It was true agony, the way my body felt. I thought my skin was being roasted under a fire, but I couldn't tell. It was too dark to tell much of anything." Alice shivered in remembrance, the memories of her change almost too much to bear.

"The pain was the only thing I knew. For, I had no memory prior to the horrible agony that consumed me. I did not know where I was, why I was there. I didn't even know my own name. All I knew was the pain that tore my nerves asunder."

Alice paused, lowering her eyes back to the stream.

"I believe I passed out after first waking, because the next time I opened my eyes the pain was gone. There were little things that I noticed however. One was the fact that even though the room was dark, I could see everything around me. What I saw…wasn't exactly pleasing." She smiled sadly. Bella waited, expecting Alice to elaborate on her tale. She didn't though, instead jumping to the next subject. "The second thing I noticed was a fierce ache in my throat, as if the pain from before had converged into only that part of my body. I suppose the only thing I could compare it to is a horrible thirst that cuts into your throat like a million burning needles." Her dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"I was right."

Bella inhaled sharply, her whole form stiffening.

"Jesus," She whispered harshly, "By thirst…do you mean…"

Alice laughed humorlessly at her response. Her mouth curved up into a bitter smile.

"That's right. Though I wouldn't figure it out until I met my first living creature…" Alice trailed off, letting the implied meaning hit its mark.

"I am, what humans call, a vampire."

The forest was silent after that, the stillness of the scenery a façade for the emotions bursting within. Somewhere from up above, a family of birds scattered, the noise of their leaving providing the only sound. Down below their feet, the rocks damming the stream gave way, letting a new current of water to gush forth. At the same time, gold and burgundy met luminous topaz in a communication across species. What words were said were never voiced aloud, neither willing to break the tempestuous hold their gaze held. Yet, as all things, it had to come to an end. Bella cleared her throat, willing to be the first who broke the silence.

"So…you're not going to suck my blood are you?"

Alice blinked.

"What…?"

"Because I have to say, I might be into kinky stuff, but not that kinky. Catch my drift?" Bella continued. She grinned saucily at Alice's stunned face. "Although, you are kind of cute, so I _might_ make an exception this time."

Alice stared at her. A moment of silence passed before she collapsed into a fit of violent laughter.

"Haha! I can't believe you…!" She trailed off, not able to speak coherently through her giggles. Bella smiled in relief, proud that she was able to defuse the tense situation. She was never good with emotional stuff and knew she was way out of her depth when it came to such things. She also knew that Alice appreciated it as well, an obvious conclusion judging from her melancholy state earlier. Bella watched as Alice finally calmed herself down, still letting a few chuckles every now and then. Alice smiled at her serenely.

"Thank you…I needed that."

Her grin transformed into a playful smirk.

"But…I just might take you up on that offer."

Bella's smile was wiped off of her face as she was quickly tackled by the mischievous vampire. Falling off of the boulder, she yelped as she crashed into the stream. The cold river water seeped into her clothing, causing another yip to escape her mouth. Tilting her head up, Bella glared at the girl standing over her. Alice just giggled.

"That's what you get for pouncing me earlier!" She crossed her arms over her chest, a resolute look on her face. Bella gave her a withering look.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure I didn't toss you into a stream." She glared again, the twinkle in her eye betraying her underlying mirth. Alice just waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Details, details…besides these clothes are really expensive and-" She stopped abruptly when she was jerked quickly to the ground by Bella's arms. Landing face first into the water, she sputtered frantically. Bella laughed at the flustered, and now wet, vampire. Alice pursed her lips, kneeling on the ground as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes well, I suppose you think you're really funny don't you?"

Bella laughed loudly in response.

"Wrong…I know I'm funny." They both smiled at each other, remembering their shared words from earlier. Suddenly Bella frowned, furrowing her brow in contemplation. Alice looked at her curiously, wanting to know what was bothering the wolf. After another moment of silence, Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"Is this…normal?" She waved a hand between Alice and herself, making sure the smaller girl got her meaning. Alice sighed and stood from her kneeling position. She understood what Bella was getting at, especially when she was thinking it herself. In such a short time, not even three hours really, they had formed an extremely friendly relationship. It was certainly a drastic change from their shared hostility before. Not even Alice could understand how it could warp so much. Turning her head back to the other girl, she clasped her hands in a nervous motion.

"I…I don't know."

Bella only nodded, understanding the words not being said. Standing back up, she sighed in frustration as she felt her soggy clothes cling to her body. Bella winced as her soaked jeans rubbed uncomfortably against her legs. Alice stifled her laughter as the werewolf shook herself out like a dog. Bella glared at her.

"You do realize…that this is your fault." She tugged on her soaked jacket for emphasis. Alice smiled at her serenely, not at all bothered by the accusation.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll forgive me." She winked and jumped out of the stream, leaving Bella to stare at her back in amazement. Shaking her head, Bella let out an exasperated sigh and climbed out of the freezing water. She could hear Alice's bell-like giggle when she slipped and face-planted in the mud.

_Forgive you, my ass!_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"I said I was sorry."

Making their way back to Charlie's, they traipsed through the forest quietly. Only their voices and soft footsteps made any sound as they traveled. Bella led the smaller girl calmly, only giving her cursory glance in response to her comment. Alice sighed in frustration, unhappy that her plan wasn't working. After Bella had wiped the mud off of her face she had simply stalked off and ignored the pretty vampire, much to Alice's chagrin. For the past ten minutes she had been trying and failing to get the stoic werewolf to simply talk to her. Her frown deepened as she noticed they were approaching their destination and Bella still wasn't talking. Suddenly, she was yanked to a stop as said girl grabbed her wrist. Leaning in, Bella stared into Alice's golden eyes.

"Are you truly sorry?" She whispered huskily. Alice shivered as Bella's warm breath caressed her cheeks.

"Um, y-yes?" She responded, feeling her belly stir with warmth. Bella seemed to consider her words before giving Alice a wolfy grin.

"Then I guess I can forgive you." Quickly, she turned around, leaving Alice's gaping form staring after her. After a few seconds, the stunned vampire regained her senses and stalked after her wolf counterpart. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's it? After all the silent treatment you finally decide that I can be forgiven?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Yep." Suddenly, she stumbled forward as Alice yanked her down by the collar. Bella raised her eyebrow at Alice's flustered face. That just irked the smaller girl even more. Just as she was about to unleash her frustrations, she locked eyes with Bella. Seeing the hidden mirth within, Alice pursed her lips and backed away. She set her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You weren't even angry to begin with were you?"

Bella grinned again.

"Nope." She turned around, smirking when she heard Alice give a sigh of exasperation. Setting her sights on the house in front of her, she stopped walking when they reached the driveway. Bella glanced at the girl beside her. At the same time, Alice turned to look as well. They stared at each other in silence. Bella shifted her weight and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a soft sigh. She kept her eyes cast to the ground. Alice watched her, her eyes glimmering with something akin to remorse. They each knew that their time together had come to an end, and both were lamenting the fact. After a few more moments, Bella brought her head back up. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, they each heard the front door slam open.

"Bella?"

Both immortals turned towards the voice. Bella winced as she recognized Charlie's worried tone, while Alice kept her face expressionless. Charlie himself just stood in the doorway, an anxious frown plastered on his face. Taking a step forward, he glared intensely at his daughter.

"Bella, where were you? I've been looking for hours-" He paused, seeming to finally notice Alice.

"Oh."

Bella darted her eyes nervously between them, not exactly sure how to respond to this situation. Luckily for her, Alice did. Putting on a polite smile, the small vampire walked up to the befuddled man.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience Chief Swan, but I had to borrow Bella for something extremely important. Unfortunately, it ran a little longer than I thought it would. And well…as you can see we ended up a little late." Alice smiled charmingly, her unassuming posture conveying innocence and sincerity. Charlie blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment; a habit that seemed to have rubbed off on Bella, Alice noted. The werewolf only rolled her eyes.

"Flirt." She mumbled under her breath. Alice stifled a laugh. Charlie didn't seem to notice though, still looking everywhere but at Alice. When he calmed down he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Y-yes well…I guess that's alright then." He turned to look at his daughter. "But try not to make any more late night excursions young lady, and if you do make sure you give me a call in advance first."

Bella nodded, fully willing to let him believe whatever he wanted. Alice chuckled softly, extremely amused that the confident werewolf was being scolded. Charlie remained oblivious; he smiled proudly.

"Great!" After he was done he turned back towards Alice. "Well Ms. Cullen, I thank you for taking care of my daughter for me. Now, I suppose you're going to need to go home now right?"

Alice nodded in confirmation, trying hard not to smirk at the annoyed wolf behind her.

"Yes sir, I have a car just around the corner." She gave him another blinding smile. Swiftly, Alice skipped back to Bella. Throwing her arms around the surprised girl, she planted a firm kiss on a tanned cheek.

"Bye Bella!" She chirped merrily. Her dress twirled around her slim form as she walked off into the night. Bella clenched her teeth and glared after her, blushing profusely despite herself. She could already feel Charlie's curious gaze burning a hole in her head, and didn't like it one bit. _Damn that girl!_ Bella sighed and turned around. She met her dad's eyes with confidence she didn't feel. _Great, here come the questions._ Hesitating for only a second, she made her way to the porch where Charlie was standing. He held the door open for her as she walked through, remaining quiet all the while. It was only when he shut and locked the door did he turn around to face her.

"So," He began calmly, "Alice Cullen, huh?"

Bella pursed her lips, not liking where this was heading.

"Uh yeah…you know her?" She said it nonchalantly enough, though she could tell he didn't buy it. Still, he nodded and began tugging off his uniform jacket.

"Yeah, she's one of the children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Nice group of kids…kind of quiet though, but compared to some of the kids in the area they're model citizens." He paused, taking on a thoughtful expression. "Especially that Alice girl, which is why I don't mind if you want to hang out with her or the other Cullens."

Turning his gaze back to Bella, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Although, I see you've already become pretty acquainted."

Bella only smiled weakly, cursing Alice in her head as she did so.

"Yeah…we're…friends." The word tasted foreign on her tongue. She could see that Charlie was also surprised by her use of the word, having never heard his loner daughter ever refer to anyone in such a way. Bella grimaced, mildly irritated at her inexperience with the situation. She knew it was her own fault, but she couldn't really help it. Up until now she had never had the slightest interest in anyone; now that she did she would have to face up to the consequences of her actions. She ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation

"Look Dad, it's no big deal. Yeah, she just happens to be the first person I want to befriend, and yeah I know I'm not acting like I normally would but…" She trailed off, darting her eyes to the ground.

"She's…special." The words were a small whisper, a slight stirring in the wind. She knew the moment she said it that it was true, her own heart believing it undeniably. Even the wolf inside was growling in agreement, the primal part of herself wanting to know the vampire completely and carnally. Bella ignored the brief surge of lust that crept up at that thought. Forcing herself back on the present, she brought her gaze back to Charlie's. After a brief staring contest, the balding officer let out a light chuckle.

"Alright, alright! I get it. I'm being invasive aren't I?" He sighed and lumbered over to his old lounge chair. Sitting down, he let out a groan of relief.

"But honestly, I was only a little concerned about you. I mean this is your first friend, so you can't blame me for being a little curious."

Bella scoffed.

"Yeah well, you don't have to act like I'm socially inept or anything. I just don't like talking… or crowds… or people, that's all." She huffed, stuffing her hands into her soggy jacket. She winced as the material squeaked under her fingers. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Why is your jacket wet?"

Bella froze. Looking up at him, she shrugged sheepishly.

"I…fell in a puddle?"

Charlie's eyebrow remained raised, but he let it go with a wry smile.

"Alright, but make sure it doesn't happen again. I still have fond memories with that jacket and would like for it to remain intact." He said, waving his index finger at her. Bella nodded her head once before heading quickly to the stairs. She didn't want him to find another thing to question her on. She had had enough of that already.

"Oh, and Bella."

She stopped in the middle of the staircase. Turning back towards Charlie, she clutched the banister uneasily.

"Yeah Dad?"

Charlie closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He didn't once look up as he said, "Make sure you come up with a better lie next time, okay?"

Bella winced.

"Yeah…I got it." She headed back up the stairs in double time, anxious to get away from Charlie's booming laughter. Bella groaned in defeat.

_For some reason, I don't think this is the last time that this will happen._

* * *

A/N: And thus ends the shortest love/hate relationship known in...like eternity ;). Don't be too dissapointed in their sudden buddy-buddy status (for those who enjoy love/hate pairings, I love them too), but this is necessary to the plot (I probably sound like a broken record :P). From here on things will get sped up a bit regarding relationship and stuff, but Bella's dreams won't even really make sense until chapter ten or so. So hang in there all of you interested readers, because there is a grand scheme in the making (it's just...really buried). As to what one reviewer questioned regarding Bella overhearing Jazz&Eddy, the answer is no. She was in emo-Bella mode thus causing her to forget everything else around her except her 'dark' thoughts.(For some reason this happens alot) Review if you want!...[Oh and to Nessiterus rhombopteryx: lol :)]

~Puppy out.


	6. Quileutes

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Hey people, Puppy here with a brand new chapter. I just saw Eclipse and it inspired me to write (shrug). It was...not _as_ horrible as I thought it was going to be, but still pretty bad. The supposed 'love' scenes made me cringe and the death scenes made me dissapointed. (does anybody else miss the dramatic crumbling to dust vampires? You know, the ones where they burst into flames first?) Still it did have its good points like putting more Alice time in it :) As to questions pertaining to their Bi-polar moods and reactions, if you'll notice they only really occur around each other. I was going to explain this later, but why put off the inevitable? So yeah you can just blame their mood swings on imprinting. A cheap excuse I know, but I've always felt that the process of imprinting worked like taking happy pills (except only around one person). After all, its supposed to make it so your whole world revolves around one person, but wouldn't that interfere with the base of your personality? Especially if you and that person would originally clash. In my opinion imprinting causes your whole outlook on life to immediately shift, which of course will have side effects concerning who you are already. In this case, imprinting also works on the impintee (Alice) so she'll also be effected. Later in the story you'll see the imprint merge with who they are as people (its a slow and steady process) Hope you all are less confused :P.

* * *

Ch. 6- Quileutes

Three weeks pass in the town of Forks, Washington. Three weeks filled with laughter, muted affection, and a solid friendship only hindered by the hostility of opposing species. At least, with Bella and Alice it was. In such a short span of time they had spent almost all of their time together. Each day they would meet in the parking lot at school and head into the main building. Most of the time they would say nothing to each other, just appreciating the other's presence, but the daily meetings were always looked forward to. When it came to lunch and Biology they would act in a similar way, pretending to ignore the other while secretly sneaking looks of longing. When school ended they hopped on Bella's Ducati and drove to their 'secret spot' in the forest; the grove where they first met. In Bella's opinion they were acting like a bunch of love-sick fools, not that she was complaining, as she told Alice, but it was still unnerving to her. Alice only giggled and waved her off, covertly enjoying the comparison.

Each day they drew closer and closer together, sharing their thoughts and feelings with the other. They even talked about their past experiences, sharing practically everything.

"So you haven't always been with the Cullens then?" Bella had asked once.

Alice shook her head, enjoying the breeze brushing against her skin. Tilting her head back she gave the werewolf a brilliant smile.

"No, in fact I was alone for a little while before meeting them. I traveled aimlessly, without a past or a reason for doing anything. So you can see how relieved I was when I happened upon the Cullens." Alice sighed wistfully, her eyes gazing up into the sky. Bella frowned a little, not quite believing her explanation. _She's not saying something._ She let it go, not willing to disturb the serene moment.

"So how exactly did you find them?" Bella asked curiously. Alice turned her head back to the other girl.

"Well, I first came upon Jasper. We were both at slight impasses in out life so we had something in common from the start. Soon we became each others best friends, traveling together in search of a reason to live. It wasn't long before we happened upon the Cullens. We were intrigued by their way of life and so we stayed. Quite frankly, I think we were just too tired of traveling, especially Jasper." Alice laughed suddenly, the musical tones tinkling pleasantly through the forest. "Since you've seen my siblings you can imagine what happened next. Jasper became infatuated with Edward almost immediately, something I still tease him about, and Edward…well he took a little longer in admitting it, but he still felt the same."

"And this way of life the Cullen's had…was drinking from animals not humans, right?"

"That is correct."

Bella furrowed her brow, a sudden thought entering her head.

"When you and Jasper were traveling…didn't you ever think about you two…as a couple?" She looked away quickly, regretting the words as soon as they spewed from her mouth. Alice noticed her discomfort, smiling secretly to herself. She lifted her hand and set it on the werewolf's arm.

"I can honestly say that the thought never entered my head. We were, and are still, siblings to each other. In fact we had never even thought of love until we met the Cullens. Jasper has always thought of himself as bisexual so it wasn't really that much of a problem. Me? I've never felt even a glimmer of attraction in the past, so who knows?" She shrugged slightly. "I suppose I want what they have someday; true love and all that, but for right now I am happy." Alice smiled again, squeezing her friend's arm. Bella smiled in return, irrational happiness surging through her body. Much of their days ended in a similar manner, full of contentment and repressed hope for the future.

They did still keep secrets however. Both Bella and Alice were hesitant to talk about their unique gifts of portent and pyrokinesis respectively. They didn't really have a suitable reason for not telling the other, it was just something that never came up in their conversations.

Another secret that was kept was Bella's scar. Every time she went somewhere with the vampire she made sure that the defining mark was concealed. Alice didn't really seem to notice, thinking that Bella was just overly fond of the leather jacket. Besides the few secrets still being kept, they found out a lot of things about each other. Because of this they got along famously, and soon considered each other as the best of friends.

Not to say that their little rendezvous didn't have consequences however. Because she was constantly spending time with Bella, Alice hardly ever saw her family. The only time she interacted with them was at school, or when she finally came home. She knew her stand-offish nature was hurting them, but she couldn't help the insatiable desire to be near the werewolf. The only one who wasn't saddened by her absence was probably Edward. He was too busy fuming at her decision to spend time with the 'dangerous human' to care. Alice could feel him constantly trying to peer into her mind, a feeling she didn't really care for. Every time he tried, she put up her mental block and kept her thoughts focused on Bella's aesthetic aspects instead of her true nature. Something she had a lot to dwell on, she thought in amusement.

Bella had her own concerns as well. Although not as pressing, they irked her just the same. All week she had to tolerate both Mike's and Jessica's incessant questioning on why she was so 'chummy' with Alice Cullen. Apparently nothing escaped their notice. Their pestering only had the opposite effect however. Instead of giving in, Bella simply ignored them, chatting up Angela and Ben while waving away their inquisition. Of course, this didn't deter them in the slightest, but she still had to try.

Bella sighed in frustration, exhaling the smoke twirling in her lungs. Alice darted her eyes over from where she sat on a huge circular boulder, her eyebrow raised. She watched as Bella flicked the ash off of her cigarette absently.

"You okay?" She asked in concern. Bella yanked her head up in surprise, seeming to be startled out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah…I'm good." She said, scratching the back of her head nervously. Alice rolled her eyes, not buying her act for a second.

"Right, which is why you're burning your fingers off." She pointed to where Bella was absently fingering the burning tip of the cigarette. Bella stared at her in confusion before comprehension dawned.

"Oh." She said monotonously before suddenly jerking her hand away in mock pain. "Ouch, hot, hot!"

Alice rolled her eyes again at Bella's antics.

"Are you done yet?" She crossed her arms while giving the werewolf a pointed look. Bella sighed and sat back down on the grass. Placing the burning stick back in her mouth, she locked her eyes with Alice's.

"Sorry, I'm just…so frustrated with those idiots!" Her eyes narrowed in anger as her voice deepened in barely concealed anger. Alice nodded in sympathy, automatically knowing what Bella was talking about.

"Yes well, it's only a year or two till you're free. I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it."

Bella looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? It's barely been a month and I already can't stand them. How am I supposed to last a whole year, let alone two?" She shouted.

Alice laughed, her voice ringing harmoniously all throughout the forest. She gave Bella a brilliant smile before flickering out of sight, only to reappear in front of the fuming wolf.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. Besides, I think it's kind of cute how they want to include you, despite your not so subtle homicidal tendencies." With a small smirk, Alice stretched out her hand to pat the pouting werewolf on the head. Bella growled warningly at the offensive hand, but did nothing to move it from its spot.

"Homicidal tendencies? Yeah right! If you think that's me being homicidal then you don't want to see me when I'm actually trying. If I truly wanted anyone dead they wouldn't even have time to say 'oh look a doggy!' before I rip them apart." Despite her harsh words she leaned into the hand caressing her hair, bringing an amused smile to the vampire's face.

"Is that right? I guess I don't want to run into you on a moonlit night, huh?" Alice said, humoring her. Bella nodded dully, distracted by the pleasurable touch assaulting her senses. She let loose a powerful yawn and laid back until she was resting on top of Alice's knees. Alice just continued stroking her head, her smile growing wider as Bella began purring in contentment. _For a bloodthirsty animal, she's actually quite cute._ When Bella let out a groan of satisfaction, Alice giggled softly. The werewolf looked up at the sound, tilting her head in curiosity. Alice couldn't help but think she resembled a puppy.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

Bella hesitated as if debating something in her head.

"Do you…mind?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, betraying the underlying insecurity. Alice stilled her hand, not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Bella fidgeted, growing more uncomfortable under her stare.

"You know…" She gestured to where her head was resting, a tense look on her features. Understanding flashed into Alice. The little pixie laughed, her teeth shining brilliantly in the light.

"Now you ask? You certainly don't have a knack for timing." Alice chuckled. Bella didn't seem to share her humor; her jaw clenched together as a somber expression entered her eyes.

"Well, it's just I've never really had a friend before so I don't exactly know how these things go. When I laid down in your lap I didn't really consider how you would feel. I guess I was just wondering if I over-stepped my bounds or something." She furrowed her brow, irritation plain on her features. Alice could tell that these things genuinely bothered her so she said nothing, letting the girl puzzle it out for herself. She continued her petting from earlier though, wanting to convey a sense of security through her touch. Bella leaned into her hand, feeling grateful for the vampire's presence.

"Judging by your reaction, I guess it is okay, right?" She mumbled hesitantly. Alice brushed her cheek softly, her smile deepening as she felt Bella flush underneath her fingers. In these moments, the tough hot-headed girl from earlier was replaced with a more vulnerable person. Alice felt happy that she was the one to see this side of her, honored even.

"Yes, I definitely don't mind."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_I wonder what we're going to talk about today._

"Bella."

_Alice always seems to know what I want to say and don't say._

"Bella!"

_She's so perfect._

"BELLA!"

Bella snapped out of her daydream, jerking her head up from the table. Glancing around herself, she looked up until she spotted an irate Jessica across from her. The curly haired girl was glaring intensely. Bella just shrugged her shoulders and stared at her with a bored expression.

"What?"

Jessica's glare intensified. To her left sat the timid form of Angela, looking on with a vaguely uncomfortable look. Mike sat next to her, his irritating grin still in place.

"We've been calling you for a few minutes. What were you dreaming about, your _girl_friend?" He laughed loudly. Bella rolled her eyes, used to his antics by now. All throughout the week he had been badgering her about Alice being her 'girl'. Because she spent so much time with the vampire and didn't deny his claims, he had gotten the idea that it was absolutely true. Of course, if Mike thought something was true then the whole group thought something was true. There was no exception in the case of Jessica Stanley.

"Finally, I thought you would never answer!" Jessica remarked spitefully. The irate girl proceeded to tap the desk angrily, her eyes locked onto Bella. The werewolf ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring the girl's petulant attitude. She really didn't have time for such a thing. Turning to Angela, she smiled casually.

"Hey Angela, what's going on?"

The shy girl blushed prettily before clearing her throat.

"W-well we were just going to ask if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Angela ducked her head after she was through, avoiding Jessica's glower. Mike stepped in at that moment, seeming to be oblivious to everything.

"Yep! We're going to La Push down at First Beach. The waves, the sand, it's going to be epic!" He pumped his fist in the air for emphasis. Bella licked her lips absently, not really paying attention. Turning her head, she spotted both Angela and Jessica staring at her strangely. When she caught their eyes, Angela blushed again and Jessica jerked her head quickly away. Bella raised her eyebrows. _What was that about?_

"So what do you say? Are you going?"

Bella turned her attention back to Mike, wincing lightly at his overly enthusiastic voice.

"Uh, I-" She stopped abruptly, letting out a disgruntled noise as something swiftly jumped on top of her. She felt thin arms wrap around her neck and the sound of tinkling laughter in her ears.

"Well look at what I've found here…" Alice's whispered coyly, her breath ghosting pleasantly over Bella's cheek. The werewolf blushed furiously, not prepared for the sudden onslaught of Alice's flirtations. Bella felt the smaller girl shift around till she was seated comfortably in her lap.

"A-Alice, what are you-" She whispered back harshly, trying hard to suppress her blush. Alice giggled softly before leaning closer to her.

"Let me have my fun, Bella. This is too good to resist!" With that the vampire whipped her head around, coming face-to-face with the startled faces of Bella's human 'friends'.

"Hello everyone. How are you all today?" Alice gave a dazzling smile, combing her fingers through Bella's hair as she did so. The werewolf winced as they all collectively blushed and muttered a shy greeting. Even the stubborn Jessica was affected by Alice's charm. Bella sighed leaning her head towards Alice despite herself.

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Alice set her gaze on Mike, who began stuttering nervously.

"U-uh, w-well…we were j-just wondering if …!" With a great gasp he finished his sentence, face painted a fiery red. Bella's mouth twitched slightly upward, finding Mike's shy behavior absolutely hilarious. Alice kept her smile kind, never showing the sudden burst of laughter that threatened to escape her mouth.

"I see…well I personally think it's a brilliant idea!" Alice turned back to Bella, brushing the werewolf's cheek with her hands. Said wolf eyed her warily, suspicious of Alice's intent.

"After all, you never seem to be able to spend time with your friends anymore, and some time in the water would be good for you." Alice grinned coyly. Bella's eye just twitched in annoyance, knowing that the vampire was well aware of her water phobia. Mike, however, seemed to come out of his stupor and smiled in excitement.

"Yeah Bella, come out with us! It's going to be the coolest beach party ever!" he turned back to Alice, pink rising in his cheeks again. "Of course, you can come too Alice." Jessica, finally breaking her bout of silence, snorted. Angela gave her a worried look while Mike paid the girl no mind. A moment of hesitation passed before Alice took on an apologetic expression.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come. Family outing you see, but if you are having another party I'll be sure to make it." Her voice was sweet and wistful as if she really lamented the fact she wasn't going, but Bella knew better. After being around the pixie so much she had gotten really good at judging her emotions. Right now, she could tell that Alice was lying through her teeth. Her suspicion increased as Alice winced slightly when Mike mentioned La Push again.

"Oh, that's too bad since you're going to miss all the cool things down at La Push, but don't worry. If we throw another party you'll definitely be invited." He gave her a goofy smile, Jessica rolling her eyes at his attempt at flirting. Admirably, Alice took it in stride, although she did seem to unconsciously touch Bella more than she normally would. Massaging the werewolf's shoulders, she gave Mike another polite smile.

"Thank you, Mike." The boy's face fell at her indifferent tone, suddenly recalling just who Alice was in relation to Bella. Or at least what he thought they were. Alice hid her grin and darted her eyes back to the amused werewolf.

"Bye Bella!" Alice gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek before hopping quickly off of her lap. She snickered at Bella's flushed face. The werewolf ducked her head to the side, scowling. She really hated when Alice teased her like this. Impish smile still in place, the vampire skipped off, joining her siblings across the lunch room. Bella sighed and shook her head in exasperation, oblivious to the envious eyes glaring at her.

"So that means you're coming right?"

Bella winced, not wanting to deal with Mike or anything water related. Unfortunately for her, Alice didn't make saying no an option. Thinking it over briefly, Bella supposed it wasn't that much of a problem. Besides it wasn't as she had anything else to do, especially if Alice had to go hunting with her family. She scratched her head in irritation before staring at Mike's hopeful face.

"…All right, I'll go."

Mike let out an exclamation of joy, while both Jessica and Angela winced at his loud shout. Bella just sighed. _Somehow, I get the feeling I just did something I'm going to regret._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice drummed her fingers on the table, subtly staring at the werewolf from the corner of her eye. A frown marred her features as she saw Mike shout out his excitement. In all honesty, she wasn't as confident as she portrayed herself to be. The reality was that from the very moment the boy mentioned La Push, a ball of fear clenched tight in her stomach. It was a very unpleasant feeling, and the fact that she still couldn't get accurate visions didn't help the situation at all. But in the deep recesses of her heart, she knew that she couldn't stop the wolf from doing what she wanted to do.

"Alice" Jasper said suddenly, startling the girl out of her thoughts. The tiny vampire glanced up, putting on a façade of indifference.

"Yes, Jazz?" She said sweetly. Her brother frowned, darting his eyes to his somber lover before turning back to Alice.

"You do recall where La Push is, do you not?"

Alice pursed her lips, trying hard not to let her mask slip.

"Of course I do. How can any of us forget such a vital place? After all, it is the only site we are never allowed to approach." Her voice was innocent enough, but still belied a certain hostile tone. Jasper, with his gift, easily picked up on it.

"I know Alice, but my point is that you don't really seem to care if your…friend goes. I don't know if you're aware, but your scent has rubbed off on her since you spend so much time together. You do realize that if they even so much as suspect her of being a vampire they will-"

"I know what will happen, Jasper," She interrupted harshly, "But even though they aren't my favorite people, I trust the Quileutes to be able to tell a human apart from a vampire." Alice jerked her head down, focusing on her anger to mask the feeling of her deceit. It hurt her to have to lie to her family, but it was necessary if she wanted to spend time with Bella. She heard Jasper sigh in defeat.

"If you say so Alice, I just don't want to see you get hurt; after all I know how much she means to you."

Edward snorted derisively, causing Jasper to glare at him in irritation. Alice felt another pang of guilt. Over the past few days, most of her family had come to terms with her unusual friendship and supported it. The only one's who didn't were of course Edward, and Rosalie for her own reasons. This put enormous strain on the normally blissful relationship between her siblings. Something that she felt was all her fault. Alice straightened up slightly, trying to project a confidence she didn't feel.

"I've already considered her being hurt, and I can almost guarantee that nothing will happen on this trip. Bella is an extremely capable young woman that doesn't need me looking over her shoulder all the time. Besides, this will give me time to hang out with all of you, right?"

"Amen to that!" Emmett chuckled heartily, speaking up from his conversation with Rosalie. The blonde girl smiled at him sweetly, before nodding her agreement.

"Yes, it's about time you got away from that…girl. I was thinking you had secretly eloped or something from how much time you spent together." Rosalie laughed sardonically, not noticing Alice's subtle frown.

"No we definitely didn't do that, but I assure you that I'll spend more time with the family from now on. Ok?"

Everyone smiled happily at that, even the moody Edward who couldn't keep his lips from forming a small grin. Alice brightened, thinking to herself that things might be getting better from now on. Glancing at Bella's table again, she watched as the attractive werewolf socialized with her human friends. Alice smiled. _Yeah, I think everything is going to be fine._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Sea salt and sand tinted the air as Bella stepped out of Mike's minivan. She wrinkled her nose as the strong scent burned through her nostrils. She turned around watching everyone else climb out of their respective cars. She sighed in remorse. Bella herself wanted to drive her Ducati to the beach, not wanting to have to car pool with the others. Unfortunately for her, Alice had protested against this, and as much as she disliked it, she wouldn't go against the vampire.

"You need to lean how to be more social. Carpooling, I hear, can be a great learning experience." Alice had said. Bella had just snorted at the vampire. Her bravado didn't last long when the pixie stole her keys.

Bella sighed, kicking at the grass underneath her feet. Even though the drive didn't last too long, it was still an unpleasant experience. How could anyone think otherwise when you have three excited teenagers screaming camp songs in your ear? Bella growled in annoyance as she heard Mike begin humming another one under his breath. Angela seemed to notice her discomfort, giving her a sympathetic glance.

"Don't worry; you can just go off when they start singing again. I'm sure no one will mind." She smiled shyly up at Bella. Bella nodded dully, still slightly irritated. Still, she put on a friendly smile for Angela's sake. The shy girl and the unobtrusive Ben were really the only people in the group who she liked. The others she barely tolerated, and even that description was pushing it a bit. She sighed, stretching her lean form while she watched the others unpack the food and drinks. Idly, she noticed Ben sneaking looks over at Angela, his eyes resembling a puppy's as they watched her. The shy girl was oblivious to his intentions, preferring to stand with Bella and watch the scenery. She mused over the scene, smirking in amusement as Ben lingered a little too long and consequently smacked right into Tyler. A small spat ensued, Bella watching with a small smile. She supposed now that she thought about it that the boy's crush was obvious. Unfortunately for him, Angela was none the wiser. _Oh well, not any of my business._

An hour passed in a similar manner, everyone scrambling for the food and boogie boards to unload on the beach. Eventually, Bella helped out also, her boredom annoying her to the brink of kindness. Everyone stared in amazement as she easily hefted all the coolers onto one hand, balancing them expertly. She only scoffed at them as she passed. With the werewolf helping them, they set up the site in record time, leaving plenty of beach time for everyone. As soon as they were all finished, most of the group headed into the water.

"C'mon Bella! The water's great!" Mike called, whacking Tyler with a water noodle. The dark boy cringed and smacked the blonde in return. He turned to Bella as well.

"Yeah, come help me beat up this little shit stain!" Tyler laughed loudly, until he was unceremoniously tackled into the water. Bella rolled her eyes, dusting off her trademark jacket.

"Nah, I'm fine right here. Water isn't exactly my thing." She shrugged lightly, sitting down on a large log. Bella didn't even attempt to pack a swimsuit. Why would she, especially since she had an intense hate-hate relationship with the liquid. Whipping out a cigarette, she cracked her neck and forced herself to relax.

Both boys seemed to take the hint and shrugged at her before continuing their wrestling match. Jessica and Lauren rolled their eyes at them from the beach, tanning oil smeared all over their bodies. Angela seemed to deliberate for a moment, looking back in forth between Bella and the water. Suddenly, she straightened her shoulders and walked swiftly towards the werewolf. Ben, noticing all this from the side lines, frowned.

"Hey c'mon Benny, don't tell me you're a party pooper too!" yelled Tyler. The brown-haired boy hesitated before nodding slowly.

"No…I'm coming!" He said with forced enthusiasm.

Bella watched all this with a raised eyebrow, lighting a cancer stick briefly before settling it in her mouth. The smoke twirled around her ominously as Angela approached her with a meek smile.

"H-hey, Bella." The girl blushed, turning her face a brilliant crimson. Bella nodded dully, exhaling the smoke out from her nose. After another moment, the shy girl seemed to gather herself and took a seat next to the stoic wolf. There was another period of silence between them, before Angela spoke up again.

"U-um, I was just wondering if…if what they said was true."

Bella turned her head sharply. She took the cigarette out of her mouth, her eyes twinkling with an undecipherable feeling.

"What do you mean?" Her voice remained calm, not showing anything of her true emotions. The other girl bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Um well…what Mike said about you and Alice being…" She trailed off suddenly, letting the meaning of her words only be implied. The werewolf only nodded slightly, showing that she understood what she was saying.

"If you're talking about what Mike said about us being a couple then…" Bella paused, smirking slightly as Angela leaned towards her in anticipation.

"No." Bella turned her head back to the water, watching the sunset burn against the flowing waves. The other girl just blinked.

"No?"

"No." Bella smirked at Angela's dumfounded expression. The other girl just blushed again, and looked extremely embarrassed.

"I-I see, I uh didn't quite expect that. N-not that you absolutely seem the type or anything! It just seems obvious from the way you behave around each other." Angela spoke, her voice tinged with mortification. Bella just laughed; smoke spilling from her mouth like mist.

"It's cool, besides I get the feeling that Alice wanted you guys to think that. She has a weird sense of humor after all." Bella sighed, exasperation clear in her voice. The other girl nodded slowly in response. Angela took on a thoughtful expression, her lips pursed in concentration. Bella, noticing her preoccupation, stared at her warily.

"So…" The shy girl began, "Do you two…not want to be together?"

Bella started, coughing violently. She choked and sputtered indignantly for a moment, waving off Angela's concerned hands. After she regained the ability to speak, she cleared her throat nervously.

"Why do you want to know that?" She shuffled nervously, crossing her legs together.

"Well…I guess I'm just curious. That and a lot of the guys and girls here kind of have a crush on you." Angela spoke nonchalantly, as if she was giving the weather instead of startling news. Bella stared at her incredulously, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"You're kidding me."

Angela shook her head.

"Nope. In fact I came over here because of that."

Bella frowned, not quite understanding what she was saying.

"What do you…?" Suddenly she stopped, drawing her own conclusion from the situation. "Uh Angela, I know we're friends in all but you do know that's all we are right? Not that I'm not flattered, because I am! It's just that-" She stopped suddenly when she heard the other girl start chuckling. Bella stared at her in confusion as Angela started giggling loudly.

"No, No! It isn't me that likes you! Actually…" Angela darted her eyes to where Jessica and Lauren were sunbathing. She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Jessica's the one who wanted me to ask you."

Bella's eyes widened comically. She glanced at the girl's also, not quite believing what she just heard.

"You mean…boy-crazy-I-can't-stop-talking-to-save-my-life-Jessica?"

Angela nodded sagely.

"Uh-huh, she approached me a few days ago to ask, but you always seemed so busy I just didn't get the chance. Besides, it's kind of embarrassing to ask someone things like this. I was just having trouble on how to strike up the conversation." Angela cringed, a fiery blush staining her face. "I'm also pretty sure that Jessica isn't the only one who wanted to know. Lauren's been acting weird lately, and I'm almost certain it's because of you."

Bella sighed heavily, stamping out her cigarette in the sand. She groaned and tossed her head back, her expression almost pained.

"Great, just what I don't want… attention."

Angela smiled at her sympathetically.

"You know I could just be misreading the situation. Jessica could just be curious, and Lauren…well maybe she just doesn't like you." She said soothingly, obviously trying to cheer the depressed girl. Bella glanced up at her, hope shining in her eyes.

"You really think so?"

Angela giggled at her uncharacteristic expression.

"Yeah, I think so."

Bella sighed in relief, shoulders slumping down sharply. Angela stifled another laugh, shoulders shaking from the effort. The werewolf watched her from the corner of her eye, slightly peeved that she was taking so much humor from this. Angela, after calming down from her laughing fit, noticed her miffed expression. Smiling sheepishly, she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Sorry Bella, but you seemed so put out that someone would like you like that. It just seemed so funny, especially when most people at school would kill to be in that position." She mumbled thoughtfully. Bella frowned, her brow furrowing in concentration. Just as she was about to respond, Mike's loud voice sounded out across from them. The human and werewolf both turned their heads, curiosity plain on their features.

"C'mon guys, you're gonna' miss the camp fire!" Mike yelled to them, hands cupped around his mouth. Bella winced slightly, his voice easily piercing her sensitive ears. Mike was none the wiser, grinning idiotically at them. Behind him sat all the others in the group, crowded around a large fire pit. Bella also noticed a few people she didn't recognize sitting in the circle, but paid it no mind. It didn't really matter to her anyway. Suddenly, she heard Angela sigh next to her. The bashful girl then stood to her feet, straightening out her skirt in smooth, hurried movements. She gave the taller girl a small smile before jerking her head in Mike's direction.

"We should probably join them, don't you think?"

Bella hesitated for a moment, but nodded her head in acquiesce.

"Yeah…sure, but if they start singing camp songs again I'm running into the woods." She grumbled, scratching her head in mock irritation. Angela chuckled before grasping her arm, leading her towards the gathering of friends.

"Okay, but if you run into little red riding hood while you're out there, make sure you bring back her basket of cookies."

Bella stopped, staring at Angela incredulously.

"Are you implying that I, Madáme, am a wolf?"

Angela giggled, tugging Bella towards the circle again. Bella complied, not wishing to hurt her human friend.

"Well, you certainly act like it around Alice. Or did you think we were all oblivious to how you look at her?" Angela said teasingly, squeezing the other girl's arm for emphasis. Bella's mouth dropped at the comment, her face turning a fiery red hue. She even began sputtering incoherently, much to Angela's amusement. When they finally reached the gathering, Bella's face was still stained crimson while the normally shy Angela had a self-satisfied grin on her face. Everyone around them looked at them curiously, especially Jessica and Ben who glowered at their close proximity. Angela, noticing Ben's unease, promptly let go of Bella's arm and traveled over to him. She smiled at him shyly before taking the seat to the right of him. Immediately, his face lit up with joy, not able to contain his delight at having the object of his affections so close. Bella smirked throughout the whole scene, finding it dreadfully amusing.

She was honestly happy for the both of them. Although she was normally standoffish, with the exception of Alice, she did allow herself to enjoy a certain amount of camaraderie with the both of them. It was nowhere near the level of comfort that she shared with the vampire, but it was enough that she traded friendly banter with the humans. It was to the point where she actually considered them both as friends, and as much as she wouldn't admit it; she wanted to see them happy.

Abruptly, she felt her arm being seized once again, tugging her off in the opposite direction. She frowned and turned to address her captor, but stopped when she saw the form of Jessica Stanley grinning widely at her.

"Why don't you sit over here, Bella?" the girl said excitedly, flinging her curly hair over her shoulder. Bella pursed her lips and watched her with a wary look in her eyes. Glancing over the girl's shoulder she spotted the platinum blonde Lauren sitting atop one of the logs around the pit. With her heightened eyes she could see the conceited girl watching them silently, feigning interest in the guy beside her. Bella's eye twitched in annoyance. She really didn't want to deal with any of the other girls if she could, especially if they had misguided affections toward her. Unfortunately for Bella, short of physically or mentally harming them, she didn't see any way out of this predicament.

Steadying her nerves for a vast amount of irritation, she walked over with Jessica to the upturned log. Idly, Bella noticed that Lauren seemed to completely abandon her conversation with the boy as they came closer, instead giving her full attention to their nearing figures. Bella groaned, really not looking forward to spending the next hour or so with them. To distract herself from Lauren's intense gaze, she inspected the guy she was 'talking' to earlier. Black-haired and of medium build, he wasn't really anyone special at first glance. When they finally reached the makeshift seat, Bella frowned as she got a better look at him.

Contrary to her first assessment, he was actually much different than her ragtag group of friends. With dark, caramel colored skin and broad facial features he stood out in the crowd of pale teenagers. His clothing was casual and loose, consisting of a large white t-shirt and blue-jeans with holes at the knees. His face was set into a friendly expression, and his dark eyes were open and unguarded. It was obvious that he was of some type of Native American descent, and when Bella glanced around again, so were some other kids in the group. From what she had heard of La Push, it served as a reservation to an old Indian tribe. These kids were most likely locals in the area, probably ushered into the group by an exuberant Mike who was only too eager to please.

Bella frowned as the Indian boy nodded his head in greeting to their arrival. He seemed nice enough she supposed, but something about him didn't seem right. That indiscernible feeling called to the wolf inside of her, raising its hackles as if it smelled something dangerous. The sensation was a lot like the feeling she got from the Cullen's, but different somehow. Sitting down on top of the log, Bella bit her lip in concentration. It bothered her that she couldn't decide if he was a danger or not, although he seemed too oblivious to be much of a threat; she didn't want to take any chances. So she simply nodded back stiffly, and turned her attention to the center of the pit. Bella forced herself to appear indifferent, pretending to listen to Jessica as she watched Tyler set a few logs into the center. After the dark-skinned boy was done with his task he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said dramatically, "I am proud to present the first annual La Push Beach Spree Palooza!" With a flourish of his hand, he dropped a lit match into the stack of logs, lighting them ablaze. Blue flames jumped to life, lighting the surrounding area with an eerie glow. Almost everyone in the crowd burst into cheer, throwing their hands up into the air excitedly. Lauren, however, just scoffed.

"Beach Spree Palooza? God, Tyler could you get any lamer?" She said snidely, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Tyler just rolled his eyes at her, nudging the snickering Mike as he did so.

"Well I don't know Lauren, could you get any bitchier?" he said sarcastically. The whole group whooped and laughed, while Lauren herself simply sniffed and turned her head to the side. Even Bella cracked a smile at that comment, thinking to herself that Tyler wasn't as bad as she thought. After they all calmed down Mike and Ben started tossing out drinks and snacks; chips and sodas being thrown all across the beach. Bella paid the events no heed, instead using the time to inspect her surroundings. Conspicuously, she observed all of the locals gathered in the group, taking a mental inventory of everything they did. It was an action mostly based on hyper paranoia, but she couldn't say that the feeling was completely unfounded. Something about these Indian kids just rubbed her the wrong way. Every time she caught one of their gazes, Bella felt her wolf stir in outrage; as if their very existence insulted her. It was a very peculiar sensation and something she was sure she could live without.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of one kid in particular, if you could call him that. Broad-shouldered and obviously tall, Bella thought he could pass more for a twenty-five year old than a teenager. He was also somewhat different than the others, his expression stern and imposing. In the dim light, she could see that his hair was slightly different as well, short and trim rather than long and unkempt. Her eyes narrowed as she felt another wave of disgust settle over her, stronger than before. Bella lifted her lip in a half snarl, unaware of what was happening around her save for the boy across from her. She lifted her eyes to his face, willing for their eyes to meet. It took only a second for her wish to be granted.

They both froze when dark obsidian came in contact with gold burgundy. The dark young man let out a hiss of exhalation, just audible enough for Bella to hear. She saw his eyes narrow as well, swirling pools of enraged onyx sinking into broad features. The werewolf tensed, not knowing how the boy would react to her presence, especially if he recognized what she was. Suddenly the young man stood from his seated position, his face in a forbidding expression. His movements were swift as he stalked over to her, his long legs easily bridging the gap in mere seconds.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He growled out harshly. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, turning their attention to the intriguing scene. Bella, although slightly fazed, remained calm.

"I didn't know it was a crime for me to be here." She stated shortly. As she said this, Bella saw Angela and Ben give her a panicked glance while Jessica and Mike seemed to grow tense with excitement. She rolled her eyes at them. _Good to know who my real friends are._ Bella turned her gaze back to the infuriated Indian boy, watching as he clenched his teeth together sharply.

"You know damn well that this place is not for your _kind_." He spat out the last word as if it was poison, lip curling into a sneer. Bella raised her eyebrow at this, her fist clenching at her side. She had an idea on about what he was talking about, but his words still confused her. _I don't recall ever needing an invitation to go anywhere, especially to La Push of all places._

"I'm afraid I don't get what you're trying to say. And what do you mean by 'my kind'?" Bella snarled, her lip curling above her canines. The young man glared at her coolly, his body quaking with anger.

"You dare play ignorant? All of you filthy bloodsuckers should know that La Push is off limits!" He spat cruelly, much too fast for human ears. Bella's mouth dropped as her eyes widened in surprise. _Wha…? He thinks I'm…_ Suddenly she caught a whiff of Alice's scent from her jacket, the smell hitting her like an eighteen wheeler. Since the little vampire was a very touchy person by nature, she snuggled up to the disgruntled werewolf as much as she could. Because of this, it was only natural that her jacket would carry her scent. The scent of a vampire. Bella cursed._ Alice, when I get back…you're dog meat._ Then the implications of the situation hit her fully in the face. _Wait…if this guy can smell that from all the way over here…_She stared at the Indian again. _Not to mention he seems to know all about vampires. _Her brow furrowed. _Is he not human?_

"What's wrong leech? Bat got your tongue? Or maybe you just realized you're way out of your league." The Indian growled quickly. Bella darted her eyes around, watching the other people in the area. From their faces she could tell that they were curious, but not alarmed. It was a good sign, since it showed that they had heard nothing of the frantic conversation. Relieved, Bella relaxed and turned back to the young man.

"I don't know what grudge you carry against vampires, but frankly…I don't give a shit." Bella shrugged off her jacket. Rolling her shoulders, she stretched out her body. Satisfying cracks filled the air as she twisted her lithe form, limbering up for a confrontation. When she was done she straightened and faced the angered Indian, a derisive smirk on her face. All around her she could feel the people shuffling in anticipation, fingers and faces twitching from the apprehensive atmosphere. Bella heard her wolf growl in agreement as she tensed her body in the expectation of a fight.

"If you got a problem with me being here, I suggest you voice it now." She voiced, loud enough for everyone to hear. Bella grinned as she heard the shuffling grow louder, whispers furiously being emitted from the crowd in anxious excitement. The attention amused her greatly, knowing that humans were always searching for something to talk about. The Indian boy seemed to realize this as well, his face collapsing into a fierce grimace. He collected himself quickly however, setting his features into a mask of stone.

"My problem is that you are intentionally breaking an agreement that has long been the accepted standard." He said sharply, not letting his eyes waver in the slightest. Bella sneered and then laughed sardonically.

"So official," She said mockingly, "Sorry to disappoint you but I agreed to nothing. And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a 'filthy bloodsucker' as you call it." As if to prove her point, she flung her jacket onto the bench a few feet from her, divesting herself of Alice's scent. The boy stiffened, following the jacket's path with his eyes. He stared at it warily before inhaling deeply. Then his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as they widened in disbelief. After another moment he turned back to Bella, a puzzled look in his dark eyes.

"You…don't smell of leech at all. That jacket was the source of the smell?"

Bella sighed before crossing her arms. She glared at him sharply.

"Yeah, so basically you just threatened someone who obviously isn't a vampire. Someone, might I add, who could have been an innocent kid who didn't know what the hell you were talking about. Great way to let the cat out of the bag, dumbass." She mocked, voice still lowered.

The Indian seemed to bristle slightly at her words, but didn't rise to the bait like she thought he would. After another moment of glaring at each other, the boy backed up a few steps. Loosening his stance, he donned a polite smile. Bella stared at him warily.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else. We have had some problems with a group of vandals on the reservation and I had the distinct displeasure of meeting one of them. You two look a lot alike, but now that I see you up close I realize that you are a woman. My mistake." He shrugged casually, seeming to be repentant. Bella twitched in irritation, the subtle insult stabbing at her like a desert scorpion. _He's lucky there are humans here, or else his face would be frying in that fire_, she snarled mentally.

All the people in the area gave a sigh of relief at the explanation, laughing the moment off as if it were a joke. Mike and Jessica also relaxed their anxious posture, although Bella could have sworn she saw disappointment in their eyes. The Indian boy's friends seemed to be also a little subdued, but they recovered immediately as soon as their friend retuned back to his seat. Bella scoffed. _Get your free show somewhere else. I'm not a fucking entertainer. _Relaxing her posture, she also returned back to her log seat, snatching up her jacket as she went. Bella sighed, sitting down heavily onto the makeshift bench. As soon as she sat down, she was glomped by a waiting Jessica who clutched onto her arm like a life preserver.

"You were so cool," She gushed, admiration plain in her voice, "You wouldn't let that punk get to you at all. You were just so laid back about it and calm when even Mike was shaking from being intimidated by that guy! I just wish I could have seen you kick his ass, because you so would have totally won. I mean there is practically no contest!" Jessica squeezed Bella's arm closer to her breast, oblivious to the girl's uncomfortable expression. "You really are the greatest, Bella. It's no wonder that even the Cullens have taken an interest in you."

Bella winced, not daring to turn around to see the Indian's reaction to this. She knew that he must have heard, especially if he really did have the same senses as she did. Slowly she turned around, glancing at the dark boy's figure. His body had seemed to turn to stone, muscles locked in place as he remained immobile. Dark eyes focused menacingly on hers.

"You know the Cullens?" He asked politely, an obvious ruse from his hostile gaze. Jessica was none the wiser, giving him a spiteful glance before answering anyway.

"Yeah, Bella's a good friend with one of them, what of it?" Jessica sniffed, obviously trying to act brave. Bella smiled in amusement when her grip on her arm tightened after the bold statement. The tall boy shrugged his shoulders at her, unfazed.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just don't get any ideas on inviting them to La Push; they aren't allowed."

Bella jerked her head up, her interest peaked.

"And why would that be?" She asked curiously, trying to get to the bottom of their prejudice. The Indian shrugged again, a characteristic that Bella was finding increasingly annoying.

"It's just a little…spat between our families. Nothing that major really." The Indian boy turned back around, dismissing the conversation. Bella did not miss the meaningful glance he gave her, a sure warning if she happened to try anything. She narrowed her eyes and turned around as well, wanting to put the whole thing out of her mind. Contrary to how it seemed, Bella knew it was far from over, especially since he still gave her suspicious glances now and then. Even a few of his friends glared at her subtly, their faces stiff and foreboding. The only one in their group who didn't seem suspicious was the boy sitting next to Lauren. If anything he seemed surprised and worried, but not angry by any means. In fact, Bella thought he almost looked embarrassed at his friend's behavior. She gave him a curious glance, ignoring the chattering girl next to her. In return he flashed a little smile, large features belying an openness that wasn't present with the others. Then his face crumpled in confusion as he looked at her.

"Did she say your name was Bella?" He said, husky voice portraying curiosity. Bella just raised her eyebrow, not seeing how it was relevant in any way.

"Uh, yeah?" She crossed her arms and glanced at him in expectation. "What's it to you?"

The Native boy seemed unfazed by her rudeness, instead brightening up as if it was the best thing he had ever heard. His smile grew wider into a blinding grin as he jumped up from his seat. In another second he was standing in front of her, excitement glittering in his dark eyes.

"I thought it was you! Man, I can't believe it's really Isabella Swan! I had heard from my pops that you had come into town, but seeing you in front of me now…I just can't believe it!"

Bella frowned, puzzlement written all over her face. She stared harder at him, hoping a flicker of recognition would spring up and solve her confusion. After another moment, and still nothing coming to mind, she tilted her head up at him.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked, scratching her head. The boy's face fell slightly, but picked right up after a moment. Apparently he was one of those optimistic types. _Oh goody_, she thought with a sigh.

"Oh c'mon, I know I look different than I used to, but can you honestly say you don't remember me, wolf brother?"

Bella blinked, sudden images springing into her mind. The scene of a younger Bella playing sword fighting with a small black-haired boy. The memory of running through the forest and howling at the moon with her young, Indian companion. A promise made in the naiveté of childhood to be spiritual siblings. They were all memories that were forgotten in the passage of time, but were now released with the utterance of a childhood nickname.

"Coon?" She said incredulously, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Jacob Black?"

The boy, Jacob, gave a great bellow of laughter. He grabbed her solidly by the arm and drew her up into a hug, chuckling mightily into her ear.

"I haven't been called that in ages! Jeeze, I can't believe you didn't recognize me." He grinned again, letting go of her after another moment. Bella just sighed and glared at him in irritation.

"Well it has been a few years, Coon head. What is it now, ten?" She said sarcastically, her mirth filled eyes softening her words. They had met each other when Bella was just seven years old. Jacob was about five at the time and he looked up to Bella as if she was the coolest person ever. He idolized her, and followed her wherever she went. The young Bella didn't really care if he did or not so the happened to spend a lot of time together. Over time, they became friends and ran through the forest together, pretending to be animals they were most like. Bella, ironically enough, was always a wolf. Jacob, because he had a tendency to take things for fun, was monikered raccoon.

After Bella found out she wasn't going to be coming to Forks anymore, they had made a promise of brotherhood. Despite the fact that Bella was most certainly female, they said they would always be spiritual brothers regardless if they were blood related or not. Bella smirked as she recalled this, thinking it was funny how they tended to overlook her gender at times. _Well I certainly acted like a boy at that time._ Thinking back to her recent behavior with Alice she winced. _Actually, now that I think about it, I still act like a guy._ She sighed. Jacob gave her a curious look, concern registering in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by a deep voice coming from across the pit.

"Jacob…you know this girl?"

They both turned towards the voice, only to be greeted by the solemn face of the boy from earlier. Bella clenched her jaw and stepped in front of Jacob, her eyes riveted on the infuriating Indian. Jacob seemed to hesitate for a moment, but stared at the other boy as well, a frown now plastered on his face.

"Yeah, she's a childhood friend. Nothing you would know about Sam, so shove off." Jacob's voice took on a note of anger, his eyes narrowing. The other boy, Sam, ignored his jibe, seeming to expect such a hostile response.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm just curious. After all, your father did request that I look after you. I wouldn't want you to get mixed up in…questionable activities." With those last words, Sam turned his gaze back to Bella. It was clear who he was implicating with this action. Jacob noticed this and seemed to grow angrier.

"No, _you_ don't worry, Sam. Bella's father is the Forks chief of police so I wouldn't think that she would be involved in anything 'questionable' as you call it." Jacob huffed. With those parting words he took Bella's forearm and dragged her away from the gathering. Bella herself struggled not to laugh, finding his wording absolutely ridiculous. _Jacob my old friend, you have no idea._ Suddenly she recalled that she didn't come here alone and returned her gaze back to the crowd. In an expected turn of events, Bella saw her friends giving her alarmed looks, their eyes bulging in their sockets. She waved them off nonchalantly, trying to dismiss their concern.

"It's okay guys. I'm just going to catch up with my old pal here." She jerked her thumb to Jacob, who was still silently fuming. They all collectively nodded their heads and turned back to what they were doing. Sam just stared at them, his dark eyes giving nothing away. Bella stared back before turning her head to Jacob, flicking Sam off as she ventured into the trees. _Stupid little shit._

They traveled quietly, Jacob still sulking from his spat with Sam. Bella was just enjoying the sound of nature around her, a pleasant reprieve from the annoying human voices. After a few more silent moments, Jacob stopped suddenly, his shoulder relaxing as he did so. Bella watched him silently, taking in their surroundings from the corner of her eyes. They had stopped in the middle of a small clearing, the sound of birds and other wildlife filling the greenery. The trees opened above them, baring the luminous moon to the earth below. It was almost ethereal to the werewolf, a testament how beautiful nature could be if left unscarred by human hands. She was promptly brought out of her thoughts by Jacob's heaving sigh.

"Sorry Bella, I just needed to get away. Sam…gets on my nerves sometimes." He gave her a sheepish look. Bella observed him quietly, nodding her head to show she understood.

"No problem; although if I was you I would be annoyed by him all the time, not just 'sometimes'. He seems like a real asshole to me." She crossed her arms and frowned, wanting to know why her old friend put up with that. _I would go crazy from listening to that guy's bullshit._

Jacob shrugged and scratched his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. He seemed to think for a moment before responding again.

"Sam's an alright guy if you get to know him. He just has overprotective tendencies towards our people. Truthfully, I actually respect him. He's seen as a sort of policemen around the reservation, and he's always looking out for me and my friends. So I can't just hate him." He looked off to the side, a sheepish look on his face. "But I do think he went overboard tonight. Vandalism or no, he can't treat people as if they're automatically guilty." Jacob gave Bella an apologetic look. Bella just sighed, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

"It's cool, I guess. I suppose I can understand what you're saying, and I kind of get where Sam's coming from too. So everything's good as far as I'm concerned." She glared at Jacob playfully. "But tell your boy that if he doesn't want a fight on his hands he better stay out of my business, got it?"

Jacob chuckled heartily, enjoying his old friend's bravado. Bella let a small smile worm itself to her face, but kept her stern look. Contrary to what Jacob may have believed, she was absolutely serious. Even though she didn't know what Sam might be, she knew he was inhuman enough for her to feel no remorse over kicking his ass. His attitude was incentive enough.

When the Indian boy calmed down again, he flashed a brilliant smile.

"Got it, Wolf! I'll tell him for you." He mock saluted her, standing ramrod straight and putting on a serious expression. Bella smirked and rolled her eyes. Walking up to him, she punched him in the shoulder good-naturally, causing the young man to stumble and forego his stance. Bella laughed at his insulted expression, knowing it was just a ruse.

"C'mon Raccoon, you can't tell me that little tap hurt ya! Unless you've gotten weaker in my absence." She gave him a critical glance, one a drill instructor might issue to a trainee. Jacob scoffed, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Are you kidding me? I happen to be the strongest man on the reservation! No one can match my strength." He brought his arms up and flexed, oblivious to Bella's amused chuckles. The werewolf shook her head at her friend, enjoying the banter immensely. It was much different that conversing with Alice. Whenever she would talk with the vampire there was always an undercurrent of sexual tension, their conversations more under the lines of flirting than anything else. With Jacob, it was like a bout of sibling rivalry, both trying to prove something to the other. It had been like that since they were children, and even with all the years past; it was still like that.

Bella spread her legs into a fighting stance, her hands clenched into fists. She gave Jacob a taunting smile, who merely stared at her warily.

"Well if you're the strongest, then I'd hate to see the weakest on the reservation. A fluffy kitten could probably take your ass on, raccoon boy."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her words, taking on a fighting stance as well. His mouth curled into frown of mock outrage.

"I'd like to see you do better, _brother_. I bet you couldn't win a fight with a cloud."

Bella smirked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Your on, Coon-ass."

She ran at him swiftly, making sure that her movements were slow enough to be considered human. Jacob brought his fists up to his chest, a goofy grin plastered across his face. Bella also couldn't hide her amused smirk, the situation too hilarious to be treated seriously. When she was just a few yards away from her childhood friend, she tensed her muscles and prepared to tackle him. She never got the chance.

Suddenly, Bella felt a large mass slam into her, tossing her across the ground like a skipping rock. Pain shot all throughout her body as she crashed into the dirt, feeling the earth give under the immense pressure. Dazed, she felt the sensation of rocks stabbing into her back as she laid there. Bella groaned and shook her head to try and clear her double-vision, but was interrupted as she was pushed hard into the dirt. Dimly, she could hear Jacob shouting her name, his voice frantic and scared. She opened her eyes, pushing against the darkness threatening to enclose her.

The moment she opened them, she was greeted by the form of a wolf, snarling on top of her. It rather resembled her wolf form, black fur completely covering its body. In fact, it could have been a miniature version of Bella, the only difference being its lack of grey marks along its neck. Confusion flooded her senses, the irony of the moment not lost to her. _Did I just get attacked by my own kind?_ The situation would have been funny, if not for the fact that her ears were still ringing from the impact. Meanwhile, the wolf still kept her pinned to the earth, barking madly at her. It snapped at her face, flinging drool all over her cheeks. Bella narrowed her eyes, rage pulsing through her like snake's venom. _This inferior, pathetic excuse for a predator dares to attack me?_ She could feel her wolf howling in indignation, its large form battering at its fleshy restraints. In response, Bella issued a sharp growl from her throat, pushing her self up from the ground. The other wolf seemed startled at this turn of events, frantically trying to push her back. It did no good however, only serving to fuel her outrage.

Abruptly, she shot her hand out and grasped its throat, her chest still rumbling dangerously. The wolf emitted a small cry of pain, a whimper issuing from its throat. Bella just sneered, a maniacal look coming into her eyes.

_**Kill it.**_

The werewolf nodded, completely lost to the beast inside. Clenching her tighter, she watched with glee as the animal struggled for breath. It thrashed around on top of her, trying to break her hold. Bella laughed at its plight, increasing the pressure again. Dark amusement flooded throughout her body as she felt its pulse flutter underneath her fingertips, knowing that the struggle was useless. She gazed into its black eyes, watching as the light slowly faded. Just as she was about to break its neck, ending the life of such an inferior being, she heard a voice off in the distance. She tried to ignore the noise, increasing the strength of her grip yet again, but it would not stop. It only grew louder, cutting through the fog of rage.

"Bella! God Bella, are you okay? Don't worry, I'm coming to help!"

Bella blinked, recognizing the voice of her friend. It grounded her, made her think more than about the feel of her prey's fading life. It also helped her remember that she was in the presence of a human, a mere innocent who had nothing to do with the affairs of immortals. Finding her resolve, she pushed back her rage and steadied her nerves. Using her grip on its throat, she flung the wolf off to the side, its body landing several feet from her. Bella let out a shaky sigh, leaning back against the ground. She heard Jacob's footsteps come rushing toward her.

"Christ, are you okay?" He leaned down beside her, his face horrified and haunted. Bella chuckled darkly, her eyes glinting ominously in the moonlight.

"Yeah, peachy." Bella sat up again, brushing off the dirt from her jacket. She darted her gaze to where the mystery wolf had been, eyes narrowing sharply. She didn't feel an ounce of surprise to find that the spot was empty, the stirring of grass the only evidence of occupation. She clenched her jaw. From what she could tell it definitely wasn't a regular wolf. Although it was drastically smaller than her wolf form it was still too large to be normal. Its eyes were too intelligent, too knowledgeable to be a simple forest creature. It had attacked with a purpose, a passion of hate and fury that was akin to a forest fire. In other words, it could have been only another werewolf; one of which, for some unknown reason, hated her intensely. Bella clenched her jaw, not liking the conclusion she had drawn. Jacob didn't seem to notice her preoccupation, shuffling around nervously as his eyes scanned the forest. She could smell the fear and worry radiate off of him in waves, cloaking him in the scent of terror. Bella crinkled her nose, trying to rid herself of the putrid stench.

"So…do you usually have insane wolves come and attack you?" She smirked lightly, trying to play it off as small event. Jacob stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Are you kidding me? You just got fucking attacked by a rabid wolf and the only thing you can say is if it happens alot?" He shook his head, standing up on shaky legs. Bella winced, realizing a bit too late that her reaction was entirely too calm. She laughed nervously, standing up as well.

"Sorry…I guess I'm just in shock or something."

It was weak excuse, but Jacob seemed to buy it. He nodded sullenly, his eyes flashing with sympathy and concern. It was apparent that he wanted to forget the whole event, as being ignorant seemed much better than the alternative. Bella sighed, relieved that he didn't question her. She wasn't good at coming up with lies on the dot, it wasn't really in her nature to. Bella had always preferred to be blunt with people, regardless of the consequences. Unfortunately, that wasn't a viable option.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here…I don't want that wolf to come back, or any friends it might have." Jacob whispered, eyes darting around the area. Bella was going to make a comment on that, but stayed quiet. She knew he probably didn't need her smartass remarks right now. He was edgy enough.

"Yeah, let's head back. Knowing my group they'll probably send a search party after us soon." Bella replied with a sigh, subtly eying the trees for any movement. Jacob nodded his head tensely, dark hair sweeping over his shoulders.

"Sam and the others are the same way, although now I don't blame them for being overprotective." He swallowed nervously, jamming his hands into his pockets. With another sharp glance at the trees, Jacob turned around and started walking back to the beach. Bella followed silently, eyes narrowing sharply. She sped up a little, falling to the boy's side.

"Jake…is there something you're not telling me?" Bella put her hands into the pockets of her jacket, eying him warily. Jacob's head turned sharply. She could hear his heartbeat increase as she stared at him.

"N-no, it's nothing really. It's just some old superstitions and traditions. I don't think anyone really believes them, except maybe for Sam…" He trailed off, a frown plastered on his face. Bella clenched her jaw, impatience draining on her nerves.

"Tell me anyway. If it has anything to do with what happened tonight, I want to know."

Jacob sighed heavily, his steps slowing just a bit. Bella kept her eyes trained on him, curiosity burning through her. The boy seemed to sense her intensity, instinctively knowing that it was best if he complied. After another moment, he brought his gaze to hers.

"There is an old story in my tribe. It is said that the wolves are our ancestors and we were able to take their form once upon a time. My ancestor, Ephraim Black, was the leader of these shape-shifters. Even though nobody really believes the old tales, they are still part of our history. Which is why, even today, my family is well respected on the reservation. As such, all the men in the family are considered leaders and are to be protected." Jacob sighed, frustration evident. Bella stared ahead, mind completely focused on his words. _So I was right, these are werewolves, or at the very least shape shifters._ She clenched her jaw, not liking the conclusion she had drawn. Suddenly, another thought popped into her head.

"Earlier, your friend said that the Cullens weren't allowed on the reservation. Why is that?"

Jacob bit his lip, seeming hesitant to answer. Bella narrowed her eyes, suspicion immediately forming. The native noticed her wary look and relented, albeit reluctantly.

"Well…it's like this. When my ancestor was at the peak of his reign he came across a peculiar race of beings. The people were pale and freezing to the touch, so they were dubbed the Cold Ones. Ephraim, suspicious of their motives, stopped them from proceeding into Forks. It is said that they shared a mutual hostility of each other, mostly because of what the Cold Ones were." Jacob paused, an uncomfortable look passing over his face. Bella, although understanding what he was going to say next, questioned him anyways.

"And what were they?"

The boy tilted his head towards her, anxious and jittery.

"…Vampires." He whispered, the solitude of the forest echoing his words. Bella nodded in acknowledgement, keeping her face free of emotion. From what she understood, even though he didn't really believe in the old stories, it still bothered him to talk about it. This was probably because he felt self-conscious of people thinking his family was crazy for believing it. Drawing from all of her childhood memories of Jacob's father, she recalled that he was an extremely superstitious man. It had to have bothered the boy, growing up with a person who you weren't even sure was sane. Turning her attention back to Jacob, Bella nodded for him to continue.

"Anyways, my ancestor feared that the Cold Ones would attack the people living in La Push. However, the Cold Ones denied any claim of drinking human blood. They said that they only feasted on animals and had no intention of harming anyone. Ephraim, although still distrustful, took them at their word and forced them to sign a treaty with the tribe. The treaty stated that they would be allowed to stay in Forks, as long as they stayed off of La Push lands. The Cold Ones agreed and the treaty has been in place ever since."

Bella glanced at him from the corner of her eye, frown on her face.

"That still doesn't explain the Cullens." She said logically. Bella knew the answer of course, but she still wanted to hear him say it. If their status as vampires was common knowledge to the people of La Push, then she needed to know it. It would also help explain why Sam reacted so violently.

Jacob laughed weakly, training his gaze on the break into the trees ahead. Already they could see the shoreline beginning to emerge, taking a much needed respite from the mysterious forest behind around them. After another moment, the young Quileute answered her.

"That's because they are just like them. No…they are the _same_ Cold Ones from a hundred years ago." Jacob sighed before shrugging casually. "At least that's what the tribal elders believe. Honestly I don't really think the stories are true, but Dad does and that's all that really matters." His voice turned slightly bitter at the end.

Silence fell upon them swiftly, cloaking them in its heavy presence. Bella mulled over his words, understanding flooding through her body. She knew now why the Cullens were banned from the area and she was also now aware of the treaty the Quileutes were so fond of. _But if that treaty is still in place, then there must still be werewolves in this area. And if there is one, then there has to be more._ Bella stared unseeingly ahead; unaware of the transition from forest to beach land. Her mind was too busy whirling with the implications; too busy contemplating her feelings on the matter. After another moment her mouth twitched up slightly. Slowly, her lips curled up until she was sporting a vicious sneer. _Werewolves in La Push huh?_ Bella growled lowly in her chest, feeling a sudden surge of excitement fill her._ Good, I always wanted to play top dog._ There was no question whose side she would be on. Even if they were of her kind, Bella could honestly care less about them. Her loyalty only belonged to Alice.

* * *

A/N: Yay for foreshadowing! XP And Jacob for not being an obsessed butthead like they try to portray him as! No yays for Sam...cause i really don't like him. (TwT)

~Puppy out.


	7. Heat

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Urgent news! Something important happens this chapter! But its obvious so don't worry about missing it. And no (for those who noticed the chapter title) Bella's pyrokinetic ways aren't going to appear yet. I'm saving that for a special occasion. :P Besides that make sure you check the end for chapter previews from now on. I decided to include them at the bottom of my author notes. :)

_Warning! - Profanity and slight sexual themes_

Ch. 7 – Heat

Alice stared down into the clear pond, her expression blank and stoic. Her hands were clasped behind her back casually, her posture one of complete nonchalance. The vampire's body gave off an underlying tension however; revealing her true feelings. Worry and slight apprehension filled her golden irises, making the whole scene solemn and grave. A sigh whispered from her lips.

"Bella…" The girl's name rolled off of her tongue with care, making the word sound like a whispered blessing. A faint smile appeared on Alice's face, the gesture almost sad in nature. So lost in her introspection she failed to notice the footsteps behind her, disturbing the stillness of the otherwise quiet meadow. The owner stopped just behind the small girl, form towering over her. Still Alice did not glance up, oblivious to her surroundings. A dark chuckle brought her out of her thoughts, startling the unsuspecting vampire. Alice whipped around quickly, her teeth already bared into a fierce snarl. Just as a menacing hiss was about to escape her mouth, she paused, shock flooding through her body. Standing in front of her was the object of her thoughts, an amused look plastered on Bella's face.

"A little jumpy, don't you think?" She said teasingly, her lips quirked up into a half-grin. Alice blinked before relaxing her posture, a bewildered frown on her face.

"Y-yes, I suppose I am." The shorter girl paused. "Why…why are you here?"

The werewolf frowned sharply, not expecting such a greeting. She scratched her head uncertainly. After a moment she gave Alice a puzzled look, eyebrows raised in question.

"Should I not be here?" Bella asked softly. "I mean we usually meet here everyday so…" She trailed off, a sudden feeling of insecurity overtaking her. Alice noticed her discomfort, but did nothing to relieve it. She turned away quickly, forcing her gaze to remain on the still pond.

"It depends…" She whispered. "Are you here to kill me?"

Bella froze, an icy feeling sweeping through her chest. Her hands clenched into fists while her eyes widened in shock. _Does she still trust me so little…?_ Pain flickered over her face. To her, it felt as if her heart was being ripped from her body only to be trampled by Alice's heels.

"No…" she rasped, voice thick with turbulent emotions "I-I could never…" Bella swallowed sharply, unable to bring herself to say it. She turned her to the side, trying to gather herself. A moment of awkward silence befell the area, the atmosphere becoming stifling in its intensity. Alice felt a sudden feeling of remorse fill her, but didn't allow herself to comfort the distraught wolf. Her eyes darted warily to the girl, only to choke up as she saw Bella's pathetic form.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried sadly.

Suddenly the little pixie ran to Bella's side, burying herself into her chest. She tucked her head into the crook of Bella's neck, taking in the scent of smoky peppermint. Bella remained frozen, utterly surprised by Alice's contradictory attitude. After a moment she gave in to the temptation and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Her fears were silenced immediately as Alice's cool body settled into her tall form. Bella groaned, the vampire's sweet smell invading her senses. Alice whimpered softly in response, clenching herself tighter to the werewolf's waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She chanted softly. Bella nodded, laying her chin atop the girl's head.

"It's fine," The wolf whispered, "But will you please tell me what that was all about? You're really confusing me here." She ran her fingers along Alice's back, trying to work out the tension that settled there. The smaller girl sighed, her reluctance obvious. Still, she rubbed circles into the small of Bella's back, enjoying the sound of her heart thumping rhythmically under her ear.

"I just…all day I've…" Alice made a frustrated noise, at a loss as to why she behaved in such a way. All she remembered was feeling completely insecure in their relationship, absolutely sure that it could only end with bloodshed. Tilting her head up, she stared into Bella's pleading eyes. Alice had never seen the werewolf so vulnerable, so uncertain of where she stood in the world. The vampire felt a wave of guilt pass through her. Gathering her courage, she steeled herself as she faced her friend.

"When you left for La Push, I was certain that I could deal with whatever happened. In fact for the most part, I tried not to think of you at all. Don't take offense to this, it's just that my family has missed me greatly over the past week and today was meant as a day to catch up. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but worry for you." Alice brought her hand up, cupping Bella's cheek tenderly.

"Don't get me wrong. I have the utmost faith in your abilities, and I knew I could count on you for almost anything. I suppose it was more of a reaction to where you were going than anything else. La Push…is a place we would rather forget exists."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, remembering all that Jacob had told her earlier.

"Because of the werewolves there, right?" She tightened her hold on Alice, feeling the petit body in front of her flinch. A small gasp escaped the vampire's mouth, golden eyes widening slightly.

"You…you know?" Alice asked weakly, her voice horrified and scared. Bella nodded, her gaze softening. Slowly she drew her closer, settling Alice's head back onto her chest.

"Yeah, I found out from one of the locals. He told me some of his tribe's history, what he believed to be mere fairy tales, and of the treaty. It's not really that hard to figure out, especially when you mention shape-shifters and people as cold as ice." She smiled sardonically. "Of course there was that incident around the campfire…"

"What incident?" Alice interrupted worriedly. Her mouth slanted into a tiny frown. Bella smirked lightly, rubbing her back through the confines of her blouse. Her nerve endings seared with arousal, the primal side of her absolutely addicted to Alice. Every part of her body was aware of the tiny girl, but she ignored it gracefully. There would be time for that later. She licked her lips before responding.

"It wasn't anything really. Just some punk thinking I was a vampire, that's all." Bella shrugged casually. Alice winced.

"Don't tell me…my scent was all over you wasn't it?"

Bella nodded.

"Uh huh. I hadn't really noticed it until that moment, but your touchy feely act does have side effects. Namely having your scent cover me like a cloak. Not that I mind having something of yours on me." She grinned wolfishly at the vampire, baiting her. Alice ignored it, brow furrowed.

"Who noticed it?" She said urgently. Bella's expression fell, disappointed that Alice didn't take the bait. Still she sighed, scratching her head in thought.

"No one important really. Like I said it was just some La Push punk who thought he was a big shot. That's it really." She did her best to give the pixie a reassuring grin, trying to convey nonchalance. This did nothing to soothe Alice's nerves.

"Was this boy a native? Did he seem different from the rest?" Alice asked anxiously. Bella raised an eyebrow, nodding her head in confirmation. The vampire sighed deeply, stepping back from Bella's arms. The werewolf gave a soft whimper of loss, but let her go freely.

"I see…so that's what he-" Alice paused, her voice trailing off suddenly. She cast her eyes to the ground, avoiding Bella's prying gaze. The werewolf stared at her in confusion, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"Alice," Bella gave her a wary look, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something? Again?" She grinned wryly when Alice flinched slightly at her words. "So, what is it?"

The shorter girl hesitated, her expression uncharacteristically meek. Alice grimaced when Bella stepped towards her menacingly. It was a hollow threat, and both of them knew it, but she had no desire to keep anything from her. If anything she wished their relationship to be open and enduring, not secretive. So with a long suffering sigh she began, starting her tale of a day earlier.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Alice bit her lip anxiously. The icy air whipped past her dark locks, causing them to dance in the air like black, flickering flames. Her eyes darted across the sunset-tinted landscape, frantically searching for telltale signs of life. She sighed sadly. Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to pace. She inspected the land in front of her as she moved, well aware of the dividing line between La Push and Forks. The invisible barrier lay at her feet now, just daring her to make the move across it. She shook her head of those dangerous thoughts, solely concentrating on her methodical movements. Her dainty feet traipsed over the earth gracefully, never stirring the leaves below. Alice's brow crinkled in worry. __**Where's Bella? Oh, that's right, you let her go!**__She huffed in frustration, her thoughts taking an unpleasant downward spiral. She was seriously starting to regret letting the werewolf leave to La Push. It worried her that the Quileutes could corrupt her friend and fill her head with deceitful half-truths. After all; they were of the same species. __**Still**__, Alice thought, __**we are friends so that should mean something…right?**_

_She sighed again. Suddenly the sound of rustling leaves interrupted her thoughts, drawing attention to the area in front of her. Alice tensed, ready for any potential threats. She was not so naïve as to believe it was Bella. Her suspicions were soon proven right as the scent of mud and wet dog filled her nostrils. With a grimace, she pinned her eyes on the slight movement in the trees, immediately recognizing the repulsive stench. __**A Quileute**_, _she thought spitefully. Almost as if by magic, an abnormal sized wolf limped out from the bushes, a slight growl building in its throat. Alice narrowed her eyes at the creature, studying it intently. The mongrel seemed to notice her inspection, its hackles rising in warning. Creeping closer to her, the black wolf snarled, teeth bared menacingly over its chops. Alice scoffed._

"_Oh please, don't make me laugh. I'm not going to do anything to you, and besides you don't seem fit to fight anyways." She pointed her finger at the wolf's leg, taking notice of how it cradled the limb to its chest. The wolf seemed to almost sneer at her, before pausing in its approach. It glared defiantlyat the small vampire. Alice raised her eyebrows expectantly._

"_Are you going to phase, or just stare at me all day? Because I do have better things to do then have a pissing contest, Mutt." Alice crossed her arms, feeling impatient at the wolf's dawdling. She knew she was being entirely too confidant, for even when injured a Quileute wolf was nothing to be trifled with, but she couldn't help it. After facing Bella, a werewolf easily twice the size of this one, nothing could really shake her. _

_The Quileutestared at her silently, a perpetual snarl on its furry face. Then the wolf stiffened, curling into a tight ball with its paw close to its chest. Slowly the shape shifter turned back, human flesh replacing the receding wolf pelt. In another instant, human facial features became visible, still scrunched up into a fierce sneer. Where once there was an ebony-colored wolf, there was now a dark-haired young man. His Native American ancestry was evident in his build and color, dark eyes staring fiercely at his opponent. _

_Alice inspected him critically, mouth turned into a slight frown. She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms, waiting for the boy to speak. Cradling his injured arm, the boy rose from his crouched position. Neither one of them paid any attention to his nudity, their shared hostility too great for embarrassment._

"_I should have known one of you bloodsuckers would be nearby!" He snarled sharply. Standing tall, he tried to make himself more intimidating, using his superior height to his advantage. The effect was slightly marred by the injured arm and dark purple splotches decorating his throat. Alice just rolled her eyes, ignoring his prideful antics._

"_Don't flatter yourself, as I said before I do have better things to do then worry about your people." She said, equally as hostile. The boy scoffed, broad features contorting into an ugly grimace._

"_Is that why you sent one of your lackeys onto our lands? Because your actions and your words seem contradictory to me." He schooled his features into a forbidding mask of stone. "Although I don't see how you got a human to help your…cause. Then again, I suppose it's not that hard to seduce them over to your side." His black eyes narrowed. _

_Alice blinked in confusion, not sure what he was talking about. __**What's he getting at?**__, she thought. Taking a step back away from the angered Quileute, she watched him warily._

"_What do you mean?"_

_He laughed, a harsh humorless sound that grated on Alice's nerves._

"_Don't insult my intelligence leech! After all, how do you think _this_ happened?" With his other hand he gestured to his injured one, lips pulled back into an enraged growl. Alice clenched her teeth together, mentally willing herself not to decapitate the annoying shape shifter. _

"_Look, I don't even know what you're talking about. I also sure as hell didn't send anyone to hurt you, so stop with the accusations." _

_The Quileutepursed his lips. Slowly he relaxed his aggressive stance, eyes still pinned onto her with suspicious intent. Alice kept her gaze locked onto his eyes, ready for anything the boy might do. A moment of silence passed before the Indian started to smirk arrogantly at the small vampire._

"_Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" He shook his head and chuckled, acting as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard. "No, I don't think I can believe such a thing. Not when your human whore attacked me."_

_Alice's eyes widened in disbelief, his words striking a cord deep within her. Suddenly his threatening words made so much more sense. __**Bella? Is he talking about Bella?**_ _Quickly, she smoothed her features into feigned disinterest, trying hard not to let her emotions show._

"_She is anything but a whore, you uncivilized _Dog. _She is also not a simple follower that you made her out to be. She is very much her own person. If you got your ass kicked then that is your problem, not mine." Alice glared the boy down, her fierce words striking him like daggers to the chest. Mentally she applauded her werewolf friend, pride swelling deeply in her chest. For a moment her eyes softened, but she soon hardened them back into cool knives. There would be time to ponder her crush later._

_The native, oblivious to her mental wanderings, just growled menacingly. He stared down at her, seeming to be willing her hair to combust into flames._

"_Is that right? Well then that does make so much more sense. Perhaps I was a little hasty to judge her then, especially since the chief's son has taken such a firm interest in her…and her in return."_

_Alice froze, her body stilling into a marble frieze. A sharp pain swept through her chest, momentarily stealing her breath. In a seemingly unconscious movement, she put her hand over her long still heart. Had it not already been dead, the organ would have immediately stopped in shock. _

"_You're lying…" her voice was but a whisper, her throat wanting to close for some unknown reason. She stared at him, her topaz eyes almost pleading for his deceit. He only smirked, satisfied at finding her one weakness._

"_I wish I were, heaven know it would be easier than the truth." For a moment his features soured, but he soon regained his smug look. "But maybe it will work in our favor. Who knows…maybe they're imprinted."_

"_**No!**__" Alice shrieked, covering her ears with her hands. She crouched low on the ground, her face stained with emotional agony. "__**Please! No more of your lies!**__" She shook her head violently, her eyes wet with tears she was unable to shed. _

_For a moment, the shape shifter stared at her in shock, not sure what to make of her outburst. Then he threw his head back and laughed, displaying pure amusement and joy at her grief. _

"_I see that you're familiar with the wolf way of imprinting. No surprise there, your leader, although a leech, is pretty smart. He has no doubt told you all about our people." He sniffed. "Pity he couldn't have been wolf instead of a filthy bloodsucker." He lapsed into silence, watching as the pixie girl tried to gather herself. His brow furrowed._

"_Does it really bother you that much?"_

_Alice flinched under his words, his incredulous tone stinging slightly. She jerked her head up swiftly, her eyes a torrent of fiery rage._

"_Of course it matters to me!" She hissed. "I would give anything to…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Just go, you've done enough damage don't you think?"_

_The boy chuckled lowly, no sympathy present at all in his face. He was amused by her reactions and had no problem showing it._

"_Whatever, bloodsucker. Just know that when your whore comes over to our side it's nothing personal." His black eyes glittered dangerously. "It's simply…destiny." He jeered, the last word mocking and condescending. Abruptly he turned his back to the seething vampire. In a dash he was running again, phasing back into his wolf form. Alice stared, his spiteful words ringing in her head. She gazed up into the sky, watching as storm clouds gathered overhead. A single raindrop landed on her cheek, trailing down her face onto her blouse. She paid it no heed._

_Slowly she rose from her crouch, idly brushing the dirt from her skirt. Alice stared unseeingly, only aware of the cold air brushing her cheek. It was as the Indian boy had said. Carlisle had told them all about the shape shifters of the Quileute tribe. From their violent tendencies to their mating habits, he had told all. When she had first heard of imprinting she had merely thought it interesting, not relevant at all to her personal life. Now she regrets having ever heard of it, desperately wishing for the veil of ignorance that had kept her blinded. __**Bella…you wouldn't leave me…would you?**_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice lapsed into silence, her harrowing tale over at last. She had of course left out some vital information, such as her embarrassing reaction to the shape shifter's comments and her own personal thoughts, but other than that she had said everything. She watched Bella's face, trying to see the werewolf's own emotions to her tale.

Bella, for her part, kept her arms wrapped around Alice, teeth clenched in an attempt to reign in her anger. Rage pulsed though her hotly, filling her to the brim with homicidal fury. Her hands ached to be wrapped around that wolf's throat once more, sure that it was he who caused this mess. To steady herself, she buried her nose into the vampire's hair, taking in her mouthwatering scent. She inhaled deeply, wishing she could rid herself of this wrath so desperate to consume her. It wasn't what she or Alice needed at the moment. After a few silent moments, Bella lifted her head, gazing into Alice's golden depths.

"Do you believe him?" She whispered hoarsely.

Alice turned her eyes away.

"I…I don't know…"

Bella's eyes hardened, her temper flaring once again. Not at Alice, but for the audacious bastard that had caused all this insecurity within the normally cheerful girl. It disturbed her greatly to see Alice so distraught. A strange feeling suddenly flashed through her, burning a path through her heart. Resolve strengthening, Bella grasped Alice's face gently with one of her hands. She tilted her chin upwards, forcing the vampire's gaze back on her. Fierce red gold met hesitant topaz.

"Alice…" Bella whispered her name softly, like a lover might in between silk sheets. "My beautiful Alice…do you really think I would leave you for such a stupid thing? Do you doubt my affection for you so strongly?" She shook her head, a sad smile decorating her expression. Alice stared at her uncertainly, a little bewildered by Bella's rapid change in demeanor. Still, she nodded her head at the werewolf, eyes locked with her burning gaze.

"We've only known each other for a month or so. I wouldn't blame you for changing sides at this point, especially if what that Quileute said was true." Alice said meekly.

Suddenly, Bella roared angrily, startling the pixie into a motionless stupor. The werewolf clutched Alice tighter to herself, refusing to let go of her for even an instant. She growled sharply, cutting off any protests the vampire might have.

"That bastard knows nothing! I would never leave you, do you hear me? _**Never!**_" Bella's voice was frightening in its intensity, reverberating through the forest like thunder.

Alice could feel Bella's heart race under her fingertips, feel the heat emanating from her blood like molten lava. It surrounded her in its warmth, permeating her very being. She had never felt such heat, and couldn't help but be seduced by it, regardless of Bella's peculiar behavior. A flash of desire settled in between her thighs, coating the area with moist passion. Bella stiffened, nostrils flaring. Her grip tightened on the girl's shoulders, trying in vain to steady her rising need. The air was tense with their emotions, soaked with untold passions.

They stared into each other's eyes, seeming to will the other to make the first move. Yet neither did, both unsure of the water they were just beginning to tread. It was a heady atmosphere, lucrative yet deadly in its seductive nature. The forest around them remained silent, animals of all species carefully avoiding the tense grove. Beady eyes from all directions stared at them warily, sure of the mating that was to take place between the two dangerous predators. Moments passed slowly, seeming to take hours in the deceptive passage of time. Alice licked her lips, coating the flesh with an erotic sheen. Bella watched with hooded eyes, her head lowering slowly to the object of her lust. Alice shivered in anticipation, bringing her head up as well to meet that tempting mouth.

Just as they were about to touch, a sudden crack resounded throughout the area. Bella jumped back quickly, her eyes darting to where the noise originated. Alice whirled around as well, eyes darkened to an almost black shade. A startled doe met their gaze, freezing on the spot just from the intensity. A moment of silence passed. Then the doe dashed away, acting as if the hounds of hell were at its back. They watched it retreat in mutely, bodies still tense with surprise and unresolved tension.

Bella exhaled shakily, running a trembling hand through her dark locks. Alice stared, remnants of desire still pulsing between her legs. Their shared arousal filled the air, teasing their nostrils with the tantalizing scent. Closing her eyes slowly, Alice tried to gather herself from the intense encounter. Never had she felt anything so deep, so powerful in its pull. She had been so very connected to the werewolf, in ways she had never even _dreamed_ of before. _God knows I never wanted it to end. _Alice opened her eyes and observed her friend silently, trying to get a sense of what the other girl was feeling.

Bella was aware of her gaze, ever conscious of those burning golden orbs that had turned a beautiful black shade when aroused. The werewolf clenched her eyes shut at the memory, forcing back her overwhelming feelings. Abruptly she whirled around, turning her back to the tiny temptress. Her wolf growled at her angrily, desperately pleading for her to take the smaller girl, the urge to mate strong within its blood. She ignored it valiantly, disregarding the tumultuous need that was slowly rising once more.

"Brother…" she husked.

Alice started, coming out of her deep trance.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

Bella opened her eyes again.

"The chief's son…he's like a brother to me." She turned back around, feeling more in control than she did earlier. The wolf's complaints had died down to an intense whimper, urgent still but more bearable in its depth. Bella leveled her gaze with Alice's.

"We were…are childhood friends. His father is a friend of my dad's so it was only natural for us to be too. I haven't seen him in ten years, and it was definitely a surprise to see him at the bonfire." She paused, watching as the information sunk into Alice's head. "Alice, that's what that guy was saying earlier. I don't know what this imprinting stuff is about, but that's all it was. Nothing else."

Irrational joy swelled within the vampire's chest, causing her to nearly sob in relief. It surged through her like a swell, knocking all her doubts and fears into the abyss. Not wanting the werewolf to see how just much her words affected her, she ducked her head, a smile plastered on her lips.

"I see…" She said softly, not quite able to keep her elation unvoiced. Bella heard it, feeling suddenly happy as well. She scratched her head shyly, keeping her eyes to the ground. An awkward silence passed.

"So…it's getting a little late, and Charlie's probably worried by now. Not that I don't want to stay here with you! Because I really, really do! I mean who wouldn't? You're gorgeous and-" Bella stopped her uncharacteristic rambling, suddenly feeling a cold finger held up to her lips. Alice smiled at her sweetly, soft ocher eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"It's okay. I get it." She caressed Bella's lips gently, fingering the soft flesh as if it were a delicate flower. Bella felt her heart jump in response. They grinned at each other, feeling the tense atmosphere from before completely dissipate.

"Alice…" Bella began. "You know that you mean the world to me…right?"

Alice only smiled wider.

"I think I'm beginning to."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella paced.

_Back and forth. Back and forth._

Bella paced frantically.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth._

Bella paced frantically, clutching her head with both of her hands.

"Argh!" She threw her hands up into the air, her voice laced with frustration. With a heavy sigh she sat down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she let her body go limp, the tension of the day finally taking its toll. Her mind churned with images of her lovely Alice; seeing her flawless body, her silky ebony locks, and her cherry petal lips that she just wanted to…

"Goddammit!" She flung herself on top of one of the pillows, burying her face in it. _Why is this happening? Sure I've had indecent thoughts about her before, but this is getting ridiculous!_ Bella groaned deeply, a flash of yearning flooding through her as she thought of Alice. _It's happening every few seconds now! _She tossed and turned in her bed, desperately trying to rid herself of the distracting images. It wasn't their existence that bothered her really; it was just their frequency and bad timing. Just a few minutes ago she had been about to go to sleep, oblivious and dead to the world. Then she recalled her conversation with Alice, which then led to their heated exchange, which then led to their sudden attack of carnal need. It all went to hell from there.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She whispered; her voice strained. Her body was like a bow, drawn tight and ready to be released. Her hands trembled slightly, matching her racing heart. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins, pounding at her temples like the throb between her legs. It was a bittersweet feeling, pleasurable yet unbearably so. For there was only one person who could cure her, self-pleasure not even appealing at this point, and her name was Alice. _God must hate me. _She stared up pleadingly. _If you stop this, I'll give you a cookie. _The heavens ignored her, the rain pouring harder than it had ever before.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The sound of idle chatter and frivolous gossip filled the hallway, accompanied by the slam of lockers as they banged noisily against their hinges. Laughter was also present, making the scene a typical day at Forks High school. Almost everyone was enjoying the new school day, it was apple pie Friday in the cafeteria and who can honestly be mad about that, everyone except a certain brooding werewolf. Bella closed her locker, the fading gray paint annoying her slightly. She sighed, the exhalation coming out weary and defeated. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes. _Can't believe I stayed up the whole freakin' night….again! That's got to be illegal…or something. _She sighed again. _Way too tired… _

"Hey Bella!"

She stiffened sharply, that annoying voice grating on her ears. _You have got to be kidding me. _Turning around, she mentally prepared herself, steeling her nerves for immense aggravation. The chipper face of none other than Mike Newton greeted her. When he noticed he had her attention Mike smiled widely, obnoxious happiness making her want to put his head in a trash compactor.

"What's up my home girl? How was the rest of your weekend?" He flashed what she assumed to be gang signs, holding one hand up for her to slap. Bella glared at him, not amused in the slightest. On any other day she might have found it mildly entertaining, but not today, for obvious reasons.

"Get out of my way and I swear your death will be painless." She growled, baring her canines menacingly. Mike looked startled for a minute, before clutching his sides and laughing loudly. Bella stared at him incredulously, starting to seriously doubt Mike's intelligence. _Did his mom do crack while she was pregnant?_

"That's a good one! Man you should seriously do standup comedy!" Mike exclaimed. He nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, a playful smile glued to his mouth. Bella never wanted to beat someone's face in so badly.

"Maybe I should start with murder instead." She grumbled, flashing him another glare. Mike, too lost in his happy world, didn't hear it. Instead, he gave her a blinding grin and tugged her over to the lunch room, pointing at the doors with childlike enthusiasm.

"Hurry up, Bells! I want to get that apple pie before they run out. Tyler, the stupid bastard, always steals them before anyone else."

Bella frowned irritably. _And I care…how? _Still, she followed after him, scowl firmly in place. Together they entered the crowded lunch room, no one sparing even a glance in their direction. They were all to enraptured with the 'rare' desert in the lunch line. The werewolf rolled her eyes at the scene. _Geez, you would think they've never had it before. It's like its magical or something. _She shrugged mentally, not wanting to dwell on the weirdness of Forks High. Bella quickly separated herself from the drooling Mike, heading over to her table. She could see both Angela and Ben waving at her, smiles on their faces. Curiously, Jessica and Lauren were both missing from the group. Bella raised her eyebrow a bit, but gave it no further notice.

Like a moth drawn to the flame, she inevitably looked at the Cullen's table. Her eyes immediately focused on the short-haired pixie, gold and burgundy orbs traveling over her sensually. Her heart jumped excitedly; a feeling of happiness surged through her. Alice, seeming to notice her scrutiny, looked up from the table. A dazzling smile lit up her face, causing the werewolf to grin back stupidly. So entranced by the vampire was she, Bella failed to notice that she had already reached the table. She grunted in pain as she collided with the wooden edge, tripping clumsily on a plastic chair. Tinkling laughter caught her attention, letting her know that Alice had seen the whole thing. She ducked her head, a fiery blush traveling up her neck. Grabbing the chair she stumbled into, she sat down. Angela and Ben gave her worried looks.

"You okay?" The timid girl asked. Bella sighed, blush still not fading from her face.

"Yeah…I'm just a little…distracted."

Ben scoffed, obviously stifling laughter. Bella gave him a curious glance, a mildly annoyed look on her face.

"Distracted as in too busy staring at Alice to pay attention?" He said cheekily. Bella gaped, jaw threatening to drop on the floor. Her blush reignited, making her face look like a giant cherry. From across the room, she heard Alice giggling, making her humiliation complete. Angela and Ben both laughed at her embarrassment, causing her irritation to flare.

"Oh shut up Ben! You're the same as me when it comes to a certain someone." Bella smirked suggestively. The dark-haired boy's eyes widened comically, mouth agape. Angela frowned, tilting her head toward Ben. She gave him a speculative look, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ben…who is she talking about?"

The boy swallowed nervously.

"N-no one, Angela! She's just kidding around, right Bella?" Ben glared darkly at the werewolf, who was snickering heavily behind her hand. Bella gave him an amused smile, flicking her eyes over to Angela. The other girl was darting her eyes between them warily.

"Yeah, just kidding." Bella leaned over to Angela, putting a hand on her shoulder. "After all, everyone knows that Ben is your little love puppy." Her mouth spread into a wicked grin.

As if on cue, Angela and Ben both blushed furiously. They looked away from each other, expressions mortified and embarrassed. The werewolf watched the proceedings with glee, relieved that the attention was taken off of her momentarily. Covertly, she watched Alice from the corner of her eye. The little vampire was staring at her raptly, hands tucked underneath her chin. A charming smile lay engraved on her features, honey eyes twinkling with mischief. Bella swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. Her heart raced in her chest, matching the blood pounding at her temples. Her feelings became so intense that she had to look away. Bella clamped her hands around the table, nails digging into the fake wood. _I just can't get a break!_ She mentally sighed. _Do all teenagers go through this! _She crossed her arms and bowed her head, willing the feeling to vanish. Bella clenched her teeth together, eyes shut tightly as well. She forced herself to focus on the area around her, anything but the tempting vampire behind her. A few moments passed just like this, her senses barely registering Tyler and Mike's arrival. Conversation flowed all throughout the table, serving as a distraction from Alice. Yet it still wasn't enough to soothe that feeling; that bittersweet feeling that called to both sides of her being.

Suddenly, she felt her wolf start to tear at its restraints, causing a loud growl to emanate from her throat. Her eyes popped open in panic. Her control was starting to gradually waver, something that had never happened before. She gasped as the wolf battered against its mental cage, almost causing her to phase. Bella clenched her eyes shut again, hands going to her chest. Then the wolf started to struggle once more, thrashing around frantically. She felt the first signs of phasing coming on, canines and nails lengthening dangerously. _Shit!_ She shot up from her seat, throwing a weak excuse about going to the restroom, and darted away from the area. Disregarding any strange looks, Bella frantically ran, bursting through the doors like a freight train. She never noticed the worried topaz eyes that stared after her.

Across the cafeteria, a certain worried vampire fretted in her seat. She looked anxiously at the spot where Bella vanished, indecision holding her back from going after her. Alice bit her lip, golden eyes darkening. A pale hand grasped her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned around quickly, locking eyes with her bronze-haired brother. Edward stared at her solemnly, features grave yet not unkind.

"Go," her said softly. "Go after your…friend."

Alice stared in surprise, but snapped out of it quickly. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." She whispered swiftly. Then she stood up from her seat and darted purposefully towards the doors. Edward watched her go calmly, a smile etched into his features. Jasper, who had observed the scene with interest, leaned into his lover.

"Does this mean you finally accept this?" He said excitedly, a happy grin plastered on his face. Edward put his arm around his shoulders, burrowing his head into Jasper's honey locks.

"Not entirely, but if it makes Alice happy then I can't begrudge her this."

Jasper sighed happily, basking in the waves of love that Edward gave off. He ignored Rosalie making gagging noises beside him, and returned his lover's smile.

"Good, because I was getting tired of being mad at you."

With that, they both chuckled humorously, making the scene light and happy.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice ran out of the school, chasing after Bella's unique scent. Smoke and peppermint traveled through the air, the trail fresh yet chaotic with the blowing wind. The vampire sighed exasperated, unable to correctly tell where the girl went. Her first destination had been the girl's house, but unfortunately for her, the black Ducati was the only evidence Bella had been anywhere near there. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture in her mind where Bella would go. Like lightning, she immediately came up with an answer. _Of course!_ A determined look entered her eyes, mind set on chasing after the werewolf.

She sped away from the school, her supernatural speed accomplishing this within seconds. Her form was a blur of motion, invisible to the human eye. Cars and buildings flashed by her quickly, only registering in her head as obstacles to avoid. Soon, the scenery changed from street lights to trees that stretched to the heavens above. Cement and paved road gave way to mud and dewy vegetation. It took only a moment for her to pick out Bella's scent and head towards it, speed increasing with her impatience.

Abruptly, she stopped moving once she reached the small clearing. Her eyes took in her surroundings with interest, trying to spot the elusive wolf. A small whimper drew Alice's attention to the right of her. There, leaning heavily against a tall Cyprus, was Bella. The first thing that Alice noticed was the absence of her trademark jacket, the article thrown precariously on the ground. The werewolf's back was facing the small vampire, hands clutching the tree bark with fierce abandon. Her shoulders were hunched and her head was bowed, auburn locks creating a curtain around her face. Bella's hands clutched the bark mercilessly, nails turning to black claws right before the vampire's eyes. Alice watched in concern as she scratched at the wood, leaving gaping claw marks in her wake.

Suddenly a growl erupted from the werewolf's throat, the sound menacing and foreboding. Instead of heeding the obvious warning, Alice stepped slowly towards the feral girl. The growl grew louder then, almost resembling a throaty roar. Alice remained undaunted, taking another step forward. Bella whipped her head around swiftly, fangs bared and pupils constricted to fine points. Her eyes blazed with tumultuous emotions, crimson and gold irises burning into Alice's pale form. The vampire flinched slightly, but showed no other outward response. They stared at each other mutely, gauging the intent of the other. Bella broke the silence, snarling fiercely at the silent girl.

"_**Leave!**_" She spat. Her voice was gravelly and animalistic, matching her deteriorating mental state. "_**Go now, before I do something I'll regret.**_"

Alice shook her head, her body shaking with uncertainty, but her eyes resolute. She stared at the werewolf calmly, not willing to back away from her friend. She was scared yes, but Bella needed her and she would not let her down. With that thought, Alice stood up a little straighter and took another step towards Bella.

"No…I won't leave! Something's wrong with you and I'm going to find out what." She said determined. Bella seemed to dislike this response, her eyes flashing with something akin to rage. The werewolf growled again, canines lengthening into a dangerous snarl.

"_**This isn't something to sneer at, Alice! I-I can't-**_" Bella trailed off suddenly, form quaking severely. Alice stared in shock as the werewolf abruptly whipped around and faced her, body crouching low to the ground. The shaking increased then, overtaking Bella's body. Her whole body shook, as if her organs were being destroyed from the inside out. Then, it stopped, a sudden stillness eclipsing the area. For a moment, everything was silent. Alice dared not even breathe in the stifling atmosphere.

Unexpectedly, Bella let out a guttural roar, shaking the forest with its primal power. In a dark blur, she phased quickly. Her clothing ripping to pieces as her form stretched and contorted. Midnight fur spread over her body like a blanket, cloaking her tan skin in black shroud. Massive paws replaced human hands, a vicious snout replaced human mouth, and massive fangs replaced human canines. Soon, a ferocious black wolf stood in the place where Bella once was, crimson and gold eyes watching Alice raptly.

The vampire's breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. She stood frozen, looking on helplessly even as the wolf crept towards her slowly. A sort of trance held her in its grasp, refusing to let go of her. She watched transfixed as the giant wolf swished her tail lazily, a deceptively calm stance fixed in her body. Only her eyes betrayed her true emotions, heterochromaticirises resembling knives in their intensity. Alice shivered; sudden warmth permeating through her body. Bella tilted her head in a curious expression, eyes narrowing.

The wolf stepped towards her, snout raised to the air. She sniffed, scenting the wind blowing through the meadow. Inexplicably, her furry body stiffened. A low growl escaped her chest, causing Alice to shiver once again. Then, in a flurry of motion, she lunged toward the frozen vampire. Alice stood stock still, eyes wide with fright and shock. Soon the werewolf reached her, long limbs crossing the area with ease. With a triumphant roar she pounced on top of Alice, throwing her to the ground. The vampire gasped, her back hitting the grass with a sharp thud. She closed her eyes, waiting for the wolf to finish her. _Bella…_

A moment passed. Another moment passed; silence the only voice in the forest. Alice frowned, confusion filling her. Cautiously she opened her eyes, golden irises hesitantly gazing around. Standing atop her, was Bella. The wolf had settled her fore paws by Alice's head and her back paws by her feet. She stared at her mutely, sharp eyes riveted on her very being. Alice licked her lips, an uncertain expression on her face.

"Bella…?" She asked softly. The wolf's ears twitched at the sound, tilting her head once again. Then she nodded her furry head once. Alice smiled, relief blossoming in her chest.

"God, Bella. You really frightened me! Don't do that again." She said with a laugh. The wolf didn't respond, still staring at her with those unnerving eyes. Alice gazed back for another moment, smile slipping off her face. She swallowed. Slowly, Bella bent her head, coming to a stop at the crook of Alice's neck. The werewolf inhaled sharply, taking in the vampire's scent. Then she nuzzled her neck, caressing the pale skin with her nose. A pink tongue darted and licked the area, causing Alice to gasp. Bella let out a light purr, the noise throaty and content. Alice bit her lip when the wolf licked her again, the wet appendage grazing the underside of her jaw.

"Bella…what are you-"

Suddenly, the large wolf started to shake once again. Bella arched herself, fur starting to recede from her body. Her snout morphed back, and her hands became human again. Her teeth, although still viciously pointed, shifted back into their normal size. In the span of a few seconds Bella was completely human, naked and bare to the world. Alice lay still, enraptured by the stunning sight. The werewolf tilted her head back down to Alice, eyes locking with the vampire's topaz ones. For one silent instant all was still, even the wind not daring to intrude.

Abruptly, Bella crushed her mouth to Alice's pale lips. Her hands grasped her cheeks shakily, holding the other girl to herself. Alice inhaled sharply, shock coursing through her. Then she responded with fierce abandon, entangling her hands in Bella's hair. Their mouths moved against each other passionately, acting as if they were trying to devour their counterpart. Alice moaned as Bella forced her tongue inside her mouth, invading it with thorough ambition. The vampire let their tongues entwine, making the kiss as wet as it was deep. Sparks pulsed from where their lips met and melded, filling their bodies with warm ecstasy. Alice trembled as the werewolf growled again, the sound causing her center to pulse pleasantly. This seemed to spur the feral girl even more, the intensity of the kiss increasing.

Eventually, the encounter stalled to an ardent simmer, lips moving slower till they were simply caressing slightly. Alice opened her eyes, irises darkened to liquid onyx. Bella opened her eyes as well, meeting the other's burning stare. They gazed at each other mutely, coming to a silent understanding. On some level, they had both known that this would happen. It was just a matter of when, rather than if. Their attraction to each other was too great to be ignored. Bella's little breakdown was only the catalyst to an inevitable event, one of which they both wanted greatly.

Bella stared for a second longer before lowering herself beside Alice. The vampire watched her, eyes following her every move. Slowly, the werewolf lay down till she mirrored Alice's position. Her back touched the earth quietly, her head tilted to the side so she could still see the other girl. As soon as she was completely settled, Alice reached out to her. The vampire grazed her scarred neck, fingering the tissue with interest. Alice inspected the mark, her pale hand contrasting heavily with Bella's tan skin. After a moment, she looked up again.

"Why didn't I ever notice this before?" She asked softly. Bella hesitated before shrugging lightly.

"I never wanted you to notice." She said simply. Lifting her hand up, Bella grasped Alice's fingers with her own. Slowly she interlocked them, setting their clasped hands atop her heart. Alice closed her eyes, feeling the werewolf's heartbeat underneath her fingertips.

"There are some things I want to forget." Bella continued. "This is one of them."

Alice nodded her head, understanding the point she was trying to convey. Letting the subject drop, she scooted closer to the taller girl. She burrowed her head into Bella's neck, enjoying fiery warmth emanating from her skin. Bella nuzzled her head with infinite care.

"There are still so many things I don't know about you." The vampire whispered.

Bella smiled, eyes softening noticeably. She gave a light squeeze to Alice's hand, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin.

"I don't either…but I want to. However those things and everything else can come later because I honestly can say that I don't give a damn right now." Her eyes flashed darkly, the wolf in her flaring once more. "You're mine, Alice. From now to eternity." Then she blinked, as if her own words startled her. "Er…I mean only if you're okay with that Alice. It's not as if I'm going to push you to-"

She was cut off as Alice kissed her once again, silencing her rambling. Bella's eyelids fluttered slightly before shutting. She groaned in response to Alice's probing tongue, her mouth pliable under the vampire's manipulations. Then Alice backed away once more, a fond smile in place.

"I would be honored to spend eternity with you."

Bella grinned happily, her heart soaring with newly discovered feelings.

"Even though we haven't known each other long I…I love you, Alice." She said softly, burrowing her face in the vampire's neck. Alice made a sound half-way between a sob and a sigh of relief. Her eyes watered with unshed tears, yet she smiled just the same.

"I love you as well, Bella."

Their lips came together once more, the connection between them strengthening to soaring heights. Bella rolled over on top of the other girl, settling her elbows by Alice's head. The vampire twisted her hands into Bella's dark locks, bringing the werewolf closer to her. Slowly they reaffirmed their feelings, letting actions speak in place of words.

Suddenly Alice blinked, a crucial thought coming to mind. She broke their heated kiss gently, reassuring the werewolf by rubbing her neck. Bella growled in pleasure, opening her eyes to stare inquisitively at Alice. The vampire smiled, but quirked her eyebrow at the other girl.

"Bella?" She asked lightly. The werewolf hummed, arching her back. Alice bit her lip, a sudden pang of arousal hitting her as she stared at Bella's nude form. Forcing that thought away, she brought her attention back on the matter at hand.

"Why did you phase so suddenly?"

Bella paused, eyes clouding over in thought. Alice waited patiently for her to respond. After a moment, Bella answered her question, her voice sounding hesitant.

"I…I'm not exactly sure." She brought her gaze back down to Alice. "But I think it had something to do with my wolf side wanting to…meet you, for the lack of a better term."

Alice tilted her head, a thoughtful expression entering her eyes.

"So your saying it was curious about me?" She asked. The werewolf nodded her head in agreement.

"Something like that. Though I think it has more to do with my feelings for you as a human." When Alice raised her eyebrow in confusion, Bella elaborated. "I have two sides to my being, the wolf and my human side. Normally we are one, but each part of me has a separate section in my consciousness. As a wolf I'm more impulsive and instinctual than my human side. While as a human I'm much more logical and introspective. Since I had already chosen you as a human, my wolf had to choose you as well."

"I think I understand now." Alice said thoughtfully. "So…I'm guessing by your reaction that I passed, right?"

Bella smiled, bowing her head so that their noses brushed.

"What do you think?"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The forest hummed with life, nocturnal animals beginning to scurry out of their hiding places. The magnificent sunset scorched the sky, signaling the end of the sun's reign. Amongst these happenings, vampire and werewolf walked hand in hand. Matching smiles graced both of their faces, telling of their good fortune. Alice clutched Bella's arm to her breast, keeping their entwined fingers to her hip. She cuddled closer to the other girl, discretely taking in her smoky scent. Bella sighed contentedly in return, squeezing Alice's hand lightly.

She was reluctant to part from the place that had come to mean so much to her, but she knew it was necessary. They had already spent hours talking about meaningless things and trading brief kisses in their glorious safe haven. If they spent anymore time there then Charlie would get worried. Bella furrowed her brow, a sudden thought striking her. _Would the school notify him about my absence? Shit, if that's true then I'm screwed! _Her eyes widened in panic. _Crap, crap, crap!_

Alice, noticing her love's sudden alarm, glanced up at her worriedly. She tugged on Bella's jacket, trying to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern. A frown came to her face when Bella turned her head away. "Tell me."

The werewolf sighed, a dejected look settling over her.

"I just thought of what would happen if Charlie somehow knew that I wasn't at school. I mean, don't they notify the parents if their child goes missing?" Using her other hand, she ran her fingers through her hair. The panic in her eyes increased, something that Alice thought was strange for the usually confident girl.

"Does it really matter that much if he knows? You don't seem to care all that much if he gets angry any other time." She stated. Alice then looked confused as Bella shook her head at her.

"I usually don't, but if he knows I skipped school with you then he'll try to limit my Alice time." Bella frowned sadly. "Or worse, cut down my meat intake."

Alice blinked.

"Meat intake?" She shook her head, exasperated. "Am I worth so little compared to your precious meat?" Her eye twitched in irritation when Bella shook her head enthusiastically. She glared at her heavily in response. Bella just shrugged, trying hard not to laugh at Alice's face.

"Well what do you expect? I am a wolf after all." She grinned wickedly, canines shining devilishly in the fading light. Alice shook her head, smiling nonetheless. She knew her love wasn't serious, but it still caused her to wonder sometimes. She laid her head down on Bella's shoulder, glad that nothing was seriously wrong. The werewolf, despite her initial misgivings, let her worries drift away. She just couldn't stay concerned when she was in the little pixie's presence. Alice had a calming effect on her, one of which even soothed the savage beast.

"At least you aren't coming home buck naked. Now _that _would have been something to worry about." Alice continued on, grinning in bemusement. The werewolf winced at the mental image that provided her with.

"Let's not think of that, shall we? I can't even imagine what Charlie would have done then."

Luckily for her that wasn't the case. Alice, with her vampiric speed and ingenuity, had solved that little debacle. Since they were relatively close to Alice's home, it was easy for the vampire to get Bella some clothes. Borrowing from her adopted father's closet, as he was the closest to the wolf's height and build, she took a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Clothing that wouldn't be missed, she had told Bella confidently.

The werewolf grinned at her reminiscent thoughts, silently relieved that she didn't have to travel home naked. Alice was thinking around the same thing, although in a slightly different context. It had taken all of her self-control not to pounce the tempting girl, and she couldn't imagine how she would be if Bella stayed unclothed. _Although, I'm sure my actions wouldn't be completely unwanted,_ she thought happily.

Soon they reached the end of their journey, reluctance to part obvious in their body language. Alice held tighter to Bella as they approached the werewolf's home. Bella's smile faded slightly, evidence to her growing discontent. They turned their heads as one, staring into each other's eyes. The werewolf hesitated for a moment, but drew the smaller girl into a tight hug. Alice returned the grasp enthusiastically, never wanting to leave from that spot. She took in her scent, engraving it in her mind. Bella did as well, savoring every moment spent with the vampire.

"We're acting as if we're never going to see each other again." The werewolf said. She sounded chagrined, slightly confused as to why she was behaving in such a manner. Alice laughed, also wondering at their mini-heartbreak. She supposed that even though their relationship was so new, their bond was incredibly strong. It didn't bother the vampire in the slightest. In fact it made her overjoyed. She pulled away from the embrace, eyes shining playfully.

"Well you never know. Maybe it is the last time we'll see each other."

Bella growled at that, tugging the shorter girl back into her arms.

"Don't even joke about that! I've already claimed you as mine, and I expect you to follow that agreement!" She huffed, scowl in place. Her eyes flashed dangerously, a possessive gleam in her burning irises. Alice giggled, secretly enjoying her love's fierce declaration. Bella frowned, misinterpreting the noise negatively. She brought Alice's mouth up to hers, claiming her lips with strong determination. The vampire was silenced immediately, moaning into Bella's warm mouth. The lips moved together in a wanton display, passion boiling just underneath the surface. For a few minutes they lost themselves in each other, arctic cold and molten heat melding together.

Bella backed away after a moment, panting slightly. Alice stared up at her dreamily in return. She reached up, stroking Bella's cheek with her pale fingers. Suddenly a loud thud came from the house beside them, disturbing their peaceful moment. They looked up at the lighted porch, watching Charlie amble outside. In his arms was a trash bag, filled to the brim with assorted waste. He peered over the top of the bag, dark eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Hey, Bells! Mind helping your old man with this?" He questioned, hefting the bag up for inspection. Bella sighed, but nodded her head dully. Alice chuckled at the sight, hiding her smile behind a petite hand.

"I guess I'll see you at school then, huh Bella?" The vampire gave a cheeky grin, the gesture widening when Bella's eye twitched. The werewolf gave her a dark look, but couldn't stop a smile from growing on her face. Turning her back to Charlie, she wrapped the girl in a firm yet friendly hug. She hid her face in Alice's neck, placing a covert kiss on the pale skin. She smirked when the vampire shivered in pleasure.

"Yeah…I'll see you then." She whispered huskily. Schooling her features, she let go of the shorter girl. Alice stepped back as well, her eyes gleaming. Then she walked away from the werewolf, a slight bounce in her step. Bella watched her go, a silly grin on her face, before putting on a more stern expression. Bella turned back around, forcing an angry scowl.

"Geez…you can't even handle the trash! You are getting old." She said loudly, scratching the back of her head. Charlie huffed in indignation, setting the garbage onto the porch steps. He stretched his arms to the sky, twisting his back as he did so.

"Are you kidding? I have years till that happens! Look how limber I am!" A sudden crack resounded through the area, bringing a pain filled look to his face. "Actually, make that a year."

Bella laughed as Charlie whimpered in pain, clutching his hip while limping around. She had a feeling he was dramatizing it a bit, but it still sounded like it hurt. Taking pity on him, she walked up and lifted the trash from the steps. Swiftly she propped it over her shoulder, the weight barely even registering to her. In the span of a few seconds she tossed it into the large trash can at the end of the driveway and walked back. Charlie watched her do this with a frown on his face.

"Damn teenagers. I swear they get stronger and more arrogant every generation." He grumbled. Bella just smirked, fangs glinting in the dim light.

"It's survival of the fittest, Charlie. Survival of the fittest."

* * *

A/N: Now Iknow what a lotof you are thinking. (HOLY CRAP ALREADY?) But no worries because there is a plan in motion. And plot blah blah blah necessary blah blah blah eventually blah blah...blah. Anyways I can without a doubt say that I'm almost done writing the Forks arc and will start on writing the other story arcs. About...five more chapters and we get to the end of Forks and on to the really good stuff. :) Hang in there everyone! P.S. - For those who haven't heard Alice by the Cocteau Twins...youtube it now! I fell in love with it at first listen and it really does remind me of Alice...even though I can't tell what the heck they're saying ;)

_**Chapter preview:** _

_"How dare you…" She growled out. "How dare you assume such…such idiocy! You have no right to determine what I feel! You have no fucking right to decide what I am to your sister! You think you know me? You think you can play your own twisted version of God!"_


	8. Family

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Hey people, new chapter here with more screentime for the Cullens. This chapter is more of a filler, in order get the next few chapters set up, but it does have a very entertaining dose of drama. :) Happy reading people!

_Warning! - Profanity and sexual themes_

* * *

Ch. 8 – Family

For the first time in a while, it wasn't raining when Bella woke up. This alone was enough to put her in a good mood. Add her new relationship change with Alice and she was positively radiating happiness. Subtly, of course. She was after all still Bella. With a great sigh she leapt up from her bed, ripping off her night shirt as she went. She stretched leisurely, joints popping from the movement. Bella growled deeply in her chest, enjoying her lazy morning.

Ruffling her hair, she walked to her dresser. As quickly as she could, she got dressed, putting on a scarlet tank top and faded jeans. After that she skimmed a brush through her hair, rushing through the process. Bella, for once in her life, was excited about going to school. All because of a little vampire that went by the name of Alice Cullen. Bella grinned as she thought of her love, airily moving about with a glazed look in her eyes.

Tugging on her favorite jacket, she purposely left the top buckles undone. She brushed her scar with an odd reverence, grin never leaving her face. She didn't really want to hide it now that Alice knew. It wouldn't serve any real purpose. Besides, from the vampire's expression, Alice didn't seem to mind it. She actually seemed fascinated by the mark, golden eyes gleaming with curiosity. In Bella's book, that alone was sufficient enough to leave it unconcealed. Nodding her head, the werewolf grabbed her keys from the nightstand and headed out.

Dimly recalling Charlie saying something about going in early, she didn't bother with the stairs. Once again she jumped from the top banister, landing agilely on the wooden floor below. Straightening from her crouch, she brushed the imaginary dirt from her shoulders. A cocky smirk emerged on her face. _It's great being a werewolf._ Then, with an unconscious swagger in her step, she walked to the front door. She opened it with a flourish, only to be met with the smiling countenance of Alice Cullen.

"Hello, Bella." She said pleasantly, grin widening. "Might I bother you for a ride this fine morning?" She gestured towards Bella's Ducati with pale fingers. The werewolf just stared at her, mouth agape.

"Uh…" After a moment she recovered, blush staining her features. "S-sure I could do t-that…but what are you doing here?"

Alice giggled lightly at Bella's facial expression, finding it adorable. Quickly she grabbed the taller girl's arm, interlocking it with hers. She glanced up at her coyly, lashes fluttering.

"Well…" She stretched the word out, tugging Bella onto the porch. "Last night was just oh so horrible, what with us parting and all, and it caused me such great pain. I have grown so very fond of you Bella, and want to be near you always." She squeezed her arm, loving the uncharacteristic squeak that resulted because of it. "So I had the most brilliant idea last night! In order to cut down any pain that may be inflicted on my person because of your absence…I've decided to get you to drive me every day to school." The pixie let go of Bella's arm when they reached the end of the driveway, skipping the rest of the way to the bike.

"Now you wouldn't want little old me to suffer would you? Or course you don't. Right, Bella…?" Alice gave a flirty grin, clasping her fingers together over her heart. The werewolf stood there stupidly, a dazed expression on her face.

"U-um…y-yes…?" She said uncertainly, voice breaking twice. Alice beamed, overjoyed that her idea was accepted.

"Great! Then let's get going, shall we?"

Bella watched blankly as Alice straddled her motorcycle, heart thrumming erratically. She swallowed hard when the vampire shot her a lustful look, amber eyes peeking seductively from under her lashes.

"Coming?" Alice husked, running a hand over the sleek bike. Bella nearly choked, grasp tightening on her keys. _Oh God…_

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "I'm coming."

Bella walked over and straddled the bike as well, jumping slightly when Alice grasped her hips. The werewolf had to groan as the shorter girl caressed her stomach, fingers running dangerously close to her waistband. _This girl is going to be the death of me!_

Truer words were never said.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

When they rolled into the parking lot, everyone was staring. Who wouldn't when the enigmatic Alice Cullen was consorting with Forks High's newest 'bad girl'? And on her motorcycle no less. Bella sighed heavily, slight annoyance trickling into her system. It reminded her of her first day of school here; the staring, whispering, and dumbfounded looks surrounding her. The werewolf rolled her eyes as she heard what some of them were saying.

"_Is that a Cullen on that thing?"_

"_Hey look, it's the new girl with that Ally chick!"_

"_I don't see what's so great about her, her brothers are better looking."_

"_Damn they're hot, I wonder if they're taken?"_

Bella grimaced at the last one, revving the engine slightly. She hated gossip and right now, _they_ were gossip central. Yet she couldn't bring herself to regret this, especially with the vampire's cold, sweet body pressed up against her. _Speaking of…_

Bella swallowed, as Alice started to caress her abdomen once more. Her hands clenched the handlebars in a death grip, heat pooling in between her thighs. All throughout the ride to school, the shorter girl had teased her with her wandering hands. Many times, Bella almost lost control of the Ducati because of the distraction. Her mind was roiling with ways to take the little vampire, to dominate her and force her to the brink of ecstasy. Her heart beat faster in her chest, just from imagining Alice's moans as she thrust inside her. _Shit! _Bella exhaled shakily, forcing her attention back on the parking lot. Spotting an empty lane, she ignored Alice's stroking fingers and quickly parked. The werewolf cut the engine instantly, not daring to look at the shorter girl.

Alice didn't seem to notice this, smiling and hugging Bella to herself happily. The vampire was well aware of what she was doing to the wolf and enjoyed her reactions with glee. Humming to herself, the pixie hopped off of the Ducati. Her feet touched the ground daintily, spinning like a ballerina before facing Bella. To Alice's surprise, the werewolf still hadn't stirred from her position. Bella reached up and took off her helmet slowly, never glancing in the other girl's direction. Alice's smile slipped off her face.

"Bella?" She asked in concern. She took a step towards the solemn looking werewolf. Worry flooded through her chest, making her regret her earlier actions. She hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable or angry. The vampire only wanted to tease her first love, and bask in the feelings she was just discovering. Alice bit her lip, eyes dark with regret and sadness.

"B-Bella I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to-"

"Alice…" Bella interrupted huskily, voice filled with dark promise. Alice hesitated, unsure of what she just heard. Tentatively she leaned forward, trying to see Bella's face. She didn't have to wait long.

Abruptly Bella darted from her seat, growl building deep within her throat. Then the feral girl grasped her by the shoulders, practically throwing her onto the jeep beside them. Her eyes burned heatedly into Alice's. Startled, the vampire watched dumbly as Bella leaned over her, pinning her arms above her head. The werewolf gazed at her with lowered lashes, lust evident in her stare. Swiftly, she smashed their lips together, forcing her tongue inside Alice's mouth. The trapped girl gave a short gasp which quickly turned into a heated moan. All her doubts and concerns vanished with each passionate moment.

Bella crushed her hips into Alice's, groaning as they came into fierce contact. Alice moaned as well, entwining their tongues wetly. Together they moved, lips moving and moist heat building with each exchange of saliva. Alice whimpered when Bella broke the hot kiss to lap at her neck, tasting the unique flavor that was the pixie girl. The werewolf ground her hips into Alice again, both of them gasping in pleasure.

_"What the fuck?"_

Both of their heads whipped around, pupils dilated in arousal. Emmett Cullen stared at them angrily, hands balled into fists at his side. His eyes were black with rage, his form shaking noticeably.

"Why the hell are you punks making out on my car? I should pummel you into next week for this shit, you little-" He broke off suddenly, blinking rapidly. Recognition filled his eyes as he stared at Bella. He got a confused look on his face.

"Hey…aren't you Alice's friend?" Emmett frowned, scratching his head. Bella didn't answer him, glaring holes into his body. Alice giggled nervously, glad for her brother's slowness for once. Gathering herself, the vampire cleared her throat. Emmett blinked again before turning his attention to the pinned girl. His eyes lit up, irises turning gold.

"Hey Ally cat! I was just telling your friend here-" He stopped abruptly, her position finally registering in his head. "Oh…wait no…OH!"

There was an awkward silence. Emmett stared at them, eyes darting between them with a dumbfounded expression. Alice sighed in embarrassment, knowing that were she human her cheeks would be a fiery crimson. Bella stared at the big vampire, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed warily. Her protective instincts were on high, the wolf inside only registering one thing. Protect her mate. As a result, Bella kept Alice pinned against the jeep, not willing to let her go for an instant. A rumbling growl escaped her mouth, seeming to shake Emmett out of his stupor. He stepped back, laughing nervously.

"Well, uh…since I know you're not vandalizing my car or anything, I think I'll go…now." He turned and started to walk back towards the school, mumbling to himself. He stopped for a moment, shooting Alice a glance from over his massive shoulder. "But do know that when the shock factor fades…I'm going to tease you so hard you're gonna catch on fire from embarrassment. Thanks for the mocking gold!" With a booming laugh he went on his way, startling some students who were by him.

Once Emmett was completely out of sight, Bella let Alice stand up again. The vampire adopted a worried expression, staring at the place her brother exited. Bella pursed her lips, but said nothing. Her eyes cleared, her wolf registering that the potential threat was gone. Alice bit her lip, head ducked and fingers wrung out in front of her.

"Oh God, oh God! He's going to tell them, I just know he is!" Alice said frantically. "And if he tells even one person then Edward's going to know and that won't be good! He's just gotten used to the whole friend thing and it's _way _too soon to spring this on him. Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Alice started to pace, stressing out over the new events. Bella watched her in concern, not really seeing what the big deal was.

"Uh, Alice. I don't mean to interrupt you, but…what's the problem?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side. Alice looked at her incredulously.

"What's the problem? Did you seriously just ask that?" She shook her head, golden eyes panicky. "Do you realize what will happen if Edward finds out about this? He was against me just being friends with you, and you saw how angry he was then. How do you think he'll react when he finds out I plan to spend the rest of eternity with you?" She whirled around, grasping Bella's jacket collar and shaking it. "Not good, that's what!"

Bella stared in shock for a moment before snapping out of it. Cautiously she wrapped Alice into a hug, ignoring the girl's struggling hands. The werewolf rubbed Alice's back calmly, kissing her forehead with gentle precision.

"Listen I'll tell you once and I'll tell you a thousand times; Edward doesn't run your life. He can't hurt you, because the moment he tries I'll rip him apart. You understand?" She smiled when Alice nodded her head against her chest. "Good! Now let's just forget our worries and come to that bridge when we cross it. Okay?"

Alice nodded again, but glanced up hesitantly into the werewolf's eyes. She bit her lip, clutching herself to Bella tightly.

"But Bella, what if they find out what you are?" Alice asked quietly, voice trembling with sudden fear. The werewolf blanched.

"Oh, shit."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice shifted in her seat uncomfortably, eyes darting between her siblings. They didn't seem to notice her discomfort, conversing amongst themselves as they usually did. All except Emmett that it is, who sat with a shit-eating grin on his face. He stared at her with crossed arms, grin widening with each nervous glance Alice gave him. The shorter vampire bit her lip, glancing at Edward who was immersed in a deep conversation with his lover. She was surprised that the mind reader hadn't picked up on what was going through her and Emmett's heads. She was sure that her bear of a brother had replayed the scene in his head at least a few times. If Edward hadn't already, he was bound to pick it up from Emmett's mind sooner or later.

Alice cautiously took a glance at Edward once again, gauging his facial expressions. Her brother's face was serene, content with everything and everyone around him. Checking across from him, Alice could see that her sister was in a similar state of peace. As much as Rosalie _could_ be at least. She really didn't want to burst their little bubble of happiness, but didn't see any other option. She knew that she couldn't keep her new relationship under wraps forever; it just wasn't feasible. At some point she would have to tell them, and if Emmett's smug grin was anything to tell by, it should be soon.

Mustering up all of her courage, Alice cleared her throat. Simultaneously they turned to look at her, matching topaz eyes light with curiosity. Even Emmett looked intrigued, his megawatt smile turning into a perplexed frown. Taking a deep breath, Alice opened her mouth to speak.

"Um…Everyone, I have something to say about Bella." She said hesitantly. All the other Cullens siblings nodded for her to go on. "You may have or may not noticed, but Bella is someone very dear to me. " She glared when Emmett disguised his laughter as giant coughs. "Anyways I thought it would be a brilliant idea if you all met her. This way we could all be friends and I won't have to divide my time between you." Alice nodded sagely at the last part. "That way it's a win-win situation!"

For a moment there was silence, all eyes pinned to the little vampire. Then their table erupted with noise, varying reactions all around.

"Alice you _must_ be joking! Befriending a human may be fine for you, but for the whole family? Ludicrous!" Edward spat, crossing his arms.

"I say bring it on! It would be kind of cool to have a human friend, besides I want to get to know this girl that's taken up all of midget Ally's time." Emmett laughed grandly, his disposition far too excited in Alice's opinion.

"I don't really have an opinion, but if Emmett's fine with it then I am too." Rosalie shrugged, surprising Alice with her reaction. She would have thought her sister would have said the same thing as Edward, after all; Rosalie hadn't been very supportive so far.

"I…" Jasper paused, hesitating. He furrowed his brow, and turned to his lover. Edward clenched his jaw as Jasper stared at him. Suddenly, Edward whipped around to Alice, gaze foreboding.

"You're making him indecisive." He groused out, telling of Jasper's thoughts. "He wants to support you, but he doubts his self-control around your human." Edward crossed his arms. Alice nodded, understanding what wasn't being said. Edward would support her as long as Jasper did. If she could guarantee that nothing would happen, then her idea would be given full support.

"You shouldn't worry. I can confidently say that you won't have a problem with Bella's blood." _At least with craving it,_ Alice thought to herself. One good thing about Bella's wolf nature was the fact that vampire's were repulsed by the scent. Her blood wasn't as rank as the Quileutes, but it was animalistic enough that she didn't wish to drink it. In other words, it was perfect for vampiric company.

"How can you be so certain?" Edward asked skeptically. Alice kept her mind blank, not giving any hints.

"That's not important. What is important is that Jasper won't have to suffer in her presence. So can I introduce her?" Alice asked nervously. Jasper brightened up immediately, a tranquil expression eclipsing his anxious one. He nodded serenely.

"Then I say yes." He put a calming hand on Edward's shoulder, causing the bronze-haired young man to relax. Alice nodded gratefully.

"Great! Then it's settled. I'll bring her over after school today."

Alice sprung up from her seat, beaming brightly. She skipped over to the werewolf's table, skirt twirling about her. She watched as Bella stood straight up from her seat as she approached. The wolf sported a worried frown, auburn and gold eyes pinned to Alice's form. The vampire gave her a reassuring smile. When she reached the table, Alice turned to Bella's friends.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute?" She asked with a dazzling smile, gesturing to Bella's tense body. They all nodded stupidly, eager to please the short beauty.

"Fantastic!" Alice chirped. She turned to her love, grabbing her arm with her own. "Let's go Bella." She tugged the werewolf away, ignoring Mike Newton's cat-calls and Emmett's booming laughter. Alice opened the door leading to the courtyard, ever mindful of the sun's rays just peeking from the overcast clouds. Bella followed her, jamming her hands into her jacket pockets. She didn't know what to expect, especially when Alice was smiling as if all her favorite clothing was on sale. _It has to be good, whatever it is._ Alice skipped over to the corner of the building, a nice shady spot with a plastic table in the middle. Her teeth gave off a startling shine as she smiled at the uncertain werewolf. Bella gave her an inquisitive glance in return, wondering at Alice's mysterious behavior.

"So…" Bella began. "What happened?"

Alice beamed, her body practically vibrating with excitement.

"I've discovered a way to solve our problem." Alice announced. "It's simple, easy, and is a guaranteed success!"

Bella raised her eyebrows, surprise flitting across her features. Alice's enthusiasm spread to her as her mouth lifted into a half-grin.

"Really…? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well-" Alice paused. Her brow furrowed in thought as she pondered her idea. "Um…" The vampire gave a sheepish look, her shoulders shrugging. "On the other hand, I don't think you'll like it." She bit her lip as Bella's face fell slightly.

"What do you mean?" The werewolf cocked her head, hair falling into her face.

"Well…you see…it kind of involves my family…" Alice started. Bella nodded her head.

"And it also involves you…" Alice stared down at her shoes, not daring to glance in Bella's direction. Bella frowned warily, but nodded for her to proceed.

"Yeah, I kind of thought it would. What else?"

Alice laughed nervously.

"It also…might involve…coming to my house and meeting them…?" She said, the statement coming out more of a question than anything else. Bella blinked, the words slowly filtering into her head.

"You want me to…What?" Bella glared at Alice heavily, shock causing her to lose her composure. "Alice! Are you shitting me? I can't do that, I'll get eaten alive!" She exclaimed.

"You won't literally be eaten. Your blood isn't appealing at all to us and-"

"Don't be a smartass, Alice." Bella said wryly. "You know what I meant."

Alice sighed, a sad pout on her face.

"But Bella, this is the best way to solve this. I won't introduce you as my girlfriend or anything. I'll just say that you're my friend. They already approve of it so there shouldn't be any problems. Besides…this is the best way for them to get to know you and not freak out when I _do_ tell them of our relationship." Alice whined pleadingly. She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, snuggling up to the werewolf. Said wolf's eyes softened at her actions, letting Alice settle into her chest. Bella sighed, seeing the logic but not liking it at all.

"As long as no one gets angry, I guess I'll do it." The wolf grunted as Alice tightened her hold on her neck. The vampire beamed, happy that her plan was accepted.

"Don't worry, Bella! You won't regret this!"

The other girl gave her an evil glare.

"Yeah, well. I'd better not." Then she smiled gently, hugging Alice to her. Bella nuzzled the top of her head, enjoying the closeness. "You know…you didn't give me a proper greeting."

Alice stared at her in puzzlement.

"I…didn't?" She asked uncertainly. Bella nodded emphatically, a smirk on her face.

"No, you didn't. You see…you should have greeted me like…" She leaned in close, whispering against Alice's mouth. "…this…"

She captured Alice's lips with her own, drawing her closer by the shoulders. The vampire responded immediately, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. They kissed languidly, taking in the sensations as they surged through their senses. Though the passion was there, the kiss stayed closed and innocent; a light press of lips that satisfied them both. Bella growled when the vampire bit her lip gently. Soon they parted, content looks on their faces.

"I don't think I could have done that in the cafeteria." Alice chuckled in amusement. Bella hummed, taking in the shorter girl's scent at the top of her throat. Alice stifled a moan as the werewolf nipped the soft flesh.

"So…You want to skip the rest of the day and go to the meadow?" Bella kissed Alice's ear, loving the shiver it invoked. "Charlie won't be home until late tonight, which means you and I could…" She trailed off suggestively. Sudden warmth pooled in the vampire's stomach, forcing her to ground herself.

"A-actually we, uh…, kind of have to…" Alice bit off another moan as Bella licked her neck. "Go to my family's…tonight."

Bella darted away as if she'd been struck.

"What?"

Alice flinched. She stared up at Bella pleadingly, desperately looking for understanding.

"I'm sorry! I just told my family that we would meet them after school. If I had known…" She trailed off uncertainly, a melancholy tone in her voice. As much as she despised the tedious nature of her visions, she had to admit that they had their uses. She never missed them more than she did now, the situation too trying for the unknown. Yet Alice had been bereft of them for weeks now, and they didn't seem to be coming back.

Bella, taking notice of her depressed mood, sighed. She rubbed the girl's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Alice winced slightly when she said that. "I guess we'll just have to get this over with then." Bella stated, resigned. Alice perked up a bit at that.

"Really?"

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, really."

Alice squealed, thoroughly delighted. She gave the other girl a fierce hug. Bella chuckled humorously, enjoying the vampire's uplifted mood. A sad expression didn't suit the usually cheerful girl.

"Thanks for understanding Bella! I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Alice exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like an excited bunny. The werewolf shot her an amused look, only faint hesitation in her eyes. She ran a hand through Alice's spiky locks, the texture reminding her of fine silk.

"Yeah, yeah…but don't think I'm going to dress up or anything."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"I hate you."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"…"

"It's not that bad."

"…"

"Bella…"

"…"

Alice sighed in exasperation, tapping her crossed arms impatiently. She stared at her girlfriend with a pout on her face. In front of her stood a solemn Bella Swan, determined to not even glance at the small vampire. The werewolf wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Black, ironed slacks clung to her muscular legs, ending at black polished dress shoes. Bella's hair was also brushed and swept into a tidy ponytail, a few strands left to sweep over her eyes. Alice thought she looked quite dashing, but that fact proved irrelevant to her irate love. Bella detested her will for succumbing to Alice, but she couldn't truly be mad at her. Alice was simply too cute for her own good, and Bella couldn't for the life of her deny it.

"Please, Bella? It's only for one day and you do look quite…yummy." Alice licked her lips, eyes trailing lecherously over the taller girl. Bella's eyebrow twitched, but no other sign was given to her mood. Alice just huffed.

"Bella if you don't stop this instant I'm going to do something I might regret!"

The werewolf rolled her eyes, calling her bluff with silent determination. Seeing this, the vampire pursed her lips and frowned.

"Fine, have it your way." She turned her back, keeping her arms crossed. "No kissing for a month."

"What?"

Alice smirked triumphantly when she heard the werewolf's outraged cry. With smooth precision she twirled back around, grin widening as she saw Bella's stupefied scowl. The girl growled menacingly.

"You wouldn't!"

Alice nodded sharply, the amusement in her face belied by the seriousness in her eyes.

"I most certainly would."

Bella sighed, defeat replacing anger. Her shoulders slumped.

"Alright, Alright…lets get going then."

Alice beamed excitedly, flitting to the werewolf's side. Throwing her arms around her neck, she hugged the other girl tightly. Bella grunted at Alice's sudden weight, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh Bella! You have no idea how happy you've just made me! They're going to love you for sure like this!"

Bella sighed in exasperation, scratching the back of her head.

"I still don't see the point behind this. Why does it matter so much if I'm 'presentable'?" She said, air quoting the last part. Alice took a step back, smiling sheepishly.

"It's not so much that you're presentable, rather it's an extra precaution." The vampire explained.

"What do you mean?" Bella raised her eyebrow curiously. Alice laughed nervously, wringing her hands out in front of her.

"Well, I was thinking that if you looked…less like yourself than they would accept you better." Alice held out her hands defensively when Bella growled. "Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes! I happen to think your style is rather…" She trailed off, eyes darkening slightly. "Fetching. Unfortunately, I really doubt _they _will think so."

"So basically your trying to make me less threatening and more family-friendly." Bella stated bluntly. The vampire winced, but nodded just the same.

"Um…yeah?"

Bella huffed in annoyance, but relaxed her irritated stance. Reaching for the shorter girl, she pulled Alice back into her arms. The vampire snuggled into her love's warmth, hoping that she understood where she was coming from. The werewolf smiled at Alice's content face.

"So…are we going to go, or what?" She asked playfully. The pixie giggled softly, bringing her eyes up to meet Bella's. Caressing a tanned cheek, she nodded happily.

"Yes, let's." With that, the pixie girl whirled around, walking casually out of Bella's room. She paused in the doorway, throwing a flirtatious smile over her shoulder. Then she began her descent down the stairs. Bella watched her go, sighing while shaking her head. A light grin teased her lips, her amusement overcoming the slight irritation. Then she followed as well, her shoes clacking softly against the wooden stairs. It was only a moment before she reached where Alice was, the vampire standing pleasantly at the front door. Suddenly, the werewolf caught the scent of gunpowder, bringing her attention to the source standing behind her.

Charlie gave her a curious once over, arms crossed over his chest. The older man scratched his chin, eyes darting between the two girls.

"Going out, Bells?" He asked with raised brows. Bella hesitated before nodding her head.

"Uh…yeah." She said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "The Cullens invited me to dinner tonight."

The older man widened his eyes, shock filtering through him.

"Really? Wow you must have created a lasting impression on them." Charlie grinned. "Or on their daughter at least."

"D-dad!" Bella shouted indignantly, blush igniting all over her face. Alice laughed behind her, the bell-like noise only increasing her embarrassment. Charlie laughed as well, walking up and throwing a teasing punch against his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. You look good by the way." He smiled sincerely, the gesture soothing Bella's nerves. "I'm sure you'll knock them dead."

She nodded at the man, humoring his statement.

"Actually, I think it's quite impossible to do that." Bella remarked, smirking with a curious twinkle in her eye. She winced when Alice nudged her hard in the stomach. The vampire shot her a glare before addressing the confused human.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Chief Swan, but we'd better get going. Right Bella?" Alice stated, eyes narrowing at the werewolf. The other girl just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms petulantly. Charlie smiled obliviously, never seeing their strange actions.

"Have fun you two. Oh and Bella, make sure you're back before ten-thirty. There's been some strange activity in the area and I don't want either of you caught up in it." The last part was said with worried eyes, the auburn-haired man adopting a slight frown.

"Don't worry, Chief Swan. Bella's safe in my hands." Alice chirped, mock saluting him. The vampire gave a friendly smile, but her eyes shown with a concerned light. _Strange activity? _Bella huffed impatiently.

"Alright, Alright! Enough with the pleasantries, let's get going." She sighed. "Don't want to delay the inevitable." With that, the werewolf turned and walked out the door. Her hands were buried in her pockets, fierce pout causing Alice to watch her in bemusement. Waving goodbye to the slightly confused Charlie, the pixie skipped out of the house.

Bella wrinkled her nose, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the driveway. Her brow was furrowed deeply, unhappy scowl engraved into her mouth. The werewolf grumbled as she took in the scene in front of her. Instead of her beautiful Indiana, what sat ostentatiously in front of her was a neon yellow monstrosity. The sleek paint shone in defiance as she glared holes into its hood. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Alice?" She asked maliciously. "What is this?"

Said girl just stared up at her innocently. The vampire bat her lashes, coy grin plastered to her face.

"A really nice Porsche?" Alice asked, clasping her fingers to her chest. Bella clenched her teeth together.

"Yes…I can see that." She ground out. "But what is it doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said it materialized from Mars?"

"Alice…"

"How about it's a gift from heaven?"

"…" "The unlikely spawn between a playboy Corvette and a widowed Honda?"

"I would have to say you've been reading too many romance novels." "Touché."

Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You know what? I don't care anymore!" She scratched the back of her neck idly, rolling her eyes. "But next time, we're taking my wheels." Bella pointed menacingly at Alice, before walking to the passenger side of the yellow beast. The vampire watched her climb in with a grin, feeling oddly triumphant. It had been a while since she had taken her favorite car out, the reason being obvious, and wanted to show off for her love. Although that seemed to have backfired, if Bella's glare was anything to go by. Oh well, at least she would have gotten her thrill ride for the day.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"What do you think she'll be like?"

Carlisle turned his head to his wife, gazing at her calmly.

"I'm not sure," He said, "But if Alice likes her she must be a nice girl at the very least." He smiled reassuringly at Esme, clasping her hand with his. The woman smiled in return, lifting her other hand to stroke his cheek.

"I have no doubt about that, dear. In my opinion, I think she'll be a very lovely girl."

"I think she'll be pleasant and well-mannered." Jasper added, throwing his two cents in. From the couch next to him, Emmett smirked devilishly.

"Oh yeah, mom. I bet she's gonna be the epitome of innocence all right. In fact, she'll probably be one of those shy girls that blush all the time and trip wherever she walks." He laughed heartily, making Rosalie, who was sitting next to him, roll her eyes.

"If she's Alice's friend," The blonde began, "Then I think she's going to be hyperactive and easily excitable." She sniffed, mock annoyance in her eyes. Esme glared at her playfully.

"Now, now Rose. Don't indirectly insult you sister when she's not here."

"Yes, Mom." Rose looked properly chastised, holding her hands together in her lap. Everyone burst into laughter at that, except for one person. Edward stared out the window, a morose look on his face. He clenched his fists periodically, gaze never wavering from the tree line. Jasper silenced immediately once he saw his lover's expression. He walked over to the mind reader worriedly.

"Edward?" He questioned. The other boy ignored him, not looking away from the dense forest. Jasper sighed.

"Edward, please. Tell me what's wrong. Your emotions are all over the place."

Edward exhaled heavily, brow furrowing. He turned around, locking eyes with his concerned lover.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I just…I feel nervous about this." He paused putting his gaze on his family, watching as they talked and laughed obliviously. "What if my concerns were right? What if this girl does have evil intentions? What if Alice gets hurt because of it?" Edward shook his head sadly. "If that happens…I don't know if I can forgive myself."

Jasper clasped his shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I know how you feel, Ed. But Alice is smart and can make her own decisions. I trust her judgment with everything that I have."

"But what if she's wrong this time?" Edward interrupted quickly. "The reason we put so much faith in her is because of her visions. Without them she is susceptible to the same blind mistakes we could all make. And you know as well as I do that her judgment won't be as unbiased as it usually is." He stopped, swallowing uncomfortably. "If Alice doesn't want to believe it…then she won't."

They both faded into an uneasy silence, uncertainty around every corner. For the first time in a long time, they both doubted Alice.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella swallowed heavily, twisting nervously in her seat. She stared up at the large white house, a sense of foreboding consuming her. The structure was intimidating in itself, perfect and statuesque. It loomed over the large yard with suffocating supremacy, making Bella feel like an ant. Combine that with her already frayed nerves and you get an extremely anxious werewolf. Alice, seeming to notice her predicament, reached over and put a comforting hand on her thigh.

"You shouldn't worry so much. They still think you're human, remember?" She rubbed her leg, trying to soothe the other girl. Bella relaxed slightly, but still held her stiff posture.

"I know." She said gruffly. "But I can't help but think of what will happen if they do." She turned her head, locking eyes with the little vampire. "I'm not really scared of what will happen to me. I'm terrified of what will happen to you."

Alice started, a little taken aback by her words. "You sound as if they might hurt me."

Bella clenched her teeth together.

"Then tell me that they won't" She challenged. Alice sighed, leaning in her seat to turn Bella's head towards her. When she knew she had her attention she smiled wryly.

"Listen Bella, I know that you think they're uncaring and cold towards me, but that's not how it is. They love me, and would never hurt me. Edward was only acting that way because he's worried about me and the family. That's all."

Bella frowned, but gave the other girl a hesitant look. She clasped Alice's hand in hers.

"You mean it?" She said softly, gazing down into golden depths. Alice looked up at her lovingly, trying to erase her remaining doubts.

"Yes." The vampire stated confidently. With that last remark, she opened her car door. Alice stepped out gracefully, brushing the slight wrinkles out of her white dress. Bella sighed, but also stepped out of the car. She shoved her hands into her pockets, watching as Alice started walking up the drive. After a moment she followed the little vampire, willing to accept her inevitable fate. Soon they were both traipsing across the front porch, a tendril of nervousness still filling them. Even Alice, despite her sure words, was feeling uncertain. It was too late to back out now, though. She knew her family must have noticed their arrival since they came into view of the large house. Their vampiric senses were too sensitive to have not.

Alice could feel Bella come up beside her, the warmth from the werewolf's presence soothing her slightly. She reached down, grasping a tanned hand with her pale one. Bella gave her a sideways glance, a small grin on her face. Alice smiled back, squeezing her hand gently. Then she turned back to the door, and knocked.

They only had to wait a second before it was answered. Bella tensed when the door opened, revealing a stunning auburn-haired woman. The woman was just a perfect as the rest of the Cullens. With a heart-shaped face and full, cherry lips she was the epitome of maternal beauty. Her gold eyes glittered with affection, kindness filling their depths.

"Alice, we have been expecting you dear." The woman tilted her head in Bella's direction. "You must be Alice's friend. I'm Esme, her mother." She smiled charmingly, white teeth gleaming. She held out her hand, waiting for Bella to clasp it. The werewolf watched her warily before taking the proffered hand.

"I'm Bella." She stated simply, letting go of Esme after a moment. The mother vampire nodded her head, smile still in place. Alice noticed that her eyes flickered down to their clasped hands, only to dart away quickly. The action caused the little vampire to shuffle in discomfort, but she didn't let go of Bella. It would only look more suspicious. Soon Esme stepped aside from the doorway, gesturing with an outstretched hand for them to enter. Alice went inside first, dragging Bella in with her. The werewolf stiffened, the scents of the house rushing into her nostrils. The almost sickly sweet aromas stifled her, burning her nose slightly. She crept closer to her girlfriend, hoping Alice's scent would drown out everything else.

"Well if it isn't my dear daughter Alice." A man's smooth voice sounded from their right, catching their attention. They both turned to look, their gazes landing on a handsome blonde man. The man was, as they all were, perfect in his own way. Honey blonde locks were swept back neatly, framing his chiseled face. An aura of angelic superiority enveloped the man, giving one the impression of a heavenly archangel. His sharp golden eyes took them in, observing their actions with inquisitive interest.

"Now tell me, Alice. Is this the friend you were talking about?"

Esme walked over to the man, lacing her arm in between his. Together they stared at the nervous couple, eyes piercing. Alice nodded her head with faux confidence.

"Yes, Dad. This is my friend, Bella." She nudged the werewolf in the shoulder. "And she's honored to meet you two, right?"

Bella pursed her lips before nodding her head in affirmation.

"Yes. It's an honor to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

The blonde man grinned, topaz irises twinkling with mysterious mirth. Esme chuckled lightly behind a dainty hand.

"Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle and my wife Esme. Any friend of Alice's is welcome to such titles."

Bella hesitated, nodding slowly after a moment.

"I will then…Carlisle."

The man chuckled pleasantly at that, Esme joining him with soft laughter. Alice relaxed, tension draining from her body. She watched her vampiric parents with relief, glad that they didn't seem to notice anything. She was afraid that with Carlisle's experience he would have caught the smell of wolf in Bella's scent. Fortunately, neither of the elder vampires seemed to sense anything off.

"Why don't we go into the living room." Carlisle started. "The rest off the family is just dying to meet you. After all, you're the only thing Alice will talk about these days." He said this with a twinkle in his eye, teasing his adopted daughter lightly. Alice bit her lip, forcing an uneasy smile. Bella just nodded stiffly again.

They walked into the room, Bella taking in her surroundings with caution. In the middle of the room were two leather couches, arranged into an 'L' shape. A large plasma TV stood against the wall the furniture was facing, a commercial for hair-products on its screen. Except for a few lamps and end tables, nothing else was in the room. It made sense, Bella supposed, due to the houses inhabitants being immortal vampires. They didn't really need anything frivolous or overtly human in its needs. The werewolf's attention was drawn to one of the couches, the furniture's occupant's staring at her curiously.

The first was Emmett, a giant grin plastered on his face. Sitting beside him was the cold beauty Rosalie, her expression relaxed yet guarded. Together they stared at the tall girl, similar golden eyes dissecting her appearance. Bella met their gaze evenly, not willing to show weakness of any kind.

"Well if it isn't, Bella!" Emmett beamed. "Meeting twice in one day, isn't that something?"

"You've already met her Emmett?" Rosalie raised a delicate eyebrow, eyes never wavering from the werewolf. Bella and Alice simultaneously tensed, the latter throwing her brother a dark glare. The big man ignored them, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, this morning." He said happily, crossing his arms with pride. "Ally cat sure knows how to introduce people."

"In a totally normal, sane way of which no suspicious things happened." Alice interrupted sharply. She stared at her brother with menacing intent, as if daring him to object. Emmett just chuckled. Rosalie looked between them for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever. Seeing as I haven't met her yet." The blonde rose from her seat, movements ever graceful and sure. She walked over to where her sister was standing, giving Bella a pointed look.

"My name is Rosalie, but should you ever hurt my sister for any reason you will refer to me as your executioner. Are we clear?" She leaned forward, eyes narrowing. Behind them Esme frowned in displeasure, clearing her throat.

"Rose…"

"It's alright Esme." Bella stated calmly. She stared into the blonde's eyes, unflinching. "Such a thing wouldn't happen, because I would rather take my own life than ever hurt Alice." Her heterochromatic irises flashed. "And if by some unlucky twist of fate that I do…I'll _lead_ you to the executioner's block."

There was a moment of silence, vampire and werewolf staring at each other warily. Alice smiled at her girlfriend's words, warmth flooding through her chest. Then Rosalie smirked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Well you're certainly brave, I'll give you that." She turned her head towards Alice. "I approve." With that she strode back over to her seat. Bella blinked, a little startled by the suddenness of the encounter. Alice just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was eventful." Carlisle remarked with a chuckle. "But Bella might I ask what you would like for dinner?"

Bella twisted around, a curious look on her face.

"Dinner?" She asked. The blonde man nodded.

"Yes, me and my wife were discussing what you would like to eat. Since we couldn't come to a unanimous decision, we decided to just ask you when you arrived. So…what shall it be." He clasped his hands together in expectation. Beside him Esme smiled warmly, a curious look on her face. Bella shifted uncomfortably under all the attention.

"Uh…I like steak?" It came out as a question, Bella scratching her head with a flustered frown. Esme beamed, her smile blinding.

"Lovely! I haven't cooked steaks in a long time!" She grabbed Bella's hand in between her own. "Dinner should be ready in less than an hour. So you shouldn't have to wait long."

"Um, Thanks." Bella smiled awkwardly. Alice giggled behind her hands.

"Oh it's no problem dear." Esme turned her gaze back to her raven-haired daughter. "Alice, why don't you two wait in your room. You can show Bella around the house while you at it."

"Sure Mom." Alice chirped. Quickly she entwined Bella's arm with hers, forcing the werewolf to follow her. Bella reeled backwards for a minute before straightening, turning so that she faced Alice. The little vampire tugged her over to the stairs, pace never lessening.

"Alice, why are we running away so fast?" Bella questioned.

The little vampire didn't respond, dragging the other girl up the stairs. Bella sighed, giving up. They walked through the house, passing door by door swiftly. Many moments went by, Bella taking in her surroundings with uneasy silence. Despite all that she had been told about vampires, she couldn't help but be bewildered by how human the house seemed. Paintings, decorative wallpaper, so very domestic and normal in its appearance. To her surprise she even saw a few crosses hanging above some of the doors. Suddenly, Alice stopped, causing the werewolf to almost stumble into her. Silently the vampire grasped the door handle in front of her, and turned.

Bella's breath caught at what was revealed. Lushly painted walls filled her vision; a cacophony of blues, greens, reds, and something all together in between. Swirls of color streaked all throughout the room, throwing shadows reminiscent of rainbows onto the furniture. A white leather couch lay against the northernmost wall, pressed tight against the huge double-panel window that resided there. A cherry-wood bookcase lay on the opposite side, in juxtaposition to a medium sized easel. On the east wall lay an elegant wardrobe, a large standing mirror positioned strategically beside it.

The werewolf stepped tentatively inside, mouth open in awe. Alice watched her nervously, glancing up from under her lashes. After a moment, Bella shook her head, a bewildered smile on her face.

"I don't know anything about home decorating but…" She turned her head to the vampire. "This room is awesome!"

Alice ducked her head shyly. She shrugged her shoulders in a modest gesture.

"Its nothing really. I just got bored one day and decided to paint. This room is nothing more than a product of boredom in reality."

"You painted this?" Bella's eyes widened slightly. "Alice…you didn't tell me you could paint!"

"Um, well," The vampire avoided the other girl's eyes, keeping her head bowed demurely. "It's a hobby of mine. Nothing too special…" She shrugged casually, dismissing her artistic talent. The werewolf snorted in disbelief, wrapping a strong arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Not special? Please, this is fantastic!" Bella smiled at her, adoration clear in her eyes. "Your amazing, Alice."

The vampire looked up into her eyes, smiling gently. She reached up, brushing Bella's cheeks with her cool fingers.

"No…you're the amazing one." She whispered. "To love me and to want to protect me…you're incredible."

Bella's eyes darkened slightly. She lifted Alice's hand from her cheek, setting it to her lips tenderly. The vampire licked her lips, gaze riveted on the other girl. After a moment the werewolf leaned in, nose brushing against Alice's. They stared into each other's soul, finding the love that settled there. The vampire shivered as Bella's breath caressed her face. Bella noticed, warmth filling her chest. Slowly and with infinite care, she captured the smaller girls lips with her own. Alice responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck. The werewolf deepened the kiss, forcing Alice's mouth open with her tongue. Alice whimpered in response, clutching herself closer. Her emotions exploded into a frenzy of lust and love, the intensity of them almost overwhelming. Giving a gentle nudge, the lustful wolf guided Alice towards the couch. Alice complied, dragging Bella by the rim of her collar, lips never separating. Bella growled when Alice laid back on the couch, forcing her body on top of hers. The werewolf settled herself between the vampire's legs, running her tongue up the length of Alice's neck. The other girl stifled a heated moan before bucking her hips up into Bella's.

Bella gasped, closing her eyes briefly to savor the feeling. Then she latched back onto Alice's lips, renewing her assault with vigor. The scent of their arousal surrounded them, filling the room with a tantalizing atmosphere. Hands roamed in needy ambition, neither of them willing to stop. Soon the werewolf trailed a hand up Alice's shirt, caressing the cool skin lightly. Alice shivered briefly, the warmth of Bella's skin blazing a trail up her own. She untangled one of her hands from the other's auburn locks, slipping it to Bella's firm abdomen. She kneaded the muscle there, drawing a moan from the werewolf's throat. Suddenly the noise cleared some of the fog from Alice's mind, reminding her exactly where she was. And who could hear them. With that sobering thought, she reluctantly tore her lips from Bella's. The werewolf remained unimpeded, grazing Alice's neck with her teeth.

"Bella…?" Alice whispered huskily. The taller girl just gave out a low groan, rocking her hips into Alice's. The vampire had to bite her lip from moaning.

"Yes, love?" Bella husked. She trailed her hand up the smaller girl's skin, stopping right at Alice's bra strap. Another surge of excitement pulsed through Alice's core. She had to shake her head to clear the haze.

"As much as I am loathe to the idea…" She whimpered as Bella started sucking on her collarbone. "W-we really need to stop."

The wolf froze, darting her head back as if struck. She stared at Alice, confusion in her eyes. Then cocked her head to the side, brow furrowed.

"Huh?"

Despite the circumstances, Alice giggled. Bella's puzzled face was simply too adorable to dismiss.

"You heard me, oh inarticulate one." She caressed the werewolf's cheek, grinning as she leaned in. "We need to stop, or have you forgotten that my whole family is downstairs."

"So?" Bella leaned in again, only to be stopped by Alice's finger on her lips. The vampire quirked up an eyebrow.

"My whole family who has _vampire _hearing and _vampire_ super speed?"

Bella paled instantly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." She chuckled nervously, getting up off of the little vampire. Alice watched her in amusement as the wolf looked everywhere but at her. She understood her reaction, the temptation from before still roiling underneath the surface. Even now, just looking at her love was making her sexually frustrated. But like she told Bella before, they had eternity together and didn't need to rush. _We can survive just having dinner with my family._ Alice stared when Bella sent her a smoldering look from the corner of her eye. _Then we can continue where we left off._

Abruptly, the sound of footsteps interrupted their little moment. They turned their head towards the noise, not surprised to find a burly vampire smiling cheekily at them. Emmett raised his eyebrows, smirking at the couple's disheveled appearance.

"Why am I not surprised? I was kind of wondering what those muffled noises were." He chuckled, crossing his arms. Alice rolled her eyes, walking up to her amused brother.

"Yeah, yeah, we are just a pair of sexually frustrated teenagers who can't wait to jump each other's bones."

"Well aren't you?'

"Emmett!" Alice whined, pouting. Bella had to laugh at the sight, knowing that if it were possible Alice would have been blushing. Emmett seemed to realize this as well, his eyes glowing with humor.

"Alright Ally Cat, I'll stop teasing you." He craned his head in back of him, gaze darting to the staircase. "But you two have go to be more careful, you know? I had to practically beg Esme to let me get you guys." He grinned hugely. "Unless the thought of being caught makes the sex better…I know me and Rose used to-"

"La, la, la! I don't want to hear it" Alice clasped her hands over her ears, eyes shut tightly. Emmett laughed again, ruffling Alice's hair playfully. Bella smiled at the camaraderie they shared. It was obvious to the werewolf that they were the closest siblings in the family. Despite her initial misgivings, Bella found herself liking the gigantic vampire.

"But seriously guys, you two need to work on your secrecy a bit." Suddenly Emmett's face clouded, eyes darkening. "Especially around Eddy." Then like a switch, the big man was smiling again. "Anyways, Esme says that dinner is ready." With that parting note, he sauntered away. Alice watched him go with a contemplative sigh. Bella shot her a curious glance. Just as the werewolf was about to question her, a loud rumble sounded throughout the room. The little vampire turned around, eyebrows raised. Bella ducked her head, clutching her stomach in embarrassment.

"So…about that dinner…?"

Alice blinked, before giggling in amusement.

"Sure. Can't have my little puppy going hungry now can we?"

"Alice!"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella squirmed in her seat, eyes darting around her uneasily. She swallowed, bringing her gaze to her girlfriend seated next to her. Alice appeared calm enough, Bella supposed, but one could never tell with her. The werewolf sighed and scratched her neck, taking in the sight in front of her. Most of the Cullen family was seated at a large dining table, golden irises peering inquisitively at the wolf. Gleaming, white china plates with fresh steaks with green peas and polished silverware lay in front of each person. It was a tad disconcerting that it was only there for show, as the Cullens didn't need to really eat. Bella wondered how they were going to hide that fact. Suddenly Alice broke the awkward silence.

"Are Edward and Jasper going to be joining us? I haven't seen them at all so far." Alice remarked casually. Her adopted father gave her a quick glance before smiling.

"They had an…errand to take care of." He said smoothly. "I'm sure they'll be back shortly, however." Carlisle turned his head, eyes focusing back onto Bella.

"You've met them haven't you?" He asked. Abruptly all eyes turned to the unnerved werewolf. She grimaced mentally, before clearing her throat and responding.

"Uh, yeah. They're in my Biology class, along with Alice. They, uh, seem nice enough."

Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Well I should hope so. I've raised them too well for it to be otherwise." He tilted his head over to his wife. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Of course, dear. And Bella, do tell us if they act up. They can be a bit…unruly at times." Esme stated kindly, golden irises warm. Emmett snorted, drawing the table's attention toward him.

"Act up? Those fruit bars? Please, I've seem kittens more frightening than them." He chuckled greatly. Esme sent him a soft scolding look.

"Now Emmett, what have I told you about insulting your brothers?" She smiled at him, taking the sting out of her words. Emmett sent her a mock pout, the gesture looking extremely awkward on his giant form. Bella stifled a laugh at how childish he looked.

"To not to?" Emmett mumbled, crossing his arms. The table laughed at his actions, even the blonde Rosalie giggling lightly. The blonde leaned over, rubbing the big man's back with affection. It made sense, Bella thought, that the normally cold beauty would thaw for her mate. Still it caused the werewolf to wonder how they were attracted to each other in the first place. They were natural opposites, one being an ice-queen and the other a gigantic teddy-bear. _Then again…I could say the same for me and Alice._ Bella grinned happily at that. Alice, noticing her love's uncharacteristic expression, looked at her curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, giving a sly grin. "Something good I hope?"

Bella tilted her head to her, eyes softening. The werewolf stared at her, amorous smile on her lips.

"Just thinking of the one person I love more than anything else." She said softly. Alice's eyes brightened at her words. Just as the little vampire was about to respond, a voice chimed in from the doorway.

"And who exactly would that be?"

All eyes turned towards the source of the sound. Edward Cullen walked into the room tensely, a slight frown marring his expression. He stared at Bella warily, fists clenched at his side. Bella felt a chill travel down her spine, hackles raising at the potential threat. Alice put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, good of you to join us!" Carlisle stated with a smile. "I trust you had a pleasant outing, correct?"

"We were able to take car of all of our…errands." Edward responded, eyes never wavering from the tense guest. Dimly Bella registered how brighter the boy's eyes seemed, irises a glowing honey rather than the regular burnt ocher. The werewolf calmed slightly, safe with the knowledge that the other predator had fed recently. Alice pursed her lips at her brother, brow furrowing.

"Where is Jasper?" She asked. For a moment Edward flickered his gaze to his sister.

"He's just getting ready. He wants to make a good impression on our _guest_." He spat the last word out like it was a curse. Alice frowned at him, clenching her jaw in irritation. No one else seemed to notice the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

"That's fine then." Carlisle said calmly. "But Edward, what were you talking about when you came in?" The whole family turned to look at the bronze-haired vampire. Edward grinned wryly.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear Bella and Alice's conversation. Bella was just telling Alice about her…significant other, and I was curious to who that was." He turned his gaze back to Bella. The werewolf glared at him, forcing back a fierce growl that was yearning to escape. She cringed as the table stared at her, burning curiosity in their eyes. She cursed the boy in her mind, mentally willing him to burst into flames for his audacity.

"You have someone you love, dear?" Esme asked kindly, flashing her a fond smile. The motherly look caused Bella to shrink back in her seat. She wasn't used to such concern from anyone other than Alice.

"Er…" Seeing no other way out, the werewolf sighed in defeat. "Yeah…I do."

"Well how wonderful!" Esme gave her a blinding grin, excitement in her eyes. "I do so love it when people find love. There just isn't enough of it these days. Tell me dear, what is he like?"

Bella cringed. Alice just slapped her hand onto her forehead.

"_Mom_!" She whined. "Don't you think it's a little invasive to ask her something like that?"

"Actually, I don't think it is at all." Edward interjected. He gave Alice a sly look. Alice gazed at him harshly, teeth clenched.

"Of course _you_ don't. After all, privacy isn't a concept your used to, is it _Eddy?_"

"I don't know _Ally_, maybe you should learn to be more discreet or I wouldn't have to."

"And maybe you should learn how to not be an overbearing control freak."

"Burn." Emmett muttered under his breath. Bella just glanced around her nervously. She had a bad feeling that the situation was slowly slipping out of control.

"Children!" Carlisle shouted, standing up. "Calm yourselves, all of you! We have a guest and I expect you to act better than this."

"Then make Edward stop being so nosy!" Alice sniffed, crossing her arms. Said boy just huffed, eyes flashing.

"I'll stop when this ridiculous infatuation of yours stops." He said snidely.

"It's not a ridiculous infatuation!"

"Please Alice, stop lying to yourself! We all know that you have less than pure thoughts about your _friend._"

"Edward!" Esme cried, giving him a horrified glance.

"What? We all know it's true!" He glared scathingly at his sister. "I wonder how it feels Alice, to know that the one you love doesn't return your affection. Or even if she did, you couldn't be with her anyway for fear of wanting to drain her dry. Tell me my dear infallible sister, how does it feel?"

_**"Enough!"**_ Bella roared, slamming her hands down on the table. The wood shook underneath her rage, silverware clattering with it. The family stared at her in shock, silence eclipsing the room. The werewolf trembled, her ire consuming her.

"How dare you…" She growled out. "How dare you assume such…such idiocy! You have no right to determine what I feel! You have no fucking right to decide what I am to your sister! You think you know me? You think you can play your own twisted version of _God!_" She glared at him menacingly, crimson-gold eyes burning with dark purpose. "Let me tell you this you controlling son-of-a-bitch, I love Alice! With everything that I am I love her. She is my forever. So don't decide what I feel, you bastard! Don't make my own choices for me!" With the last few words, Bella strode up to Edward. Her presence towered over him, bringing a sliver of fear into his being.

"And if you ever hurt or ridicule Alice again, I _will_ rip out your fucking throat." With that she fiercely turned back around, walking back to her seat. Shock was on everyone's face, the Cullen's stunned into silence by their guest's outburst. Alice stared at her girlfriend with surprise and pride, happy that her love had stood up for her. Were she human she knew she would be crying out of gratefulness. Edward stood like a statue, a vaguely frightened and angered look on his face. Rosalie was staring at Bella like she had two heads, but there was also a certain amount of respect there as well. Emmett just grinned hugely, nodding his head to Bella in appreciation. Carlisle looked at Bella in interest, hand clasped to his chin thoughtfully. Esme was the first to recover, affectionate smile still in place.

"I guess you've already answered my question, Bella." She turned her head to her dark-haired daughter. "I suppose congratulations are in order as well. Now Alice, why didn't you tell us you were dating Bella?"

"Esme surely you can't condone-"

"Edward." Esme snapped, warmth completely gone from her voice. Her honey eyes glittered like hard diamonds. "Until you can accept your sister's relationship, I suggest you go outside." She stared at him dangerously. "Now."

The boy looked at her, his form resembling that of an angry statue. Their eyes met, golden irises locked in a fierce battle of wills. Finally Edward seemed to cave, darting his eyes away from Esme's. He shook his head in disgust, turning the way he entered and walking out the door. When he was gone, like a switch, Esme's smile returned.

"Now that that is taken care of, how did you two get together?" She asked inquisitively. Alice blinked, stunned by what had just happened the last five minutes.

"Um…"

Bella wasn't any different, her expression completely befuddled.

"Er…" The werewolf shot her girlfriend a quick glance. "Well…

"School!" Alice blurted suddenly. "We got together at school were I said I liked her and she said she liked me too so we decided to go out because we're in love because I think she's hot and beautiful and awesome and…yeah…" She paused. " Because that is what normal people do." When she finally stopped complete silence was left in her wake. Her family just stared at her. Bella mentally groaned, thinking to herself that she was dead. Esme raised a delicate brow.

"Is that right, Bella?" She asked. The werewolf nodded her head, frantically wishing for them to believe Alice's word vomit. _Buy-it. Buy-it. Buy-it. Buy-it._ After a moment Esme nodded her head, seemingly complacent with the tale.

"That's adorable, isn't it Carlisle?" She asked her husband. The doctor nodded his head, smiling gently at the newly revealed couple.

"Yes it is. I suppose I don't have to ask you to take care of my daughter, do I Bella?" He chuckled heartily. Bella shifted nervously in her seat, putting her hand on Alice's knee for reassurance. The small vampire looked around at her family's faces not seeing any disgust or disagreement among them.

"So…your all okay with this?" She bit her lip shyly, threading her fingers with Bella's. Simultaneously they all nodded, even Rosalie much to Alice's surprise. She smiled shakily, glad to have her family's support, or most of them at least.

"I'm okay with this as well." Jasper's voice filtered from behind them, calm and soothing in its cadence. "In fact, I'm absolutely ecstatic for you Alice." He grinned happily, standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back.

Alice sobbed when her eyes met her brother's. She buried her face into Bella's shoulder, hiding her tremulous smile. Bella gave her a fond glance, dipping her nose into Alice's black locks. A moment later the pixie girl lifted her head, sending a joyful look at her family.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Her voice trembled with the weight of her emotions. The patriarch of the family gave her a fond look.

"You're our family Alice. Anyone you love, we shall love as well. No matter what Edward may think."

"Wait, what did he do?" Jasper gazed at Carlisle uncertainly, questions burning in his eyes. His adoptive father sighed, disappointment clear in his face.

"He didn't exactly approve of Alice's relationship with Bella."

"Didn't exactly approve is an understatement." Alice commented coldly. Bella clenched her jaw, nostrils flaring in remembrance of Edward's words. A low growl rumbled through her chest, but she quickly suppressed it. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Carlisle giving her a thoughtful glance. _Shit did he notice? _

"He…he actually…?" Jasper's expression fell, sadness burrowing deep into his honey irises. "But he promised he would…" The blonde man shook his head, sighing mournfully. "I'm sorry for Edward's behavior Alice. I'll try to talk some sense into him when he comes back."

"No, Jazz. Don't apologize for him. If he decides to act like an asshole then he can. You shouldn't have to be a babysitter for him." Alice pointed out stiffly. The blonde man sighed, mouth turned into a melancholy frown. Bella was surprised at how different Alice's brother's were, in both personality and temperament. Where the blonde was a calm stream, his lover was like a tumultuous ocean. Both were beautiful in their own way, but one was decidedly more preferred than the other. The werewolf watched as Jasper lifted his head to his family, features schooled into stoic acceptance.

"Very well Alice. I won't apologize for him." Determination lit up his face. "But I will have a serious talk with Edward about his behavior."

"Thanks Jasper."

The blonde gave her a small smile. He turned to Bella, appraising her silently. Then he blinked as if coming out of a daze, a quiet look of wonder set upon his features.

"It was nice to finally meet you properly, Bella."

The werewolf blinked, a little disgruntled by the blonde's change of expression.

"Um, yeah. You too."

Jasper gave her a nod of his head before turning around. A significant glance passed between Carlisle and him, causing Bella to frown. She wondered if he noticed anything strange about her. The werewolf swallowed anxiously as the blonde exited the room. She darted her eyes to the Cullen patriarch, watching as he stared at her thoughtfully. _Shit, I knew this wasn't going to work!_

Alice, seeing the mild panic on her face, gazed at her in concern.

"You okay?" She whispered lowly, not wanting anyone to be privy to their conversation. Bella shook her head quickly, pulling Alice to her chest. Casually the werewolf brushed her mouth to Alice's ear, turning their bodies so that it looked like a kiss on the cheek.

"I think your father suspects something about me." She whispered hurriedly. "He keeps looking at me funny."

Alice's eyes widened. She bit her lip, disengaging herself from Bella slowly. Covertly she shot Carlisle a worried look, trying to decipher his expression. Her father observed Bella shrewdly, much like a scientist would an unknown variable. Alice recognized that look, a tendril of fear settling in her stomach. Seeming to notice his daughter's scrutiny, Carlisle brought his eyes to hers. He sent her a significant look, leaving no misinterpretation to be had on his part. _We'll talk later._ Getting the message, Alice cleared her throat, nodding nervously. Only one thought burrowed into her mind, repeating itself over and over. _What a complete disaster._

* * *

A/N: Phew! Well that was a doozy. :p Next chapter has a..."Cough" more sexually explicit theme to it. Just in forewarning people. Laters!

**Chapter Preview: **

_"So?" She said abruptly. "Why should this bother us?"_

_Alice tried to duck her head again, only to be restrained by Bella's fingers._

_"Um…because I want you to talk to Carlisle." She gazed shyly up at the werewolf. "You know…to determine if I'm your imprint. Your soul mate."_

_"No."_


	9. Bonds

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: Alright people this is the point I which this story truly earns its 'M' rating. There is a pretty explicit lemon at the end and if you're not comfortable with such things then you can stop reading after the La Push segment.(or after they declare their eternal love for each other, whichever is safe) After this chappy the plot really takes another mysterious turn and the story picks up a bit. Just gonna say now that all you are really going to love the next few chapters. I know I do. )

_Warning! - Profanity and sexual content_

* * *

Ch. 9 - Bonds

Alice fidgeted nervously in the leather chair, gazing around aimlessly. She kept her head bowed and her shoulders hunched, trying to maintain a shy demeanor. The pixie could feel golden eyes boring into her skin, willing her to meet their intense stare. She heard her father sigh when she refused to look up.

"You don't have to be so nervous Alice." He stated simply. She gave him a sheepish smile, the expression coming out more like a grimace.

"Yeah, well…you never know." Alice stared at the ground, wishing Bella were here to make her feel better. Unfortunately, it was just her and Carlisle in the spacious office. The tiny vampire gave a mournful sigh, regretting sending home her werewolf girlfriend. At first Bella was adamant about staying, not willing to leave Alice in the lion's den so to speak. To calm her, Alice had said that everything would be fine and nothing would happen to her. With a few persuasive kisses and container filled with leftovers, Bella reluctantly left. Alice wished she believed her own confident words. She heard Carlisle sigh again.

"Look Alice. I'm not here to degrade you or critique your decision. I just wish to understand what you're hiding from me."

"Hiding?" Alice giggled nervously. "I'm not hiding anything from you." She ducked her head again, crossing her arms defensively. "Who said I was hiding anything? Was it Edward? I bet it was, the insensitive, sexist, prick-"

"Alice." Carlisle interrupted calmly. "No one has said anything. I do have observation skills of my own you know." He put his hands up on his desk. "And as such, do not demean my intelligence by lying so obviously to me."

Alice winced.

"…I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that." She swallowed, peeking up from under her lashes. "Was it really that obvious?"

"My dear, nothing could be more conspicuous." He said wryly. "Now tell me the truth this time. What exactly are you hiding? And what does Bella have to do with it?"

"Who said Bella had anything to do with it?"

"Alice…" Carlisle scolded, sending her a withering glance. Alice bit her lip, slumping her shoulder in defeat. She exhaled heavily, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

"Alright…but you have to promise not to overreact or anything."

Her adopted father frowned, his brow creasing in worry.

"Why would I overreact?" He asked curiously, the slightest bit of anxiety in his voice. Alice shifted in her seat, clasping her fingers together. She avoided his eyes again.

"Well because Bella may or may not be…" She paused, swallowing down her fear. "The werewolf from my visions?" She said the last part meekly, tensing her body. Carlisle's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. His body seemed to freeze, mimicking a marble statue. A moment of silence passed, father and daughter staring intensely at each other. Then the blonde jumped up from his seat, hands slamming down on his desk.

_**"What?"**_

Alice grimaced, wishing she were anywhere but there.

"Why…why didn't you tell me? Alice you know that we've been searching for this thing every night since you've had that vision, and now you're telling me you've known where it was all along?" He shook his head incredulously. "I thought you knew better than that!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought I could take care of it myself. Besides, it's not as if Bella is hurting anyone like we thought." She stated pleadingly. Her expression fell when she saw Carlisle tense his jaw.

"Are you sure?" He asked forebodingly. Alice paused, uncertainty clear on her face.

"What are you…?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I was certain." He began. "But there have been animal attacks in the vicinity of Forks. Each attack is getting closer to the residential area, closer to town. The local police are stumped as to what type of animal could be causing such horror, but I know better. I've seen the bodies Alice. They were ripped apart, ravaged. The wounds were gaping, jagged as if torn by monstrous fangs and claws. No human could make those wounds." He paused, letting his words set in. "Nor vampire."

"What are you saying?" Alice whispered, voice trembling and horse. Carlisle's eyes softened, sympathy leaking onto his face.

"I'm saying that only an extremely large animal, much like the wolf from your vision, could tear a body asunder like that."

"NO!" She leapt up from her seat, body shaking. Alice stared at him defiantly, refusing to accept his words. "Bella would never kill someone in cold blood! She would never act like such a monster! Sure she puts on a mean façade, but she's not really like that. She…she's…" She trailed off, eyes watery.

"She's my Bella…" Alice whispered softly. She gazed unseeingly in front of her, her mind somewhere else other than her father's office. She thought of her love and her mischievous eyes, twinkling mysteriously out from under dark lashes. She thought of Bella's wolfish smile, and how charming and roguish it made her look. She thought of the werewolf's strong body, of the safety it created when wrapped around her. The images warmed her heart, made her undoubtedly certain of Bella's innocence.

"I know her, Carlisle. And I know for a fact that she would never do those things." Alice brought her eyes up to his with conviction. Confidence radiated from every pore of her body, leaving no room for cowardice. Carlisle blinked at her sudden change in demeanor, but recovered quickly.

"I see…well if you trust her then I shall too, Alice. It does make sense that she's a werewolf, I suppose. Her reactions at dinner were most…odd. Nothing that would suggest malicious intentions to my relief. She does seem quite protective over you, though. For that, I give my stamp of approval." He smiled when she breathed a sigh of relief. "But next time I expect you to tell me if something as monumental as this happens, alright?"

Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course I will! I promise."

The blonde vampire nodded his head serenely, smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"I have no doubt you will my daughter." He said, tone returning to its unfettered cadence. "But I want you to also take my words to mind. Something is killing these people and I would like to find out what it is. To that extent, I want you to be on the lookout for this creature."

"Of course, Carlisle." Alice gave him a reassuring nod. "I will." Seeing that she was dismissed, Alice turned to the door. Just as she was about to exit the office, a sudden thought entered her head. Blinking, she turned back to her adopted father. Carlisle raised his eyebrows in question. She bit her lip, a shy and anxious look on her face.

"Um…Dad?" She asked meekly. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Carlisle tilted his head, mouth quirking in amusement at her sudden teenager behavior.

"Of course, Alice. What is it?" He folded his hands on top of his desk, looking at her in curiosity.

"Can you keep this between just us for now?" She pleaded. Carlisle blinked before nodding hesitantly.

"I suppose I can, but why?"

"I just don't want anyone freaking out." Alice bit her lip. "You know how Edward reacted. I just don't want that happening again, just because I'm dating a werewolf."

"That's reasonable." Carlisle clutched his chin thoughtfully. He stared out into space for a moment before noticing his daughter's still anxious expression. He raised a blonde brow. "Is there…anything else?"

"Well…you know all about imprinting right?" She shuffled her feet nervously, gazing up at him hopefully. "So you would be able to tell me if I'm Bella's imprint?"

The blonde leaned back in his chair, momentarily taken back. Then he recovered, his features politely interested.

"Yes, I suppose I can. But I think I should have this talk with Bella first, if you are indeed her imprint."

Alice's eyes lit up, excitement sending a current through her body.

"Thank you so much! Next time she comes over I'll send her to you right away!" Completely satisfied, Alice skipped out of the room merrily. Carlisle watched her go with bemusement, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"It's times like these that I wish alcohol would till affect me." He muttered quietly. Then he relaxed back in his seat, returning to the mound of paper work on his desk.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The sound of a motorcycle's engine roared through her ears, leaving her senses reeling. Her hands gripped the throttle, pushing the old Indiana's speed to the limit. Wind whipped through her clothing crazily, showing her toned midriff as she straddled the Ducati. Bella glanced behind her quickly, on the lookout for the person tailing her. Spotting a vague figure racing up onto her tail, she crouched back down, lessening her air resistance. Suddenly the werewolf made a sharp right, speeding across the dirt road with purpose. She could still hear the person behind her, their bike now within good hearing distance.

Bella growled, increasing her speed once more to throw them off. The rider copied her, bringing their bike neck to neck with hers. The werewolf roared in defiance, glaring through her helmet at the other person. She turned her attention back to the road, eyes glued to a red marker several meters away. Her eyes hardened with determination, testing the bike's durability with her rapid climb in velocity. _Come on. Come on. Come on!_

Then just as they reached the marker, Bella gained a full foot on the other rider, causing a cocky grin to reach her face. _Yes!_ She gave a small growl of triumph, slowing the Indiana down to skid to a sudden stop. She watched in satisfaction as the other racer stopped beside her, shoulders slumped in defeat. Bella whipped her helmet off proudly, eyes twinkling playfully.

"Well would you look at that!" She crowed. "I won! Now give me my money."

The rider next to her took off his helmet, revealing the tight-lipped visage of Jacob Black. He glared at her in mock disdain, crossing his arms petulantly.

"No way! You cheated!" He shouted. Bella scoffed, getting off of her bike smoothly.

"Please, you lost fair-and-square raccoon boy. Now hand over that twenty." She smiled wolfishly, holding her hand out. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, before digging through his pockets. He fished out the promised bill, handing it over with a pout on his face.

"There's no way that hunk of junk could've beat my bike. You have to have rigged it or something."

"Jacob, other than knowing how to ride, I know jack shit about fixing motorcycles. So how the hell could I have done something?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow. Not waiting for an answer, she strode over to Jacob's garage, bike in tow. The Indian boy sighed, following after her dutifully.

"I don't know, but you did something. I got these mechanic instincts you see." He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis. "And they're telling me to look for your hidden stash of nitrous."

"Nitrous?" Bella laughed, tossing her helmet onto her friend's mini-fridge. "Damn Jake, I always knew you were stupid, but this is really cutting it. You might want to get those 'instincts' of yours checked."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous of my mad skills." He flashed his teeth, baring them challengingly. Bella shook her head, ignoring the wolf side of her who saw it as an insult. Pushing down a throaty growl, she just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Jake. Whatever you say." She sighed, sitting down into a beat up lounger. Relaxing, Bella let her mind wander, thoughts immediately flashing to her beloved pixie. A small smile lit up her face as she pictured her girlfriend, golden eyes shining mysteriously. Although it was nice spending time with her childhood friend, she undoubtedly preferred being with Alice. Unfortunately for her, the little vampire had to hunt and spend time with her family, to reduce any angst on Edward's part. Bella scowled as she thought of the arrogant prick. If it weren't for him, her and Alice would be spending time together. But no, he just _had_ to have a little mini-breakdown because of her and Alice's relationship. Talk about having issues. Bella sighed again, expression falling a bit. _I miss Alice…_

"Geeze Bella, am I not good enough or something?" Jacob joked, interrupting her thoughts. The werewolf blinked, turning her head towards him. She frowned.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked curiously. Her friend just smirked.

"Well yeah, unless that was my fridge that had said 'I miss Alice' so longingly, because if it did then we might have some problems."

"Your fridge only wishes it had a girl as fine as her." Bella stated haughtily.

"True, but then again I think I've seen it give my dad's wheelchair a few lustful looks." Jacob adopted a thoughtful look, rubbing his chin slowly. The werewolf smirked before shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, didn't need to know that." Bella laughed. "But seriously, I can't help but think about her. She's all I really care for these days…" Bella trailed off, staring unseeingly up into the sky.

"Sounds intense." Jacob nodded. "But what's the deal with you two anyways? Are you going out yet, because the last time we talked you guys were just sort-of-kind-of friends-slash-lovers."

"Yeah, me and Alice have talked about it, and guess what?" Bella gave him a huge smile. "She loves me! And for some whatever reason, actually agreed to date me!" The werewolf looked dreamily out into the sky. "My first girlfriend, and hopefully my last, is Alice Cullen. How lucky could I be?"

"I don't know…I kind of get the feeling that Alice is getting the short end of the stick." Jacob laughed, before yelping in pain. He glared at Bella, clutching his shin. She whistled innocently, avoiding his eyes with ease. Just as she was about to turn around, something caught her eye. Or rather, a group of someone's. Walking just a few yards away, was Sam Uley, accompanied by two other tall guys. Her eyes narrowed, observing them cautiously. It didn't escape her notice how similar to Sam the others were, all of them sporting short crew cuts and a tribal marking on their right bicep. She heard Jacob, scoff beside her, obviously seeing them as well.

"Looks like the Dream team's here to check up on me." He muttered, throwing them dirty looks. Bella shot him a glance, frowning.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He just huffed, eyes never wavering from the three boys.

"Ever since that night at the bonfire, Sam's been getting stricter about stuff. He's always on my case about safety and preserving the family line. I mean, how creepy is that? I don't need some guy telling me to hurry up and reproduce. That and he's gotten some new blood to help his little crusade. Now I got, not only Sam, but Paul and Jared to try and baby-sit me." Jacob tossed his head down in disgust. "And the worst part is, is that they used to be great guys to hang with. Now Sam has his claws in them, telling them bullshit about sacred duty and whatever." The Indian boy sighed, leaning back tiredly in his seat. Bella furrowed her brow, taking in his words. She brought her attention back to the three boys, watching as they passed by her friend's house.

A growl passed through her lips when she saw them come closer to the garage. Her hackles rose sharply as they approached, nose burning with an unpleasant scent. The scent of another wolf. Bella's body screamed for her to attack them, the wolf part of her recognizing danger when she saw it. She ignored the fierce impulse, clenching her hands into her side. _Stupid wannabe werewolves. I should just phase right here and tear their smug faces off. Especially that Sam guy. _She growled again when they finally stopped in front of the garage.

"Well if it isn't Jacob." Sam said calmly, dark eyes focused on the smaller boy's form. "I hope you've been having a good day so far."

Jacob frowned.

"Would be better if you weren't always being a creeper." He said snidely, throwing the older boy a glare. The two guys behind Sam seemed to bristle at the comment, stepping forward threateningly. Sam held his arm out, stopping them from approaching.

"Now Jake, don't be that way. We're just looking out for you." He turned his onyx gaze to Bella. "What with the company you keep, after all."

"You got a problem with me mutt face?" Bella growled out. She got up from her seat, temper flaring. The other boys tensed again, but stood stone still as Sam kept his arm outstretched.

"Perhaps…but I don't have to explain myself to a leech lover like yourself." Sam sniffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Bella sneered.

"You think you can take me pig fucker? I'd like to see you try." Bella barked, canines bared threateningly. Sam's eye twitched, the corner of his mouth pulled down into a scowl. He eyed her warily, as one might a rabid dog, before scoffing.

"Fighting with you would be a waste of my time. Jared, Paul, let's go." Sam turned back around, walking back from where he came. The two other boys followed obediently, flanking him on either side.

"Oh and tell your Cullen whore I send my regards." Sam yelled over his shoulder. "Wouldn't want something…unfortunate happening to her, now would we?"

"You even think about touching her and I'll use your mangled body for kindling!" Bella roared, red filling her vision. Her body shook with suppressed anger, hands clenched into fists at her side. She heard Jacob exhale in frustration.

"See what I mean?" He asked rhetorically. "Assholes…all of them."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella ran unimpeded through the forest, wind whipping through her fur. Large paws carved into the land as they thundered onto the dirt. The werewolf's ears twitched, searching for sounds other than her lumbering body. She raised her snout to the air, inhaling deeply. The scent of pine needles and wet vegetation swept through her senses, the forest's presence more consuming in her primal form. Bella ran faster through the trees, muscles working like a well oiled machine. She sniffed again, catching a trace of vanilla and sweet candy apples. The wolf purred deep in her chest. _Alice…_

She broke through the tree line, entering the glade so close to her heart. Her legs slowed to a light canter, padding slowly to a large tree in the middle of the clearing. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she spotted a pale figure perched beneath the oak. Bella walked up to the little vampire, bulky form towering over Alice's. The vampire stayed seemingly unaware, eyes closed in feigned sleep. Bella huffed, nudging the vampire's legs with her paw. A small smile flittered across Alice's face, before disappearing once again. The wolf tilted her ears back, whining softly. Then, as gracefully as possible, she plopped down on the ground. She rolled over, baring her stomach to the unresponsive vampire.

Suddenly, Alice opened her eyes, laughing at the sight before her. With infinite gentleness she rubbed the werewolf's fur, stroking the silky midnight strands. Bella growled softly, enjoying the attention greatly. Alice smiled at her, looking down through lowered lashes.

"Well aren't you just an over grown puppy?" Alice giggled. The vampire sighed before leaning against the colossal wolf, only shifting as Bella rolled back to her side. The werewolf purred in approval, curling her body around Alice protectively.

"Did you have a good time at your friend Jake's?" Alice asked softly, continuing her gentle caress. The wolf stiffened slightly, before relaxing again. She shrugged her massive shoulders, making sure not to disturb her resting mate. Alice raised a delicate brow.

"That didn't seem like a positive response to me." The vampire stated, turning her head to meet Bella's. "What happened?"

The wolf heaved a great sigh, tail thumping in irritation against the grass. For a moment all was still, until the giant wolf tensed suddenly. Alice felt the muscles tremble underneath her hand, a testament to the great power lying beneath glossy fur. Then the body beside her shrunk down dramatically, hair receding underneath the vampire's palm. A second later, Bella Swan lay spread out onto her side. She stretched, loving the feel of Alice's hand on top of her bare stomach.

"Nothing of great importance." She muttered, sitting up and gathering the small pixie into her arms. "Just those wannabe wolves causing problems for Jake and me."

Alice bit her lip, worry causing her brow to crinkle.

"Did they…try to hurt you?" She asked in concern. Bella grunted, nuzzling Alice's neck with her nose.

"Naw, just talked some bullshit and walked away again. I kind of wished they did though. I would love to beat their stupid asses."

"Well I'm glad they didn't." Alice said fiercely. "Or else they would have something to fight about."

Bella laughed, the husky sound sending pleasant shivers down Alice's spine.

"Why don't you leave the fake wolf slaying to me? After all, I have to defend my honor as a true werewolf." She smirked devilishly, tightening her grip on Alice's waist. The vampire frowned, mulling over her girlfriend's words.

"Why do you call them that?" She asked curiously. "Fake, I mean"

Bella blinked, tilting her head back in consternation. Her eyes narrowed as she thought, trying to explain her feelings. After a moment she responded, her tone thoughtful.

"Don't really know. I guess it's sort of instinct. Every time I'm around them, I just get this feeling of…indignation. I feel as if they're insulting me with their presence, their inferiority to me. It's complicated and confusing, but…it makes sense to me; to call them fake. As if the knowledge is ingrained into my very being." She frowned, expression pensive and considerate. Alice bit her lip, head tilted slightly as she pondered her words. Then the vampire nodded, her gaze showing understanding.

"I get it…kind of. I'll just put it down to one of your strange werewolf quirks." Alice grinned, leaning back onto her love's chest. "Oh! I almost for got to tell you. Carlisle wishes to speak to you the next time you come over."

"Huh? Why?" Bella stared at her warily. "It's not about what I said to Edward is it?"

"No no. Nothing like that." Alice said, cuddling into Bella's embrace. "He just wants to talk to you about imprinting and what it may mean for us in the future." She sighed serenely, even as a small tendril of doubt surfaced in her heart. There was no uncertainty regarding Alice's own feelings. She knew that she wished to spend forever with her wolf. But what of Bella? Did she feel the same? The vampire knew that Bella said she did, but would it matter if Alice wasn't her imprint? Although all signs seemed to point to Alice being the one, the small sliver of doubt made her uneasy. Bella seemed to notice her sudden tension, rubbing her pale arms lovingly.

"Imprint?" The werewolf narrowed her eyes. "You've said that word before. What does it mean exactly? Is it bad?"

"Well…" Alice hesitated. "It's not bad, but it is important. You see when a vampire mates, they mate for life. Werewolves are much the same, at least the Quileutes are. I'm not sure that you go through the same process since your obviously different than them, but I'm going to assume that you do." She paused, staring up into the cloudy sky.

"Okay…go on." Bella remarked, brow furrowing.

"Imprinting is the mating process for werewolves. Essentially, an imprint is a werewolf's soul mate, their other half. When a wolf finds their imprint, they are bound for eternity to that person. All it takes is a single look for it to occur. After that, the wolf will only think of loving that person and being with them. Carlisle has also told me that it's painful for a wolf to be separated from their imprint, both physically and mentally." Alice looked up into Bella's eyes. "It's an irreversible process and also an inevitable one. Even if a werewolf is already in a loving relationship, they will forget their previous love and move on to their imprint. Carlisle said that…it's an often occurrence."

Bella scowled, not liking how Alice avoided her eyes. She tilted the vampire's head back up, forcing their gazes to meet. Crimson gold met liquid honey.

"So?" She said abruptly. "Why should this bother us?"

Alice tried to duck her head again, only to be restrained by Bella's fingers.

"Um…because I want you to talk to Carlisle." She gazed shyly up at the werewolf. "You know…to determine if I'm your imprint. Your soul mate."

"No." Bella said bluntly. Alice blinked.

"No…?" "Yeah, I'm not talking to him." Bella shrugged her shoulders, laying her head on top of Alice's. The vampire struggled in her grip, trying in vain to get free. Her face flashed with hurt.

"B-But why?" She cried. "You don't want to find out if we're meant for each other?"

"Nope." Bella stated simply. "Don't need to." She felt Alice give up her struggle, limbs relaxing. The little vampire gave her a puzzled glance.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, staring incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Bella chuckled deep in her throat, drawing Alice closer to her body. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the cool body pressed against her.

"What I mean is…" The werewolf began. "I don't need to ask somebody else, because I already know." She smirked as Alice's jaw dropped. "I wasn't joking when I said you're my forever Alice. And I didn't say I love you just for kicks. You really do mean everything to me. Ever since your eyes met mine in the forest. I didn't realize it at the time of course, but…something inside of me said that you were special. Irreplaceable even." Bella licked her neck affectionately, loving Alice's small moan of pleasure. "If that isn't imprinting then I don't know what is." She pulled away slowly, noticing Alice's wet eyes.

"Oh Bella…" The vampire gave her a watery grin. "You really do say the sweetest things."

"Only for you." The werewolf whispered, bringing her head down to Alice's. "Only ever…for you."

Their lips met softly, reaffirming their feelings for each other with mounting passion. Alice gasped in pleasure as Bella tilted them backwards, her back hitting the grass gently. The werewolf sighed into Alice's mouth, tongue darting out to caress her bottom lip. She nibbled on the flesh, drawing another heated moan from the vampire. Using Bella's unclothed state to her advantage, Alice enticed the werewolf with her hands. She ran her fingers up Bella's sides, caressing the warm skin. She felt the wolf shiver, torso trembling underneath curious digits.

Bella nudged her way between pale thighs, hovering over her mate carefully. She broke away from Alice for need of breath, panting lightly as her pupils dilated from arousal. Alice watched her raptly, observing the way her body flexed and moved over her. The vampire swallowed as she got a good look at her lover-to-be. Bella was truly a magnificent being she thought. Werewolves, by nature, were muscular creatures. Bella met the natural quota in full. Her body rippled with delicious muscle, looking to be carved from rock and stone. She wasn't bulky by any means, but instead lean and wiry, like steel cables pulled taught under extreme pressure. Her biceps flexed as they supported the wolf's weight, long fingers digging into the earth beside Alice's head. The vampire felt her sex clench as Bella's eyes smoldered into hers.

Alice swallowed nervously, eyes still traveling over the wolf's lean body. She bit her lip as she gazed upon Bella's chest. The wolf was indeed well-endowed, her breasts generous but not over-whelming. Dusky nipples sat erect on the tempting mounds, proof of the werewolf's feminine need for her. She heard Bella growl deep in her chest, anticipation welling deep up from within her.

"Alice…" Bella husked. "Do you like what you see?"

The vampire whimpered under her fierce stare, arousal increasing.

"Yes." She whispered simply, eyes pleading for Bella. The werewolf gazed down at her, eyes burning with desire and primal want.

"Then give yourself to me…forever." Bella's voice deepened on the last word, tone sensual and animalistic. Her eyes seemed to grow brighter, an indefinable emotion flickering like embers behind glowing irises. Somehow, Alice could tell that this wasn't only Bella who was asking her this. She saw the Wolf as well, staring back at her with untamed passion. They had merged together in this moment, creating one being to claim the vampire as their own. Alice recognized this, finally letting her doubts disappear forever.

"Yes." A surrender. A plea. A promise.

Bella groaned, smashing their lips together frantically. She tugged on Alice's clothing, trying to free the flesh she so desired. Alice whimpered again, entwining her hands into Bella's wild locks. This seemed to spur the werewolf on even more, the slightest bit of desperation in her movements. After a moment of tugging uselessly at unyielding buttons, Bella huffed in frustration.

With a fierce pull she shredded the front of Alice's shirt, buttons flying in different directions. Any other time Alice might of minded, but she was happily preoccupied with Bella's tongue in her mouth, dancing with her own. The werewolf quickly tugged the remains of the blouse from the pixie's shoulders, never breaking the wet kiss. Long fingers fumbled with Alice's bra strap, tearing the clasp away out of impatience.

The vampire moaned heatedly as her breasts met the open air and sunlight. Her skin shine like diamonds, sparkling with magnificent brilliance. Bella tore her self away to look at her lover, heart pounding rapidly with adoration. To her, Alice seemed like some forbidden goddess, tempting even the most stoic of hearts. Lust filled eyes stared at Bella intensely, their hue darkened to molten butterscotch. Her pale, toned body set Bella's body aflame, hands nearly trembling with want. With shaky fingers, Bella stroked her cold flesh, starting from Alice's abdomen then traveling upward.

Alice let her lover set the pace, out of both nervousness and an instinctual understanding. She was not meant to lead this dance, only Bella was. The predator inside was submitting to it's superior and to its mate. She moaned when the werewolf brushed the underside of her breasts. Alice thrust her chest out wantonly, needing to feel her mate's touch.

"Please…" She cried softly.

Bella complied, cupping the mounds with her firm hands. She gasped at their softness, at the wonderful weight of them as they settled into her palm. Alice arched her back as Bella brushed her thumbs over her nipples. Growling at the response, the werewolf brought her head down, running her tongue across Alice's collarbone. Her saliva shone brightly across the sparkling skin, making a thin trail as Bella worked her way downwards. She peppered kisses across the top of the vampire's breasts, wringing a soft groan from the pinned girl. Alice wriggled in pleasure, senses reeling from their intimate actions. Suddenly her quiet moans turned into cries of ecstasy as Bella took one of her nipples into her warm mouth.

Bella swirled her tongue with wild abandon, feasting upon the cold flesh like a true animal. Her body was running strictly on instinct now, her wolf guiding her through the motions. Without such impulses, she doubted she would be able do such things with such ease. Bella moaned at the taste of Alice, the flavor sweet and deliriously intoxicating. She pushed their bodies impossibly closer, feeling the vampire clutch her head to her chest. Using her free hand, Bella ripped the button from the top of Alice's jeans. The material gave way like butter under her fingers, Alice lifting her hips to help the process along.

Bella lifted her head, drawing a displeased sigh from her lover. The sound soon turned into a surprised gasp as the werewolf pressed her fingers to Alice's mound. Alice closed her eyes from the sheer pleasure that assaulted her nerve endings, sex throbbing with want. Bella watched raptly as the different emotions passed across Alice's face. Heart pounding, Bella rubbed back and forth across the vampire's panties, her own center pulsing from the wetness she felt. Alice's hips gyrated against her hand, soft moans emitting from her throat.

Bella felt her wolf thrash impatiently, the need to mate overwhelming her. With a loud growl she tore the last piece of clothing away, throwing it uncaringly next to them. Alice shivered, eyes opening to stare into wild crimson-gold. She whispered Bella's name wantonly, love and lust filling her tone. The werewolf groaned, brushing her lips over the column of Alice's neck. She inhaled her mouthwatering scent, fingers brushing through tantalizing wetness.

"Alice…" Bella panted. "Do you want me to stop?"

The vampire pushed her hips upward, moaning readily. Her golden irises shone brilliantly, desire causing them to haze slightly.

"No, God no…don't stop" She whimpered. "Please…"

Bella nodded slowly, nose skipping across her pale cheek. With infinite care, she parted Alice's thighs. She settled herself comfortably down, purring her approval as Alice's legs wrapped around her. Although her wolf was demanding her to take her mate hard and fast, she restrained herself, only wishing for her lover's pleasure. Gently she parted Alice's moist folds, dipping a single finger inside of her love. The vampire gasped, arms clutching Bella's shoulders tightly. Her eyes shut again in pleasure, mouth open slightly.

The werewolf slowly thrust forward, watching as her finger slowly disappeared inside. About halfway through she paused, feeling a thin layer of flesh block her. The implications of this hit her suddenly, heart swelling with love. Bella captured Alice's lips, tongues meeting wetly.

"Oh, Alice." She whispered against her lips. The vampire moaned, hips undulating with want. The feel of Bella inside of her was wonderful, just the thought of it almost bringing her to the brink.

"Bella…"

The werewolf clenched her teeth together, body swept with primal lust. She felt her canines lengthen instinctively, a breathy pant escaping her. With a forceful push, she broke Alice's hymen, filling the girl to the hilt. The vampire tensed, a combination of slight pain and sweet pleasure taking over her. Seeing this, Bella paused, letting her lover get used to the feeling. Once Alice relaxed, the werewolf began to move, slowly thrusting in and out. She groaned as Alice' velvety walls constricted around her, the wetness coating her hand beautifully.

Alice whimpered, pleasure assaulting her in waves. She thrust in time with her lover, sending Bella deeper within. Soon, the taller girl picked up the pace, adding another finger to send Alice spiraling. She used her hips to go even deeper inside, her pants echoing the vampire's heated moans. The smaller girl dug into Bella's back, nails raking down desperately. Bella grunted at the pain and pleasure, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Together they moved, bodies becoming a blur of pale and tan skin. Their cries of pleasure filled the forest, the sound of their mating making them impossibly more aroused.

Blindly, Alice let her hand wander down Bella's abdomen, feeling the sweat and warmth that was her lover. She traveled even further down, coming to a stop at damp curls. Swiftly, she entered the other girl, causing Bella to howl with ecstasy. Their love-making became more intense, bodies straining against each other desperately. They thrust together, loving the feel of the other's wetness. Bella growled deep in her chest, locking eyes with the moaning vampire. Alice shivered, feeling her peak come upon her. She whispered Bella's name again and again, arching her back. Bella felt Alice's walls flutter around her fingers, her own sex tightening in sympathy.

A few passionate thrusts later, and Alice came undone, coming hard against Bella's hand. Her head swam, body shattering in extreme pleasure. Bella watched her cry out, face contorting with ecstasy. The werewolf groaned at the sight, thrusting once more on Alice's hand. She followed after her love, howling to the sky as she came. Her body tensed, then relaxed abruptly, collapsing on top of her lover. They panted together, feeling the afterglow of their love-making consume them. Alice stroked the back of Bella's neck, soothing the scratches she made in the heat of her orgasm. The werewolf sighed in contentment, nuzzling Alice's neck.

They laid together in silence, enjoying the sun's rays as it beat upon their sweaty bodies. For once in her life, Alice was completely warm, her lover's body heat cloaking her in a blanket of balmy bliss. The scent of their love-making perfumed the air, a slight tinge of blood accompanying it from their lost virginity. She closed her eyes, tumultuous emotions causing her throat to constrict. There were no words to describe how deliriously happy she was. No words to describe the depth of love that she felt for her beloved werewolf. She felt Bella purr, the sound vibrating up from the wolf's throat.

"Alice." She whispered. "My Alice." Bella licked her lover's collarbone, tongue bathing the skin with a sheen of saliva. Alice giggled at the sensation, wriggling around on the matted grass.

"Yes yours." The vampire said lovingly, gold eyes gleaming. She caressed the werewolf's cheek, smiling serenely all the while. Bella stared at her intensely, lids hooded. Suddenly the werewolf shifted above her, getting up onto her knees. She growled throatily, pupils constricted to fine points. Alice swallowed uneasily at the glance, becoming aroused again despite herself.

"Um Bella…what's-" She gasped, cutting herself off as Bella flipped her over. She got up on her knees, feeling Bella grab her hips from behind. Alice felt her center pulse from the new position, a new flood of wetness coating her thighs. She shivered when Bella trailed her tongue along the arch of her back, stopping just at the tip of her shoulder blade.

"A-again?" The vampire asked breathily. She jumped slightly as Bella reached under her, fingers playing with her wet folds. The werewolf didn't answer, only giving a soft grunt as she entered her lover. Still tender from the last time, Alice cried out from the sudden entrance. Immediately Bella began thrusting hard into her, three fingers working quickly into the smaller girl. Alice shut her eyes in pleasure, feeling Bella nibble on her neck from behind. Her soft moans soon became screams of desire, her lover's rough actions arousing her even more.

Bella panted, arching her body over Alice's kneeling form. She used her other hand to wrap around her mate's abdomen, caressing the skin lovingly. She rubbed up against Alice's backside, using the friction to get herself off. Her senses swam; the feel of being inside of Alice, the taste of her mate as she bathed her neck with her tongue, the sound of their flesh melding together. All of it consumed her, causing her wolf to roar with approval. The time for soft loving was over, now was the moment for a hard mating, and she loved it. Bella quickened the pace, fingers spearing deeply into the vampire. Alice shuddered, using her body to thrust back into the wonderful appendages. They penetrated her so deeply, so excruciatingly far down inside, that it made her scream frantically.

Bella roared at the sounds her mate was making, thruster harder and harder still into the smaller girl. It was a harrowing experience, harsh and intense in its primal power, but still loving and caring despite it all. Alice did not know if their love-making was always going to be like this, but she knew that she didn't care one bit. The pleasure seizing her body was nearly overwhelming, almost painful in its carnal bliss. Bella seemed to feel the same way, groaning erratically into the vampire's neck. They kept straining against each other, trying to prolong their mating as long as they could.

When they finally reached their climax, the both shouted it to the sky, the forest around them almost shaking from the intensity. They saw heaven and back during that moment, their combined release sending them into a sweet abyss of pleasure. As they finally came down from their high, their lips met in a frantic kiss, holding onto each other for dear life. And as the sun set and the moon rose in its position onto the midnight quilt, they rested in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

* * *

A/N: You know I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. :( This will probably be the only lemon in a while (the rest will be implied), but if you want to see more you can say so. (shrugs) I'm more of a drama action writer so sorry if you think its rushed or awkward. Meh. Now onto the chapter preview!

**Chapter Preview:**

****

_Kill her._

_Bella started, jumping at the voice that suddenly appeared in her head. She looked around, only seeing students milling about. An uneasy feeling settled in her gut._

_**Do it. She deserves it. **_

_She turned her head back to Jessica, heart pounding erratically. Her hands shook. She heard the beast roaring in the back of her head, pounding away at her mind. Bella swallowed hard, forcing back the bloody images that surfaced in her head. How easy it would be, her mind told her, how wonderfully easy._


	10. Omen

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

A/N: From here things get a little crazy. :P Enjoy!

_Warning! - Profanity, sexual themes, and violence_

* * *

Ch. 10 - Omen

Darkness blanketed the landscape, a veil of shadow that lay unbroken save for small patches of light. Tall streetlamps lay alongside the road, trying in vain to overshadow the dark. The wind whispered ominously through the trees, leaf and branch singing an unknown song. The road below the midnight sky was curved and twisted, weaving it's way through the thick forestry. On this road a lone car traveled, rumbling along pleasantly. The driver was an ordinary man, heavyset in his waist with a trim goatee. He hummed to an old country song on the radio, scratching under his neck. His cotton shirt crinkled as he leaned forward, eyes squinting in an effort to see the dark road. Adjusting his headlights to the brights, he leaned back again in his seat. He started humming again, tapping the steering wheel along with the beat.

"_The Devil went down to Georgia_

_He was looking for a soul to steal_

_And he was in a bind_

'_Cause he was way behind_

_And was willin' to make a deal."_

The man's brow furrowed, his eyes spotting a figure coming out of the forest. He slowed his truck down, coming quickly upon the shrouded form. His eyes soon adjusted to the dark, the person's figure slowly being processed in his brain. A large raggedy cloak covered the tall body, obscuring facial features with its long hood. The truck driver frowned, glancing up towards the sky. It had just started raining again, large droplets crashing to the ground. The man watched as the figure shuffled along the road. Pity struck him suddenly, causing him to huff.

"Mara will kill me for this." He muttered. "But Lord strike me down if I don't do something." Shaking his head, the old driver pulled up alongside the road. He stopped at the stranger's side, rolling his window down to get a better view.

"Hey!" He cried, trying to get the person's attention. "You need help?"

The cloaked figure paused, ceasing movement entirely. The head turned to face the driver, features still superbly veiled. The man bit his lip, a vague sense of unease filling him. He willed it away as the rain increased in intensity.

"Hey look, the rain is gonna' start comin' down hard. You don't have a ride and I do. Hey if it makes ya feel better I'll even let ya drive." The driver smiled slightly as the person's head picked up at that. Seeing he had their attention, the man opened the car door, jumping out of the truck. He ambled slowly to the person, hand on top of his concealed pistol just in case. He wasn't a complete fool after all.

"Name's Martin Anthony." The man said, holding his hand out. The stranger looked at the proffered appendage with interest, before clasping it firmly with theirs. Emanating from the truck, the song played on, never stopping its beat.

"_Johnny rosin up your bow_

_And play your fiddle hard._

'_Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia_

_And the Devil deals the cards_

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you lose the Devil gets your soul."_

"My name is Darius." The voice was undoubtedly male, firm and smooth in its tone. "Might I ask why your willing to help me?" Darius pulled down his hood, revealing his head. His face was strikingly handsome with sharp, strong features. Straight black hair lay tied in a ponytail, the barest of strands sweeping over dark brows. His eyes were odd, piercing with a deep rich hue of gold. Martin just shrugged, muscles relaxing at the sight of the other man. He took his hand off his gun, safe with the stranger's clean-shaven appearance.

"Nothing more than kindness and pity, Sir. No offense or anything, but you looked right miserable in the rain." Martin squinted his eyes up into the sky. "It's really comin' down hard now."

"True." Darius stated. "But some like the rain. It has a certain…calming effect. Especially the smell. There is nothing like being in a spring shower."

"Um, okay." Martin laughed nervously. "So are you saying you don't want that ride?"

The odd man remained silent for a moment. He closed his eyes, nostrils flaring suddenly. Then he reopened them, irises seeming to glow eerily. Martin flinched at the sight of them, taking a reflexive step back.

"Not especially." The stranger commented. "But…I could use a meal. If it wouldn't trouble you any, of course?"

"Uh, I got a pack of beer and some chips. Will that do?" Martin frowned. "Then again, I believe there's a gas station a few miles from here. There should be a payphone there too. Do you want me to drop you off there?"

Darius chuckled, the sound husky and foreboding.

"I suppose I could travel there, but I think I should go after I get something in my stomach. I haven't had a…proper meal in quite a while, you see."

"_The Devil opened up his case and he said,_

_I'll start this show._

_And fire flew from his fingertips_

_As he rosined up his bow_

_And he pulled the bow across the strings_

_And it made an evil hiss_

_Then a band of demons joined in_

_And it sounded something like this."_

"I…could fetch those chips and get ya a beer?" Martin asked, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. He swallowed hard when the odd man shook his head.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Darius smiled. "Thank you though, you concern has been most…touching." Then with a monstrous roar, the man's body contorted into a massive beast. The creature seized Martin by the throat, tearing into soft flesh with grotesque fangs. The driver let out a strangled scream, blood gurgling up from his throat. He clawed uselessly at the monster, strength fading fast. Soon, the man went limp, blood pouring in large rivulets down his neck. The dark beast growled into the supple flesh, jerking the corpse around like a rag doll. It tore into the driver's body easily, consuming it with vicious intent. Dark blood stains matted its fur, crimson mingling with dark grey. For several moments, the creature Darius feasted upon his meal, filling his belly with warm skin and muscle. After he was done, all that was left was a mangled body, clothing left to tatters.

"_Fire on the mountain, run boys run."_

_Devil's in the house of the rising sun_

_Chicken's in the breadpan, picking out dough"_

Darius shifted back swiftly, taking his cloak from the ground. He put it over his bare body, giving the corpse a wry glance. He chuckled darkly, holding his hands out so that the rain could wash the blood away.

"Thank you, Martin. Your help has been greatly appreciated." With those parting words, the man walked away. He climbed into the old truck, shutting the door quickly behind him. Darius drove away from the site, a calm set to his finger started tapping to the beat on the radio.

"_Granny does your dog bite? _

_No, child, no"_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella opened her eyes quickly, heart pounding. Her fingers grasped the sheets, wringing them into a mass of crumpled material. Her breathing was shaky, lungs refusing to cooperate with her mind. On shaky legs she darted up from her bed, throwing her window open. Regardless of the pouring rain, she stood unmoving at the window sill. The wind cooled her heated body, and the rain soothed her troubled mind. For once she was grateful to the cold precipitation, welcoming it rather than condemning it.

"Stupid dream." Bella muttered. "Stupid fucking dream!" The werewolf bowed her head, locks swaying in the chaotic breeze. She took in another gulp of air, trying to steady herself. After a moment she raised her gaze to the dark sky, watching as the rain fell in heavy drops. Her thoughts clouded, mind tossed back into the events of her dream. It was strange, what she dreamt, in both content and nature. She remembered walking down a rainy stretch of road, aimlessly moving without a specific purpose. Her mind felt muddled in the dream, strange and detached as if she was another person. Then a driver pulled up to her and-

Bella swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. Bile threatened to rise in her throat, but she forced it down hard. Images flashed behind her eyelids, horrifying and grotesquely graphic. She could practically feel the tattered cloak on her skin, the hand of the driver in her palm, the delicious feeling of blood sliding down her-

"STOP IT!" She shouted covering her ears with her hands. The werewolf trembled, panic and fear coursing through her body. Her mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what the dream meant. And why she kept dreaming freaky shit in the first place. Bella had thought she was over the creepy dream faze, especially sense Alice came into her life. She was able to calm slightly at the thought of her mate, body slowly relaxing.

The werewolf took another deep breath willing the bad thoughts away. By sheer force of will she was able to ground herself, the images there but weak against her mental wall. The girl let out a frustrated growl, running a hand through her sweaty locks. She didn't like things that confused her. And more often than not, when she became confused she got angry by default. Sighing in irritation, Bella stomped over to her dresser. Swiftly she grabbed her cigarette carton from atop it, shaking out a single stick. She snapped, bringing to life flickering flames of yellow and orange. Bella brought the cigarette to the dancing fire, lighting it with ease. She took a long drag, letting the acrid fumes fill her lungs.

Meanwhile the flames around her fingers grew, consuming her hand in brilliant light. It was a dangerous power; her gift. It calmed her though, knowing she could control such a wild element, while others lay conquered at its might. She played with the flames, mentally willing them to form shapes in the palm of her hand. They twisted and curved, before settling on a running wolf, looking as if the wind was blowing through its fur. Bella smiled at the sight, letting her body relax completely. The tension from the frightening dream drifted away. She glanced at the opened window, watching as the rain slowed to a soft drizzle. Long rays of dawn peeked over the horizon, bringing with it a new day and new events.

"Whatever happens…happens, I guess." She sighed, bowing her head. With a twist of her wrist she extinguished the flames, not even the barest of smoke left. Not feeling tired, the werewolf walked to the window sill. She propped herself up onto it, dangling her legs over the edge. There she sat, unmoving and still, dutifully observing the sunrise. Yet, as was the usual case in spring, thunderclouds still roamed.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice felt as if she was on cloud nine. Or twenty. She sighed dreamily, tapping her pencil on her notebook. She stared out the window, barely paying attention to what was going on around her. Her mind was still happily vacationing in her favorite meadow, frolicking with her wonderful girlfriend. Well she was frolicking anyway since Bella in no way would do that, but still. It was utter bliss. Alice sighed again, wishing she was still wrapped in the werewolf's arms.

Suddenly she felt a soft poke on her forearm. She frowned in confusion, baffled as to what would disturb her delightful daydream. Turning her head, she was met with the worried hazel eyes of Angela Webber. The shy human gave her a small grin, the gesture slightly concerned.

"Um, Alice?" She began. "Are you alright? I've been asking you the same question for five minutes, but you haven't responded."

Alice blinked, before shrugging sheepishly.

"Sorry Angela, I was thinking about…something. What were you saying?" She asked politely. Angela was one of the few humans at Forks High she genuinely liked, and she didn't want to be rude to her. The timid girl shook her head, her grin turning wry.

"Does this something start with a 'B' and end in an 'ella'?"

The vampire looked away, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Maybe?" She said cheekily. Angela rolled her eyes, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"I think that 'maybe' is a definite yes." The human giggled. "So what did you two lovebirds do this weekend?"

"Lovebirds?" Alice feigned an innocent look. "How dare you assume that me and Bella are engaged in some type of torrid love affair. Now Angela darling, what would make you think that?"

"Maybe the fact you stare at Bella like she's a stallion and you're a mare in heat."

"I do not!" Alice paused. "Do I?"

"Let me put it this way. If looks could kill, Bella would be a pile of lust goo all over your shoes."

"Damn, and these are nice shoes." Alice sighed, folding her hands atop her desk. "But seriously, I didn't know I was that obvious. I could have sworn I was more…subtle about my feelings."

"If it makes you feel any better." Angela commented slowly. "Bella does the same thing. Except her stare is more of a _very_ obvious laser beam at full blast." She shrugged, trying her best to explain her friend's quirks. "She talks about you too. All the time." Angela gave Alice a pointed look. "Like really, **all** the time."

"I think I can forgive her that one." Alice chuckled lightly. She gazed out the window, eyes hazing slightly. "I suppose it's okay then as long as we're both two fools in love."

"You still didn't answer me." Angela pointed out slyly. "What did you two do?"

"Oh…" The vampire started. "This and…that…" She trailed off, her meaning obvious. A devilish grin settled upon her features. Angela's eyes widened comically. Her jaw dropped.

"Really? Wow, you two certainly work fast. I mean you've been together for about, what? A week or so? Let alone just knowing each other for only a month and a half." The human crossed her arms, a disbelieving look on her bespectacled face. Alice shrugged, unrepentant.

"Even if that's true. It just feels…right. It doesn't matter to me if we haven't known each other that long. I already know I love her. To me, it's not the length of time that's important, but the feelings involved." Alice smiled, tawny eyes glittering with emotion. Angela watched her thoughtfully, seeming to mull her words over in her head.

"I see…" The girl left it at that, turning her head back to the front of the classroom. They both settled into a comfortable silence, letting their thoughts take over. Alice went back to her own version of Elysium, re-summoning the blissful images of her and Bella.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The school bell rang noisily, causing students to run out the door on their way to lunch. Bella's brow twitched slightly, but no other movement was made. Her head rested unmoving on her desk, arms folded under her like a makeshift pillow. A slight sigh emanated from her mouth, stirring the blank papers on her desk. Abruptly her rest was interrupted by someone shaking her shoulder, a startled grunt issuing from the werewolf. She batted the arm away, not willing to wake up just yet. The shaking grew harder, causing her brow to twitch in irritation.

"What the hell?" Bella darted up from her seat, slamming her hands onto her desk. She glared at the person who shook her. Unsurprisingly, Jessica stood right beside the irked werewolf. The curly-haired girl sniffed, crossing her arms.

"You looked like you were having a good dream." She said snidely. "What was it about? Alice?" The last word was a hiss, drawn out like a dirty word. Bella scowled at her, not caring what the girl's problem was.

"No but-"

"Oh, okay then!" Jessica interrupted happily. She beamed at Bella, acting as if she hadn't said anything about the little pixie. The werewolf stared at her incredulously, not amused in the slightest. _Is she bi-polar?_ Shaking her head, Bella walked out of the classroom, finally noticing its empty state. Jessica trailed after her like a lost puppy, hand clasped onto the tail of Bella's jacket. The taller girl ignored her for the most part, only focused on getting to her Alice. That didn't stop the other girl from trying.

"So Bella…are you going to the dance?" Jessica asked coyly. She bat her eyelashes, trying to garner her companion's attention. Bella cringed, but gave her a curious look.

"Dance?" She inquired. Jessica nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep, for the spring. Everyone is going to be there, the important one's anyway." The curly-haired girl sighed. "I think Mike is going to ask me, but so far I haven't gotten any worth while invitations. If I get any better prospects…I'll definitely accept them." She shot a flirtatious grin, trying to thread her arm through Bella's. The werewolf gave her an annoyed look, crossing her arms to avoid her. The shorter girl pouted, trying to look cute. Bella just thought she looked constipated.

"So are you thinking about taking anyone?" Jessica said hopefully. "Because if your thinking about taking Alice, don't bother. They never go to school functions, like ever. I doubt that they would suddenly change for one person. No offense or anything." She sniffed, lips pursing as she talked about the Cullens. It was no secret that Jessica Stanley disliked all of the family, especially little Alice. Bella's temper flared, the werewolf having to clench her fists to dull the urge to bash Jessica's face in. No one disrespected her Alice. No one.

**Kill her. **

Bella started, jumping at the voice that suddenly appeared in her head. She looked around, only seeing students milling about. An uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

**Do it. She deserves it. **

She turned her head back to Jessica, heart pounding erratically. Her hands shook. She heard the beast roaring in the back of her head, pounding away at her mind. Bella swallowed hard, forcing back the bloody images that surfaced in her head. How easy it would be, her mind told her, how wonderfully easy.

**No one would notice. And no one would care. You would be doing everyone a favor. **

Yes she would wouldn't she. After all, every one secretly disliked the arrogant girl. She was a two faced cretin that no one loved or respected. No one would especially miss her, save Angela. But Angela cared for everyone so that was nothing special. Bella stared intensely at the curly-haired girl, who was oblivious to the wolf's mental wonderings.

**Kill her. Just like that driver in your dream. **

"No!" Bella exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. She picked up the pace, trying to put distance between herself and Jessica. She didn't want to kill anyone. She didn't want to be a murderer. Only monsters were murderers and she was not a monster. She made sure of it. Bella rushed away, bursting into the lunch room. The doors flung open hard, causing several heads to turn in her direction. She ignored the stares, practically running in her haste.

She quickly spotted the Cullen's table, bounding towards it with urgency. Her eyes locked onto Alice, mind spinning with only one objective. Get comfort from her mate. The werewolf felt weak and in need of reassurance, something that she was sure Alice would give without hesitation. They all noticed her as she approached, Alice and Emmett especially. The short pixie's eyes lit up in joy, a huge smile carved onto her mouth. Her bear of a brother held a similar expression, large grin nearly splitting his face in two.

"Well if it isn't Bella!" He laughed. "How's it hanging my almost-sister-in-law?"

"Emmett!" Alice whined. "Don't say those type of things, you might scare her off."

"That's right Dear." Rosalie stated in her usual uncaring voice. "The girl isn't part of our family yet." The blonde turned to Bella, golden eyes giving her a critical look. "But it is _yet_, isn't it?"

Bella didn't respond, hands still shaking. Though the easy banter was soothing her frayed nerves, it still didn't compare to what she had in mind. She kept her eyes riveted to Alice. Her mate glared at her sister, crossing her arms.

"Not you too, Rose!" Alice sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. Jasper chuckled from beside her.

"But we all know it's true, isn't it Ally?" The blonde boy gave her a wry smile. "I'm sure if you had it your way you two would be already married by now." To everyone's surprise, it was Edward who laughed first. The mind reader gave Alice a genuine, if a tad strained, smile.

"Jazz is right Alice. Remember when you planned our…" Edward paused shifting his eyes to Bella and back again. He lowered his voice, oblivious to the fact that the werewolf could still hear him. "Wedding ceremony. We had not even been together for a week and you had the whole thing planned out. Face it Alice, you have a tendency for jumping the gun, so to speak."

"I do not!" Alice cried, obviously miffed. She turned to her own mate, eye pleading. "Bella, do I have a habit of jumping the gun?"

Bella stared at her blankly. She felt her wolf roar again, demanding something she wasn't entirely sure of. Her eye twitched again, causing her to put a hand to her forehead. Alice's smile faded, an uncertain look taking its place. She gave her lover a worried look.

"Bella…what is-?" She yelped suddenly, as Bella picked her up. The werewolf cradled her bridle style, making her way across the lunch room yet again. The rest of the Cullens watched in shock as their sister was literally swept off her feet and taken away. They stared un-movingly at the couple until they disappeared behind the double doors. Emmett was the first to recover, giving a cocky grin to his mate.

"Three guesses as to what they're going to be doing." He said cheekily. Rosalie rolled her eyes, sweeping her hair back from her neck.

"How about one guess as to what you're _not_ doing tonight."

Emmett's smile slipped immediately off his face.

"Sex?"

"Bingo"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella moved swiftly with Alice in her arms. She didn't bother to pause, didn't even register the strange looks sent their way. The wolf had settled slightly, tamed with the knowledge that her mate was nearby. It caused a sliver of relief to pulse through Bella's tall frame. Still, she kept her tight hold on Alice, not willing to have the vampire separated from her just yet.

Alice herself however, was extremely confused. She didn't recall saying or doing anything that warranted such behavior. Not that she didn't like it, it was just surprising. On the contrary, she loved being needed by her mate, especially so urgently. Still, it was tad disconcerting to be dragged off to God knows where for seemingly no reason at all.

"Bella?" She questioned. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Bella groused out, barring no objections. She locked her arms in precaution, preparing for the vampire to flee. Alice only bit her lip, settling back into the wolf's stern embrace. There was no use for struggle, especially when she didn't want to anyway. Bella purred in approval, lids lowering at her mate's obedience.

"You shouldn't worry, mate." The werewolf husked throatily. "I'll always take good…care of you."

"Um…" Alice cleared her throat nervously. "It's not as if I worry about that." She paused, sending Bella a pointed look. "It's just…I'm kind of worried about you."

Bella pursed her lips, jaw clenching slightly.

"Why should you worry?" The words were sharp, defensive. Alice quickly caught onto the tone, concern creasing her brow.

"Well for starters, you were acting all caveman on me earlier. You barely said a word to me or my family before you carried me off. And now you're getting huffy because I said I was worried about you. All reasons to cause alarm in my book."

The werewolf remained silent, stalking towards her motorcycle with purpose. Alice sighed, giving up her questioning for now. They reached the Ducati quickly, Bella nearly swinging the vampire onto the rear seat. The pixie was slightly dazed at the movement, sitting there with a stunned look on her face. Bella ignored this, straddling the bike and fishing out her keys. It wasn't long before the werewolf took off at an urgent pace, a loud roar of engine and squealing tires in her wake. Alice clung to the taller girl, mind racing with possibilities as to what the wolf was thinking.

She knew it probably wasn't because of her, Bella didn't seem angry with the vampire and was very gentle as she was carrying her. It didn't seem to be her family, though there might be a chance that that's the reason. Alice set her head on Bella's shoulder, wind whipping through her short locks. She supposed she could just let it be for now. Bella wasn't one for being dishonest, and usually told Alice when she was ready. With that comforting thought, Alice relaxed her body, letting the werewolf guide her to her fate.

Bella felt the change in her mate's body, relief pulsing through her. She didn't want Alice to hate her for her brusque actions, but she couldn't help it. The wolf in her was more dominant right now, even in her human skin. Instincts ruled her mind first and foremost, ethics and social decorum a distant reminder at the back of her head. Bella made a quick mental note to make it up to Alice later, but not right now. Now was the time for selfishness. Using her other hand, she clasped the vampire's in her own, entwining their fingers.

Soon they had reached Bella's house, only a slight drizzle pelting their forms. The Indiana crept up the driveway with ease, engine rumbling in concert with the thunder above. Bella felt her skin itch, something boiling up from within. She closed her eyes at the familiar sensation, hand twitching on the throttle. A rumbling purr made its way out of her throat, causing her torso to tremble. Alice watched with anxious eyes, slipping off the back of the motorcycle gracefully. The werewolf tensed at the movement, bringing her head up to lock eyes with her lover. They stared at each other in silence, Bella cutting the engine so that only the swish of wind and rain accompanied them.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to stop as Alice shook her head. The vampire pulled her hand, tugging her off the bike slowly. Their eyes never left each other's, rain streaking down their faces like silent tears. Bella felt her heart soften at the sight of a rain-drenched Alice. She reached up, wiping the water away from her mate's face with hesitant fingers. The vampire closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Bella…" Alice whispered softly, breath ghosting over trembling hands. "I respect your privacy and need for silence concerning personal matters but…" She paused, stepping closer to the werewolf. "If only just this once…confide in me…?"

Bella looked at her sadly, brushing Alice's cheek with the palm of her hand. She shook her head, heart clenching as her mate gave a depressed sigh.

"I see." Alice gave her a small smile, just a bit of sadness tugging at its corners. "Then…won't you let me comfort you?"

Bella hesitated, will wavering under Alice's honey gaze. For just a second, she was tempted to break down and tell her everything. For a single moment she felt a swell of absolute trust eclipse her uncertainties. But she felt them come back just as fast, knocking everything else aside. She loved Alice, that would never change, but would the vampire stay if she knew of what was happening to her? Would she still want the werewolf if she knew about her past problems and the one's she still faced today? Despite her infinite love, Bella doubted, and that doubt was enough to override everything else. So with a heavy heart and a troubled mind, she nodded, not willing to surrender everything of herself just yet.

Alice watched her silently before standing on her toes to reach the werewolf's mouth. She captured the lips above her, mouth moving purposefully. For a moment, Bella remained still, just feeling the vampire's mouth on hers. Then she responded with heated fervor, hungrily devouring the pixie's soft, pink lips. They kissed passionately, ignoring the rain as it soaked through their clothing. Alice's hands entangled in drenched dark locks, pulling the werewolf's head down harder into the kiss. Bella sighed into her lover's mouth, moving their bodies forward onto the porch. Soon, the werewolf had Alice pinned against the wood door, damp bodies straining for more touch.

Bella fumbled for her keys in her jacket, never breaking from the hungry kiss. It was another moment before they stumbled into the house, the absence of light making things a bit more difficult. Alice moaned wantonly as her lover picked her up, wrapping her legs around the werewolf's waist instinctively. Bella growled in response, moving up the staircase with ease. It wasn't long before she reached her room, a throaty moan escaping her throat as Alice latched onto her neck.

There was something challenging in the gesture, her wolf nature taking over her mind. With a primal snarl she had the vampire pinned to the bed, desperately trying to unclothe her mate. Alice responded in kind, flinging Bella's wet clothing in several different directions. Soon they were both bare, wet bodies moving against each other frantically. There was no rhythm to their lovemaking, no sense of pattern to be had amongst writhing bodies. It was similar and yet different to the mating of the previous day, the goal of each encounter entirely different. Where yesterday was a consummation of feelings already known, this was a meeting of desperate souls; an answer to uncertainties born of past hurt.

As they thrust against each other, cries of pleasure assaulting the air, a heart quelled and mended. It was everything that Bella knew she didn't deserve and everything that she dared not ask for. And as they finally reached their climax together, souls blending together from the intensity, they cried out their love for each other. It was much later after their passions had finally been sated, that they laid entangled in the crimson sheets, lightning flashing across their bare bodies.

Alice laid on her side, spooned from behind by her lover's larger form. Her head was pillowed on Bella's right arm, the other clasping her stomach gently. Bella watched in contentment as the vampire traced patterns on her skin, eyes hooded in groggy satisfaction. She purred deep in her chest, cuddling closer to her lover. The werewolf skimmed her nose across the back of Alice's neck, inhaling deeply. She could never get enough of her mate's scent, never get tired of the sweet cold body laying against hers. They fit together like a puzzle, carved and set only for each other.

Alice sighed, hand caressing the warm skin on Bella's forearm. She smiled as the arm around her tightened, knowing the gesture was born of love and protection. Suddenly she felt the body behind her begin to shiver, causing her own body to tremble. Alice frowned, turning around to face her lover. She gasped as she noticed a pained look on Bella's face. The werewolf looked to be holding back tears, fierce emotion seen plainly on her visage. Alice instantly cradled her in her arms, trying to calm her down by making soothing noises.

"Bella shh…it's okay, it's okay…" Alice felt a sudden pain in her chest as the werewolf buried herself deeper into her neck. It hurt to see her usually infallible mate so pained and vulnerable.

"Is there anything I can do? Just…tell me please." Alice pleaded, stroking Bella's dark locks.

"No, just…" Bella whimpered, struggling to hold back her emotional agony. "Just hold me…"

Alice complied, soothing her mate as much as she could. Bella remained trembling in her arms, trying to take comfort in her lover's presence. For an undeterminable amount of time they laid there, wounds healing and the world moving on unimpeded. Eventually the werewolf stilled, body falling into a deep slumber, as she was gently cradled in Alice's arms. The vampire watched her quietly throughout the night, never straying from her vigil. In the back of her mind a monster waited; claws of fear and uncertainty ready to tear asunder.

The storm didn't cease till morning.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella walked down the stairs sluggishly, eyes blurry with sleep. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to focus and steady her double vision. She could hear Charlie in the kitchen, shuffling around aimlessly. The werewolf sighed, exhaustion and mental grief taking its toll on her. She felt marginally better than the previous morning, but her feelings were still chaotic. Gathering herself, Bella walked into the kitchen.

Charlie stood silently at the table, looking immaculate and professional in his uniform. The man had a frown on his face, features drawn tight with tension. His eyes were focused on the paperwork on the table, never looking up even as his daughter approached.

"Hey Dad." She mumbled, coming to a stop beside him. Charlie grunted out a greeting, shuffling the paperwork.

"Morning Bells." The older man sighed, running a hand over his face. Bella gave him a curious glance, observing the strain in his brown irises.

"Something wrong?" She asked uncertainly. Charlie exhaled shakily, staring at the mound of papers once again. Bella turned to look also, curiosity getting the best of her. Her breath caught at what she saw.

"Yeah." The disgruntled man said. "We found another body near Port Angeles. The poor guy was torn apart, like as if a wild animal got to him. His wife was devastated when we told her." Charlie shook his head sadly. "This is just another victim in a string of murders that we're investigating. All killed in the same manner, too. Thing is…we can't figure out what did this to these people. And the victims…they keep appearing closer and closer to Forks."

Bella swallowed hard, only half listening to him. Her hands shook, sweat coating her palms. She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that the sight in front of her would disappear.

The mangled face of Martin Anthony just stared solemnly back at her.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap! Bella's having strange dreams again? And hearing voices? I'm just messing her up all different kinds of ways aren't I? :P But yeah, she isn't schizophrenic or anything, just having the regular supernatural problems a pyrokinetic werewolf has (maybe) I'm actually pretty curious what everyone thinks is going to happen from here...On to the chapter preview!

**Chapter Preview:**

_"Let me join your pack."_


	11. Flame

Midnight

By Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I don't want to own it. I don't own it. So don't sue. :)

_Warning! - Profanity/Violence_

* * *

Ch. 11 - Flame

She stared out into the open water, watching from a high cliff's edge. Wind whipped wildly through her hair, throwing the dark locks into chaotic disarray. Down below the sea twisted and churned, throwing itself against the forbidding rocks. Bella breathed in the clean air, heart pounding with foreboding feelings. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know what compelling force drew her to _this_ site of all places. La Push. Enemy territory.

Bella sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. She frowned, eyes narrowing in thought. Normally it would be alright if she was in La Push, as long as she stayed in residential areas. It was an unspoken agreement between Sam's pack and her, and only due to her friendship with Jacob Black. But now she was breaking their silent rules, daring them to come after her for revenge. She could sense them now, smell their scents carried on the cold winds. She could almost feel their anger too, their righteous indignation at her audacity. The werewolf didn't care really, there were more pressing matter that needed to be discussed.

Swiftly Bella turned around, eyes riveted on the forest line. She heard them approach, hulking forms just slight shadows peeking from the greenery. Her mouth curled up in a sneer, watching dispassionately as they crept out from the forest depths. There were three of them, the largest of them black with dark brown fur on it's underbelly. Her eyes lit up in recognition, realizing that it was the same wolf from before. _Sam. _On the leader's right was a solid brown wolf, eyes glaring maliciously. On the other side was grey and brown one, completing their little pack. _Paul and Jared, I presume._ Low growls billowed out of their barrel chests, dark eyes focused unwavering on their adversary. Bella sneered, treating the threat as a badly formed joke. She didn't move from her relaxed position, not bothering to even take her hands from her pockets.

They stopped about twenty feet away, staring warily at her still form. For a moment all was at a standstill, both parties locking eyes. The wolves bristled, hackles raising, but never moving from their spot. Bella raised her eyebrow, mouth twitching anxiously. Her wolf snarled in discontent, causing a low rumble to leak from her throat. The shape shifters seemed to notice, fangs bared over large chops. Suddenly the Alpha stepped forward, approaching Bella with slow steps. The werewolf watched him move, observing how the others tensed at the movement. Sam stopped ten feet away, leaving plenty distance for both conversation and flight if necessary.

The muscles in Bella's jaw clenched as the shape shifter started to shake. She watched in reluctant curiosity as the wolf phased back into a human boy. Fang and fur receded quickly, leaving in it's place a glaring Sam. His dark eyes were accusing as he stared harshly down at her.

"You are either foolish or have a death wish." He hissed. "Or has it not been made apparent that you are not welcome on these lands."

"Perhaps." Bella responded coolly. "But then again you haven't really voiced where I can or can't go."

"That is irrelevant! Any scum associated with those bloodsuckers is not wanted here." Sam sneered, baring his teeth. His pack voiced their opinion behind them, barking madly in agreement. Bella remained undaunted.

"Jacob doesn't seem to mind as much." She baited, watching in amusement as the native boy clenched his fists.

"Jacob is but a child." He bit out severely. "He knows nothing of what truly goes on here. Had he an inkling of the truth, he would turn on you instantly."

"Yeah well right now, _you're_ the ass in his books." Bella smirked dangerously, crossing her arms.

"It will not remain that way forever." Sam said forebodingly. "One day he too will become like us. He will take up the mantle of his ancestors and the sacred duty that he owes to the-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. That's all I'm hearing come out of your mouth." The werewolf sniffed. "Look I didn't come out here to intrude on your…'sacred' time or whatever. I came here to ask you something, and depending on your answer, I'll get out of your hair." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Not that you have that much, mind you. But then again you seem short-changed on a lot of things."

The taller boy's eye twitched

"If your swear that you'll never come over here again, I'll answer your question." He grumbled, ignoring the indignant yips sounding from behind him. Bella smiled in triumph, fangs peering out from her lips.

"I wanted to know something about your tribe." Bella met his eyes evenly. "Considering that you can change into wolves at will, I'm going to assume that you all are well versed in supernatural affairs. I'm also going to assume that magic is something that isn't new to your people either."

"Get to the point." Sam barked. Bella rolled her eyes, giving him an annoyed look.

"I just wanted to know if you have someone on the reservation who can decipher dreams."

"Dreams?" The native boy gave her an incredulous look. "You bother us and take up our time…to ask us about dreams?"

"Okay so it sounds crazy when you say it like that." Bella winced. "Listen I didn't come here to be criticized or mocked, just give me the damn information and I'll leave."

The dark-haired boy frowned, black eyes appraising her silently. The werewolf stared back, gaze never straying from him. Then the Alpha gave her a derisive smile, broad features contorting with menacing intent. He gave a short shake of his head.

"No deal leech lover." Sam spat. "Why should I help someone like you? Especially one who has attacked me once before."

"Attack you?" Bella said in outrage. "You attacked me you…you yellow striped donkey fucker! If anything you owe me this!"

"I owe you nothing." He calmed his features into a stoic mask. "You are an enemy Swan so I suggest you leave now before my hospitality runs out."

"As if you had any to begin with." She snarled, stepping forward hostilely. Sam tensed again, body trembling slightly. The wolves behind him stepped forward as well, ready to defend their leader above all else.

"Only our family and pack are allowed the secrets of our ancestors. I will not have that tradition ruined because of one curious person. One of which I don't trust worth anything." He stated simply, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think of it as a personal matter. For although I dislike you intensely…that is not what this is about. It is about the safety of our tribe and the duty we pledged ourselves to."

"I'm glad that your supposed duty includes you being a gigantic ass-fuck." Bella said snidely.

"As I said before. Don't think of it personally. Tradition is everything to us. It is what keeps us organized and strong. I'm not just going to forsake that."

Bella stared at his serious expression, anger calming slightly at the explanation. Despite herself, she felt a small glimmer of respect towards the resilient Indian. Swallowing down anymore belligerent insults, the werewolf steadied herself. She tried to think through the situation rationally, mind turning over the information in her head. Meanwhile Sam watched her with thinning patience, mouth curved into a frown. With a slight shake of his head he turned around.

"If there isn't anything more for us to discuss, I would like you to leave." He turned around, walking back to his small band of followers. The other Quileutes seemed to agree, short barks sent towards Bella's still form. The werewolf watched him walk away, stance arrogant and sure. Biting down on her pride she called after him.

"Wait!"

Sam paused, not sparing a glance her way. Noticing an in, Bella spoke hurriedly.

"If the only way for me to get the information is to either be family or be pack…" Bella's eyes hardened in determination.

"Let me join your pack."

Absolute silence. Then in a flurry of indignation and rage, the other pack members roared their disapproval. Their howls of fury echoed throughout the area, Bella wincing at the intensity of it. Sam jerked his head up, expression forbidding.

"_**Silence!**_" He cried, cutting off their tantrum. The wolves quieted immediately, bowing under the authority of the Alpha. Their ears pinned back to their heads, legs bowed to the earth in submission. Sam gazed at them for another moment before facing Bella once again. The werewolf met his gaze confidently.

"What foolishness do you speak now?" He asked evenly. His face remained stony, unreadable. Bella kept her face free of emotion, smoothing her features.

"You heard me. I want to join your pack."

"Why?" Sam interjected, crossing his arms.

"If it's the only way to get the information I want, then I'll do it." She stated simply. "Because I'm sure as hell not becoming family. No offense or anything."

Sam ignored her jibe, dark irises shining with an undeterminable emotion.

"And what makes you think we want the likes of you." He smiled wryly. "We are more likely to kill you than accept you. Even if your motion to join us was completely sincere, I wouldn't consider it. Too much has happened between us, leech lover."

"That may be so, but things can change can't they?" Bella asked rhetorically. Sam gave her a short, sardonic laugh.

"Please, I can smell that irritating midget vampire all over you. And not in a friendly way either. So quit the charades; I know for a fact that you would never betray her."

"That's not what I'm suggesting. I'm merely saying we could come to a…compromise." Bella stared at him intensely. "You let me get what I want and I'll help you should your lands come into danger. Deal?"

The Quileute boy scoffed.

"You insult my intelligence Swan." Sam shook his head, features drawn tight with disgust. "Do you honestly expect me to agree? How could I, when I trust your word as much as your Cullen whore."

"Watch what you say Wolfman reject." Bella hissed out. "Unless you like it when your head is decapitated from your body."

"Then you shouldn't make outrageous propositions." Sam spat, arms crossed once again. "No one joins the pack without _my _permission. The Alpha's permission. Besides you're not even a wolf."

"Don't make an ass out of yourself by assuming. And if I can't join because I need permission…" Bella sneered, the last word mocking and sarcastic. She raised her hands out in front of her, fists clenched in a classic brawler's position. Her eyes hardened, fierce determination burning within.

"Then let's dual it out. Winner becomes the new Alpha."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, features taking on a stupefied expression. It was the first time she had seen the Indian so taken back. The other Quileutes were stunned as well, furry bodies tense and disbelieving. Then the tall boy recovered, fierce scowl on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He groused, taking a step back involuntarily. "You wouldn't last a second if I-"

"If you what? Lose like you did last time." Bella smirked. "Sounds to me like you're scared of getting your ass kicked."

"Scared?" Sam growled loudly, form shaking in fury. "I would never be scared of you!"

"Then prove it." Bella smiled darkly, straightening her posture. She took a step forward in challenge. "Fight me and prove that you're better than me. If you win I'll never step foot in La Push again. If I win I become the new Alpha of your pack and get access to whatever I want. Is that clear?"

Sam's brow furrowed in thought, pondering in silence. He glared at her, obsidian eyes reflecting both disgust and hesitancy. The werewolf waited patiently for his answer, meeting his gaze with unbridled bravery. The Native boy frowned, before nodding his head slowly.

"Very well. I accept your terms." Sam spoke, ignoring the cries of anger that emanated from behind him. With a wave of his hand he silenced them, continuing without pause. "How do you wish to go about this?"

Seeing that she had his attention, Bella relaxed her stance. With a wave of her hand she gestured to the cliff's edge behind her.

"The first one to push the other off this cliff is the winner." She stated. "And no half ass job, either. One of us must hit the water for the other to win."

"I see…" He pursed his lips. "But let me state my own rules as well. This must be a clean fight in which we can only use the powers that we were born with. No other…gifts are allowed."

"Fine." Bella smirked at the thinly veiled implication. "Of course that also means that only you and me can participate in this fight." She sent a quick look to the other Quileutes. " No other outside parties may get involved.

Suddenly Bella took off her jacket, flinging the article several meters away. She closed her eyes, tensing her muscles. Taking a deep breath, she rested her fists by her side. Then in a spark of light and heat, she ignited flickering flames of orange all around her hands. Quickly she crouched, throwing her palms straight onto the earth below. Almost instantly a ring of fire surrounded her and Sam, leaving a pair of yelping wolves on the outside. Cringing, Sam shielded his face in response to the intense light and heat that surrounded them. Soon the fiery wall grew higher and higher, till it was even with the forest trees. The chaotic circle of fire jumped and flickered, the only opening at the ledge. Bella stood in silence, vicious flames still encasing her arms. She could hear the wolves cries of rage, furious howls accompanying the roar of flame. The werewolf watched Sam lower his hands slowly, a look of horror on his face.

"Wh-what are you?" He whispered in terror.

Bella didn't answer, unnerving gaze still pinned to his frightened form. With a twist of her arms she extinguished the fire on her body. She walked towards him slowly, coming to a stop just a few yards away. Sam swallowed hard, taking a nervous step back out of reflex. Sweat started to pour down his face, the heat too intense for him to handle. Bella remained nonplussed, not even the slightest bit of moisture on her brow.

"You do realize I can kill you easily. I could let my flames consume you and your pack with only so much as a flick of my wrist." She demonstrated the gesture, smirking in amusement as he flinched back. "But I won't…because I promised you a 'clean' fight. So come Sam…attack me."

He stared at her, fear and uncertainty decorating his features. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Extreme anger twisted his features into a mask of rage. His body shook, muscles trembling with restrained power. Bella watched him in anticipation, stepping forward challengingly. Seeing this, Sam's control snapped. With a tremendous roar he jumped towards her, phasing in mid air. Tensing her body, Bella ran forward, hands outstretched. Heavily his furry form clashed into hers, jaws snapping crazily at her face. She held him at bay by his massive shoulders, arms straining.

With a pant she drew his skull into a headlock, clutching the wolf close to her. The mad beast thrashed against her, trying to get her off of him. Bella only strengthened her hold, teeth clenched. Then in a burst of energy, she tossed him to the ground, watching as his body unearthed the topsoil. She backed away, slightly breathing hard from the effort. Sam shook once before standing up on shaky legs. He gave her a vicious snarl, eyes narrowed. They locked eyes, adrenaline running through their systems. Slowly they began to circle each other, both watching their adversary.

Howling abruptly Sam rushed her once again, jaws snapping. Bella growled lowly in her chest before crouching low to the ground. Just as their bodies were about to crash into each other, Bella stepped to the side. Twisting her body she grabbed the fur on his back, pulling harshly. Using all her strength she redirected his momentum, straight into the Cyprus behind her. Unable to stop, the Quileute crashed into the tree, bark snapping under the pressure. He yelped, collapsing to the ground abruptly. Breathing harder now, Bella just gave a short laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella panted out, smiling. "This is all you can do? I thought you were pathetic but…man!" She chuckled sadistically. "You think you could at least get one shot in."

An enraged growl was her only answer, the noise building by the second. Black eyes were riveted on her, never straying. The wolf stood up on trembling legs, almost falling down a couple times. She had to give him points for persistency; the shape shifter sure had that. Soon Sam started to stride towards her once again, only a slight limp in his step. Bella's eyes narrowed, smile falling off her lips. She gazed at him stoically, letting him bridge the gap unimpeded.

Tired of the game, Bella ran at him quickly. Before he had the time to even snarl at her, she plunged a fist into his side. The sound of cracking bones filled the air, an anguished howl immediately spouting from Sam's throat. Bella jumped backwards as he blindly snapped at her face, spittle spewing from his maw. Swiftly she socked him in the snout, throwing his head violently to the side. He stumbled, paws tripping over each other. Not letting him recover, she elbowed him quickly in the neck, causing a strangled cry to be wrung from his lips. It was enough to send him to his haunches instantly, body swaying. Just as he was falling to the dirt she brought her knee up, hitting him straight in the jaw, dislocating the bone. The Quileute's head snapped back, body lunging sharply upwards before collapsing back to the earth. The wolf hit the ground hard, a loud thud sounding from the collision.

Bella straightened from her stance, watching the shape shifter shudder before going still. Unrepentant she walked towards him, the bottoms of her feet entering his field of vision. Amazingly Sam was still conscious, eyes glassy but comprehending. The pyrokinetic noticed this, brow raising. After a moment she backed away a few feet, turning her head. She stared all around her, the ring of flame still burning fiercely.

"Did you know that the werewolf was once considered the Devil's hound?" Bella spoke softly, thoughtfully. "I didn't…at least until I changed. After that I found out all sorts of information." She smiled grimly. "Apparently the werewolf is a symbol of terror and all consuming evil. Born of flame and darkness, the hell hound roams the Earth, devouring the innocent and killing all who stand in its way." She turned her gaze back to him. "My kind is an wicked breed, Uley. So tell me…why do you wish to be like us?"

Sam remained silent, watching her with dark eyes. Pain and terror lay in his gaze, a slight trickle of blood leaking from his nose. Bella sighed and walked back to him, frowning slightly. Her irises seemed to glow, something strange and foreign in her gaze.

"You claim to be protectors. You claim to be guardians. Yet you wear the skin of monsters. It's interesting if nothing else." She pursed her lips, jaw clenching. "It makes me…sick. Unsettled and angry, in fact. To see you masquerade as something you're not, as something that is a thousand times more than you could even _hope_ to be…" She trailed off, lips curling over lengthened canines. "No…I don't believe I can let this go unpunished. But I'll leave you alive for now, only because I need something of you."

Weakly Sam lifted his head. His body shook with the effort, blood now freely flowing from his mouth and nose. Bella cocked her head, eyes narrowing. Her mouth twitched up into a feral grin.

"Now let me show you what a true Devil's hound looks like."

Bella let out a primal roar, nails and teeth lengthening to monstrous proportions. Her body contorted and twisted, mass increasing to accommodate her massive form. Midnight fur spread over her body, large paws replaced hands and feet. A mere moment later, a great wolf stood in Bella's place, fangs bared menacingly. Sam's eyes widened, shock and fear the prime emotion within his onyx irises. The beast in front of him was easily twice his size, undoubtedly able to rip him to pieces in seconds. Bella growled low in her chest, hackles raising. She crept closer to him, hulking form towering over the smaller wolf.

Lowering her head, she closed her jaws around his throat. Easily she lifted him in the air, Sam's body shaking with terror. With him in her mouth she pawed slowly to the cliff's edge, tail swishing behind her casually. When she reached her destination, Bella dangled him over the lip, watching sadistically as the panic increased in his eyes. Mentally, she lowered the fire wall in back of her, letting the other Quileute's see imminent defeat of their Alpha. As soon as they started howling with rage and confusion, she dropped him unceremoniously off the precipice. His body tumbled dramatically down, somersaulting and spinning in the air like a falling twig. When he finally hit the water, a sickening slap sounded from his heavy body hitting the turbulent waves. Bella gave a howl of triumph, the noise mixing with the pack's cries of distress.

Hearing the rush of paws close in on her, Bella whipped around, snarling viciously. They stopped abruptly, bodies shaking with both fear and anger. The two wolves stared at her, black eyes filled with abject horror. Bella gave a wolfish sneer, tensing her muscles for another fight. Seeing this, the other wolves backed away, ears pinned to the back of their heads. They lowered their bodies to the ground, wisely submitting to their superior. The werewolf stared at them for another moment, before walking to the side. She picked up her jacket in her mouth before beginning her descent down the rocky bluff, using her agility to jump from ledge to ledge. She could hear the other Quileutes follow her, descending with clumsy steps. Bella gave them no other notice, eventually stopping at a sandy stretch of land just underneath the cliff face.

She waited for a moment, watching diligently as a small figure started to approach. It was a few seconds later that a human Sam washed ashore, body bleeding and broken. He coughed up the salty water from his lungs, breathing harshly. The other wolves whined, bodies shifting nervously in the sand. Bella's ears twitched at the noise, eyes narrowing. She let him recover as she phased back, paying no heed to her nudity. Bella put on her jacket slowly, shaking the sand out from her sleeves.

"Do you surrender?" She said lowly. "Or do I have to beat you again to make my point?"

Sam lifted his battered head, nodding slowly. A defeated air hung around him, matching his conquered state. Bella watched him for another moment before nodding as well. She turned around to face the other Quileutes, pinning her intense gaze upon them.

"Change back." She ordered. "Then help him up and follow me. Is that understood?"

They gave her an uncertain look before bowing their furry heads. Quickly they changed back into their human skins, Paul and Jared appearing respectively. They rushed to help their beaten ex-Alpha, each helping the broken man to stand up. Sam endured the pain valiantly, gritting his teeth to smother the groans of agony. Bella waited patiently for them to follow, beginning her trek up the beach when they had him fully supported. They walked in silence, the werewolf leading them into the cover of the forest. As soon as they were well into the trees, Bella stopped. She turned around, watching as they trailed after her slowly. Sam limped along, an arm slung around both Paul and Jared's shoulders. His head was bowed, damp hair dripping slightly in his face. She observed the scene with quiet interest before speaking.

"How long until he heals?"

The one she assumed was Paul glanced up before turning his head to look at Sam.

"It depends…cuts and lacerations usually take a few minutes or two, but bones could take hours…sometimes even days."

"I see…" Bella cocked her head in thought. "Then let's head back to the reservation. We can get him healed up there and I can get the information I need." She turned her head to Jared. "I want you to lead us back. Paul, I want you to stay and help Sam, got it?"

They nodded in unison, accepting the shift of power without complaint. Jared immediately headed to the front, leading them deeper into the forest. Bella followed after him, giving a brief glance to Paul to make sure he followed. They traveled in silence, only Sam's slight grunts of pain and the noises wildlife accompanying them. The werewolf took this time to think over her new position and what exactly it would mean for the Quileutes. She knew she couldn't truly be their leader, there was too much bad blood for that to go without complaint. There was also the complication of her mate being a Cullen, something that would surely cause problems no matter what. Bella sighed, running a hand through her windswept hair.

_I guess we're going to have to come to some arrangement,_ the werewolf thought, _I sure as hell can't be alpha to a pack I don't even like._ Another groan of pain interrupted her ponderings, causing her to look back at the slowly healing man. Furrowing her brow, Bella shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

_The question is_… _what_ _type of arrangement would both of us agree on?_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice sat in class, idly drawing on her paper. She was barely paying attention to what was going around her, the teacher's droning voice boring her immensely. Normally she would have her Bella to talk to in Biology, unfortunately today wasn't part of the norm. Alice sighed, leaning her head on one arm. Her lover had said that she had business to figure out, and that Alice wasn't allowed to tag along. The little vampire protested of course, but Bella was not to be dissuaded.

"I need to go to La Push." Her mate had finally admitted. "Do you really want to start a war by coming?"

So here Alice was, bored to tears and missing her werewolf dearly. The pixie pouted, her drawing hand moving in absent circles across the page. A sudden cough disturbed her thoughts, causing her to look up in irritation. To her immediate surprise the face of her bronze-haired brother gazed back at her. Alice pursed her lips, turning her head away. She was still mad at him for his words the other day, infuriated in fact. She heard Edward sigh, sitting down beside her. Tensing, Alice shot a nervous glance over her shoulder, looking for Jasper. The blonde vampire was watching them with clasped hands, a serene look on his face. The small girl winced, forcing her eyes to the front of the room. When Jasper got that look on his face, she knew something bad was going to happen. Diligently ignoring the boy beside her, she went back to her drawing, penciling in Bella's features on the rough sketch she made of the wolf. She heard Edward give a huff of exasperation.

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime." He whispered softly. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She muttered, scooting her chair away from him.

"If I say sorry, will it help?"

Alice shot him a dirty look, clenching her pencil tightly.

"No." She said bluntly. With that she focused back onto the paper, adding in details to Bella's hair.

"Is it at least a start?"

Alice snapped the pencil in half. She turned her gaze back to him, a menacing look on her face.

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" She asked flatly. Her brother shook his head, golden eyes peering into hers.

"Not likely." He replied simply. Alice frowned, looking at him in annoyance. Then she sat back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"You could start by telling me why." She suggested, crossing her arms. Edward winced, bowing his head slightly. Then he lifted his gaze, eyes darting momentarily to Jasper in reassurance.

"It's…complicated." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose it has mostly to do with how unpredictable she is. I couldn't read her mind, your visions were rendered useless, and Jasper couldn't even get a sliver of motion out of her. Suffice to say…she scared me." Her brother stared at her sadly. "I was fine with you being just friends with her, as long as she didn't compromise our life here. But then you started to fall in love with her and…I reacted irrationally. I was certain that she was some sort of cretin just waiting to ruin us through you. I know that doesn't excuse my actions, but…I hope you can begin to forgive me by knowing this." He paused, waiting for her reaction. Alice stared at him evenly, her face a mask of stone. Her topaz eyes glared heavily into his, inspecting his visage for any hint of insincerity. When she saw that he was being genuine, she relaxed in her seat.

"I don't think I can forgive you just yet." She whispered. "You hurt me greatly when you said those things."

"I understand." Edward nodded his head, expression sad. "But…is it a start?"

Alice remained still, turning her gaze to the front of the room. She plucked another pencil out of her drawing case, returning her attention back to drawing. Edward bowed his head, clasping his hands on top of his desk. Politely, he stayed out of her mind, not wishing to ruin what chance he had at forgiveness. A moment of silence passed, neither sibling acknowledging the other. Then the little vampire opened her mouth, still sketching on her paper.

"It's a start."

Edward gave her a small grin, golden eyes lighting with relief. He nodded shortly before standing up again. Alice watched as he quickly darted to his seat, letting no human catch the movement. She bit her lip, wondering if it was truly alright to forgive him. She really was hurt by what he said, even more so by what he was saying about Bella. Alice could understand by some extent why he acted the way he did, but understanding and accepting were two different things. And while it was true that she couldn't be mad at him forever, she still wanted to be for the time being. Alice leaned her chin on top of her clasped fingers, ceasing her doodling for now. She exhaled slowly, watching with detached interest as Mr. Banner wrote some notes on the board. Her eyes closed, wishing once again that she was with her beloved wolf. Everything was so much less complicated with her around.

Abruptly Alice froze, a sudden feeling of unease permeating through her body. She wrinkled her brow, tensing her body anxiously. Then she gasped as a familiar feeling hit her, one that she had been bereft of for weeks now. A vision prodded at the back of her mind, requesting fiercely that it be seen. She swallowed, excitement taking over despite herself. She opened her eyes again, staring straight ahead. Drawing in a deep breath, she let the vision overtake her. Immediately chaotic flames entered her field of vision, dancing around in a hellish dance of danger and terror. All around her the fire raged and cut a path of ferocious might, taking the shape of a ring. Alice shifted her attention back to the flaming wall, suddenly seeing a break in the fire. Her body went cold at what she saw. There in the middle of the blaze was Bella Swan, arms out in front of her defensively. The werewolf was fighting a dark blur, the opponent's shape a huge dark spot in her vision. She watched in horror as the blur lunged towards her lover, Bella putting her hands up in what seemed to be panic.

Then the vision ended, just as soon as it appeared. Alice shook in her seat, frightened and horrified. Unthinkingly, she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the classroom, paying no heed to the voices calling after her. She could hear both Jasper and Edward leave as well, following her in determination. Soon they caught up with their sister, her brothers each seizing her by the arm.

"Alice what's wrong? You're emotions are all over the place." Jasper said worriedly. Alice struggled in their grip, trying desperately to get away.

"Let me go! Bella she's…she's in trouble!"

"Alice you had a vision didn't you?" Edward said urgently. "Show me. What did you see?"

"I don't have time for this!" She cried out. "I'll show you later, but after we get Bella to safety!"

Her two brothers looked at each other, communicating to each other silently. Then they nodded and turned back to her.

"Very well, but where are we headed?"

Alice clenched her jaw, eyes hardening. She hissed the words out harshly, her voice a low growl of anger.

"The one place we aren't allowed to go…La Push."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Emily Young was not a person to be easily worried. She was after all the fiancé of a supernatural shape shifter, and the leader of them at that. As such, she enjoyed a certain amount of security, knowing that her lover would protect both himself and her if need be. Yet on this specific day, she found herself worrying, the feeling clawing at her guts from the inside. The scarred beauty glanced out the window, brown eyes inspecting the forest line. She held a small cup of tea in her hand, sitting in a faded hammock that Sam had mounted.

"Hey Em, you okay?"

The young woman blinked in surprise before turning to the person across from her. Her cousin, Leah Clearwater, looked at her in curiosity. Emily bit her lip, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine." She responded softly. "I just have some things on my mind."

Leah raised a dark brow, smiling roguishly.

"Do these things have anything to do with Sam?" She tossed Emily a pointed look. The other girl blushed before looking away shyly.

"Well yes but-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Leah interrupted her cousin, slapping her knee in victory. "You lovebirds can't stay apart for too long can you?"

"Such is the joy of falling in love, Leah." Emily smiled, humoring the taller girl.

"Love huh?" Leah shrugged sitting back in her wooden chair. "Not something I would know about, but whatever."

"You'll find that special someone I'm sure of it." Her cousin reassured. "Maybe you'll meet someone and fall in love and not even know it. It was like that for me and Sam."

"Yeah but you guys are freaks." Leah stated bluntly. "I mean c'mon! Who the hell finds their soul mate at first sight?" She shook her head. "I don't think it's going to work like that for me."

"Maybe someone you already know then?" Emily asked gently. "I know that neither Jared or Jacob Black has found anyone yet."

"Jared?" Leah stared at her incredulously. "I would rather toss myself into my dad's wood chipper. And as for Jacob, he's a nice guy and all but…" She trailed off, a vague look of disgust on her face. "I can't imagine being with him. In fact I can't really imagine being with any of the guys on the Res."

"The time will come, Leah. You just have to be patient."

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly looking for anyone right now anyway." She sighed, crossing her arms. "So by the way, when's the wedding going to be?"

"We're…not sure yet." Emily tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. She took a slow sip of her tea. "We were thinking sometime this fall, right before the winter comes."

"Really? I thought you guys would want to tie the knot sooner than that."

Emily sighed, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Sam is the one who decided, honestly. But I see where he's coming from. He's planning ahead if I should get pregnant."

"That's…interesting." Leah cringed, not wanting to talk about her cousin getting pregnant. There are some things no family member, no matter how close, wants to hear about. "So what, the deal is get pregnant in the winter and pop one out in the summer?"

"That's a…crude way of putting it, but yes." Emily smiled. "We want our child to be born when the sun in shining, not when the cold has a chance to creep in. Sam says it's a bad omen for a child to be born when things are dying."

"Is Sam putting that mystic crap in your head again?" Leah sighed, shaking her head. "I swear if he didn't make you so happy I'd slug him a few times."

"He just has a penchant for being superstitious, that's all."

Leah rolled her eyes.

"There's a difference between superstitious and crazy, Em. Ask old man Black, he seems to know it."

"Leah!" Emily admonished her cousin. "It's not polite to make fun of your elders. Besides, you know that they mean well enough."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Leah said, waving her off. Suddenly the girl stood up and stretched, running a hand through her long hair. "It's getting kind of late though, so I should probably head back. Don't want to worry Mom and Pops again."

"You sure you can't stay for dinner? I could call Aunt Sue and see if it's all right?"

"Naw it's fine." Leah grinned, winking mischievously at her cousin. "You and Voodoo man probably want to start practicing your baby making early, right?"

"Leah!" Emily blushed prettily, red traveling all the way down her neckline. Her cousin chuckled, walking down the porch slowly. With a wave over her shoulder, Leah departed, leaving Emily to stare after her. The scarred girl shook her head, leaning back into the hammock. She took another sip of her tea, exasperation clear on her features. With a soft sigh Emily went back to watching the tree line, gaze intent. The conversation with her cousin had lessened her worry, but only just slightly. Sam had never extended patrol time past sunset before, usually coming home just as the sky started to redden. Emily bit her lip, shifting anxiously. Just as she was about go call Billy, she saw movement in the trees. Her body froze for a moment, only to relax as she recognized Jared's form. She sent a soft smile his way, eyes looking to his in question. Her smile faded as the young man avoided her gaze, dark eyes pinned to the ground. She opened her mouth to ask him where Sam was, when another figure entered the area. Her heart jumped to her throat at what she saw.

There, broken and battered, was her fiancé. Large purple bruises decorated his ribs and face. He was limping on one leg, the other dragged along at an awkward angle. One bruised arm was slung tight around Paul's neck; the other hung at his side uselessly, not moving except for the slight tremble in his fingers. Emily choked back a sob, noticing the dried blood matting his hair and the fresh streams of red trickling out of his nose. Unhesitating, the distraught woman rushed to his side, cupping his face in her shaking hands. Sam flinched back at the contact before relaxing as he saw who it was. Noticing this, Emily pulled her hands away, clutching them to her chest.

"Oh, Sam…who did this to you?" She whispered. She turned her gaze back to Paul. "What happened out there? What did this?"

"Me."

Emily whipped around, facing the owner of the husky voice. A fierce looking young woman walked out of the trees, naked save for a leather jacket draped around her torso. She was tall, standing two heads taller than Emily herself, with medium tanned skin. The strange girl was muscular as well, lean sinew flexing as she strode over to them. Wind whipped through long auburn locks, giving the young woman an aura of intrigue and danger. Emily took a step back, heart speeding up as their eyes locked. To her credit, the odd girl didn't flinch back at her scarred face, a stoic expression on her features. Instead, gold and red colored irises flickered over her briefly, before bringing her gaze back up. Emily swallowed uneasily at the intensity in the stare.

"Who…who are you?" Then the stranger's words caught up with her. "Wait, you…you did this?" She cried out. The girl cocked her head to the side, observing her silently. Then she nodded, gaze never wavering from Emily's.

"I did…but in my defense I gave him a choice." The young woman stated casually.

"A choice of what? To be beaten within an inch of his life or-"

"Stop Emily." Sam's voice interrupted, cutting his fiancé off swiftly. The beaten man straightened up, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I made a choice to fight her and I'm paying for it honorably. I was careless and foolish…that is why I'm like this. In all honesty, it is a mercy that I'm alive at all."

Emily relaxed her stance, the fight draining out of her.

"But why Sam? Why did you have to…" She trailed off, expression drained and melancholy. The strange girl gave a slight sigh.

"I challenged him for the right to be Alpha. Suffice to say he took my challenge and was defeated." She walked closer to the older woman, arms crossed. "I am the new Alpha of the Quileute pack."

Emily's eyes widened, brown orbs displaying shock and confusion. She turned back to Sam, sending him a questioning glance.

"Is this true?"

The tall man exhaled, nodding his head.

"Yes…Bella Swan is our new Alpha now." He twisted his neck to face the girl named Bella. Grunting, he lifted his arm from Paul's neck, trying hard to stand on his own. When he was sure in his footing, he stared at her proudly. The other Quileute boys looked at him for another moment before copying his movements, facing their new leader. Bella raised her brow, looking at them warily. Sam ignored this, raising a fist to his chest.

"I surrender and submit to you, and promise to follow wherever you lead." He said gruffly. Immediately, Paul and Jared imitated the speech, fists raised over their hearts. Bella looked taken back for a moment, before nodding her head in consent. Emily watched the spectacle, an unsure look on her face. There was a new shift of power in La Push, and she was uncertain of what to think. But when the female wolf raised her forearm to them in agreement, Emily couldn't help the slight smile that came to her mouth. It was instantly replaced by a worried look as Sam doubled over in pain. Jared was able to reach him before he fell, holding the man up with his arms.

"Hurry, get him inside." Emily said quickly, rushing to open the door for them. With the help of Paul, Jared lugged Sam onto the porch. The scarred young woman bit her lip in worry, watching as they ushered her lover into the house. She stood in the doorway for another moment before she noticed Bella. The new Quileute Alpha shifted uneasily, not sure if she should stay where she was or move. Emily decided for her.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked politely. Bella hesitated, eyeing her with uncertainty. Then she nodded, a stiff set to her shoulders. The werewolf walked up and into the house, inspecting her surroundings with minute interest. It was an ordinary one-story house, the atmosphere homey and warm. Most of the furniture was wooden or made of cloth, modest and unassuming by all means. It made Bella feel slightly awkward as if she was intruding on a family reunion that she wasn't invited to. Still, she walked over and sat on one of the couches, trying hard not to disturb anything. Emily watched her move, biting her lip nervously.

"Um…do you want…clothes?" She gestured to Bella's naked half, an uncomfortable expression on her features. It was one thing to be around naked people she knew, but an entirely different thing with complete strangers. Bella swallowed, clutching her legs together self-consciously.

"Yeah, that would, uh, be great." She cleared throat. "Please."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the older woman rushed off into another room. Bella sighed in both relief and frustration, settling back into the couch. She had never planned for this to happen. She hadn't planned for any of this in fact. The werewolf was fully prepared to get her information and go, but now she couldn't just leave it at that. Not when a whole pack of shape shifters was under whole control. It would also be kind of bitchy to just give up that position when she just tossed their leader like a rag doll just to get it. Bella mentally groaned, putting her head into her hands.

_I am seriously, totally, and undeniably, fucked._

* * *

A/N: Bet no one saw that coming, huh? ;) What with a pyrokinetic werewolf dishing out major ass-kicking, a freaked out Alice that has her visions back _and_ is coming to La Push, an oblivious Leah that isn't a wolf yet, and a trashed Sam and friends forced into submission. But the fun doesn't stop there folks, not by a long shot. Next chapter, the true plot is revealed...if you can figure it out. ;P

**Chapter Preview:**

_"Mariana?" She asked incredulously. "You're the woman I was sent to find?"_

_The woman suddenly laughed, throwing her head back in hilarity._

_"Find…me?" She said between chuckles. "Oh child, no one finds me. I find them." Mariana walked closer to the werewolf, only the barest hint of sound issuing from her footsteps. "And found you I have…Bella Swan."_


	12. Secrets

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

A/N: Yo just for you to know this chapter had been edited. Thanks to a certain reviewer (coughHikarucough) the atrocious typo that was here is now gone! Its kinda strange actually, on my backup file the typo wasn't even there :/ weird. Eh it's gone now anyways. Now Secrets can be read the way it was meant to be read. Enjoy~

Disclaimer : Dooooooonnnnnn'''''''''ttttttttt . Yeah, I'm bored. :P

Warnings - language...forgot what else...well whatever it just kinda gets worse from here on anyways. You'll see...

* * *

Ch. 12 - Secrets

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best to look confident. She smoothed over her features to look nonchalant, only the barest hint of trepidation in her eyes. On the inside, her emotions were chaotic and all over the place. Who wouldn't be disturbed if you were metaphorically tossed in the lion's den. Or the wolf's den in this case. _Stop acting like a pussy,_ she scolded herself, _you can do this. You lead them not the other way around. _Grounding herself, Bella inspected her surroundings. The woman, Emily, watched her warily while Paul stared at the ground, scuffing his toes on the wooden floor. Jared was in the other room with Sam, helping to set his bones so that they would heal correctly. The silence was a tad awkward, neither party knowing what to say in this situation. Emily especially looked unnerved, fiddling with the end of her skirt. Every once in a while the older woman would stare at her with unease, looking away when Bella turned in her direction. The werewolf wasn't particularly bothered by her actions; Emily had every right to be angry with her. She did practically maul her fiancé, something that was sure to be looked down upon in proper society. Clearing her throat, Bella straightened in her seat.

"So…how much longer do you think?" She directed the question at Paul, hoping her voice didn't belay the awkwardness she felt. The native young man glanced at her, tensing.

"Jared should be just about done." He muttered. "The rest could be within twenty minutes to an hour. It all depends on whether his body heals properly."

"Oh." Bella licked her lips, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. "I see." She turned her head, locking gazes with Emily. The older woman jumped slightly, a look of fear crossing her face. Bella frowned.

"So, uh…have you and Sam been engaged long?" She asked, straining for polite conversation. Her words seemed to upset the scarred woman even more, the fear in her face increasing. Bella could hear her heart pounding frantically in her chest.

"How did you know that?" Emily whispered, visually upset. Bella blinked, off put by the obvious terror in her gaze. The werewolf held her hands up in a defensively.

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean to upset you or anything! I just noticed that you had a ring on your hand, that's all. And considering how you're scent reeks of Sam…it's kind of obvious."

Emily relaxed at her words, heart slowing to a steady rhythm. She bit her lip, fidgeting with her hands.

"Um…a little less than a year." She responded slowly. Her tone had a nervous inflection. "We met after I moved down here when my parents died. I'm his…" She paused, darting her eyes to Paul in question. The boy shrugged, giving Bella a quick glance. Bella, catching on to what was happening, eyed her thoughtfully.

"Imprint?" She suggested curiously. The older woman hesitated before nodding her head. Bella cocked her head, a strange gleam in her eye.

"Guess that's another thing you mutts have in common with me." She stated under her breath. Paul's head jerked up, dark eyes flashing.

"We're not mutts!" He stated fiercely. "Just cause you're some type of mutant bastard wolf doesn't mean that we're-"

"What? Inferior?" Bella interrupted coldly. "Newsflash, you are. And whether you like it or not I'm the new Alpha around here. So get used to it, or else I'm going to teach you the same lesson I taught Sammy boy."

Both Paul and Emily flinched at that, the latter cringing back in her seat. Paul clenched his teeth together, but held his tongue wisely. He had seen how powerful she was, and despite his big words, didn't want to be the next one that faced her wrath. There was a new law to the land, and that was that Bella Swan was not to be messed with. Seeing their reactions, Bella sighed heavily. She ran a hand through her wild locks.

"Listen. I'm not here to pick a fight, ok? And to my credit, I never wanted to fight anyone." She turned her attention to Emily. "The truth is that I just came to get my dreams deciphered, nothing more nothing less. It was these shit for brains, no offense, that got their panties all in a wad. I didn't want to fight your fiancé, but I didn't see any other choice at the time. So for what it's worth…I'm sorry."

Emily stared at her, brown eyes peering into Bella's gold red gaze. She bit her lip, some of the tension in her body drifting away. Paul, though a little irked at her insults, relaxed slightly as well. They all stared at each other in silence after that, each person realizing a truce when they saw it. They might never fully get along, but for the sake of peace they would try. Suddenly Bella perked her head up, eyes narrowed in on the doorway. Paul looked up as well, turning his body to the room in which Sam laid. The door opened, Sam limping through with Jared in tow. The tall man had a determined expression on his face, not giving away even the slightest hint of pain. Bandages wrapped around his torso like a shirt, hiding the damaged tissue from eyesight. Bella watched him warily as he walked over to her. She stood up from her seated position in a slow motion, trying to judge his intentions. He stopped right in front of her, meeting her gaze evenly.

"You said you wanted someone to decipher your dreams." Sam stated, voice emotionless. "There is someone on the reservation who dabbles in such things. Her name is Mariana, and she is a respected elder among the Quileute. She lives on the outskirts of the reservation; to the south. You should find her somewhere near a large river. That's all I can tell you."

"And you're sure she can help me?" Bella asked intently.

"Perhaps. Mariana is…a strange individual." Sam said softly. "Although she is an elder and respected as such, her presence makes people wary. It is said that she practices long forgotten magic, but no one has proved this for certain. I've personally only met her once. She doesn't really consort with people you see. She much prefers to be with herself and nature than her own tribe."

"So there's a chance she'll send me away?" Bella crossed her arms, frowning. Sam shrugged.

"You never know with Mariana. She is unpredictable and cryptic from what I've heard. But she's your best bet if you want something like this done."

Bella sighed, scratching the back of her head in frustration. She was hoping for a more definite answer, after all she went through just to get it, but if that was all there was then she would just have to deal. She schooled her features, making her expression grave.

"I'll go see her then." Bella stated finally. "I didn't come all this way just to turn back now."

"I should hope so. I would be severely disappointed to lose my pack to a quitter." Sam grunted out, crossing his arms. He frowned, looking at her with the utmost seriousness. "Speaking of the pack…what is to become of us? I doubt you'll let us go about our business without at least some changes."

Bella winced, not wanting to talk about this particular subject.

"Er…I don't suppose I can just tell you to stop hating the Cullens, can I?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." Sam said wryly. "Even if you are the Alpha, you can not change our emotions for us. The bond is a physical one, not emotional."

"Shit." Bella exhaled, shoulders slumping. "Well that blows my plans."

"You're kidding." The shape shifter stared at her incredulously. "That was your grand idea for us? You're not one to think things through are you?"

"Hey! I never claimed to be particularly brilliant, ok? Sure I'm a raging powerhouse, but it doesn't mean I'm a genius." Bella scowled heavily, glaring at the native boy. Sam stared back at her, straightening up slightly. They gazed at each other menacingly, a silent battle of wills taking place. Emily watched them anxiously, eyes darting between them periodically. Jared and Paul moved closer to Sam, standing to his side just in case. Bella caught the movement, knowing that one false move could start another fight. She relaxed at the thought, not wishing to fuel the bad blood between them.

"Fine how about this." She stated seriously. "Since I'm sure as hell not staying in La Push, there needs to be an Alpha while I'm gone. Sam can take that position. But while I'm here, I want to be treated as your leader. I earned that right and demand to be treated as such. Which means if I want help with something, you better jump to get it. Is that understood?"

"Fair enough." Sam stated evenly. "But don't expect us to be lenient on the Cullens. Just because they're you're friends doesn't mean they're going to be ours. The treaty will still be upheld…no matter what you say."

"That's fine. But on one condition." Bella held up her index finger for emphasis. "You make an exception for Alice Cullen."

The shape shifters all collectively hissed in outrage. Their dark eyes burned into hers angrily. Bella gave a short growl of her own, cutting off their protests quickly. Sam pursed his lips, fists clenched to his side.

"Explain." He barked out.

"I was going to." Bella snarled out. "As I was saying, I'll let this stupid treaty continue as long as Alice Cullen is allowed to cross over. As you have no doubt noticed, she is my chosen mate, and I want her to be treated with respect."

"Chosen mate?" Sam cringed in disgust. "You can't possibly mean…"

"Yes, that's right. She's my imprint."

"You imprinted on a bloodsucker?" Jared spat in revulsion.

"Did I stutter?" Bella growled, eyes flashing. "Remember your place Jared, and know that as long as I'm Alpha no one will disrespect my Alice. That goes for all of you." She roved her eyes around, meeting their gazes evenly. Seeing begrudging acceptance on all their faces, Bella made her way towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, Sam intercepted her abruptly. The werewolf raised her eyebrow at the shape shifter. Sam ignored the look, opening his mouth to speak.

"The help goes both ways." He said. "If we need assistance then you must help us as well. The Alpha has a duty to the pack in protecting it; if I am to accept you as my superior then I want you to treat the role seriously. No half-ass job."

Bella studied him for a moment, seeing the determination in his eyes. A deeply rooted sense of protection lay there as well, causing another twinge of respect to go out to him. Although almost entirely helpless he still wanted to make sure his loved ones were safe. It was a virtue that Bella understood well and admired in the tall man, His personality may be shit, but he was a good man overall. With that thought, the werewolf nodded her head, accepting his terms. Sam moved out of her way carefully, letting Bella exit the modest home. Suddenly she stopped, an errant thought occurring to her. She whipped her head around, placing her gaze on Emily.

"Um, is it okay if I keep these?" She said sheepishly, pointing to the jeans she borrowed. The older woman looked taken aback for a moment before nodding slowly. Bella gave her a tentative smile in return, before hardening her features once again. Quickly she ran out of the house, heading south of the reservation. She dared not phase, not wanting to have to look for new clothing. Heated resolve burning in her eyes, the werewolf dashed hastily through the forest, maneuvering easily through the tall trees. _Watch out Mariana, here I come._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice stared at the treaty line, fists clenched at her side. Jasper and Edward stood behind her, watching their sister diligently. The smaller vampire was ever aware of their scrutiny, making her decision harder to make. Emotions conflicted inside her, throwing her mind into a constant state of hesitancy. She wanted so badly to help her mate, to save her from the horror that was her vision. But had the event already come to pass? Or was it happening now, just waiting for her intervention? Swallowing down her fear, Alice faced he brothers. They met her gaze curiously, Edward frowning when he saw what was in her mind. Noticing the gesture, Alice nodded towards him, sending a silent signal of agreement. The bronze-haired boy clenched his jaw, shaking his head stiffly.

"No. We aren't going to leave you here." He stated fiercely. "So don't you dare ask us to!"

"I'm not asking you Edward, I'm telling you." Alice said softly. "There is no need for all of us to break the treaty."

"At the sake of you dying?" Edward cringed, bowing his head. Catching on, Jasper took a step towards her in defiance.

"My mate is right, Alice. It would be suicide to go in there alone."

"And it would mean all out war if you two followed me." Alice told them calmly. "I might be able to use my visions and relation to Bella as an excuse, but you can't. If we suddenly show up, especially if my vision hasn't occurred yet, it would be an utter disaster."

"And what makes you think they won't declare war if only one of us crosses?" Edward said logically. "They could still say we broke the treaty and attack us anyways."

"If that should happen, then I'll take full responsibility." Alice turned around, back facing her brothers. Her words were final and stern, barring no arguments. "Bella is my mate, and I need to protect her. They should understand that basic fact. If they can't, I'll deal with it myself." With that statement she slowly walked across the invisible border, steps confident and sure. "You once said that I'll ruin our family because of my selfishness. Whether I'm proving you right by doing this, I don't care. Bella needs me…and I need her."

Edward and Jasper stared at her moving figure, her words hitting them with surprising weight. Jasper was the first to recover, a sigh spilling out of his mouth sadly. He could feel her emotions roiling deep within her; fear, guilt, intense love, and awe-inspiring determination. He was still unhappy about the circumstance, but he understood her need to do this. He turned his head to his silent lover, watching Edward struggle with his own emotions. Suddenly the mind reader tried to follow after Alice, only to be restrained by Jasper's arms.

"No, Alice is right. We would only be making the situation worse by following after her." The blonde whispered gently. Edward swallowed, a brief look of pain settling on his face.

"I know but…" He paused, staring at the spot where his sister once was. "I feel as if I need to make it up to her somehow. Surely you feel it, this burning guilt inside me." Edward lifted his hand, fisting the cotton material over his chest. "And what if things go wrong? What if she or her lover dies and I can never make things right ever again? I don't think I could take it."

"Alice is resourceful and smart." Jasper soothed. "If anyone can do this, it's her. There is also a chance that her vision hasn't happened and she can sneak on and off without any problems. She could use her size to go without notice, in such a case."

"Still…" Edward gazed out into the forest trees, a morose look on his face. "I can't help but worry."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella cautiously walked through the forestry, scanning the area for any hint of human life. She had just passed the river Sam was talking about, and was now walking along it's narrow brook. Narrowing her eyes, the werewolf observed her surroundings, taking in the undisturbed peace that presented itself. Despite the serenity that was all around her, Bella felt uneasy. She looked at the grass, noticing how unnaturally rich and green it looked. She looked up at the sky, eyes widening as she saw how miraculously blue it was, as if it were airbrushed with electric aqua tones. Bella stopped walking, hands forming into fists at her side. She inhaled sharply, taking in the scents around her. The aroma of undisturbed nature greeted her senses; fresh flora, pure water, and a pleasant musk left by the wildlife. It was surreal, perfect in an impossible way. Her eyes flashed to the babbling brook at her feet, the flowing water sparkling as if it were made of moving diamonds.

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath. Bella kneeled to the ground, hand outstretching to touch the water. When her hand made contact with the stream, she gasped at the cool temperature and smooth texture. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, but she ignored them, cupping her hands to taste the liquid. She brought the water to her lips, drinking deep and slow. The taste was absurdly delicious, fresh and untainted in every way. Her eyes closed in bliss, purring deep in her chest. For some reason, she could feel her head getting fuzzy, previous purpose fading away by the second. _What was I doing again…? _Bella's brow furrowed for another moment, but then she shrugged uncaringly. _It can wait, I'm sure._ She bent her hands down, drawing more of the sparkling water into her palms. Just as she was about to take another sip, a sudden voice cut through her peace.

"I see you've found my stream."

Bella whirled around, fangs bared threateningly. She let loose a rumbling snarl, letting her hands form into sharp claws. As her eyes came upon the figure who spoke, she paused. Bella coked her head, frowning as she inspected the curious person. A small old woman stood jut a few feet away, a mysterious smile set on the weathered face. She was dressed in what appeared to be a faded purple frock, curious gold stitching swirling around the neckline. Salt and pepper locks covered the woman's head, a long braid spilling from the back of her neck. Bella glanced up, locking gazes with the stranger. The woman's eyes were a peculiar shade of grey, the iris milky and almost blending with the white. She seemed to be able to see however, staring intensely at the disgruntled wolf.

"I wouldn't drink any more of that, If I were you." Her voice had a raspy quality to it, like wind whistling through a screen door. "You might loose what little sense you have left."

Bella growled again, body hunching low to the ground. Her muscles tensed, as if she was about to pounce. The woman lifted a grey brow at the gesture, mouth quirking in amusement. She took a step forward, movements surprisingly lithe and graceful. The werewolf barked at her in warning, pupils constricting to fine points. Ignoring her, the old woman took something out of a brown bag at her waist. Bella eyed her warily, a wolfish sneer on her face. When the woman was done, she held out a small bell in the palm of her hand. She lifted it and hit the metal side with the tip of her fingernail, causing a sharp ring to sound throughout the forest. Bella stiffened, blinking rapidly. Then she grimaced, clutching her head in pain. After the minor discomfort passed, she shook her head frantically, as if she was just waking from a disturbing dream.

"Wha-"

"You should be glad that I stopped you from taking another sip." The woman said casually. "There were stronger people than you who fell to the siren's call."

"S-siren?" Bella stuttered, taking a step back in confusion. "What are you…?"

"The water is enchanted. I've likened the effect to a siren's song, causing even the strongest of wills to be lost to it's spell. A person who consumes the water will lose their way in a cloud of bliss and uninhibited feelings. It's quite effective I have to say." The old woman's eyes twinkled in the bright sunlight, their milky hue almost glowing. Bella clenched her jaw, feeling that ball of unease settle in her stomach. She cleared her throat, trying to ease her discomfort.

"Who are you?" She asked, muscles still tense. The woman's smile grew wider, the question seeming to amuse her greatly.

"Don't act so put out, child. You were, after all looking for me were you not?"

Bella frowned, puzzling over the words. Then comprehension entered her eyes, causing her to gasp in realization.

"Mariana?" She asked incredulously. "You're the woman I was sent to find?"

The woman suddenly laughed, throwing her head back in hilarity.

"Find…me?" She said between chuckles. "Oh child, no one finds me. _I_ find _them_." Mariana walked closer to the werewolf, only the barest hint of sound issuing from her footsteps. "And found you I have…Bella Swan."

"How do you know my name?" The werewolf asked with narrowed eyes. She stared at the approaching figure in suspicion, not trusting her words. Mariana just kept smiling, not showing any offense to Bella's action's.

"Perhaps it is not the how, but the why." The words were cryptic and lilting, like a riddle mixed in a song. "As to that…well, you'll just have to see for yourself." When she was finished speaking, Mariana turned around. She walked back from the direction she came, leading down the brook's waters. Bella hesitated, not sure whether or not to follow. After a moment she caved, her curiosity burning through her hotly. Quickly she caught up to the old woman, falling in step at her side. Together they walked along the stream, Bella eying Mariana critically. The woman wasn't exactly what she expected, but then again what did she expect? She frowned, brow furrowing in thought. Someone more impressive she supposed. Bella sighed, looking around herself once again. The scenery was still lush and glittering, like in a perfect dream. _And what's up with that? Is it a spell…like the water?_

"Thinking hard, little one?" Mariana spoke abruptly, cutting off her thoughts. The werewolf blinked in surprise.

"Um, well…yeah…" Bella said in hesitation. "I was thinking why everything here looks so…" She trailed off, trying to find the perfect word to describe it.

"Sublime?" Mariana suggested. "Surreal to the point of distraction?"

"Yeah, that."

The old woman chuckled again, thin lips curving up into an enigmatic grin.

"Tis a deterrent of things unwanted." She turned her cloudy gaze to the tree tops. "An illusion to distract and confound. It has served me well, just like the water has. My own perfect paradise, of which only I remain sane."

Bella gave her an unnerved look.

"So…you're a witch or something?" She swallowed, putting her hands into her jacket pockets. Mariana scoffed, a vaguely insulted expression on her face.

"Please, those circus peddlers no nothing of true magic. Don't compare me, a genuine practitioner, to them."

"Then…what are you?"

Mariana didn't answer, that peculiar smile gracing her mouth once again. She kept walking onward, never glancing at her werewolf companion. Bella huffed in irritation, scowling slightly. She turned her head to the front, observing the forest with new eyes. It was strange to think that this small old woman could create such a spectacle. Quite frankly, it baffled her how such magic existed in the first place. Power like that was amazing and slightly frightening, even to her. Bella covertly watched the strange woman out of the corner of her eyes, still feeling off put by her presence. Even though she would never admit it out loud, the werewolf was kind of afraid of this person. Something about her set her teeth on edge and her hackles rising. Her wolf was even stirring in discontent, pacing back and forth in its mental cage.

So lost in her mental ponderings, Bella failed to notice that Mariana had stopped walking. It was only when she ran into the woman's outstretched arm that she took notice. Mariana's eyes twinkled in mirth, finding the wolf's obliviousness amusing. Bella noticed, scowling again at the sorceress.

"Why did we stop?" Bella asked in irritation. The old woman raised her brow, gesturing with her arm to the structure in front of her. Bella looked up, brow furrowing. A medium sized cabin lay in front of them, the wooden exterior a rich auburn color. It was rather plain in appearance, but somehow seeming beautiful in a modest sort of way. The yard, like everything else around them, was lush and manicured, the grass glowing unnaturally. In front of them was a stone pathway, organized and neat, leading to the front of the home.

"Because we're here." Mariana said finally, her tone belying her humor. Bella opened her mouth before closing it sharply. She turned her head to the side, not wanting the older woman to see her sheepish look. Soon Mariana moved towards the house, steps sure and unfaltering. Getting over her brief embarrassment, Bella followed dutifully. They walked up the stone pathway, Mariana waving a hand at the door. Immediately it opened, letting their stroll into the house be unimpeded. Bella swallowed, fists clenched nervously at her side. As soon as they entered the home, Mariana led her to the back of the cabin. The werewolf frowned, but didn't question the woman's motives. They came to a stop at a rotted wooden door, the panel looking out of place within the tidy house. The odd sorceress opened it with ease, gesturing for Bella to enter. The tall youth stared at her warily, before walking through the doorway.

The room she entered into was small and dark, sparse except for a cloth covered table and two chairs. No windows adorned the walls, leaving wax candles as the only source of light. As she was inspecting the area, Mariana moved passed her. The old woman sat in one of the chairs, glancing up at Bella in expectation. The werewolf took the cue and sat in the other chair across from her.

"Now." Mariana began. "What is it that you wish to know?"

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to already know?" She asked frowning. Mariana gave her a humoring glance, smile never leaving her face.

"I do, but do _you?_"

Bella's eyebrow twitched, her temper flaring. She leaned forward, crossing her arms in an aggravated pose.

"What the hell type of bullshit question is that?" Bella asked petulantly.

"The type that you need to consider." The old woman swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear, milky gaze pinned to the wolf's form. "I can not help those that do not help themselves."

"Fine." Bella huffed, rolling her eyes. "I know, so can we move on?"

"Very well." Mariana clasped her hands under her chin, leaning on top of the small table. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to decipher my dreams."

"Dreams?" The old woman chuckled, cocking her head to the side. "Oh child, you came here to ask me about dreams?" She shook her head, mouth quirking. "In that case, I'm afraid I can not help you."

"What?" Bella cried heatedly. "What the fuck do you mean you can't help?"

"Calm yourself, pup. I meant nothing personal by it." Despite her words, her face remained unrepentant. Mariana grinned slightly at the angered wolf. "But I mean what I said. The realm of dreams is not a practice I dabble in. Only certain…people are privileged enough to handle such a thing."

"Great." Bella grumbled. "Then I came here for nothing."

"Did you?" Mariana said softly, tapping a wrinkled finger to her lip. "All things come to my attention for a reason. And you, Bella Swan, are one of those things."

"What do you mean?" The werewolf asked cautiously, muscles tensing.

"Though I cannot tell you why you dream of blood and tears, of agony and lost hope, of anger and murder…" Mariana trailed off, eyes burning into Bella's "I can tell you how."

"How did you…?" Bella cut herself off, voice catching. A hint of fear flickered in her eyes. The old woman continued on, ignoring the werewolf's interruption.

"I see a connection binding you down." She said with a mysterious rasp. "Someone like you, yet not. An eater of men, a being born from shadow not blood, and a servant to a terrible power." Mariana paused suddenly, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "He hasn't forgotten you…not one bit."

"He?" The younger girl frowned. "Who are you…?"

"No one to be concerned with." Mariana interjected. "Not yet at least." She gave the werewolf a significant glance. "But know that there is something after you, and they are part of the reason you have these dreams."

"I see." Bella scowled leaning back in her chair. "But you can't tell me who?"

Mariana waved the question away with her hand.

"It would be inconsequential for you to know. Besides you'll soon find out." She stated casually. Then she smirked, the expression looking devilish on her weathered face. "But if there is something _else_ you wish to know…I would be happy to help."

"Huh?" Bella stared at her, confusion plainly written on her face. "What else is there?"

"A lot, my child." The old woman said patiently. "History is my strong suit, my most worthwhile passion. I know all there is to know in the world; from ancient histories to untold secrets. There is nothing that can remain hidden from me for long."

"Impossible." Bella growled out. "I can accept that you're some type of magical sorceress, but there is just no way you literally know everything." She shook her head, standing up from her seat. "Whatever, I'm going to leave now."

"I know about your mother's rape."

Bella froze instantly, heart skipping a beat. She stared at the older woman in shock, mouth drying. The werewolf swallowed hard.

"Wh-what?" She whispered, voice breaking slightly. Mariana's gaze burned into hers, the cloudy iris glowing white in the dark.

"You heard me, young pup." The sorceress stated. "I know the cross you bear; the secret you dare not escape. Even to your own mate." Her smile seemed to darken, almost turning cruel. "It lingers on you know, surrounding you like a shroud of pain. The fact that you are not your father's child, it hurts…doesn't it?"

Bella didn't answer, hands starting to shake. She clenched her teeth, pain and anger starting to boil in her veins. Already she could feel her wolf start to take over, demanding blood. She shivered, clutching her head in her hands. Mariana didn't seem to care, smirk still plastered on her face. She watched the wolf struggle with herself, leaning back in her chair calmly.

"Surely you realize you can't escape this fact forever? It is apart of you, like the fire in your soul and the wolf in your blood. Such a thing will not stay hidden." The sorceress' eyes never wavered, piercing in the dim light. "Especially when it concerns your destiny."

"And what do you know of my destiny?" Bella roared, fangs appearing. "What do you know of my pain, of my past?"

"Everything." Mariana said simply. "As I said before, nothing remains hidden from me. Not even you."

Bella's shoulders slumped, the fight draining out of her. She sat back heavily in the wooden chair, head bowing to her chest. Her chest flooded with buried pain, causing her to hold back tears. Closing her eyes, she steadied herself, drawing in a deep breath.

"Then tell me." She said quietly. "If you know everything…then tell me what you want me to know."

Mariana considered her in silence, wrinkled fingers stroking her chin absently. Then she rose from her seat, walking over to one of the candle sticks. The light flickered over her face ominously, highlighting her features with a ghoulish glow. She raised one of her hands, extinguishing the flame with her fingertips. Smoke rose from the wick, swirling around her hand with a dancer's twirl. It gathered in her palm, drawn by a strange unseen force. After all the smoke was taken, Mariana strode back to her seat, milky gaze glittering with an indefinable emotion. She sat down once again, opening her hand to let the smoke spill out. The grey smog spread across the table, covering it like a blanket. Bella watched in reluctant interest, eying the smoke guardedly. Suddenly Mariana spoke, voice echoing through out the dark room.

"There are many stories depicting the birth of the werewolf, but none contain the whole truth. All cultures around the world, ancient and current, have strived to achieve this goal, only to fail. The closest to the truth was the Greek story of King Lycaon."

The smoke undulated with her words, twisting and curving on the table cloth. Then a part of it rose up, arcing into a male figure, a long robe and sharp crown adorning his body. Bella watched in fascination as Mariana's words came to life.

"It is said that King Lycaon despised the gods and cursed their meddling existence. He scorned their power, dismissing them from his Kingdom without care. The King of the Gods, Zeus, was outraged by his actions. To challenge King Lycaon, he took the form of a mortal man, showing his identity to the villagers. Seeing the deity, they fell into worship of Zeus once again, not wishing to displease him."

The smoke shifted, transforming into a large scene. A regal looking man stood in the middle of a crowd, small figures bowing to their knees in front of him. Off to the side, the cloudy shape of Lycaon watched on in displeasure.

"Despite Zeus's actions, King Lycaon refused to submit. He conspired against the God, inviting him to dinner as a ruse of compromise. To trick Zeus, he used human flesh in the stew he prepared, in order to dishonor him. His plan failed however, as the God recognized the scent of human meat. Incredibly angered, Zeus punished Lycaon by transforming him into a wolf, forever to wander with an incredible thirst for blood."

The smoke took on the form of a howling creature, its body a grotesque hybrid of man and wolf.

"The story is a well known version, accepted by the supernatural world as fact. But…it is not, for the truth is much more harrowing."

With a wave of her hand, the smoke flattened once again into a formless shape.

"It is true that there was once was a Lycaon, King of Arcadia. He was a cruel leader, ruthless and a notorious lecher. His thirst for blood was only matched by his thirst for pleasures of the flesh. Like the Lycaon of Greek mythology, he too was disrespecting of the powers that be. However, Zeus did not bother to challenge him personally. Instead he resorted to more…nefarious matters." Mariana paused, eyes shining with an otherworldly gleam. The smoke danced onward, never stopping its hectic movements. "The God traveled out into nature, taking with him two creatures; the bat and the wolf. He transformed them into two beautiful woman, their inhumanity never to be seen. Taking advantage of Lycaon's lusty nature, he sent them to him, a day apart from each other."

The smog turned into the form of two woman, each one holding the arm of King Lycaon. Behind the woman stood a wolf and bat respectively, watching the scene with interest.

"True to his desires, Lycaon fell to their charms, oblivious to Zeus's scheme. "Blessed before hand with increased fertility, both of the creatures became impregnated with Lycaon's children. Pleased, Zeus called his servants to him, his plan coming to fruition. With his power he rendered the children to full term, the mothers falling into immediate labor. They gave birth to two baby girls, the children aging at the whim of the God King. Zeus soon disposed of the mothers, their purpose fulfilled in his plan."

The smoke trembled, morphing into a picture of Zeus holding two infants in his arms. Then the scene changed, the newborn babes changing rapidly into adults. One was incredibly feminine, long hair spilling over thin shoulders. The other woman was strong and able in appearance, shaggy locks just touching a broad back.

"To ensure that his plan would succeed he gave them godlike immortality, so that failure would not be an option. Zeus then granted them separate powers, creating two fearsome creatures to exact his punishment. To the child borne to the bat, he bequeathed extraordinary beauty; her appearance rivaling that of the Gods themselves. He hardened her skin to withstand any mortal blow, making sure no human made weapon could harm her. He granted her amazing strength and speed, creating a nearly perfect hybrid of seduction and fatality."

"To the other daughter, he granted the form of a monstrous wolf, its size forever growing with age. Rapid healing was given, enabling her to be virtually unstoppable. He also gave her fearsome strength and incredible endurance, allowing her to never tire with fatigue. Unlike her sister, her appearance was created to terrify, deadly fangs and claws apart of her human form. Although beautiful in a feral way, her presence brought an instant unease to mortals, filling them slowly with abject terror."

"To each of them he gave one single affliction, a failsafe should the creatures rebel. The daughter of the bat was cursed with a horrible thirst for human blood, never to be satisfied until the liquid was consumed. To the wolf's daughter he blighted with a consuming hunger for human flesh, complimenting the sister's curse. Zeus then proclaimed, 'Go forth daughter's of the dreadful King Lycaon, and know that it is his blood that shall set you free from your curse. Exterminate him and all of his line and your hunger will forever be sated. When your deed is done return to me so that I may take away your monstrous forms and let you lead a normal life.' Believing him, they set off to Arcadia, to kill their oblivious father. With their superior might they easily disposed of the army and the villagers therein. They were unstoppable in their bloodlust, in the power that was granted to each."

Suddenly the smoke exploded into a chaotic scene, two figures slaughtering people one by one. A ferocious wolf tore them to pieces, fangs easily slicing them to bits. On the other side, a beautiful figure ripped them apart with her hands, limbs flying to the ground. A shudder went through Bella at the sight, the story completely captivating her.

"It wasn't long before they took over the palace, killing the many sons of Lycaon in their rampage. The King, desperate and afraid, fled from the castle in terror. He brought with him his youngest son, Nyctimus, in a last ditch effort to protect his lineage. The two monsters followed after him in pursuit, never aware of the child that accompanied him. Lycaon, knowing his end was near, laid Nyctimus at the foot of a shepherd's home, along with his crown. He then waited in the wilderness for his atrocious spawn to appear, sword drawn at the ready."

Lycaon appeared in the smoke, looking ever helpless as the grisly creatures closed in on him.

"But to no avail. His daughter's soon tore his body asunder, feasting upon his blood and flesh viciously. When the deed was finally accomplished, they had thought their thirst and hunger would be sated. When it was not, they were angered at Zeus, thinking that he had betrayed them. In an act of rebellion, they did not return to the God King, deciding to keep their power and reign over the Earth with their immortality."

Mariana waved her hand over the table, dismissing the grey vapors. The smoke soon evaporated in the air, leaving no trail behind. Bella sat in wonder at the tale, staring at the sorceress in awe. She looked up, a sudden idea occurring to her.

"I'm just like the wolf daughter aren't I?" She asked. "The same species of werewolf."

Mariana smirked, milky eyes twinkling.

"No my dear…you aren't the same _species_, for there is only one kind of werewolf. And that is the ancient line of Lykania."

"Who…?"

"The first werewolf, daughter of Lycaon himself." The sorceress clasped her hands together, smiling gently. "You are related to her, young one. One of her last true relatives in fact."

"I don't understand." Bella furrowed her brow. "What about the Quileutes? They're at least some type of shape shifter right?"

"The Quileute wolves are not werewolf in blood. The line of Lycaon does not run in them. A long time ago, when the werewolf was not a dead breed, they roamed the earth rampantly. They terrorized many in their path, of which the Quileute clan was one of their victims. One day, the Chief of the clan at the time sought the council of their village shamaness. The shamaness was a wise person well versed in ancient magic, and told the pleading leader to follow these directions. She said, 'Kill one of these beasts and take it back to the village. Skin the creature alive and wear its skin like a cloak. The power of the creature will transfer onto you, should you do as I say.' The Chief followed her directions and made a cloak out of one of their slain foes. The shamaness cast a spell upon the skin, binding it to the man so that he can take the beast's shape. They repeated this process over and over till they had an army of Skinwalkers. As the enchanted wolf skins passed down from generation to generation the magic within them infused with the people who wore them. As such, the cloaks soon became no longer needed, the inherited magic becoming enough for them to shape shift at will. The rest is, of course, history." Mariana waved her hand, her tale complete. Bella's eyes lit up with comprehension, a new understanding dawning.

"Then Sam and the rest…"

"Are the descendents of these Skinwalkers." The old woman finished. "Although the original magic has faded some, they still possess the necessary power to shape shift."

"I still don't understand something." Bella said, sighing. "If what you say is true then why aren't there more of my kind? You said that the true werewolf is a dead breed. How did that happen?"

Mariana raised a grey brow, mouth quirking up into a peculiar grin.

"So full of questions now, aren't you?" She said, chuckling. "To answer that, would go back a few centuries from now. A group of vampires named the Volturi started to exterminate the Lycanthrope race, seeing them as adversaries to their cause. They wished to be the only rulers of the night, and to do that they needed to get rid of the competition." Mariana sighed, the exhalation sounding almost sad. "A true pity it is, that cousins would resort to such folly. Time waits for no one though, and marches on with the turning days. As a result, the Lycanthrope is dead to the world…except for you."

"But you said this person that's after me is a werewolf too." Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"A form that he hath taken, yes. But as I said before, he is a being created from a greater force; born of shadows not of blood. You are truly the last of your kind that walks the earth."

"And why am I the last one? I'm no one special."

"And that is where you're wrong child." Mariana gave her a enigmatic look, eyes glowing. "You are special. Know that the line of Lycaon runs twice within you, all because of your father."

Bella stiffened, hands bunching into fists. Her eyes narrowed sharply at the sorceress' words, mouth pursing into a thin line.

"I don't suppose you're talking about Charlie, are you?" She asked lowly. Mariana shook her head, answering the rhetorical question.

"Afraid not." She said bluntly. "But a word of forewarning, young pup." She stood from her seat, walking over to the somber werewolf. Bella stood up as well, sensing a dismissal. Mariana locked eyes with her, hands clasped behind her pack casually.

"You will have three days before your destiny commences." The sorceress said ominously. "The first will be a day of peace, a calm before the storm. The second will be a day of struggle, both mental and physical. The last day will be one of immense sorrow, and know, that of all of these, this is the one most inevitable."

"I see…" Bella softly, swallowing down a lump in her throat. She turned around, heading to the door. Her mind was roiling with the information she had been told, fear and uncertainty nearly overwhelming her. She did not expect anything that Mariana had said, the woman's words foreboding enough to terrify. For the first time, Bella was genuinely afraid of the future and what it held for her. Sighing, she opened the rotted door to the room, stepping through its doorway. Bella turned her head to say goodbye to the sorceress, only to pause. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Where there once was a small room, only vast forest remained in its place. She looked around, noticing in surprise how the whole house seemed to have disappeared in a span of seconds. Everything was gone, even the door she had just touched. The only thing around her now was ordinary forestry, the unnaturally perfect hues from before completely gone. Bella blinked before crossing her arms, a small scowl on her face.

"Stupid show-off witch." She said with a growl. "She can make a whole house disappear, but she can't even give me less cryptic answers? Pft." Done with her little tirade, the werewolf tracked her way back to the reservation. All the while she was thinking over Mariana's words, mulling them over repeatedly. Bella growled deep in her chest, a feeling of resolve taking over her. _Wolf, or shadow, I don't care. I'll never let anything hurt the people I love. I promise you that, Mariana, I promise you that._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yay for cryptic prophecies! :P To those that are familiar with the Greek tale of Lycaon I know that some of the stuff isn't exactly accurate.(Hey it's an AU afterall) There are many versions and I just chose the one that best suits my purposes. As to the second telling I made that up all by myself so don't try to google it for any truth (trust me it won't work). Hope you all enjoyed! On to the chapter preview!

**Chapter Preview:**

_"**What did you do to my Bella?" **_


	13. Peace pt1

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: I shalt not claim possession of Stephanie Meyer's brain child...sigh disclaimers are so tedious ;P

A/N: ehe...sorry for the long wait guys! I kind of have summer assignments I totally forgot about till now (sweatdrops) so...yeah i have to do those.:( Anywho updates will take a little longer than they have been, sorries in advance! This chapter is a filler basically in two parts, its purpose? To set up for the major action of course! There's some funny moment to keep you entertained and also a bit o' fluff so enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 13 - Peace (pt.1)

Alice dashed through the woods, her pale form a simple blur to mortal eyes. She ran frantically, mind still spinning from her vision. Pure fear caused her chest to pulse with pain, the thought of losing her mate unbearable. She didn't know what she would do if something had happened to Bella, if someone had hurt her. Or worse. She bit her lip at the thought, increasing her speed as much as she could. Although she didn't know where she was going exactly, she used some landmarks from her vision to guide her. Alice inspected the landscape, searching for a cliff of some sort. She remembered seeing Bella and the large black blur fighting atop some sort of precipice. She swallowed hard, fists clenching as she ran.

A sudden break in the trees caught her attention, beach land opening up before her. To her exhilaration, a craggy rock face lay just about half a mile away, easily visible off in the distance. Recognizing it instantly, she blurred over to the high cliff, excitement and worry filling her simultaneously. As soon as Alice reached the top, she stopped abruptly, taking in her surroundings. The area was devoid of life, eerily silent except for the slight stirring of the wind. The vampire took no reassurance from this fact, body tense and anxious. She took a step forward, only to pause as the grass beneath her crunched noisily under her feet. Alice looked down sharply, body freezing up at what she saw. The grass was charred to a horrific black hue, forming a gigantic ring around most of the ledge. _I…I was too late…?_ The vampire let out a choked sob, dropping to her knees. Her body trembled, agony sweeping through her like a winter wind.

"Bella…" She cried out softly, holding her hands to her mouth. Alice closed her eyes, wishing she could cry for once in her undead life. She put her head in her hands, letting the pain consume her. _Bella…I'm so sorry…_

"What are you doing here leech?"

Alice whirled around at the voice, body still trembling with loss. Three Quileutes met her watery gaze, their faces stoic and unyielding. Mind processing the sight, Alice felt her sorrow be consumed by an unstoppable anger. She clenched her teeth together, lips curled in a malicious sneer.

"_**What did you do to my Bella?**_" She roared, the rage in her voice nearly palpable. Her irises turned to black, the once gold hue vanishing in an instant. The Quileutes stared at her warily, but made no movement to approach her. The tallest one of the group scoffed, mouth turning into a slight frown.

"What _we_ did?" He said incredulously. "It was more like what _she_ did to _us._"

"_**Liar!**_" She snarled, crouching down menacingly.

"You obviously don't know her that well then." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Or maybe she just doesn't like to show that side of her to you."

Alice's eyes narrowed, doubt starting to fill her. Despite her practically threatening them, they didn't even approach her. Normally they were all gung ho about killing her and her family, but now…they didn't even seem to care. She stood up from her crouch, eying the shape shifters dubiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked darkly.

"What Sam's trying to say here." One of the others cut in. "Is that your girl kicked our ass…bad"

"Paul." The one named Sam scolded. His companion just shrugged, unrepentant.

"What? We all know it's true."

"Still, you need not say it so bluntly."

"As interesting as all this is." Alice interjected with crossed arms. "What you're trying to say is that Bella defeated you?" The vampire cocked her head to the side, anger fading away at the revelation. The shape shifters nodded their heads solemnly, obviously unhappy about that fact. Now that her blinding rage was gone, she could see bandages crisscrossing their leader's chest, motley bruises just beginning to fade from his cheeks. She blinked slowly, a dumbfounded expression taking over her face. _B-but I thought…_

"Alice?"

Everyone turned around at the voice, yet another person entering the clearing. Bella Swan stood there looking extremely confused, hands burrowed deep in her jean pockets. Her eyes furrowed as she took in the sight of her mate, cocking her head to the side. Alice stared at her unblinkingly for a moment, before running into the werewolf's arms. Bella grunted slightly at the extra weight as the tiny pixie attached herself to her body.

"Geeze, did you miss me that much?" She joked blithely. Alice didn't respond, burrowing her head into Bella's neck. The werewolf's smile fell, wrapping her arms around her distraught mate. She rubbed her back in a soothing motion, eyes softening. The vampire just let out a sob of relief, body shaking slightly. Then she pulled away, slapping Bella hard on the arm. The werewolf winced, jumping back with a startled look.

"Wh-what the-"

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Alice cried out, eyes wet with unshed tears. "You have no idea what I felt when I thought you…when I thought…" She trailed off, face crumpling into a mask of pain. She sobbed harshly into her hands, letting out her intense relief in the only way she could. Bella stood awkwardly for a moment before drawing the vampire back into her arms. Her lover immediately clutched onto her, wanting to know that she was real and alive. The werewolf started to soothe her once again, a soft sigh spilling out of her mouth. She didn't know what happened to cause such a reaction. It wasn't as if she was late or anything so why…? A sudden thought occurred to her, causing Bella to turn her gaze to the silent group of shape shifters. She frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" She asked heatedly. Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation.

"No we didn't do anything to your mate." He sighed out. "If anything she was going to attack _us_. She thought we killed you or something, and was about to lash out."

"That's it?" Bella said in disbelief. She turned her gaze to her mate, raising her brow in confusion. "Then Alice, why…?"

"I saw flames." The vampire whispered into her chest. "Horrible flames all around you. And then…you were being attacked by one of those Quileutes and I-"

"Wait." The werewolf interrupted. "How do you know about that?"

The vampire froze, her whole body locking up. She slowly brought her head up to meet her lover's gaze. Her mouth was dry all of a sudden, causing her to swallow painfully. She had forgotten that Bella was still unaware of her visions; still oblivious to her extra power. It had never been a problem before, since it usually didn't work around the werewolf for that topic to present itself anyways. She just shrugged, wanting to postpone this conversation for another time. Bella stared at her intensely, but relented, getting the feeling that it would come up later. The werewolf brought her attention back to the bored looking shape shifters.

"I guess you've kept your word." She stated with a slight smile. Sam frowned, turning his back to her abruptly.

"Do not get the wrong idea. There is a difference between a personal favor and an obligation, Swan."

"Of course." Bella chuckled, bowing her head. She locked gazes with him, a silent understanding being conveyed. They gazed at each other for another moment before Sam grunted, walking back into the forest. Jared and Paul did the same, only sending her a brief glance over their shoulders. She watched them go, a small smile curving up on her lips. She still didn't like them, but they weren't as bad as she had thought. The werewolf looked back down at Alice, the vampire staring at her oddly. Bella cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"

Alice blinked, shaking her head.

"You…" She paused, brow furrowing. "You actually get along with them now?"

"Well, not so as much getting along. We just came to a compromise of sorts." Bella smirked, eyes twinkling. She started walking, with Alice in tow, back towards the residential area of the reservation. The vampire mulled over her words silently, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What type of compromise?" She asked curiously.

"One that allows me free reign, and you the 'sacred honor' of coming to La Push." Bella told her proudly. Alice stared at her love, eyes filling with disbelief. She tugged on Bella's arm, stopping the werewolf in her tracks.

"How?" The pixie demanded, crossing her arms. She gave her lover a pointed look. "There's no way that they would just submit to you. Especially if you beat up their leader."

Bella shifted uncomfortably under the vampire's gaze. She gave Alice a sheepish look, before darting her eyes to the ground.

"Um well, let's just say that Sam isn't exactly their leader any more." She avoided the her mate's gaze expertly, eyes focused in on her bare feet. Alice took in her words, running them over and over in her head. Then she frowned, backing away from her mate.

"Bella." She said in warning. "What exactly did you do?" Alice crossed her arms, looking every bit like a scolding young mother. _Hmm…Alice as a mother._ Bella smiled goofily, thoughts of little half-vampire wolf puppies running in her head. She was shocked out of her thoughts as Alice punched her in the arm again.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For not paying attention to me." Alice huffed in frustration. "Now tell me. What. Did. You. Do.?"

Bella sighed, knowing that evading the subject was useless. She gave Alice an anxious look, walking forward once again.

"Well…you see…" The werewolf mumbled reluctantly. "I…may have or may not have challenged Sam for right to be Alpha…?" The statement came out as a question, Bella giving her lover a nervous glance. Alice stared at her, unblinking.

"You what?" She said monotonously. Bella sighed running her hands through her hair. She cringed.

"I didn't want to. The guy just wouldn't help me out, and you know me…I get a little impulsive." The werewolf shrugged. "So I challenged him, and won obviously. It all works out since Sam is going to be Alpha when I'm not around. So, I don't have to stay here or anything. All I have to basically do is help fight should there ever be a problem. As I see it, it's a win-win situation."

"But you're still apart of their pack." Alice said, frowning. Her eyes dimmed. "Are you…choosing them over-" She cut herself, ducking her head timidly. She walked away from Bella, leaving a confused werewolf in her wake.

"Nevermind." Alice said hurriedly. "I was saying something stupid, just forget it."

Bella frowned, following the vampire quickly. She grabbed a hold of Alice's arm, stopping the vampire in her tracks. The werewolf tried to meet her gaze, but Alice stared down at the ground evasively.

"What are you talking about? Choosing them over who?" Suddenly Bella gasped, comprehension lighting up her eyes. "You…?" She said softly, her expression incredulous. "You think I'm choosing them over…you?"

Alice didn't speak, gaze still pinned on the earth below. Bella sighed, hugging the girl close to her chest. She kissed the vampire's forehead, taking in her scent as she did so.

"Alice, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You're my love…my life. I can't live without you. There's no way I would _ever_ chose anyone over you." She tilted her mate's chin, bringing her golden irises to meet her own. Alice bit her lip, her insecurity washing away at the words. She entwined her fingers into Bella's hair, nuzzling the werewolf's neck with loving care. Bella smiled gently, laying another kiss atop Alice's dark locks.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered. "I should know better than to question your loyalties."

"It's fine. I know you don't mean anything by it." Bella grinned, diffusing the serious atmosphere through the gesture. "But while we're here in La Push, you want to meet my friend Jacob?"

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Alice lifted her head, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure. In fact I'll bet he'll be ecstatic to meet the girl I can't shut up about." Bella smirked, eyes twinkling. Alice relaxed, smiling as well.

"Alright…but you have to promise to tell me what happened in that fight."

Bella raised a brow, smile fading slightly from her face. A serious expression took over her features.

"Only if you promise to tell me how you saw everything." She replied, curiosity and intrigue burning in her eyes. Alice hesitated, biting her lip nervously. She struggled with herself for a moment, deciding whether or not to acquiesce to the werewolf's condition. It wasn't as if she didn't trust her lover, quite the opposite in fact. It was just that she worried that this might change their relationship somehow, that Bella might not like her extra gift. Alice shook the thought away, knowing it was just her misplaced insecurity speaking out. She nodded, portraying a confidence she didn't feel.

"Of course." Alice smiled, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes. She turned her face to the side so Bella didn't notice. If the werewolf found her actions odd she didn't show it. She simply entwined Alice's hand with her own, continuing her journey through the dense forestry. They walked quietly together, both immortals submerged deep within their thoughts and neither willing to surrender them just yet.

It wasn't long before they reached the residential area, little houses scattered randomly across the land. People milled about, doing their daily chores and work for the day. Many stopped and stared at the odd couple traversing the road, curiosity and wariness evident in their eyes. Several men openly ogled Alice, their racing heart beats annoying Bella immensely. The werewolf clenched her jaw, hands bunching into fists. A low growl rumbled out of her throat as she glared menacingly at the men. Alice stifled a small smile, squeezing Bella's hand in reassurance. Her lover immediately relaxed at the gesture, bringing her gaze back to the road ahead. The werewolf could already spot Jacob's house in the distance, the structure's white paint easily noticeable amongst the green trees.

Her mouth curved up into a small smile as she saw her friend standing in the driveway. The boy was kneeling in front of his motorbike, cleaning the dirt and mud from its underside. By this time Bella and Alice had already reached the house, watching as an oblivious Jacob worked to complete his task. To get his attention, the werewolf cleared her throat loudly. The Quileute didn't seem to notice, dark eyes riveted on his vehicle. Bella repeated the action, only for him to ignore her once again. Raising her eyebrow, Bella walked up to the boy, seizing the pail of soapy water at his side. With a quick flick of her wrist she spilled the water all over his head. Jacob jumped up in shock, sputtering chaotically as the water drenched him from head to toe. With an angry shout, the boy whirled around.

"Who the fuck?" He said angrily, long locks plastered to his face and neck. When he saw the unrepentant girl behind him, he scowled and crossed his arms angrily. "Oh, it's just you."

Bella held back her laughter, red gold eyes twinkling with mirth. Jacob looked like a half-drowned cat, his t-shirt and jeans nearly soaked all the way through. Seeing this, Alice giggled as well, unable to control her response to the humorous sight.

"Well ha bloody ha." Jacob sniffed. "I bet you think you're hilarious don't you." he shook himself out like a dog, flinging water in Bella's direction spitefully. The werewolf dodged the spray, smirking.

"Well if you paid attention to you're surroundings this wouldn't happen." She said easily. Jacob pouted at her words, huffing indignantly. Just as he was about to comment, his attention turned to a chuckling Alice. The boy's eyes widened dramatically, giving her a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor, a fiery blush staining his features. He looked away from her quickly, dragging Bella off with him to the side.

"Wolf!" Jacob said hurriedly. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a hot girl over!" He shot Alice a nervous glance, not knowing that the girl could still hear them. The vampire stifled another laugh, bringing hand to cover her mouth. Bella watched him in amusement.

"Didn't know it was going to be such a problem." She said cheekily.

"Bella." He whined. "You practically emasculated me in front of her! Couldn't you have don't something other than dump me in water. She probably thinks I'm a fool."

"Aren't you?"

"That's besides the point."

Bella chuckled heartily, sending a loving glance Alice's way. The vampire returned the look, soft smile laid upon her features. Jacob stared at the byplay between them, confusion lighting up his gaze.

"Um…Bella?" He whispered lowly. "Was it just me or did you two eye-sex each other."

"It wasn't eye-sex."

"Yeah well it sure wasn't an innocent look either so give it up." the boy crossed his arms, frowning. "And I thought you were dating Alice Cullen, unless…" His eyes widened comically. Suddenly Jacob's face clouded over with anger, his body beginning to shake in rage. He glared at Bella with dangerous intent, teeth bared in a vicious sneer. Bella's muscles locked together in reaction.

"You…I can't believe you!" the young Quileute spat. "I thought I knew you and now…you pull this shit?"

"Calm down Jake, let me explain." Bella tried to coax, hands out in a defensive position. Behind them, Alice tensed up, gold eyes riveted to the enraged boy.

"No!" Jacob spat angrily. "I won't calm down. Not when I find out you…you're a…"

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously, preparing for the litany of abuse that was sure to spill from his mouth. She had never thought that her friend would respond this way, seeing as he didn't believe in the superstition of his tribe. Now it seemed as if Jacob too was disgusted with the Cullens coming onto Quileute lands_. _She glared at him, daring to say the words. _Bet he's going to say leech lover, or treaty breaker, or-_

"No good, dirty two-timer!"

Wait. Pause. Back up…huh? Bella blinked in confusion, shoulders slumping. Her jaw dropped open, blinking slowly at the still angry boy.

"I mean really Bella? Two girls? Isn't one smoking hot girl enough for you? Geeze it's playgirls like you that give us good skirt chasers a bad name." The werewolf didn't respond, an incredulous look still on her face. Alice was full out laughing now, trying to hide it behind both of her hands. Hearing the musical sound, Bella sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew that Jacob could be a little dense, but this was ridiculous. She watched as her friend still ranted on and on about her supposed 'cheating' ways.

"And another thing! How come all girls go after the 'bad type'? Why can't they be happy with the good guy that has a steady job and a heart of gold? But no, they have to love the mysterious jackass, gangster wannabe that has a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas and is most likely cheating on them anyway!" He sent Bella a significant look. The werewolf twitched at the veiled insult. "Why if I had a penny for every time that happened in one of my soaps I'd be-"

Taking pity on her frustrated lover, Alice walked up to Jacob. She tugged on his soaked t-shirt, trying to get his attention. Immediately he stopped talking, giving her a curious glance.

"I think there's been a slight misunderstanding." Alice said gently, mouth quirking up in amusement. "You see I know for a fact that my Bella would never cheat on me."

The Indian boy blinked and then scowled harshly at his silent friend. He glared daggers at Bella.

"Yeah that's what they all say, until they're pregnant with the cheater's love child and the bastard refuses to take responsibility. Thus leaving the poor mom in the dust for the other mistress." He shook a fist at Bella. "I'll not let your deviant playgirl ways taint the purity of this innocent girl's mind. You hear me?"

Catching on, Alice smirked, another bout of laughter bubbling up from her chest. She put her hand up in a thinker's position, brow furrowed in fake thought.

"Oh? Is that right. Well then if that's what's happening then please tell me more."

"A-Alice?" Bella sputtered. The vampire ignored her lover, eyes riveted to Jacob's proud form.

"Of course! I myself am the chief advisor of all things concerning dirty cheaters. In fact I'm the head of the CRA, or Cheaters Recovery Anonymous. We have all sorts of neat pamphlets and informational key chains. We even have our own website at 'let's catch the bastard who cheated on me and castrate him with rusty kitchen spoons dot com.'

"That's all one word by the way." He told Alice, who was diligently pretending to write down something in an imaginary notebook. Bella stared at them, acting as if they grew another head in the span of three seconds. Then comprehension lit up her eyes, forcing a scowl to appear on her face.

"Okay guys, you've had your fun. You can stop now." She grumbled in irritation. She pouted, turning away from them petulantly. Jacob and Alice shared a significant glance before they bust up into loud laughter, holding their sides from the effort. Bella sneered at them from over her shoulder, eyes narrowed dangerously. After a moment the Quileute boy wiped tears from his eyes, small chuckles still spilling out every few seconds.

"Sorry Bella, but like people say. Payback's a bitch." He smiled smugly. "Got to say though, I never thought you would be duped for so long. I thought you would've caught on when I talked about 'tainting her purity'. Besides you should've known I wasn't that dense."

"Yeah well…whatever." The werewolf growled out. Alice gave her a fond glance, entwining their hands once again. Bella pursed her lips, but didn't remove her hand.

"It's okay, love." The vampire stated soothingly. "Jacob was just playing around with you. Like you with the water, right?"

Relaxing under her lover's touch, Bella nodded.

"Yeah…I got it." She said , expression softening. Bella leaned forward, brushing a light kiss to Alice's forehead. The vampire closed her eyes briefly, letting her own lips graze the underside of her lover's chin. Their moment was abruptly broken by Jacob's light chuckle coming from behind them. His face betrayed amusement and a spark of mischief.

"Are you guys always this lovey-dovey?" He teased good-naturedly. "You make Emily and Sam look like bitter enemies." Then he paused, brow furrowing. "Oh wait you don't know her do you? She's-"

"Actually." Bella interrupted. "We've met." The werewolf frowned. "She seemed nice…if a bit timid. Sam seems really protective over her."

"Timid? Emily?" Jacob looked a little surprised. "That's odd, she's usually a rather outgoing person. You're right about her being nice though. I don't think she could harm a fly. I'm proud to say that she's definitely Sam's better half." Suddenly he blinked, turning his attention back to Alice. "And speaking of better halves…I can tell you're _absolutely_ Bella's." He ignored the werewolf's sharp growl of protest. "It's good to finally meet you, I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand in greeting, a broad smile on his face. Alice gave him an answering grin, gold eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"It's good to finally meet you as well. Bella has told me a lot about you." She stated kindly, shaking his hand with gentle precision. The Quileute boy gave her a warm laugh.

"All good I hope. Can't have Wolfie over there slandering my good name."

"What good name?" Bella said blandly. "As I recall you were the residential king of thieves as a child, not me."

"Hey, that was just a phase! Besides _you_ were the one who terrorized the poor seniors by screwing with their walkers!"

"Oh yes, those were good times…" The werewolf stared wistfully out into the distance, a small smirk on her face. Alice's mouth twitched up in amusement.

"Their walkers?" She questioned with a chuckle. "You were just a natural hellion weren't you?"

"Let's just blame it on the hormonal changes of puberty."

"You were seven." Jacob deadpanned.

"Details…" Bella waved her hand in dismissal. "It's not as if any of them died or anything. As I recall only one of them actually got hurt, and it was only a bruise or something."

"He broke his hip and couldn't walk for a month."

"Well if you want to be negative about it then fine, sheesh." Bella rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. She turned her gaze towards Alice, a pleading look on her face. "You believe me, don't you Alice?" The werewolf pouted cutely. The vampire raised a dark brow, not quite able to hide her bemusement.

"Of course darling." Her voice was sarcastic, gently mocking. "However could I think you were capable of such a thing? It's not as if you're _dangerous_ or anything." She stroked Bella's cheek, laying a soft peck on the tanned skin. Ignoring her facetious words, the werewolf beamed with joy. She grinned proudly at Jacob.

"See raccoon face? My Alice believes me and that's all that matters." She smiled wolfishly, canines glinting in the bright light. Jacob scoffed, puffing up his chest mock indignantly. They shared an intense glare, both parties refusing to back down. It was a rather heartening sight to behold in a weird way, especially for Alice. It reminded her of her own sibling spats, most of them petty and irrelevant in nature, whilst they still remained on good terms. From what she heard, Jacob was the brother that Bella never had and had always wanted. Someone to compete with, share with, and know they'll always be there. A brother in best friend wrapping. Alice giggled as they verbal sparred once again, acting like stubborn dogs fighting over a piece of meat. She was happy for her lover who, even if she wouldn't admit it, did act a bit lonely at times. The vampire had first seen that loneliness in the cafeteria that long and far off day of their meeting, but hadn't recognized it for what it was at the time. That emotion had faded away with each moment they spent together, but always came back when Alice was forced to be away for a short period of time. Now that Jacob was in the picture with them, she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

_We're a ragtag group of friends at the least…but I don't think I'd have it any other way._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yay for friendship :) But the good days don't last forever you know. How does the saying go? You don't know what you have till it's gone? Hmm...I wonder...

**Chapter Preview:**

_"You...Bella Swan...would like to go shopping with me...Alice Cullen."_

_The werewolf winced, scowl forming on her face._

_"Well you don't have to say it like that. Is it so hard to believe I want to do something unselfish for once?"_

_"No, it's just a little...surprising that's all." The vampire's mouth curved up into a wicked grin. "But now I get to finally do what I always wanted to do."_

_"And what pray tell is that?" _

_Alice chuckled darkly, golden eyes glowing with malevolence._

_"Get you in a dress of course."_


	14. Peace pt2

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC's

A/N: The last chapter in Peace! Yays! I made it longer than I originally wanted it, but I doubt people will complain. ;) Bad news though, I don't know when I'm going to be able to update from now on because of school starting next week. (sadface) I'm going to work on it in my free time whenever I can, so just bear with me. Happy reading!

_Warning! - Profanity and sexual themes_

* * *

Ch. 14 - Peace (pt.2)

"_Mom, I don't want to go!" A seven-year-old Bella crossed her arms_ _petulantly, stern pout on her face. She turned her back to the older woman, eyes staring back at the house they exited. Renee sighed, setting her briefcase inside the car. Then she grabbed her daughter by the shoulder, trying to usher the rebellious child into the vehicle. _

"_I know darling, but we can't stay here anymore. We're going to start a new life away from Forks, remember?" Renee gave a tired smile, the gesture causing the bags under her eyes to be more prominent. Bella frowned, jerking away from her mother._

"_But what about Dad? How come he can't come? Daddies should always be with their families."_

"_He just can't sweetie." Her mother swallowed, blinking away the moisture from her eyes. "Charlie and I can't be together anymore. We already talked about this last night."_

"_But why?" Bella cried. "We're happy here aren't we? Daddy loves you and he loves me so-"_

"_Just please Bella, get in the car!" Renee said desperately, trying to force her in as gently as she could. The little girl fought her off, twisting and tearing away from her mother's hold. _

"_NO! As soon as Daddy gets home we're going to talk and he's gonna make everything be okay. We're gonna stay in Forks and we'll be a family forever! You can't make me go!"_

"_Go…where?" A masculine voice interrupted them. They both turned towards the speaker, watching as a tired Charlie Swan shut the door to his cruiser. He stared at them sadly, a pained look crossing his face as he spotted Renee's bags. Bella brightened up immediately, darting to her father's side._

"_Daddy you're finally home! Mommy was trying to go away but I didn't want to and she wouldn't listen to me and-"_

"_Where we go is none of your business Charlie." Renee answered him firmly, cutting off her daughter's words. She glared at her husband, only the slightest hint of a waver in her eyes. The man sighed, running a hand through his dark brown locks. _

"_So you're leaving then…just like that?" He said, voice betraying his resignation. _

"_Don't act like this is so sudden. We've talked about this for weeks, you can't say that its that much of a surprise." _

_He shook his head slowly, laughing humorlessly._

"_Yeah…guess I can't." Charlie brought his gaze to his little girl, the child clinging to his pant leg desperately. Bella shot him a pleading look._

"_Don't let her take me away." She whispered. "I don't want to leave."_

"_I know sweetheart." He bent down to her eyelevel, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "But you have to okay? I won't go into details now, but its something you'll understand when you get older."_

_Bella bit her lip, eyes starting to fill with tears. She backed away from him, bowing her head. _

"_Can I…Can I at least visit you?" She sniffed, trying her hardest not to spill her tears. Charlie hesitated, his expression unsure. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his wife. _

"_He can't darling, at least, not any time soon." Renee walked towards her child, grabbing her smaller hand in hers. Charlie watched on as they headed to the little car, hands balling into fists at his side. He grit his teeth together, catching up to Renee quickly. _

"_You would deny me access to my daughter?" He raised his voice, taking Renee's arm to stop her. The woman sighed, bringing her gaze back to her estranged husband's. _

"_She's not your daughter Charlie." She said coldly. "Not by blood and, as soon a the divorce is finalized, not by relation either."_

"_It doesn't matter to me! I love her like my own; I raised her like my own! You can't just keep her from me." His voice was heated, matching the passionate words spilling from his mouth. Renee swallowed, not willing to meet his burning gaze. It was a known fact that Charlie Swan was not an aggressive man, a follower rather than a leader. Seeing him like this, so willing to fight, left her a bit dazed. _

"_I'm sorry, but neither Bella nor I need you anymore." At these words Charlie slumped over in grief, face crumpling into a mask of pain. Bella gave out a sharp cry, running over to her dad._

"_No Daddy! Mommy's lying! I __**do**__ need you. She's just confused right now, right? You'll make her listen, right?" She begged, tugging on his arm in earnest. Charlie stared at her sadly, melancholy expression deepening. He drew his daughter within his arms, stooping down to envelop her body entirely. _

"_I'm sorry Bells." He muttered into her ear. "I wish…I wish things were different, but they aren't. Your Mommy and I just can't be together anymore."_

"_But I don't want to go!" Bella sniffed tearfully. "Why can't I stay here, with you and Jake and Uncle Billy?"_

"_Because I'm not your real father!" Charlie snapped, unintentionally taking his frustrations out on her. "Because the law decided that blood is thicker than the water that apparently flows in my veins." His expression softened when Bella flinched back at his words. He sighed, ruffling her auburn hair. "You're going to have to be tough okay? We'll get through this, I promise. And you know what?" _

_Bella lifted her tear stained face, gold red eyes burning in question. Charlie smiled gently, forcing back his own tears._

"_I'll always be with you…no matter where you are. Remember that." _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight hitting her face with gentle warmth. She sighed, letting her vision adjust to the sudden light. Her awareness stretched away from herself, letting her senses awaken from their heavy slumber. Slowly she could feel fingers combing through her hair, the cool digits brushing across her cheek in their journey. She leaned into the hand, immediately knowing who the owner was. A soft chuckle emanated from the space beside her, the sound tinkling like chimes in a spring breeze. Bella turned her head to the side, gold red irises greeting golden ocher. The beautiful features of Alice Cullen filled her vision, highlighted by the suns rays shining from the open window.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" The vampire whispered. Bella stared at her for a moment before giving a light sigh. She shuffled closer to her lover, bringing her own hand up to caress Alice's cheek. The crimson bed sheets lay twisted around their bodies, crinkling from the movements the werewolf made.

"It was different than usual." Bella muttered. "It wasn't a nightmare this time, just…a memory."

"Memory?" Alice questioned, gold eyes shining with unbridled curiosity. The werewolf nodded, a far off look entering her eyes.

"Yeah, of my childhood." She smiled sadly. "It was when my parents split up. Not one of my happy memories I have to say." Bella quieted after those words, mind still trapped in those days so long ago passed. Alice watched her with a sympathetic eye, cuddling closer to her somber love.

"What happened…if you don't mind me asking?" The vampire twirled a lock of Bella's hair nervously, hoping that she wouldn't shut her out. Noticing this, Bella kissed Alice's forehead in reassurance.

"It's fine. I got over it years ago, so no worries." The werewolf paused, trying to gather her thoughts. After a moment she continued, her tone wistful. "I suppose my parents were like every other couple at first. They had their small spats, but they always got over it soon enough. If they ever had any serious fights I was never aware of it. As a child I thought that they were perfect. They were loving, attentive, and just strict enough that I learned my lesson. All in all, they seemed happy enough, but then…" Bella sighed, brow furrowing slightly. "One day my mom decided that she wasn't happy anymore. She complained about everything that my dad did, even when it was something that she told him to do. Every small fight they would normally have escalated into a shouting match. Mother was always saying how Forks was too dreary and would pester Charlie to move. He didn't want to of course, so they fought about that as well. To this day I don't really understand it. For seven years my Mother was happy as she could be and then…" Bella trailed off, a dejected look on her face. She burrowed her nose into the vampire's dark locks, trying to calm herself by taking in her lover's scent. Alice kissed the skin at Bella's throat, comforting her mate as best as she could.

"People are strange." Alice whispered. "From what I've seen you can't really examine their feelings totally. Human emotion is a complex thing, and is subject to fluctuate and change. Maybe your mother decided that she wanted more out of the life she was living, and consequently grew apart from your father. It's nothing that someone can just predict right of the bat. So don't think its your fault for not seeing it."

"You should be a therapist." Bella laughed lightly. "You always know the right thing to say to me." She smiled, the sadness slowly draining out of her eyes. Alice smiled in return, running her fingers over Bella's neck soothingly.

"Well to be honest, I do have a degree in psychology. Several of them actually." Alice smirked at her mate's dumbfounded face. Bella stared at her, mouth dropping.

"Huh?" The werewolf blinked. "How…oh yeah duh, immortal vampire." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, cursing her stupidity for forgetting that. "Sorry, my brain doesn't work very well in the morning."

"It's fine. To be honest I sometimes forget that you're a werewolf."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just saying that to make you feel better." Alice smiled playfully, pecking Bella's cheek. The werewolf scowled, not amused in the slightest. She rolled on top of her mate, the poor girl yelping in shock from the sudden movement. Bella pinned Alice's wrists above her head, straddling the stunned vampire in one smooth motion. The werewolf smirked, eyes flashing mischievously.

"Now are you just saying that?"

Alice rolled her eyes, stifling the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"I don't see how propositioning sex is supposed to change my mind, but by all means go ahead."

Bella huffed, leaning down to glare into Alice's golden depths.

"It's the principle of the thing! I'm asserting my dominance as Alpha and you're supposed to submit."

Alice raised a dark brow.

"Is this Alpha thing getting to your head? Because if it is I might have to take you down a few pe-" Suddenly she was cut off by Bella's mouth slamming into hers, the words dying in her throat. Alice closed her eyes, opening her lips so that their tongues could meet. Feeling her mate's submission, Bella growled lowly, deepening the kiss with passionate abandon. The vampire moaned happily, arching her hips upward to create friction. Feeling her arousal increase, Bella let her free hand wander across Alice's body, the sheets covering her lustful actions. Whimpering, the vampire tried in vain to free her wrists from the werewolf's hold, only to be held down entirely by her mate. Bella lowered herself, letting their hips and breasts meet in a lover's kiss They both gasped at the skin to skin contact, Alice closing her eyes at the blissful sensation. Loosing her self control quickly, Bella licked the column of Alice's neck, hand trailing down to her mate's sex. Just as she was about to enter the panting vampire, her bedroom door slammed open.

"Hey Bells, time to wake up it's-OH MY GOD!" Charlie shouted in shock, blood draining from his face. The two lover's jumped up in fright, scrambling for the sheets to cover themselves.

"DAD?" Bella sputtered, face covered in a crimson blush. Her face was mortified as she wrapped the covers around herself. Alice was much the same, ducking under the sheets to hide from the stunned policeman.

"B-Bella…h-how…what…?" Charlie's face became stained with red as his daughter's unclothed state finally hit him. "Oh Jesus…!"

"GET OUT DAD!" Bella shouted, anger and embarrassment clear in her voice. Charlie stuttered for another moment before complying, slamming the door as quickly as he could. Bella leaned her head in her hands, falling back onto the pillows with a dull thud. She groaned, face burning. Alice peeked out from the covers, biting her lip shyly. The werewolf blushed even more at the adorable sight, sighing in frustration.

"Of all the times he could of come in…" She muttered darkly. Alice smiled despite herself, leaning her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I'm guessing by his reaction that he doesn't know about us."

Bella laughed nervously, turning her gaze away from the little vampire.

"Um well…no he doesn't." She winced. "But to my credit I was going to tell him…eventually. Certainly not like this though." Bella frowned, getting up from her bed. She quickly tossed on her t-shirt and panties at the foot of the bed, Alice watching her intently. The vampire sighed mournfully, disappointed that their moment was ruined. But what was done was done, and now they had to face the piper. Or at the very least, a very disgruntled police chief. As soon as Bella deemed herself presentable, the werewolf turned to her still unclothed lover.

"Stay here until I talk with him for a little bit. And no running out my window either. It would be kind of hard to explain how you suddenly vanished." Bella scowled at Alice's innocent expression, not believing her for moment. At her mate's fierce glare Alice relented, laying back onto the bed. She pouted, but nodded in defeat. Smiling victoriously, Bella turned around and walked out her bedroom door. She paused in the hallway, looking for her traumatized parent. The werewolf spotted him on the staircase, looking up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. Gathering up her courage, Bella walked over to him. She sat beside him on the stairs, heart beating nervously.

"Please tell me that I didn't just see what I think I saw." He muttered. Bella shifted around, scratching the back of her head.

"Um…you didn't just see what you thought you saw?" She said sheepishly. Charlie sighed, shoulders slumping.

"For some reason that didn't make me feel any better." The man crossed his arms over his chest, a sharp frown on his face. "So am I safe to assume that you're sexually active?"

"Um…yeah?" She answered awkwardly.

"Are you at least using protection?"

"Dad!" Bella cried, blushing once again. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

"Hey I'm only being concerned about you. What kind of father would I be if I didn't ask you this." Charlie huffed, giving her a serious look.

"I don't know! A father with common sense maybe?" Bella glared, scowl appearing on her face.

"Is it really so weird that I don't want you get an STD or get pregnant or something?"

"Dad we were both virgins when we first got together so I'm pretty sure that…wait did you say pregnant?" Bella said incredulously. She stared at him in disbelief. Misinterpreting her reaction, Charlie his head gravely.

"Of course! You're too young to be a mom and I don't want you to be tied down to someone at such a young age. I know that kids are going to be kids and have sex, but that doesn't mean you're excused from being responsible." He nodded his head, oblivious to Bella's annoyed look. "Besides that kid seemed a little too wimpy to be with someone like you. From what I saw he kind of looked petite for a boy and kinda feminine. Not that that's bad or anything just strange since I never pegged you for liking short guys. Each to their own I guess but-"

"Dad." Bella interjected sharply. "Trust me. It's definitely not what you think."

"Come on Bella you can't honestly try to tell me that you two were having an innocent tickle fight under your sheets. Naked." Charlie tried to give her a stern look, his own embarrassment causing the expression to falter. Bella's eye twitched. She opened her mouth to correct him, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Now don't try to dissuade me. I was once a teenager too, and I know that hormones can get the best of us. Don't get the wrong idea because I'm not mad or anything. I'm just a little disappointed that you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend before engaging in…sexual congress." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now let's meet this boy okay and get the whole awkward introductions over with." Stiffly he stood up from the staircase, ignoring the werewolf's protests from behind him. Bella trailed after the determined man, rolling her eyes in frustration. Charlie stood at her door, mustache tilted down in a stern frown. Clearing his throat, he knocked on Bella's door.

"Are you dressed in there?" He said gruffly, making his voice deeper than it was. Bella smacked her hand to her forehead, groaning under her breath. Suddenly they heard a small shuffle of clothing come from behind the door. After a moment, Alice's voice chimed in, the musical tones muffled by the wooden door.

"Just a moment, please."

Charlie blinked, mouth opening before closing with a snap. He gave his daughter a peculiar glance.

"Wow this boy sure does have a pretty voice."

Bella glared at his clueless face, growling low in her throat. Charlie held his hands up in front of him.

"Hey I'm just saying. No need to get defensive about it."

They turned around when the door started to open, the creak of the hinges creating a dramatic effect. Bit by bit the barely clad form of Alice Cullen was revealed, a mischievous smile on her pink lips. Bella swallowed, heart racing despite herself. _Oh god, she got into my clothing._ Alice had one of Bella's tank tops slung loosely on her, the straps nearly falling off her thin shoulders. She wore a pair of her lover's boy shorts, worn low so that her waistline was clearly visible. To complete her ensemble she wore Bella's leather jacket, half on her so that only her arms were covered. The vampire winked, sending a sexy smirk their way. Bella reluctantly tore her eyes away from the tantalizing sight, trying to judge Charlie's reaction. The man's face was a fiery red, his expression a mixture of horror and extreme confusion. His jaw was gaping, the molars of his teeth seen as plain as day.

"You were saying something about my voice Chief Swan?" She said huskily, golden eyes twinkling in the morning light. "About it…being pretty?"

Charlie remained mute, his face becoming impossibly even more red. Alice smiled in amusement, walking out of the room with a sway of her hips. She sauntered over to Bella's side, throwing her arms around the werewolf's neck. Bella stood stone still, wary of both Alice's sultry attitude and Charlie's reaction to it all. The vampire pecked her on the cheek.

"So…do you have any objections to our relationship?"

The flustered man backed away slowly, shaking his hands out in front of him.

"N-no, um w-well…" He whipped his head around to Bella. "A tickle fight it was then! See you when I get back from work!" With that, the policeman ran down the staircase, leaving behind a bemused Alice and a exasperated Bella. They heard the front door slam hard, evidence of Charlie's panic and need to escape. The werewolf frowned, giving her mate an accusing stare. Alice just shrugged, snuggling up to her with a giant grin.

"I think you broke him." Bella sighed. "You do realize it's going to be ten times more awkward for me when he gets home."

"That's what he gets for thinking I was a man." Alice sniffed, face pouting. "I mean really! Me? The most feminine vampire to ever non-live? How could anyone confuse _this_ body for a boy's?" She traveled a hand down her form, not seeing Bella shift uncomfortably next to her. The werewolf swallowed dryly, resisting the urge to pounce her tempting mate.

"Yeah well, I'm sure he learned his lesson now. Just don't flirt with him any more. It's…unnerving."

Alice blinked, raising a dark brow. She smiled slyly.

"Oh is my little puppy jealous?" She said teasingly. Bella glared at her, not amused in the slightest.

"It's not that I'm jealous. I just think it's kind of creepy that he might develop a little crush on you." She cringed, an unsettled look on her face. Alice rolled her eyes, unable to contain her smirk.

"Its sort of funny if you put it that way. It can be a running joke between us like, 'Alice Cullen is so irresistible that it's genetic to fall in love with her.'" The little vampire laughed, topaz irises filled with mirth. Bella froze at the statement, body locking into place. A far off look entered her eyes, the werewolf lost in thought. Alice quieted after she saw this, smile slipping slowly off of her face.

"Genetic…" Bella murmured, gazing out into space. The shorter girl stared at her in concern.

"Bella…?" She asked softly. The wolf immediately snapped out of her daze, turning her attention to her worried lover. Bella forced a smile, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes.

"Hey why don't we go out and do something today? I feel like I'm losing my tan by each second that passes." She joked feebly. Alice nodded her head, hiding her concern behind a thin smile.

"Like a date?" She wondered, head tilted in thought. "I guess we could do that. We haven't exactly behaved like a normal high school couple would have we? It would be fun to do something…human for once."

"I'm glad that you approve." Bella chuckled. She snatched her jacket away from Alice, ignoring the vampire's cry of protest. "So what do you want to do? We could go into Port Angelus if you like? I overheard Jessica and Angela talk about how great it was for shopping."

"Oh I've been there a few times with Rose! It does have some nice shop-" Alice paused, blinking in surprise. She stared at her mate blankly. Bella, not seeing the problem, frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head, pinching herself on the cheek.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" She asked airily, putting a hand to her forehead. Bella gazed at her in question.

"Um…no…?"

"So I haven't done the vampiric impossible and somehow entered the dream world?"

"Pretty sure."

Alice straightened up, an intense look on her face. She stared hard at her lover, the werewolf shifting nervously under her gaze. After a moment she leaned forward, resting a hand on the werewolf's cheek.

"Are you sick? Because I think I saw some medication lying around here somewhere and-"

"Alice!" Bella interrupted, confusion and irritation in her voice. "I'm not sick and you aren't dreaming."

The vampire's brow furrowed, her features adopting a thoughtful look.

"Then let me get this straight…" She began, crossing her arms with a serious expression. "You…Bella Swan…would like to go shopping with me…Alice Cullen."

The werewolf winced, scowl forming on her face.

"Well you don't have to say it like that. Is it so hard to believe I want to do something unselfish for once?"

"No, it's just a little…surprising that's all." The vampire's mouth curved up into a wicked grin. "But now I get to finally do what I always wanted to do."

"And what pray tell is that?"

Alice chuckled darkly, golden eyes glowing with malevolence.

"Get you in a dress of course."

Bella blanched, backing away in horror. She gave Alice a pleading look, falling to her knees in supplication.

"Please no! Anything but that!" She cried, clasping her hands together. "I'll do anything but…_that!_"

"Hmm let me think about it…" Alice roved her eyes to the ceiling, pretending to consider her plea. "Sorry but no. You put the idea in my head and you know how I get when I set my mind to something." She giggled innocently, grabbing the muttering werewolf by the arm and dragging her back into the bedroom. "Now let's get dressed for our date darling. We wouldn't want to keep those wonderful dress stores waiting, now would we?"

Bella whimpered mentally, cringing in disgust at the imagery Alice presented her with. Even her wolf was shaking in terror at the thought of those frilly deathtraps. _Note to self…never __**ever**__ mention shopping around Alice again. _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Edward paced in his room, footsteps clacking on the wooden floors below him. His face was filled with frustration, body radiating anxious tension. He wrung his hands out in front of him, the fingers shaking slightly. The quiet form of Jasper watched from across the room, golden irises pinned to the bronze-haired vampire. The blonde sighed at his lover's actions, the nervous energy starting to effect him as well.

"You need not be concerned Edward." He said patiently. "Alice has it all under control."

"So she says!" Edward huffed, not once stopping his frantic pacing. "But can we really trust those words?"

"Of course. She's our sister, and you know that she would never intentionally lie to us."

"Yes, but the whole thing is just too unbelievable." Edward sighed out, running a hand through his unruly locks. He stopped moving, facing his lover with a frown. "We saw her go in Jasper, without a plan at all and a chaotic vision that I could barely even glimpse in her mind. She was inconsolable in her determination and her anger at those wolves. Do you really think that nothing serious happened while she was in that state?"

"Stranger things have happened." Jasper stated easily. "Besides I believe that if she says it's taken care of then it most likely is. We haven't been bothered by the Quileutes and no war declarations have been made, so I say let's leave it alone."

"Be that as it may, something strange is happening here." Edward shook his head, brow furrowed in thought. "And that girlfriend of hers…I just get a weird feeling about her."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, mouth pursing.

"I didn't want to say anything…but I do as well." He said quietly, gazing out the window. "It's not a bad feeling, just strange. She moves too gracefully for a human, her whole body coordinated and sure. I just passed it off as her being naturally athletic but…there's no denying a certain wildness to her actions."

"Wildness?" Edward asked, walking closer to the blonde. Jasper nodded his head, honey locks falling gently into his face.

"She reminds me of an untamed beast, full of dangerous potential and chaotic energy. Not that I'm saying she is, it's just a feeling I get when I'm around her. When she moves it's like a predator stalking her prey, fiercely focused and undeterred. It's worse when she's around Alice, like a wolf drooling after a defenseless rabbit. It's intense and unnerving to say the least."

"So you think she isn't human like she says?"

Jasper hesitated, taking a moment to mull over his thoughts. Then he shrugged, leaning back onto the wall behind him.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel as if she could be and other's not so much. It's true that she's probably not all that she seems, but not human? I don't know. There is one thing that should set your mind at ease."

"What?" Edward inquired curiously. The blonde vampire smiled gently, eyes softening.

"She loves Alice, completely and totally. Even without my gift I can tell that much. She looks at her the way you look at me, and we both know how devoted you are Edward."

The taller boy looked taken aback for a moment before sighing. He smiled, features relaxing minutely.

"Well I guess I can't deny that." He chuckled, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. "I suppose I can let it go, after all Alice is happy and that's always a good thing."

"You shouldn't let yourself be so worried in the first place." Jasper smiled, taking the sting out of his words. "Alice, visions or not, has always had a good sense of character. I sincerely doubt she would let herself fall for an unseemly person."

"True." Edward chuckled. "And now that I think about it, I don't think I would mind if Bella wasn't a human. At least then we wouldn't have to be so careful around her."

"You also might finally let go of your overprotective streak. I'm sure our sister would be most relieved to see that disappear."

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" The bronze-haired boy huffed, crossing his arms. Jasper kept his features placid, mouth twitching up slightly.

"Let's just say that if I had to chose between you, or a rabid momma bear on speed…I would chose the bear."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella Swan was not a happy camper. She wasn't even remotely content. On a scale of one to ten on the attitude scale she definitely scored a negative 50. Not that the whole shopping experience was unpleasant, in fact it was almost enjoyable with her little pixie. It was the people there she had a problem with. The werewolf scowled heavily as she sat in the dressing room area, leg jumping up and down in impatience. She glared at the male attendant that hovered near Alice's stall, his eyes holding a lecherous gleam that didn't sit well with her. Ever since they entered this wretched town, every male within a mile radius took notice of the alluring vampire. At first it was amusing, then a minor annoyance, and now…now she wanted tear all their eyes out with her teeth.

Bella growled, the obnoxious boy not even glancing her way. He practically drooled every time the stall rattled with movement, his teenage brain no doubt overloaded with perverse thoughts. Deciding that she had enough, the werewolf stood up with an enraged snarl. Just as she was about to teach the insolent whelp a lesson, the stall door slammed open. Alice stepped out gracefully, an enchanting smile growing slowly on her lips. The beautiful vampire was clothed in a gorgeous sundress, the shimmering white color complementing her skin and highlighting her golden eyes. The v-neck showed a tantalizing view, the vampire's slender neck bared free to the world. The dress made her look like a descending angel; a heavenly being come to free mankind from the chains they bear.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, the beast inside just raging to free itself. The wolf wanted to claim Alice; show everyone in this miserable town just who she belonged to. The thought sobered her, her gaze reluctantly turning to the lustful youth across from her mate. The male's eyes threatened to bug out of his head, a hazy hue to the dull brown irises. Saliva actually formed at the corner of his mouth, a small trail slithering its way down his chin. The werewolf clenched her teeth together, red seeping into her vision.

"So, what do you think?" Alice said suddenly. She gave a little twirl, the dress following her movements merrily. Bella swallowed, forcing her self to remain calm. She gave a strained smile, eyes still flashing with repressed rage.

"It looks great." Bella bit out, fists shaking at her side. "You should buy it."

"Really?" Alice did another spin, looking herself over in the standing mirror. "It does have a certain innocent charm. Esme has a dress similar to this one and I always did like it on her."

"Then get it." Bella said, voice tight. "It suits you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the offending male shake his head emphatically. She nearly attacked him when he took a shaky step towards Alice.

"You look amazing in that dress, miss." The boy said to her, a slimy grin on his face. "Any guy would be dumb to turn you down in that little number." He tried to give her a suave look, sucking his stomach in discretely. Bella inhaled sharply, her control nearly snapping under the pressure. She growled at the boy, claws starting to form on her hands. He paid her no mind, eyes still stupidly pinned to the oblivious vampire. Alice hummed, head tilted up in thought.

"I guess. You wouldn't happen to have any similar pieces would you?"

The teenage boy nodded his head frantically, only too eager to please the stunning girl. He rushed out quickly, eyes scanning the store before hurrying off into a far corner. As he faded from sight, Bella let out an irritated huff. Her muscles relaxed from their tensed state, her more feral aspects disappearing along with the subject of her ire. She heard Alice giggle, the sound causing her to scowl in both confusion and annoyance.

"What?" She said sharply, crossing her arms. The vampire just shook her head, a pleased look on her face.

"Oh nothing, just taking pleasure in your obvious jealousy. That's all." Alice giggled again, dancing over to her lover with an amused smile. Bella glared, turning away to stare at the tiled floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She groused out. "As if I would be jealous over an insignificant, acne riddled, dick headed, little _shit-for-brains_ who probably hasn't seen a vagina except on his dad's-"

"Okay then!" Alice covered up Bella's mouth with her hands. "That's an awful long diatribe for someone who _isn't_ jealous." She gave her a significant glance. "You know it's okay to admit these things. It's not as if I'm going to get mad that you feel protective over me."

Bella sniffed, frowning petulantly.

"Whatever." She turned her head away again, staring at the floor once again. Alice sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know, for a cocky all-powerful werewolf you sure are insecure."

"Insecure?" Bella scoffed, eyes flashing. "I'm not insecure!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it."

"Fine, maybe I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They stared at each other, neither moving for one silent moment. Then in a flash of movement Bella had Alice up against the stall, viciously claiming her mouth with her own. She picked up the smaller girl by her thighs, the vampire's legs locking around her instinctively. Alice moaned in pleasure, entangling her hands into Bella's windswept locks. She tugged hard on the strands, the werewolf growling against her lover's lips. Bella invaded her mouth thoroughly, tongue battling with Alice's in a dace of primal want. The werewolf had already been frustrated since Charlie's untimely interruption, and now with the irrational feeling of jealousy pulsing through her, the desire increased into a volcano of fiery need. Dimly aware of the public place they were in, Bella picked Alice up and moved her into the little stall, locking the door with a distracted hand. From there they continued their passionate session, lips molding together in an effort to merge. Surprisingly it was Alice who broke off first, reluctantly tearing herself from her lusty mate.

"Bella…" She whimpered. "We can't…not here." The vampire shivered as the wolf continued her sensual assault, blazing a trail down her throat with her lips. Bella ignored the half-hearted words, one of her hands sliding under the white dress. Alice squirmed, biting her lip as her lover's hand came in contact with her covered center. Seeing the obvious ecstasy in Alice's eyes, Bella captured her mouth once again. The werewolf teased her trembling mate, running a warm hand up the length of Alice's sex. She pressed down on the vampire's clit, muffling a gasp of pleasure with her own needful groan.

Abruptly Alice stiffened in her arms, cold body locking up inexplicably. Bella, feeling her sudden unresponsiveness, pulled back questioningly. She stared down into her mate's eyes, noting how they seemed vacant of life. Suddenly panicked, Bella tried to shake her out of her stupor.

"Alice? Alice?" She cried frantically. "What's wrong? Speak to me!" She shook her once again, only to be rewarded by a startled looking vampire, the girl blinking rapidly. Alice's eyes cleared of their haze, becoming coherent once more. She gave her lover an odd look.

"We need to leave." She said quickly, jumping out of Bella's arms. The werewolf stared after her dumbly, shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"Huh?"

Alice ignored her, whipping off the white dress in a blur. She folded it quickly, draping it over her arm with care. After she was done she opened the door with a flourish, revealing a stunned teenage boy, his hand poised in a knocking motion. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for all of your help." She said politely. "But I think me and my friend here will take our things to the check out counter." With that she grabbed Bella's arm, tugging her out of the stall with haste. Too befuddled to argue, the werewolf trailed after her dumbly. She frowned in confusion, hand clasped to her head dazedly.

"But what about these dresses!" The boy called after them, looking just as flustered. Undeterred Alice headed to the cashier, people moving out of her way like the parting of the red sea. Hand still grasping Bella in a near death grip, Alice plopped the sundress up onto the counter. The woman cashier dared not even speak, intimidated by Alice's serious expression. Bella herself was a little unnerved, shifting nervously from behind the vampire. The purchase was an awkward one, the poor employee only speaking once to hand back the vampire's credit card.

"U-um, have a n-nice d-day…?"

Alice nodded stiffly, her face stoic. She grabbed her bag, swiftly tugging her mate to the front of the store. They damn near raced to the entrance, Bella's features becoming more and more puzzled by the second. Alice practically plowed through the door, bursting into the outside with her frowning lover. Once they were outdoors, Alice stopped walking, the lines of her body relaxing minutely. A calmer expression replaced her grave one, hand detaching itself from Bella's form. The werewolf flexed her arm, rubbing it with a scowl on her face.

"Okay, what the fuck was that about!"

Alice cocked her head to the side, smiling cutely.

"I have no idea what you mean."She said, her whole body radiating innocence. Bella's eye twitched, the werewolf rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Are you kidding me? First you and I are sexing up the dressing room and then you're fleeing as if a hive of bees got in your panties!"

"Well we know that certainly isn't true; after all, you were the only one in my panties at the time as I recall."

"Can you just cut the bullshit and be straight with me!"

"Isn't that a double standard? I can't be with you and be straight at the same time, you know."

"Ugh!" Bella threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. She ran a hand threw her hair, trying to calm herself down by breathing deeply. Alice bit her lip, wringing her hands out in front of her. She didn't mean to be difficult, not really. She just didn't want to get into this conversation right now. _Hey Bella guess what? Turns out I can see the future and I haven't told you this because it didn't seem all that important at the time. Aren't I just silly? Yeah…that definitely wouldn't go well. _The vampire sighed, shoulders slumping. Bella frowned as she saw this, her anger disappearing at her mate's dejected look.

"Alice, what's going on?" She asked as gently as she could. Bella rubbed the vampire's back, trying to coax her into talking. Alice hesitated, ducking her head to the side. The werewolf waited patiently, willing to reserve her judgment until she heard the whole story. After a long moment, Alice brought her eyes up to meet Bella's.

"Why don't…I tell you over dinner?" She suggested quietly, gaze pleading. The werewolf stared intently, red gold irises never wavering from darkened ocher. Her brow furrowed, but she nodded in acquiesce.

"Sure. Lead the way."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

It didn't take long for them to find a suitable place to talk in. Since Alice didn't need to eat and Bella wasn't particularly hungry because of her rabid curiosity, they chose the first one they saw. It was a nice, private seafood restaurant, the décor elegant yet casual at the same time. As soon as the hostess saw them coming in, she ushered a waitress to escort them to a booth. Probably due to the no-nonsense glare on Bella's face and Alice's own intense glance. As they walked to their table, all the people seemed to stop and stare in their direction. Whispers and thinly veiled speculations hit the werewolf's ears, causing her to wince. They were certainly an odd couple, she had to admit. _I'm sure I seem like a street punk to them while Alice seems like the poor naive rich girl who took pity on me. Hell even I would think that if I were them. We really are different._ Like opposite sides to a spectrum they complemented each other. Where Alice was friendly and open, Bella was guarded and cynical. Where Alice was unafraid to give love to the people she cared about, Bella was always careful not to get too close. It was only around Alice that she let her guard completely drop, not even Charlie or Jake earning that right. She was certain the Alice knew this fact as well, or was at least ninety-nine percent sure. _So the question is…what the hell has her so riled up about telling me? _When they were seated the waitress handed them a couple menus, smiling politely.

"Hello my name is Tracy. Can I get you two something to drink?" She directed the question to Bella, not willing to meet the somber vampire's eyes. Bella glanced towards Alice before nodding slowly.

"Er…just get us two waters please."

"Great. I'll get those and come back to take your order soon." With that the girl bustled off, leaving the quiet immortals to themselves. Bella shifted in her seat, leaning her arm on the table. She drummed her fingers, giving Alice an inquiring glance. The little vampire stared down, plucking the tablecloth with her fingers. There was slightly awkward silence between the two of them, Bella just waiting for Alice to finally start explaining. When her mate still wouldn't speak, the werewolf sighed heavily.

"So…" She began. "What exactly happened back there?"

Alice stilled, eyes filling with trepidation. She cleared her throat nervously, eyes never straying from the wooden table.

"Um…you mean…why I wanted us to leave?" She asked, voice wavering. Bella raised her eyebrow, stare piercing in its depth.

"Sure. Why don't we start with that." The werewolf narrowed her eyes. "But while we're at it, why don't we add something else. Like with what happened yesterday at La Push."

Alice flinched, body tensing. Then she gathered herself, bringing her eyes up to meet Bella's.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what was with those flames. It's only fair." She stated calmly, turning an accusing eye Bella's way. The werewolf blinked, taken aback for a moment. Then she straightened up, smoothing over her expression.

"Alright. But you first."

Alice exhaled softly, her nerves jumbling together. If she were human, she knew her heart would be pounding right about now. Gathering her thoughts, she clasped her hands out in front of her, adopting a resigned look. She thought about how to begin, how to start a conversation that could change how Bella looked at her. Thinking that it was now or never, she took the plunge.

"I can see the future."

Bella inhaled sharply, eyes widening almost comically. Her face was stunned, features slack in their drastic shock. She looked as if she had never seen the vampire before, blinking slowly as if coming out of a daze. Alice winced at the reaction, turning her head away once again.

"H-huh? T-the fu…" Bella held a hand up to her temple. "Oh great. I feel a headache coming on." She muttered. Alice said nothing, plucking at the tablecloth idly. Noticing this, the werewolf frowned, brow furrowing.

"You're not messing with me right? This isn't an elaborate joke or something, because if it is then I'm not amused."

"It's not a joke Bella." Alice whispered. "You know that Jasper and Edward both have gifts. Is it really so hard to believe that I do too?" She closed her eyes, a pained expression flickering across her face. "Is it really so horrible than I'm different than you thought?"

"Wha…?" Bella stared at her strangely. "Horrible? This isn't horrible. In fact, I'm relieved!"

"Huh?" Alice said in shock. "But…you said you had a headache, a-and you thought it was a joke!"

"Well yeah." The werewolf shrugged, features nonchalant. "I was thinking that it had to be a joke because there was no way in hell that I could be that lucky."

"Lucky?" The vampire tilted her head in confusion. "How would that make you…?"

Bella sighed, leaning back into her booth. Her face was a mixture of relief and frustration, an odd combination in Alice's mind.

"Because then I wouldn't feel alone." The taller girl explained. She paused, staring at her hands in silence. Then she continued. "You aren't the only one with secrets Alice." Suddenly she snapped, a small flame springing to life on her fingertips. Alice watched in awe as the fire flickered and danced across the wolf's hand, feeling the heat even from where she was sitting. Just as it appeared it ended abruptly, Bella extinguishing the flame with a flick of her wrist. Not even a hint of smoke was left behind, as if the even had never happened in the first place. Bella watched her mate's reaction, seeing shock and comprehension enter her eyes. Alice saw her vision with new eyes now, the monstrous flames turning into a protective wall that enveloped the werewolf in comforting warmth. Finally, she understood.

"You could have incinerated them all." The vampire gasped. "That's why the shape shifters were so submissive, because no matter what they had no chance against you."

"Pretty much. But your future seeing certainly explains how you saw that in the first place." Bella smirked. "Now I'm wondering though. How much have you seen about me since I entered your life?" The words were playful, but held an undercurrent of worry that Alice immediately heard. She shook her head quickly, trying to set her lover at ease.

"Not much at all actually." Alice admitted. "Normally I can't get anything around werewolves, or shape shifters rather. Sometimes I would get brief glimpses of you, but very rarely any complete visions. With the Quileutes, their future is just one blank spot. It's…kind of different around you, but not by much. You wouldn't believe how frustrated you made me when we first met."

"I can imagine." Bella chuckled. "Then again you made me pretty…_frustrated_ as well." She leered at her, a dirty smirk fixed on her lips. Alice rolled her eyes, relaxing now that they understood each other.

"I noticed that first hand. For the first few hours of knowing me you wanted to bite my head off and the next you wanted to get into my pants."

"Hey you have no way of knowing that!"

"Uh-huh. You should probably work on those mood swings of yours. We wouldn't want what happened in the dressing room to happen all the time."

Bella's smile faded at the memory. Her brow furrowed in thought.

"Speaking of today…you never did tell me what happened. And if you can see the future then…what did you see that spooked you?"

Alice hesitated, giving a long suffering sigh.

"Well…" She started. "I sort of saw that boy interrupt us while we were…indisposed." Alice licked her lips, wringing her hands. Bella frowned.

"Okay, then what happened?" She asked curiously.

"Um, you…I mean you kind of…might of…" Alice breathed in deeply. "Went wolf and tore the boy to pieces while slaughtering everyone in the whole store?"

Bella paled, blood completely draining out of her face.

"Oh…" She said weakly, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, oh." Alice gave her a reassuring look. "But it's okay, it never happened so you don't have to worry or anything. In fact from what I saw of that boy's future it didn't look all that promising for him so if anything it was a mercy and I'm sure your wolf just wanted to protect its mate and-"

"Alice."

"Yeah…?"

"Not helping."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

For the rest of their dinner together, Bella was solemn and quiet, not at all like her usual self. Alice tried everything she could to coax the werewolf from her mini-depression, but nothing seemed to work. They left the restaurant in much the same way they came in, silent and grave. The day seemed to shift with their shared mood, darkness encroaching the sky in its dank grasp. They had lost track of time and now were left with night's all encompassing blanket, the streetlights their only guide through the dark. Alice gave a small sigh of regret as she walked with her mate. She turned to look at the wolf. Bella's shoulders were slumped, her face resembling that of a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. Alice would have thought it was adorable if it wasn't for the circumstances. The vampire stared at her worriedly, feeling that it was her fault for even telling her lover.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice muttered. "I shouldn't have said anything." She trailed after the werewolf, feet scuffing the ground below her. Her once golden eyes were dark, sadness filling their depths. Bella paused before sighing mournfully.

"It's not your fault Alice. It's my own for lacking self control."

The vampire jerked her head up, grabbing the wolf's arm pleadingly.

"But it didn't happen! It was just what _could_ have happened, that's all. Besides it was one choice out of many that you could have done. My visions are never written in stone."

"It's just the fact that it _could_ have happened, Alice! I don't like knowing that I'm capable of such a thing."

"Bella everyone is capable of that. Even ordinary humans. It's what we do with our capabilities that matter." Alice's gaze softened. "I know that you wouldn't of killed any of them. You might have thought of that, but we both know you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"Then why did you take us out of there? If you trusted me so much then we could have stayed!"

"I know…you're right." Alice mumbled in remorse. "I just didn't want to take the chance. As vampires my family is used to avoiding dangerous decisions. I guess it was a just habitual instinct. I didn't mean for you to think I didn't trust you." She wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, settling her head on her chest. "Because I do. Maybe more than anyone else in the world."

Bella took in her words, self-loathing and disappointment fading slowly away. She returned her lover's embrace, breathing in her candy apple scent.

"It's fine. I can't fault you for that. And if you really think that I wouldn't have done it…then I guess I'll just have to believe you." She nuzzled the top of Alice's head, a soothing growl escaping her lips. She brought the vampire closer to her, finding comfort in her mate's slender frame. Alice enjoyed the embrace as well, humming in pleasure. Her mate's rumbling purr calmed her nerves, letting her whole body relax from the self-induced stress. The sun had long since faded but the moon had not abandoned the two lovers. Lush moonlight cast itself upon their forms, covering them in an ethereal glow. They didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms, time drifting away like fall leaves on a winter wind. When they opened their eyes again all the inhabitants seemed to have disappeared, only scant amounts of people milling about. Sensing their day coming to a close, they smiled at each other, clasping their hands. Alice led Bella back to their car, happy grin never fading from her face. The werewolf watched her with soft eyes, love gentling the sharp hues.

"You know…" Alice commented softly on the way back. "I never did get to see you in a dress."

Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"Oh what a giant loss. However will I go on with life?" Her voice was monotonous, no inflection at all whatsoever. Alice giggled, snuggling up to her lover.

"Indeed it is! In fact the next time we go on a shopping date that's the first thing we do. You owe it to me after all."

"Whatever you say dear." Bella laughed, squeezing Alice's hand. "But only if I…" She trailed off, stiffening sharply. Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring. The vampire stilled as well, her grasp on the werewolf tightening. They turned towards each other, sharing an intense stare.

"You smell that?" Alice asked seriously. Bella clenched her teeth, canines lengthening. Her pupils constricted to fine points, the irises seeming to glow in the darkness.

"Yeah." Bella snarled. "Blood."

Somewhere, in the middle of the town of Port Angelus, a clock struck twelve. Midnight had begun.

* * *

A/N: Oh crud, what's gonna happen. O-o Something not good I can tell you that much. ;) Next chapter is the day of struggle...

**Chapter Preview:**

_"I've waited a long time to meet you...Lyca..."_


	15. Struggle pt1

Midnight

by Paranoid-puppy

Disclaimer: Meh, don't own. Never will. So...yeah.

A/N: Okay let me start out by begging for forgiveness. SooooooSooooorrrrryyyyyyyyyy! :( Life happens you know? (Sighs). I meant to post this last week but AP courses are throwing me for a loop. I feel like I'm dying...mentally. So many pointless essays (twitch). But yeah, I finally got it out! The first part to struggle is here(to those that care anymore) so enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 15 - Struggle (pt.1)

The scent of spilt blood was intoxicating, a siren call to all of the night's forbidden beasts. Teeth sinking into flesh, crimson liquid spilling into a begging orifice, a rustic taste that was neither too bold nor too bland. Perfection. Sweet blissful perfection. The creature called Darius knew this fact well, exploited and reveled in the blood's hold. For he knew they would come running like the simple creatures they were, bloodthirsty and hungry for death. Rivulets of scarlet treaded down his face, standing stark against ghostlike features. He stared at the body below him; a mere casualty to his cause and not warranting a second thought. It was just a pathetic human, the sacrificial lamb to lure out the hungry wolf. And lure it out it would.

Darius waited patiently, knowing that _they_ would have caught notice by know. Though _they_ claimed to be noble, the beasts residing in them were no such folly. Especially sweet Lyca. He could feel her from here, the youngling's anger and repressed viciousness flooding him through their link. He would have to thank his Lord for such a precious gift, it was most reassuring to know the girl's emotions. The vampire however was an unexpected deterrent. Darius pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes in irritation. He looked out from his hiding place, seeing the lights from the town.

The vampire would have to be eliminated. His Lord would be most displeased to find Lyca attached to such an unworthy creature. No matter, he would just have to take care of it. The female's family might cause problems, but nothing could stop him once the plan was in motion. The power he was granted would ensure his victory. Suddenly Darius lifted his head, nose held to the open air. They were moving now, chasing after the scent of spilled blood. A tendril of excitement flooded though him, the man growling with anticipation.

The _real_ fun had started.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice raced across the town, almost a blur to human eyes. She kept her pace slower than normal, allowing Bella to keep up with the frantic run. The werewolf had not calmed down a bit since they smelled blood, a constant feral state presenting itself on her features. The vampire was no better, eyes black as night and a low hiss escaping her. She could hazard a guess as to what was out there, Carlisle's words streaming through her head. She did not need her future sight to tell that this was the creature terrorizing the area, the strange scent in the air proved that fact just as well. The unknown predator reeked of decayed flesh and rusted metal, a peculiar scent that was not likely to be found in the forest. She heard Bella snarl menacingly as they finally reached the tree line, leaving civilization far behind them.

Abruptly the werewolf slowed her pace, coming to a stop after a moment. She held her nose to the wind, inhaling the scents of the forest. Alice did as well, eyes narrowed in concentration. As they were sniffing out the area, Bella knelt to the Earth taking in the aromas that resided there. She frowned, glancing Alice's way. The vampire did the same, biting her lip. They nodded at each other, following after the scent of blood. They dashed through the forest easily, heading towards the spot where the smell was the strongest. After a while, Alice spotted a limp form in the distance. She swallowed, almost flinching back at the smell of the crimson liquid. Forcing back her more primal instincts, she approached the body. The sight of a ravaged girl met her gaze, pale features wearing a grotesque mask of perpetual horror. Her clothing was in tatters, body nearly shredded to pieces. The ground beneath her was stained scarlet, the motley color standing out in the moons morose glow. She heard her mate come up beside her, a furious snarl forcing it's way up the werewolf's throat.

Bella felt rage pulse through her hotly, red consuming her vision. She felt her body start to phase, form shaking with the depth of her anger. Alice's hand held her still, trying to calm her down. The werewolf stiffened at first before relaxing slightly, grimacing at the corpse in front of her.

"I need you to be calm Bella." Alice whispered, voice tight. "If we want to find this…thing then I can't having you go berserk on me."

Bella pursed her lips, nodding stiffly. Forcing her rage back, she observed the area, crouching low to the ground. She inhaled deeply once again, nose tipped low to the ground. Another second later she scowled, a brief flicker of confusion covering her face. She shot the vampire a look, motioning for her to come over. Alice complied, kneeling beside her disgruntled lover. She closed her eyes in concentration, breathing in. Then she shot back, looking surprised and puzzled.

"There's two different trails." Alice stated, baffled. "Both are fresh and carry the same scent." She stared down at the ground, brow furrowing. Bella ran a frustrated hand through her hair, growling deep in her chest.

"So what, you think there's two of these things?" She asked, teeth clenched. Alice shook her head, lips pursed.

"No. Even if there were two, they wouldn't carry the same exact smell. There's only one person doing this…whatever they are." The vampire crossed her arms. "The question is, what is it? It doesn't smell like a vampire and not any other creature that I've met before."

"Does it matter?" Bella groused out. "Whatever it is, it just killed someone and my gut is telling me that it isn't the first time it happened." She turned her head, staring all around her. "You think it's that thing that Charlie was talking about? The creature that's slaughtering people?"

"Most likely." Alice responded. "The thing I want to know is why the scent splits right here. It's as if the thing is trying to cover it's tracks…." she trailed off, a sudden idea occurring to her. "It knows someone is chasing after it."

"What?" Bella gave her an incredulous look. "But we haven't even seen it! And it's not as if we're making ourselves obvious."

"That's the thing." Alice met the werewolf's gaze evenly. "We haven't." She stood up sharply, glaring out into the darkness. "The trail splits in two opposite directions which means it's trying to mislead us. The creature probably ran all over the forest trying to throw off its trail."

"I still don't understand." Bella shook her head, standing up from her position. "How the hell does it know we're after it?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever the case we should be careful." Alice whispered, gazing off into the direction one scent trail led. "There's two trails which means there's two ways to go. One of us should take one route while the other follows the next."

"You mean split up?" Bella's eyes flashed, the werewolf walking up to her mate. "I'm not going to leave you Alice. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you take a chance with that thing!"

"We don't have a choice I'm afraid. Not if we want to catch this creature." Alice looked at her sadly, golden depths dark. Despite her obvious melancholy, she tried to smile in reassurance. "Don't worry so much, okay? I'm a vampire remember, I can take care of myself if I have to. If I meet this thing, I can assure you that I won't go down without a fight."

"A fight is exactly what I'm afraid of Alice." Bella sighed heavily, gazing at her lover's determined face. She knew when the vampire made her mind up nothing could stop her. Swallowing down her concern, she continued. "But you're right; we can't let this thing roam around here any longer. Promise you'll shout for me if anything happens?" Bella pleaded. The vampire nodded, a small smile gracing her mouth.

"Of course. Now let's go." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Alice darted away. Bella watched the vampire's form blur into a streak of white, a soft scowl on her lips. Catching the creature's scent on the wind, she turned her head to the sky. Sneering, the werewolf dashed in the other direction, chasing after the source of the odor. She didn't give her mate another thought, shoving her worry in the back of her mind. Now was not the time for distractions.

She pushed through the forestry, forging a reckless path across the earth. Her eyes took in everything around her, nothing escaping her intense sight. She could feel her wolf calling out to her, trying desperately to free itself. Bella forced it away with a shake of her head, mentally locking her beast behind steel bars. She tried to keep her head clear, her features schooled into clinical detachment. Alice was right when she said she needed to stay calm. There was nothing a rampaging wolf could help with at the moment.

Stretching her senses, she concentrated on the feel of the forest. Not a sound could be heard, the woods containing an unnatural stillness that was unsettling. Not even a faint stirring in the wind occurred, the air still and solemn. The landscape was dark, barren of life except for the surrounding flora. It caused her hackles to rise, her fists to clench anxiously. A she continued to run her feeling of unease only grew worse, increasing with every step she took. Bella squinted her eyes ahead, seeing the forest disperse slightly as she approached a rocky outcropping. Miniature mountains loomed in the distance, their caps still covered with melting snow from the winter past. For a reason indefinable to her, she slowed to a jogging pace. The werewolf darted her eyes left and right, stomach turning with a strange feeling. She sniffed as the creatures scent seemed to strengthen in intensity. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**Lyca.**

Bella jumped at the sudden voice. She whipped her head around, looking for the source of the sound. Seeing nobody, her body stiffened as she realized it came from her own mind.

**Come youngling. Find me.**

The voice was deep, mollifying in a kind tenor. A part of her wanted to obey the voice, chase after it as commanded. But that feeling in her gut only worsened, her wolf not trusting of this specter in the slightest. She stood still, body tensed and at the ready. The voice whispered once again, the masculine baritone chuckling.

**Still** **playing games Lyca? It will do you no good here.**

Bella swallowed, closing her eyes. Despite herself, she feared. She feared something that she couldn't see. Her childish fear of the boogeyman returned to her, heart pumping frantically. The wolf however, roiled with anger and fury. The inner snarling of her beast, calmed her frayed nerves. She drew her strength from it, opening her eyes with unwavering determination.

**Hmm…I see. You wish to be like that. I guess I'll just come to you then. **

Bella caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of her eye, jumping out of the way with a curse. She dove for the ground, hearing the loud roar of crumbling earth behind her. Scrambling, she whirled around, feeling dirt and wind rush passed her head. There, in the spot she once was, stood a solitary figure, a small crater surrounding them. A cowl covered the person's face, pale skin just barely seen from its confines. Nevertheless, an amused grin could be seen, stark white teeth gleaming in the moon's rays. A bead of sweat ran down Bella's face, eyes narrowed sharply. Suddenly the figure stood, yanking their fist from the ground below. They let loose a rumbling laugh, frame shaking from the effort.

"Oh how glorious a day!" A male voice exalted from the shroud. "I never expected such a fortuitous coincidence, but I shall not ruin such a opportunity from the gods! Nay, for I hath waited…and oh how I've waited!" Suddenly he paused, a sigh spilling from his mouth. He lifted his head, twinkling amber eyes locking onto hers unexpectedly.

"I've waited a long time to meet you…Lyca…"

He flung back his hood, revealing his smiling countenance. The moon highlighted his sharp features, spilling upon high cheeks and jet black locks. A pang of familiarity hit Bella, causing her to take a step back warily. For a reason unknown the strange name resonated within her, her soul stirring with foreign sensations. A flash of chaotic images appeared in her mind's eye.

A moonlit precipice.

A dagger bathed in blood.

A woman calling _that_ name softly…so softly…

Bella snarled forcing the images away. She shook her head, cradling it in her hands. Abruptly the werewolf jerked her head up, glaring intensely at the stranger in front of her.

"Stop putting things in my head!" She growled out. "I don't care who the fuck you are, and I don't care who you fucking think I am, but I'm not your plaything asshole!"

The man smiled patiently, shaking his finger at the enraged girl.

"No no, mind your language now. It isn't due to yell at someone who cares about you." He took a step closer to her, eerie grin never fading. "As to who you are, well that's a long story…but me?" His smirk grew wider, canines twinkling devilishly. "My name is…Darius."

Bella froze instantly. A flash of realization swept through her, hitting her forcefully like a punch to the stomach. Her dream reappeared vividly, running in her head like a broken record. She stared at the man blankly, her shock forcing all emotions from her mind. It wasn't until a soft breeze whispered by her cheek did her eyes widen. With a ferocious snarl she rushed at him, claws lengthened at her side. Darius smirked, sidestepping her frantic swipes with ease. The werewolf never paused in her furious attack, trying desperately to tear his body to shreds. The trees around them lay in testament to her wrath, the bark nearly eradicated by her claws. Whenever Darius would get close, he would dance away skillfully, eyes twinkling with repressed mirth.

"You certainly are an excitable little puppy aren't you?" He chuckled, dodging her once again. He jumped up onto the branch of a tree, lounging casually while inspecting his nails. "But it takes more than energy and pure power to defeat an adversary." He sent her a sly grin. "Or didn't you know that?"

"_**Come down here you piece of shit!"**_ Bella roared at him, fangs bared menacingly. _**"I'll show you what real power can do!"**_

Suddenly, Darius sobered. His features fell into a serious mask. He stared down at her, amber eyes intense in their luminosity.

"Is that right?"

With a quick lunge, he plummeted back to the earth, landing gracefully on his feet. He raised his brow at the growling girl, cool disinterest seeping onto his face. Seeing this, Bella took a step forward in challenge, vicious sneer on her face. Darius simply shook his head, unwrapping his dark cloak from his body. The article fell to the ground with a dull thud, revealing his pale form to the cold night. He sighed, glancing towards her almost regretfully.

"I didn't want to do this, since you are very valuable to me, but I see now that I have no choice." He smiled apologetically. "Forgive me Lord, but in the sake of our people this must be done."

Bella snorted at his words, tossing her jacket to the ground.

"Stop praying to your god so I can come and kick your worthless ass!"

Darius pursed his lips, tilting his head to the sky thoughtfully. He ignored the werewolf's words, staring at the stars above them. Then he nodded to himself, a strange look in his eyes.

"I see. Your will shall be done, my Lord."

As soon as he stopped speaking, his body seized with violent convulsions. His limbs contorted and grew, flesh stretching and bones snapping only to mend into a different shape. Dark grey fur spread all over his body, covering every inch of his warping form. His mouth elongated into a monstrous snout, massive fangs replacing regular human teeth. Wickedly curved claws decorated his hands like knives, huge paws stomping into the earth with thunderous noise. Bella watched in shock as he towered above her, transformation finally complete. The grey beast stared at her with malicious eyes of amber, fangs bared into a wolfish sneer. Bella stepped back out of reflex, nearly unable to take this turn of events.

_He's…he's like me!_

A dark chuckle sounded in her head, the creature in front of her shaking with imagined laughter.

**You presume so much Lyca. Do you not remember what I did to poor Mr. Anthony?**

The wolf tilted its head, black lips curving up into a wide smile.

**Perhaps then…I should remind you of what I'm capable of.**

With a mad howl, the grey monster lunged for her, fangs and claws flashing in the darkness. Bella snapped out of her stunned state, jumping backwards to escape him. The beast sliced into the earth where she once stood, claws dragging up muddy clumps of grass. Darius pursued her madly, jaws snapping with vicious intent. Bella kept evading him, adrenaline pulsing though her. With an agile flip, she grabbed onto a tree branch, pulling her self up onto it. The grey monster chuckled hoarsely, putting a massive claw onto the tree's bark. Bella grit her teeth, mind trying desperately to come up with ways to escape him. Pulling up a blank, she cursed. _Fuck! Where the hell is Alice when you need her!_ Below her, Darius gave the wolf equivalent of a maniacal laugh.

**You shouldn't concern yourself with her, Lyca. The pest is being taken care of…even as we speak.** His black lips curled up menacingly. **She'll not trouble you any longer. I've made sure of that.**

Bella froze, heart freezing in her chest. Her hands trembled, breath catching. _Alice…is…? _The werewolf shook her head, leaning against the bark in shock. _No! Alice would never…she's…she can't be!_ Bella's face twisted up in agony, hand clutching her chest in desperation. She roared her pain to the sky, a lover's mournful howl. Suddenly something inside her snapped, bringing to life uncontrollable hatred and a need for vengeance.

With an impassioned snarl, she shifted into her own beast, lunging out of the tree violently. With a sensation akin to an earthquake, their massive bodies collided into each other. They struggled for dominance, each wolf tearing at fur and bulging muscle. Bella snapped at his throat, fangs just grazing over his jugular. Darius swiped her muzzle with his claws, drawing several red rivulets across her face. Enraged, the midnight wolf turned and latched onto his tail, ranking the appendage till it ripped open in her mouth. Darius yelped in pain before pouncing into her back in retaliation. He dug his fangs into the back of her throat, trying to pin her onto the slippery earth. With a fierce growl, Bella smashed her back into a nearby pine, forcing Darius against the tree. The wood cracked under the massive pressure, splitting open jaggedly as she slammed the grey monster repeatedly into it. Finally, Darius's hold slipped, blood starting to seep onto his fur. Seeing her chance, Bella grabbed his throat by her jaws, twisting her head to throw him to the ground. With another yank she tore a thick chunk of skin from his neck, crimson staining her muscle and luminescent fangs. Spurts of blood issued from the wound, Darius gurgling out globs of the liquid.

Abruptly he twisted his head and bit down onto her leg, causing the black wolf to lose her footing in shock. She fell to the ground heavily, her adversary clawing at her back frantically. An agonized howl escaped her throat as she felt her skin rip and tear, nerves being torn asunder under the dagger like claws. She writhed and twisted, unable to escape as he held her down. Darkness started to creep into her vision, strength fading as her blood leaked onto the hungry foliage. Her limbs felt heavier by the second, her convulsions decreasing in intensity as her life faded. _No…please…not like this…_ Alice's face flashed into her head, that beautiful smile causing her heart to ache with longing. _Alice…_

For a frightening instant…her whole world went black.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"_Lykania…"_

_Who…?_

"_Lykania…"_

_I…I don't know who that is…_

"_My dear Lykania…"_

_Am I…? Is it me who you mean?_

"_Silly…only Lykania can be Lykania."_

_Then I don't understand. Who is that? Who are…?_

"_A long forgotten dream…a far off memory…a half realized goal. Do you not remember?"_

_I…_

"_Then it doesn't matter. Not now. Not then…"_

_You…why are you…? _

"_Do you not have someone you love? Someone you want to fight for?"_

…_Yes…I do._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Darius roared in pain as tendrils of fire raked across the ground. He watched in shock as arcs of flame surrounded the felled black wolf. It covered her like a blanket of magnificent danger and brilliance, dancing through her fur gently. The sudden heat caused the grey creature to step back reflexively, black lips snarling. Bella's body twitched with life, shoulders bunching as she stood up on her haunches. The fire continued to burn around her chaotically, serving as a beacon to her revived strength. With a mighty roar she straightened her body, lifting her head to the vigilant night. Slowly she turned her head to the shaking Darius, his bloodied muzzle pulled up into a sneer. Bella took a confident step towards him, fire twirling behind her. It whisked under her paws as she moved; weaved through her tail like a fiery braid. She stared at her enemy with cold eyes, gold-red irises boring into him.

**Keh. So you do have a little trick under your sleeve. **Darius snapped at the air, anger causing his body to tense. **My Lord has failed to mention this…unexpected gift. **

Bella let her hackles rise, low growl rumbling out of her chest. She took another step forward, her grey counterpart taking another backward. He stared at her warily, tilting his head in frustrated thought. Bella noticed this, laughing harshly in her head. _What's the matter? Too chicken to face me now? _

He jerked his head up, eyes narrowing. **You'd best hold your tongue youngling. You know not of what you speak. **He smiled wolfishly, ears twitching up abruptly. He turned his massive head behind him, staring out into the forest with amusement. **Well well, what do you know? It looks like this night hasn't been a loss after all. **

Bella eyed him warily, flames burning more brilliantly as she grew more agitated. _What are you-_ Her mental wonderings were cut as she caught sight of two figures coming out of the forest. Her breath caught at what she saw. A hulking grey wolf crept into the clearing, an exact duplicate of Darius himself. In its monstrous jaws was the beaten form of Alice Cullen, her clothing nearly shredded from her small form. Grotesque bites littered her skin, the most prominent one embedded deep into her abdomen. But the most horrifying thing was the lack of movement from the little vampire, not even a slight twitch seen from underneath her eyelids. Bella gave out a choked sob, her heart seizing with the depth of her pain. _No…NO…__**NO!**_

She lunged at the other wolf, fire arching behind her like a wall of hell. The Darius look-a-like darted out of the way, dropping Alice unceremoniously from its jaws. Bella ignored the movement, standing over her still lover with anguished eyes. She nudged her with her furry head, whining softly. Her mate remained unmoving, deathly still.

**How pathetic. **

Bella gnashed her teeth, rage flooding her once again at the words. She whirled around, glaring at the twin grey wolves. They chuckled in unison, tilting their heads together. They smirked cruelly, speaking mentally as one.

**You're not the only one with a gift, Lyca.**

Suddenly their bodies blurred before merging together as one being, two wolves becoming a unified creature before her very eyes. Darius smiled wolfishly, claws digging into the pliable earth. **As two I am only at half my strength, but as one…I am unstoppable. A very useful gift don't you think? **He howled with coarse laughter, frame shaking with the effort. **But fret not, for there is no sport in fighting an injured enemy. For the sake of fairness I shall grant you a little reprieve. Until then…Lyca.** With a scuff of his paw he threw dirt into Bella's eyes, the werewolf momentarily blinded. She roared, trying desperately to rub out the dirt with her forepaws. When she looked up again Darius was gone, vanished with only the scent of death on the wind.

Bella shook with grief and anger, her primal side shouting for blood and vengeance. Swallowing it down, she turned back to her silent mate, ears flattening to the side of her head. The fire faded till it disappeared completely, dwindling to small wisps of smoke. She phased back as she walked, falling to her knees by Alice's body. Numbly she gathered her lover up in her arms, brushing a lock of hair from Alice's face. The vampire looked like a fallen angel, wings ripped away as she fell to her death. Seeing her like this, so beautiful even in a second death, shattered her soul to pieces. A sudden sob escaped her, tears starting to tread down her face.

She burrowed her face into her lover's collarbone, cries of loss shaking her body violently. For several moments she remained in this position, venting and cursing the world with every fiber of her being. She felt a soft breeze whisk across her cheek, causing her eyelashes to flutter along with her heavy heart. Then it happened again. And again. Bella's brow furrowed, tearstained face lifting her head in confusion. An idea occurred to her belatedly, hope igniting from deep within her heart. She leaned her ear to Alice's mouth, waiting for any tell tale signs of life. Then it happened; a whisper of a breath hit her face. Eyes widening, Bella jumped up with Alice in her arms. With determination burning within her she ran in the direction of Forks.

Her Alice was still alive.

* * *

A/N: You know I was going to just leave it at Bella crying over Alice's 'dead' body but I didn't want to get murdered in my sleep with both this and my tardiness.;P I'm thinking of splitting struggle up into three parts but it may just be two to get the Forks arc over with. The third arc is my favorite and I'm kinda sad we're not even close yet. Anyways I just want to say that I'm definately not abandoning this story so keep with me faithful readers! Laters~ Puppy (sorry folks no chappy prev. this time :( )


	16. Struggle pt2

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Finally an update! I can't believe I almost hit a month. Still I got it finished, and I'm pretty proud of that. For those who have been waiting sorry about the wait. Life sucks pretty hard right now...I won't elaborate but yeah it's pretty bad. Anyways this is the second chapter to the Struggle. I admit its more a filler really, but it explains some characters thoughts that I haven't elaborated on. Only two chapters after this one until the first arc is finished. Woot! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Ch. 16 - Struggle (pt.2)

The storm came faster than usual that morning. Dark clouds surged across the horizon, it's billowy fingers stretching and consuming the sky with a malicious hunger. The sun's rays glimmered briefly before being strangled to death by the approaching darkness. The morning died before it could even begin, fatal night wishing to rule the world once more. The wind remained silent however, not daring to whisper across the still land. Nature remained asleep, Morpheus never wavering from his vigilant task. Below on the shrouded Earth, Carlisle noted these happenings with narrowed eyes. The blonde vampire stood out on his porch, staring at the sky in wary interest. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, golden eyes sparking with something indefinable.

Something wasn't right with the world, that much was certain. Recent events had his thoughts spiraling, filling with a million questions and too few answers. Many of which all revolved around one person, Bella Swan. When he had first heard of the younger girl it was from her father, who in his jubilance at getting to see his child again gushed about her to everyone in town. To Carlisle she was just another girl, and so he just smiled at the gruff man, congratulating him politely. The second time he heard of her was from his dear children. He could remember clearly how distraught Alice was that first day of school. He could recall with absolute clarity her frustrated sobs and silent agony. When he questioned his other children about this, he received mixed reactions all around. Emmett had simply shook his head, dark eyes troubled and concerned. Rosalie wore a mask of stone, jaw tensed with repressed anger. Jasper had cringed at the weight of Alice's emotions, shaking his head to Carlisle's curiosity. Edward was the most expressive of the four, ranting about delinquent girls and tearing apart someone's motorcycle. When asked the boy had spat out, "Ask that _**Bella Swan**_ girl. She's the problem." Carlisle had raised his eyebrows, a glimmer of recognition at hearing that name.

Despite himself a twinge of rage and hatred swept through him, his more protective side assuming what might have happened. Thankfully he was a master at self-control, and pushed the feelings aside to focus on more rational aspects. He had faith that Alice would be able to control the situation whatever it was, besides Bella Swan was just a human and she a vampire. What could possibly happen? That was what he thought at the time, and over the days he felt convinced of this fact. The third time her existence was brought to his notice was when Alice started to befriend her. When he first got wind of this, his reaction was one of surprise and puzzled curiosity. After all wasn't this the same girl that Alice was in tears about? Naturally worried, Carlisle questioned his daughter only to receive a nonchalant wave and a dreamy smile.

"She's just a friend Dad. A wonderful, marvelous, sexy friend." With that Alice had trotted off, sighing wistfully as she went. Suffice to say, Carlisle was a tad disconcerted by this response. Nonetheless he put faith in the pixie-like girl, trusting her to do whatever was best. Weeks went by and Alice seemed to grow happier with each passing day. It was a stark antithesis to her depressed mood of yester months so he let the behavior slide without much thought. The fifth time he actually had the privilege of meeting the enigma, Bella Swan. His impression of her? A rough confrontational girl who held an honest and loyal heart. She reminded him of himself when he was but a conflicted youth, just discovering his identity in the world. Though rather brash at times and solemnly quiet in others, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of fondness towards her. When her relationship with Alice came to light, he was overcome with joy. His daughter had suffered too long without a mate, and despite what his son may have thought, he couldn't think of anyone better than Bella Swan. He saw how she looked at Alice, how the love emanated from her eyes like flames burning in the dead of winter; thriving despite all odds.

And then yet another piece of information came to light. The supposedly human Bella Swan, was not human at all. It was a slow dawning realization, one that had come to him after studying the girl intently. He should have realized it sooner he supposed, she wasn't all that skilled at hiding her double-nature as they were. It was rather easy to pick out her animal-like grace, movements fluid and smooth like a lion's. Her voice held a raspy cadence akin to a rumbling growl, only heightened when the girl spoke out in rage. Her strange eyes also held too much for a normal human, a feral look that only predator's could successfully pull off. All in all she was simply too bestial; more animal than a human could ever hope to be. Briefly he considered what she could be in his mind, the word Quileute popping up on more than one occasion. Yet he held himself back from making this judgment, not all too sure from the facts he was faced with. Though she too had a temperature that a phoenix would envy, and a tan complexion much like the natives, her scent was too calming to be as such. This only came to his attention when Jasper whispered in his ear as he walked past. Words that brought more questions and answered none. "I don't crave her scent. Not at all."

And so the mystery surrounding the girl deepened and deepened further as Alice confessed to Bella being the wolf from her visions. Although one question was solved it still wasn't completely over with. Carlisle had tried to research what manner of werewolf she could be and in the end came up with naught. Deciding that he would find out eventually, as Bella was bound to become part of the family some day, he gave up on the subject. But his speculations never truly died and only continued to fester as the Port Angeles murders became more frequent. Not that he suspected the girl, but it was much too coincidental that they would happen just when Bella moved to Forks. If not directly related to them, it was a strong possibility that she could indirectly tie into it. He had let it go however, for the sake of his enamored daughter.

Carlisle brought his gaze to the forest, a sense of trepidation filling him. Something wasn't right. Not right at all. Suddenly he felt someone step beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The voice of his lovely wife entered his ears soothingly, form relaxing as a result.

"Come in darling. You're going to get rained on if you stay out here." Her tone was amused, the smile evident in her voice. "Unless you want to be soaked of course."

Carlisle turned his head, locking eyes with her golden depths. He gave her an answering grin, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sorry my love, I just got carried away in my thoughts. There is much to think about these days."

Esme nodded in understanding, features serene.

"Yes, our children just keep surprising us don't they?" She said lightly. "I have to say…I never expected this turn of events."

"If you mean our little Alice finally falling in love, then yes." Carlisle chuckled, wrapping a strong arm around his wife. "Especially with a girl so different than herself. But fate is funny like that. We can never truly know what to expect from it."

"True, and at least she isn't in love with a questionable character. Bella seems like a very nice girl, a little rough around the edges, but lovely nonetheless." Esme paused, a thoughtful look in her eye. "Do you think Alice has told her yet?"

"About our _condition_ you mean?" When he received a slow nod he continued. "I wouldn't worry about that, love. I get the feeling that they're no stranger to each other's secrets."

"Oh? Is there something you're not telling me husband?"

"Perhaps…but don't worry. Things will come to light in due time." He smiled reassuringly. Esme sighed, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

"You and your secrets. If I wasn't used to it by now I just might be angry." She hit his arm playfully, lingering slightly just on his elbow. Smoothly he brought the hand up to his lips, kissing her fingertips with loving care.

"And I thought it was just because you loved me?"

Esme smiled tenderly.

"That too I suppose."

Carlisle chuckled at that, his eyes glittering with amusement. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder in the distance. He glanced up, catching a streak of lightning dart across the sky. A small drop of rain struck his forehead, traveling down his face like an errant teardrop. Esme looked up as well, humming to herself.

"I guess that's God's way of saying we should head in. Don't you think dear?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want either of us getting sick in this weather." He said in faux concern, brow crinkling as he spoke. His wife chuckled at that before tugging on his arm in the direction of the front door. She gave him a loving smile, dimples flashing in her adoration. Suddenly a cold wind blew by the pair, tossing the brunette vampire's hair behind her. Immediately they both tensed, nostrils flaring as they took in the aroma that rode in on the sharp zephyr. Carlisle blinked rapidly before frowning, tilting his nose into the air.

"Esme…that scent is…"

"Blood, and a lot of it." She finished for him, her voice but a whisper on the wind. A pained look crossed her face. "And the pungent stench of fear."

Carlisle's jaw tensed in agitation. He balled his hands into fists, golden eyes narrowing. That feeling of unease crept upon him once again, fear for his family coming to the forefront. The feral side of him, the beast that every vampire naturally had, knew instinctively what the cause of this was. The Port Angelus murders flickered into his head, the victims' bodies burning into his mental vision. Body tensed, he started to address his silent wife, only to stop abruptly at her expression. Esme's pale features were frozen into a mask of horrified shock. Her small mouth trembled noticeably, lips slack and parted. Her ocher eyes were filled with anguish, fixed unflinchingly from a spot over his shoulder. An icy sliver crept down his spine at the sight. And what it could possible mean.

"Carlisle…look." Esme strangled out hoarsely. He whirled around at the command, afraid at what he would find in the dense wood in back of him. At first he saw nothing, the dense cover of darkness shrouding any movement. Then his eyes finally caught the slight shift in the greenery; the unnatural stir amongst the forest ahead. A dense, black figure moved in the distance, creeping towards them at a slow rate. It trampled and mashed through the woods with ease, its lumbering form towering over everything it crossed. Both vampires froze as it came closer, just entering their front yard. The moon shone down on the strange creature; a glossy black coat intermingled with crimson glimmering in the faint moonlight. Soon a long snout became visible, highlighted by dark blood covering muscular jaws. Hulking shoulders and monstrous paws accompanied a bowed head, the beast's features decidedly wolfish in nature. It crushed the grass below it as it moved, unearthing dirt and mud with wicked claws. It Carlisle of the fairytales from his childhood. The one's where hellish fiends prowled the night in a never-ending quest to sate their dark hunger. The one's where children did not escape the wolf's jaws. The one's without a happily ever. He shook the thought away quickly, forcing his old superstitious fear from his thoughts. After all in the end he too became apart of a dark fairytale.

In a rapid blur he shoved Esme behind him, eyes never wavering from the dark creature. The shadowy beast crept ever closer, disjointed snarls escaping a fanged mouth. Hearing this, Carlisle issued a muttered plea to his children, knowing that their senses would surely catch the words. Immediately, he felt the wind stir as they appeared at his side. They all stood in a line, gazes flickering to their adopted father before settling on the hulking wolf. Carlisle heard Jasper gasp, his equally astonished lover cursing under his breath heatedly.

"You're kidding me." Edward rasped. "Why is there a wolf in our territory!"

"I know nothing more than you Edward." Carlisle said. He kept his eyes on the approaching monster. "Esme spotted this thing only a moment ago."

"Those mutts know better than this!" Rosalie hissed. Her golden irises flared. "How dare they break the treaty by coming into _our_ territory! Our home!"

"Calm yourself Rose." The patriarch snapped. "We don't know if this thing is a Quileute or not."

"And what else could it be?" Edward spat. "A disgusting werewolf that just so happens to be near Forks? It's too much of a coincidence."

As if hearing him, the beast froze in its place, body straightening to accommodate its full height. It stood there menacingly, fangs bared in a grotesque snarl. It stared at them unflinchingly, midnight fur bristling as if it was going to pounce. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at this, crouching slightly to anticipate any sudden movements.

"C-Carlisle…"

Suddenly he felt Esme clasp onto his arm, her grip shaky and tremulous. Frowning, he turned his head to look at his wife quickly, trying to gauge the reason for the uncharacteristic move. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear, riveted to the creature's unmoving form.

"Oh God Carlisle…look what it has on its back!" She sobbed, hand clasped to her mouth. Confused and afraid, the elder vampire turned back to the black monster. He stared out into the night, trying to see what his wife meant by her painful words. His eyes widened at what he saw. There, slung across the wolf's back, was the ravaged form of his daughter. The little vampire was completely still, no sign of life in her broken body. Even at this distance he could see her shredded garments, torn to tatters by obvious claw and fang. Carlisle shook at the sight, eyes widening with agonized disbelief. _No…not little Alice. Not…my dear daughter…_ He closed his eyes with a painful grimace. _How…how could this happen? She had just found her love. She had just started to enjoy life once again! And Bella…God what happened to Bella?_ An enraged cry tore through his thoughts, his shock filled mind registering the blurring forms of his children. He watched in horror as they lunged toward the creature, faces twisted by wrath and grief. Immediately the wolf dashed out of the way, agile body twisting to avoid their attacks. That only increased their fury, feral growls ripping out of their chests like thunder. Carlisle clenched his fists, torn as to what to do. He wanted to tear this creature apart for hurting his daughter, but the more logical side of him kept his body still. His accursed mind forced doubt to cloud his eyes; for it to line his body with the paralyzing shackles of uncertainty. Esme stirred at his side, a wild gleam in her black irises. She started to dart forward, only to be held back by her husband. She snarled at him, jerking around so that he would release her.

"_**Let me go!"**_ She shrieked frantically. _**"I'll destroy the thing that hurt my daughter!"**_

Carlisle winced as she swiped his face with her nails, the desperation in her actions forcing him to hold on tighter. He watched anxiously as his children fought on, the wolf holding Alice in its jaws to increase the range of its mobility. Seeing it do this, Carlisle felt more vindicated in his actions, a determined gleam entering his eyes. He shifted his gaze back to his writhing mate.

"Calm Esme. Calm." He tried to soothe. "Stop this. It's okay."

She stared at him incredulously, eyes widening in disbelief at his words and tone. She locked her jaw, hatred swirling deep in her black eyes.

"Don't you dare try to calm me Carlisle! I'm not about to see more of my family get hurt because of this…_thing_!"

"You won't, Esme. I swear you won't." A pleading tone entered his voice. "Just look. Look at the wolf. Look at what it's doing!"

"It's attacking everything I've ever held dear! It's destroying our family! How can you be so calm when our daughter might just be _**dead**_?"

"But it's not! Don't you see? Look!" He took a hold of her chin, forcing her to stare at the evading wolf. "It's not attacking at all. In fact all she cares about is protecting Alice."

"_Protect?_ That's not what it's doing. It looks like it's trying to rip her to-" Esme trailed off, confusion darting across her eyes. "She? What are you…?"

"Some times things are not all they seem." Carlisle muttered, staring at his enraged family. With that he darted towards his furious children, coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing. He held his arms out, guarding the massive wolf that stood crouched behind him. Almost instantly his children paused, confused and shocked at their father's display. Emmett growled menacingly, the sound a mimicry of an erupting volcano.

"Out of the way, Pops!" He bellowed angrily. "I'm going to rip this little shit to pieces."

"I tend to agree with that sentiment." Rosalie sneered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Carlisle stated calmly. "What you're doing…you'll only regret it later."

"I sincerely doubt that." Edward hissed. "And why are you guarding this monster! This abomination that has _**killed**_ our sister! How dare you vouch for it!"

"I'll state my reasons once every one has calmed down. I won't have a needless massacre on our hands."

"You want us to calm down? You must be joking!"

"No…I'm not." Carlisle's gaze grew steely. "Do you all have so little trust in me after all these years? You forget that I have lived far longer than any of you and as such have more experience with the world. And ask yourselves…have I ever intentionally led you astray?"

They all paused at this remark, bodies stilling at the wake of his words. Despite the incriminating evidence before them, doubt clouded their heads. For the first time since stepping into the clearing they noticed the wolf's passive actions, and the gentleness in which their dear sister was held. Even in the mouth of a ferocious beast, it looked as if Alice was being cradled carefully between the huge jaws. Yet the wolf's eyes still stared at them murderously, its gaze accusing. Carlisle sighed, relaxing his stance for the time being. He gave the wolf a sorrowful glance, staring at Alice's form with a pained expression.

"You can change back now…Bella."

The forest stilled at the utterance of those words, only the slight patter of rain disturbing the moment. The other Cullens stopped moving, not daring to even breathe. They watched is rapt fascination as the wolf obeyed Carlisle's suggestion, dark form contorting and shrinking with each passing moment. Dark fur receded into tan skin, eventually revealing the sharp features of Bella Swan. She stood there trembling, Alice wrapped in her arms protectively. Dried blood stained her face and torso, looking akin to war paint from a distant era. Her eyes were held a haunted look, anger and desperation filling their depths.

"Are you all done now?" She asked bitingly, voice hoarse. Her mouth twisted up into a grimace. "Because I would sure as fuck like to get my mate healed."

The Cullen children flinched back at that, shock still preceding over everything else. Carlisle just nodded his head grimly. In a blur he sped over to the werewolf, taking his limp daughter from her arms. He gathered her carefully, as one might a porcelain doll. He brushed the dirt from her face, wincing at the fragile feel of her flesh. Bella watched him, shoulders sagging in relief. She knew the doctor would help her dear Alice. She knew, out of everyone, he could save her mate.

"Hey…Carlisle?" She cringed suddenly, body swaying as her vision blurred. "You mind…waking me up in an hour?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, body falling forward as her world went dark.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

He didn't know why he caught her. He didn't know why the thought of losing her scared him almost as much as losing Alice. He didn't know a lot of things, he just knew that he had to do it.

It was no secret that Edward didn't exactly like her. She rankled him, tore at his nerves like no other ever did. Something about her was off, and it bothered him to no end that he couldn't read her mind to find out what. Petty maybe, but he never claimed to be a paragon of good intentions. Jasper understood this and accepted him despite of his flaws. Carlisle did as well to an extent, having suffered through his fledgling son's moods at the very first turning. But his siblings were another matter, family though they may be, they could never truly understand why he did the things he did. His dislike of Bella Swan was a prime example. He could blame it on simply protecting his family, or other various reasons he gave to Alice, but it was never the whole truth. In fact he himself barely understood it. As he thought harder on the subject, he likened the feeling to walking down a dark stairwell. All around you is complete darkness, the forbidding unknown nipping at the heels of your feet and the corners of your eyes. The only comfort you have is the feeling of concrete as you keep stepping down, the steps stretching farther and farther in a spiral of black. There is no noise in this abysmal trek, yet there is a persistent feeling of paranoia, invisible eyes staring down from a high ceiling just waiting for you to falter. And as you proceed down this stairwell, there is only two conclusions that you can come to. That you will reach the bottom step with only a light sheen of sweat at your brow and a relieved chuckled huffing from your chest, or that you will keep moving deeper and deeper into that black hole until your skin cools and the fading rays of life are wrung from your body by Death's bony fingers. Bella Swan gave him this feeling.

Once when Alice first started to spend time with her, he stared at her in confusion. He didn't know what was special about her. He supposed she could be appealing in a sort of wild way, like the way a tiger was when first spotted. But when that tiger bares its fangs it loses whatever soft beauty it might have possessed. So when Bella bared her metaphorical fangs, Edward thought that Alice would just leave it at that. Yet she didn't, doing just the opposite in fact. She befriended this human tiger, and in the end fell in love with it. And even more baffling was, that the 'beast' fell in love as well. Not that he thought her incapable, he didn't truly know her after all, but that he didn't think that it was possible with _Alice_. He had always looked upon her with fond eyes, the tiny girl the sister he never had. Rosalie didn't really count of course, she was much too independent for that, but Alice with her soft eyes and tinkling laughter fit the bill perfectly. He was very protective of her as a result, never wanting anything to reach and extinguish her inner light.

Yet as the years passed, and every one mated except the little vampire, the light faded any way. Her smiles became fleeting, as quick as a passing shadow and just as luminous. There seemed to be weight over her limbs, retaining their grace but having a certain caution about them. Her brow seemed to have a permanent furrow, a brooding stoop that seemed to never smooth. And as her visions came and went, they became a nuisance to her, more painful than helpful. He knew because as he delved deep into her mind's eyes, a hint of pain tainted their image, echoing deep into his own head. She started to resent her gift, not seeing a potential mate waiting in the wings to soothe her plight. She wished that it was unknown to her, that she didn't have the cold burden of certain loneliness settling about. Edward watched this with sorrowful eyes, pleading to whatever God would listen about Alice's troubles. Looking back it was more of a selfish wish, a plea made of his own pain at seeing her depressed. He selfishly wished her happy, not for her, but because happiness breeds happiness and despondency works in the same way. And as myth famously depicts, a wish borne of selfish desire never ends well.

So when Alice came home one day looking for the world like a woman in love, Edward didn't know what to do. He wanted to disregard her smiles, wanted to shy away from the light he selfishly wished there. Not because it was unwelcome, far from it, but because of _who_ caused this change. In response, he blinded himself to her happiness, cut the reason from his mind and threw his joy to the wind. He wished her only spite, mouth spewing everything except the good fortune he truly wanted to give. Because he knew the end of her fairytale; knew the tragedy that awaited his stalwart sister. He supposed he imagined her as the blind sheep, led by a shepherd who guided her belatedly through a golden plain; only to plummet to her death as the shepherd was revealed to also be blind.

For humans and vampires could only have a tragic romance. One lover will inevitably leave the other behind, human limitation dictating it to be so. Their lifespan is but a speck in the hourglass that is vampiric vitality, and Edward knew this well. Perhaps it was unfair of him to pass his judgment, but in his own way he was merely trying to be noble. He didn't want his sister to fall. He didn't want her light to be forever extinguished because of the loss of her love. And most of all, he didn't want to watch as she inevitable took her own life because of her unshakable sorrow. He knew her love to be a forever love, recognized it subconsciously, and embraced the similarity to his own. If Jasper were to die in the future, it was no secret that Edward Cullen would surely follow. And it was that split second realization that made him rage and pity her. He hated and loved her loyalty just as he hated and loved his. For there was truly no saving someone from themselves, not entirely. And no amount of begging and shouting would change this fact. This was why he grudgingly accepted their union, gazing watchfully as their bond became that more obvious to both themselves and the others. He could only look on as they cemented themselves within a tomb of happiness, and could only look on still as that tomb one day crumbled around them both. It was then that he made another wish, one truly borne of self-denying means.

He wished happiness for them both.

A simple wish. An inelegant wish, but a noble one nonetheless. And as he stood with the blood swathed body of Bella Swan in his arms, he couldn't help but think that God was cruel after all.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_The wind howled across the land, twisting the trees into a dance of frantic chaos. A figure stood at the top of a precipice, crimson dress billowing with the night breeze. Long black locks swept against a pale face, features perfect and gentle in contrast to the roiling land. The woman held her crimson gaze to the earth stretched out before her, ruby lips parted in contemplation. Though her physical aspects suggested otherwise, there was a certain austere quality about her, set in her humorless eyes and clenched hands. She looked down into the trees, inspecting with dispassionate interest._

"_Does the world truly disinterest you so, Sera?"_

_The woman stiffened for a moment before relaxing, recognizing the husky voice. She kept her features smooth, betraying none of her thoughts. _

"_What interest is there to take?" Her voice was level, yet caressing like velvet. The other chuckled, stepping up to take a place beside her. Instinctively, she flickered her eyes over her companion, watching as the other woman ran a hand through shaggy black locks. Golden eyes stared back at her in amusement._

"_Surely the new state of affairs at least ruffles you a little? I can admit to being just the slightest bit irked."_

"_That's because you're a wild imbecile." She said glibly. The other woman smirked. _

"_Come now Sera, is this really the time for petty squabbles? Can't we come to a truce this one time?"_

"_We tried that remember? It ended in utter failure and hostility on both parties." She gave her companion a humorless grin. "The only time I could get along with you is if you're dead."_

_For a moment, the other woman's eyes seemed to flash with anger, but it disappeared as soon as it came._

"_You wound me Sera. Truly you do…after all is that anyway to treat your twin?"_

"_You are no twin of mine." She cut off coldly. "Blood though we share, but I claim nothing of you."_

"_Warm as winter as always aren't you?" Her companion chuckled. "But it bothers me not. I take solace in the fact you'll never be rid of me."_

"_You're awfully presumptuous."_

"_No more than you. I feel that your arrogance shall be your death." A pause. "Are you so sure of your life?"_

"_There is a difference between confidence and arrogance."_

"_And I dare say that you contain them in equal amounts." _

'_Sera' whirled around, taking a swipe at the other woman. Her companion jumped away easily, a small grin gracing her fanged lips. Sera scowled, red eyes narrowing in annoyance._

"_What is it you want, __**sister**__." She said the last word like a curse, sneering indelicately. "You don't usually make a nuisance of yourself unless I make the mistake of calling on you."_

"_Maybe I just miss you. Have you ever thought of that?" A devilish smirk. "After all, we are the last of our immediate family."_

"_Stop playing games. I tire of your presence." _

_A moment of silence stole across the land, a thoughtful look creeping upon the companion's face. She watched Sera intently, gold irises peering into crimson. _

"…_I worry for you."_

_Sera started, surprise appearing before being quickly wiped away._

"_Please, don't joke. You know very well I'm capable of taking care of myself."_

"_It doesn't stop me from caring. Perhaps even more that I…"_

"_The time for sympathy has passed." Sera cut in. "And so has our truce. Now if you don't want a silver blade through your heart I suggest you leave."_

"_Sera, please, I-"_

"_Leave, Lykania, before I make you."_

_Golden eyes hardened with hurt and anger, fangs baring belligerently. _

"_Fine…I'll leave, but this isn't over Sera." With a snarl, she turned away, form shifting into a massive wolf as she ran. Behind her, the still form of Sera watched on. She held her hand out to the disappearing figure, a glimmer of regret passing over her briefly. Then she hardened her face once more, glancing down at the town below._

"_Humans…" She sniffed. "How pathetic."_

_The wind left not even a trace as she disappeared from sight._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella woke up as if in a fog. Her head was muddled, swirling with chaotic images that were both familiar and strange. Her limbs felt heavy, as if she was trapped in quicksand and couldn't move. Momentarily she panicked, darting up from where she was laying down on her stomach. A sharp burst of pain jarred up from her back, causing her to cry out. She cursed, falling back onto soft sheets. Blood pounded at her temples, the pain searing as her sight blurred.

"I wouldn't move just yet." A voice called out quietly. "Your back has been shredded pretty badly."

Bella lifted her gaze from the bed she was laying on, coming to a stop on the smiling visage of Esme Cullen. The older woman's gaze was kind, only concern and sympathy seen in topaz depths. Despite herself, Bella stiffened, jaw tensing as she stared at the Cullen matriarch. Esme noticed this, smile dropping.

"There's no need for panic, dear. You're quite safe with us."

"Sorry if I'm a bit leery." Bella scowled. "But I'm not too keen on trusting people who hate me."

"Hate?" Esme frowned, confusion flashing over her face. "We don't hate you."

"Coulda' fooled me." Bella muttered darkly. She narrowed her eyes, balling the sheets in her hands. "Or do you usually attack people you like."

The vampire woman sighed, an air of melancholy settling over her shoulders.

"We didn't know who you were. See it from our perspective. A huge werewolf barreling into our yard with the mangled form of our daughter in its mouth. How should a normal person react?" Esme smiled softly as she saw Bella wince at her words. "Besides, had we known the truth there wouldn't be a misunderstanding in the first place. You should thank my husband for figuring it out in time."

Bella blinked, head dropping slightly. Then she blushed, turning away to hide her embarrassed scowl.

"Yeah well…I kind of got the impression you hated werewolves so…" She grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Esme raised a delicate brow, but said nothing. Slowly she approached the injured girl, sitting on the bed beside her. She tried to give a comforting smile.

"Forgive our seeming prejudice then. The only experience we have had with werewolves are with the Quileutes. As you might have noticed, our people don't have a tendency to get along with each other." Esme said wryly. Bella glanced towards her, hesitance in her eyes. After a moment she relaxed, shoulders slumping.

"I guess I see your point." Bella laid her head down, watching the vampire calmly. "Still…I suppose I was mostly angry that you seemed more concerned with me than with Alice. I…I was terrified that I had lost her." Suddenly she stiffened, eyes widening. "Alice! Is she okay? Where is she? I have to find-"

"Calm yourself, dear." Esme said soothingly. "My daughter is resting in her room. Carlisle has already tended to her so she'll be just fine."

"Are you certain?" Bella said gravely. "I'll not have my mate die on me. Ever." Heterochromatic irises flashed, a glimpse of something new yet ancient seen in her eyes. For a moment Bella felt her head throb again, dreamlike images filtering into her minds eye. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, willing the sensations away. Oblivious to her inner turmoil, Esme nodded simply. The vampire stood from her seat, giving Bella a sympathetic look.

"I promise you, Alice will be okay. I'm actually more worried about your injuries. From what I know of werewolves you tend to heal fast and yet…" She paused, frowning. "Your back is still worse than it should be."

Bella snorted, crossing her arms petulantly.

"I'm not surprised. Especially because it was that bastard Darius who did this."

"Darius?" Esme questioned. The werewolf gave her a sideways look, jaw clenching.

"Yeah. He's…" She paused, a flicker of pain crossing her face. "He's like me."

Esme's frown deepened, brow furrowing in thought.

"A werewolf you mean?"

Bella swallowed, ducking her head. Her hands clenched the sheets anxiously. Then she gave a curt nod, not wishing to voice the words aloud. She didn't want to admit to being similar to that man. He was a murderer and a monster, and she worked hard to be neither. Even if they were the same species, she could never see herself as being the type of beast he was.

"I see…" Esme said thoughtfully. She stared at Bella for a moment before letting a soft sigh escape her lips. She turned towards the door, pausing just at the threshold.

"I'll go tell Carlisle what you've told me. Perhaps he'll know what to do with this situation. In the mean time I suggest you rest up. We wouldn't want a member of our family to die now would we?'

Bella jerked up in surprise, jaw slack. Her mouth became as dry as desert sands, heart skipping a beat at what she heard. She gave the older woman a hesitant look.

"W-What?" She asked hoarsely. The vampire's expression never changed; smile never faltering in sincerity or kindness.

"Alice is in the next room should you want to see her." Esme said softly. "Don't be alarmed if she isn't conscious. It's normal that vampire's should sleep after being severely injured, so don't panic. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find that husband of mine."

"B-but wait! What did you say be-" Esme disappeared before she could finish, leaving the werewolf staring at the doorway, flustered. Bella sat in stunned silence, not knowing how to take Esme's subtle proclamation. She knew that the vampire woman probably didn't _dislike_ her, but going as far to say that she was family? It was a startling realization to discover, one that she wasn't exactly equipped for due to recent events. Bella sighed, propping herself up on her elbows easily. The pain had faded from intense agony to a bearable throb. It was mostly uncomfortable now, but she could work through it. With that thought she carefully lifted herself all the way, swinging her legs around to the side of the bed. The werewolf inhaled shakily, feeling a sharp burst arch up her spine. Forcing it away, Bella tried to stand up on her legs. Her footing was shaky at first, muscles locking up as she focused on balancing. Eventually she gathered enough strength to stumble out the door, eager to get to Alice's room. Feeling a sudden boost of energy, Bella barreled into the other room with unwavering purpose.

The swirling plethora of colors greeted her eyes, immediately identifying the room as her beloved's. A quick glance to the couch assuaged her nerves, seeing a small pale bundle splayed out on white leather. From what she could see, the small vampire's eyes were closed peacefully, face smooth and unfettered. Her chest rose with certain breaths, pink lips parted alluringly with each breathy sigh. The wounds that had once marred her porcelain skin had amazingly vanished, leaving only planes of silky white. The sight caused Bella's heart to pound, chest aching with intense love and relief. She leaned heavily against the doorjamb, a choked sob issuing from her trembling lips. Her Alice was alive. Her Alice was whole. She put a hand over her watering eyes, a rush of love overcoming her with its intensity. Bella wiped the tears away quickly, not wanting anyone to see her in such a weak state. Ignoring her own pain, she walked towards her sleeping lover. It disconcerted her slightly, to see a vampire sleeping, but she got over it soon enough. She trusted Esme's words and knew that the woman wouldn't intentionally lead her astray. Kneeling beside the tiny pixie, the werewolf picked up one of her hands. She gave the soft skin a loving kiss, expression a mixture of grief and happiness. Her emotions boiled underneath her skin, leaving her skin dotted with sweat and her body shaking with sweet torment.

The wolf inside was rumbling with happiness, shaking her control slightly as it stirred. It wanted her to take Alice and become one with her once more, to prove that her mate was alive through carnal lust. It wanted her to make the vampire scream with ecstasy, to validate the existence of her lover's soul. Bella pushed those dangerous thoughts from her, not wishing to startle Alice with her animal side. With great effort she let go of the vampire's hand, bringing her own to brush softly across pale cheeks.

"I love you." She spoke in whispered tones, almost afraid to break this moment with her words. "You may never know how much. _I _may not even know. Just know that I have said it, and mean it more than the words can ever convey." Bella closed her eyes, breathing in the scent so close to her heart.

"You're awfully articulate for a delinquent."

Bella tensed immediately, recognizing the cool voice of Edward Cullen. She willed herself to face him, keeping her features smooth.

"What I say to my mate is a private matter. Is there any reason you're intruding right now?" She asked stiffly, standing up from her kneeled position.

"You forget that she is also my sister. And family is entitled to look after each other, aren't they?" The boy gave a tiny smile. "Besides I mean no harm. I only wished to see how the both of you were doing."

"I find that hard to believe. You've never expressed any interest in me except thinly veiled disgust."

Edward's eyes flickered, ocher depths filling with something akin to regret. He looked away from the werewolf, turning his gaze to his sister's prone form.

"I…you're right. It's not something I'm proud of. In fact I'm quite disgusted by my own behavior." He tensed his jaw, brow furrowing. Bella narrowed her eyes, gazing warily at the male vampire.

"I don't understand." Bella stated calmly, only letting the slightest bit of irritation show through. "Are you asking for forgiveness? If you are then it is not my matter to decide. That right belongs to Alice."

"So I can't beg for your personal forgiveness?" Edward asked in return, smile turning sad. "I know you think that I hate you, and I know I haven't exactly helped the matter any, but the truth is entirely different. I don't hate you, and as long as you keep Alice happy then I never will."

Bella scoffed, averting her gaze to her mate. She frowned, fists clenching at her sides. The boy had always gotten on her nerves, his attitude towards Alice too much for her to take. A part of her wanted to rage and rant at him, but another part of her wanted to hear him out. Despite everything he had done he was still Alice's brother, and she could tell that they were probably close at one period of time. She sighed, bringing her eyes back up to his.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She grumbled. "It's not everyday that people have a complete personality swap."

"I assure you that no such thing has occurred." He grinned wryly. "But if you must know then put it down to me finally being truthful with myself." At Bella's confused stare, Edward sighed. "I never truly wished for you two to separate. I never wanted things to turn out the way they did, especially with what has happened. When I first found out about your friendship, I was overjoyed. Alice had been depressed back then and…I admit to missing the sister I had come to love."

"Depressed?" The werewolf uttered, looking surprised. "She was…but Alice had never mentioned anything…"

"I imagine she wouldn't. Alice, despite her friendly nature, is a very private person. I wouldn't dwell on it though. Her melancholy faded almost instantly when you came into her life."

"Wait. Wait." Bella scowled, waved her arms out in front of her. "Back up a minute! You mean to tell me that you were actually happy she befriended me? Bullshit. You practically screamed at her for even _noticing_ me! Now you're saying that your cruel words were actually exclamations of joy?" She shook her head, eyes flashing. "No way am I believing that."

"It's not as if I wanted to. I didn't like making my sister feel like..." Edward pursed his lips, anger coloring his features. "I felt it was necessary at the time. I don't expect you to understand, not even when I tell you everything. I don't even expect you to trust me. But please know that I am sincere in my words. That I am sincere in my love for Alice. I have long released my initial distaste in lieu of my sister's happiness. Couldn't you do the same?"

Bella gritted her teeth in frustration, nostrils flaring as she stared the vampire down. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that he had a point. It angered her to think that Edward might have the upper hand in this, her intense dislike coming to the surface once again. First impressions were everything after all, and theirs wasn't exactly a perfect tea party. But for her Alice, she would concede. In the end she only wanted to make the tiny vampire happy. Bella huffed, turning her back to the young man.

"Whatever." She muttered lowly. "But I'm only doing this for Alice. I still don't like your sorry ass."

"Fair enough I suppose." Edward chuckled genially, leaning against the door. Bella rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her borrowed jean's pockets. Mouth twitching in amusement, the vampire started to talk once again, trying to get a rise out of the werewolf.

"You know I've always wanted to know…what is it like to have a furry appendage sprout from your ass?"

Bella's eye twitched.

"I don't know. What's it like to have something rammed up yours."

"Quite pleasant actually, in fact Jasper is amazingly talented at-"

"Cullen complete that sentence and I won't hesitate to rip off your balls and feed them to you."

Turns out, having a truce was harder than it looked.

* * *

A/N: Yay for longer chapter length! Hope I didn't confuse you with the middle part...it will make sense waaay later on. Sorry if Edward's thoughts are a little too wordy, I have to read East of Eden and I think Steinbeck is rubbing off on me in writing style. (Excellent book by the way) Puppy out~

**Chapter Preview:**

_"And what the fuck are you laughing at?" Bella roared, hands balled at her side. Darius just continued to laugh hysterically, blood spewing from his mouth in grotesque spurts._

_"Because you're too late!" He cackled. "Too late!"_


	17. Struggle pt3

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

A/N : So yeah it's been like forever and a day and I am sooo sorry. For more than one thing really. I meant to have this posted like two weeks ago, but I wasn't feeling the ending quite yet. ;p Meh, I got over it. Anyways this chapter is more of a filler once again (sorries!) So no fight scene yet, that'll be next chappie I promise. Just be patient. This chapter just hit me out of the blue one day and got ravaged by plot bunnies all over the place. I got to tell you, it was messy :( So if some parts don't make sense, eh I'll deal with it later, most of the stuff is detrimental to the story and the rest...idk...extra I guess.(geeze struggle was supposed to be two chaps, how the hell did it get to four?) By the way there's a super special long cameo with Leah in it and it seems all fluffy and nice, but trust me things start moving next chapter. BIG things. But if you don't like Leah, or super long seemingly plotless intro stuff, skip the part that starts with her. Hope you enjoy even if it sucks! :)

___**

* * *

**_

_**Ch. 17 - Struggle (pt.3)**_

For one timeless instant, she remembered.

All the pain and the suffering. All the sacrifice and the tears that were shed in the name of pride. All the deaths that were wrought by her hands. A murderer's hands. She remembered the way her followers fought in her name. The name of their goddess. Their savior. She remembered sinking her fangs into the helpless mortals that plagued the Earth with their filth, recalled their last screams of agony as she snapped their necks. She remembered thinking that she was divine, a glorious ruler who deserved to see human carnage. Their deaths were her sacrifice, their blood her power and worship. It was intoxicating to realize that you hold ultimate power over these inferior creatures. That they would fall over backwards for your mercy. Oh yes…she remembered.

But in that remembrance there was guilt. A plaguing emotion that was caused by the person she is not was. And for the person of today, there was only shame; only the burden of sin itself. And for the person of yesteryears there was glorious fulfillment, because she lived again; because she existed once more to be the ruler of her lost children. And as these people clashed and conflicted, she remembered once more. Of the people who might be and once were. A face came to mind, of her dear sister, who she left for death's slumber all those years ago. She loved her as she did no other, yet hated her for that as well. But she wished to see her once more, to breath the same air as she did and know that they were part of the same chain of fate. And to finally kill her for what she did all that time ago. But more than that, she wished for a second chance. For a new start for both her and the little ones that were lost all those centuries ago. For the life she should have lived, but never got the chance to.

But as soon as the thoughts came they disappeared once more. Her more 'current' persona was raging at her, stumbling frantically through the abyss of her subconscious. She snarled mentally, fighting even in this dream state. She had seen glimpses of the life her present self lived, disgust plaguing her at what she saw. This girl was _weak_. This girl was a pathetic remnant of what she should have been. It angered her to think of herself as falling so low; as to consort with humans of all things! It was maddening. But more than that it was revolting. She consoled herself with the fact that it was not truly her, but rather the weak girl who existed now. She wore her face true, but her soul could never be the same.

A twinge of frustration and helplessness struck her; the 'current' being coming forth from the darkness. Panic rose in her as feelings of pain and compassion conflicted with annoyance and amusement. Her memories frightened the other side of herself, and yet on the other hand made her immensely proud.

She wanted to bask in the glow of blood's warm embrace.

She wanted to fall to her knees in agony at the deaths wrought by her treacherous fingers.

She wanted to seek redemption.

She wanted to eradicate every mortal upon this wretched earth.

Her head boiled with these contradictory impulses, causing her head to ache and the darkness around her to pulse with intangible pain. Were she capable she would have snarled at the injustice of it all. This was her chance, finally after centuries of swirling darkness. After countless years of soul-aching solitude. This was her time. And yet, just as she had done back in those days long past…

She knew no more.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella paced, aggravated and tense as she moved back in forth in the Cullens living room. She growled every few seconds, eyes wild and unfocused. She felt caged in by the walls around her; by the very situation she now found herself in. Rosalie and Emmett watched over with wary eyes, topaz irises riveted on her diligently. The blonde had her arms crossed, a disinterested look on her beautiful face. Only the slightest tilt of her mouth gave away her displeasure. Emmett shifted on the couch, leg jumping up and down with nervous tension. They sat in eerie silence, the only sounds being Bella's angry steps on the floorboards. Suddenly, Emmett cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the tension.

"So…when do you think Alice is going to wake up soon?"

Bella stopped abruptly, pinning narrowed eyes on him.

"I don't know." She said stiffly. "Carlisle wasn't specific. He just said it shouldn't take long."

"But that's good news right?" The big man stated optimistically. "She'll be awake and we can get the bastard that did this."

Bella turned her head away, avoiding the vampire's gaze. Her body tensed even more, Rosalie's sharp eye catching it immediately. The blonde pursed her lips, setting a hand on her mate's arm.

"Why don't we just focus on Alice right now. I think Bella would be more comfortable if she knows she'll be fine." Rosalie gave Bella a level gaze. "I myself couldn't imagine what I'd do if you got hurt, Emmett."

The big man hesitated before nodding slowly. His eyes creased with worry, but he tried to give Bella an apologetic grin. The werewolf just smiled tightly, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes. She had nothing against Alice's middle brother, in fact she quite liked his easy-going manner. The animal inside however was not pleased to be around these foreign creatures, her mate's family or no. And at this moment, when her love was still recovering and a terrifying enemy was waiting in the wings, she was more beast than human.

"But…what are we going to do about this thing? We can't just let it get away with this." Emmett continued insistently. Bella growled low in her throat, nostrils flaring.

"Let me deal with that, Emmett." She snarled. "It has after all come after my mate. And you can be assured that nothing that hurts Alice will ever survive my wrath."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Rosalie raised a blonde eyebrow. "You do realize that nearly killing a vampire is nothing to sneer at, especially Alice. You may not realize this, but she is one of our better fighters with her speed and agility. If this werewolf can take out her…then we have a problem."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bella roared, fangs bared menacingly. "I'll rip him to shreds! That bastard will rot in hell by the time I-"

"Do what? Die?" The tall beauty pursed her ruby lips. She narrowed her eyes at the shaking werewolf, gold stare unwavering. "No matter how powerful you are or what gifts you may have there will always be another who trumps you. From what you've told us, and from what you haven't, this creature seems to outclass you in more ways than one. If I were you, I'd keep my head and think through this logically."

"And wait for him to come to us? So he can finish the job he did on my mate? No, I won't let that happen."

"Don't be so bull-headed." Rosalie snapped. "I'm only suggesting that we come up with a plan before we gather a mob all across Forks.

"My daughter is right Bella." Carlisle interjected, coming into the room. He walked to the center, a drawn expression on his pale features. He gave the wolf a level gaze, golden eyes pleading for understanding. Bella clenched her jaw before looking away. After a moment she let her shoulders relax, a resigned sigh escaping her mouth.

"Whatever…" She mumbled, walking to the window. She stared out at the sky, watching the dark clouds rove and tumble with dark foreboding. "Then what is this plan Rosalie? Do you have a clue as to how we can defeat him?" "As a matter of fact…I do." The vampire woman smirked, tossing her hair back from her shoulders. "It's quite simple really. All we have to do is find out his weakness."

"Weakness?" Bella scoffed. "That's all you can come up with?"

"I don't see you doing any better." Rose sniffed. "Besides nothing is without a weak point."

"Rosalie is correct in this." Carlisle spoke up. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Although not all myths including vampires are true there is some verity in them. Such as killing us with fire. I don't see why some myths about werewolves couldn't be true."

"Yeah well you don't see me shifting every full moon and howling my head off." Bella scowled, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean that other myths aren't inaccurate." Carlisle smiled suddenly, turning his head to his blonde daughter. "Rose, be a dear and fetch me some monkshood from my supply closet. It should be in a labeled bottle on the top shelf."

"It would be my pleasure dad." She chuckled, shooting Bella a mischievous glance. The werewolf eyed her warily, watching with a furrowed brow as she traveled upstairs. Bella turned her attention back to the smiling doctor.

"Uh…what was that about? And what the hell is monkshood?" She said, frowning. Carlisle cupped his chin, looking up to the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well it is a plant that is widely regarded for being both eye-catching and of toxin use since back in the dark ages whilst also serving as a ward for demons during bouts of superstition. It was originally used in medicinal fields but was later put to disuse due to its toxicology."

"And this concerns me…how?" Bella asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth, but was cut off as Rosalie appeared by his side. She held out a small bottle containing bluish looking petals. She smirked as she handed it over.

"Here you go, Carlisle. One batch of wolfsbane ready to go and ready to kill."

Bella froze instantly, blanching as she took a shaky step backward.

"W-wolfsbane? Are you kidding me? That's what that stuff is?" She shouted, pointing wildly to the little bottle. Rose smiled, waving the plant in front of Bella's face. The werewolf flinched.

"What's the matter, Bella dear? I thought none of those myths were true? Unless…your just scared of this little plant." The vampire mocked. Carlisle shot her a disapproving glance.

"Don't scare her, Rose. We don't even know if it'll work."

"And what if it does?" Bella cut in frantically. "I've read plenty of comics and seen plenty of movies to know what wolfsbane does. I'll end up as a rotted wolf carcass on your rug!"

"As I said, we don't know this for sure." The doctor sighed. "That's why we need to test it on the only werewolf we have available…you."

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" Bella backed away, stumbling over a chair as she went. "There is no way in hell you're getting me to touch that!"

"Just touching it won't cause death. On normal people, digestion needs to take place before any of its effects can take root. I'm not sure what will happen for werewolves, but if the old tales are anything to go by I hypothesize that some benign reaction will take place if you touch it." Carlisle stated soundly.

"Still…" The werewolf cringed, eyes pinned to the bottle nervously. "I'd prefer it if we found some other myth to try."

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Rosalie huffed. "Have you forgotten what's at stake here? You should be jumping at the chance to kill this Dungius…Dungface…whatever his name is."

Bella blinked as the blonde blurred to her side, roughly pulling her hand to the little bottle. Rosalie opened the cork with a little pop, shaking out the petals into the werewolf's hand. Bella protested before being silenced by the vampire's palm. The whole room watched with avid anticipation, waiting for something to occur. Fortunately, or unfortunately, nothing happened. The bluish petals lounged comfortably on Bella's hand, only stirring slightly as her fingers twitched. Rosalie cocked her head to the side, giving a sigh of disappointment.

"Well that was a bust." She said flippantly. "Oh well, guess you're in luck after all Bella."

The werewolf glared at her, tempted to bite the blonde's hand that still covered her mouth. Seeing this Carlisle stepped in, leading Rosalie back to his side.

"Yes well be that as it may, we still don't know what to do about this creature." The doctor's brow furrowed. "Perhaps there are other methods we could-"

****

"BELLA!"

The whole room jumped at the loud shriek, eyes widening in unison. It only took a second for them to process who it belonged to. Bella cursed and dashed up the stairs as fast as she could, muscles tense and ready for phasing. The other Cullens blinked out of sight as they moved, causing Bella to hurry even faster to Alice's room. It only took her another moment before she got to the door, pushing it ajar to see what was happening. Inside the colorful room was the whole Cullen family, gathered around the center of the floor. Carlisle and Esme were watching on the outskirts, the vampire mother clutching to her husband shakily. The doctor soothed her as best as he could, eyes darting to Bella in an unspoken plea. Not quite understanding, Bella ignored the gesture and barreled through the throng of vampires. Cautiously she tried to see what they were huddled around, a sick feeling stirring in her gut.

Pushing Edward and Jasper out of the way, she froze. Writhing and convulsing on the floor was her Alice, her pale body held down protectively by Emmett's hands. The big man struggled to restrain her flailing limbs, dodging her mouth as she snapped at him. Her eyes were shut tightly, features a mask of fear and pain. Small whimpers and snarls escaped her mouth rapidly, nonsensical mutterings that confused and scared her family. Bella attempted to rush to her side, but was pulled back by Edward's firm grip.

"You can't get near her when she's like this." He whispered quickly. "A vampire's strength is no laughing matter, especially in this state."

"Do you know what's happening?" Bella growled. "Why is she-"

"I don't know." He said, expression pained. "We were just watching over her when…God the look on her face when she woke…"

"Did she say anything?"

Edward shook his head, eyes pinned to the twisting form of his sister.

"Not at first. She just sat up and started muttering to herself. Me and Jasper didn't know what to do. We tried to shake her out of it, but she would just stare out into space. Then… she screamed your name and collapsed onto the floor." He grimaced, golden eyes sad. Bella swallowed hard, fists clenching as she stared at her thrashing lover. Ignoring Edward's protest, she kneeled beside Alice. She locked gazes with Emmett, determination meeting hesitance.

"Give her to me." She demanded, holding her arms out. The big vampire blinked, looking down at Alice with uncertainty. Then he clenched his jaw, nodding once. Careful to avoid his sister's flailing limbs, he set her within Bella's grasp. The werewolf embraced her fiercely, clutching her head to the crook of her neck. The tiny vampire continued to struggle, teeth gnashing and hands clawing at her captor.

"Alice!" Bella whispered sharply. "Stop it's me Bella! I'm here now."

The tiny vampire stiffened immediately, her whole body going rigid. Her features smoothed, pain turning into hope.

"Bella..?" She said uncertainly. Her eyelids fluttered. Bella held her tighter, nodding her head once.

"That's right, now wake up. We need you, especially me."

Alice shivered, eyes still tightly shut. Her breath caught in her throat, fingers clutching at her mate shakily.

"It's so cold here." She whimpered. "So dark…I…I don't think I can…"

"You have to, Alice." Bella pleaded. "Now please, open your eyes."

"You don't get it!" The vampire cried. "The things I've seen! The horror of it…God such cruelty. I don't think I can stomach it."

"Then wake up, Alice. It's not dark here. You're safe here…with me." Bella leaned down and brushed her lips over Alice's forehead. The tiny vampire leaned up into the caress, eyelids fluttering once more. Then, with a slight groan, Alice opened her eyes. Bella stiffened immediately, paling as she stared into Alice's irises. Her body began to quake. Instead of seeing her mate's beautiful golden eyes, she stared straight into searing crimson. The color was frightening, the shade of freshly spilt blood frothing from someone's throat. Alice just smiled.

****

"**I see you****.**"

Bella leaped away as the vampire lunged for her neck, fangs bared. The other Cullens watched in alarm, huddling around Bella instinctively. Warily they watched as Alice stood up from her prone position. She chuckled, red eyes burning. With a tilt of her head she regarded the group, a small smirk on her face. Then she turned her gaze back to the stunned werewolf.

"**What's the matter darling?****Don't you want me anymore?****" **The voice that escaped Alice's mouth was not hers, the tones too malignant and tainted with a strange accent no one could place. It sent shivers down everyone's spine, especially Bella who took a step back as she approached. Alice just pouted, taking another step towards her. Immediately, Carlisle stepped in front of her, blocking her path. His face was stony as he regarded her. Alice pursed her lips, rolling her eyes.

****

"**Oh relax, it was only a joke."**

"I don't know what you are or who you are, but you had better leave the body of my daughter or else you face the wrath of this family."

**"Who I am? Don't make me laugh. You're lucky I'm letting you live for your insolence towards me. And as for this body…" **She smiled sadistically. **"It's rightfully mine anyways."**

Bella snapped out of her daze, anger flaring as she heard those words. With a vicious snarl she pushed past Carlisle. Her eyes burned with menace, fingers twitching as she felt heat pulse through her.

"Her body will never be yours!" Bella roared. "Return my Alice now!"

'Alice' narrowed her eyes. She sneered, fangs glinting.

**"Does she mean that much to you? How cute, but then you always were prone to flights of fancy. I'm glad that much hasn't changed about you." **She spat, tone sharp.

Bella glared, confusion stopping her steps. She snarled, anger doubling at the person's words.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, and I personally don't give a shit. If you don't give Alice back then I'll force you to!"

'Alice' got a weird look in her eyes before it disappeared, amusement taking its place.

**"Oh I forgot. You don't know yet do you? Strange, I thought the witch would've told you at the very least."**

"Witch…you mean, Mariana?"

"**Well give the beast a prize!" **The stranger smirked, clapping her hands mockingly. **"So there are more than just rocks in that head of yours. But yes, that meddling bitch is all about being cryptic so I suppose I'm not too surprised. Don't be fooled by her grandmotherly looks. She has a sadistic sense of humor and loves to see tragedy in all its forms." **She paused, glancing at the form of Edward who was slowly slinking towards her. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you, youngling. I wouldn't hesitate to decapitate your worthless head."**

The male vampire froze, jaw locking. He balled his fists, looking ready to pounce. He was quickly restrained by Jasper, who only shook his head once. The blonde led him back to the other Cullens, giving a significant look to Bella as he did so. The werewolf nodded subtly, eyes never wavering from the person wearing Alice's face.

"Cut to the chase." Bella barked. "Why are you possessing Alice? What do you have to gain?"

**"Besides freedom?" **The vampire sneered, lovely features twisting. **"You wouldn't understand. You have never felt the solitude I have felt for centuries without end; the darkness; the hopelessness. I was chained in a never-ending abyss that strangled my voice and cut the light from my eyes. You who live in this new world, filled with freedom, would never comprehend my pain."**

**"Listen lady that's not my problem. Take it up with whatever magic psycho that did this, not me and my mate!"**

"**But that's just it." **'Alice' said darkly. "**This is my only chance, my only opportunity. I can only inhabit this body because this is where my soul was chained."**

"What are you-"

**"Enough! I tire of this talk. Besides the matter of living once more that is not why I come before you today."**

"Then what is?" Bella frowned, glaring.

**"Darius."** The woman's lip curled, a look of disgust crossing her face. **"A disgusting mongrel of a beast. Not quite a werewolf yet not quite a shadow. He is an aberration that needs to be exterminated."**

"I'm glad that we could agree on something." The werewolf mocked. "But how the hell do you know him? I thought he was just my problem."

**"He is." **The vampire said bluntly. **"Although not by any means the greatest obstacle, he will still be troublesome to kill."**

Bella paled.

"What do you mean not the greatest? I thought he was the only thing hunting me!" She shouted. A pale brow raised, red eyes narrowing.

**"Surely you don't believe that. Didn't you listen to the witch at all? She would have at least given you that much." **Pink lips pursed. **"Then again you are still…you. Very well, I'll just have to educate you once this is all over." **Bella gave her an irritated look, but let the comment slide.

"You still haven't told me why you're helping. If he's just my problem then you don't need to be involved."

**"There are things I would like to see done. That is all I will tell you for now." **'Alice' said simply. **"Now let us speak of Darius. The quicker we kill him the quicker we can move on."**

"And let me guess. You know exactly how to do it." Bella said sarcastically.

**"Actually, I do." **The vampire smirked. **"It's quite simple actually. I'm surprised no one here has thought if it, especially you Dr. Carlisle Cullen."**

The blonde man looked up, a little unnerved at being addressed so suddenly. He recovered easily, schooling his features into an impartial mask.

"We were discussing this subject before you…arrived." He said neutrally. Red eyes gleamed in amusement at this.

**"Indeed? How amusing. And tell me, did you come to an answer?"**

Carlisle looked away, mouth turning down into a frown. He shook his head, obviously irked at the question.

_**"Just as well. I wouldn't be conscious if you did."**_ The strange woman sighed.

"Just get to the point!" Bella snarled. She stalked up to 'Alice', glaring down into crimson irises. The red eyes stared back at her evenly, beautiful features placid and calm. There was a moment of silence as they regarded each other, shared hostility causing the atmosphere to become heavy around them. After a moment, a silky voice cut through the air.

"And it'll kill him for sure? No regeneration?" Bella asked quickly.

**"Yes." **Pink lips curled. **"But to be certain, I would pierce through his heart if I were you. As for his gift, it might be trouble."**

"You leave that to me." The werewolf sneered. "My fire will trap him before he can even think of cloning."

"Us as well." Edward piped in. "With my mind reading and Jasper's gift it will not be hard to determine the original if he does use his little talent."

"We won't be slouches either!" Rosalie growled. "All of us are in this together so we'll fight together. This dog won't get away with hurting my sister."

**"Then we have something resembling a plan at the very least. Now the only problem would be finding him I suppose."**

Bella frowned, her brow furrowing. She gave the ruby-eyed vampire a questioning look.

"And how would we do that? It's not as if he's going to just shout his location for the world to hear. He's crazy, but I doubt he's that crazy."

**"True, but he is also anxious for the chase. A hunter usually is if their prey is close to them. Considering this he will most likely make contact by tonight. In whatever form, I don't know." **'Alice' sighed, the sound a mix of annoyance and chagrin. **"How simple it was back in my time. If I wanted someone dead I could just send my army out to do my bidding. They would have their head on a platter by morn, and no one would be the wiser."**

Everyone else exchanged glances at this, Bella's frown turning into a scowl. She stepped back from the tiny vampire, eying her warily. Seeming to notice this crimson irises blinked, then narrowed in suspicion. The strange woman roved her gaze over the tense Cullens, watching as they stared at her.

**"Is there something you wish to say?"** She asked in mock politeness.

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you?" Bella replied bluntly. "Cause I'm pretty certain regular people don't have murdering armies and get soul-chained in vampires randomly."

**"How astute of you!"** A melodious laugh emanated from Alice's mouth. **"And yes…I am no 'regular' person as you put it." She paused, mouth curving into a vicious smile. "But only…certain people are privy to such information. Perhaps I will tell you the truth soon, but for now you may simply call me Sera."**

Bella inhaled sharply, eyes widening. The name caused her heart to beat hard in her chest, images starting to flicker in and out of her head. The familiarity of the name caused her head to pulse and throb with pain. She put her hand to her temple, closing her eyes to get rid of the sensation. Esme gave her a worried look, putting her hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Are you okay dear?"

**"She is fine." **Sera interrupted sharply. **"The day is just catching up to her, isn't that right…Bella." **The name sounded strange on the vampire's tongue, as if she meant to say something else in its place. Bella noticed the inflection and the hidden warning, knowing that it had something to do with whatever secret was about her. The werewolf was getting tired of it really, just tired of everything that had happened to her in the past few days. Except Alice, she could never regret Alice. She sighed, straightening up as she did so.

"Yeah. I'm just…a little exhausted. That's all." Bella turned her head back to the red-eyed vampire. "So what exactly are we going to do in the meantime? Just wait our asses off until he shows himself?"

"If I may, I have a suggestion." Carlisle said, walking up to them. "This Darius sounds as if he knows almost everything about Bella. If that's true then he will expect her to come and find him."

**"Your point?"** Sera questioned.

"My point is that we need to do what he's not going to expect. My family and I, excluding Alice, is not firmly ingrained in Bella's life. As such our presence will come as a surprise to him should we face him. But that also means we can search without being noticeable."

"And if you do find him, he'll just write you off as being random vampires on the hunt." Bella smiled wolfishly, eyes taking on an excited gleam. "You can pick up his scent from where we fought, sniff him out and find his little hiding place! That's perfect!"

**"Assuming he doesn't know about your family." **Sera said, eyes narrowed. **"And what are you going to do if he does?"**

"Does it matter?" Rosalie smirked defiantly. "We're six vampires strong, who just so happen to know fluffy-bottom's weakness. I say it's a done deal even if we don't find him."

**"You are arrogant. All of you are. Just like me in fact."** Sera smiled, fangs shining. **"I like it." **She roved her eyes over everyone, coming to a rest at Bella's determined gaze. "**Then while the Cullens are searching, you and I will talk. There is much you and I need to discuss, Bella."**

Bella winced.

"Oh…goody."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Leah Clearwater was not happy. No, that was too much of an understatement. It was more like that she was so angry that she wanted to kick a thousand puppies and fluffy kittens out of a hundred story window into a lava pit with spikes and flaming alligators. She was just that pissed. Not only did she have to manage her grandfather's bookstore, on a Sunday mind you, with no help, but she also had to travel by bicycle because her car broke down in the pouring rain with only a tank top and shorts because it was laundry day. And that didn't even complete the situation. When she finally got to the store, she was bombarded by six frantic customers who just had to have the same book, and just had to ask her to decide who got the fricken thing. Personally Leah didn't see why, it was just some pansy shit about this girl shacking up with a gay vampire, but they all needed it apparently. Three frustrating coin-tosses later the stupid people finally left, leaving Leah to clean up after their muddy tracks. And when she finally sat down to relax, the dumb-ass chair broke, which meant not only a bruised ego, but a deduction out of her hard-earned money and a fierce scolding from her anal grandfather.

And to this day, it is said if you listen hard enough, you can still hear the echoes of her frustrated scream come from the bookstore bathroom.

After letting her anger out, Leah just collapsed onto one of the reading couches, mumbling all the while. She sighed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. The world was out to get her today, and she had no fucking clue as to why. Then again she did accidentally break that old crone's mirror on accident. What was her name again…Marybeth? Maryanne? Whatever, but she was said to be a witch…_Ugh, I'm starting to get as superstitious as old man Black! Definitely don't want that happening._ Leah stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowing. She tossed a quick gaze over to the store door, inspecting for any possible interruptions. Not seeing any she sighed happily, settling down onto the comfy couch. She snagged a random magazine and placed it over her eyes, hoping to catch a little snooze time as compensation for her lousy day. Just as she closed her eyelids, the little bell on the door rang. _Damn it._

Scowling Leah just ignored it, hoping the person would think they were closed and go away. She heard them shuffle around the store, boots squeaking noisily on the laminate. Great now I have to mop again. Stupid wet weather. Her eyebrow twitched as whoever it was dinged the service bell, obviously not getting the hint. After another moment they dinged it again, the annoying noise practically stabbing Leah's ears.

"Hello?" A soft voice called from the counter, tone hesitant. Leah heard the person shuffle once more. "Um…is anyone here? I want to buy this book, please."

Leah blinked, a little surprised at the obviously feminine voice. She had thought the person would have been male, what with their extremely squeaky boots and all. She sighed, feeling a little guilty now. Guys she could stay mad at, but girls…not so much. Taking pity on the poor customer, she jumped up from her seat. She frowned when she heard the bell ring again.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." She called. "Hold on a minute." Leah ran a hand through her black hair, resigning herself to her fate. As she approached she could hear the girl move around again. Coming up from one of the isles, she could see a figure dressed in a bright yellow raincoat, their back facing her. She raised an eyebrow at the girl, surprised once more to see that she was only a little taller than her. Normally her height eclipsed all the other girls she knew, so it was a little surprising to see someone about as tall as her. In a good way though. In a better mood now, Leah walked up to the girl, tapping a wet shoulder while clearing her throat. Almost immediately the girl jumped, whirling around to face the smirking Leah. The La push native opened her mouth to say the customary greeting when she froze. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Underneath the eyesore of a raincoat was a very pretty girl with soft grey eyes. Honey streaked brown hair tumbled from underneath the coat's hood, framing a modestly beautiful face. Long lashes fluttered nervously as she stared up at Leah, drops of rain causing her eyes to sparkle in the light. The girl's lips were pink and gleaming, wet from the rain as was her flushed face. Leah swallowed, suddenly struck by how cute and innocent this girl seemed. Her brown eyes locked with calm grey, and she was lost. She felt her heart ache inexplicably, wanting something that she just couldn't identify. To her own horror, she felt her eyes settle on the girl's lips, heat burning through her chest.

"Uh-um…" The girl stuttered, backing up a little. The gentle voice broke through Leah's little daze, causing the taller girl to step back out of reflex. She pursed her lips, clearing her throat nervously this time.

"Sorry, I uh…thought I saw a fly…or something." Leah swallowed, darting her eyes to the floor. "Anyways, ya' want to buy something?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl bite her lip, clutching a thick book close to her chest.

"Yes, but um…I'm not bothering you am I?" She asked shyly. Leah just blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh um well…" The girl started again. "It's just, you seemed kind of busy before I came in, since you took so long and all…" She trailed off, looking hesitantly into Leah's eyes. The taller girl shook her head quickly, shaking her hands out in front of her.

"No! I wasn't busy at all, I was just…using the restroom that's it. Yeah…that's what happened." Leah laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. "So, you want to buy that…" She waved her hand towards the hard-cover still being held tightly. "Thing there?"

The girl stared at her blankly.

"You mean this book?" She asked, holding the hard-cover out. Leah just nodded, still not willing to meet her gaze.

"Sure. That thing."

There was a moment of silence. Then the pretty girl burst out into light laughter, holding the book up to shield her giggles. Leah stared at her, flustered.

"W-why are you laughing?" She sputtered indignantly. The girl shook her head, still trying to muffle her laughter.

"I-it's just…" She said in between giggles, "Y-you work at a b-bookstore and…you forgot w-what a book was called." At the last work her laughter grew even more, causing Leah to stare at her looking a little lost. Still, she felt her heart throb again at the pretty girl, finding her laugh beautiful and infectious. Despite herself, she felt her mouth quirk up into an easy grin.

"I guess if you put it that way, it is sort of funny." She said with a chuckle. The girl nodded her head, a smile on her lips. She looked up at Leah, their eyes finding each other.

"Yes." She said softly. "It is." They gazed at each other silently, sharing a significant moment. For a long while neither girl looked away, grey never wavering from brown. Leah felt her mouth dry and her palms sweat yet still she couldn't bring herself to look away. Somewhere deep inside, a longing surfaced inside of her…and it was terrifying. Feeling slightly shaken she glanced away, crossing her arms defensively.

"So, I should uh, get you rung up." She swallowed. "You know, if you ever want to read that book of yours."

The girl looked taken aback for a moment, blinking rapidly. Then she flushed, ducking her head to the ground. She grasped the book closer to her chest.

"Yeah…" She whispered gently. "Sure."

Hearing this, Leah walked around the counter to the register, carefully avoiding the girl's eyes as she did so. It made her feel pathetic really, to be so lost in her actions. The girl probably thought she was some ditzy freak from the way she acted. Still, it unnerved her how this girl could inspire such weird emotions from her. This longing that she felt…surely it would go when she left. Right? Leah sighed, feeling suddenly despondent._ Geeze what is wrong with me? I'm behaving like I've never seen a pretty face before. Besides, this is a girl, Leah. Get your act together!_ Gathering herself, she nodded mentally, not willing to let her will break. No one made Leah Clearwater feel like a fool. No one. Resolve intact, she brought her gaze up, meeting worried grey irises.

And just like that, Leah was lost once more. He heart felt like it was swelling in her chest, as if it was going to burst from the weight of her tumultuous feelings. Her eyes saw only the angelic face in front of her, and her soul yearned with a fierceness that stole the breath from her lungs. Not giving up, Leah grit her teeth together, holding her hand out brusquely.

"Book." She said, voice abrupt. The girl jumped a little, a tad startled at the sudden statement. Biting her lip, she gave her the thin hard-cover. Leah took it quickly, ringing it up on the old cash register. In her peripheral vision she could see the girl adopt a slightly hurt expression, grey eyes clouding. Seeing this, Leah softened her gaze, feeling contrite once more. _God, I'm just screwing up all over the place aren't I? It's not her fault I find her…attractive…maybe…okay yeah I do. Sigh…_ She took a glance at the book in front of her.

"So…do you like wolves?"

The girl looked up, a confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

Leah shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She gestured to the girl's purchase, trying to seem casual about it.

"Well I just assumed because you picked out White Fang and all…"

"Oh that!" The girl smiled again, eyes becoming bright. "Yes, I love wolves. I think they're just amazing creatures really."

"Hey me too!" Leah grinned. "As a kid I used to collect anything that had to do with wolves. I always thought they were pretty awesome."

"I'm afraid I never did that, but I did try to read all about them. I've already read White Fang you see, it's actually one of my favorites."

"Huh? Then why are you buying it if you read it already? Don't you already have a copy?"

"Well yes, but my old one got lost to the rain." The girl sighed, looking a little sheepish. "I made the mistake of reading it while I was walking home. Next thing I know I'm getting covered with rain when a bus passes by.

"Yikes." Leah winced. "That's got to suck."

"Mm, that's why I'm buying a new one. Hard-cover this time so it'll be a little more durable."

"I'll bet." The taller girl smirked, leaning her arms on the counter. "Watch out for buses too."

"Oh shush." The girl laughed. "I was only walking that time because my ride wasn't at school. If he was there none of that would've happened. I keep telling him its his fault, so he'll pay for it." She smiled fondly, not noticing the grin fade from Leah's face. The darker-skinned girl drummed her fingers on the counter, her other hand twirling a pencil idly. Her brow furrowed.

"He?" She asked calmly, trying to seem nonchalant. The pretty girl just nodded her head, smile growing with each second that passed.

"Yeah…my boyfriend."

The pencil snapped, the sound startling the beautiful customer. Leah paid no attention to it, a blank expression on her face.

"Boyfriend." The word came out monotonously. A hint of foreboding entered Leah's face. The girl gave her a confused look, but shook her head in confirmation.

"Yes. We've been dating for a month now."

"Is that right?" Leah smiled tightly, trying desperately to ignore the ball of jealousy burning in her gut. "That's…cute. Congratulations."

"Thanks." The girl smiled shyly. "Um…I hope you don't mind but…do you have someone special in your life?"

Leah stared back at her, dark eyes blank. After a moment she shrugged, smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Naw, I don't."

"What?" Grey eyes widened in genuine astonishment. "But, you're gorgeous! How could you not, I mean…" She trailed off, flushing violently as she realized what she said. Leah felt her heart throb painfully at the sight, having to turn away from the hurt it caused.

"Yeah well…not everyone can be as lucky as your boyfriend." She smiled wryly. "Must be nice…having such a terrific relationship."

"Well I don't know about that." The pretty girl shuffled in embarrassment. "It's still early to say, but we're doing pretty good I think. It's…nice."

Leah turned her head, frowning as she heard the last word escape those lips. It nagged at her, twisted her already torn heart. Unable to stop herself she responded, voice surprisingly light.

"But shouldn't it be great?" She said, sounding almost contemplative. Her beautiful customer looked a little confused, hesitant grey peering into intense brown.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is…isn't nice too bland of a word to describe love? Shouldn't a relationship at least be great?" Leah stood up straighter, feeling more confident now. "If I were you, I would rather be great with someone then just nice." _If I were with you…we would be great, together. I would make sure of it. _They stared at each other, each trying to find answers to a question neither really knew. Yet they looked on, sharing another moment that ingrained the timid stranger into Leah's heart. The La push native never wavered in her intense gaze, not letting stormy grey loose from her hold. It was only when those stunning eyes widened and started to water did Leah glance away. When she did, the stranger stared down at her purchase shakily, clasping the book in her fingers.

"I-I've got to go." The girl said finally, voice tremulous. Leah didn't respond, watching on as she set the money down and left with her book. There was a part of her that felt bad of course, but there was another, bigger part that simply felt angry. Angry and jealous. She tensed her jaw, staring down at the cracked pencil still in her hands. After a second she cursed, throwing the utensil down moodily. _The hell is wrong with me? Acting like that…She'll probably never come here again because of me. _As much as she tried to ignore it the thought hurt. A lot. _Crap, maybe she hasn't gotten too far and I can apologize. _

With this in mind, Leah set off from the bookstore, throwing up a closed sign on her way out. Quickly she put her sweatshirt hood up, shielding the rain as she tried to peer through the light crowd. Almost instantly she saw the girl's bright yellow raincoat, disappearing down the street on a red bicycle. Leah ran after her, opening her mouth to yell only to pause. Damn, that's right. I never got her name. She gave a shout of frustration, pumping her legs harder to reach the girl. _C'mon! C'mon!_ She glanced up ahead, only to slip and fall as she hit a huge clump of mud. Leah collapsed on the ground, face planting the asphalt below her. She groaned, cursing whatever god that could hear her.

"Um…what are you doing?"

Leah jerked her head up, coming face to face with concerned grey eyes. She blinked, opening her mouth and closing it. She raised a finger to point down the street and then up at the obviously worried girl. Then she shook her head, trying to stand using her knees. I hate spring. Everyone wears the same fricken stuff. She wiped herself off as much as she could, trying her best to get the mud from her hoodie. The girl reached out to help her, Leah thanking her softly.

"So…what were you doing again?"

The drenched native sighed.

"Just making a fool out of myself apparently. Why?"

The girl smiled.

"Because, I need someone to shelter me and you're my best bet. So I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Leah blinked.

"Wait…what?"

"My dad can't get out of work yet to pick me up so I'll be stuck here for a few hours. Do you mind if I stay at your bookstore for a little bit?"

"Um…yeah. That'd be fine." Leah said, still a little stunned at this turn of events. The girl smiled shyly once more, grey eyes sparkling up at Leah with barely constrained happiness. Leah smiled back, heat flooding through her whole body. Suddenly, her day just got a whole lot better.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

**"You are pathetic."**

Bella glared up at the ruby-eyed vampire, wincing slightly as she moved. She tried to pick herself up from off the ground, only to be pushed roughly back by Sera's heel. The werewolf growled, tempted to phase and deal with the annoyance. The fact that Sera was still technically Alice was the only thing that held her back, the situation only causing her to become more irked. She snarled as she was pressed further back into the ground.

"Will you stop doing that? I'm trying to get up for fucks sake!"

**"And what is the point of you getting up when you're only going to get knocked right back down?" **Sera said mockingly. **"I do not lie when I say you are pathetic, because you are. The werewolves in my day were much stronger and resourceful than you are now."**

"Yeah well, good for them." Bella grumbled. "You know not everything's is going to be the same as back then, grandma."

Sera narrowed her eyes.

**"What did you call me?"**

"You heard me. Besides you keep saying 'back in my day' just like gran-OWW FUCK! OKAY, OKAY!" Sera stepped off her back, Bella breathing a sigh of relief. "This sucks. What the hell is the point of this little fight anyway?"

**"The point is to show you how much you need to improve. Your previous incarnation, Lykania, was ten times the warrior you are. Although not as tactful as me, her brutishness did hold a certain…charm. Much more appealing to look at than your fumbling."**

"Hey I hold my own! I've won plenty of fights without 'tact' or whatever." Bella frowned, brow furrowing. "And what do you mean by incarnation?"

**"You truly are oblivious."** Sera sighed. **"Do you not at least dream of it? A past that was not yours yet you still lived?"**

"Sure, I guess you could call it that." Bella said, getting up from the ground. She dusted herself off, eying the vampire warily. "Is that what you are? A previous life that Alice once lived?"

**"It is more the other way around." **Sera responded. **"I am the true soul that your Alice was born from. Her being is but a mimicry of what mine was. In that sense, I can be Alice yet Alice cannot ever be me. Does that make sense?"**

"Sure…I think." Bella winced. "So does that make me born from this Lykania's soul or something?"

**"Yes. You are exactly that. And because of it, you are privy to the memories that she harbors. Such things will be useful to you should you ever get into a true battle. At least, in theory."**

"Huh." Bella frowned, scratching her cheek idly. "I still don't get it though."

**"And what is that, pray tell?"**

Bella leveled her an even gaze.

"You and Lykania…you were enemies weren't you?"

Sera froze, body stilling unnaturally. She kept her ruby-eyes pinned to the young werewolf, mouth set into a stern line.

**"Your point?" **She hissed. Bella just smirked, crossing her arms in a cocky gesture.

"Then why are you helping me, the incarnation of your nemesis? Unless there's something else you're not telling me. Which, I'm betting, is exactly it." Bella leaned against the Cullens porch, gaze unwavering. "You don't want me to know something. And I want to know what."

**"You had best stop your line of thought there, wolf." **Sera warned darkly. **"You will not like what else you find."**

Bella ignored her, continuing on.

"Despite what you think I did listen to Mariana. And I remember her telling me something about Lykania. She said of how she was the first werewolf, but I noticed that in her tale she didn't say much about the first vampire. Which got me thinking as to why she didn't and who exactly that was." Bella sneered, eyes piercing. "And I'm willing to bet that if I were to ask Mariana now…it would be your name that pops up. Which makes not only Lykania your enemy…, but your sister too."

Bella jumped back reflexively as she heard an angry hiss come from the vampire across from her. Sera blurred to right in front of the werewolf, glaring daggers into the heterochromatic irises. They stared at each other mutely, neither willing to give an inch. Finally Sera caved, sighing in resignation. She walked away from the younger girl, features showing an ancient weariness.

**"…Yes…once upon a time we were indeed sisters." **She glanced up at the dark sky. **"For a time, we ruled jointly as two Queens of one powerful kingdom. She had her werewolves and I, of course, had my vampires. Back then they were not called that, these names are but human conventions for our kind, but rather Lykans and Seraphs."**

"Seraph?" Bella asked in confusion. "But doesn't that mean angel?"

"**Indeed it does now, but as Lykans were names after my sister, Seraphs were named after me. My full name is Seraphia of Arcadia, sister to Lykania of Arcadia. But I digress. As you can imagine, no one dared to cross us for fear of our wrath, not even the gods save a few. But as our numbers grew and grew it became hard for tensions between our two kinds to remain unabated. It got to the point where war was inevitable and neither I, nor my sister wanted such a thing. So we split our lands down the middle and settled our respective brethren on them. It was futile as we found out, for reasons we couldn't fathom they all hated each other. So there were wars of course, small though and easily containable."**

"So you just let it go on?"

"**What else were we to do? We could punish them yes but they were still relatively young and impetuous. They did not have the innate maturity we were gifted with so we could not expect them to behave the same. They were children to us, as unruly as they were, but we were fond of them." **Sera sighed, lost in her memories. **"Centuries passed like this, with both me and Lykania ruling separately but equally. Humans were nothing but livestock, a good source to get rid of our constant hunger. That is until, they decided to hunt us down." **Sera sneered at this, lip curling. **"It was hilarious how they would try to kill us. Us! The absolute rulers of the night. Yet they soon became privy to our weaknesses soon enough, such a thing could not remain hidden forever I suppose. And so they became a threat, a laughable as the thought was." **She paused abruptly, red-eyes filling with mounting rage. **"It was at this point, where the humans had us in a standstill, that I suffered the greatest betrayal of my life."**

"What happened…?"Bella asked quietly. Sera stared at her, ruby-gaze intense and foreboding. She started to slowly smile, lips parting to reveal fangs of the purest white.

**"Why, you killed me of course."**

* * *

A/N: O-o...did you see that coming, I know I didn't. (no really she wasn't even supposed to come in until third arc. What can I say I get impatient) So if you did see that then I give you points in the game of life cuz that's just mad psychic skills right there. Chappy preview for last chapter is for next chapter, no really, I'm serious this time! Laters~


	18. Struggle pt4

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: No own...duh :P

A/N: Update time! And not a three to four week one either. What can I say inspiration struck me, pretty hard too. So you get a 27 page mini-novel chapter! It's pretty fast paced so don't skim or you'll miss some pretty important little tidbits. Leah makes another pretty long appearance, but there's actually a point to it this time. You'll see :) Oh but just forewarning there are some pretty graphic action parts, c'mon fangs claws what else are they good for?, and a slightly graphic description on past torture. Sera is...sadistic, so don't be too shocked. Lykania too, but we'll get to that later. (Aren't they just a cute bunch?) Darius, my favorite crazy...(not really), is well...crazy so warnings apply to him too. Laters.

Warnings - pretty much everything under the black demonic rainbow

* * *

Ch. 18 - Struggle (pt.4)

Bella stared, feeling shell-shocked. She felt her breath catch in her throat, nails digging into her hands as her fists shook. Her mind raced, trying to deny what she had been told. Over and over she thought, _It's impossible. None of this is real. It just can't be._ Yet as she blinked over and over, trying to dispel any illusions that may plague her, her reality became that much more certain. Dark crimson eyes gazed back evenly, menace and contempt easily read in their depths.

"That's…that can't…" Bella spoke, voice trembling. "I would never-"

"**Wouldn't you?**" Sera smiled sardonically. "**I thought that as well too, but as you can see…I paid for my trust with my life.**"

"…How do you know?" Bella said quietly. "You said the humans knew your weakness…what if it was them and you just thought-"

"**Do not take me for a fool!**" Sera spat. "**Your face…****Lykania's ****face was the last thing I saw before my world went black. The next thing I know I'm trapped into a never-ending abyss, seconds passing like centuries, and time standing still like frozen water. So here's the fact of the matter…my sister betrayed me Bella. All for power.**"

Bella bowed her head, swallowing hard. Her head still reeled, confused and befuddled at this new information. But more than that, there was pain. It hurt deeply to think that she could ever to do something to Alice, and even though Seraphia was definitely not her mate…the pain was still there. Her soul ached inexplicably too, as if someone twisted it into shreds. Whether it was the imprint at work or not didn't matter, Bella still felt torn either way. _In another life…I killed my Alice?_ She paled, heart racing slightly. _NO! No…Lykania…is not me…I'll never let that happen._

"**No you are not her.**"

Bella jumped, realizing she had spoken the last thought aloud.

"**And that is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Had you been my traitorous sister I would've killed you on the spot.**" Sera sneered. "**But then again who knows? Perhaps you too are capable of such treachery.**"

"I would never!" Bella said passionately, eyes aflame. "I love Alice more than anything! If there was ever a situation in which I would have to give my life for hers, I would do it without hesitation!"

"**And leave your lover in misery at your death?**" Sera interrupted coldly. "**There is selfishness in every decision we make, no matter how noble. And do realize that love is one of the most selfish emotions people have. Do you see it now? There is a dark part to every person, a part we hide behind so called love. This darkness is in all of us.**" She paused, red eyes staring unseeingly into the sky. "**My sister is proof of this. And though I do not know her reasons, I know that she had betrayed our bond. The love she proclaimed for me…it ended in nothing but folly.**"

Bella tensed her jaw, emotions boiling to the surface. "So that's it then? You hate her, just like that?" Something flickered behind the werewolf's eyes, causing Sera to take a wary step back. "What if she loved you to the end? What if she had a reason to kill you? What of it wasn't a betrayal? What if-"

"**What if, is for those who are stuck on long passed possibilities.**" Sera cut in.** "There are many things I could say and think, and in the end I still died a miserable death." **She paused, sneering. "**No matter her reasons, I was sentenced to eons of loneliness. Without warmth or affection for countless centuries…is it no wonder I am so bitter?**"

Bella didn't have an answer to that. She didn't want to agree, to damn her past incarnation of such a heinous deed, yet the evidence was still there. Sera, if anything, was certainly not a fool and wouldn't blame her sister if she were truly indecisive. Still, it nagged at her, to know that she was capable of killing a loved one. And as she saw Sera's harsh expression and ancient eyes she couldn't help but feel guilt. Sera moved suddenly, interrupting her train of thought. The vampire blurred to her side, burning gaze searing into her.

"**Can she hear me? I wonder…do you feel her inside, Bella? Her soul…can you feel her bloodlust consume you… yes I'm sure you do."**

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "You know nothing! Nothing about me, nothing about Alice, and you sure as fuck know nothing about what I feel!"

"**I have your mate's memories.**" Sera said calmly. "**I know everything she does, and despite what you may think, you're a very predictable person. When you're angry you lash out. When you're confused you lash out. When you're embarrassed you lash out. It doesn't take a genius as to what you will do next." **She smiled, the gesture cruel and mocking. "**You are such a simple creature. Less than human in practically every way. And what I remember from Alice, you even fuck like an animal."**

Enraged, Bella snarled menacingly, pushing the smaller body against a wooden column. Her fangs lengthened, muscles starting to ripple as the change started to take her. Sera gave no outward reaction, red eyes only narrowing slightly. Bella only became more incensed, claws pressing the vampire harder against the column.

"Don't. You. Dare." She growled deeply. "I may be an animal, but everything I've done is because of my love for Alice. Something like you…could never understand it. You're a heartless monster, embittered by your hurt pride. It wasn't the betrayal that irked you. It was the fact that she had the balls to do it _first."_

Sera hissed, crimson gaze flashing.

"**Impertinent fool! How can you dare say that-"**

"Then prove me wrong, God damn you! Prove it!"

"**Rrraugh!" **Sera threw her back, hands wrapped around Bella's throat. The werewolf struggled against her, pulling at the stone-like arms. Vicious snarls escaped her mouth, echoing the dangerous growls coming from the ancient vampire. They fought for domination of the other, each fighting to pin and subvert. Bella yelped as a sharp elbow caught her in the stomach, letting Sera gain the upper hand. The vampire hissed in triumph, nails digging harshly into the werewolf's neck. Their eyes met angrily, crimson boring into gold-red. For a moment they just stared, neither moving. Then the vampire sighed in frustration, backing off of Bella quickly. The werewolf just blinked, gazing with unrestrained wariness. Sera paid her no heed, turning her back to the younger girl.

"…**Don't say that again.**" She said softly. "**Whatever you do…just…don't**" She walked away after that, heading into the thick forest. Bella stared after her, unsure and confused. A part of her still felt angry, still roiling with indignant fury at the vampire's words. Yet another part of her… a larger part…felt an infinite sadness. _Is that you Lykania? This feeling? If it is then why…are you so sad?_

‡‡ ‡ ‡

Leah tapped her fingers on the counter, shifting nervously in her seat. She swallowed, glancing quickly at the girl beside her before turning away. The other girl didn't seem to notice, blowing on the tea in her hands. Leah bit her lip as she sipped it slowly, heart beating hard in her chest. After a moment the beautiful customer sighed in satisfaction, Leah relaxing at the sound.

"So…you like it?" She asked quietly, trying not to sound too anxious. "I mean we have some other drinks if you don't. I could always-"

"Hmm?" The girl blinked, turning her head towards the darker girl. "Oh no! It's delicious. I'm fine with any type of tea really, so don't worry."

"Oh." Leah sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. "That's good." She glanced away, twiddling her thumb idly. "So uh…you want something to eat then? I think there's some crackers in the mini fridge, or some leftover tuna fish. I'm pretty sure that there's a hot-pocket too, you know if you're really feeling hungry and you-" Leah paused abruptly, silenced by the girl's hand. Grey eyes looked at her in amusement, a smile shining on pink lips.

"Are you always so jumpy?" She asked, looking up at Leah's brown eyes. "I'm not going to bite or anything."

"I…I know that!" Leah didn't sound too convincing, voice breaking at the end. "I just…it's just…you…" She trailed off, wincing. "You…"

"I…?"

"…You're too gorgeous." Leah blurted.

Grey eyes blinked. Brown widened.

"N-not that that's bad! I'm just not used to it and it makes me nervous and I feel like I'm making a fool out of myself and…yeah…" Leah paused, seeing the girl turn her head away, form shaking. She panicked at this, jumping up from her seat as fast as she could. She whipped around in embarrassment, preparing to flee, when a shy hand gripped hers.

"Wait." Leah obeyed without hesitation, body tensing. Slowly, the dark-haired girl let herself be turned around, grey orbs peering up at her from long lashes.

"That's probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." The girl whispered, clutching tighter to Leah. "I was just caught off guard, that's all."

The Quileute stared down at their clasped hands, heart beat slowing at the soft words. She felt her body loosen up, relief flooding through her hotly. _Nicest thing huh?_ Leah felt giddy, a smile blossoming on her face. _Take that mysterious boyfriend! _She blinked at the thought, brow furrowing. She gave the pretty girl a confused look, tilting her head to the side.

"But hasn't your boyfriend told you the same thing?"

The shorter girl bit her lip, turning her gaze to the floor.

"…Not really." She said in reply. "He's told me I'm pretty plenty of times but…I never really believe it." She gazed up at Leah, a sad smile on her lips. "To be honest I don't even know why he likes me. I know I'm not the best looking girl at school and sometimes I'm too quiet for my own good. People always glance over me, never looking twice. He…he was the first to ever notice me that way. Everyone else was too busy fawning over my other friends."

"What?" Leah said incredulously. "But you're beautiful! How could anyone not notice you?"

The girl flushed gently, hiding her cheeks with her hands.

"You've got to stop saying that." She said meekly. "I-I'm really not. If you saw the other people at my school you wouldn't be saying such things."

"Bullshit." Leah snorted. "I'm not blind, and I've seen plenty of 'good-looking' people." Her brow furrowed. "What are they? Part-time supermodels?"

"They could be if they wanted to." The other girl sighed. "They make everyone else seem ugly in comparison. Besides them, my friends are much prettier than me anyways."

"I don't believe it." Leah huffed stubbornly. "I still say you're the best looking girl I've ever seen." Grey irises stared up at her in wonder. "What?" She asked curiously. The girl just shook her head, smile growing in confused pleasure.

"You…you really believe it don't you?" She said, voice tinged with awe. "You're not just saying that."

"Well yeah." Leah grinned widely. "I don't make it a point to lie to people I don't know. So yes, I really believe it."

"…And if I said I normally wear glasses?" The girl asked shyly. "What then?"

Leah blinked, mouth drying. The image of the girl in front of her, staring up at her shyly with sexy black glasses, entered her head. She whimpered. _Can this girl get any better? God, you suck for putting this angel in front of me…one that's already taken! _

"Um…" Leah cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah even then." Her voice was soft, but sincere, causing another blush to appear on the other girl's face.

"Thank you…" She hesitated, taking a glance at Leah's nametag. After a second she smiled. "…Leah." The taller flushed bright red, the sound of her name coming from the girl music to her ears.

"Y-yeah. Er…" She frowned, suddenly realizing she had not gotten her name. A little chagrinned at this, Leah stared back sheepishly. "So, what was your name again?"

"Me?" The girl brushed a stray honey-tinged lock behind her ear. "My name is-"

The sound of a cell-phone ringing cut off her reply. The shy girl gave an apologetic glance, whipping out her phone from her jean pockets. Leah sighed in disappointment, but nodded her head. She watched as the object of her affections answered the call, voice lowered and head turned down. As to be polite, Leah moved a few feet away, picking up a towel and pretending to be busy.

"Dad?" She heard come from behind her. "You sound weird. Are you okay? And I thought you were working."

A pause.

"Oh, but what about your meeting?"

Leah could hear the confusion in her voice, hand stilling as she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Huh, well okay. If you're sure. So you're going to pick me up now?"

Another pause.

"I see…no, no I'm fine. I was able to get shelter in the bookstore."

There was silence for another moment, but gentle laughter soon filled the air.

"No dad, I won't want to stay here for forever. Although, it is pretty nice here…"

Leah could here the girl hesitate once again, voice lowering as she started to whisper. Still, the dark-haired native heard her loud and clear.

"Actually, the attendant here is really nice. I…I think I might have made a new friend."

Leah broke out into a huge grin at that, warmth seeping into her chest.

"Yeah, uh huh…it's the bookstore next to that diner. Yes, that one….it's really easy to find. The time? Um…"

Leah heard her shuffle a bit, obviously looking for a clock.

"It's about five right now…a few minutes? Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Bye." She hung up, phone beeping as she messed with the buttons. Hearing this, Leah turned back around, leaning against the counter nonchalantly. She cleared her throat casually.

"So…you got to go now, huh?" She put on an easy grin, only the slightest bit of reluctance seen. The other girl nodded her head in confirmation, a matching smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll finally be out of your hair. I bet you thought I'd never leave."

"It's fine." Leah said softly. "You're welcome anytime you want to come back. Maybe, we can even hang out later on. You know…without the bookstore this time."

The grey eyed customer stared up at her shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, we can do that."

Leah blushed as well, thankful that her dark-complexion covered up most of it. She turned away timidly, messing with the towel in her hands.

"You know, I never did get your-"

A car honked noisily outside, causing both girls to jump in surprise. The lighter-haired one walked over to the window, staring outside with a confused frown. Leah just cursed her luck, leaning on the cash register in dejection. Her eye twitched. _I swear, the first thing that pisses me off as soon as I get on the Rez is going to die. Seth excluded of course._ Leah took a calming breath, trying hard to block out her sudden anger. She gazed at the other girl from the corner of her eye, watching as she looked out the window.

"That was fast." The girl said quietly. "Weird, I didn't know he was driving the truck today." She turned her head towards Leah. "Hey, thank you for letting me stay here for a bit. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you."

"Well, I don't know about that." Leah shrugged modestly. "I mean the other stores probably would have done the same thing."

"Probably, but I don't think I would have gotten tea and a new friend out of it." She bit her lip. "That is…if you want to be friends?"

Leah paused, a small smirk tilting her lips.

"Of course."

They stared at each other, eyes meeting steadily. For a long moment they just gazed, one longingly and the other with timid joy. Their stare was broken by the car' horn once again.

"I guess I should go ahead and go…"

"…Yeah." Leah sighed, watching with forlorn eyes as the girl walked out the door. She ran a hand through her long hair, tossing the dark locks from her face. She jammed her hands in her pockets, a slight frown on her face. _It's not as if I really knew her, _Leah thought sadly. _It's not as if I'm going to see her again either. And even if she does come back and we're friends…I don't think I could take seeing her boyfriend._ Leah closed her eyes tightly. _How stupid am I? Practically falling for a complete stranger_. With one last sigh she walked over to the window, watching as the girl made her way to the dingy truck. She stared on, leaning on her forearm against the window pane. _…She really is beautiful. I wish…no never mind. It wouldn't happen anyways. _

Leah lifted herself up, preparing to close up shop early for the day, when she paused suddenly. She frowned, an intense feeling of unease settling in her gut. Instinctively she shifted her eyes back to the truck, watching anxiously as a tall dark man stepped out of the driver's seat. Her fists clenched, the hair rising on her neck. _Easy Leah, it's just her dad remember? He just likes dark cloaks, that's all…_

But the bad feeling never went away, only increasing as her new friend took a shaky step back. Alarm flooded through her as the man grabbed the other girl by the arm, roughly shoving her into the dented truck. Leah stood up quickly, a chill going down her spine. She reacted quickly, barreling through the door with purpose. She ran out down the steps, ignoring the pelting rain. She cursed as she saw the truck speed off with a hellish squeal, nails digging into her hands.

Thinking quickly she ran around the side of the store, pulling her bike out from under a little shed. She hopped on quickly, pedaling as fast as she could.

_Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit! That was definitely not her father!_ Leah grit her teeth, trying to keep sight of the truck through the pouring rain. Her heart beat hard in her chest, throbbing with fear and inexplicable anger. Adrenaline coursed through her hotly, enabling her to pump furiously as she fought against the tumultuous weather. The truck started to blur, as her eyes were washed violently with water. She ignored it as best as she could, clutching the handlebars desperately. The truck seemed to go even faster, becoming a large blob in the distance.

"NO!" Leah shouted, blood pulsing at her temple. She swerved in and out of traffic, focusing solely on the disappearing vehicle. She breathed hard, hands starting to shake with the weight of her emotions. She wiped furiously at the water on her face, trying to clear her eyesight.

Suddenly her bike hit a large puddle of water, tires jerking to the side in a skid. She tried in vain to control it, but soon collided with the street as her bike gave under the weight. Her shoulder struck the pavement painfully, legs becoming awkwardly entwined with the collapsed cycle. She gasped in pain, head thudding back on the tarmac. Her vision blurred, water and blood eclipsing her vision now. Still, she fought against unconsciousness, not letting the dark take her. Weakly Leah untangled herself from the bicycle, gaze trained on the truck speeding swiftly away. She lifted herself up shakily, falling to her knees as her legs gave under the mounting pain. She grit her teeth, body trembling with breathless anger and agony.

"You…are not…" Leah rasped, voice gravelly. She lifted her head, irises turning jet black. "**Getting away!**" With a feral roar, she ran after the car, pain fading away to oblivion under her immense rage. She never noticed the strength her limb inherited. She never noticed the effortless way she weaved trough the streets. She never noticed as the scenery started to fade into velocity stricken shapelessness. She only saw an enemy. An enemy with her mate.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Rosalie frowned, eyes narrowing as she inspected the ground before her. She swept her hand across the earth, feeling the dirt and grass under her palm. She inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as she took in the scents of the ground. After a moment, she hissed in frustration. She stood up quickly, an irked expression on her face. Emmett came up behind her, brow furrowed.

"Anything?" He asked. His wife shook her head, mouth pursed.

"No. Nothing." She sniffed. "It's as if he just disappeared on the spot."

"But how's that possible?" Emmett scratched his head. "Doesn't everything leave a scent?"

"Seems like this beast is more unique than we thought." Rose said stiffly, crossing her arms. "Smarter too."

"You think the others have had better luck?" The big vampire asked. His wife sighed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"It's unlikely, but it's possible. I doubt it though. This thing, whatever it really is, doesn't want to be found. At least, not yet."

"What do we do then?"

"We keep searching, of course." Rosalie, raised a blonde brow. "Nothing can hide for too long, especially with something as foul smelling as this creature. This trail may be a dead one, but it doesn't mean they all are."

"I guess we should call the others then." Emmett said, taking out his cell. "Hey it's Emmett, you guys have any luck?"

_"Emmett?" _Esme's voice traveled over the line. _"No, we thought we had a good trail, but it soon came to a dead end."_

"Same here." He said with a sigh. "Rose thinks this guy is trying to mislead us. She says he doesn't want to be found yet. What does Carlisle think?"

_"He's said just about the same thing." _Emmett could hear the frown in her voice._ "Whenever we think we have something, the scent just disappears. It's not too inspiring to say the least."_

"I don't know…what about Eddy? What do he and Jazz think?"

_"I'm not sure. We haven't contacted them yet."_

"Rose and me will do it." Emmett told her. "If they got something we can help them out."

"_If you're sure. Just be careful, dear. Remember, I don't want another child of mine injured."_

"Don't worry. I got this." Emmett grinned. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "Later, Ma." Emmett hung up, dialing Edward's phone next. After a few dial tones the line picked up, the big vampire tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey, Eddy! You and Jazz got anything?" He asked, eyes roving to Rosalie as she walked over to his side. They heard silence at first, before Edward's voice came over the phone.

_"…No, not yet." _The mind-reader sighed. _"Every single scent we've gone after has ended abruptly. It's…quite disheartening."_

"Same here." Emmett frowned. "Geeze, this guy really is a bitch to find. Maybe we should have brought Bella-wolf. She does have a better chance of finding him since she was around the guy more."

There was a pause on the other line, before Edward answered, sounding peeved.

_"And let her become target practice? No Emmett, that wouldn't have been very smart."_

"Hey it was just a suggestion!" Emmett huffed, a little miffed. "Besides, she's a huge werewolf that would have been surrounded by a coven of vamps! It's not as if she would have been vulnerable."

_"You seem to forget that Darius is also a huge werewolf." _Edward said wryly. _"And he has an unpredictable gift of creating duplicates of himself. We have no idea what other tricks he could have."_

"Alright, I get the point…" The big vampire rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. "You think he's using this gift to mislead us then?"

_"Most likely." _Edward affirmed. _"He knew that Bella would try to find him, her sense of vengeance is too great for anything less. I don't think he's expecting a coven of vampires, so we should be somewhat covered."_

"Well that's good." Emmett bared his teeth. "I want to see his surprise as we tear him apart."

_"Do try to curb your violent tendencies for now. We need a tracker not a berserker."_

Rosalie stole the phone from her husband, giving him an annoyed look. She held the cell up to her ear.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'll make sure my mate doesn't do anything foolish."

_"Good, Rose. We don't need any mistakes at this point in time."_

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett interrupted. Edward ignored him.

_"Are you certain all your trails are dead?"_

"As certain as we can be." Rose said, pursing her lips. She looked out to her side, eyes staring idly at the road a few meters away. "Esme and Carlisle haven't had much luck either. I'm starting to wonder whether we'll ever-" She blinked as a truck speeded past them, throwing her hair back from her face. She scowled, staring after the offensive vehicle. Just as she was about to make a comment, another speeding blur passed by her. She shut her mouth with a snap, eyes widening. Instead of another car, a dark-haired girl was chasing after the truck, running faster than any human should go.

"Edward…I think we may have something."

_"What? What is it Rosa-" _She snapped the phone shut, eyes narrowing as she took in the scents of the air. With a flash she dashed off after the figures, Emmett looking after her in confusion.

"Rose, hey! Wait up!"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Edward frowned, staring at the phone in his hand. His brow furrowed, wondering what exactly Rosalie may have found. He saw Jasper walk up to him, meeting his mate's gold eyes filled with confusion. The blonde had a concerned expression, obviously trying to dissect the emotions around him.

"Well?" He asked, voice hesitant. "What did Rosalie say?"

"…I'm not sure." Edward said, putting his phone away. "She said their trail was dead, but then…I think she said they found something."

"What else did she say? Surely she didn't stop there."

"That's all I could get out of her. She hung up when I tried to ask." Edward sighed. "What got into her I wonder?"

"You think it's something big?" Jasper asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe." The mind-reader shrugged. "At this point I'll take anything. So far all we've found is more and more dead ends." He glanced towards the trees. "Still, this whole situation…makes me feel uneasy. I think we should catch up with Rose and Emmett, and see what's happening there."

"They were searching closer to Forks right?" Jasper said, crossing his arms. If they did find something, that's a little too close for comfort."

"True. You think we should tell Bella about this?" Edward asked, rubbing his temple. "If there is something going down, she'll at least be prepared."

"Go ahead." Jasper said, walking back into the trees. "I'll just go check on Carlisle and see what he wants us to do."

"Be careful, Jazz." Edward called after him. "We still don't know where this creature is."

He watched as his lover nodded his head, disappearing into a pale blur as he ran off. Edward sighed again, running a hand through his tousled locks. After a moment he dialed the house, waiting for the werewolf to pick up.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_"Lykania…do you hate me?"_

_The werewolf started, not expecting the soft question. Her brow furrowed, mouth turning down into a slight frown. Her golden eyes narrowed as she stared at the other figure beside her, taking in somber ruby irises. A beautiful woman stood opposite of her, clad in a scarlet dress to match her unnerving eyes. Her skin was pale as moonlight, and just as luminous in the dark. Her features were darkly serious, no trace of humor seen on a full mouth. Lykania watched raptly as the woman played with a glass goblet, swirling the red liquid around as if in a game. She took in the words with a tilt of her head, running a clawed hand through her untamed hair. _

_"…Depends." She answered, voice gravelly; feral. "Do you hate me, Sera?" She smiled broadly, fangs glinting. Sera did not return the gesture, still swirling the blood in her glass. Her expression remained stony, unrelenting in its stoic ambiance._

_"Sometimes." She said finally, voice soft still. Lykania looked away, jaw tense, yet still she smiled. _

_"Is that so?" She said, golden eyes closing. "Why is that?"_

_"…It gets hard." Sera said simply. "To care and to be cared for. Perhaps…I am not meant for such things."_

_Lykania pursed her lips, looking out from the balcony in which she stood. She let her hand curl into a fist, but otherwise did not react. _

_"I do not believe it." She spoke suddenly, tone sharp. "There are plenty that care for you."_

_"They care for my power, Lyka. Nothing more." Sera took a sip from the glass, a wry smile on her lips. "Should I die when the sun rises, they'll follow the person who shove me into the sun. There is no true loyalty here, after all it was me who sentenced them to this life."_

_"They had ought to be grateful then." Lykania stated, walking closer to her counterpart. She leaned upon the vampire's chair, hand caressing a pale cheek. "It is a gift to be better than those humans. They are prey and no better."_

_"Still…I can feel it. Their resentment." Sera stood up quickly, moving to the balcony's edge. "Not one would mourn my death. In fact…they would surely celebrate it."_

_"…I would mourn you." Lykania whispered, clasping the vampire's hand. She leaned in over Sera's shoulder, watching the world below with her. Her sister glanced towards her, tensing before relaxing under the touch. _

_"I did not realize you cared so much." Sera said, tone mocking. "Strange, I would have thought you would joyfully dance upon my grave."_

_"Do not speak of such things!" Lykania growled, eyes flashing. "Of course I care! We are family."_

_"But was it not our family that we annihilated?" Sera asked rhetorically. "And surely you've heard the whispers amongst our differing kinds. Of how we just can't wait to kill each other for complete control."_

_"Yes…I have." The werewolf conceded. "But are they correct Sera? Do you truly wish me to die?" Lykania took a hold of Sera's chin, causing their eyes to lock. They stared at each other for a long while, gold and red never wavering. Then Sera jerked away, mouth turning down into a small frown. _

_"…No." She said finally. "I don't." Sera exhaled slowly, bowing her head. With an errant hand she drew the werewolf closer to her. She drew the long arms around her waist, Lykania taking to the task with a small smile. The smile turned into a large smirk as the vampire snuggled up to her, her warm body meeting with her sister's cold one. Sera gave her a warning glare, letting her head settle in the crook of the werewolf's neck. _

_"You are too warm." She said with a sniff. "It is not fair for you to have such heat when I lack it so severely."_

_"Blame our creator." Lykania sniped. "He is the cruel one."_

_"Hmm." Sera sighed, saying nothing else. She gazed up at the stars in contemplation, red irises glowing in the moonlight. Lykania watched her silently, taking in her beauty with discreet fascination. Idly she ran a clawed finger along the vampire's dress, stroking the material with an unimaginable delicateness. After a moment she too turned to look up at the sky, wondering what her sister was so preoccupied with. It was a long while before either spoke again, Sera's voice disrupting the peace sharply. _

_"If I took a mate amongst them, perhaps the tensions will ease."_

_Lykania froze, body stilling unnaturally. Sera paid her no heed, continuing on. _

_"I have been thinking about it for a while, and it is the only solution that I can come up with. With a male ruler at my side the humans will feel more confident at negotiating with me, and my people will feel less alienated to my person. It is an illusion of course, but if it makes them feel better then I suppose I could try." _

_"…I see." Lykania's voice was soft, a mere whisper against the freezing wind. She kept her eyes to the stars, avoiding Sera's inquiring gaze. "Will you provide an heir? The male you pick will surely want one."_

_"I have thought of that." Sera sighed. "I cannot say the idea has merit. I do not know for how long I'll let the man rule. If he does well then perhaps we can make our bond a more permanent one. What is it you wolves do? Imprinting?"_

_Lykania closed her eyes, smiling humorlessly._

_"Yes." _

_"Hmm, but doesn't it usually happen at first sight?" Sera asked, thinking aloud. Lykania just kept smiling. _

_"Yes."_

_"I see. Oh well, I've not heard of it happening to my Seraphs in any case." The pale woman leaned against the wolf for warmth, brow furrowing. "I suppose I'll just pick the strongest of _them. It wouldn't do to have a weak mate."

_"Yes."_

_"Maybe you can do the same Lyka?" Sera turned her head, trying to catch her sister's gaze. "I hear murmurs of discontent on your side of the boundary as well. I don't want my sister to fall before I do." The vampire gave her a look. Lykania ignored it, still gazing up at the sky. Her smile was still in place, never faltering for a second. Sera watched her, red eyes narrowed. _

_"You know…you never did answer my question." She pointed out glibly, voice almost playful. Almost. "So…do you hate me?"_

_The werewolf chuckled, head bowed to her chest. _

_"Sometimes." _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella awoke with a drowsy groan, a ringing sound disturbing her little nap. She batted her hand through the air, rolling over on the leather couch. When the noise persisted she lifted her head, rubbing her eyes sluggishly. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to decipher the sound. Recognizing it for her phone's ringtone, she dug it out of her pocket. Narrowing her eyes, Bella glanced at the caller I.D., wondering who was trying to contact her. Eyes still bleary from sleep, she answered anyway, thinking it was probably her dad.

"Hello?" She said, voice slightly hoarse.

"…" The line remained silent, no one answering her. Bella frowned, sitting up straighter.

"Hey, anyone there?" She asked, getting a little impatient. She waited another moment before she decided to hang up. Just as she was about to click her phone shut, she heard a soft whisper come over the line.

_"Hello Lyca."_

Bella stiffened, eyes widening as she recognized the smooth voice. Her jaw tensed, teeth grinding against each other angrily.

"Darius." She spat, body shaking. "How the fuck did you get this-"

_"The reasons are immaterial, my dear." _He interrupted, a smile in his voice. "_Just know that I have something of yours you may want back."_

Bella drew a sharp breath, immediately thinking of Alice. She dug her nails into the leather, tearing it under her immense anger. Before she could speak, he spoke once again, laughing lightly.

_"Oh no, youngling. I know what you're thinking, and it's not your mate I have this time. No, I would never be so uncreative as to do that again. Besides vampires are so troublesome to catch, but humans…now they are a different story."_

_"_What the fuck have you done you bastard?" Bella yelled angrily. Her mind spun with numerous possibilities, scared to find out who has suffered by Darius's hands. She stood up and paced, breath coming faster. "Who is it now? Who have you hurt?"

_"Oh no you're just going to have to find out. Don't worry I'll keep your friend safe until then. You should hurry though, you never know when I'll get…hungry. And something of yours may already be bleeding." _

"If you even so much as leave a scratch I'll-!"

_"Remember that you always have a choice. A choice that just may haunt you for the rest of your life. So choose wisely, dear one. Now tick-tock Lyca. Your time is running out." _Darius hung up then, leaving Bella to stew in her rage. With a fierce roar she threw the cell across the room, letting it shatter against the wall. She tugged her hair roughly, pacing back and forth once more. She shook violently, nearly phasing on the spot. Her mind turned and turned, roiling with frantic thoughts.

_Who is it? Who could he have taken?_ Bella yelled mentally._ He said a friend. Does that mean Jake? No, Sam and his guys would have protected him, and even then they would say something by now. Then who? Who is he…wait…human._ Bella stopped moving, a sudden thought occurring to her._ Angela and Ben. Shit, he got one of them! _She sat down heavily on the couch, head in her hands. _I…I got them involved…? But they're just humans…they shouldn't even…get involved. Why…? First Alice and now…_

Bella grit her teeth harder, temples pulsing. She kept her head bowed, guilt and ire burning a hole in her gut. _How do I find them? How does he expect me to? I can't possibly know…unless…_Bella thought quickly, running through her memories as fast as she could. It seemed like forever since she saw her human friends, the recollections dull and slightly blurred. She did remember that Ben had said he was going to visit a family member in Maine this week, so he was most likely safe. _So it's Angela then…crap. _Bella swallowed hard, but moved on, forcing herself to remember. She went through all the conversations that they had recently, turning over every word the human girl had spoken. _She said something about shopping…in Port Angelus!_ Now I remember, she said she was going to a bookstore to replace a book. Bella stood up quickly, determination flaring. _Then I'll start there and keep else be damned. _

With that thought in mind, she tore out of the house, phasing as soon as she got outside. With a bestial roar she dashed into the forest, heading in the direction of Port Angelus. A trail of smoke was left in her wake, paws creating sparks of flame as she ran. The grass became torched, streaks of black appearing on the earth.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Darius clicked the phone shut, tossing it into the back carelessly. He hummed in tune with the radio, tapping a pale finger on the steering wheel. He glanced towards the girl beside him, watching her unconscious form rattle along with the speeding truck. He smirked, patting her on the knee fondly.

"Well I sure hope our little wolfie makes an educated choice. Wouldn't want her making a bad one now would we?" He grinned maliciously, still rubbing her knee. "Yes…I'll enjoy devouring you." With another musical hum he let go of her, turning his attention back to the dark road ahead. He checked the rearview reflexively, singing along to the music without a care. He narrowed his eyes suddenly, mouth turning into a large frown.

"What's this? Has she already found us?" He squinted, trying to see the figure chasing after the truck. When he got a good look he blinked, scowling. He tossed Angela a mildly annoyed glance.

"You have a lot of special friends don't you?" Darius looked at the rearview again. "Pity, I always did like the dark-haired ones." He sighed, cracking his neck noisily. "No matter, the power my lord gifted will take care of that nuisance." He stomped on the brake, jerking the wheel to the side. The truck swerved for a moment before going into a sharp skid, the rain aiding its dangerous journey. Quickly the cloaked man threw the driver door open, body contorting as he split himself in two. In another second a duplicate jumped out onto the tarmac, landing evenly on the road. The original got control back of the car, letting the truck take off into the forest.

Meanwhile, the fake Darius brushed himself off, looking on as the form of an enraged Leah ran towards him. The Quileute let loose a monstrous growl, barreling into the double at top speed. Leah crashed into him heavily, both of them falling to the ground. With another snarl she grabbed at his throat, black eyes murderous. Suddenly she stiffened, nostrils flaring as she took in his scent. She jerked her head up, trying to escape this diversion when the double grabbed her roughly. She stared at him angrily, Darius only smiling with glee. He reversed their positions, pinning her to the wet road.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, face morphing into a demonic snout. **"The fun has just begun!"**

Leah yelped as he bit into her shoulder, tearing muscle and tendon with his dagger like fangs. Panicking she socked him in the jaw, causing him to let go quickly. The Quileute girl jumped back, eying the cloaked man warily. Her black eyes narrowed as he got up, watching as he wiped the blood from his chin. His teeth were painted crimson as he smiled, head tilted curiously.

"Mmm…" He murmured, licking his lips. "Well don't you taste…**different****.**" He crept towards her, Leah taking a step back instinctively. She stared at him, body shaking with rage and uncertainty. Her black eyes were trained on him, never blinking. He just smirked, growling low.

"So my dear…what exactly are you?" He walked around her, her body shifting with him. "I know you're not a Lykan…at least not that I can tell." He tilted his head, eying her in curiosity. "Perhaps a descendent of some sort?"

Leah didn't respond, shoulders tense. Her eyes kept darting to the trees, from where the true object of her rage had disappeared. She inched towards the spot, preparing to run. He saw this, raising a black eyebrow.

"Oh now, that just won't do!" He grabbed her neck quickly, nails digging into her skin. She choked, surprised at the movement and his strength. She fought against him vainly, tearing at his arm with her fingers. He ignored her, smiling thinly.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It's only polite to listen to your elders when they speak. Oh well…" he leaned in close, dragging his tongue up her cheek. She shuddered in disgust, still thrashing about. He chuckled darkly.

"**I guess I'll just have to teach you!"**

He lunged towards her jugular, prepared to rip her asunder, when a sudden weight crashed into him. He yelled in pain as he was thrown to the other side of the street, body tumbling hard against the tarmac. Leah gasped as she fell to the ground, coughing violently. She rasped heavily, taking in as much air as she could. As she rubbed her aching throat, a pale hand entered her line of vision. The Quileute girl glanced up, seeing the somber form of Rosalie Cullen staring down at her.

"You okay?" She asked coolly, a spark of concern in her golden eyes. Leah nodded dully, still gulping in air. She leaned on the ground, shoulder and neck pulsing with pain. After a moment she took the blonde's hand, letting her support her as she stood. When she got her bearings Rosalie let go, turning her head away.

"This doesn't mean I like you dogs." The blonde said stiffly. "After this, our treaty will still remain as is."

Leah rubbed at her neck, black eyes confused. Her face cleared a little, black irises flashing brown for an instant.

"What are you…?" She stopped talking as the cloaked man stood up once more, his form shaking in the strong wind. His body swayed back and forth, arms stretched at his side limply. Rosalie put a hand in front of Leah, crouching down in a protective stance. They stared at him warily, tensing as he threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"**Oh such surprises we have today!"** He cooed crazily. "Another vampire! Oh and let me guess…you're the little one's sister?"

Rosalie didn't respond, glaring at him silently. She remained where she was, even as he took a small step towards them. Leah watched him as well, flinching slightly as he glanced towards her.

"Now I see…yes now I see it!" He grinned widely. "Yes…you want me because I hurt your family, but the other…now the other wants the girl. Oh the tangled webs we weave! Yes…how interesting indeed."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." The vampire hissed. "A whole coven of my family will soon be here. And let me give you a hint, they're not here to praise you for your efforts."

"Vampires? They are fodder underneath my feet!" The double laughed once again, eyes unfocused. "They are nothing next to my Lord. Nothing next to even dear Lyca. And you, little strange wolfling, are nothing but dust next to me!" He sneered, gold eyes peering into hers. "It'll be too late soon. Yes…soon…So come little freaks of nature, let's dance."

"You're one to talk!" Rose snarled, dashing towards him. She made a grab for his throat, just missing him as he tumbled out of the way. Undeterred she jumped after him, teeth bared in anger. Darius leaped away once more, body starting to contort as he moved. With a malicious growl he phased into a giant grey wolf, barking madly at the vampire. Rosalie hissed once more, eyes burning into his. They faced each other, circling around as they moved. In another instant they were back on each other, fang and claw clashing as they wrestled to the earth.

Leah watched on with growing horror, not entirely sure what she was seeing. She took a shaky step back, feeling her head throb. Her eyes vacillated between black and brown, clashing parts of her conscious fighting for control. A part of herself wanted her to join the fight, to release a section of herself she didn't even know she had. Another part wished for her to leave them and chase after the truck, to find the girl she was so enraptured with. And yet the smallest part of her, the most human part, was horrified and scared, uncertain with these new events. She watched them continue to fight, backing up into a nearby tree. _Vampires…werewolves…they're all real?_ She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Then she stilled, breath coming in faster. Her eyes flashed black once more. Her body began to shake again, the girl's face appearing in her head. _You know what? _She straightened, gaze pinned to the grey wolf. _Who the fuck cares._

A strength she didn't know she had welled up inside of her, filling her body with staunch determination. She took a shaky step towards the battling creatures, and then another, and another, until she was full out running at them. She saw Rosalie get tossed to the ground like a rag-doll, the massive wolf poised to tear into her. With a loud cry Leah threw herself on top of the wolf, arms wrapping around its huge neck. She held on tight as he bucked up in surprise, trying to dislodge her from his back. The Quileute only tightened her hold, hoping her new strength would be enough to strangle the beast. She shot a glance at the blonde vampire, watching as she stood back up with a grimace.

"GO!" Leah shouted, grunting in exertion. She yelped as Darius tried to slam her into a tree, bark scrapping furiously at her thin t-shirt. "I'll…ugh…try to hold him off!"

"Are you insane?" Rosalie said furiously. "You'll die you fool!"

"I don't care! You have to save that girl!"

"Girl? What the hell are you talking about?"

Leah tried to answer her, but was silenced as her body hit a tree once again. She cried out in agony, yet still she kept her firm hold. The wolf snarled angrily, jaws snapping dangerously close to the Quileute's arms. Seeing the girl wince and groan with exhaustion, Rosalie put herself back into the fight. Taking advantage of the double's distraction she threw a right cross to the beast's head. His jaw cracked sickeningly, paws doubling backward as his vision blurred. Arms finally giving from exhaustion, Leah let go, stumbling to her knees as her body hit the earth. Rose went over to her quickly, careful to never let Darius out of her sight.

"Never try anything heroically stupid like that again, okay?" She hissed, throwing Leah a quick glare. The dark-haired girl just panted unevenly, shaking her head.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he was that powerful?" Leah said, shaking. "I've never done this before!"

"Yeah well here's some pointers." Rose tensed her jaw, watching as Darius got up with a monstrous growl. "When something is ten times taller than you, I wouldn't chance it."

The wolf had recovered quickly from the vampire's blow, barely even effected as his eyes narrowed with annoyance. Leah looked up at him, fear and anger dominating her expression. Rosalie just swallowed, cursing in her head. _Where the HELL is Emmett? Wasn't he right behind me? _Just as the thought entered her head the massive wolf lunged, fangs bared and bloodied. Rosalie took ahold of Leah's collar, preparing to run for it, when a large pale body crashed into the monster. The vampire stared as two other figures leaped into the fray, holding and tearing at the grey beast. She relaxed minutely, recognizing her siblings. Leah sat on the ground, stunned as she saw the vampires rip the wolf limb from limb. Blood splattered everywhere from the onslaught, Darius struggling in vain as Carlisle, Esme and Jasper held him down. Emmett was relentless in his attack, chest heaving with exertion. He flung bits of flesh everywhere, fingers tearing into the wolf with ferocious glee.

After many moments, the great beast gave a last shuddering breath, stilling as Emmett completed his gory task. The big vampire roared in triumph, holding a severed arm up to the dark sky. He smiled, teeth bared in menace. He jumped off of the carcass, the other Cullens following him. The grinning vampire put his hands on his hips, pride glowing on his face as he faced his wife. Rosalie shook her head, sighing.

"Impeccable timing as always." She smiled thinly. "Next time, do try to get here a tad earlier."

"Oh c'mon Rose!" Emmett whined. "I wasn't that late. Besides I still got the job done right?"

"Perhaps…" She took a look over at the massacred body. "Still couldn't you have done it a little…I don't know…quicker? I was almost wolf stew along with this little puppy here." She jerked a finger towards Leah, who was still staring at the dead wolf. Rose shot her a look when the girl just shook her head.

"You…you are all crazy!" The Quileute gasped. "That…how can you just joke about such a thing?"

"Easy." The blonde said flippantly. "When you're a vampire, you've most likely _done_ worse."

Leah swallowed, flinching slightly at the word 'vampire'. She bowed her head, running a hand through her hair.

"I…I can't believe it's all real. Vampires…God, Sam was right, old man Black too. And what exactly…am I…?"

"What are you babbling about?" Rose frowned, eyebrow quirking. Leah didn't speak, still stunned from her revelations. The vampire rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyways didn't you say somebody needed out help? A girl I think?"

The Quileute jerked up at that, eyes widening.

"That's right! Damn it I was so preoccupied…shit! We have to find her!" She stood up quickly, almost falling in her excitement. She started to run into the woods, only to be restrained by Esme's hands.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, dear." She cautioned gently. "You're bleeding out heavily and there's a nasty bruise on your face."

"My wife is right." Carlisle said calmly. "In your condition you'll surely die if you don't get some treatment."

"I don't care!" Leah said passionately. "I have to save her! She got kidnapped by that cloaked guy in the truck. He's probably eaten her by now if he's like this monster!"

"Cloaked guy?" Jasper whispered curiously, brow furrowed. "What are you…?" He blinked, something occurring to him. "Pardon me ma'am, but when you met this…creature, did he jump out of this truck?"

"Well yeah." Leah closed her eyes tightly, trying to think. "I'm pretty sure. H-he leaped out onto the road and ran into me, that much I remember."

The Cullens traded glances.

"Well shit, I knew it couldn't be that easy." Rosalie sighed, rubbing her temple. "So I'm assuming this was just a double to distract us."

"Hey, if it was this easy to eliminate a double with just four vamps, it can't be that hard to kill the original with all of us right?" Emmett said hopefully.

"**Think again."**

Everyone stiffened as the voice echoed from behind them, warbling and darkly demonic. They whipped around in a panic, watching as the double's body stood up on it's hind legs. Flesh stretched and contorted on the devastated frame, new tendons and blood vessels forming in the blink of an eye. Bone was mended and fused with cracking noises, new sheets of skin spreading across the large frame. Fur grew once more on the twisting body, blanketing the wolf in a fresh coat. Limb reformed as well, shooting out of a long torso with a sickening squelch. Moments later, a newly recovered Darius stood in front of them, fangs dripping with saliva.

"**Ignorant vampires!"** He growled, barrel chest shaking with laughter. **"No matter what damage you inflict I will always be rejuvenated! Why do you think we were such nuisances to the world? It was because we are truly immortal!"** He howled with joy, shaking the treetops with his booming cry.

"**And me? Why, I'm just a little part of the original."** With this he sneered wolfishly, walking towards them with menace. The Cullens stepped back in reflex, crouching low for a joint confrontation.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Edward frowned as the line cut off once more, a dial tone signaling the lack of an answer. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. He glared down at the little cell.

"Why isn't she answering?" He asked in irritation. "Did she leave? No…surely she knows better than that. Maybe she's asleep?" Whatever the reason he was beginning to get a little annoyed. Edward frowned, deciding to try the number one more time.

"After this, I'll go and see what the others are up to." He mumbled, punching in the phone number. After that he waited for someone to pick up, oblivious to the conflict brewing just a few miles away.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Sera walked aimlessly through the forest, lost in her thoughts. Her mind turned with the information in her head, Alice's memories and her own fighting for dominance. She could feel the tiny vampire stretching to take back control, but she pushed her down, not yet willing to surrender her new freedom. She had been in the dark long enough, and was not going to go back without a fight. Sera closed her eyes, hearing Alice scream and rant in her head.

_Give me back my body! I have to find Bella!_

"**Silence you fool." **Sera said with a sigh. **"I cannot think with your interruptions."**

_Well good. I hope you suffer for what you've done to my mate._

"**Surely you do not believe that?" **She said, slightly amused. **"I've done nothing to that pup, but show her the truth."**

_Liar! I've seen the truth in your head and its nothing like the one you told her._

"**Perhaps I exaggerated some things." **Sera admitted. **"But the rest…it is the truth as I know it to be."**

_Still…you didn't have to be so harsh about it. I…I didn't want her to feel guilt over something she couldn't control._

"**You are an idealist." **Sera accused, shaking her head. **"Nothing in this world will be as you want it. You cannot have the good without the bad, and trust me it is best she knows the bad first."**

_Then what you said…about Lykania…_

"**Yes, from what I know she did kill me." **Sera looked up sadly.

_…You loved her._

"**Perhaps, but not as you love your Bella. It disturbed me greatly to see that we are lovers in this life."**

_Humph, well sorry to disturb you then._

"**I'll pretend that's not sarcasm, and say I forgive you." **Sera smiled thinly. **"Although…I do envy you for finding such a powerful love. I never felt the emotion I'm afraid."**

_That's…sad._

"**Call it what you will. I never needed a lover."**

_Did Lykania ever…?_

The words seemed to disturb the red-eyed vampire, mouth pursing in irritation. She turned on her heel, walking back to the Cullens house.

"**How should I know?" **She said coldly. **"I died."**

The conversation ended there, Alice falling into contemplative silence. Sera ignored this, cutting herself off from her counterpart. She did not wish to hear what the girl may think of her words. She kept walking back to the house, senses outstretched to the world around her. She wouldn't put it past Darius to attack while they were least expecting it. He always was a sneaky bastard as she could recall. It was a bit of a surprise to see that the Lykan captain was alive once more. The last she saw of him she was pulling his entrails out from his mouth after he irritated her with his idol worship of her sister. Now it seemed he served a different being this time, one that had a peculiar fascination with Bella Swan. It wasn't a coincidence she knew, nothing ever really was.

With this thought in mind, she entered the Cullens front yard, eyes darting everywhere in caution. Not sensing anything, Sera continued on to the large house, mouth pursed. She opened the door with a distracted flourish, looking for her inner voice's mate. Seeing nothing she frowned, walking further into the home. She sniffed the air, catching only a slight hint of the werewolf. Alarm bells started to ring in her head, causing a sharp growl to escape her mouth.

"**She didn't**." Sera said, sneering. **"Surely she can't be that stupid!" **Yet as she sniffed the air once more, her speculations became that much more valid.

"**That arrogant little pup!" **She exhaled in frustration, rubbing her forehead. Just as she was about to try and follow after the werewolf, a phone rang right next to her. She blinked, frowning at the object on the table. A simple house phone rang annoyingly, causing her brow to twitch. With an angry yank she picked up the noisy electronic.

"**What?" **She barked, fists balling.

_"Hello? Bella? Who is this?"_ The boy she recalled to be Edward answered her, his voice wary. Sera rolled her eyes, patience nearly snapping.

"**Sera. Now please tell me why you're wasting my time?"**

_"Where's Bella? It's important."_

"**Listen you pathetic excuse for a vampire!"** Sera snarled, voice deepening. **"If you don't tell me whatever the hell it is I'm going to castrate you myself!"**

There was a pause before Edward answered.

_"Rosalie thinks we may have found something in Port Angelus. I'm not sure since I haven't heard from them yet, but she sounded extremely serious."_

Sera narrowed her eyes.

"**And you're certain no one told Bella this yet?"**

_"Yes, I've been trying to call the house for a while, but no one was answering."_

Sera frowned at this, wondering why that exactly would be. She didn't think the werewolf was gifted with any future sight like her mate, so how could she know? Red eyes scanned the room idly, feeling something off. Seeing a demolished cell phone plastered to the Cullen's wall, she understood. Her jaw clenched.

"**Boy, I am going to give you some instructions. Instructions I want you to follow to the letter. Are we clear?"**

_"…Yes."_

"**Good. Now listen close. If I'm right we're playing right into a trap. One that we can avoid if done correctly."** Sera walked over to the destroyed phone, tearing it out of the wall. **"If I'm also right, the rest of your family is going to be engaged right at this moment in a fight with Darius."**

_"What? I-I have to go and hel-"_

"**Silence yourself and listen."** Sera barked coldly. **"Your family will be fine. They are most likely fighting a double. Darius would never sacrifice such an opportunity for simple vampires. Now, I want you to leave the area and search for silver of any kind. The quality does not matter."**

_"Are you saying I should just go and steal-"_

"**If you want to live to see morning then yes, I am. Gather as much as you can, preferably a long blade. Then find your family and arm them with these weapons. After that…we shall see."**

_"What are you going to do?"_

"**Me? I'm going to find Bella. She's falling into his trap without even realizing it. Don't worry though."** She glanced at the phone in her hand, using Alice's knowledge of electronics to aide her. Amazingly the phone was still operational, if a little worse for wear. She smiled. **"I have a plan in mind."**

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the burn of exhaustion as she moved. Her body was screaming for rest, still recovering from her first encounter with Darius, yet still she pressed onward. She knew she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. If she did, Angela might not make it, and the thought was sickening. Scenes of the carnage she might find flashed through her head. Of Angela's broken body being savagely devoured by that fiend. Of her skin being ripped open as he fed on her blood and flesh. The morbid thoughts would not leave her be, deviling her already fragile state of mind. Her limbs ached with pain as she forced them to the brink, speed her only concern. She lifted her furry head eyes pinned to the distant lights of Port Angelus.

She could see the town come into view, hear the mulling of people as they did their nightly shopping. Turning her course, she avoided them, skirting the forest surrounding the town. She buried her snout to the ground, sniffing for any trace of Darius's scent. Not getting anything she huffed in frustration, running onward. She inhaled the air constantly, taking in each and every animal that crossed her path. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, adrenaline mixed with fear flooding her body. Her anger mounted as well, rage being fueled each second that she couldn't find the scent. It seemed like forever until she finally came across something, eyes narrowing impatiently. She could smell Rosalie and Emmett's scents in the air, mixed with the putrid stench of Darius.

_Did they fight?_ She took a quick look at the area around her, not noticing any signs of conflict. _No, they must have just found a lead._ She sniffed the ground, following the path in which the Cullens traveled.

**Lyca**

Bella stiffened, head jerking up.

**Come Lyca.**

Bella growled, hackles raising. She looked all around her, turning frantically in her search.

**Oh no, my dear. I'm not that easy to find. No…you'll have to work harder than that.**

"Come out you mother fucker!" Bella said, shifting back to her human form. "I'm tired of this game!"

**Tsk-tsk. Such lack of manners. Especially to someone who only cares about you.**

"Bullshit!" Bella snarled. "If you really cared you wouldn't be doing this!"

**But don't you see, Lyca? That is why I'm doing this. Hanging around with such filth…its degrading to such a Lykan as yourself.**

"Don't call them that! My friends whether human or vampire are not filth!"

**Aren't they? After all these years have you forgotten Lykania? Of what you told me all those years ago.**

"What…did you just call me?" Bella's eyes widened.

**You taught me so many things. Don't you remember? You hated humans with such severity, calling them weak and nothing but livestock. Oh how I revered you! You had such a…passion for killing back then.**

"I-I'm not-"

**I followed you so loyally as did the rest of them, but that bitch Seraphia had to ruin it! She corrupted you, made you weak! She manipulated your affection for her. It was no wonder you had her killed.**

Bella stumbled to her knees, head held in her hands.

"No…please…stop."

**I did not witness it of course, but my new Lord told me of what you did! Oh the joy I felt when I heard…yes I felt such marvelous joy!**

"It wasn't me! It was never me!" The werewolf shouted, clutching her hair. "Stop saying such things!"

**There were rumors you know. Rumors that you loved her more than us, but I trusted you. I knew those lies could never be true. And you proved me right!**

"Shut-up Goddammit, Shut-up!"

**My Lord said you killed her for what she did to me and my men. You avenged us! I knew right then it was my duty to liberate you from this weak form. And free you, I shall.**

"Free…me?" Bella murmured, her head throbbing.

**Yes…can you see it Lykania? The kingdom you lost? All you have to do is surrender to my Lord. He'll make everything better, for you and the rest of our lost kind. Just give yourself over, and I promise everything will be wonderful. **

"…And Angela?" Bella asked, sounding tired. "You'll…let her go if I do?"

**Anything for you. Just let go of these people. They hold you back, Lyca. All of them.**

"But Alice…I…I can't leave her behind."

**You'll find a new mate, Lykania. I promise. There are plenty who would kill for the right to be in your bed. **

"…Kill…that's right. They would." Bella stilled, something overtaking her. "They did, even back then."

**Yes! You remember, how wonderful! The Lord will be pleased when he sees your progress to your former self.**

Bella ignored the words, that something still inside her.

"They all tried. They all tried to kill her…my love…but none ever…" She paused, her one red iris tinged with gold. "Not even…I." She closed her eyes, breath calming. "That's right. It wasn't me." She laughed, the sound coming out joyful and yet menacing. "It wasn't me!"

**Lykania?**

Bella grinned.

"The name's Bella Swan now you jackass." She stood up, eyes back to normal. Her back straightened, her confidence returning to her tenfold. "And there's no way in hell I'm going to leave Alice!"

There was silence before the other Lykan spoke, sounding bitter.

…**I see…we all make our choices in life Lyca. I hope you burn in Tartarus for yours.**

"We'll see, Darry-boy. We'll see." With these parting words, Bella pressed onward, following the scent that Darius had left. Her will was unshakable now, mind made up. Nothing, not even the past, would stop her from doing whatever the fuck she wanted.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Darius screamed in rage, punching a hole in the truck he was next to. He tore into the metal viciously, taking his anger on the poor vehicle. His fists tore into the sheets of plastic and steel, ripping the car door off its hinges. With a bestial roar he threw the object across the clearing, watching with satisfaction as it tore a tree in two.

"HOW DARE SHE?" He cried out, fangs bared maniacally. "I gave her a chance! A chance at ruling the night once more, and she denied me?" He paced back and froth, wringing his hands. "And all for these pathetic people? Vampires and humans no less! How is that so, when she used to hate both kinds?"

He whipped around, striding towards the frightened form of Angela. He bent down to her level, watching as she flinched back. He glared into her grey eyes, clasping her roughly by the throat.

"Was it you as well? Did you cause her to stray from her destiny? I bet it was you little **bitch**! You and that wretched vampire!"

He threw her away from him, sneering as she crashed pathetically against the ground. She cried out, only fueling his anger.

"You things are so weak! How can she stomach it?" He clutched at his hair, pacing again. "Lykans are superior to all breeds and yet it is you who rules _us_! Even vampires, though marginally less pathetic, follow human as well. It baffles me!" He grit his teeth, body shaking.

"WHY?" He shouted. "I offered her the world on a platter, a place at the top of the food chain, yet still I'm ignored? How is that?" He paused, breathing hard. Darius turned on his heel, heading back to the terrified girl. With a malicious growl he picked her up by the throat again, nails drawing thin lines of blood. She choked, grabbing at his pale hands.

"If she won't join me…" He said darkly, eyes unfocused. "Then I'll just kill everyone who she loves. Starting with **you**!"

A loud ring disrupted his bloodlust, causing his eyes to narrow in outrage. He clenched his jaw, seeing red. He threw his captive to the ground, Angela coughing violently. She lifted her head, struggling to right herself with her bound hands and feet. Her eyes followed his lanky form, watching as he picked up her cellphone from the wrecked truck. He checked the number, brow furrowing as he recognized it.

"Lyca?" He barked, sounding wary. A melodious chuckle answered him.

_"Guess again."_

A shiver shot down his spine at the voice, recognition flooding him instantly. He paled.

He knew this voice.

This terrifying, seductive voice.

"No…" He said weakly. "You…you're dead!"

_"Am I? Oh well…I guess I didn't get the message."_

He backed up shakily, leaning onto the truck.

"This is impossible! My Lord…he said you died! I know you did!"

_"Oh Darius, you always were a silly man. Do you honestly believe all that you were told?" _

He could see her smirk, her blood red lips mocking him. It angered him, but at the same time made him shiver with fear.

"This is a trick! I know your game Bella. I won't fall for it!"

_"Oh you amusing little cretin, I assure you I'm not Bella. How else would I know what your innards taste like?"_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Leah leaped out of the way as the beast lunged once more, just escaping its huge paws. She tumbled over behind a tree, trying to take cover. Sweat poured down her face as she watched the Cullens try to kill the thing, only to be swiped aside by the beasts claws. Every time they injured it, no matter how severely, it always came back full force. The wounds healed like magic, lacerations taking only milliseconds to heal. Leah could see the vampires starting to tire, speed starting to falter and strength packing less of a punch. It seemed like a ridiculous concept, that the vampires would run out of energy first, but the wolf's stamina was too great to beat. Rosalie was knocked into another tree, the bark splitting like butter under a knife. Emmett was plummeted into the ground, large body forming a crater. The others, even the experienced Carlisle, were batted away like flies.

The situation was starting to seem hopeless, and Leah didn't know what to do about it. She felt like a coward hiding from the beast, but what else could she do? Her head was light from blood loss, limbs aching with a fierce pain she could hardly move. Each time she jumped back in was torture, yet still she did it, all for someone she didn't really know. But now her body had very nearly reached its limit, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Her legs felt like jelly, her arms like wooden stumps connected to her shoulders. Her vision blurred. _The hell…is it really going to end like this?_ She peered over at the fight, trying hard to see. _I really wanted to save her too. At least once in my life I…wanted to do something great. To help someone who…may need me. _Leah fell to the ground, panting heavily. She clutched at the grass, angry and lost. _So that's it then? I'm just going to bleed out like a freakin animal?_

She heard Esme cry out in pain, Jasper joining her as they were thrown against each other. She heard Emmett's roar as his arm was torn open by the beast's teeth. She heard Rosalie scream in agony as the wolf stepped on her legs, a crunching sound emanating from the spot. It sickened her, these noises, but most of all it made her sad. _These people…these vampires…they helped me and yet I can't do anything for them? Am I so weak that I can't at least scratch this thing?_

Something deep inside of her, something that was never supposed to exist in the first place, snapped. A new font of power boiled up from within her, filling her to the brim with energy. Suddenly her limbs were as light as a feather, her head as clear as a sunny sky, and her wounds starting to vanish with each passing moment. Leah stood up slowly, breath slowing into an even rate. She raised her head, black eyes narrowing at the fighting form of the creature. Immediately her body started to contort, rippling as muscles changed and morphed in the blink of an eye. Although no where near as big as the huge beast, Leah had phased into an agile light grey wolf, tail swishing behind her. Her black lips parted to reveal large fangs, just waiting to tear into the double. She gave no thought as to what she was for now, only knowing that she could fight.

And fight she would.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Edward rushed to get to his family, a silver short sword grasped tightly in his hand. He wasn't sure how effective the thing would actually be, but he trusted Sera's words, hoping she was right. It had taken a while to actually find a store that contained such an object, genuine silver blades were hard to find these days. Harder still in the little town of Forks. When he did finally grab one, he went straight to Port Angelus, knowing a fight was brewing somewhere close. He followed his siblings scents as close as he could, knowing that Rosalie had been the one to scout out the beast. He worried for his family, hoping that he hadn't arrived too late. It would haunt him forever if he had, especially if Jasper was injured in any way. Swallowing down his anxiety he focused on finding them, clutching harder to the silver blade.

Suddenly he heard a shout of pain, paling instantly. He recognized his lover's voice, turmoil hitting him. Rage burning, Edward headed towards the sound, sniffing out the scents in the area. It seemed as if pretty much all of his family was there, and one extra scent that he couldn't exactly place. The main scent that troubled him however was the stench of death that made the forest reek.

"Darius." He hissed, gold eyes narrowing. He held the sword tighter, nearly denting the handle. Feeling an urgency that bordered on obsessive need, he ran faster to where his family was. It didn't take him long to find the battle ground, evidence of their fight taking its toll on the surrounding land. His eyes scanned the forest quickly, locking on the form of a terrible grey fiend. The massive werewolf had Jasper pinned underneath its claws, the blonde struggling in vain for freedom. The empath jerked in pain, eyes closed tightly. Esme was trapped under the wolf as well, trying to push its heavy paws off her chest. Rosalie was trying to get its fangs out of her shoulder, the beast growling as she hissed in its face. Carlisle and Emmett were clawing at the wolf's back only to be bucked off as the wolf slammed into a large boulder.

Seeing his chance, Edward dashed towards the battle, sword poised to strike. He held it in front of him with purpose, ready to drive it into the wolf's back. Just as he was about to deliver the killer blow, the double whipped around, fangs locking onto the blade. The vampire froze, stunned at the sudden turn of events. Their gazes locked, gold meeting gold. Then Edward was sideswiped by a heavy paw, hitting the ground meters away. The Darius duplicate spat out the sword, laughing all the while.

"**Oh this is rich!"** He snickered, lips curling. **"Silver swords? Please, only younglings fall for those types of tricks. Any good Lykan can tell the scent of true silver. Don't take me for a fool."**

Edward didn't respond, eying the sword at the wolf's feet. He bit his cheek, unsure as to what to do next. He backed up when the monster crept closer.

"**So many vampires, so little time. It's amazing really, how many of you pests there can be here. Its like an infestation of hideous insects! "** The wolf growled threateningly. Edward narrowed his eyes, he glanced at his fallen family, seeing how tired they looked. Even Rosalie, usually so unfettered, looked to be loosing it. It was unheard of for a vampire to be tired, and yet here they were, looking as haggard as any human under extreme stress. Edward cursed mentally, not seeing any possible way to get out of this. Just when he was about to make a mad dash for the sword, a loud howl came from behind him. Blinking in surprise, Edward turned around, only to glimpse a slim figure run past him. He watched with wide eyes as a miniature version of the beast latch onto the duplicate's neck, snarling viciously.

The situation would have almost been humorous, had the stakes not been so dire. Still uncertain, Edward watched on as the much smaller wolf tried to take on the massive creature. It jumped and evaded, running fast circles around him. Its small form worked wonders as the bulkier wolf was unable to catch it in its grasp. Although vampires are much the same, this small wolf was more fluid than their granite-like bodies, allowing flexibility to escape the wolf's hold. Getting the idea that this Quileute was helping them, Edward tried to get the sword once again. He blurred over to the blade, grabbing its hilt steadily.

With the smaller wolf serving as a distraction, Edward ran towards the figures, sword at the ready. He saw the Quileute eye him before jumping out of the way, leaving the snarling beast open and vulnerable. Taking his chance, Edward rammed the sword straight up into the monster's ribcage, sinking the silver blade to its hilt.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Darius tensed, eyes widening. He clenched the phone tighter.

"You…Seraphia of…Arcadia."

_"Give the fool a prize! Yes…it is I. And I have to say, I'm feeling a little put out."_

"W-Wha-"

_"All this trouble over my sister…and none for me? Surely I was given a little more thought than that?"_

_"_My Lord…he had said…he promised."

_"That I would remain a dead corpse forever? Please Darius, don't be ridiculous. You of all people should know how powerful I am."_

_"_But I was promised!" Darius said frantically, body quaking. "He said you would never trouble me again if I helped him! He said you were already dead and gone!"

_"Did he? Well now it seems like one of us a liar, and since I'm most certainly not dead…well you can definitely who is the truthful one."_

"NO!" He cried, banging a hand onto the truck's hood. "I won't believe it! Tis an illusion! A figment! A ghost!"

_"Then you have nothing to fear don't you? Especially when I come to find you."_

He froze, lips trembling. He sat down heavily, leaning against the truck for support.

"Come…find me…?" He asked weakly. He heard her chuckle once more, the sound bringing back hideous memories.

_"Oh Captain, I can practically hear your shiver." _She mocked, tone sadistic. _"I'm almost hurt, after all we had so much fun together you and I…do you remember?"_

"Burden me not!" Darius pleaded, slipping back into a manner of speech long past. "I entreat you, let not these horrors succumb my soul. Oh Seraphia, I beg of thee."

_"You said that too, all those millennia ago. Ah, yes now I recall, it was after I skinned your men in front of you, then fed them in your soup. You were starved when I fed them to you. Oh yes it was quite humorous when you found out what was in your meal."_

"Please stop!" He sobbed, wishing to end this torture. He wanted to crush the phone in between his fingers, and yet something held him back. Forcing him to listen.

_"Then I cut off your fingers one by one, hearing the bone snap and crack with each jagged swipe. Then we went to your legs, cutting out each bone, One. By. One. The way your blood spurt, it was like a fountain, surely you remember? After all you were screaming your head off the entire time."_

"I'll do anything! Just please, stop making me relive this!" He screamed. Suddenly a cold voice interrupted his plea, causing his chest to grow tight.

"How about you let me kill you, and then we'll be even."

He turned around quickly, only to be punched hard in the jaw. He fell back on his ass, Bella standing above him murderously. Without mercy she beat down upon him, fists and claw tearing his body apart. She knew he would regenerate so she kept at it, releasing her pent up aggression on his pone form. He cried out in agony as she broke his legs and arms, ensuring he wouldn't move for a while. After a while she stopped, spitting on his bloodied face. The werewolf glared down at him, eyes burning a hole into his. She tore the cell phone out of his limp hands, watching as he faded into unconsciousness.

"Thanks for the distraction." She said into the phone. "I don't know what the fuck you said to him, but thanks."

_"…What I said is of no concern."_ Sera replied, voice stoic once again. _"Just be glad this will be over with soon enough."_

"True." Bella sighed, rubbing her neck. "This guy was a bitch to find though, stupid fucking power. Oh well, he'll be dead soon enough I guess."

_"I am curious. What are you going to do to him?"_

Bella hesitated, jaw locking as she thought.

"I…I'm not sure." She admitted. "I just want to kill this guy now for all that he did, but…I don't know. We still need information right?"

"_At least you're starting to think now." _Sera said wryly. _"Maybe I am not needed so severely as I first thought."_

"Hell yeah!" Bella snorted. "I've been trying to tell your old ass that since the beginning! I only need my Alice around and that's that."

_"Don't push it whelp." _Sera sniffed. _"Patience was never my strong suit."_

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Look got a unconscious girl and a sleeping psychopath to deal with. Later, old woman." Bella hung up before she could respond, knowing the old woman crack was probably going to cost her. She walked over to where Angela's bruised body lay, wincing at the damage. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it was still bad enough that it would be hard to explain. She really doubted that the girl would think she just rolled out of bed too much. Sighing, she went to pick the limp girl up, only to pause as she heard soft laughter. Then the laughter built into a clamorous uproar. Anger building she whirled around to face the broken Lykan, watching as his face curled into a crimson mask of maniacal humor.

"And what the fuck are you laughing at?" Bella roared, hands balled at her side. Darius just continued to laugh hysterically, blood spewing from his mouth in grotesque spurts.

"Because you're too late!" He cackled. "Too late!"

"You're a little whacked in the head, psycho." Bella sneered. She crossed her arms cockily. "If you haven't noticed you're the one lying there in a broken heap."

"But that's just it!" He cooed, blood trailing down his face. "I'm dead, I know I am, but I'm taking someone with me!"

A cold chill went down Bella's spine.

"Why…what are you…"

"I'll not die alone this time! Nope, hell's gates are for two now, HAHAHAHAHA!" He bellowed with insane humor, broken body twitching. Bella's breath caught in her throat. "I gave a choice! A choice between two! And you chose this one? HA!"

"What choice…? What the fuck are you-" Bella paused, remembering the words he had said earlier.

_"Just know that I have something of yours you may want back."_

_"Besides vampires are so troublesome to catch, but humans…now they are a different story."_

_"And something of yours may already be bleeding."_

_"Remember that you always have a choice. A choice that just may haunt you for the rest of your life. So choose wisely, dear one."_

_"Now tick-tock Lyca. Your time is running out." _

Bella paled, shaking as a sudden thought flashed into her head. Her dad hadn't called her. In fact they hadn't even spoken since Alice and her had gone out to eat.

"You bastard." She whispered hoarsely. "What did you do?"

He laughed once more, red droplets squirting into the air.

"_**I made you choose! And choose you did."**_

The bell tolled midnight once more.

The day of sorrow had begun.

* * *

A/N: erk, please don't kill me! O-o It was meant to happen, really. So...yeah. :( As for the other stuff, coughAngelacough, that was decided a while ago so Ben and Angela fans please don't murder me either. I'm very fond of living :P You have a problem you can state it but nothing is going to change. As for those who like the plot twists...thank you for putting up with my wicked mind. I'm not exactly sure how you do it. That'll most likely be a side pairing that has very little impact on the story anyway so you can relax if you don't like it. But I do, and quite frankly I think it's cute as hell :3 As for killing you know who, well...sorry bout that. He lived a long and fruitful life? ehe. Next chapter I up the drama so watch out! Its goin' to be messy!

**Chapter Preview:**

_"You want to know about my life? Fine, I'll tell you! I wasn't Charlie's fucking child Alice! I was the product of rape!" Bella yelled, glaring at the tiny vampire. "It was that bastard who made me this...thing!"_


	19. Sorrow

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Hey people, finally I got an update going! Its been kind of hectic because of christmas, that and I'm up visiting some family in New Hampshire. They don't have internet here :( so I'm currently leeching off of a connection from one of the neighbors (don't tell them). So yeah here is the Sorrow installment, its as dramatic and angsty as promised, but still tasteful I hope. Enjoy. Laters~

Warning - language, graphic deaths, etc.

* * *

Ch. 19 - Sorrow

"_**Aauurgh!" **_

A hideous cry rang all through out the forest, emitting from the double. The massive beast lurched over in pain, clutching the silver blade still embedded in his chest. The sound of burning flesh accompanied his screams, tendrils of smoke spilling forth from the wound. The Cullens watched in morbid fascination as the wolf fell to the ground with a bang, the earth trembling under his weight. There he writhed, still shrieking with the voice of a thousand demons, red steam frothing from every orifice on his body. It was a terrible sight to behold; skin and muscle deteriorating, blood boiling, and bones cracking in as the silver poisoned him. He clawed desperately at the air, skin peeling back to show the quickly evaporating crimson liquid below. Eventually his body began to still, motion ceasing as he gave on last shuddering breath.

The vampires and the lone Quileute stood there, shocked and yet relieved. The beast was finally dead and nothing but ashes was left of him. Leah trembled as she set her body on the earth, furry form thumping down heavily. She felt weak and exhausted, even with her newfound power. The Cullens felt much the same, all wearing tired expressions on their faces. Edward let out a shaky sigh, running a hand through his hair. He watched as his siblings gathered around him, all bothered by the ordeal. Jasper came up behind him, lacing their fingers together in reassurance. Edward jumped for a moment before settling, closing his eyes at the touch.

"What now…?" The blonde asked, voice hesitant. The others nodded their heads, agreeing with the statement. Edward just sighed, shoulders slack.

"I…I don't know." He said softly. The carcass smoldered in front of him, the image burning into his retinas. Even for a vampire the scene was gruesome, and had he been capable of it, would have turned sick at the sight. As it was he just turned his head, holding his breath so the awful stench wouldn't filter through his senses. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Quileute girl start to tremble, wolf body overcome with light shudders. Concerned and rather curious he walked over to her, wary in spite of their seeming truce. Leah looked up as he approached, ears pinned to the back of her head.

"I thank you for helping my family and I." Edward said formally, uncomfortable in his gratitude. "If not for you providing a distraction, perhaps we would still be wrestling with the fiend."

Leah sighed, tail swishing behind her. Black irises looked at him with thinly veiled exhaustion. She woofed lowly, acknowledging his statement. Edward nodded, a tight smile on his lips.

"Although I am curious. What is a Quileute doing all the way over here? If I'm not mistaken, your people rarely leave their lands in fear of us."

The light grey wolf cocked her head, eyes narrowing. She watched him silently, not responding. Edward didn't need her to say anything of course, her thoughts were easy to read.

_The hell is he talkin' about? Of course we leave the Rez! Pft, stupid rude vampire thing. _

An annoyed growl accompanied the thought, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow. Just as he was about to say something, Rosalie interrupted quickly.

"That's kind of what we'd like to know." She sniffed. "After all we weren't aware that the Quileute dogs had anything to do with Darius. Or knew about him, in fact."

Tired of not speaking, Leah raised her battered body. She closed her eyes, instinctively changing back to her natural form. With a pained groan, her bones shifted and shrunk, body morphing within a mere moment. Soon Leah stood on her human legs, shivering as the aftershocks coursed through her. Although still tired and pained, she answered them, voice hoarse.

"Look I'm just as confused as you are. All I know is that you guys are vampires, I'm some type of weird wolf thing, and my friend has been taken by some monster. That enough for you?" Leah groused, nearly falling as she took a shaky step forward.

"Not nearly." Edward sighed. "But I know you're telling the truth. It seems you're just a pup after all." "A newbie?" Rose crossed her arms, looking strangely tired. "Huh. So that's why you only changed until the end. I just thought you were either stupid or cocky."

Leah flushed, scowling.

"Hey not every one instantly knows about this stuff! I'm _**still**_ reeling from this nightmare." She shook her head, turning their back to them. "Look I have a friend to find. You can join me or leave me, but either way I'm going to find her!"

"It is a noble thing, but perhaps not the best." Carlisle interjected, stepping closer to the shape shifter. "We're all taxed by this situation, even us vampires, and I can tell by your body that you're not in the best shape. It would be wise if we recuperate before setting out again."

"And let him get away!" Leah shouted indignantly. "You kidding? My m-…friend is with that bastard and with each second that passes gets further and further away from here!"

"I understand this." The doctor stated calmly. "But none of us are going to be any help if we're too weak to fight. We are much faster than any vehicle and we can easily pick up the scent by the trail he left. We should wait."

"Bullshit! I'm not just going to wait my ass off and-!"

"Oh will you shut-up." Rosalie snapped viciously. "Yes we know your friend is in trouble, and yes we do realize he's getting away, but be realistic! You can't even walk right now; so how the hell do you expect to kill that monster?"

Leah winced, growing quiet under her words. She looked at the ground, feeling foolish. Seeing this, Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look.

"All hope is not lost. Now that we have some silver we can make short work of him if need be."

"That is if Bella already hasn't." Edward interjected, sighing.

"Bella?" Esme questioned in confusion. "But didn't we tell her to wait for us?"

"That woman Sera told me that she's already on the hunt. Darius, it seems, contacted her before I could. Whatever words were said enraged the girl enough to chase after him."

"Well that's just great!" Rosalie shouted, arms thrown up in frustration. "Now we have two problems to worry about!"

"Bella…" Leah cocked her head to the side, murmuring the new name warily. "Who's that? The name sounds…familiar somehow."

"Oh just our residential mutant werewolf." Edward said sardonically. "No need to be concerned really. Except for the fact she's bloodthirsty right at this moment and could tear you limb from limb without a second thought."

Leah grimaced.

"Is she a friend?" She said hesitantly. "Or do we have to fight her too?"

"No, at least as long as we don't get in her way" Rosalie smirked. "She's impossible really, much like me, which is why I approve of her so much."

"Well you always were a bit narcissistic Rose." Edward rolled his eyes, ignoring her angry huff. "But back to the topic at hand, what exactly are we going to do now?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a monstrous roar. The sound shook the trees and stirred the air with menace, causing everyone to shiver with the weight of its rage. It echoed and persisted as the Cullens looked at each other in shock. Leah swallowed, taking a step back.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered harshly. Edward clenched his teeth, eyes narrowed.

"Trouble."

The Cullens all exchanged glances, nodding to each other. Suddenly Emmett sped over to Leah, picking her up easily. She yelped indignantly as she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what are you-?"

Ignoring her they shot off into the trees, heading towards the origin of the primal noise. Leah gasped as the trees started to rush past them. Overwhelmed by the vampire's speed, she swallowed. She knew they were fast, evidenced by their fight with the double. Still, it was one thing to witness something and an entirely different thing to experience it.

At this rate, it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Only a few minutes had past by at the most before the Cullens stopped. Their eyes widened as they saw the scene play out before them, Edward clutching the sword tightly. They saw an enraged Bella Swan tearing into a bloody pile of flesh, snarling as crimson liquid marred her savage features. Her claws raked through bone and muscle, the sound likened to an industrial meat grinder. On and on she continued her assault, no reason to be seen in her glazed eyes. Leah gasped at the sight, feeling her stomach twist in horror. Bella whirled around at the noise, roaring in defiance. Her eyes stared at them sightlessly, not comprehending their identity. Like a cat she crouched to the ground, spine arched as if ready to pounce. Bravely, Carlisle stared her down, creeping closer in caution.

"Easy Bella." He said softly, tone soothing. "We're not here to hurt you. Its us, your friends."

Bella snarled at this, eyes burning. Her body rippled with tension, the change just moments away from taking her. Trying to avoid this, Carlisle held his hands out in supplication, still coming closer. Red and gold irises watched on, studying him with unnerving intensity.

"You don't want to hurt us Bella. We're not the enemy." The blonde vampire continued. "I helped you and Alice recover. Remember?"

The werewolf stirred at the name, eyes softening momentarily. Her stance relaxed minutely, Carlisle catching the subtle movement.

"You remember her don't you? Alice, your mate." Carlisle crept a little closer. "She wants you to come back, Bella. To come back to her, can you do that?" He stopped just within a few feet of her, holding his hand out. "You can see her if you let go of your anger. If you let the beast go back into its cage. Take my hand Bella, and let us know you're back with us."

Bella stared at him, jaw clenched and muscles taut. For a moment it seemed as if she would attack him, but something caused her to hesitate. Heterochromatic irises flickered, then settled into their usual hues. The werewolf shuddered once before clasping Carlisle's hand with her bloody ones. Her breathing came in breathy spurts, racking her body with harsh convulsions. Carlisle's eyes widened as she collapsed on the ground, sobbing into his hand. He could feel the tears run down her face, feel the sorrow pour out of her in chaotic rivers. The vampire gazed on in sympathy, kneeling to her. As he put a comforting hand on her back, Carlisle sent Edward a quick glance. The boy only nodded his head, hearing his unspoken request.

Edward made his way to the ravaged pile of flesh, grimacing at the blood still gushing from several orifices. He could only make out what seemed to be a mangled torso, intestines and other organs spilling from its gut. He could also see the shredded remains of hands and feet lying in several directions around the body. The head was also severely destroyed, jaw completely detached and bones clearly shattered along its face. Had the identity of this person not be obvious, Edward would not even be able to tell who the poor bastard was. He sighed, just about to turn away from the gruesome sight, when a low gurgle emitted from the supposed corpse. Edward frowned, watching as blood covered eyes swiveled up to gaze at him. It surprised the vampire to see that Darius was still alive, let alone conscious.

_I guess he wasn't lying, these werewolves really are immortal._ Edward swallowed, holding the silver blade tighter. _Save for a certain weakness to silver. _Golden eyes narrowed, the vampire raising the sword high above his head. His gaze locked with Darius's panicked filled ones, relishing in the fear that overcame the mangled werewolf. He stood there, not moving for several moments, before lowering the sword slowly.

"Death would be a mercy to you." Edward hissed. "And I'm not one to be merciful." With that he walked away, heading to the solemn faces of his family. His eyes locked with Jasper's melancholy ones, seeing the pained look on his lover's face.

"What is it?" He asked him softly. Jasper shook his head, turning his gaze to the grief-stricken form of Bella Swan.

"I've never been able to feel her until now." The blonde said hoarsely. "All this pain…I can barely stand it."

"But we got here on time didn't we?" Emmett said sadly. "We got the guy right, and I can still hear that human's heart beating."

At the mention of a human, Edward frowned, looking for the person in question. He was momentarily surprised to find the pale form of Angela Webber lying on the ground. Listening intently, he found that his brother was right. The girl was still alive, so why was Bella in mourning? Edward blinked as the Quileute girl ran over to Angela, cradling her delicately in her arms. Dark eyes appraised the unconscious girl, worrying over her health.

"She'll be fine right?" Leah whispered, heart caught on her throat. Edward hesitated before nodding in the affirmative.

"Yes, she should be fine. Her heart is strong and I can sense no irregularities."

Leah sighed in relief, holding Angela closer to her chest. Edward watched them for a moment more before sighing. He craned his neck, gaze shifting to form of his adopted father. Carlisle still held Bella up, assisted by Esme as she calmly muttered to the quiet werewolf. Bella remained unmoved, head bowed with her hair obscuring her face from view. Worried, Edward went over to them. Carlisle looked up as he approached, a grave look on his pale face.

"What's going on? Did she say what happened?" Edward questioned.

"No." Carlisle sighed. "She won't speak at all. What about Darius; is he still living?"

"Unfortunately." Edward pursed his lips. "It isn't my right to take his life. That right only belongs to Bella."

"If she'll be up to take it." Carlisle responded softly. The doctor stood up from his kneeling position, setting Bella entirely in Esme's hands. The matriarch continued to speak soothingly, shooting her husband a quick glance before turning back to her task. Her hands clasped Bella's with gentle pressure, working to get the werewolf to speak. Bella stared at the ground listlessly, a blank expression on her features.

"I just can't fathom it. What in the world happened to make her this way?" He shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I hope she'll snap out of this soon. I don't want to have to inform Chief Swan that his daughter is catatonic."

Bella stiffened, inhaling sharply. She blinked as if waking up from an unpleasant dream, face taking on a horrified expression. Esme noticed this, holding her in concern.

"Bella? What is it? Is everything-"

Bella thrashed away from the worried vampire, standing to her feet shakily. For a moment she stared at all of them, taking in their startled faces. Then she bolted, shifting into her wolf form instantly. The Cullens watched in shock as she ran, heading towards the vicinity if Forks. Edward walked up to Esme, a questioning look on his face.

"What did you say?"

Esme shook her head, features portraying her confusion.

"I-I'm not sure." She turned towards her husband. "She didn't react no matter how much I talked to her. Then she just sat up when you mentioned her father."

"What? But that doesn't make any-" Carlisle's eyes widened, a sudden idea occurring to him. "Everyone get to Forks. I think we may have found what was wrong with her."

"You think Darius might have done something to her father?" Rosalie asked gravely, holding her husband's hand. Carlisle clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing at the bloodied form of Darius.

"I pray, for Bella's sake, that that is not the case." With that he ran off after Bella, Rosalie and Emmett on his heels. Esme and Jasper joined them as well, the latter throwing Edward a meaningful look. He only nodded, clutching the silver blade tighter in his hand. When they were all gone, he turned back around, glancing towards the Quileute girl. She still held Angela in her arms, paying no attention to anything else around her. Sighing he walked up to them, the dark-haired girl never glancing up.

"You might want to take her home." Edward said calmly. "She's had a pretty traumatic night I'm sure."

Leah swallowed, holding the other girl's hand in her own. She shook her head, holding her ever tighter.

"And what do I say?" She replied hoarsely. "What can I tell her? That everything that happened was a horrible dream?"

"It might be for the best." Edward frowned, running hand through his hair. "We're not magical. We can't simply make her forget everything, but humans are simple creatures. Supply them with a great lie and they'll accept it rather than the horrifying truth."

"Have experience with that, do you?" She muttered sardonically.

"As a matter of fact. I do."

Leah paused, looking up at him slowly. She studied him with tired eyes, exhaustion clear in black depths. Golden irises stared back at her, patient and understanding. A minute went by before she looked back down, a sigh whispering out from her mouth.

"Alright…I'll take her home."

Stifling a pained groan she stood up, picking Angela off from the ground. She cradled her gently, not bothered by the weight in the slightest. Normally she would have been amazed at this new strength of hers, but now was no the time for such thoughts. Idly she wondered when she'd break down from all that had happened, but for now she just let it be. She was sure it would happen soon anyways. Pushing those thoughts away, Leah met the vampire's eyes.

"Will you be able to bring her home?" He asked. She nodded her head, confident of her new power.

"Yeah. I think I could pick up her scent anywhere. But I have a different plan in mind. I think I can pull it off."

"If you say so." Edward sighed, slinging the sword across his shoulder. "Be careful on the journey home. I think you'll find that your La Push brethren won't be so accepting if you smell like us."

"What are you…?"

"Be safe, Quileute. I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"…You as well…Cullen." With those parting words, Leah headed off. Edward watched her form disappear into the woods, a grim look on his pale features. He narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring. Suddenly he whipped around, sword pointing to the crawling from of Darius. The pathetic man froze, blood still oozing from his body. Although still unable to talk or run away, his body was beginning to mend itself piece by piece. Already Edward could see a new jaw forming, lumpy flesh moving and contorting. Disgusted, the vampire bent down and picked him up by his neck.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, tone dangerous. Darius shuddered, tongue lolling around in desperation to speak. Edward pursed his lips, swinging the helpless Lykan onto his shoulder.

"No Darius. If you think we're done here you are sadly mistaken. We are far from over." He lowered the sword to his side, just inches away from the torn man's face. Darius flinched back violently. "And just because I don't want to kill you right now, doesn't mean I _can't_. Remember that."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

When Bella arrived, it was still dark. The house was shrouded in shadow, looming ever so ominously over the front yard. The shutters stirred slightly in the breeze, clanging against window panes. Charlie's cruiser lay parked on the grey driveway, as if he had just come home from work. At first glance everything seemed as it should be, as if the horrors of the previous night were nothing but a half-forgotten dream. Everything was as it should be and when Bella closed her eyes she could pretend that nothing had happened. That Charlie was sleeping soundly in his bed and she was just late from spending her weekend with Alice.

If she held her breath, she could pretend that the smell of blood didn't exist, that the scent of death was nothing but the remnants of Charlie's latest kill. Because he was a hunter and a proud fisherman, and that was okay. If she pretended, everyone would be safe. If she pretended, Charlie would still be alive, passed out on the couch from watching Sunday night football. If she pretended…none of it would be her fault.

But Bella was never one to pretend. And life never waits for those who do.

She opened her eyes and walked up the porch. The wood creaked underneath her feet, a familiar sound that made her chest ache. She held out her hand to turn the handle, seeing in her mind's eye herself from just a few months ago doing the same thing. With a soft push she opened the door, letting it creak slowly till it hit the door stopper. She walked a few steps in, stopping as the sound of broken glass accompanied her footsteps. She could feel it underneath her bare feet, digging into her soles. She ignored the pain, pace still slow and sure.

She could see the outline of furniture in the darkness, tables and chairs knocked over chaotically. Charlie's TV was tossed to the ground, glass and wires littering the floor. The stair banister was torn off, nothing but splintered wood left of it. Even Charlie's favorite lazy-boy was overturned, a large hole ripped down its middle. Bella walked further through the house, following the wreckage stoically. She ignored the stairs and traveled to the kitchen, glass and wood cutting her feet. When she got to the kitchen, the lights were flickering, causing Bella to narrow her eyes. Save for a demolished table and one missing chair, the room was left relatively in tact. To her left she spotted the wooden chair sticking out of the window. She looked down at the tile, seeing a trail of bloody footprints lead out the back door.

She followed it faithfully, face blank. Bella stepped out into the backyard, feet leaving a trail of blood as well. She walked out for several yards, eyes pinned to a large tree in the distance. When she was just underneath its branches, a droplet of blood hit her face. She didn't react, even as it traveled down her face. She looked up into the tree, her hands limp at her side.

"**When I got here. He was already dead.**" Sera's voice came from behind her, soft and almost delicate. Bella paid her no heed, still staring up into the tree. The vampire bowed her head, lips pursed.

"**I disposed of the Lykan duplicate. He was…devouring pieces of your father. It angered me**. **So I killed him.**"

Bella remained silent. Sera continued on.

"**I ripped him to pieces as well. Then tore into him with your father's silver hunting knife. He died a long and painful death, I assure you."** She paused, glancing at Bella with an almost pitying look. If the werewolf noticed, she didn't react. Another droplet fell from the tree. It stained her face like a tear.

"**Was he a good man?**"

Bella closed her eyes.

"Probably the best." She whispered. "He was…a good father to me."

"…**That's…good.**" Sera said, voice still gentle. She went up to Bella, putting a hand on her shoulder. "**I do not have good experience with fathers, but I'm sure he did well by you.**"

Bella chuckled humorlessly, eyes glassy.

"I wouldn't know. Besides these last few months I haven't seen him in years…" She trailed off, voice hoarse.

"I saw it."

Sera looked at her, red eyes narrowed.

"**What do you mean?"**

Bella took in a shuddering breath, body shaking. She stared back up into the tree.

"His death, his struggle…everything." The werewolf said, voice shaky. "Darius, the bastard he…he made me watch." Bella cringed back, closing her eyes tight. "There was so much blood. So much…pain. And the worst part was that Charlie didn't even see it till it was too late." She swallowed hard, eyes turning to Sera's red ones. "He waited till Dad got home, till he was unarmed and vulnerable. Then he rang the bell and smiled. Smiled, even though so many hideous thoughts were turning in his head."

"**Bella…"**

"He said he needed shelter from the rain. That his car broke down and he needed to use the phone. Dad…he just patted him on the back and let him in. A good man…a good father."

"**Bella you don't have to tell me this. It's all right."**

"No, Sera. It's not." Bella shook her head, face pained. "Darius joked with him, laughed with him. They even watched the game together. It was sick, the way he played Charlie. Then he crept up behind him, all nice and slow. He said he was heading off, that he…he appreciated the help. Then he plunged his hand into my father's stomach, right through his chair." She shivered, gritting her teeth. "Dad cried out, tried his hardest to get away. He fought to get his pistol, even shot him in the face, but Darius just laughed. The bastard watched as he bled out and ran into the kitchen. Darius threw a chair at him, just to scare him a little. Charlie…even bleeding as he was…he didn't give up trying. He did his best to fight back, but in the end he ran out of bullets."

Bella paused, blinking away tears.

"He was crawling at this point, desperate to live. Darius just walked slowly out to him, as if he didn't even matter. He…God damn it he whistled! Whistled like some fucking school girl!" Bella whipped around, face stained with tears and blood. "Who fucking does that? Who treats human life like it's a joke, like its nothing more than shit! Tell me?"

Sera looked away, not willing to see such agony on a face so much like her sister's. Although she would never admit it, it pained her to see such a thing. And more so for the things she was saying, the truth that she was just like Darius. An eater of men, and a proud one at that.

"**We do what we do to live. Darius saw you as a threat Bella, so he needed to teach you a lesson."**

Bella laughed, the sound almost hysterical.

"To live? You say he did this out of some sick self-preservation? No, he did it because he's a sadistic bastard who got his rocks off of torture. He only did it to Charlie because of me! Because I refused to play his fucking game!" Bella cried. She kneeled to the ground, punching the earth angrily. "Now my dad, the only family member I cared about, is dead! Strung up in that tree like some gruesome scarecrow!"

"**It's not your fault!" **Sera said sharply. **"Darius was determined to take someone you cared about. Whether it be a friend or someone in your family. It was unavoidable."**

"Don't you dare lay that bullshit on me! Nothing is unavoidable, nothing! Mariana told me that someone would die and I ignored her. It was my arrogance that killed Charlie. If I had just stayed with him or at least thought of him once…"

Bella was silenced as Sera slapped her, the force of it throwing her to the ground. The werewolf lay there, stunned, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"**You think you're better off pitying yourself? That the pain will be less intense if you make it all about you?"** Sera spat, voice cold.** "You talk about your arrogance, well face it now! Do you dream yourself to be a tragic hero? That if you blame yourself then the evil will wish itself away in pity? That you will seem more humble if you take upon yourself the world's burden?"** Sera yanked her back up, forcing her to her eye-level. "**Evil is evil and the rest is somewhere in between. You made a mistake yes, but it is foolish to think Darius was able to do everything just because of that. Although you were both to blame, he was more at fault. The villain through and through. Not you."** She let her go, Bella stumbling back. The werewolf stared at her, eyes still wide. She bowed her head, fists clenched at her side.

"How can you say its not my fault? I…I let him down. I didn't even think he would go after Charlie."

"**He knew that of course. For his cowardice, Darius was never a stupid man. He knew you would overlook something and he took advantage of this fact."**

Bella remained quiet after this, form shaking violently. She fell to her knees once more, clutching her head in her hands. She sobbed harshly into the earth, more tears mingling with the blood on her face. She cried even more in realization that it was Charlie's blood, the blood she would never share with him. And it was then that she could no longer ignore the stench of death, that she could no longer block her senses to the harsh truth. His scent was everywhere around her, concentrating in the tree above her head. The body was no longer just a remnant, but Charlie once more.

As she sobbed she never noticed the red fade from Sera's gaze. Never noticed the way her movements changed into something softer, kinder. And when the vampire's eyes were gold once more, she approached the mournful wolf, sad and pained for her love. Alice, once more herself, bent down to her mate. She gathered Bella in her arms, setting her lover's head in the crook of her neck. Bella continued to cry, clutching to Alice tightly. Suddenly the werewolf inhaled her scent, then exhaled shakily.

"Alice…" She breathed, sounding desperate. Alice only nodded once, holding her mate tighter.

"Yes, Bella." She whispered out. "I'm here." And as Bella's tears continued to soak into her shirt, Alice closed her eyes. She wished she could cry with her.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

When the Cullens arrived at the house, Charlie was taken down from the tree. His body was set on the ground, limbs mangled and face deathly pale. There were gashes in his arms from where Darius nailed him, the gaping wound in his stomach like a black hole; dark and angry. Carlisle had gasped when he saw him, golden depths filled with shock and loss. Esme had clasped his hand, a look of pain on her face. The rest of the Cullens had grim expressions, Jasper the most for he could feel everyone's agony. Edward just grew increasingly bitter, throwing the massacred Lykan down hard. He gurgled with pain, but no one paid him any heed.

Bella stared down at her father, tear stains still marring her face. Alice held her hand, providing a column of strength for the werewolf. Her usually bright eyes were dark, sadness lowering their hue. Together they mourned for Charlie Swan, gazing over him with an aura of melancholy. No one said anything for a long time, each wishing to pay their respects to the deceased man.

Eventually, Edward's anger became too great. He strode over to where he had left the Lykan, sword brandished menacingly at his side. Seeing the man still trying to crawl away, he kicked him swiftly in the side. Darius cried out, the sound of crunching bone accompanying his shriek. Edward stared down at him, stony faced. Slowly he lifted the blade above his head, prepared to end the fiend's life. Just before he beheaded him, Bella spoke, her voice cutting into the silence.

"Kill him and I will never forgive you."

Edward tensed, sword still poised above him.

"Tell me you're joking!" He spat. "This man deserves it for all that he has done! And now you wish to spare him?"

"No." Bella turned around. "I don't." She walked to Edward's side, face placid. "But I won't allow anyone to end his life besides me."

They stared at each other, Edward hesitating at her words. After a moment he sighed, lowering the blade. With a last contemptuous look towards Darius, he gave the blade to Bella. She accepted it, expression neutral.

"Thank you." She said. He only nodded, crossing his arms as he stood back. The werewolf turned her head back around, leveling her fellow Lykan with a sharp gaze. He flinched noticeably, his stump of a jaw trembling. For a while she stared at him in silence, then she shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Do you know what bothered me the most?" She said, voice still calm. "It wasn't that you hurt the people I love and killed my father, though those transgressions angered me tremendously…" She close her eyes, then she opened them once more, her irises completely golden. "It was that you had the audacity to _do_ it."

Darius's eyes widened. He shivered, laying limply on the ground.

"_**Leh…khan…ya**_…" He gurgled, tongue lolling about madly. Her eyes narrowed, thin smile on her lips.

"You know…although you claimed to serve me once upon a time, I can't say I recall you." Her smile grew cruel. "I do however remember a man who my sister killed. She said he insulted her, and though he was a Lykan, I can't say I cared much at the time." Her grin became positively wicked. "**I was having too much fun devouring his corpse with her.**"

With a quick lunge, she embedded the blade deep within his chest. It slid into him easily, like a hot knife through butter. Darius screamed in agony, the noise echoing throughout the area. Bella watched with detached interest as the silver started to melt his body from the inside out. With pursed lips and a tensed jaw, she turned around. She walked away from the burning Lykan, leaving the sword to devour his ravaged form. She went past Edward smoothly, a dispassionate look on her face.

"Leave the sword there until every inch of him has been eradicated." Solid gold eyes seared into his. "When you're done…burn the ground and cover it with fresh soil. I want no piece of him to remain."

The vampire only nodded, slightly unnerved by this new persona. He stood completely still as she passed, Bella not sparing him a second look. She traveled back to Alice's side, face clear of any emotion. Her mate watched her in concern, tawny depths filled with trepidation. In the back of her mind, Alice heard Sera speak softly, almost reverently.

_Lyka…_

Bella stiffened, as if she could hear the ancient's words. Then she closed her eyes, entwining Alice's hand with her own. The vampire still stared at her, observing as one iris became reddish brown once more.

"Bella…" Alice began, whispering. "Are…are you…?"

"No." The werewolf said, voice blunt. Alice bowed her head at the words, biting her lip. Seeing this, Bella sighed, drawing the vampire closer to her. When she spoke again, her tone was softer and tinged with pained regret.

"But then again, I don't think I ever was."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

When the town heard of Charlie's death, everyone mourned his loss. Of course the truth was never given as to his death, and no one besides those involved felt it to their souls. They said it was a madman. A madman who was also responsible for the Port Angelus deaths. A madman who murdered Charlie Swan in his own home. A madman who escaped with no tracks and no evidence found. No one questioned the story given. No one thought about it even twice. They didn't dare to with the man's daughter just standing a few feet away. They pitied her, gave their sympathies, especially those who worked with him. They shook her hand and promised to give him a burial worthy of kings. If they thought she was too quiet, they attributed it to shock. If they thought it was strange the Cullens were constantly at her side, they didn't voice it. If they thought the story was too far-fetched, the doubt never reached anyone's ears. The Cullens were a well respected family and no one wanted to try and dispute their words.

When the details were straightened out, they called any emergency contacts he might have had. Oddly enough, his ex-wife Renee and his daughter Bella were the only ones to be found. When the woman heard the news, she did not believe it at first. Then she broke down into hysterical sobs, promising to be there for her daughter. The arrangements were made, and two tickets were bought on the return trip to Arizona. For herself and for Bella. Until then, Bella was to be put in the care of the Cullens, who promised to take care of her dutifully. The girl was informed of this and was told to prepare to leave with her mother when the funeral was over.

All the necessary arrangements were made just a week after Charlie's body was found. Bella had moved all of her property out of the house, with the help of the Cullens to transport her bike. The whole town applauded the Cullen family for their generousness, their kindness. Especially little Alice, who was always there to be a friend to the fragile Bella. The school let them off of course, for the traumatic events they had suffered at discovering Charlie Swan's body. Supposed friends of them both called to give their apologies. Even Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, who were then interviewed by the local news stations for being so closely tied to the police chief's daughter. Understandably, neither Bella Swan herself or Alice Cullen could be reached for comment.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Another week passed in the town of Forks, and the time for Chief Charlie Swan's funeral had come. It was a Saturday and the rain had cleared, it had seemed, just for the ceremony. Renee and Phil stood in the crowd, the woman's face covered with tears. Phil had his arm around her shoulders, face grim. Billy Black sat in the front, his son Jacob at the head of his wheelchair. The older man had his head in his hands, as if he were saying a prayer to himself. Jacob just stared as the black coffin descended, a lost look on his young face. Many other familiar faces were there as well, the Cullen family the most prominent. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the back, their sons and daughters at their sides. They were all dressed in black formal wear, their normally beautiful faces looking ghostly white. They stood out naturally, many wondering the extent to Charlie's association with the reclusive family. They ignored the stares with grace, each holding a white rose clasped in their palms.

When the coffin had been completely set into its grave, they threw the flowers in unison, white petals fluttering in the breeze. They watched with grave expressions as dirt was precariously thrown on top. Soon, inch by inch, Charlie was buried underneath the ground. During this, many of the people had vacated, already done with giving their respects. Renee had left as well, back ramrod stiff with her husband's hand clasped in hers. She left angry and confused, having asked the Cullens where her daughter was. They responded the best they could, not privy to Bella's whereabouts at the time. She had pursed her lips and walked away, feeling as if they were lying to her. Billy Black gave them similar treatment, thought for different reasons. He glared at them with his black eyes before turning away, Jacob sending them an apologetic glance. The boy wondered where his friend was as well, eyes locking with Alice's in question.

The little vampire only shook her head, a smiling sadly. Jacob hesitated before nodding, wheeling his silent father back to their car. In the end it was only the Cullens who were left, still watching as the ground continued to bury the man they knew. After a moment Alice looked up, body stilling. She locked eyes with her father, who nodded his head gently. She returned the gesture with a determined look, turning her back to her family. With sure strides, the vampire walked out of the cemetery, heading towards the forest that surrounded it. Her steps were slow and measured, making sure that her speed was at a human level.

When she finally reached the tree line she stopped, golden eyes scanning the forest. It didn't take long to spot the tall figure of Bella Swan, watching the burial from behind a tall birch. The werewolf leaned against the tree casually, expression neutral. Alice frowned, walking up to her mate's side. She linked their arms, leaning against her with a heavy sigh. Bella stirred only slightly, letting the vampire settle into her arms. Alice closed her eyes, leaning her head against Bella's chest The werewolf's warmth flowed through her, causing her to shiver pleasantly. Her mate was affected as well, burying her nose into silky black locks. She inhaled, taking comfort from the vampire's sweet scent. For a long time they just stood there, enjoying each other's presence in the bleakness of the taxing day. It was a while before either of them spoke, Alice drawing up strength to say the words that were needed.

"Why didn't you come?" She whispered. "They were all waiting for you to show."

Bella sighed, folding her hands across Alice's middle. She clenched her jaw, brow furrowed.

"I…" She paused, swallowing. "There were people…I just didn't wish to see."

"Is that all?" Alice looked up at her, gaze hard. "I know you Bella. You wouldn't abandon your father for nothing."

"I didn't abandon him." The werewolf said stiffly. "I wasn't at the precise site, but I was always here. Watching."

"But why? Who is it you didn't want to see?"

"Just leave it be, Alice. It isn't that serious."

"It's serious enough for you to run from your own father's funeral." Alice turned all the way around, forcing Bella to look into her eyes. "Was it your mother? Your step-father?"

"I said leave it be Alice!" Bella snarled, pushing the vampire away. She glared at her, feeling defensive. "Why does it matter huh? It's all over anyway!"

"It matters because I've never known you to be a chicken!" Alice accused. She crossed her arms.

"You…you just don't get it." Bella stared at her angrily, before looking away. "We may be mates, but is doesn't mean that you know everything about me."

"Then let me!" The vampire pleaded, gaze becoming soft. "I know I don't understand, but I want to. I want to know everything about you Bella."

Bella scoffed, the sound sardonic.

"No Alice. You really don't." She said, voice low. "There are facts, facts that would make anyone disgusted. And them…God Alice you have no idea how I hate them."

"Who?" The vampire took a step towards her, still pleading with her eyes. "Who do you hate?"

"Please…just let it go. I don't want the past to mar the present." Bella shook her head, leaning her hand against the tree. Her features took on a tired air, shoulder slumping as well. Alice's heart ached at how vulnerable she seemed, and yet something pushed her to continue. To forge on despite the consequences.

"The present is already scarred Bella. Ever since your father died." Bella flinched, and still Alice kept speaking. "I've told you about my past Bella. You know that it isn't just filled with light. You know I've done horrible things as well, all of my family has at one point in their lives. Whatever you've done or thought, I won't judge you for it. Just tell me…please!"

Bella roared, clawing into the tree before her. She gnashed her teeth angrily, turning her head to face her lover. The werewolf growled viciously, stalking towards Alice with primal intent. The vampire remained undaunted, golden eyes meeting enraged red-gold fearlessly.

"You want to know about my life? Fine, I'll tell you! I wasn't Charlie's fucking child Alice! I was the product of rape!" Bella yelled, glaring at the tiny vampire. "It was that bastard who made me this...thing!" She clenched her fists, jerking her head towards the cemetery.

"If it weren't for that asshole, whoever the fuck he is, I would be normal! I would be Charlie's fucking daughter! Is that what you wanted to know Alice? Huh?"

Alice stepped back reflexively as Bella got close, the werewolf bristling with rage.

"Do you know what it's like to grow up knowing your _father_ raped your mother! That you were a horrible mistake spawned from that union! That somewhere deep inside, your mother fucking hates you for being a reminder of her rapist!" Bella paused, breathing hard. She grit her teeth, eyes flashing. "It disgusts me, to know that I could have been Charlie's, that if it weren't for _him_ I would be! I would be a normal human and dad wouldn't have had to die. He would still be alive, fishing and joking, just…living." Bella held her head in her hands.

"And Renee…she might still be with him! She might not have left if it weren't for me. Charlie would be happy…everyone would be happy! If it weren't for my accursed blood, this monster inside me, no one would have had to suffer!"

Suddenly Alice slapped her hard, the sound echoing sharply throughout the forest. Bella's eyes widened as her head jerked back from the impact, cheek stinging. She turned her head back around slowly, teeth clenched. Already her cheek was beginning to turn red from the slap.

"Why the fuck are you always slapping me?"

"I only do it when you're being stupid." Alice said coldly. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you even realize what you're saying! Normal? Bella, you would hate being normal! You love being a wolf and you love knowing you can protect me. And have you forgotten that if it weren't for this so called 'monster' we wouldn't have fallen in love in the first place!"

"You don't know that."

"You're right, but neither do you." Alice seized her by the collar, pulling her down to eye-level. "You don't know if your parents would have stayed together and you don't know if Charlie would have lived if you _were_ normal. No one does."

Bella pulled away, jaw set stubbornly.

"Still I could have done something! I could have prevented it!"

"Did you not listen to a word Sera told you? Darius was the one at fault not you."

"I let you down as well." Bella said gravely. "I let you go off alone. I let you get hurt. If you weren't a vampire…you would have died." She closed her eyes tightly. "I took advantage of that fact and ignored the danger."

"It was my fault too Bella." Alice sighed. "I wanted to go off alone. So I did. You wanted to join me and I wouldn't let you, remember?"

"I could have followed you. I could have made sure you were safe, but I didn't."

"No one knew he was that powerful at the time. You couldn't have known Bella."

"…I would have died." Bella lifted her head, looking pained. Alice frowned, walking up to her.

"What are you…?"

"If you had died…I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. If Darius had even thought to burn your body…God don't you see Alice? I would have killed myself to be with you! I would have traveled all the way to the depths of hell just to…to be there with you!"

"Bella I still don-"

"But I still want to live right now Alice. Even thought Charlie is dead all I can feel is relief that its not you. I loved him, he was my father, but my grief died the day Darius did. I had my vengeance and I was done…no feeling of complete loss, no soul-aching pain. I felt so horrible when I realized I just didn't love him enough. I keep thinking if I had loved him maybe a little more, like I did with you…I could have saved him. Gone that extra mile and made sure he was safe."

"Oh Bella…" Alice hugged her lover tight, burying her head into her neck. She heard the wolf choke back a sob. "That's it isn't it? Why you feel so guilty. You think you didn't love him enough to save him."

"Yes, and its true." Bella mumbled. "I know that its different, the love for a parent and the love for your mate, but…its not supposed to be such a large gap. I feel that I should have loved him just as much. He was my father, the only one I had ever known, and he deserved so much better than this."

"Why?" Alice whispered softly. "Tell me why."

"Because I was the only family he had left. Because the love of his life abandoned him and I felt I needed to make up for that. He only had me Alice. Sure he had friends, but I could see it. The hole Renee left." Bella shook her head despondently. "He was lonely, and I just shrugged my shoulders and waved it away. We didn't even spend that much time together, I was too preoccupied with you. And you know what? I feel even more guilty because I wouldn't change a goddamn thing."

"Don't blame yourself for loving me." The vampire took her mate's face in her hands. "If I had a choice between you and my family, God forgive me, but I would always choose you. I love you so much it hurts and I know my family would forgive me for that. Just like I know Charlie would…_will_ forgive you."

"How do you know that?" Bella said, voice hoarse.

"Because its like you said, you're the only family he had left." She smiled tenderly, tilting her head to give Bella a gentle kiss. The werewolf responded softly, hands shaking as she held her mate. When they pulled away, they both had a small smile on their face.

"Do you forgive yourself?" Alice asked quietly. Bella hesitated, before sighing.

"No, but…I'm getting there." She nuzzled into Alice's neck, the vampire's smile growing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Alice said, kissing her mate's cheek. Before she pulled away, she paused, a stern look in her eyes. Then she looked up at Bella, her expression serious. "But one day you will tell me won't you? What they did to make you hate them."

Bella stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. She nodded shortly, caressing Alice's back in reassurance.

"Yes. I promise I'll tell you…everything."

* * *

A/N: Well glad that's finally over, Bella was starting to sound like her New Moon self and that's just...sad. Just kidding. But onto other news, we've got the last chapter on the Forks arc next (this time I'm serious) Departure. And its exactly how it sounds. Honestly who actually thought they were going to stay in Forks forever? The next arc will be up after that one : Crossroads, or the Devil's Trail arc. It gets more exciting, I swear. Oh and sorry for the people who thought I was finally going to unveil Bella's past, we'll get to that later. Bye for now. (Sorry no .)


	20. Departure

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: Yeah...I'm pretty sure I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Life Sucks that's all I can say really. Sighs...Christmas sucked. New years sucked. Computer broke...yeah...suckage. But thankfully I used my christmas money to buy a new computer so Happy Belated Christmas/Holidays/New Years day! Got departure in FINALLY so enjoy and all that. See you at the bottom of the screen!

* * *

Ch. 20 - Departure

Leah sighed, stretching as she walked down a dirt road. Her sandals scuffed against rocks as her feet dragged on with exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes, feeling her head pulse with slight pain. She had been up for god knows how long, and was finally just coming home. Her tired eyes took in the familiar reservation around her, roving over houses and the few bustling people. Some hailed to her as she passed, Leah raising her hand in return sluggishly. A yawn escaped her mouth, blowing back a few black strands from her face.

"Ugh…I can't wait till I get home and sleep." She grumbled. "Today has been way too taxing."

Leah looked up to the sky, frowning.

"Still I wonder what Angela's doing right now." She sighed again, expression becoming dreamy. "Maybe she's thinking of me? Naw…probably of that Ben kid." She scowled suddenly. "And what's worse is that he's not a bad guy! Geeze, why couldn't he have been some type of bastard punk or something? Or at the very least a weak nerd…"

Leah hunched her shoulders, shoving her hands into her pockets. A dark brooding cloud seemed to hang over her head, curling her mouth and darkening her brow.

"Add that to my sudden wolf counterpart and Sam's group breathing down my neck and you get Hell." She grit her teeth, hands clenching into fists. Then she threw back her head yelling, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"God Leah take a Midol why don't ya'."

The dark-haired girl whirled around angrily. She glared as Jacob Black stared back at her, rolling his eyes.

"You've been a little pissy for days, but this just takes the cake."

"Oh shut-up!" Leah snapped. She crossed her arms defensively. "Besides what the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh…I kind of live here." He pointed to his house just standing a few feet away. "And I happened to see your moody face clouding up the street. So I stepped out to say hi….hi." He waved cheekily. The girl glared.

"Yeah well…whatever." Leah started walking away, a fierce scowl on her lips. Jacob rolled his eyes, jogging up to join her. He flashed her an amiable grin, chuckling as she continued to ignore him.

"So what crawled up your pants and died?" He asked, smile growing as her scowl grew deeper.

"None of your business pipsqueak!" Leah barked. "So get lost."

"Pipsqueak? I'll have you know you're only a few inches taller than me so shove off." He grumbled. "Besides I'm only trying to be nice. It's been depressing what with Wolf getting ready to leave."

"Wolf?" Leah said inquisitively. Her brow furrowed. She had never heard of any person named Wolf on the reservation.

"Yeah, my friend. Although you would probably know her by a different name. I'm the only one that gets to call her that." He grinned proudly, beating a fist to his chest. Leah raised her eyebrow in speculation.

"Well it sounds to me like you got a little crush on this 'wolf' girl."

Jacob winced, a disgusted look on his features. "Eeww, that would be like dating my brother. And that's just nasty."

"Brother? I thought you said Wolf was a female!"

"She is, but she's like my brother. She acts like one enough. Has a girlfriend and everything too." Jacob sighed, looking up dreamily. "An extremely _hot_ girlfriend."

Leah looked taken back for a moment, but recovered quickly. She shoved her hands in her pockets, heart beating madly. She swallowed hard.

"So uh, I take it you don't have a problem with…girls liking girls." She shot him an anxious look. "Right?"

"Well duh."

"So if in this hypothetical situation in which I were to hypothetically get a girlfriend because the girl I hypothetically liked, hypothetically liked me back…you would…hypothetically approve?"

Jacob blinked.

"Uh…sure?"

Leah looked down at him, eyes watery.

"You mean it?"

He blinked again, taking an uneasy step back. He swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. _Why do I have the feeling…something freaky is going to happen…?_

"Um…well…Yes…?" He said weakly. Leah beamed.

"Thank you Jake!"

"H-hey get off of me! Okay now I _know_ that you're on your period!"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Angela sneezed, features slightly flushed. She rubbed her nose with her hand, sighing.

"You okay Ange?" Ben looked at his girlfriend in worry. "You aren't catching a cold now, are you?"

The honey-tinged brunette frowned, shaking her head.

"No…I'm fine. Must just be my allergies acting up." She smiled at him gently. "Thanks for worrying about me though. It's nice to see someone cares."

"Of course I care. Especially with your head and all-"

"Ben really?" Angela said, slightly exasperated. "The accident was two weeks ago. My head is fine."

"The doctor said you need to take it easy for at _least_ two weeks." He reminded her. "Even that bookstore clerk said so."

"Her name is Leah, and I know what she said." Angela frowned. "And she said a few days, not weeks."

"Still…I don't think you should over do it."

"Ben, going out for lunch is not 'over doing it'."

"Yeah well…maybe it should be!"

Angela sighed, bowing her head. Her boyfriend had been like this ever since he heard about the accident. It felt like he was smothering her with his mother hen act. She knew he meant well, but quite frankly his worrying frustrated her. She watched with bored eyes as he continued to rant on and on about her safety. After a while she just tuned him out, wishing she were with someone else who wouldn't worry over her every five minutes. _I bet Leah would see I'm tired of it._ She suddenly smiled, the dark-haired girl seen in her mind's eye. _I bet Leah would get how I feel. She always seems so…understanding. _Slowly, Angela found herself drifting, thinking back to that fateful day two weeks ago.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Angela stirred slightly, feeling her body lying on something soft. She awoke with a flutter of her lashes, a soft groan whispering from her mouth. For a second she was confused, her eyes taking in her surroundings with growing panic. Images of a monstrous man flashed across her eyes, filling her with terror. She sat up abruptly, ready to bolt, when a strong hand held her down with care. Dark eyes gazed down at her, their depths filled with worry. _

"_You should stay still." A rich voice said, making her heart skip a beat. "You're hurt."_

_Hearing this Angela swallowed, glancing up at the person. A feminine face greeted her, long dark locks framing a tanned face. For a moment she almost thought it was Bella hovering over her, but the eyes of the stranger were deep chocolate brown, not burning red-gold. For some reason the person seemed familiar to her, but her muddled mind couldn't pin it down. She tried to sit up again, only to fall back as her head pulsed with pain. A chuckle greeted her ears this time, the sound amused yet oddly tired. _

"_I told you." _

_Those brown eyes stared at her fondly, causing Angela to bite her lip in nervousness. No one had ever looked at her that way, not even Ben. Yet she didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact it felt…right. Shaking the confusing thoughts away, Angela tried her best to speak. _

"_W-who are you? Where…where am I?" Her own voice was weak, frightened. The strange girl frowned, eyes filled with something akin to sadness. Then it went away as soon as it came, causing Angela to think she imagined it._

"_You are…at my bookstore." The girl said softly. "My name is Leah."_

_Suddenly Angela remembered, gasping as the familiar face clicked in her head at last. Memories of meeting Leah and talking to her filled her head, causing Angela to drop her jaw in shock. She recalled everything, from buying her book, to calling her dad, and finally being kidnapped by the man in the cloak. The memories jarred her, filling her with panic once more._

"_W-we have to get out of here! That man…he'll come back and get us if we-"_

"_Shh…" Leah pushed her back down. She stared at her, the intensity on her eyes drawing a shiver from the frightened girl. "Angela, listen to me. There is no man. I promise you."_

"_B-but I saw him. H-he kidnapped me and-"_

"_Wow that must have been some dream then." Leah smiled, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes. Angela didn't notice, stilling at her words. She glanced up at Leah timidly. _

"_Dream…?" She asked, voice quiet. "What…"_

"_Yeah it was pretty scary to watch you take that fall." Leah continued, smile still present. "Your head hit the floor pretty hard so I was worried. That and you kept tossing around and mumbling some strange things." She paused, smile falling as her eyes seemed to grow darker. "Must have been that dream of yours. Right?"_

"_I…" Angela looked down, feeling conflicted. "I fell…?"_

"_Yep. Just as you were about to walk out too. What with the rain I'm not all that surprised you slipped." Leah sighed, giving her an apologetic look. "It's kind of my fault. I should've mopped the floors when I saw you come in. Sorry about all this."_

"…_I…um, no it's…it's fine." Angela hesitated. "Um do you know what time it is?"_

"_Hmm? Oh it's.." Leah looked at her watch. "About one o'clock now."_

"_What? Oh no, I have to get home!" She darted up, wincing as another bout of pain struck. Angela clutched her head in her hands, feeling a large knot on the side. She whimpered in pain when she touched it. Suddenly she felt a firm hand clasp her shoulder, steadying._

"_You really should take it easy. From what I saw you took a pretty nasty fall." Leah said calmly, face sympathetic. "I would've taken you to the hospital but unfortunately my car broke down earlier. I also would've called your parents or something but well…you don't seem to have your cell phone on you."_

"_I don't?" Angela paled. "Great now my parents are going to kill me for staying out late _and_ losing my cell."_

"_No they won't, or at least not for the former." The dark-haired girl smiled reassuringly. "I'll explain to them what happened. I'm sure they'll understand."_

"_Oh Leah…" Angela stared up at her, tears gathering in her eyes. She looked at the taller girl with absolute adoration. "You really have been too kind. I don't know what I would've done without you."_

_Leah blushed, turning her head away in embarrassment._

"_Well I don't know about that. I like to think I did what anyone would do."_

"_In any case, thank you. Thank you so much."_

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Now weeks later, Angela had not been able to get in contact with her new friend. Her father, despite his anger cooling at Leah's explanation, did not want the incident to repeat itself. Every time she went to Port Angelus, he decided to always accompany her, making sure she never set foot in the bookstore. Her father was extremely superstitious when it came to accidents, so it was not surprise that he was acting this way. Still it irked her, especially when she wanted nothing more to talk with the intriguing Leah. So she decided to be patient, waiting until the incident was far behind them. That or sneak away when the time was right. Angela sighed, expression becoming dreamy as she thought of silky black locks and smiling brown eyes. She never noticed Ben frown and shake his head, muttering he would get them drinks.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Alice sighed, staring out of her window with a sad expression. She leaned against the pane, elbows settling upon it gently. The wind stirred her hair as it whisked past her, filling the room with the scents of the forest. Inhaling, the vampire could smell the musk of wolf and slight peppermint, telltale signs of her lover's presence. Yet Bella had left hours ago, heading out to say her goodbye's. Now Alice was left with only her fading remnants, pain settling in her chest at the werewolf's absence. Dismally she pinned her gaze to sun, watching as it slowly trekked across the sky. A dark chuckle interrupted her thoughts, causing a scowl to settle about her face.

"What?" She muttered, lips pursing. Another laugh rang throughout her mind.

_Oh nothing…just thinking about how pathetic you are._

Alice frowned.

"I'm not pathetic. I'm just…a little sad is all."

_Don't lie to me girl. Remember I know every single thought that passes through your head. No matter how private._

"Okay fine!" Alice winced. "I guess…you may have a point. But you wouldn't understand. You said yourself you've never had a lover."

_Perhaps, but I still know pathetic when I see it._

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very annoying?"

_Often._

Alice rolled her eyes, leaning her head on her hand. She sighed again.

"It's just…all of this stuff has happened so fast. Death, turmoil, unknown enemies. And in the middle of all we haven't gotten to really experience being a regular couple. Now…now she has to leave for Arizona." She paused, closing her eyes. "What type of fate is this?"

_One that doesn't like you, that's for sure._

"Can you please be serious?"

_Oh I am, I'm just confused as to why you're being such a bleeding heart about this._

"Why I'm being a-" Alice tensed her jaw, eyes flashing. "How dare you! I'm concerned that I won't be able to be with my mate and you're making fun me!"

_How can I not? Especially when you're being so idiotic._

"Why you-!"

_Shut-up and listen. I'm not trying to be insensitive, just realistic. Do you really think Bella is going to take this lying down? No, she's far too strong willed for that. In my opinion, she has something up her sleeve. _

"You think so?"

_Of course. She's far too much like Lykania to not have some underhanded scheme._

"How…flattering of you." Alice said, rolling her eyes. She continued to look up into the sky, still feeling uncertain. She wished she could believe Sera's words, but the entire situation made her incredibly wary. Bella's mother had seemed far too certain that she would go with them, almost to the point of arrogance. It bothered Alice, how sure she was, thus causing the vampire to brood endlessly over her words. Pushing her doubt aside for now, the vampire changed the subject.

"You know you always say that; how Bella is so much like your sister. Do they look the same as well?"

She heard Sera sigh, the sound almost wistful.

_Hmm…I suppose they do, especially in the face. Their features are quite alike in that aspect. As to other things however, they are much different._

"What do you mean?"

_Lykania was…how you say…more bestial looking. Her fangs and claws never retracted and her voice was always a throaty growl. Oh and she had a tail._

"A tail?"

_Of course. She hid it well most of the time, but she always liked to annoy me with the damned thing._

"I-I see." Alice blinked. "And what about you? Did you have anything…extra?"

_Gods no. Our creator was a little more kind when it came to my person. The only thing I was burdened with was being far too beautiful. _There was a pause before Sera continued, voice irked. _Then again that was before that accursed Helios decided to spite me. _

"Helios? The sun god?"

_Unfortunately yes. He was a tad enamored with me you see. So when I turned him down…well…he cursed me and my kind to burn in the sun. _

"I…don't understand." Alice frowned in confusion. "Vampires don't burn. We glimmer."

_Oh yes I was in hysterics when I discovered that little bit. _Alice could hear the smile in her voice. _But it is a vast improvement from becoming ash so I guess I approve._

"I still don't-"

_Neither do I. But I suppose it has something to do with evolution of some sort. Perhaps you do not burn because your body has evolved to withstand the sun, in order to become more efficient predators. That or Helios let go of his grudge when I died. Either way…no burning for you._

"Well that's…good."

_More like extremely lucky. Lykania's brood still seems to be cursed with an allergy to silver. It helped us of course, but it's something that Bella will have to watch out for. _

Alice's brow furrowed at the mention of her mate. She folded her arms across her chest, looking worried.

"I…never thought of that." She bit her lip. "Do you think whatever's hunting her will…?" She trailed off, not wishing to state it. She heard Sera sigh in the back of her mind, the ancient growing somber.

_As I said, it is something she must be prepared for. You as well must anticipate such an outcome. Whoever is the puppet master of this play will show himself soon, and I have no doubt he'll use silver to reach his desired end._

"And do you know…who this 'puppet master' might be?"

_Unfortunately I haven't the faintest idea. It was easy to see why Darius might want Lykania to resurface, he always did have an unnatural admiration for her. As to anyone else…I don't know. _

"Well it has to be someone who could gain from her return. Maybe she took a mate of some sort. You did say you didn't know if she did or not."

For a moment Sera was silent, causing Alice to tilt her head in curiosity. Then the ancient spoke, sounding angry.

_And what does it matter if she did? I sincerely doubt whoever the hell they are would risk everything for some piece of pigheaded wolf that's too touchy for her own good and too cocky for the shit-eating grin she wore and-_

"Okay, okay! Calm down. It was only a suggestion."

_Never bring it up again then. I don't wish to dwell on whatever sexual escapades my sister might have gotten into while I was rotting in the ground._

"Is it really such a sore point?"

_Of course it is you fool! Do you think I like knowing my traitorous sister was probably slutting it up while my chance at love was forever taken away from me?_ _That it was her who deprived me of that chance?_

"Fine. I get it. I won't talk about it anymore." Alice huffed, frowning. Then she blinked, a sudden thought striking her. "Wait, since Bella is Lykania's incarnation…then isn't it possible for her to surface like you did?"

_I thought that would have been obvious._

"Well yes, but can't you simply ask her what happened? She might help us if it's her life on the line."

…_I…yes I suppose that might work._ Sera spoke, voice reluctant. _But there is no telling when she will make her complete appearance. I was only able to break through because of your sudden lapse from consciousness. On the other hand Bella has been dreaming of my sister's life for a while now and still she has not fully appeared. It is strange to say the least. _

"Maybe it's because I'm a vampire?" Alice ventured. "Since I can't usually sleep the sudden loss of consciousness might have jolted you awake. As for Bella, the process might just be going at a slower rate."

_It's possible. For now though we can not be too sure of anything._

Alice went silent at those words, biting her lip. She gazed out into the forest, an anxious feeling flooding through her. Swallowing hard, her hands clenched the window pane. After a moment, a shiver rippled across her body. Even with the sun shining and the clouds clear, the world never looked more ominous.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella stood on the border of La Push, hands buried deep in her jacket pockets. She took in the Reservation calmly, eyes roving over houses and trees. She chewed on the end of her cigarette, a contemplative look in her eyes. After a moment she came out of her reverie, eyes filled with determination. She crossed the border with a confident swagger, smoke twirling around her as she walked. People stopped to stare at the girl as she passed, the unfamiliar face giving them pause. She ignored them, features stony. She had business to complete, and no one would deter her.

Eventually she came upon Jacob's small one-story, it's shutters flapping noisily in the wind. Bella stared at it's faded paint, remembering the times she had come here with her friend. With a sigh she stamped out her cigarette, lost in thought. She would miss Jacob, and lament the fact they did not have enough time together. He truly was the brother she never had, but she knew it was time to leave him behind. Where she was going, no one could follow. Gathering up her courage, the werewolf knocked on the door. It was a moment before it creaked open, the weathered face of Billy Black greeting her. His dark eyes inspected her shrewdly, chapped lips drawn into a tight frown.

"Bella." He said curtly.

"Billy." Bella replied. She crossed her arms. "Is Jacob here?"

The man just looked up at her, eyes narrowed into a thin line.

"No." His voice was gruff as he spoke; abrupt. "He went out with the Clearwater's daughter."

"Huh, and do you know when he'll get back?" Bella said, ignoring his rudeness.

"No, now leave." He wheeled himself backwards, trying to shut the door. Quickly the werewolf stuck her foot in, eyes burning into his.

"Listen just tell me where I can find him. It's important."

"I don't have to tell you anything." The old man barked. "Especially if it concerns my son!"

"Your son is like a brother to me! C'mon Billy you didn't have a problem with me before. What changed?"

"Many things." He whispered, voice ominous. "Now go Bella."

She grit her teeth, glaring at the man. The werewolf took a step back, letting Billy slam the door closed. After a moment she sighed, running a hand through her hair. _Damn, wonder what got up his crippled ass._ She shot the door another dirty look before turning away, walking back the way she came. _Great, came her for nothing. _Sighing, the werewolf kicked a stray rock, grumbling to herself moodily. She never noticed the guy walking towards her until they just about collided, shoulders jarring against each other. Bella looked up, scowling fiercely.

"Hey watch it you assho-" She paused, blinking as she got a good look at him. "Wait…Paul?"

"Oh great. It's you again." The Quileute boy frowned, not pleased at her presence. "What are you doing in La Push? I heard you were leaving for good."

"That's none of your business. Besides how the hell did _you_ know that." She said, crossing her arms. Paul scowled.

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to ignore around here, what with Jacob whining every three seconds about it." He sniffed. "When we heard, the pack debated whether or not we should get you to hand over the Alpha position. You won't be needing it wherever you're going."

"Don't be too sure of that, _Paulie._" Bella smirked as he growled menacingly. "I'm not gone yet. So if I were you, I'd treat me with a little bit more respect."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms, lips pursed. "I still don't like you. Even if Sam and Jacob think you're the second coming or something."

"Sam?" Bella said, eyes widening in surprise. "I didn't realize he even respected me let alone liked me."

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not about liking you. It's about power and what one does with it. I guess he thought you were sort of noble to leave us to ourselves, rather than take over. You had the right as the new…Alpha." Paul winced at the last word, not able to hide his contempt. "So now he sees it as a sign or something. That you're some type of wolf saint that'll lead us."

"That's…a little creepy."

"You're telling me." He perked up suddenly, hearing a howl in the distance. Bella heard it as well, eyebrow quirking up. Then Paul frowned, turning back to the werewolf reluctantly. "Look don't take this the wrong way, because I still don't like you, but I'll tell you where Jake is."

"Where is he?"

"He's up at Cedar point. It's this small cliff about east of here. You can't miss it." Paul pointed to his right, black eyes settling in hers.

"Great. Thanks." Bella said quickly, blinking as the boy ran away abruptly. She watched him disappear into the tree line, a frown on her face. After a moment she shrugged, walking in the direction he motioned for her to go. The werewolf jammed her hands into her pockets once again, nostrils flaring as she took in the scents around her. Her mind wandered as she traveled, thinking about what she would tell her friend. It would be hard, she thought, to say goodbye to him. Not just because she was leaving, but also because she would have to mislead him. Just like everyone else in Forks. And Jacob didn't deserve that, not one bit. Bella scowled, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Suddenly a strange scent came to her, soothing yet ancient. It was hard to describe, hard to pin down as one separate thing. Her brow furrowed, eyes darting around her warily. Colors seemed to sharpen before her very eyes, brightening to an almost surreal level. Lines seemed bolder as well, standing out amongst the trees like Japanese water-paint. Something clicked in her head, forcing her to cringe in horrified recognition.

"Oh God, please don't let it be-" She paused as she turned around, seeing the wrinkled visage of Mariana. The old woman smiled, teeth gleaming in the light.

"Mariana." Bella said bluntly.

"Bella." Mariana greeted her, voice cordial. Her milky gaze took in the werewolf before her, causing Bella to shuffle anxiously.

"What do you want?" The younger girl crossed her arms, a fierce scowl on her face.

"I think the question is…what do _you_ want?"

Bella bristled.

"Look I don't have time for the psycho cryptic bullshit okay? Just say what you fucking want and we can be on our way. In _opposite_ directions."

"Aren't you hostile today." Mariana chuckled. "Did something happen? You broke a nail? Your girlfriend broke up with you? Oh…did a family member die?"

"You…you little bitch!" Bella grit her teeth, fighting her natural instinct to attack. "You know goddamn well what happened to me!"

"Indeed." The old woman sobered suddenly, voice stoic. "Which is why you called me."

"Call you? Bullshit. I wouldn't call you if my life depended on it."

"Shame, because in all honesty it does." Withered lips pursed as Mariana stared at the werewolf. She bowed her head, milky eyes becoming almost white. "And you did call me. Whether or not you were aware of it. I only come to those who seek guidance from which only _I_ can provide."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out." Bella spat. "Look take your advice, and shove it up your all-knowing ass."

Mariana continued, ignoring the werewolf. "I know what you plan, and I know that it will not end well if you know not where to go. You will be lost, and those following you will share the same fate."

"Huh? No one's going to fol-"

"To defeat the hunter you must first find him." Mariana cut in. "The man that lies buried in your dreams. And to do that you will need the expertise of a dream walker."

"Yeah and I know where to find one of those everyday." Bella snarled sarcastically.

"No…but I do." The old woman's face stretched into a wide smile. "In the dark terrain to the north there is a man by the name of Nikolai. A dream walker, and an old soul much like me. He owes me a favor of sorts so he'll help you should he know I sent you."

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" The werewolf sniffed.

"I do not lie. I do not tell the whole truth perhaps, but I never lie." The elder said simply. She clutched her staff and walked closer to the young woman. Bella shuffled nervously, not comfortable with having the enigmatic woman so close.

"You're going to have to trust me, young one." Mariana went on. "I have not lied to you yet , have I?"

Bella stared at her, jaw tensed. Every inch of her wanted to rage against the witch, angry that she could have prevented Charlie's death. But something held her back, forcing her to think about the situation at hand. After a long moment she sighed, rubbing her temple in irritation.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'll…I'll take your stupid advice." Bella closed her eyes, scratching her cheek while scowling. "But how the hell do you expect me to find this Nick person or whatever? It's not as if I-"

"Bella, why are you talking to yourself?" Jacob's voice came out of nowhere, startling the werewolf. Bella jumped around to face her friend, seeing his confused but amused expression. He raised a questioning brow. She blinked, jaw dropping as she gazed around frantically. Seeing no evidence of the old witch, her eye twitched. _That evil bitch._

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob piped in, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled thinly, trying hard not to let her irritation show.

"Er…yeah. I'm cool. It's just I was trying to find you and I couldn't so I was talking to myself to see…where you could be. That's all." Bella laughed weakly.

"Oh…well I was just walking around with Leah. Nothing too serious." The boy shrugged, tossing his long hair over his shoulders. The werewolf furrowed her brow, the name striking a cord of familiarity.

"Leah?"

"Clearwater." He elaborated. "She's pretty cool. A little weird, but cool. We were talking about you actually."

"Me?" Bella said, incredulous. "Why would you be talking about me?"

"I don't know. She seemed to know your name. We were really just talking about how much you guys have in common."

"Like what?"

"Girls. What else?" Jacob sighed, shaking his head forlornly. "It seems like I'm surrounded by a pack of hot lesbians. It's not fair…why can't I get a girlfriend but every gay girl in the vicinity can?"

"I…still don't see what else we have in common."

"Huh? Oh well apparently you know some girl named Angela, and Leah has this super huge crush on her. I told her you could put a good word in or something." He shrugged again. "I guess that's all really. Strange…I thought there was more."

Bella paled, the name Leah suddenly occurring to her. She swallowed, mind's eye seeing the scene from weeks prior; Angela unconscious on the ground, a lithe Quileute girl cradling her in her arms, the way black eyes stared tenderly at the bruised face. Jacob seemed to notice her state, a perplexed frown slanting his mouth.

"Hey Wolf, you good?"

Bella shook herself out of it, the color returning to her face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She paused, staring down at the ground. "Hey…if you ever hang out with her again…tell her I said thanks. Okay?"

"Uh yeah. Sure. I can do that."

"Great." Bella smiled genuinely this time. "You know you're right. She is pretty cool. It would be okay if you want her to replace my best friend status."

"What?" Jacob cried, eyes widening. "You kidding me? No one could ever take that place but you. C'mon you're my bro! You know that."

"I know…but that's the thing Jake. I…I'm not going to be around forever." Bella sighed, her heart growing suddenly heavy. "I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone."

Jacob stared at her, dark eyes filling with melancholy. He looked down at his shoes, smile falling.

"Geeze, Bella. You make it sound like you're dying." He tried to laugh, the sound coming out as a strangled cough. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms while looking away. "You couldn't just let me joke it away could you?"

"There's nothing to joke about Jake. It's okay to let your weak side show every once in a while. You know?"

"Yeah…" The boy swallowed before turning back to her. His eyes were filled with glossy tears, but he rubbed them away with his sleeve. "I guess you're the one taking it the hardest though right? I mean you have to leave all your friends for hot dusty Arizona. Including Alice."

Bella said nothing to that, fiddling around with an unlit cigarette. She didn't look her friend in the eye, not willing to see the sadness still lying there. She heard Jacob sigh, the boy sounding defeated.

"It's only been a few months and yet it seems like you've been here for years. I don't know what I'm going to do with that you Wolf." He said earnestly.

"You'll be fine Jake." Bella told him. "And who knows? Maybe I'll visit every once in a while."

"You promise?" Jacob looked up at her pleadingly, looking suddenly younger than his fifteen years. It reminded her of when they were little, the same face before her asking her to play tag. Bella had to smile at this, reaching out to ruffle his hair playfully.

"Yeah, I promise. After all what type of brother would I be if I didn't get to see your screw ups?"

"You have a point." He grinned, dark eyes twinkling. "Besides I promised myself I would get a girlfriend hotter than yours and rub it in your face. It would be tragic if you didn't get to see that."

Bella laughed.

"Whatever you say Raccoon face. Whatever you say."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

It was much later that Bella returned from La Push, feeling fulfilled from her meeting with Jacob. They had laughed and joked long into the evening, reminiscing about past adventures. It was a good experience overall, and even Mariana's visit couldn't ruin that. She had to admit that it felt good to just be normal for once, to be able to look at the present and not dwell on an ominous future. And in another life perhaps she would've chosen to do just that, but Bella knew that that life was not for her. Not when Alice laid at the foot of the road less traveled.

She walked up the Cullen's porch, a faint smile gracing her face. She couldn't wait to see her mate, the wolf inside practically purring with thoughts of the little vampire. It had been a long two weeks for everyone, especially Alice. The thought sent a pang of guilt through her, knowing that she had to deal with both the werewolf's grief and her own strife at the possibility of her mate's departure. Feeling duly chastened, Bella opened the front door sheepishly. She stepped in, looking around for her love. She didn't have to wait long as something latched onto her shoulders and waist, the werewolf stumbling back in surprise.

"I missed you." Alice mumbled into her neck. Bella's smile grew at this, holding her mate tenderly.

"And I you." She brushed a dark lock from the vampire's face, fingers lingering on a pale cheek. "You could have come you know. Jake's positively smitten with you after all."

"No, though I like him, I think it's best that you two had some time alone. He's your best friend so it's understandable." Alice sighed, looking up into her lover's eyes. "Did everything go okay? With…your goodbyes?"

"As good as goodbyes can go I guess. There were tears, then there were laughs so it wasn't all that bad. I'm going to miss him, but it isn't going to be forever. I won't let it be."

"But you're still going." Alice said quietly, expression forlorn. "You're still leaving Forks."

Bella hesitated before nodding her head. She frowned as she felt Alice shiver, rubbing her mate's back in comfort.

"Yeah, but that's what visits are for. He can do without me for a little while." Her frown deepened as Alice avoided her questioning gaze. "Hey what's wrong? I know it'll be a little tough for a little while, but we'll be okay."

"Okay?" Alice jerked her head up incredulously. "However will it be okay? You're moving hundreds of miles away without me! Are you really going to be _okay_ with that?"

"Without…" Bella shook her head, brows drawn together in confusion. "Alice I'm not leaving without you."

"Bella please don't act stupid because you're not." Alice pursed her lips. "You know very well that I can't come with you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's Arizona! The climate there isn't exactly suitable for vampires you know." Alice said matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms, leaning away from her puzzled mate. Bella just scratched her cheek.

"Um…Alice…we aren't going to Arizona."

"Bella last time I checked your mother happens to _live_ there."

"Yeah." Bella grinned wolfishly. "But I'm not going with Renee."

"If you think I'm going to be content with a long distance…wait what?" Alice blinked, anger draining from her features. "You…aren't?"

"_We_ aren't." Bella corrected, smile growing. "After all Arizona isn't a vampire friendly state, now is it?"

"But…your mom-"

"Can go on without me. She has Phil and a home in Arizona waiting for her. That's all well and fine, but that life? Definitely isn't for me." The werewolf nuzzled Alice's cheek. "I already tried it once and all it got me was a serious issue with trust and a stepfather who couldn't give two shits. Compare that to a life with you…well that's a no-brainer."

"Bella…" Alice smiled, eyes watery. She snuggled up to her mate, joy and relief pouring through her. "I'm so happy! I was afraid that you would leave me behind."

"Never. You're my life now." Bella said softly. "No matter what happens we'll always be together."

"But where will we go? What will we do?" The vampire asked. "Can we really just up and leave?"

"You leave that to me. And as to where we'll go…I have a general idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Mariana spoke with me today. Briefly, but still. She told me we need to travel North." Bella shrugged. "It's a little vague but she said we need to find this guy who lives up there. A Nikolai something or other."

"So then we'll travel North." Alice affirmed, nodding her head. "I guess I'll have to say some goodbyes myself. I have a feeling it will only look suspicious if all of the Cullen family vanishes."

"No, we'll just make it a simple scandal." Bella chuckled. "Deceased Police Chief's Daughter runs off with Female Lover. Can you imagine? It'll probably make the front page of the Forks Daily."

"I'm so glad you find humor in our situation." Her mate crossed her arms, looking concerned. "But won't your mother still look for you? I don't want more people on the hunt for our heads."

"Like I said, I'll handle it."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Dear Renee,_

_If you're reading this then I'm most likely out of the state of Washington by now. In fact I'm probably hundreds of miles away from it. But don't panic because I'm not being kidnapped or anything stupid like that. I assure you that this was my idea and mine alone. So don't try to bother the Cullens about Alice, because in all honesty she's just along for the ride. _

"Do you have everything?" Carlisle sent his daughter a questioning glance. "I know how you get when you misplace something."

"Don't worry Dad. I have everything." She smiled brilliantly.

"Well good. And remember if you need anything-"

"Use the credit card to my heart's content. I know."

"And remember dear to call often! If something happens I want to be the first to know." Esme hugged her lovingly. Alice reciprocated with a fond look.

"Don't worry. I promise to call at least once a week."

_Don't ask around school either, because I made sure to tell no one there. Not even my three closest friends knew so please just leave them be. Oh and if Jake comes around don't even try. He really doesn't know jack; he's most likely there just to pick up the CD's I promised him._

"So you're really riding off with that hoodlum?" Edward smiled wryly. "I would have thought you had better taste. Tsk-tsk."

"C'mon Edward you have to admit they're a good-looking couple." Jasper entwined his hand with mate's. "In fact I think they're quite cute."

"Thank you for the support Jazz." Alice hugged him affectionately. She shot Edward an exasperated look. "And yours too…I guess."

"I was just messing with you. I'm through with my judgmental ways I promise." He raised his hands up defensively, smile playing around his lips. His sister whapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You had better, or I'll sick Bella on you."

"Ooh you'll set Fluffy on me! How terrifying."

"You know it."

_I know you're probably confused, and most like angry as hell, but you need to understand something. I was miserable in Arizona. More miserable than anything I could have ever imagined. You probably never saw it, at least until what happened a few years ago. Even then I'm sure you sent it deep into your mind, not wishing to see how bad off I was. It wasn't as if it was anything you or Phil did, despite how you treated me at __**that**__ time, I've forgiven you for that. No…it's that for once in my life I'm happy. And I was happy here in Forks. I really was. _

"Promise you'll keep in touch?" Rosalie stared at Alice intensely, lips pursed. "I don't want to find out you suffered a horrible death and I wasn't there to avenge it."

"Geeze Rose, have some faith in Bella-wolf." Emmett laughed. "I'm sure she'll rip any guy a new one if he tries something."

"True, but do remind your mate of what I'll do if some harm does come to you."

"Duly noted Rose." Alice drew them both into hug. "And take care you two. Try not to annoy the house with your loud sex-noises. I won't be there to warn them anymore."

_Dad, Jake, Angela, Ben, and of course Alice. They all made life here bearable and fun. Everyday I actually looked forward to spending time with them. They gave me something I never thought I could have; friendship, love, family…And perhaps it's not fair to say you never gave me those things, but the thing is I never found it till I came here. Before all of this I only wanted to live in Forks to get out of Arizona. Now I can't imagine __**not **__living here. And maybe one day we'll come back and live out our lives the way we want to…_

Alice walked down the driveway, slender backpack hung from her shoulder. Her outfit was rather understated, the vampire dressed for practicality rather than a fashion runway. Her plain blouse fluttered in the wind as she moved, golden eyes shining with inner strength. Although it was hard to part ways with her family she knew it was not forever. She would see them again preferably when the drama in their lives had settled to an end. And though the stirring in her heart and mind told her it would not be for quite a while, she was unmoved. In the back of her head she heard Sera stir, the ancient overflowing with excitement.

She walked on till she saw Bella waiting at the end of the road, leaning against her bike casually. The werewolf grinned as she approached, reaching out plaintively for her hand. Alice quirked up a questioning brow.

_But for now Forks holds too many memories, too much complications for us to stay. Maybe one day I'll tell you why, and maybe one day I'll trust you not to react like you did two years ago. Now however, I can only trust Alice. And before you ask why I'll tell you that I love her. Not some kid love where we hold hands and dance through fields of pansy flowers and skittles rain down on us as rainbows crap them out. It's true love as cliché as that it, because I know we've been through too much shit for it to not be. We're still young I admit and we've got plenty of more crap to deal with, but I know we'll make it. I hope you can understand Renee. I hope that one day you'll truly trust me the way I want you to._

_Sincerely, _

_Bella Swan_

_p.s. tell Phil to go fuck himself. _

"You want a ride beautiful?" Bella smirked, straddling her motorcycle. Alice just laughed.

"Depends." She played along. "Where you going?"

"Thought I'd check in a few hours north of here. Maybe stay in one of those fancy hotels. What are you thinking?" Bella laced their hands together, voice turning into a suggestive growl. The vampire leaned in, lips brushing over the werewolf's cheek.

"I was thinking the same thing. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Of course, but first you'll have to pay a fee." Bella drawled, grabbing her around the waist.

"Hmm…I'm sure I can think of something." Alice smiled wickedly. "So let's get moving biker-girl. We've got a hotel room with our name on it."

Bella threw her head back, laughing heartily. She held Alice to her with gentle care, lustful smile turning into a loving one. Her eyes softened as she drew her lover into a kiss, their lips molding together with soft pressure. For a moment they just took in the moment, breathing becoming difficult as their passion mounted. Eventually they parted, both hesitant to leave the warm embrace. Alice moved to straddled the bike, holding her mate by the waist tightly. Bella rubbed her hands before putting on her helmet, flipping down the visor briskly. Then she ignited the engine, heart racing as her other hand gripped the throttle.

"Ready?" She asked, voice muffled.

"Ready." Alice said in determination. Then Bella shot off, leaving behind the Cullen household. Far behind them, standing on the porch, Carlisle watched them leave. He gripped the letter Bella had handed him earlier, mentally thinking over the time he would have to hand it to her mother. With a small smile he tucked it inside his jacket, wishing them the best of luck on their journey.

And yet still in the town of Port Angelus, Leah Clearwater talked and joked with Angela Webber. Ben watched them with resigned eyes, feeling oddly sad as his girlfriend chatted with the Native young woman. Perhaps he saw the interest that lie in both of their eyes; the burning curiosity that was in Angela's, the passionate longing that was in Leah's. Either way, the girl's continued to chatter on, leaving Ben to stew and think about his situation.

And far away on the La push reservation Jacob Black was thinking much the same thing. He stared up into the sky with crossed arms, a contemplative look on his young face. In the corner of his eye he saw Sam's group walk past, their black eyes burning into his form. He smirked at them, flicking them off. He watched with satisfaction as they scowled and wandered off, mumbling. Jacob glanced up at the sky again, sending a wordless prayer to his friends.

The life of Forks moves ever onward.

But so does the rest of the world…

End of Forks Arc.

* * *

A/N: And it's over folks! Exeunt! Finis! Fin! Deader than fried chicken! At least this arc is. Expect the other arcs to be about as long, so you should be set for a while. As previously stated the next arc is the Crossroads/Devil's Trail arc. Featuring my fourth OC! He'll be a major character so learn to love him or hate him. He's going to be here for a while. Lykania makes an appearance too if I'm not mistaken. All in all be prepared. ;)


	21. Wanderers

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: No own, except OC's and random town's not located on any map.

A/N: Second arc is here! Well sort of. This is more of a prologue really, like a flash forward of what will happen at the end of this arc. Don't be put off by the seeming lack of action, it'll come later on. Laters~

* * *

Ch. 21 - Wanderers

The Tillman Inn had not seen many customers in the years that it had been open. It was a small building, unassuming and most covert. People passed by it without a second glance, barely noticing its weathered brick exterior. The town that it resided in was just as plain. Brisson was a small community, consisting of a clinic, school, grocery, a theater, and of course the Tillman itself. It seemed quite odd, that a hotel would reside in such a remote place. The most logical reason for its existence just might be because of the location. Brisson was placed almost directly in the middle of Vancouver and Edmonton; just a few miles east of the Fraser River. At it's opening, the owner must have thought the small town would itself become a bustling city, and by proxy, his business would boom. Years later the theory still had yet to stand up to its dismal reality. Brisson remained the sleepy town it had always been, and the Tillman Inn held few travelers in its halls. The locals looked at the Inn as a place to hold weddings and the like, and more than a few drunks held small gatherings in its bar.

The workers there were mostly young man and woman, looking to gather work experience so they could one day leave their hometown. They held bored expressions all the while, eyes occasionally drifting closed. Around them the Tillman had yet to stir, the only sound being the creaking of wood under their drowsy feet. At the receptionist desk one employee had laid her head down for a quick nap. A pencil was gripped limply in her right hand, twitching slightly with the movement of her breathing. Across from her a slightly older male mopped with a disinterested expression. His unshaven face was the epitome of boredom, eyes roving unseeingly over the floor. He swished his mop around with mechanical efficiency, lips opening to let out a resigned sigh. Suddenly he stopped moving, leaning against his mop. The young man glanced over at the girl whose head was still atop the oak desk. With a hard slap he hit the service bell, causing his sleeping coworker to look up in shock.

"W-what the-?" She spied the boy across from her, frowning. "Hey what's the big idea? I was sleeping."

"Exactly, Candice" Her coworker rolled his eyes. "You aren't supposed to sleep on the job. If Trudy catches you she won't hesitate to fire your butt."

"Oh who cares? Besides who's gonna tell on me? You, Eric? Or the millions of customers scampering through that door?" She said sarcastically, waving at the musty doorway. Eric sighed.

"We're still getting paid to do a good job." He pointed out. Candice shrugged.

"No we're going to get paid either way. After all she fired John just last week and there's no one to fill my position right now anyhow. As I see it I can slack off as much as I like without being caught."

"Whatever, just don't let Trudy catch you. I don't want her coming to me asking about whether you do anything around here." With that he walked away, shaking his head in exasperation. Candice stuck her tongue at him, before leaning her head back down. She sighed happily as she settled herself on the desk. A few minutes passed and the girl was ready to fall into Morpheus's arms once more when the door chime irritated her ears. She paused thinking it was just another coworker, not bothering to lift her head. Only when she heard the heavy clopping of feet approach did she sigh in reluctance. Guessing it was just Eric again, Candice waved the person away.

"Go away. I told you it's nap time for me and I'm not changing my mind."

The person didn't answer, simply shifting to ring the service bell with a loud clang. Candice darted her head up, scowling.

"I told you not to do that again you little…" Her eyes widened as a tall figure garbed in a heavy black coat greeted her gaze, the sight of them unfamiliar and jarring. "Oh er…"

The person just stood there waiting, leaving the girl to laugh uncomfortably at her situation. She straightened up nervously, shuffling the papers on her desk in an attempt to salvage her image.

"S-Sorry about that. It's been a long day you see and it's supposed to be my break and…" She trailed off, realizing the stranger probably didn't want to hear her sob story. "Um…how can I help you?"

A husky voice greeted her ears, deep and commanding. "I was under the impression you rented rooms. Am I wrong?"

"No of course not!" She smiled with faux cheer. Trudy would kill her if she knew she let a potential customer go. "We've got all sorts of rooms. What would you like uh…" Candice hesitated, unsure what to address this strange person. Their physique suggested a male body, but the voice was light enough to be a woman's even with it's gravely temperance. Their cloaked head revealed nothing as well, simply causing the receptionist to become more uncertain.

The stranger offered no illuminations, arms crossed with an air of impatience. Feeling a little more than intimidated Candice continued on.

"Right well I guess a single will do? Or would you like a double?"

"A room with a queen size if you have it." The person said. The receptionist blinked, mentally thinking over the rooms in her head. There was but one suite in the Tillman, small but extremely comfortable. It had a queen size bed as far as she knew. With a confidence she didn't feel, Candice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes in room 210. Best room in the whole place if I do say myself." She hesitated as the stranger plucked the key from her hands. "Uh, we also provide coat service for free. If you like I can take your coat for you?"

"That will be fine." The stranger spoke gruffly. They tucked the key into their jeans before undoing the snaps on their coat. Candice waited patiently, curious despite herself about the person's gender. Soon all the clasps were undone, revealing the lean torso of a woman. The newly revealed female shrugged her jacket off, hood falling back to uncover long dark locks. Candice blinked in surprise, mouth falling open. The woman was…stunning.

Although her looks didn't adhere to classical lines of feminine beauty, her features being handsome more than anything, she was still gorgeous. Her tanned body was incredibly athletic, lean muscle to be seen on every inch of her. Her hair was glossy, windblown though it seemed, covering her head in a mane of auburn. The stranger's eyes were sharply intense, unusual colors of red in one iris and deep gold in the other. All together she was an intimidating presence, especially with the fierce scowl that presently adorned her striking face. Candice shrunk back at the glare, averting her gaze in embarrassment.

"Um…I'll go put your coat away now." With those mumbled words she hurriedly moved away. She hung the article up quickly in a small closet. Once she was satisfied it wouldn't fall, Candice faced the woman with an uncertain expression. The stranger did not look at her again, eyes fixed on the front door in seeming expectance. Candice didn't know what was so fascinating, there was only snow to be seen out in the small parking lot. Clearing her throat, she tried to get the young woman's attention.

"Um the room is going to be $50 a night for the queen-size. So how would you like to pay today? Cash, credit, check?"

The stranger paid her no attention, arms crossed as she still stared at the door. The other girl frowned, a little peeved at being ignored.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I asked how are you going to pay for-"

She was cut off by the door chime, the sound causing her eyes to widen. Candice looked over incredulously, seeing yet another person enter the inn. This time the new arrival was undoubtedly female. A fashionable black coat fit about a slender frame, hugging the perfect contours of the woman's body. A dark burgundy scarf wrapped around her delicate neck, pale flesh just slightly seen under its cloth. Above the tempting body was a face that could rival any angel, kind smile seemingly engraved upon pink lips. Black locks framed her features evenly, the style short with ends flaring around her coat's collar.

The new visitor looked around curiously, golden eyes taking in everything around her. Candice couldn't help her mouth from dropping. She couldn't believe that not only did two people come to the Tillman Inn of all places, but people of which that had movie star looks for Christ's sake! Now don't get her wrong, because she was most undoubtedly straight and even Eric could be cute if he shaved his damn beard, but with these people you couldn't help but look twice. She spied at the corner of her eye the first woman narrowing her eyes at the shorter one. Immediately the aura around her became tense, jaw locking as her arms remained crossed. The other woman didn't seem to notice, just walking up to the befuddled receptionist. Candice jolted as she spoke, her tone light and sensual.

"Good evening."

"U-uh good evening." Candice tapped her pen uneasily, especially as she noticed the taller stranger's increasing glare. "Is there something I can help you with today?"

The shorter girl, Candice amended realizing she was only a few years older than herself, tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I suppose it depends. I trust all the arrangements have been made?"

The receptionist blinked in confusion, before comprehension came to her.

"Oh do you have a reservation?"

"Indeed. Under Cullen, for the largest room you have I believe."

Candice nodded, typing along her work computer, before freezing. She remembered the other guest just waiting on the side, holding the room-key in question. She grimaced before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but that room has been taken. Maybe you could check out another one? There's a room with a double that has an excellent view of the local lake."

"Taken?" The small young woman raised a slender brow. "Surely not by another guest?"

Candice shifted uncomfortably, wishing she had the bravery to just point out the intimidating person. But as that burning red and gold gaze switched to her, she just swallowed and looked down.

"Well…uh…yeah."

"I see…" The girl looked up in contemplation, finger resting on her chin. "Well that's fine then. Just give me a decent room and I suppose that will be-"

"That won't be necessary." A low voice growled out. Both of them turned to face the intense stranger, the black-haired girl raising her brow once more.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Candice watched as they both fell silent, gazes locking upon each other. She swallowed as the atmosphere became thick with tension, thinking a fight was just brewing under the surface. Though she had no doubts the taller would surely win, she didn't want anyone getting hurt on her watch. Trudy would kill her should she find out. Just before she could interrupt, the auburn-haired girl stepped forward. She brandished the room-key, dangling it before the other's face.

"I already have it." She said abruptly. "So there's no need to rent another room."

Amusement crossed the second's features, small smile tilting her pink lips.

"Is that so? Color me surprised."

"I'm not incompetent." Red-gold irises flashed with irritation.

Candice watched all of this with growing fascination, relaxing at the knowledge they knew each other. It didn't surprise her all that much, she should have known that two complete strangers wouldn't just so happen to arrive in their small town. Especially at the same time. They had to have been traveling with each other, perhaps as college roommates or sisters or something? Though she doubted the latter thought, they looked too different to be related.

"I know this, Bella. It's just you usually leave the room transactions to me." This time the pink lips curved up into a bright grin. "I know how uncomfortable you are around people."

"Whatever." The odd young woman, Bella, just sniffed. "Pay for the damn room so we can leave. We have stuff do you know."

"True." The shorter girl's eyes narrowed minutely. "Very well I'll pay and then we look around town." With that she turned back to the reception desk, gaze switching to Candice's own. "How much will the room be?"

"Er well $50, but it only has one bed. Surely you two want-"

"One will be enough." She handed a few Canadian bills to the puzzled girl, along with her own coat. Candice blinked, holding the items in her hand with confusion. Before she could even wish them a 'good day' they were off, disappearing back into the falling snow. She shook her head, a little disturbed by how quickly they hurried off. Just as she put away the second girl's coat a thought occurred to her. If she had their coats, however were they going to keep warm? Candice shook it off, thinking it was none of her business.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

It had been a long and arduous month. Fraught with fear, exhaustion, and painful disappointment. They traveled often, never staying in one place for too long, and kept looking for a man they neither knew nor were too sure about. His existence as it was seemed to be like that of a ghost. Whispered in a few places, but never truly proven. Their search had started in the capitol of British Columbia, Victoria. It seemed a logical location, being well populated and thus full of inspiring information. Although they had but a name to go on, they were hopeful in their search. The name Nikolai wasn't too popular, especially in a place like Canada. Yet as they soon began to realize, it wasn't as simple as they thought.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

In Howard's Tavern there was a group of men playing cards. All of them of severe stature and bearded faces creased with age. The first was blonde, though streaks of grey had made it self most prominent, and stocky in build. The second was a dark, brooding man with a shaven head; a permanent scowl on his face. The next was portly with curly red locks, sweat beading on his brow. The last of the men was a rather strange individual. Unlike the others, his features were smooth and bland. The slightest tilt of his lips suggested a sort of muted amusement, accompanied by the gentle stroking of his salt and pepper beard. His eyes were blue, clear from any impairments that muddled his fellow players. His hair was slicked back, a small curl escaping the gel hold. With a gleaming smile he showed the others his cards.

"Full House." He declared evenly. The others groaned in defeat, throwing their hands onto the table. The blonde one grimaced, tossing his pair of sixes angrily.

"That's the fifth time today!" He groused. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were cheatin'!"

"Cheating? My good fellow don't be absurd." The blue-eyed man chuckled in amusement. "Just lady luck on my side is all."

"Yeah well damned luck you have there." The dark man grumbled. "Unfair is what it is."

The chubby man sighed, slumping down in his chair.

"I agree. I can't even win one hand at all today." He shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement.

"Well not everyone is cursed with such luck as I. Fortune doth smile upon me like a ray of sun in such dreary a winter." The winner put his hand over his head dramatically, his companions scowling all the while.

"You got a funny way of speakin' stranger. But if you're mockin' me I swear…"

He waved the blonde away, brushing over his salt and pepper hair with his other hand.

"Think nothing of it my good man. Just a fool of a linguist lost in his youth. Now make merry, and let us enjoy the drinks these lovely lady's have to offer." With a beckoning motion he got the attention of the waitress, a twenty something girl with an unhappy frown.

"Four pints if rum if you will. To thicken the blood and stir the soul." He smiled charmingly. "Though if you should grant me but a bit of your time I'll be just as happy."

She looked at him blandly. "That all, sir?"

"Tis all? My good fellows tis all?" He shot them a small glance, smile growing as he saw them shake their heads. "Excellent then! Now my dear there is but the subject of how I may contact you."

"Just holler for me. This place isn't too big." She shrugged, pointing to her nametag. The blue-eyed man laughed lightly, granting her a mischievous grin.

"No darling one, I meant after our night of screaming passion. I would like to keep track of you should I come to town again."

She flushed red with anger, turning around and stomping away. His companions looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Isn't right to talk like that to a lady. 'Specially one who's workin'."

"True but make no mistake I meant nothing by it but an enveloping appreciation for her form. She is a marvelous thing to look at and I only wished to voice my admiration." He brushed his beard thoughtfully. "Though perhaps I was a tad too hasty in my approach. No matter I'll correct that as soon as she rubs the red from her face." He turned back to card players, shuffling the deck with a broad smile. "Does anyone care for another round?"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

They had exhausted all resources in Victoria, and decided their best bet was too move. Although they had enough money to keep them going, it was still disheartening to see that they had gotten virtually nowhere. The name Nikolai eluded them, bouncing around the capitol like a racquet ball. Every time they thought they were close, they were far away once more. It was not as if they did not think to search through Canada's supernatural vein, it was the first place they looked. Vampires, shape shifters, and other strange cretins they didn't even know _existed_ did not know the name. Or if they knew did not wish to tell them. It had taken them countless tries before they reached an old vampire who said she knew a man by that name. Although she did not know if he was a dream-walker as they said, she did know she ran into the man near Vancouver; in a bar called the Siren's Port.

Glad for the information, they headed off towards the city.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella walked around the small town with her mate, arms still crossed. A scowl laid itself on her face, eyes dark with displeasure. Alice watched her in amusement, her smile a sharp juxtaposition to her lover's expression.

"I thought you would've been pleased." She stated brightly. "After all we did leave a certain someone behind."

"That doesn't mean I'm still not pissed." Bella said with a growl. "Stupid jackass."

"He was only trying to help, Bella. You know that."

"Don't see why we need his _help_." The werewolf sneered at the last word. "Jackass can drop dead for all I care."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with the new nickname you have for him." Alice chuckled.

"Bastard deserved it for what he did…" Bella bared her teeth, eyes flashing. "He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Oh Bella…" The vampire rolled her eyes. "You know you can't do that."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't try."

"Just put it our of your mind if it bothers you." Alice shrugged. "We should focus on other things, not about what he did."

"I guess…I'm still ticked though!" Her lover huffed, the barest hint of steam rising from her mouth. "So now what? We roam around looking for information?"

"Naturally. He did say there was something here so we'll have to believe those words."

"Humph, I feel like an errand girl." Bella frowned, looking around the buildings warily. "What are we looking for again some…trinket or something?"

"No Bella. A-"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Yet as if was in the first city, they could find barely a hint of the man in question. The bartender at the Siren's Port had a brief remembrance of him, telling them of his apparent wealth and flashy tendencies. It was a start they supposed, especially when they had nothing before. They renewed their search in the upscale parts of town, eventually moving on to the town of Calgary and then to Regina. More months passed as they searched, eventually happening upon a miserly sage of sorts. He had heard of their travels and wished to help, having apparently dealt with Nikolai in some business before. There they learned of his last name; Higgins of all things. From then on it wasn't too difficult to look it up in directories, the name too peculiar to last unobserved.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Huh, odd thing to search for." Bella said offhandedly. Alice sighed.

"Did you not pay any scrap of attention he said? He explained it all before."

"Eh, I know. I just have a sort attention span when it comes to people I don't like."

"True. I noticed that when you couldn't help stare at my ass the whole time he was talking."

"So you did notice."

"Bella…"

"What? I was wondering!"

Alice gave her a pointed look. The werewolf hesitated before sighing, grasping her mate's hand in her own.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to listen next time."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled, drawing the vampire closer to her. "Promise."

"Good. Now let's go look in the hub center for information."

"The local bar?"

"Exactly."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Finally their search bore fruit as the name Nikolai Higgins turned up in an Alaskan newspaper article. It was only by happenstance they even saw it, the internet being more helpful than the people around them. So they paid a pilot to take them up to the northernmost state, anticipation flaring all the while. They were soon dropped off in Juneau, Alaska's capitol. They looked around the area briefly, not wishing to miss any information they might've procured. Then they journeyed through Skagway, Yakutat, Cordova, in an effort to reach Anchorage, where the newspaper article originated. Another few weeks passed as they kept moving, before finally reaching the city; tired and frustrated with it all. The article said very little about the man, just that he was a generous Alaskan charity donor and was very secluded in nature. It said nothing of his location, only of his generousness. It frustrated them immensely, but nevertheless they forged on.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

It had been an hour since the blue-eyed stranger ordered his drinks, and since then he had bested his companions three more times. They ranted and raved at the outrageousness of it all, but said nothing; not wishing to anger the man who continually filled their cups to their brim. The waitress from before was sitting in the man's lap, twirling a finger through his salted beard. Her giggles filled his ear, making him smile roguishly. Suddenly everyone except the card players stilled, seeing the door open to reveal the werewolf and her vampire companion.

Bella scowled heavily as the patrons gawked at Alice, not liking the tell-tale flush of attraction on their cheeks. Her mate just shrugged it off, checking out her surroundings carefully. It was like any other bar, a little more rundown than most, but it was understandable. A few men were gathered in one corner, playing what looked to be poker. A few other patrons were scattered out, either by the fireplace or in front of the small television. They were all hardy folk, all male, and all giving off an unwelcome vibe. Alice raised her eyebrow, assuming that woman didn't usually come into this establishment. Turning her gaze to the bar, she walked up. Bella followed her obediently, eying the locals with distaste. The bartender was wiping down the counter with a dark cloth, deeply into his task. He barely registered the vampire come up to him, only straightening as he heard her musical voice.

"Might we have a moment of your time?" She asked lightly.

He froze, back stiffening. Then relaxed, composing an obviously false smile.

"Yes, of course. How may I help you?"

Bella stared at him, noticing the slight red tint that tainted his brown eyes. She glared warily, stepping closer to her mate. If the man noticed he gave no inclination, still focusing on the little vampire before him.

"I was wondering if there are any…items of interest in this area." Alice smiled politely. "My friend and I are searching for something you see and were told it might be in this town."

"Not that I know of." The bartender pursed his lips. "There isn't much here as I'm sure you noticed."

"I have." Alice nodded. "But we were given specific instructions to come here. Are you sure you are oblivious as to why?"

He snorted, lip pulling back over his top teeth.

"No. Now leave."

He turned away, only to be pulled back by the angered werewolf. She snarled at him, pushing him hard against the counter. The sound caused the glasses to rattle noisily, many patrons looking over in curiosity. Bella didn't notice, eyes burning menacingly.

"Listen here, asshole. You either answer my friend's questions or there will be hell to pay."

"I did answer them." He said stiffly. "And as I stated before, I know nothing."

"Bullshit!" She slammed him into the counter again, this time causing the wine bottles to topple to the ground. The resounding crack of glass echoed in the still tavern, Alice finally noticing how unnaturally quiet it was. No sound could be heard in the bar, the people staring eerily at the scene. The vampire shifted anxiously, tugging on her mate's shirt.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Not now Alice." The werewolf growled. She addressed the bartender once more. "Now you're going to tell us everything you know or I'll rip you a new one, got that?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He hissed.

"Yeah? Or you'll do what?"

Bella stiffened as the feeling of cold metal registered against her temple. She looked over her shoulder only to find three red eyed vampires, each one holding a pistol. One of them held Alice in his arms, her mate struggling against his hold. She cursed her thoughtlessness, and slowly backed away. Once she was a bout a foot away from the bartender, the vampire holding the gun to her head lowered it to her chest. She grit her teeth, glaring at him.

"Hey my good sir, another round of rum and beer if you please!"

The blue-eyed man stumbled up to the bar, the equally drunk waitress on his arm. He smiled hugely, seeming to ignore the tense scene. All of them just blinked, surprised at this turn of events. Bella's jaw dropped. _Oh you gotta be-_

"Hey buddy hurry up with the drinks." His fellow card-players walked behind him, unable to see the danger from behind Bella's body. The werewolf just prayed the man wouldn't do anything stupid. The charmer waved them away casually, bemused smirk on his lips.

"Nothing to 't my dear friends. I'll just deal with the bartender and we can be drinking the night away!" He sighed greatly, twirling the giggling girl in his arms. "For what is life without a good drink to soothe the pains away? To usher the demons from the soul of which we are accustomed to and end the loneliness with but a drop of forgetful tonic." He threw his arms up in the air joyfully. "Yes my good sirs, tis the nature of humanity, nay nature itself! How magnificent life can be when we learn to forget, yes I said it! Forget…" He sighed again, shaking his arms above his head in another joyous exclamation. Suddenly something fell out from his sleeves, toppling to the ground quickly. Everyone looked down, only to see a pile of cards at his feet. The men he was playing with grew red, faces filling with outrage.

"I knew it! You were cheating!" They all withdrew their own guns pointing it at the charming man. He backed away sheepishly, coming to a stop as his back touched Bella's.

"On my mark, duck." He said underneath his breath. Bella nodded subtly, eyes hard. Just when they all motioned to shoot, he nudged her. Immediately they ducked down, the bullets sideswiping the enemy vampires. Though unhurt, they were stunned into inaction, not expecting this in the slightest. Using the distraction Alice elbowed her captor hard, sending him flailing into the wall. Then she was upon him, tearing his head off with a vicious twist. Seeing this, Bella charged the other two, arms sheathed in menacing flame. They screamed as she clawed through their stomachs, fire eating away at their entrails. Then she tore her arms away, leaving them to drop to the ground in half-burnt remains.

All the while the human card-players and waitress dissolved into nothingness, the blue-eyed man shaking off his suit casually. He looked at the pile of ash before him, before stepping over it without a second look. The bartender stare at them, shaking in his white apron. Bella ignored him for now, sending the bearded man a scathing look.

"What the hell Nikolai? You could've told us you were here!"

"My apologies Bella. But it's not my fault you two are slow." He smirked, causing the werewolf to growl angrily. Alice rolled her eyes, stepping up to greet him.

"Well it's good you were here in either case. We almost had a severe situation on our hands."

"Yes well, that will teach the puppy to try and leave me behind now won't it?" Nikolai laughed heartily. "Although why she would attempt it is beyond me."

"She's…still mad at you." Alice smiled apologetically. "She is a bit temperamental after all."

"Temper my ass! I had every right to be mad at him!" Bella grit her teeth, fangs bared. "He wrecked my bike!"

"I told you I was sorry for that." He sighed morosely. "And true the heart of apology doth stir in my own heart and let the soul of forgiveness stir contentedly in your own."

"I'm gonna say that's bullshit for bullshit." She sniffed. "Stupid Shakespeare reject." In the corner of her eye she saw the vampire bartender try to sneak off. "Hey where the fuck you think you're going?"

He grimaced as she grabbed him around his neck, throwing him abruptly to the ground. He looked up in fear, seeing her red-gold eyes searing into him.

"Now that I have your attention." She growled, leaning down till they were eye-level. "You're going to tell me all that you know."

"B-but I don't know anything!" He stuttered frantically. "I-I swear!"

"Then why do the Volturi think you do?" Alice said, crossing her arms. His eyes widened, shiver overtaking him.

"T-the Volturi?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled cruelly. "You could say we're kinda tight with them. And they said they left something of value here. You know what that could be?"

He swallowed.

"…N-No."

"He's lying." Nikolai said simply, inspecting his nails. "I don't know why you insist on asking him. He's good as dead anyhow."

The bartender shrunk back in horror, head whipping to face the dream-walker. Bella took ahold of his chin, forcing him to face her.

"My friend's right, dirt bag. Now either you give me what I want, or you can burn just like your little buddies did." She smiled cruelly. "You choose."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

They found him, curiously enough, on accident. Bella was tired of searching and Alice too amazingly enough. Deciding they needed a little down time, they went to a local restaurant. It was a sport's bar type of joint, not their usual flavor but they weren't in the mood to complain. They had sat down and ate their meal, Bella at least with her mate watching in bemusement, when a fight had garnered their attention. They thought nothing of it until one of the men disappeared into the night and had somehow hotwired Bella's bike. Outraged at seeing this, Bella darted after the man, Alice hot on her heels.

Of course what happened that night was only the beginning and they had no idea as of yet who exactly the robber was. But they would find out soon enough and so would begin a journey both long and perilous, full of crossroads both mental and physical. But as for what happened on that night…

That's for next time.

* * *

A/N: Now what you say? Well we're going to go back in time of course! To the night that it all started. The reason for the intermittent little spurts of info is because I really didn't want to try and explain it later on. That and starting at the very beginning of their journey would be boring...super boring. Because literally nothing happens except they travel across Canada and eventually Alaska. I know some stories may do that, but I'm impatiant like a jackrabbit on speed. Just saying. So yeah they meet the mysterious Nikolai and apparently hook up with the Volturi at one point. Try and figure that one out =P Hope you enjoy folks!


	22. Arrival

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer : Don't own zip.

A/N: Hey guys finally got the second arc up! It's a bit too short for my taste, but it's all I could manage on my time budget. That and my computer busted like two weeks ago...thank god for memory sticks!

* * *

Ch. 22 - Arrival

_3 months before_

Bella laid out on the hotel bed, flipping idly through the channels on the TV. She yawned. Then with a little shuffle she settled herself, leaning her head against the clean pillows. Her expression was bored, disinterested even as the little cartoon people ran across the large screen. After a few minutes her ears perked up, gaze shifting to the bathroom. She waited a moment before sighing, relaxing against the pillows once again. With a small click she changed the channel, cartoons vanishing in favor of a droning documentary. A moment later she sat up again, eyes pinned to the bathroom door. Bella pursed her lips, a hint of frustration entering her heterochromatic eyes. She laid back down, groaning.

"Alice!" She whined. "Are you done yet?" She waited for a reply, only to hear the vampire giggling in amusement.

"Patience is a virtue, Bella." Alice said, voice muted. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah in like every cliché movie known to mankind!" The werewolf sighed morosely. "It's not as if we're doing anything important. We're just going to get a bite to eat…well I am anyway."

"Oh hush. I haven't been able to indulge in any of my fashion impulses as of late." The sound of a zipper closing accompanied her words. "Besides it's nice to dress up for something. It makes me feel…well…"

"What? Human?"

"Well that too, but like we're actually dating."

Bella blinked, brow drawing together in confusion.

"Huh, what are you talking about? We _are_ dating!"

She heard Alice sigh, the rustling of cloth the only indicator of her presence.

"In a sort of dry let's have sex whenever we can kind of way. In between spurts of let's search like maniacs and only stop to feed the starving werewolf, of course."

"Well…isn't that kinda dating?" Bella argued weakly.

"Dear you know I love you, but your sense of romance is about as primitive as a caveman's. Not that I hate it or anything, but honestly? A girl likes to have roses and chocolates too." With that the door opened, revealing Alice in all her glory. The vampire had out done herself this time. Clad in but a strapless black dress and classic 'fuck-me' heels, Alice sent a smoldering look to the stunned werewolf. Bella blushed, nearly choking on her own saliva.

"Now tell me…how do I look?" She did a little spin, silk cloth hiding nothing as it contoured to her shapely form. Still dazed Bella only swallowed. Then she looked quickly away, clearing her throat.

"W-well uh…I mean you…" She felt her heart-skip a beat as Alice gazed at her expectantly. Slowly she stood up on unsteady legs, walking her way to the dazzling girl before her. Words escaped her the longer she stared, logical thought fleeing in sight of her mate. Suddenly the werewolf flushed deeper, that particular word stirring her more bestial side. _Mate_. Her wolf growled, arousal forcing that part of herself to the surface. After all when was the last time they last had each other? Yesterday? This morning? Either way, it really had been too long…

With that last coherent thought she pounced on the dainty pixie. Alice gasped as Bella's lips collided onto hers, feeling the searing passion just boiling underneath. The werewolf started to maneuver them to the bedside, hands tugging hard at the dress's zipper. Her tongue entwined hotly with Alice's, the wolf positively purring now in contentment. Abruptly her mate vanished from the cage of her arms, Bella blinking in surprise as she grasped frantically at air.

"And that's what I'm talking about." Alice sighed, now sitting on the couch. Bella frowned, irked that her passion had been disrupted.

"You know most people wouldn't turn down sex." She growled, voice deeper than usual. "Isn't a healthy sex-life supposed to be good?"

"Yes." Alice nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. "But only if it's paired with ongoing communication between both parties, and conflict management should a problem occur."

"Hey we communicate fine! And I don't remember any so-called problems!"

"Well I do." Alice said simply. "Just now I was trying to convey my want for more romance and you completely ignored me in favor of a sexual encounter."

"Ignored…?"

"Yes. I was simply trying to allude to a romantic evening out and you pounced on me like a starving animal."

"Alice you're the one who walked out dressed like…dressed like…well that!" Bella motioned towards her desperately.

"Like what? A girl who wants her lover to take her out on a lovely date?"

"No, a girl that wants to be ravished right here. Right now." Bella's eyes flashed. "You know my self-control is crappy anyway, and here you are dressed up in a tight little number that I just want to…gah!" She threw her hands up. "You know what? Screw it! I'll go on your stupid date as long as I can rip that off of you as soon as we some back!"

"Oh Bella, you mean it?" Alice looked up at her happily. Bella sighed, shoulder slumping in defeat.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, latching onto her dejected lover. Bella twitched, a pained expression on her face as Alice's lean body fit against hers. _And psychologist Alice wins again…damn it._

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?" The werewolf sighed, reluctant. "It's not as if we're in the city yet so there aren't that many fancy places to eat."

Alice tilted her head up, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm…you know I didn't really think about that."

"Huh?" Bella stared at her incredulously. "You're the one who wants a fancy-shmancy night out and you can't even think of where to go?"

"Well we did just arrive today. I suppose you're right though. I _could_ have thought this through a little more." Alice grinned sheepishly. "But my mind is set now, so there!" She nodded her head triumphantly, ignoring the werewolf growling next to her.

"Fine! But if we don't find anything but sleazy bars don't blame it on me."

"Don't be silly. There has to be something around here, and if not we'll just make our own food." Alice smiled coyly. "The forests are amazingly plentiful in Alaska."

"Oh yeah…I guess we could do that." Bella looked up thoughtfully, seeming mollified by the idea. "You know I don't think I would mind it."

"Good, but remember we try the local restaurants first! I want this evening to be as human as possible." Alice pecked Bella on the cheek. The werewolf, though warmed by the touch, frowned.

"What's your deal with being human? Trust me it isn't all that glamorous."

Alice hesitated, biting her lip. A strange look appeared on her face; a cross between sadness and fear. Then it disappeared, vanishing in favor of a small grin. Bella's eyes narrowed, catching the transition uneasily.

"It's just the novelty, Bella. Nothing more." Alice replied. "But you wouldn't understand, still being somewhat human."

"Huh." The taller girl crossed her arms. "Still, I think there are more cons than pros when you're mortal like they are. But whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Great! Now let's get you dressed up-"

"What! No way in HELL am I dressing all pretty and shit." She gave Alice pointed look. "Especially if I'm just gonna rip it off later."

"Well if everyone had your mentality we'd all be nudists." The vampire smarted off. "Just wear what you wore to my parent's. That should be fine."

"Fine." Bella sighed, stance slumping in defeat. She trudged on to the bathroom, grabbing her bag from beside the bed. Her mate watched her with a fond smile, golden eyes twinkling with unrestrained happiness. When the werewolf was finally out of sight her smile fell, replaced with a haunted look. Alice walked slowly over to the vanity, staring her reflection in the large mirror. She held her hand up to her hair, fingering the strands idly. The black locks were almost to her shoulders, much longer than she had remember it being. In her head she heard Sera whisper, voice quiet and subdued.

_It's starting._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella sighed, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt with impatience. She stood in the front of the hotel, people milling about around her. She looked around, glaring at any person that dared meet her eyes. Most ducked away anxiously, but there were a few that gave her dirty glances. The werewolf simply sneered in response, teeth bared in challenge. They were too far away from Anchorage to be respected as tourists, and too strange looking to be locals. It was an odd predicament, one that Alaskan natives didn't take too kindly to. Not that they were all rude or anything, but she could see the wariness in their eyes. It didn't help when Alice bounded over to her side, latching to her arm like an overzealous bunny. The glares only increased at that point, people eying their locked arms in disgust. Bella grit her teeth, hackles rising. Before she could truly loose her temper, her mate nuzzled against her. She relaxed at the soothing touch, feeling contentment as Alice's cool body fit under her chest.

"Relax. This is supposed to be a date remember?" The vampire kissed her neck. "No fighting."

Bella took a calming breath.

"I know it's just…the way they're staring at us. It pisses me off."

"They don't understand. And humans tend to hate anything they don't understand." The pixie stated knowingly. "It's their problem. Not ours."

"Yeah…" Bella tried to smile, the gesture coming out as an awkward grimace. "Sorry I guess I shouldn't let it get to me. It's not as if we know these people."

"And they don't know us. So please try to enjoy yourself?" Alice pleaded, entwining their fingers. The werewolf paused, brow furrowing in thought, then she nodded. Her features smoothed when Alice gave a brilliant smile.

"Perfect! So shall we go?" She tugged on Bella's arm, her lover trailing after her obediently. They walked out into the town, taking in the winter-wonderland that swirled around them. Alice led her to the truck they had rented, Bella looking mournfully at the bike settled on its bed. The vampire had convinced her that a motorcycle wasn't the best vehicle to use in Alaska, so they rented the practical pickup. It didn't stop the werewolf from wishing she was back in Forks, riding around with nothing but Alice at her back. She let herself indulge in the fantasy before snapping out of it as Alice pushed her onward. They got into the truck quickly, Alice taking the wheel.

Bella stared out the window as they drove away, brow furrowed. She glanced towards Alice, wondering where the pixie would take her. They had only arrived the night before and it wasn't as if they were familiar with the town they were in. Bella herself couldn't even remember it's name, just knowing that it settled about the out-skirts of Anchorage. Trusting the vampire not to lead them astray, Bella leaned back in her seat.

"So…what type of joint are you looking for?"

"Nothing too specific." Alice said, not looking away from the icy road. "Since you're the one who will be eating I suppose I should ask you."

"Eh." The werewolf shrugged. "I'm just hungry. I'd go for anything really."

"…Bella." Alice turned her head, eyes suddenly grave. "Have you…noticed anything strange lately?"

"Uh…" Bella started, taken back at the sudden change of subject. "No, not really. Why? Did you see something?" She asked, referring to the vampire's visions.

"…I meant about me."

"What? No of course not!"

"Are you certain?" Alice whispered, golden eyes darkening. "I…sometimes I feel…" She paused, hands gripping the steering wheel. She looked away quickly, eyes darting back to the road. "Nevermind. It was a stupid thought."

Bella stared at her questioningly. Before she could open her mouth, Alice slowed to a stop. The werewolf glanced out, seeing them parked in front of a rustic looking lodge. She looked at her mate in surprise.

"We're eating here?"

"I suppose." Alice replied. "I looked on the GPS, and this is probably the closest we're going to get to fancy as of this moment."

"But…a sport's bar?"

"Come now don't be so close-minded." The vampire smiled brightly. "When we are in Anchorage they'll be more things to partake upon, but for right now this will have to do."

"But…a sport's bar?" Bella huffed again. "You do realize I'll have to beat the guy's off of you with a stick!"

"Oh don't exaggerate."

"I'm not! It's the truth!"

"You big baby. Come on." She grabbed Bella by the wrist, practically hauling her inside. When the opened the door loud, obnoxious music greeted them. Bella winced as the sound waves battered her ear drums. It didn't help that laughter and clanging silver ware accompanied the noise, creating a barrage of sound that irritated the werewolf. Before she could protest, Alice dragged them to a booth. The vampire kept a preppy smile on her face, not seeming to be affected by the atmosphere.

Scowling, Bella took the chance to observe her surroundings. The restaurant was a little different than the other sports bars she had been to, being of a more rugged look and décor. Animal heads graced the walls and furs lay strung around like proud banners of war. Some strange looking fish were also mounted, their beady eyes staring at the patrons below. But like any other sports restaurant TVs littered the walls, large screens depicting reruns of football, basketball, and other sports. Underneath them were men of various ages and looks, all watching raptly. Some glanced at the couple with interest, most of them younger and decidedly lustful.

The werewolf growled at that and shifted closer to her mate. Alice noticed this, smirking in amusement. When a man started to stare at the vampire a little too long for Bella's taste, she snarled menacingly. The man started, whirling around back to his buddies. Alice just giggled, trying in vain to smother her laughter. Bella shot her a dirty look.

"This is what happens when you wear a dress like that." She bit out. "Everyone thinks they can take a shot as getting in your pants."

"Well then its good I have you to protect my virtue." Alice said affectionately. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Still it's better not to bait the beast." The werewolf rumbled. She nipped Alice's ear, fangs grazing soft flesh. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." The vampire quipped. She leaned further into the werewolf, glad she decided to sit beside her. "So…will it be wings or pizza?"

"The classic bar food scenario, huh? What the hell, why not!" Bella raised her arm up quickly. "Hey waiter you gonna take our order or what?"

From that point on, Bella tried to let herself go. She smiled at Alice constantly, joking and teasing the vampire with a lightheartedness she didn't even know existed. It was rather freeing, not having to worry constantly over one's destiny and the trouble just lying ahead. Alice felt this change in her, laughing on with her mate as they talked the night away. She watched as Bella tore into her meal, rolling her eyes as the werewolf gnawed vigorously on bones. Occasionally she tried to eat some herself, a little curious about the whole thing. Bella just chuckled as the vampire gagged, spitting her food out with a rancid look.

"You mean you've never tried to eat food before?" Bella asked, curious. Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"It's never been a worthwhile proposition. Since I don't remember being human I can't fathom what hunger is. Thirst yes, but not hunger." Alice crinkled her nose. "Not that I care to anymore after this experience."

The werewolf just smirked, eyes twinkling. Before she could respond a loud noise garnered her attention. She frowned, swiveling her head to look for the source. Her eyes came upon a group in the corner of the restaurant, cheering loudly as two men wrestled in the center. One of them was extremely burly, tossing the smaller man around like a rag doll. At one point he had his opponent crash into the bar, blood spurting from the man's nose grotesquely. Bella winced. It seemed a little unfair to her, after all the smaller man seemed way older than any of them. Alice gazed at them curiously, wondering what her lover was distracted by.

"What's going on over there?" She asked.

"Just some drunken brawl." Bella sighed. "Actually it's more like a massacre. The guy in the suit just keeps getting wailed on. Kinda feel bad for him." She shook her head as the man in question got thrown to the floor, skidding back slightly on the linoleum. His massive opponent just guffawed, pounding his meaty fist in the air.

"Serves ya' right, ya' smarmy asshole." He bellowed. "Sleepin' with my girl like that. I should do worse than rough ya up some." His friends shouted in agreement, patting him on the back. The beaten man got up slowly, wiping blood from his bearded face. He spit on the floor near the other's feet.

"If I were of the arguing sort." He mumbled, standing shakily. "I would call your lady of a decidedly lesser breed of woman only comparable to that of a sausage wallet."

The big man scowled, thundering closer to him.

"And what's that's supposed ta' mean?"

A charming smile lit the other man's face, blue eyes twinkling.

"It means she's a whore."

Immediately he was punched in the face, head thrown back from the force. Cheers rose up from the crowd, their favorite obvious. Alice frowned at the display, feeling pity for the man.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Alice said in concern. Bella gave the scene a thoughtful look, before shaking her head.

"No, it's none of our business." She said. "Besides it sounds like the guy deserves it anyways."

"Still…" Alice shot the group any uneasy look. "It could escalate you know. They could just decide to kill him if he angers them enough." She grimaced as they took turns tossing him around. "Ire, alcohol, and crowds isn't the best combination."

"Yeah well it still isn't our business." The werewolf sniffed. "As long as they don't bring the fight to us I'm fine with it."

"Bella!" Alice gave her a appalled glare. "You do realize that no matter the situation a person doesn't deserve to be treated like a punching bag. How would you like it if you were in that situation and no one helped?"

"But Alice-"

"No." Alice crossed her arms stubbornly. "Either you go over there and break up the fight or I will."

"Wha…but-"

"GO!"

"…Fine." Bella stood up stubbornly, scowl on her face. She eyed the one-sided fight with distaste, standing straighter immediately. She walked stiffly over to them, the men too rowdy to notice her presence. She tried to push her way through the men, minimizing her strength to human standards. They just nudged her aside, meaty hands swatting at her face. Another cheer went up as she growled, the werewolf not pleased in the slightest. She tried to push them with more force, only to stumble back as they shoved her roughly away.

_Okay that's it._

She tapped one of the men, his scruffy face turning to meet her. He frowned, eyes staring down at her critically.

"Yeah? What do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?"

Bella smiled savagely.

"Can't you see I don't give a shit?" She punched him hard across the jaw, hearing it crack under the pressure. He fell on top of another man, collapsing to the tile with a thud. Instantly all eyed turned to look at the scene. There was silence, even their leader stopping his assault. Bella watched as his beaten opponent stared at her from the floor, blue eyes widened in astonishment.

"What you gonna' start trouble now too, girly?" The leader spoke, sneering. "What are ya? A friend of this asshole?"

"Not really, no." Bella crossed her arms. "But I know when a fight's over and it seems to me you won a long time ago."

"Over? Ha there's a laugh fellas! This punk girl think she's gonna' tell me what to do!" His friends roared with laughter, slapping their knees and banging on the tables. He smirked, yellow teeth shining like a cat's eyes. Bella worked her jaw, her temper flaring.

"Look just get out of here and call it a night. You've done enough don't you think?" She said stiffly. They all stared at her, unmoving. Then the leader sniffed, turning his back.

"Heh, sure whatever. We whipped that little bastard anyways. C'mon guys lets go." He ushered them with a wave of his hand. They followed obediently, glaring at Bella from the corner of their eyes. She just bared her teeth, fists balled. Once they were gone she shook her head.

"Pft, what a bunch of jackasses…" The werewolf grumbled. "Hey what the hell were you thinking getting involved with them any…" Bella blinked, looking around for the beaten man. Confusion filled her, not seeing him any where. "What the…where the hell did he go?"

"Um Bella…" Alice called out to her. "I think I hear your bike."

"Don't be ridiculous, my keys are…" Bella paled, feeling her empty pockets. "Not here. Not here! NOT FUCKING HERE?" She dashed out of the restaurant like a mad woman, Alice hot on her heels. She looked around frantically, only to see the man from before straddling her precious Ducati. He revved the engine once before peeling away, tires leaving black tread on the snow. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Are. You. Shitting me!" Red filled her vision. "After I just save his pathetic ass he goes and pulls this?"

"Bella I don't think we should-"

"Oh no his ass is mine!" She ran after him recklessly, chasing the speeding motorcycle. Her lover watched as she almost got mauled by several snowmobiles in the process. Alice sighed, folding her hands into her eyes.

"…Cause a scene." She finished, mumbling. Suddenly she heard Bella run back to her, the werewolf panting. She raised a hand up, the other one leaning on her knees.

"On second thought we should probably take the truck."

Alice shook her head.

"You think?"

Quickly they both climbed in, Bella grumbling to herself all the while. Shifting the truck in gear, she sped off like a bat out of hell. Her features screamed intensity, stare never leaving the road before her. Alice watched her as she continued to drive. Her eyes took on a thoughtful gleam, narrowing just slightly. Bella caught the look, scowl marring her face.

"What?"

"…Nothing." Alice turned away. "It's nothing."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

They followed the motorcycle's trail deep into the snowy trees. Silence prevailed in the cab, the werewolf too focused on her task. Alice stared out the window, observing the snow flurries sticking to the glass like adhesive. Many minutes went by in the same manner, their only company being the wind and frost. Bella shifted as she squinted, trying to see with the fading light. A sneer plastered itself on her mouth.

"Well shit. Goddamn light is fading." She banged the steering wheel hard. "Great the guy's probably in Kansas by now!" Bella turned to the silent girl beside her. "What do you think? Should we keep pursuing him?"

Alice didn't answer, still looking blankly out the window. Bella frowned.

"Hey what's up with you?"

The vampire's nostrils flared. Golden eyes flashed.

"…Why are we out here?"

"What?" Bella tilted her head in confusion. "Alice are you feeling okay? Did you miss the part where some jackass stole my Ducati!"

"I didn't." The vampire said, voice cold. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Alice I don't know what's going on with you, but it's kind of ticking me off." Bella huffed.

Alice ignored her.

"Did you know that tonight was supposed to be special?"

"Huh? Spec-"

"All I wanted was to spend the night with the one I love, and you had to ruin everything."

"What are you talking about?" Bella frowned, pulling the truck to a stop. "Look I'm sorry I apparently ruined something. Can't we just talk about it?"

The vampire continued on, not acknowledging her.

"I went with this charade because I want to know what you want with us." Alice glared at her evenly. "But my patience has started to run out."

"Alice you're talking crazy! Now sober up and help me look for this guy!" Bella pleaded.

"But that's just it." The vampire smiled thinly. "I've already found him."

* * *

A/N: ...If I may be frank, I don't really like this chapter...it's too...peh. So please if you don't like it don't hesitate to throttle me. I think I need the lack of oxygen to get me out of my funk. On an other random tangent I want people's opinion on me starting a companion series after all this is finished. I was thinking some Leah/Angela tidbits, but I know most people don't exactly go gung-ho for it. Eh it's whatever though. Laters~

**Chapter Preview:**

_"Oh I remember you. Yes I remember you well...Sera..."_

**Special side bit: **

**Alice with uber serious face on: But that's just it. I've already found him... X(**

**Fake Bella: Has someone ever told you that you look like a demon squirrel when you're angry?**

**(Weird little cross thingies.)**

**Meanwhile somewhere in the godforsaken tundra that only the insane would- oh I mean Alaska...**

**Bella: (...After Just killing forty-seven and a half motorcyclists...) Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?**

**Half-dead cyclist: My legs! You just ripped off my legs!**

**Bella: ...Nooo I don't think that's it.**

**Half-dead cyclist: Why? !**

**Bella: Be glad you're not my mom who I'm mysteriously mad at for reasons I'll never let Alice know. Because you know, I'm just cool like that.**

**Half-dead cyclist: I could have helped you! I'm a psychologist!**

**Bella: Shut up! Don't make me feel things! (Flamethrower attack)**

**END**


	23. Illusion

Midnight

By Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.

Warning! - Language and slight suggestive themes...Rated T for Teen :P

A/N: First off let me say this...I am sooo proud of certain readers. One for being honest, and two because they caught the theme I was going for yet couldn't explicitly say without ruining everything. As for those of you who have no bloomin' idea what I'm going on about then let me enlighten you. Yes indeed the Alice/Bella interactions were off in the last chapter and yes, I did make Bella act a little like an asshole. Why? Well to do what I do best! Add pointless drama so that fluff may weed it's way back in again. With that said let my story elaborate. Read on people, read on.

* * *

Ch. 23 - Illusion

Bella frowned, the irritation showing in her eyes.

"Alice I'm going to put this as delicately as I can…What the HELL are you going on about?"

The vampire worked her jaw, fists clenching at her side.

"I said I found him. Is that so hard to believe?"

"On the count of the fact that we haven't even seen him, yeah it's hard to believe."

"Strange." Alice glared, golden eyes burning into the werewolf. "I thought I was looking at him."

Silence. Then a concerned sigh.

"Alice…you know I'm Bella! I mean look at me! C'mon it's me, your friend!"

"You've made three mistakes while entering this car." Alice said. "One, Bella would never under any circumstances simply call me her friend. We're lovers so get it straight." The vampire narrowed her eyes. "Two, you've acted based on the assumption that we're human. I noticed you squinting in the dark, and Bella could see through complete darkness if prompted. And finally three, my mate almost always smells like smoke."

Bella stared at her, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Slowly a smile stretched itself across her face, revealing white human teeth. Her body seemed to ripple before melting away into the air. Features changed and shifted, forming a much older _male _in the process_. _Alice stared at him warily, watching him adjust his suit.

"You know…" A British accent escaped his mouth. "You are probably the first in a long while to see through my illusions.Congratulations."

"…Who are you?" Alice whispered. "And where is Bella?"

"Safe. I assure you." He grinned widely. "But the most pressing thing on my mind is _who_ are _you?_"

"Why does that matter?" The vampire frowned. "You're the one who has misled, not me."

"Perhaps, but you and your…mate as you say have piqued my interest."

"Why?"

"It's quite simple really. I get…an uneasy feeling from you, and I wish to know why."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Hmm maybe." He shrugged. "But I have learned a lot from simply conversing with you."

"But why this whole charade?" She asked curiously. "And was this whole outing an illusion or did it only begin at the bar?"

"Good question. He grinned mischievously. "But let me ask you this. Do you really want to know?"

"What are you-?"

"The mind is a fragile and easily manipulated thing. It can be twisted, molded, worked into a work of art, or a singular pile of waste." He waved his arm fancifully. "I am a master at this, a genius in regards to knowing how the mind works."

"Your point?"

"Let me ask you this. What was your first clue that something was wrong?"

"Well it was…" Alice paused, brow furrowing. "I…I think it was at the restaurant…maybe."

"Oh but see you don't know!" He laughed heartily. "And that is the beauty of it! Don't you see? I could have worked in the most absurd variable and you wouldn't think anything of it."

"That's not true! I found out you weren't Bella the moment you got in the truck!"

"Perhaps…but then again maybe I wished for you to figure it out." He smirked. "After all it would be an entirely dull conversation should we continue our little jaunt across Alaska. No it is much more entertaining to have the one we are currently having."

"Then your saying…"

"I have only revealed myself till now."

Alice swallowed, thoughts racing frantically. She leaned back in the seat, body shaking. _God is it true? Was all of this his sick little illusion…? But…no it can't…could it? And if it is…what is real?_

"If what your saying is true…" Alice whispered hoarsely. "Then when was it that you took Bella's place?"

"Who says it wasn't me all along?"

Alice seemed to pale even more than usual, stomach turning. She did not like to think that the person she was so intimate with that morning was not her lover. Seeming to sense her thoughts the man chuckled.

"Oh no my dear, though the thought was tempting, that was not me."

She looked sharply at him.

"Then who..?"

"A suggestion." He stated pleasantly. "An idea. A fear. An insecurity."

"I don't understand." The vampire replied weakly. He smirked again, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"The Bella you saw was merely a combination of your impressions and fears. In fact the whole hotel scene was nothing but a subconscious trip through your own insecurities."

Alice stiffened.

"I'm not insecure. I'm perfectly happy."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Don't quote Hamlet to me!" She hissed. "If you can't explain yourself than don't bother."

"It is yourself you must explain. Tell me if you are so wonderfully happy than why was your lover's personality so wretched?"

"Wretched!" Alice cried, offended. "Bella is anything but-"

"Lust-driven?" He interjected. "Selfish? Whiny? Completely adolescent?"

"Well…of course. I wouldn't love her if she was any of those things."

"Hmm…but then if she is so wonderful why was her illusion all those things and more?"

"She…she wasn't…"

"Oh? Then perhaps it was a different woman you saw when she ignored your needs in favor of her own."

"That's not what happened!"

"Alright I'll be blunt with you, seeing as your not getting the point at hand." Nikolai said brusquely. "She was a callous brute. One who only cared about herself, as evidenced by her reluctance to help moi and her eagerness to abandon you in search of a easily replaced vehicle." He shook his head. "But to a greater disgrace she also would rather use you for physical pleasure rather than for true symbiotic romance. She humored you for the prize that was at stake and the moment you threatened to take it away she acted like a put-out child."

"I…never saw it like that." Alice whispered. She looked agonized, as if every comfort was stripped from her soul. Nikolai patter her hand in sympathy.

"I know you didn't my dear, and that is my partly fault for being so utterly brilliant in my work." He chuckled once before becoming grave, features intense. "So tell me again dear, why was the illusion of your lover so terrible?"

"I…it…" Alice's face crumpled into a mask of pain. "I…don't know."

"Where there you have it." He said. "Your subconscious in a nutshell."

"But I don't think those things of her! I couldn't. I love her too much."

"Then why is your mind telling you otherwise?"

Alice looked away, chest throbbing with pain. Troubled, her eyes stayed glued to the windshield.

"Well lately…I have been feeling rather used." She paused, before taking a deep breath. "It's not her fault I know she loves me more than anything, but…the only thing we ever have time for is sex. Not deep, or loving just animalistic and primal. Perhaps it is only my interpretation of it, but I can't help but feel that way." Alice shook her head sadly. "I think on some level I'm afraid she might be that way one day. That I'll lose the woman I love and gain a selfish version in return." Suddenly she blinked, understanding lighting her eyes. "That's why I was so preoccupied with romance. I wanted to force her to become the woman I truly was in love with."

"Indeed." He nodded sagely. "Now tell me what have you learned?"

"This is all an illusion. A manifestation of thought and suggestions…" She turned to look at him in awe. "Is this all you?"

"Guilty." He chuckled. "My powers are not so elaborate as just extensive. The idea are all there I just reorder them in your mind to my own choosing."

"Who are you? No…what are you?"

"I am what is commonly called a dream walker." He bowed as much as he could in the driver seat. "And my name is Nikolai M. Higgins. At your service my lady."

"Nikolai Higgins!" Alice's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. We've been searching for you for months now!"

"Oh yes I did get word of that." He sent her a mirth filled glance. "Tell me is it everything you ever dreamed of?"

"More than that I'm afraid." Alice sighed heavily. "This whole thing has just been one stress filled journey after another. And for you to find _us._ It's a tad frustrating."

"Forgive me I would have contacted you earlier, but I'm a very important man believe it or not. I don't normally have the time to gallivant in the dream world on a regular basis."

"Dream…" Alice's eyes widened. "I'm…dreaming?"

"Well yes." Nikolai quirked his brow. "Did you not realize?"

"B-but I can't dream." She stammered, shaking her head. "I'm a vampire!"

"Correction you _were_ a vampire. At least a normal one."

"I would know if I was still a vampire or not! I'm not stupid!" Alice huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ah but you see thanks to a certain someone's…presence you have become more than you once were." He leaned over, whispering. "Don't you remember? Looking in that vanity mirror, seeing a change that wasn't supposed to be there, and a little bat's words invading your ears. You're not a simple vampire anymore Alice. No, you are almost a Seraph now."

Alice stared at him, a cold chill racing down her spine. She remained silent, watching dully as Nikolai patted her on the knee.

"Now now. It's not the end of the world or anything…yet. It's just a change of evolution so to speak. Your mate won't mind, in fact I'm sure she'll enjoy the prospect of your heart beating with hers."

"Heart? Beating?" Alice closed her eyes, stunned. "That can't be!"

"Not for a modern vampire for sure, but a Seraph…well they are a breed all their own. They are living, breathing versions of your kind so to speak. And you, my dear, are becoming one of them."

"I…I'll be like a human then."

"True, but in a paradoxal way you'll also be stronger. It's not something to fear, Alice."

"How?" She asked him weakly. "How do you know all this?"

For a moment he considered her words, features thoughtful. He scratched his beard, humming. Then he smiled broadly, making sure to connect their eyes.

"I'll tell you." He started jovially. "But only in the comfort of my own home. It is a long story, and one I'm sure you and Bella will need to discuss at length."

"Then you're letting me go?"

"Oh silly girl. I never had hold of you in the first place." Nikolai patted her on the cheek. "To the northeast of here you will find a rather luxurious house overlooking a small lake. This is my home, and where I will finally meet your Bella. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I have one more question." Alice said quietly. "Why me? Why not go to Bella?"

"In all honesty love, I figured you to be the more level-headed." He said bemusedly. "That is all there is to it really. Satisfied?"

"…I suppose."

"Good. Now I bid you adieu…adieu…adieu."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

When Alice woke the sun was just starting to rise. Light filtered in through the curtains, the white cloth stirring just so from the heating vent. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. As she started to come into awareness she could feel the hotels sheets bundled about her waist, leaving her torso bare to the world. The vampire moved slightly, stopping as she felt a warm weight on her chest. Looking down she noticed a tan arm slung around her, the owner slumbering peacefully beside her. Alice swallowed as she stared at her lover, seeing the light bring out the red tint in her wild locks. Reflexively, she bent down to kiss her mate's cheek only to hesitate. In her minds eye she saw her dream, impossibly real in it's clarity. The vampire winced, backing away with a pained expression.

Sighing Alice peeled Bella's arm from her and tried to stand up, only to be brought own again in a tumble of sheets. Long arms eclipsed her waist, bringing her closer to a firm chest. Lips rained down gentle affection upon her neck, causing the vampire to gasp. She wriggled around and tried to escape, only to be further restrained as a husky chuckle sounded from behind her.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get away." Bella nipped her ear lovingly. "But I know that's not right."

Despite herself Alice moaned, shivering from the sensual attention. The werewolf laughed against her neck, lavishing more kisses upon her mate's throat. The vampire bit her lip, stifling her sounds of pleasure. She pushed back on Bella's shoulder, jumping up from the bed quickly. Bella blinked in surprise, falling back with a small thud. She raised a questioning brow.

"Is…something wrong?"

Alice shook her head, crossing her arms over her bare chest. She took in a steadying breath, hoping the werewolf couldn't see the trembling in her arms.

"No…I'm fine."

Bella cocked her head to the side, brow furrowing.

"That doesn't sound fine."

"Yes well, it will be soon." Alice walked over to the dresser, grabbing her hair brush. She ran it through her black locks, avoiding Bella's gaze in the vanity mirror. The werewolf frowned, rubbing her neck in confusion.

"Er well, okay." Suddenly she grinned. "So tell me what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know." Alice said stoically. Bella's smile dimmed.

"Oh…" She cast her eyes to the ground. "Um well I guess we could look around town or something. Like we always do I guess."

"That sounds fine." Alice's voice remained monotonous, and Bella's smile fell completely off her face. She stared at the vampire with uncertainty, licking her lips.

"Well actually, I was kinda thinking we could do something else for a change?"

"Like?" Alice kept brushing casually.

"Like…a date."

Alice stiffened, breath catching. Oblivious, Bella continued on.

"I was thinking of maybe taking you out into the city. Maybe wine and dine you like I never got the chance to before. Or we could see a movie and make-out in the back like normal teenagers do. Then I was thinking maybe a little shopping spree, since I know you haven't really got the chance to lately, and finally we could walk back and see the sights. You know, like a genuine honest-to-god date." She finished her ramble, holding her breath for her lover's reply. When Alice remained unresponsive, Bella laughed nervously. "Um on second thought never mind. It was probably a stupid idea and-"

The werewolf was cut off as Alice pounced on her, forcing their lips together in an excited heap. Bella was stunned at first then she responded with gusto, wrapping her arms around the vampire's back. Finally Alice pulled back, breath coming out in pants.

"Oh Bella! That was probably the most wonderful thing I have ever heard you say!"

"Um really?" She smiled happily. "So you like it?"

"Of course!" Alice nuzzled in under her mate's neck. In the split of a second all her fears melted away. This Bella was not like the dream one; no this one was undoubtedly better. "You have no idea how happy those words made me."

"Maybe I should have asked you out sooner then huh?" Bella joked. She smiled lovingly, only to grow worried as her mate looked away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" The vampire sighed, eyes downcast. "I had a weird dream last night."

"Dream? What about?"

Alice bit her lip, shifting anxiously.

"Well it sort of has something to do with what you just said."

"Really?" Bella stated, surprised. "How so?"

"Well…it all began when…" Alice told her the story, editing the parts with Nikolai so as to not confuse her love. Bella listened raptly, concentration bared upon her face. Throughout the whole thing the werewolf grew considerably paler, looking troubled. When Alice was done she waited, growing nervous with each second that passed. Eventually Bella swallowed, breaking the silence.

"So what you're saying is…the dream me was a stubborn douchebag and only wanted to get into your pants?" The last part came out as a strangled squeak. Alice winced.

"Um…yes I suppose." She bit her lip, looking away in embarrassment. Bella stared at her, hurt.

"Oh." She mumbled sadly. "Is…that what you really think of me?"

"No of course not!" Alice cried. "I think that's the complete opposite of you!"

"Then why…?"

"I guess because lately we haven't had any real 'us' time. I mean sure we're together literally, but we aren't together-together." The vampire looked down, looking at their entwined fingers. "And when we are together we're just looking for information or you know…having sex."

"Wow…I…I didn't realize you felt that way." Bella whispered softly. She cleared her throat, looking stricken. "God I'm sorry Alice. If I had known…well I certainly wouldn't have took so long to ask you." Alice looked up at her, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Why hadn't you before?"

Bella flushed, looking away from prying golden eyes.

"It's…going to sound sort of stupid."

"No I want to hear."

Bella sighed, head leaning back on the pillow.

"Well you know I'm not good at romance or mushy stuff. I mean I've never had to before you know? But then I fell in love with you and suddenly I feel like a awkward shoe. Like I have the rights parts but everything is all jumbled up in the wrong order. You get what I'm saying?" She shrugged her shoulders. "It would kill me if I displeased you, so I want everything to be absolutely perfect. I constantly feel like I have to second guess my actions. I knew you were kinda feeling put out by the lack of our love life, but I thought if I ever asked you on a date I would probably ruin it by acting weird or stupid."

"Bella you know I would never think that."

"I knew that too, on some level, but at the same time I just wasn't sure. So, being a little bit of a spaz, I tried my best to make it up to you in other ways."

"These ways wouldn't happen to be the frantic sex you pin on me every night would it?"

Bella smiled awkwardly.

"Um…yeah?"

"Oh Bella." Alice said, tears in your eyes. "You insufferable, confusion-causing, adorable Bella." She pressed a tender kiss to her lover's lips. "There were better ways than that to show me."

"Yeah, but I still wanted you to feel close to me." She winced, looking down. "I didn't realize I was making things worse."

"Hey it takes two right?" Alice locked their eyes together, smiling softly. "And I never said no."

"Which is why it took me so long." Bella shook her head, exasperated. "Next time I act stupid just put a sharpie stamp on my forehead that says idiot."

"Well if you insist." Alice smiled gently. "I'll make sure it's extra permanent just for you."

"Ha, thanks." Bella said, eyes soft. Suddenly she blinked, features thoughtful. The vampire shot her a inquiring glance.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"That's not all you have to tell me is it?"

Golden orbs widened, taken back by the statement.

"Well no. How did you…?"

"Just a feeling." Bella yawned, stretching on the sheets. "Besides you always get this strange look on your face when you're hiding something." She smirked when Alice turned away sharply. "Kind of like the one you have on now."

"It's not as if I'm trying to hide it." The vampire started. She bit her lip. "It's just I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Huh? Is it really that bad?"

"Er…no. In fact in a way it's good."

"Kay." Bella smirked, lips turning up at the corners. "What is it then?"

"I um…well I may have found our mysterious friend Mr. Higgins."

"Really!" Bella's eyes brightened. "Alice that's great! When did this happen?"

"In my dream last night actually. In fact he said it was all _his_ illusion. It's amazing if you think about it."

"Wait a minute." Bella held her hand up, frowning. "His illusion? Then it was him making you think I'm a jackass?"

Alice saw the storm brewing in her eyes, the temper just starting to flare under the surface. Trying to calm her, the vampire nuzzled her neck.

"In a loose sense, but I don't think it was intentional. In fact I think he was trying to help me see through my fears. In a way we have Nikolai to thank for getting this all straightened out."

"I guess…but doesn't it seem weird that he would contact us out of the blue?" Bella stated, uncertain.

"Maybe, but I think we owe it to him to see what he wants with us."

"Probably just to toy with us like the old witch." The werewolf grumbled. "But if he helped you straighten out some stuff then I can't complain. So what exactly did he say?"

"All he really mentioned was that he wanted to speak with us. He said he has a house Northeast of here so we could contact him."

"It still seems a little fishy to me, but whatever." Bella said, shrugging. "Might as well since we came all the way out here for the guy." She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh can't believe we spent months on trying to find _him_ and he finds _us_ just like that? Geeze, I bet he's just like Mariana. Old, cryptic, and meddlesome."

"I admit he seemed a little…fanciful, but not offensive. He was actually kind of a gentleman."

"A smooth talking older man who can manipulate the mind? Just great." Bella said, running a hand through her hair. She grimaced. "Man and I was really excited about having a day off for once. Just you and me, you know?"

"I know, and believe me the gesture will never leave my heart." Alice kissed her lover delicately. "But duty calls, love."

"Fine I'll get dressed I guess." Bella stood up from the bed, ruffling her wild mane. She shot her mate a significant glance. "But as soon as we're done I'm taking you out on the best date you'll ever have. No buts!" With that she sauntered into the bathroom, Alice watching fondly. The vampire sighed dreamily, feeling content for once in a long while.

_Well you seem happy don't you?_

Alice jumped, a little startled at the voice. It had been a while since Sera had spoke, and she had almost forgotten she existed.

"Finally talking?" She asked her. Sera sniffed.

_Like I would show myself while you were feeling dejected. You were drowning me in angst as it was._

"Sorry to offend oh powerful vampire queen."

_Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me. _Alice heard the ancient sigh abruptly. _Yet for reasons I have yet to think through I feel glad for your change of demeanor._

"Really? I would have thought you would be amused at my distress."

_Not when I can feel every miserable emotion that emanates from your soul. I felt like I had eaten something rotten and torn my heart out with a shovel._

"That reminds me, when exactly were you going to mention that Seraphs had heartbeats?"

Sera was quiet for a moment, her silence tinged with shock.

_Who…who told you that?_

"The man we've been searching for. Nikolai Higgins."

_Impossible! No simple human could possibly know about our species! We are ancient, preceding even the basest of religions. Even as an immortal, if that is what he should be, I would have at least been aware of him._

"Well he seemed pretty informed. Besides he navigated my mind without your knowledge now didn't he?"

_A petty fluke!_ Sera spat. _And I was aware I just couldn't intervene._

"Of course." Alice rolled her eyes. "But don't evade the question. When were you going to tell me?"

…_I had hoped never to. I did not think it pertained to you in the slightest._

"Well now it does, seeing as I'm going to become one of them some day."

_Do not talk with such scorn. We were more powerful that you could ever imagine! _

"As I'm sure." Alice straightened, hearing the bathroom door open. "We'll talk more later."

_As you wish…_

Bella walked out with a swagger, hair damp and clinging to the side of her face. The sight made the vampire absurdly happy, the discomfort from the dream fading into the background. Bella grinned as Alice stared at her.

"What?" She said, tone loving. Alice smiled shyly, golden eyes fond.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Nikolai Higgins was always a secretive man. Mysterious, enigmatic, and most elusive. Should you ask anyone about him you would only get two things; his name and his wealth. It was no secret that he was rich, and had a tendency to spoil the charities rotten. No one knew how he came upon this immense fortune; he was not a prominent business man as far as anyone knew nor was he a celebrity. The public eye was blind to his actions, and he liked it that way. As far as he was concerned no one needed to know his business.

So imagine his utmost surprise when two girls he had heard nothing about started to intrude into his life. He was annoyed at first, thinking they were reporters of some kind. So he started to observe them, silently and unnoticed. When he saw their youth he was baffled, not knowing why such children would possibly come searching for him. Him of all people! From then on he was horribly intrigued, a phantom observer that was never far from their persons. He only grew more so when he realized their inhumanity, recognizing the smaller one to be a vampire instantly. The other confused him, as she did not look like an immortal at all. Yet he could tell that something trembled underneath her skin, vying for release. It was then Nikolai figured out the truth.

A Lykan in their midst. A veritable legend that only the gods of old were privy to. It was astounding really, to see such a beast alive once more. It was then that he decided he wanted to meet them. At first he thought of contacting the taller of the two, her presence making her seem like the leader. It became apparent however that the vampire was more level-headed, and thus more inclined towards accepting his presence. It was incredibly unwise to incur a wolf's wrath after all. Mind made up, he waited till they were in bed. When he heard the Lykan fall into a deep sleep, he observed the room with intrigue. His plan was to talk to her while her lover was sleeping, wanting to figure out how such a pairing came to be. It was not everyday you saw a Lykan after all, much less in the presence of a vampire.

Yet when he crept into the room, he saw something that confounded him. The vampire was asleep as well! Nikolai stared at her, confused and a little bothered. It was a mystery to him, as he had never witnessed a vampire ever falling into the dream realm. As master of dreams he would know after all. Wishing to solve the puzzling occurrence, he walked up to their sleeping forms. Deciding that a direct route was impossible, he tried to reach her through her mind, careful not to wake her. No one liked a stalker and he was certainly feeling like one.

He touched her forehead lightly, trying to push into her mind. His confusion only doubled as he encountered a resistance, strong and pulsing. It was as if there was something else in the girl's head, an intelligence that coincided with her own. He pushed onwards, desperate to learn this vampire's secrets. It was only a second later that he heard an enraged snarl, echoing harshly through the girl's mind. His eyes widened, jumping slightly at the voice.

_You do not belong here!_

Nikolai tilted his head, blue eyes narrowing.

**Perhaps not,** he communicated in return,** but you do not seem to belong here as well.**

_That business is my own! Now leave, before the girl wakes. _

**I mean no harm. I wish only to learn this vampire's secret.**

_What meaning does it have to you, meddlesome insect?_

**Great meaning in fact. I want to know why is it these two are looking for me. Isn't it only natural to scope out any potential threats to one's person?**

The voice quieted, seeming stunned.

_You…are the man they are looking for?_

**Yes. Perhaps you can give me a hint as to what they want of me?**

…_They were sent by another. A woman who goes by the name of Mariana._

Nikolai blinked at the name, honestly not expecting that. He had not heard that name in years. Collecting himself, he responded evenly.

**For what purpose?**

_The Lykan, Bella, is having dreams. Dreams that she wishes to understand the meaning of._

**I see…** He paused, trying to think. **Very well I will help them. As a favor to an old friend.** He motioned to remove his hand only to still as the voice spoke once more.

_Wait…I want you to do something for me._

He considered this for a moment, still unsure about this specter.

**Yes?**

_The girl…Alice…has been troubled as of late. I want you to correct that._

**Oh? And what is my incentive?**

_I will tell you who I am._

His eyebrows raised. It was a particularly tempting invitation, especially since he loved a good mystery. If it was anything that excited him it was the prospect of something unknown. Yet there was something about the way the voice said it, like it was a horrible secret that could unravel chaos. It was this that made him decide.

**Alright. I'll do it, but tell me first if you please?**

_No, not until you do as I ask._

…**Hmm very well then. **

Nikolai proceeded deeper into the vampire's subconscious, feeling no resistance this time. Her mind opened like a door, revealing her dream in all it's detail. He observed in silence at first, fascinated by the interactions going on. As the dream proceeded, Nikolai had a feel for the problem that the girl was having. He set up a scenario to get her alone, trying hard to make it probable and thus easy to maneuver with. He was rather impressed as Alice figured him out soon enough, not expecting her quick wit. The vampire, he found, was intelligent and rather good company. She was an inquiring little thing that amused him to no end. It was during this conversation that he realized something important. Her aura was not that of a vampire's, but of something he had long thought extinct. A Seraph. The vampire's evolutionary ancestor. She was not completely one, but something in between. He could tell it was not her doing, in fact he guessed it was her mysterious tenant that caused this transition.

He said as much to Alice, watching the surprise that appeared in her golden eyes. She was obviously familiar with the term, and it was this recognition that proved his theory correct. The other being inside her head was indeed an ancient breed, and a powerful one at that. The knowledge settled with him uneasily, even as he kept his features smooth. What were the chances that not only a Lykan was looking for him but a Seraph as well? When he exited her mind, he found the presence from before waiting for the dreamwalker.

**Who are you?** His voice was steady, not betraying his awe.

_I do not expect my name to mean much to you, human. _The voice sneered at him. _But know this, I am Seraphia of Arcadia. The first of vampire kind._

The name struck him like a blow to his windpipe, taking his breath and voice. He jolted away from the girl, hand pulling back as if burned. Head roiling, he crept out from the room. As he began the journey home, his body shook and his heart trembled. He knew that name. That great and terrible name. And like all things from that past so long forgotten, it made him shake with guilt. It was once said that the truth was a burden, and it was a burden he had long since carried with him. When he spoke his voice was a whisper, a breathy uttering upon the wind.

"Oh I remember you. Yes I remember you well…Sera…"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"So is this it?" Bella looked out the window shield, looking uncertain. Alice bit her lip, but nodded evenly.

"It fits the description he gave me." The vampire observed the house in front of them. It was more like a mansion really with towering walls and huge glass windows. It stretched from the cliff plateau to the frosty forest around them, looking like a fortress amidst the barren land. It was impressive, but rather intimidating when looked up upon. Bella sighed, feeling unsettled already.

"So…what? We ring the doorbell and hope he answers?"

"It's all we can do. If it isn't his house then it isn't, but I'm certain that it is."

"I'll trust you then." Bella sighed. "I just want to get this over with." With that she got out of the truck, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. Alice got out as well, following the werewolf up the snowy path. She linked her arm with her mate's, nervous to finally meet the man who seemed to know so much about them. She could hear Bella's heartbeat increase, revealing her own anxiousness. When they reached the door, they stood there for a moment, staring searchingly into each other's eyes. Then Bella swallowed, pressing the doorbell.

It didn't take long before they heard movement come from behind the door. The sound of a lock sliding back disrupted the stillness. Soon the door opened, revealing the man Nikolai Higgins. His face was open and friendly, smile directed towards the girls. Bella narrowed her eyes, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Well well, if it isn't little Alice." He took the vampire's hand and kissed it. Alice smiled weakly. Bella just glared. Seeing this Nikolai dropped the appendage, sending the werewolf an amused glance.

"And the infamous Bella as well." He said, voice smooth and soaked with practiced charm. He held out his hand with gusto. "A pleasure."

Bella stared at his proffered fingers, wary. Then she grabbed them, politely shaking his arm.

"You too." She mumbled. Not put off by her less-than enthusiastic greeting, Nikolai pulled her through the door, the werewolf stumbling ungracefully. He hit her on the back, laughing heartily.

"Well don't act as if I'm diseased! I assure you there nothing rotten about my body." He smiled suggestively. "I have the tests to prove it in fact. Want to see them?"

Bella blinked, not expecting his playfulness. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was flirting, yet she had the impression he was trying to make her feel relaxed. It only made her feel uncomfortable though, and faintly nauseous. Even the slight suggestion of intimacy with another besides her mate had her beast roiling with disgust.

"Uh no thanks." She cringed. "So…you're Higgins?"

"Please call me Nikolai." He bowed with a fanciful flourish. "But yes I am Nikolai M. Higgins, resident dreamwalker and Philanthropist for woman everywhere."

"Er…okay." Bella said slowly. This guy was seriously weird, but then again he was a friend of Mariana's for Christ's sake so it wasn't too surprising. Seeing her lover's discomfort Alice addressed the friendly man.

"Why don't we go inside? After all it is a bit chilly out." She hinted calmly. Nikolai seemed to understand, eyes brightening.

"Oh of course! How rude of me, come in, come in!" He ushered them into the mansion, slamming the door behind them. Bella trudged inside warily, still tense around this strange male. The wolf raised it's hackles in her mind, prepared to strike should anything unwanted leap out from the shadows. Her eyes roved across the home, taking in her surroundings like a practiced tactician. Despite her reservations the home seemed…welcoming. The ceiling was incredibly high, giving the huge house a roomy feel. Deep mahogany wood clacked underneath her feet, matching the red curtains around each arched window. A ways away she could see a mammoth fireplace, flames high and well stoked. Overall she had to say she liked the earthy décor, deciding it matched the boisterous man.

"This is my home as you can see." Nikolai said proudly. "Cost me a pretty penny to build it, but it was worth every cent."

"It's lovely." Alice nodded, manners impeccable. "It reminds me of a Renaissance period castle."

"Ah you have an incredible eye my dear!" He exclaimed, pleased. "Yes that is indeed what I was striving for." He walked deeper into the house, the girls following his lead. Bella looked around herself constantly, taking everything in. She narrowed her eyes, feeling as if a case of déjà vu was happening. There was something almost…familiar with the house. As if she had been there before. She knew that was impossible, but the feeling still stayed. She tried her best to ignore it, turning her attention back on the man.

"I have always had a fondness for that specific pointing time. People were much more…in depth. Excluding present company of course." He winked roguishly. Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head. The man was definitely a charmer, and she could see why Alice was so inclined to trust him. He had a vampire's charisma and a politician's smile, and that was precisely why she felt unsettled. There was something…off about him and her wolf smelled it as if it were a dying lamb.

"Is that why you're so fond of quoting dead playwrights?" Alice asked, eyebrow raised. Nikolai held his hands up in defense.

"You caught me red-handed I'm afraid. Shakespeare is a passion of mine that not many know. He wasn't particularly original true, but he knew haw to draw in an audience. Had he half the mind to he could have ruled Europe effortlessly." He sighed, hand curled about his chin. "And his dreams…so wonderfully risqué. Like truffles smothered in Venetian wine."

"Wait." Bella said, curiosity peaked. "Are you saying…you were alive back then?"

"Indeed I am. Why else would I prattle on about the period? I may be old, but I am far from inane."

"So you knew him. William _Shakespeare?_" Bella said skeptically.

"For a time, yes. He was a remarkable fellow, quite intuitive to what the mob wanted. His formula for stirring up a crowd was astounding to see. It's too bad he never took my offer, I would have loved to see what was under those tight-"

"Okay! A little more information I needed." Bella interrupted. She made a disgusted face. "You're just like Edward…except older and attracted to woman."

"Oh?" Nikolai said, intrigued. "Tell me who is this Edward? He sounds most…interesting."

"My brother, and before you ask he is very much taken." Alice said wryly. The dreamwalker sighed in disappointment, rubbing his neatly-groomed beard.

"Ah well, woman are simpler to please anyhow. I find that whenever I come across a handsome gay man he's either taken or too clingy." Nikolai waved his hand through the air. "But I digress."

He led them into what seemed to be a very large study. The room was at least the size of two master suites, decked out with leather furniture and tall bookshelves lining every wall. At the very end was a cherry wood desk, it's back facing a wall made purely of glass. It was impressive, even Alice widening her eyes in surprise. Nikolai sat behind the desk, clasping his hands together in a way that reminded the vampire of Carlisle. He gestured for them to sit in the leather seats across from him.

"Do you need an invitation? Please, sit."

They did as he said, sinking down into the fine leather slowly. Bella shifted around, leaning forward with her elbows atop her knees. Alice settled down with her unique brand of grace, legs crossed politely.

"I assume this is the part where we get to the business at hand." She spoke calmly. The man across from her smirked, tilting his head.

"It could be." He responded, words ambiguous. "I did get the notion you did not come here for tea and pleasantries." Suddenly he paused. "By the way would you like a cup?"

"No thanks." Bella muttered, crossing her arms. Alice shook her head, agreeing with the sentiment. Nikolai just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He leaned back into his chair, expression calm and collected. For some reason Bella had the impression he was enjoying this. "So tell me…what is it that I can help you with?"

"You're not going to ask why we came to you? Why we even knew about you in the first place?" The werewolf asked incredulously.

"Why should I? I already know the answer." Nikolai told her flippantly. "Why waste time on something like that when we can get straight to the point? I thought you of all people would appreciate practicality Bella."

"Yeah well…I'm not used to people being straight with me. Most try to avoid the question and only confuse me more."

"You'll soon find that I'm not like most people." He turned towards Alice. "The little one here has already gotten a taste of that."

"To be honest I don't recall all of our encounter." Alice admitted. "It was crystal clear earlier, but now it's…murky. Like it didn't happen at all."

"Simply another brilliant aspect of my power, love. Not anything to be afraid of. But let it be known that I do have a gross amount of potential at my hands. Dreams are my weapons and dreamers are my armory. Suffice to say, I am limitless."

"Then you can definitely help me?" Bella said, feeling excited for the first time since arriving.

"Is that not what I've been saying this whole time." He chuckled, greatly amused. "Alice's impression was right. You are a tad hard-headed."

"Hey I'm working on it alright?" The werewolf huffed, frowning. "Sorry for being overly suspicious, but the last few dealings with anything supernatural have left me feeling a little leery."

"It's true. Fate has not been kind to us lately." Alice sighed.

"Well let's fix that shall we?" Nikolai said, features becoming serious. "Now tell me, what is it that ails you?"

"You mean for starters?" Bella bowed her head, trying to think. "I guess I wanted to know why every other night I'm plagued with memories that are definitely not mine."

"Hmm, well that does sound interesting. Tell me what type of memories are they?"

"Um…I don't know. They don't have a specific subject or anything. They just…happen. Randomly now that I think about it."

"But are you _yourself_ in the dreams? Or are you another?"

Bella hesitated, not sure whether to confide in the odd man. She looked to Alice for support, only to see her mate nod encouragingly. A little more confident now she turned back to Nikolai.

"I guess I can tell you. You see the thing is I'm not myself at all. In fact…and I don't know what this will mean to you…but in the dreams I'm a woman by the name of Lykania." She quieted immediately, judging his reaction. If he was startled by the name he showed no signs of it. The dreamwalker just hummed, clicking his fingers on the desk.

"I see. And what do wish for me to do concerning these dreams?"

"I guess I want you to perform some hocus pocus and take them away. Or make them stop, or something." The werewolf said, shrugging.

"That sounds…doable. Yet are you certain you don't have another approach in mind?"

"Are you saying there's an alternative?" Alice remarked inquisitively.

"I might, but it all depends on what it is that Bella wants to happen." Nikolai licked his lips, folding his arms behind his head. "There are either two routes you could follow. One involves great struggle yet the reward is considerably greater, if only in the far off reaches of time. The other is relatively easy, and steeped with small consequences in the short run, but devastating in the future."

"You're implying something here aren't you?" Bella's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You wouldn't be saying this if you wanted me to take the first option."

"Well aren't you keen." He mumbled, bemused. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Although I am only allowed to be an impartial observer, I can't help but be a tiny bit biased."

"What's the next option then? I'm curious what makes that one so great."

"No not great. Incredible." His voice took on an ominous tone, the man's posture becoming straighter. His blue-eyes burned with a deeply ingrained intellect, a knowing that both unsettled and brought hope to the werewolf. "You see if you choose to wipe away these dreams, then the purpose of them has been defeated. They are implements of knowledge, and should not be wasted so frivolously with attitudes of fear or misunderstanding. Someone or something is triggering these dreams, and they wish for you to learn a lesson from them."

"And what do they want to teach me?"

"That is for you to decide, Bella. You could scorn this gift, or you could accept it and gain a meaning for it all. There is power in knowledge and for those who wield it. Should you choose to delve into these dreams, with my help of course, then you will better understand what you're up against. Be it a malevolent body or simply your soul crying for it's potential to be released; it is your gamble. So tell me Bella, where are you putting your bets?"

Bella's face grew pensive at those words, brow forming a deep 'v'. She kept her head downcast, mind in a whirl as she processed all this information. It was indeed a hard decision and it didn't help that she couldn't tell which was the better route to take. Her mind knew it was safer to not sink into the unknown, for only trouble brewed there, yet her heart was curiously undecided. It vacillated between finding true meaning and simply saying screw it all. Her spirit of adventure was decided though, excited at the prospect of delving deep into her own subconscious. Conflicted the werewolf growled in frustration, throwing her head into her hands. Alice rubbed her back in sympathy, only imagining what her lover must be going through. Observing this, Nikolai spoke up, intending to relieve some of the werewolf's frustration.

"Keep in mind that I do not require you to respond this moment. You can have all the time you need to decide the proper action." His voice was placid, soothing. "On that note I insist you stay here as my guests until that time."

"You want us to stay?" Alice asked, puzzlement clear. "Surely we ask too much of you already, butting into your life and all…"

"Nonsense! It doesn't make any sense to send you back to your hotel if we are to continually converse. It will be more convenient for us both if you stay here with me. I also wish to get to know you; it has been several years since I entertained anyone of interest."

"If you're sure we won't be intruding…"

"I would not make the offer unless I were honest."

Alice read the sincerity in his face, bolstered by the camaraderie she saw. She felt as though they could trust him, but in the end it was Bella who would be the deciding vote. The vampire gazed at her lover, the latter of whom was still trapped in her thoughts. It was many moments before the werewolf lifted her head. Alice met her eyes, the question in them clear.

"What do you think Bella?" She asked softly, hand on her mate's knee. Bella hesitated, reluctant to completely trust the odd man, but she nodded resolutely. Alice's opinion mattered as much as her own, and she saw that the vampire thought Nikolai as a friend. And any friend of Alice's was hers too, no matter her reticence.

"Excellent! I'll show you to your room then, and I assure you it'll be of the best quality." There was a lapse as he paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps the east room will do? No-no, too many pillows in that one. Maybe the northern suite? It does have an excellent view of the lake…but it is frozen this time of year. Hmm…" He stood from his seat, jaunting away from the pair with a low mumble. The two girls looked at each other before shrugging, following after him.

As the werewolf walked the uneasy feeling from before flared. Her stomach turned and her heart throbbed like an drum. For a second she was spooked as a voice seemed to call her from over her shoulder. She stopped abruptly, looking everywhere for the source. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw no one there Alice glanced at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Bella swallowed hard, nodding slowly.

"Uh…" She looked behind her again. "Yeah…I'm fine. Let's go."

They continued onward, never noticing Nikolai watching them with hooded eyes, mouth curled into a humorless grin.

* * *

A/N: Well that was certainly more eventful that the last chapter wasn't it? Bet you weren't expecting any of that, and if you did then hats off to you...virtually that is. Next chapter won't feature all that much Alice/Bella interation (i know sigh) yet it does illuminate some of Sera and Lykania's past. If only a little bit. The next next chapter will be more exciting as we find out more about the dreams in general and what it means in the long run. Till then Laters~


	24. Night

Midnight

by Paranoid-Puppy

Disclaimer : No own, except OC's and fictional towns I dream up

A/N: Just a short chapter before the action kicks off. It explains a few things and elaborates a little on the devious duo. Mostly just a set up for everything that's going to take place. Don't worry I'll bring back the Alice/Bella scenes soon enough, it'll just take a little time getting there. Sorry for that! (curse you intricate plots!) Enjoy anyway~

* * *

Ch. 24 - Night

"_Why did you kill him?" _

_Lykania stilled at the softly spoken words. Her hand stilled, stopped in the process of latching her armor. She craned her head, staring at her intense counterpart. Sera was leaning against the door, red eyes narrowed in calculating intrigue._

"_Of whom do you speak?" The Lykan husked, continuing her diligent task. Her sister pursed her lips._

"_Do not play me for a fool, Lyka."_

"_Was that what I was doing? I had not noticed." The woman smiled, the gesture full of falsity._

"_Do not test me sister. I am not in the mood for play." Sera said in warning. Lykania smirked, strapping her sword to her waist. She let her sibling stew in silence, not bothering to answer the irritated woman. It was only when the Seraph hissed angrily did she speak. _

"_There were many reasons." Lykania stated calmly. "Too many for him to be considered a proper mate for you."_

"_Perhaps, but that was to be my decision. Not yours." Sera said, voice cold. The wolfish woman sneered._

"_Please, don't make me laugh. We all know you would've eradicated him in either case. He was much too annoying for anything less." She stepped closer to Sera, gaze locked with burning red irises. "I just saved you the trouble of doing it yourself."_

"_As…insightful as these words are," Sera hissed. "It does not belie the fact you disobeyed my orders."_

"_Orders?" The wolf asked stiffly. "Do not think for a moment you can give me orders. That was your first mistake regarding whether you truly wanted that cretin alive."_

"_He was not a cretin Lyka, and in that lies the problem!" Sera rubbed her eyes in frustration. "He was a high standing noble amongst the court you unthinking twit! His family had been instituted by me centuries ago. So how do you think it looks when my sister of all people massacres him in front of a very public celebration of whom his own family was apart of?"_

"_The details of the matter are immaterial. He may not have revealed himself as an traitor, but that is exactly what he was."_

"_And where is your proof?"_

_Lykania stalked closer to the other woman, growl resonating deeply in her chest._

"_He had intended to betray us, infallible sister of mine. He schemed with the human, General Tameas, and struck a deal to open our gates to his army. I intercepted the messenger with the damning scroll and have it bound safely in my quarters should you need __**proof**__."_

"_Hmm…and is that the true reason why you gutted him?"_

"_Do you still refuse to believe me?"_

"_Nay, I believe you. In fact I expected it. I was not unaware of his traitorous deeds." Sera curled her lips. "But it was a situation that did not require any immediate action. Asden was a harmless bug, so I can not possibly fathom what stirred your blood so."_

"_What stirs me is no business of yours."_

"_Isn't it? As of late you have been most belligerent. With both me and any prospective suitors."_

"_I am trying to make sure you do not make a faulty choice! Your mate will have immense control over half of Arcadia and could possible stir enough rebellion against my own territory. Our breeds were never one to mingle so support would rally with him unthinkingly. Surely you must realize the political ramifications-"_

"_Lies flow from your mouth like spittle." Sera cut in harshly. "Politics? Bloodshed is our agenda and everyone knows to heed our laws. Rebellion would be cut down with but a swipe our your claws and the sheen of my blade. So do not speak of such foolhardy notions." She paused, an unreadable look on her face. "You have never been one to lie so passionately, Lyka. It makes me wonder…what is it that you are hiding?"_

"_I hide nothing!" Lykania snarled. Her voice sounded indignant, yet the slightest flicker of gold eyes made Sera doubt the quick words. The red-eyed woman considered her silently, arms crossed and features brooding. The Lykan grit her teeth, hackles raising with each moment that passed._

"_Lyka…" Sera said finally. "Are you jealous?"_

_The wolf tensed abruptly, heart growing cold in her chest._

"_Jealous of what?" She sneered. Her hands trembled discretely at her sides. "I envy no one and nothing. Do not think otherwise."_

"_And I say you are indeed envious." Sera took a step forward, leaning into her angered counterpart. Lykania sneered, glaring down at her. "Are you spiteful that they want me sister dear? Are you angered that you have no one to love? Or is that no one loves you?"_

_Sera barely finished before Lykania grabbed her throat roughly, throwing her to the wall. The Lykan held her there, roaring with unleashed wrath. Red-eyes closed tight as the harsh grip cut off her airways. Lykania leaned in, forcing Sera's head to tilt to the side. _

"_Say another word and I won't hesitate to end you!" She snarled in her ear. "And you know that I make good on my promises."_

_Sera clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing in defiance. Seeing this, Lykania lunged forward, sinking her teeth into the supple throat before her. Rich blood spilled from the wound, bathing her tongue in its tangy flavor. She purred, holding her sister tighter to her. Sera grit her teeth in pain and outrage as the wolf drank her fill, bodies pressing hard against each other. Lykania continued to growl softly, tongue licking away every drop. The pinned woman flinched at the noise, anger growing. Eventually she gathered up enough strength to shove her roughly away, hands immediately going to her neck. Her sister stared at her, golden eyes luminous and mouth stained with a crimson sheen. Then she turned and quickly strode towards the door, halting when Sera hissed angrily._

"_Walk out that door and you will never be welcome here again!" She spat, voice full of hate. Lykania paused only for a moment, then continued as if she never spoke. The vampire leaned back as if struck before her face contorted into a mask of rage. _

"_Next time we see each other we are enemies! Do you hear me Lykania? Enemies! From here on out you are dead to me! A worthless sack of flesh that I would gladly set aflame! Should I hear of your death there will be no remorse in my heart! Hear this Lyka-!"_

_And the door slammed shut._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

It was not Bella who awoke from this dream. Nor was it Alice, who had laid in the curve of the werewolf's arms. Another had opened her eyes, crimson red shining belligerently in the dark. Sera tensed as she felt Bella's form pressed up against her. She extracted herself from the bed, throwing a contemptuous look towards her bedmate. The werewolf stirred slightly before turning over, burrowing deeper into the sheets. Sera pursed her lips, eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. Then she reached for the discarded garments on the floor, clothing herself gracefully.

Her mind turned with memories, nostalgia seeping into her divided soul. The dream had stirred within her an aggressive need; to see that which she called sister. She wished to hold the woman to her breast, to kiss her lovingly upon her jugular, and rip into the vein with savage greed. Hatred motivated her, fed her till she nearly burst with hungry loathing. Her still heart trembled with the thought of her sleeping countenance, just lying within reach of her cold hands. Yet her other self held her back, the conflicting feeling of love causing her to pause. Sera cringed back from the bed, not enjoying the flash of rage and anguish that accompanied her hateful thoughts. It was a severe inconvenience to be tied in such a way to her nemesis, a sentiment that her alter was exploiting with joy.

Angered, Sera snarled out her frustration. She forced herself to leave the room, remembering her initial reason for surfacing. In any normal circumstance she would have let Alice have her precious control, but the situation called for her presence. The ancient felt the knowledge deep into her bones, clarity infiltrating the darkest corners of her mind. The man Nikolai had stirred something in her, and she wanted to find out why. Silently she crept throughout the home, it's dark halls reminiscent of past times. Idly she realized the reason for this, annoyance stinging her.

She inhaled sharply, searching for the man's scent. Sera grimaced, not enjoying the task as the odor surrounded every nook and cranny of the hallway. It reeked of humanity, so much so it could only be false. She knew the ploy, had used it herself in the past when she did not intend to reveal her nature. Curious that this man needed such distractions, when he supposedly dealt in only dreams.

"If thy kind is human, my heart still beats." Sera whispered sardonically. She sauntered on, arms crossed over chest. She listened intently for the sound of a heart beating, hearing but a murmur the farther she traveled. Eventually she made her way to the hall's end. Sera stared at the last door, the steady voice of pulsing blood beckoning her. The ancient curled her lip, irises thin red slits surrounding malicious black. Slowly she opened the door, stepping into the room with quiet elegance. Immediately she saw the strange man staring out the window. He was dressed peculiarly, as if for a ball and not for the ventures of sleep. His arms were clasped around his back, a serene aura about him. Suddenly he spoke, sounding oddly serious.

"Come in. I have expected you for some time."

Sera walked in further, wary about this new turn of events. She had not thought him to be awake, let alone addressing her so calmly. From their last 'meeting' the immortal assumed there would be screams involved, rather than civility. Nikolai chuckled, sensing her trepidation.

"There is not need to be so cautious. It is not as if I could hurt _you_." He turned, facing her with a smile. Sera did not deign him a response, stepping closer to his person. When she was but a yard away she stopped. Nikolai met her gaze evenly, not showing fear or hesitance. She raised a delicate brow, feeling her suspicions confirmed.

"You…are not who you seem." She said finally. Her voice was surprisingly calm, inquisitive even. He nodded, allowing the assertion.

"No, but neither are you." The man leaned over, taking her hand in his. Then he kneeled, putting the appendage over his heart. Sera's eyes widened. "All hail the Blood Queen."

She pulled back with a jerk, hissing angrily.

"Do not dare call me that again!" She shouted. "Those days are gone, and the Queen is dead."

"Not dead, but resurrected." He said, standing up from his position. "And I meant nothing by it. I simply jest."

"Jest again and I will behead you where you stand. Immortal or not."

"Ah…" Nikolai sighed, scratching his cheek. "So you do recognize me."

"I know your kind when I see them." Sera spat cruelly. "They plagued us enough when we were young."

"And so impressionable. A pity that you did not stay within our influence. We regretted your departure as soon as you left, but no matter." He waved his hand airily. "That is not why you came to me, no?"

"It is not." Sera nodded, expression cold. She sat down on the plush seat next to her, wishing to be comfortable as she conducted her business. The ancient glared until he did the same. Nikolai leaned back into his own chair.

"Then what is it you want of me?"

"A simple request."

"Interesting. And what would this entail exactly?"

Sera straightened, chin raised imperiously.

"I need to see my sister again." She stated, tone disturbingly sweet. "After all I have business with my dear Lykania that is not yet finished."

"I thought you might ask that of me." He chuckled, tapping his fingers together. "And how do you know I am capable of this?"

"Do not be foolish. If there is anyone who can draw my sister from her cage it is you, as loathe I am to admit it. Unless your power has crumbled in the thousands of years that has passed?" She smiled, taunting him with glee. Nikolai narrowed his eyes, but did not rise to the challenge. There were others who let themselves be baited only to be swallowed alive.

"No, I can do it. But I wonder what is in it for me?"

"Your life what else?" Sera snarled, fangs bared menacingly. Her patience was already thin, and games never appealed to her. "Should you not comply I will devour you, arrogance and fancy clothing in all. You should know more than anyone that I keep my promises."

"Indeed." Nikolai licked his lips, leaning forward with arms upon his knees. "Alright. I accept your request. When I delve into Bella's mind I will also try to awaken your sleeping sister. Satisfied?"

"Immensely." Her answering grin was savage; feral. "I can not wait to meet her once more."

"Might I ask what you need her for?" He asked curiously. She stiffened, glaring defensively.

"That is my business! Not yours."

"Considering you need my power I think it is my business. I do not want to raise her for your own personal bloodbath."

"Ha! As if you were concerned before! You were perfectly content to watch us tear each other apart."

"That was when humanity was something I watched, not experienced." He argued vehemently. "I know better now. I can appreciate man and all of their complexities. Including their emotions."

"And you feel pity for my sister? For what I have planned for her? Is that what you allude to?"

"The Blood King needs no pity."

"Ugh the titles they had given us!" Sera paused to shake her head in disgust, hand to her brow. "So tell me what is it that I'm missing? I can tell you are avoiding the question at hand."

"I simply wish for you to consider Lykania's side. You are so quick to judge her, to hate, yet you are not aware of the whole story."

"Ludicrous! I know her side! I know that my blood strains her black claws; that the blunt pain of betrayal cut through me as I died!" Sera shouted, red eyes burning. Nikolai winced as she darted towards him, nails digging into his shoulder. She hissed, the rage in her voice palpable. "I know you've seen it! I felt you rooting around in my head as Alice dreamed. The memory burns through me just like every single reminder of her does! Can you not understand? That I need this vengeance to finally be at peace!"

"Peace is relative." He grit out, trying hard to ignore the agony lancing through his shoulder. "Do you really think that her death will soothe your pain?"

"Of course it will!" She snarled, pressing deeper into his flesh. He clenched his jaw.

"If that were the truth then you would not be as emotional as you are now. I know you Sera, watched you and your sister over the years, and I know if you were telling the truth you would never act in this manner." He pressed, blue-eyes piercing. Sera stared at him coldly, hand twitching into the wound. Then she whirled away, shoulders stiff. Seeing his chance he continued.

"I've seen what happens to someone who betrayed you. You act cold, detached, and when you get your revenge you pass it off as if it were nothing to you. But you know that you could never do that to Lykania. Not to someone who has meant so much to you."

"You're wrong." Sera trembled. "I will kill her! I need to kill her!"

"Perhaps, but you know you can't do it. Not without it haunting you for the rest of your existence." He said calmly, logically. "She's your sister. Your only tie to the life you lost. And even if she did kill you, I know you can't do it in return without it destroying you." The dreamwalker silenced, letting the woman take in his words. Sera pursed her lips, but said nothing for a long while. She did not stir for several moments, the quiet ruling the night around them.

"I…damn the world." The ancient whispered suddenly. "I damn the Gods who made me. I damn my treacherous sister for making me…" She stopped, eyes closing in anguish. "What is an existence of power if emotions get in the way?"

"A worthwhile one. One you must cherish, especially if you get a second chance."

"Is this your ploy to get me to reconsider?" She asked, composure returning.

"It just might be." Nikolai admitted. He laughed weakly. "But I know in the end it is your decision. And I no longer have the power to refuse."

"And so your sanity returns." She smiled without humor. "But I have not decided to relinquish my demands. You _will _resurrect her, and you _will_ not say anything further on the subject."

"Will you at the very least consider what I have said here tonight?"

"…We shall see." She conceded darkly. "I can only promise to speak with her before trying to obliterate her. Anything else is too trying for my temperance."

"It will have to do I suppose." Nikolai sighed. "It is in situations like these I wish I had my original influence."

"And had you I would not be here in the first place." Sera glared at him heatedly. "No matter the stakes, I would never lower myself to consorting with what you once were."

"You wound me. Truly you do. It's not everyday I'm reminded of what I lost."

"Try living as me, trapped in a mimicry of myself and watching her continually fornicate with Lykania's double." Sera sneered, turning back around. She walked to the door, satisfied her will would be done. Just before she left Nikolai called out to her, voice cordial.

"Goodnight. Queen Seraphia."

She tensed, having not heard the title in countless centuries. Then she laughed with mirthless irony, the sound echoing in the large room.

"Pleasant dreams…Morpheus."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"_I live only to please you."_

_Lykania trembled with rage. Her eyes bore into the person before her._

"_Why…?" She asked hoarsely. Blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. The figure smiled sadly._

"_Forgive me, but know that this is necessary."_

"_Necessary?" The Lykan shook her head, even with it pulsing with agony. "You…how could you say…" _

"_She…had to be eliminated. For what it is worth…I am sorry she meant so much to you."_

"_Meant…she was my everything!" Lykania snarled, eyes pained. "You cut her down…do you even know what she-?"_

"_Yes, and I could not allow it."_

"_You were not in the place to make that decision!" She cried angrily. "It was my choice! My place! My future! My…" She trailed off, coughing violently. More blood frothed from her nose and mouth, creating a crimson spider web amongst the grass. The person sighed. _

"_It was simply a delusion Lykania. She was using you, manipulating you. Could you not see that?"_

"_Do not tell me what I could and could not see!" The wolf roared. Defiance emanated from her bloodied face. "I loved her! I cared for her!"_

"_Mistakenly." The figure shook their head in pity. "A mistake I corrected. She will no longer plague these lands. And we can rule peacefully once again."_

"_Peace? Do you really think there will be peace after what you have done!"_

"_Yes. And if you do not comply I will be forced to do something I do not want to do."_

"_What more can you do?" Lykania asked bitterly. "You've killed her. My only reason for existence. Death will be a welcome turn for my anguished heart."_

"_I…had hoped it would not come to this. Yet I see a need where there once wasn't." The person drew their sword, the silver shining devilishly in the moonlight. Lykania sneered, golden eyes daring._

"_Do what you will! I will herald Hades with joy!"_

_The figure did not answer, putting their foot upon the downed Lykan. She let it press upon her chest, staring up at the silver blade. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death. When it did not come she opened them once more, glaring at her enemy in confusion. The person stared down at her, still bearing that sad smile._

"_I loved you once. Did you know that?" Their voice was soft, lamenting. "And for that reason I will not kill you. Not when you will only go into that woman's arms, even if it is in Tartarus." They shook their head. "No…somehow I will make you see…yes see…" They paused, eyes locking on Lykania's own._

"_Because those without sight deserve blindness."_

_Abruptly the blade was slashed across her face, slicing through her left eye. She howled in pain, thrashing under her captor. Blood poured down her face like a waterfall, her hand clutching at the gash reflexively. The silver caused the wound to burn as if it were on fire, doubling the pain with harsh intensity. She pushed away the blackness that threatened to consume her, gritting her teeth. The person looked down thoughtfully, considering something unknown. Then they sheathed the bloody sword, patting the pommel._

"_For now I will only take one eye. Cross me again and I shall forever leave you with blindness." They paused, then began anew with harsh laughter. "My sister."_

_Lykania watched as they disappeared into the blackness of the night, hands clawing desperately at the dirt. She bent her head down, heedless of the blood obscuring her vision. Then she howled to the moon, cursing the ever malignant fates. One sentiment ran repeatedly through her mind, burdened her and made her shout into stained fingers. _

_Why…?_

_WHY?_

…_Sera._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Bella stared up at the ceiling unseeingly, shaking from the aftermath from her recent dream. She swallowed, the images still playing in her head on a loop. She forced her eyes shut, running hand across her sweaty forehead. It was…differentthat what she was used to. She did not expect the emotions to be as…intense as it was. Usually she felt the emotions, but they were muted; weak almost. The recent one was as if she really was the dead Lykan. As if she really experienced every anguished second. Although the details were blurry and half-formed at the most, the emotions were certainly not. Bella felt disturbed and antsy, as if there was something she should be doing. Whether it be crying in mental agony or raving at some unknown offender just…something. Anything other than lying in bed uselessly.

Then she remembered that they weren't her emotions, but Lykania's. That it was not her job to act at all, since what had passed, had passed. It was over and there was nothing she could do about it. Bella pushed back the uneasy feeling those thoughts brought, focusing hard on the present. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, cursing when she saw it was only two. She leaned back in disappointment, sighing heavily. Craning her neck, Bella looked for her mate, wanting to hold her in her arms. She felt around in the dark, coming into contact with Alice's cool body. She felt her sleeping soundly, surprised as she momentarily forgot the vampire's latest quirk. Bella got over it soon enough, spooning up against her lover. She buried her nose into the crook of the vampire's neck, taking comfort in her fresh scent.

_No matter what comes,_ she thought sleepily, _I can face it all with my Alice._

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

In another place, long forgotten by time, a creature dwelled. It pulsed once…twice…three times before stirring just slightly. Hands twitched, and legs tensed. A chest pumped upwards as lungs breathed in air for what seemed to be the first time. Cracked lips opened once, a black tongue sneaking from behind yellowed incisors. Milky eyes opened, staring sightlessly into the dark. Then they blinked slowly, lucidity filling them like rain to a dried lake.

The creature stared down, head bowing to an emaciated chest. It twitched, mouth curving into what seemed to be a smile. It sat in an onyx throne, the structure weathered and broken by time. Yet the creature did not seem to mind, hands curving upon its knobby armrests. Below its feet lay three shadows, murky and intangible in their figure. They quivered as the creature moved, anticipation marking their aura. Suddenly the creature opened its mouth, sharp teeth bared in the large maw.

"**Go."** It said, voice rough. **"Find. Conquer."**

The shadows lurched up before dissipating, leaving the creature to the dark. Soon it stilled to inactivity, murky eyes closing slowly. All was silent in the timeless darkness once more.

* * *

A/N: What's this? The irksome Nikolai is not only infuriating but an old greek God? Sera is reconsidering her decision to tear Lykania to pieces? Someone got the drop on master wolfie herself? And that someone may be or may not be Sera? And just who was Lykania referring to? Oh the confusion! (shakes head) And in the middle of it all I introduce a new villain. I can hear your puzzled screams of frustration from here. There there it will end soon...not really. Its like the doctor always says, it will only get worse before it gets better. Laters~

**Chapter Preview:**

_"What...are all these mirrors?"_

_"The realm of your subconcious."_


	25. AN

Attention all who still care. Please read through this in its entirety.

I know it has been quite a while since I updated, and to most of you I presume it is an inexcusable absence. Nevertheless I had my reasons, excuses, etc, whatever you wish to call them. A few weeks after finals and my high school graduation a very close friend of mine passed away. I won't go into detail, but do know it put me into a dark place. I couldn't sleep, or eat and it felt like an oppressive weight was on my chest. Even writing, which had given me so much solace in the past, felt like an immense chore. Inspiration had fled from me and thus I abandoned this story. I felt that it was stupid and pointless to dream about impossible things and made up characters. I felt like my story was a pile of shit and the situations too trite to be considered proper writing. I deleted all the files on my computer, both old stories never published and new ones just barely written. Including all of Midnight. I felt guilty for leaving you all waiting in suspense for an update that would never come, but bitterness kept me from giving you notice. Do not ask me why for I will not elaborate.

Now though, months and months later, I feel like her death was merely a catalyst to several things leading to my depression. I see it objectively now, without falling into nasty habits of self-loathing. I feel better, if not completely healed, and ask for your patience. If you all have outgrown this story, as I have admittedly, then continue on your way. If however you would like to see me continue I will do my best to finish and also improve this story as a whole. I have had time to reflect over the path I want to take with this and also the direction the characters will follow. I cannot guarantee it will be as good, if it ever was, but I feel more focused then I was nearly a year ago. And in the event I decide that things begin to be too much, as I have both college and work to contend with, I will do the honorable thing and notify you all.

As a side note I will be taking requests to adopt this story, for it is my literary baby and I do not wish to see it die. I will of course include a typed outline that shows all the answers and thoughts behind each and every action taken(or will be taken) in the story. This is merely precautionary in the event my muse flees once again.

Thank you again for your patience.


End file.
